Reencarnación
by Gakarosi
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el destino te da una 2da oportunidad en el amor, pero tienes que demostrar que eres merecedor de ella? ¿Será que si Candy y Terry reencarnan podrán ver su amor realizado? Entren y averiguen la respuesta
1. El despertar

**EL DESPERTAR**

Allí estaba…sintiéndose más débil que nunca…tratando de abrir los ojos, luchando por volver al subconsciente.

Empezó a preguntarse ¿por qué le era tan difícil despertar? No podía estar muerta, porque sentía como su corazón latía en su pecho. También notó el ritmo de su respirar. Sus sentidos le decían que seguía con vida, a pesar de seguir en la oscuridad.

Recordó aquella vez que se había sentido así…débil… apesadumbrada…Fue en la ocasión de su accidente, aquél en el que había sacrificado parte de su vida por el hombre que amaba.

Pero el agotamiento, la pesadez que ahora sentía, no se comparaba con aquel estado que hubiese vivido tiempo atrás. No. Éste era diferente. Era como estar atrapado en un sueño, luchando por volver a la realidad.

Más decidida que nunca, reunió las escasas fuerzas que guardara su cuerpo para salir de aquella oscuridad de una vez.

La vista se le cegó por unos segundos a causa de los luminosos rayos que traspasaban la ventana del cuarto. Levantó su mano con algo de dificultad, y sintiéndose más extraña que nunca se incorporó en el lecho, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama.

Todo cuanto vio a su alrededor, le resultó confuso, distinto, extraño…

Una habitación amplia, con un pequeño escritorio lleno de libros, varias hojas y…

_"Un computador… ¿cómo sé lo que es esa cosa…si es la primera vez que la veo?" _Sabía que aquello era extraño para ella, pero su mente no parecía concordar con su parecer.

Se levantó confundida, y se sorprendió mucho más cuando sintió su cuerpo diferente. Especialmente un detalle significativo.

_"Mi pierna…está allí…la perdí en el accidente, pero… ¿qué significa todo esto?"_. Era imposible que aún tuviera su pierna, cuando justo la había perdido en aquel lejano accidente.

Tratando de encontrar respuestas, posó de nuevo su vista en la habitación, y esta vez, se cruzó con un pequeño tocador. Avanzó hasta el con paso lento, pero se detuvo en seco cuando detalló lo que sobre el reposaba.

Varios frascos de perfume, algunos tónicos para el cabello, y unos cuantos cepillos. En la otra esquina, se cruzó con algunos portarretratos. En uno, aparecía ella. Vestía una camisa lila, y una falda que le pareció excesiva y a la vez normalmente corta. Jamás en su vida habría vestido algo así…

Había otros dos más. Una fotografía de ella y su madre, una hermosa mujer rubia con una gran sonrisa. _"Un momento"_, se frenó a si misma, _"Ella no es mi madre… ¿o sí?"_. Su mente volvía a desconcordar con ella. Conocía muy bien a la Sra. Marlowe, pero aquella mujer junto a ella…también la conocía. Varias escenas de si misma junto a esa mujer pasaron por su mente. _"Es mi madre…pero, ¿cómo?"_, aquello parecía enredarse más y más…Hasta que vio la última fotografía.

Era Terry…lucía gallardo, atractivo, como el día que lo conoció. Pero ahora, había algo diferente…Terry vestía con una camisa manga larga azul, su cabello era más corto de lo que ella podía recordar, y yacía sentado frente a un elegante piano blanco.

¿Era acaso otro hombre parecido? _"No podría existir un hombre que tuviera tanto en común con él"_, dedujo ella con facilidad antes de tomar la foto en sus manos. No entendía porque se veía diferente, y al mismo tiempo, su mente le decía que siempre se había visto así. Sus pensamientos se apagaron cuando alguien irrumpió en la habitación.

-Ahí estás, Susana querida. Veo que ya despertaste-era la mujer de la fotografía…su madre-. Hoy tienes mejor semblante, Susy.

-¿Madre?-preguntó con inocencia, sintiéndose loca por llamarla así, y a la vez cómoda por tratarle familiarmente.

-Sé lo que vas a preguntarme, hija. Es lo mismo que me preguntaste el día de ayer.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí. Quieres preguntarme si puedes ir hoy a la academia, ¿verdad?-la mujer avanzó con naturalidad al armario antes de mirarla de nuevo- Sé que son importantes tus clases, Susy, pero también lo es tu salud.

-¿Mi salud?-repitió ella sin entender del todo.

-Pues claro, hija. ¿Cómo esperas tocar el piano si no puedes mantenerte en pie?-la mujer extrajo unas prendas del closet y las tendió sobre la cama- Mira, ¿qué te parece?

Una camisa celeste le pareció la mejor combinación para el jean azul marino que escogió la mujer…pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a usar pantalones…eso era para los hombres…

-Seguramente Terry se sorprenderá cuando te vea llegar así-se dio media vuelta para cerrar el armario.

-¿Terry?-sólo escuchar su nombre había despertado su curiosidad.

-Ah, se nota que lo extrañas mucho. Nada más levantarte y ya estas viendo su foto otra vez-señaló el portarretrato entre sus manos.

-Madre…Terry....-trató de preguntar, de hablar, pero no supo qué decir.

-Él llamó anoche, Susy. Se le oía preocupado, pero yo lo tranquilicé. Iba a hablar contigo, pero no quiso despertarte.

¿Terry llamó por teléfono? ¿Desde cuando él era tan atento con ella? ¿Por qué querría hablarle? No podía ser el mismo Terry que ella recordaba…

-Entonces, ¿te animas a salir hoy, Susy?-la voz de la mujer la despertó de sus cavilaciones.

-Sí…madre…

-Excelente-asintió ella antes de alejarse hasta la puerta-. Será mejor que te apresures, si quieres desayunar. No querrás llegar tarde si vas a volver a la academia hoy.

Apenas y había desaparecido la mujer, su cuerpo reaccionó moviéndose para cumplir sus órdenes. Se vistió con aquellas prendas que le parecían tan inaceptables, y a la vez tan comunes. Se miró al espejo y el reflejo le sonrió. Su cuerpo femenino se veía más resaltado por el jean que realzaba sus curvas, y la camisa hacía juego con sus ojos. Se veía hermosa…y tan diferente a la vez...

Peinó su cabello levemente y tomó un pequeño bolso que, dedujo, tenía los libros que necesitaría para ir al lugar que mencionó su madre. Salió de su cuarto extrañada, reconociendo sin entender todas las cosas a su alrededor. Las escaleras fueron breves, y no fue difícil llegar a la cocina. La misma mujer la esperaba con un rico desayuno servido, y su cuerpo le exigió comerlo sin objetar.

-Bueno, que te diviertas, cielo-se despidió estando junto a ella en la puerta de la casa.

-Madre… ¿qué coche debo tomar para llegar?-su mente sabía la respuesta, pero no estaba segura de confiar en ella.

-¿Coche? La fiebre debió afectarte mucho, Susy. Siempre tomas el autobús, a menos que Terry venga por ti. Seguramente habría venido si le hubiera dicho anoche que irías hoy, pero no quise arruinar la sorpresa.

-Claro…hasta luego…madre…

-Hasta luego, hija.

La rubia empezó a moverse, y se dejó llevar por la ruta que su mente le decía debía seguir. No entendía por qué no concordaba nada de su mundo con ése que ahora se pintaba frente a ella.

Grandes edificios, autos muy modernos, y numerosos citadinos llenaban los alrededores. _"¿Estaré en Nueva York?_", no lo recordaba así…Llegó hasta una parada, donde un lindo y colorido autobús se detuvo para esperarla.

Susana, cansada de sentirse confundida y al mismo tiempo tan normal, decidió dejarse llevar por su instinto y giró en dirección opuesta. Tenía que haber algo que explicara por qué estaba en un lugar así. Al cruzar una calle, obtuvo una respuesta a sus preguntas…

-16de Marzo, 2009…Es el 2009…es otro año, no es 1915. Es…el futuro…

El diario en un puesto de periódicos le hizo entender, y reconocerle a su mente, que la fecha no era la que ella recordaba. Los recuerdos llegaron uno a uno, y aunque varias de las cosas que ahora le rodeaban comenzaron a esclarecerse, se sintió levemente confundida.

Decidió hallar otro medio, otra opción para encontrar respuestas que la hicieran confiar en sus recuerdos actuales, y que le devolvieran la lógica que estaba perdiendo. Siguió caminando, vagando entre las calles, cuando sus ojos vieron en una pared de color llamativo un póster muy parecido a los de la compañía de teatro para la que antes trabajaba. Anunciaba a madame "Coraima", como una sabia adivina que ayudaba a los espíritus a encontrar sus caminos.

Nunca había sido crédula de locuras como esas. Las cartas, los videntes, y el esoterismo no eran lo suyo; pero ahora que era ella quien vivía una extraña historia del tiempo, estando en un mundo que no era el suyo, con una familia a la que no pertenecía, y, como sospechaba, en un cuerpo diferente necesitaba la ayuda y guía de alguien que pudiera ver más allá de lo físico, que le diera ayuda espiritual.

Siguió el camino que marcaba el afiche, y que, extrañamente, su mente sabía a dónde llevaba. Un apartado lugar, a lo lejos se veían los grandes edificios, y se escuchaba el tumulto característico de la ciudad. Una carpa muy extraña era el lugar donde, supuso, encontraría a la supuesta adivina. Se introdujo con lentitud en él, y pocos metros de avanzar se cruzó con una mesa y, frente a ella, una mujer bastante mayor, ataviada en una vestimenta diferente a cualquiera que hubiera visto, con un gran collar de perlas adornando su cuello.

-Normalmente no vienen muchachas tan jóvenes como tú-habló la mujer con voz ronca-. ¿Has venido para saber de tu futuro?

-Madame Coraima-comenzó la rubia tomando asiento frente a ella- he venido porque yo…tengo un problema, muy grande y no sé cómo lo pueda resolver…

-¿Qué tan grande es?

-Me creerá una loca si le cuento…

-Para una mujer como yo no existen locuras. Sólo eventos difíciles que analizar. Dime que te ha sucedido, muchacha.

-Pues…esta mañana me levanté extraña…sentí mi cuerpo cansado, y diferente…como si no fuera mío…

-¿Hubo algo más extraño en el ambiente?

-Sí…es que nada parecía normal, sentí como si estuviera en un lugar equivocado, aunque…aunque mi mente pudo recordar donde estaba…

-Y aunque tu mente lo recordaba, a ti no te era familiar…

-Sí…pero descubrí que no todo era diferente…habían cosas en común…

-¿Cómo qué?

-Mi novio. Descubrí una foto de mi prometido, pero él también se veía diferente. Como si fuera parte de todo esto.

-Mmm… ¿Recuerdas algo antes de despertar, mi niña?

-Sí…pero es un recuerdo muy vago.

-¿Qué es lo que ves?

-Lo último que puedo recordar del lugar donde antes estaba, es…yo estaba en una cama. Estaba acostada, enferma, y me sentía mal…mi madre y mi prometido estaban cerca, pero no puedo ver nada más…

-Supongo que la mujer que esta mañana te saludara no era la misma madre de antes, aunque supieras quien era.

-Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Extiende tu mano, muchacha-le pidió la mujer.

La rubia le obedeció y espero en silencio hasta que ella terminara de evaluar su palma derecha.

-Llevabas una vida muy mala, muchacha…Pero se te ha concedido un milagro-sentenció ella al soltar su mano.

-¿Ha dicho un milagro?

-Sí. No puedo decirte que clase de vida llevabas en el pasado, pero sé que no ha sido buena porque algo salió mal. Es por eso que estás aquí ahora.

-Usted…sabe que no pertenezco a esta época.

-Sí. Y tú también lo sabes, muchacha, aunque te niegues a reconocerlo así. Tu mente es la de la chica que ocupaba tu cuerpo antes, pero ahora que has despertado puedes reclamarlo como tuyo.

-¿Dice que he despertado?

-Eres un alma encarnada. Tuviste una reencarnación. Tu espíritu en vez de morir, sobrevivió por casi un siglo hasta llegar a materializarse en el cuerpo que estás ocupando.

-¿Reencarnación?

-Así es. Y debes tener un motivo especial para haber reencarnado. ¿Recuerdas si algo salió mal en tu pasado?

-¿Si algo salió mal?-repitió tontamente.

-Cuando reencarnamos, se nos da una oportunidad única en la vida. Enmendar algún error para que se dé aquello que en el pasado no pudo darse. Y lo que hagas a partir de ahora, afectara el resultado de si puedes o no enmendar el error.

-Error…algo que no pudo darse…! Terry!-se levantó de un solo golpe- ¡Es Terry, Terry, es por él porque estoy aquí! ¡La vida me ha dado una segunda oportunidad con él, una oportunidad para ganar su amor! ¡El mismo que no pude obtener por culpa de ella!

-¿Ella?-esta vez, fue la adivina quien repitió.

-Esa chica…pero no vale la pena mencionarla, ahora Terry y yo podremos ser felices. Es nuestro destino enamorarnos, es nuestro destino ser felices juntos, es por eso que reencarné.

-Muchacha, tienes que pensar muy bien las cosas antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Oh, gracias. Mil gracias, Madame Coraima, sin usted nunca habría hallado sentido a todo esto-la rubia tomó sus manos en señal de gratitud.

-Mi niña. Se prudente en tus decisiones, piensa antes de actuar. Haz visualizado una razón muy lógica para explicar tu venida aquí, pero puede no ser la correcta.

-No se preocupe, Madame Coraima, ya tengo en claro cuál es el propósito de mi venida a este lugar.

-Sólo asegúrate de una cosa, muchacha. Si tienes problemas…si llegaras a ver algo que se relacione a tu antigua vida, algo que pueda hacerte infeliz…regresa pronto a este lugar. Puede significar algo delicado.

-Así lo haré, Madame Coraima. Y gracias por todo otra vez.

La rubia corrió a toda prisa, sabiendo ahora que podía confiar en cualquier cosa que le dijera su mente. Su espíritu reencarnado había conseguido despertar, y concordar con su nuevo mundo.

& & &

El camino que su mente conocía, el mismo que siguió, la llevó hasta una parte muy bonita de la cuidad. _"Nueva York es muy hermoso en el futuro"_, pensó la rubia cuando estuvo frente a uno de los grandes edificios.

La construcción parecía un colegio, y anunciaba en su entrada: "**C**entro de **A**ltos **E**studios **M**usicales **SA**", posiblemente el nombre de aquella academia, dedujo ella antes de avanzar hacia el. Un hombre le pidió una tarjeta de acceso que encontró en su bolso, y sin más contratiempos terminó de adentrarse en el edificio.

Era muy bonito por dentro, con grandes pasillos para caminar, hablar, reír…Tenía muchos salones, y todos estaban identificados por números y nombres…también laboratorios, auditorios, salas situacionales…Era una academia muy completa al parecer de la chica.

Caminando entre los demás estudiantes que la veían con rareza, distraída como iba, llegó hasta un patio muy grande, donde habían muchos más chicos de su edad. Todos le miraban con especial sorpresa, y una vez más se sorprendió de reconocer varias caras a pesar de no haberlos visto jamás. Todo gracias a la mente de la que ocupara su cuerpo.

Pero nada heló más su piel, que ver al hombre que una vez salvara, al dueño de su corazón, sentado en uno de los muros bajos del patio. Estaba acompañado por otros jóvenes, pero ella sólo atinó a acercarse hacia él, deseando gritar su nombre.

-¡Terry!-no contuvo sus ganas, y le llamó entre las muchas voces que se escuchaban en el lugar.

-Susana…

Las mariposas en el estómago ya las había sentido; pero verlo acercarse con la misma sorpresa, con las mismas ansias, con ese brillo en los ojos…

-Terry…-suspiró de sorpresa y satisfacción cuando sintió como él la rodeaba con ambos brazos.

-Creí que no vendrías a la academia, porque no te sentías bien. Eso me dijo tu mamá anoche.

-Ah, sí. Ella me dijo que me llamaste-salió de su sopor-. Fue muy lindo de tu parte preocuparte por mí, Terry.

-¿Qué fue muy lindo? Siempre me preocupo por ti, Susy, ¿por qué ahora piensas así?

-Pues…es que me da mucho gusto verte-y lo abrazó de nuevo, tratando de disimular su respuesta.

-A mí también me da gusto…te extrañé mucho, Susy…

Ni en sus más locos sueños habría podido imaginar a Terry siendo así con ella. ¡La había besado!, en medio del inmenso patio, delante de todos los demás. Aunque su mente lo reconoció, no había perdido su moral del siglo XX.

-¡Terry…!-exclamó sorprendida, separándose de él con lentitud.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el castaño, extrañado por su nueva respuesta.

-Es que…estamos, aquí…en el patio, delante de todos…

-¿Y? No es la primera vez que nos besamos en público.

-¿Ah no?

-Creo que la fiebre te afectó el cerebro, Susy. ¿Estás segura de qué te sientes mejor?-tocó su frente con el dorso de su mano, y eso la hizo reaccionar.

-Yo…sí. Es que…te extrañé mucho, Terry. Es por eso que me parece extraño que me beses así-al ver que su respuesta no le convencía, decidió agregar-. Mejor, ¿por qué no me refrescas la memoria, y me enseñas como acostumbramos saludarnos?

La sonrisa que ella usó, alejó cualquier duda del rostro del muchacho. Los dos se unieron en un abrazo, y sus labios se tocaron mutuamente. A Susana le parecía estar en la mejor de las obras de Robert Hattaway, aquellas en las que Terry le hacía sentir incluso que era realmente su Julieta; pero esta vez, el sentimiento era real…

-Nos da gusto verte de nuevo, Susana-escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

-Sí. No tendrás que perder clases ahora que te sientes mejor.

-Gracias, también me da gusto a mí-trató de responder natural cuando cortaron el beso para voltear a ver a los que antes estaban junto a Terry.

-Pensaba acompañar a Brandon y a Oscar a un evento musical esta tarde. Pero ahora que volviste, prefiero quedarme contigo-le dijo él rodeándola con ambos brazos a nivel de la cintura.

-Pensamos que podríamos aprender nuevas formas de tocar allí.

-Pero como has vuelto, podemos dejar al distraído de tu novio por un día. A menos que se animen los dos para ir.

Susana pudo saber, por sus conocimientos, quienes eran esos dos chicos frente a ella. Marlon Brandon, un estudiante también, buen amigo de Terry, aficionado a la guitarra; era bien parecido, dientes perfectos, y una sonrisa seductora.

Centeno Oscar, en cambio, se veía más conservador, pero su mente le decía que no era así. Era el más cercano de los dos a Terry, y sus gustos musicales estaban dirigidos a la batería. Era más robusto, pero tenía algo en su actitud que atraía.

Ambos sujetos no le desagradaron a primera vista, pero se preguntaba si su mente estaba en lo cierto. Sus caras inocentes ocultaban intenciones de conquistas, flirteos, y jueguitos de adolescentes…todo lo que seguramente compartían con Terry. No quería pensar que, el educado caballero que la había enamorado, ahora era un joven juguetón, conquistador, con una sonrisa en el rostro que denotaba muchas cosas…

-Mejor, vayan ustedes-se apresuró a desistir- apenas hoy me he sentido bien, y no quiero decaer otra vez.

Lo mejor para recordarle a Terry la buena educación que debía mantener, era apartarlo de ellos.

-Será lo mejor. Después me dirán cómo estuvo el evento. Me quedaré con Susana, por si acaso se siente mal.

-Bueno. Como prefieran, entonces-aceptó Brandon por los dos.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de una mujer por un alto parlante.

-Se les recuerda a los estudiantes de la clase 03 que la cátedra de armonía iniciará en diez minutos.

-Bueno, Susy, estaré esperándote aquí mismo-le dijo el castaño.

-¿Qué? ¿No entrarás a clases tú también?

-¿Ya lo olvidaste? Yo soy de la clase 04. Tengo historia de la música en una hora más.

-Ah…lo olvidé. Te veré entonces cuando salga.

-De acuerdo-la besó levemente en los labios como señal de despedida.

La rubia se alejó de él, sintiendo su corazón rebosado de grandes emociones.

& & &

Eran las seis de la tarde, según su reloj. El día se había ido volando, prácticamente. Susana descubrió que la música, especialmente el piano, era uno de sus fuertes. De niña, su madre le había enseñado por cuestiones de modales en sociedad, pero nunca pensó que podía tomar a la música como profesión real. Ahora, el reencarnar le estaba dando la oportunidad de redirigir su futuro profesional.

Sin sorprenderse ya tanto, descubrió que era una de las mejores alumnas de la clase. Caminando junto a Terry, dejándose llevar por él, se sentía muy afortunada ya.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A casa-respondió al detenerse frente a un hermoso Ferrari convertible negro.

-¿Iremos en él?-estaba asombrada de que semejante automóvil le perteneciera.

-No pensarás que iremos caminando. ¿O sí?-bromeó él abriendo su puerta para que subiera ella primero.

La chica le sonrió antes de subir, y en cuestión de minutos el auto arrancó.

-Dices que iremos a casa…

-Sí. Puedo asegurarte que Gil no estará allá. Mis padres tampoco, así que nadie nos molestará.

-¿Dónde están ellos?

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó él extrañado.

-Tus padres, y…Gil.

-Gil debe estar en alguna cita con una chica de su universidad. Y mis padres, supongo que están en alguna reunión en el club de campo.

La familia de Terry era muy adinerada, pero esa misma cualidad resultaba ser el impedimento para solidificar una unión familiar; pudo recordarlo después de meditar unos segundos.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, la rubia se impresionó. Era una mansión muy hermosa, parecida a cualquier villa de la época en la que había vivido. Pero ésta, sin embargo, tenía una modernidad indiscutible.

-Ven-le dijo él al tender su mano para ayudarla a salir.

Terry le dio un par de órdenes a uno de los sirvientes que estaban en el porche para que se llevasen el auto. Al entrar, descubrió que era mucho más bonita en el interior. Decorativas alfombras, cuadros, jarrones, y sólo el vestíbulo era ya bastante grande.

-¿Susy?-la voz de Terry la despertó.

-Ah, sí-exclamó apresurándose a alcanzarlo.

Subieron juntos cada escalón de la elegante escalera, paso a paso a través del largo pasillo, hasta llegar al cuarto del muchacho. Susana se sintió algo intimidada por entrar a su cuarto, quedarse a solas con él…

-¿Son ideas, mías, o veo este lugar diferente?-preguntó para no dejarse en completa evidencia.

-Sigue igual. Los mismos libros, el mismo escritorio, la misma cama…-notó que su voz cambió al pronunciar la última palabra- ¿quieres comprobarlo?

-Sí…-aceptó con la mirada baja, avanzando hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-¿Y bien?

-Es…cómoda…

-Lo es para mí, ahora que estás tú en ella otra vez-aseguró él sentándose a su lado.

-Terry…tú y yo…-alcanzó a decir al sentir como su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia el de ella.

-¿Qué? ¿También olvidaste que no es la primera vez que estamos juntos?-preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-No…pero me gustaría que esta vez fuera como la primera…como nuestra primera vez…-le pidió sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse.

-Bien. Será como digas, Susy…-fue lo último que le dijo.

Susana sólo se dejó llevar. Por mucho tiempo estuvo deseando que Terry la abrazara, la besara, la tocara…y ahora, el destino le concedía una segunda oportunidad.

& & &

Podía haberse quedado en su casa, podía haberse quedado soñando, pensando en las caricias que había compartido con Terry…pero quería desahogar su emoción, contar su verdad a alguien, y como no podía, recurrió a ella otra vez.

Eran las 8 cuando Terry la llevó a su casa. Acordó en recogerla al día siguiente, y ambos se despidieron con un beso. No detalló su día a su madre, y sólo le dijo que había estado en la casa de Terry el resto de su tiempo libre. La mujer no pareció querer indagar en el asunto, y demostró confianza hacia él y hacia su hija. Encerrada en su cuarto, no soportó más la inmensa felicidad que sentía dentro. Fue cuando decidió ir a ver nuevamente a la adivina.

-¡Madame Coraima, madame Coraima!-gritó la rubia al entrar a la tienda.

-¿Pero qué gritos son esos? ¿Tú otra vez, muchacha?-la adivina apareció entre sombras frente a ella.

-Madame Coraima, lamento molestarle, pero tengo que hablar con alguien, o explotaré de felicidad.

-A ver, niña, siéntate y respira un momento-le tendió una silla delante de ella.

-Madame Coraima, ha sido tan hermoso. Mi novio, mi prometido, Terry. Hoy lo he visto.

-¿El mismo novio que tenías en tu vida pasada?

-Sí. Es extraño, pero él está aquí como yo. Creo que también reencarnó. Ha sido tan bello. Es atento, apasionado, su voz, sus besos, sus caricias…me he sentido la mujer más feliz a su lado…pero…

-Pero…-la incentivó a hablarle.

-No recuerda nada. No parece recordar quien fue, y de hecho actúa completamente opuesto a como era antes…bueno, al menos diferente a como se comportaba conmigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Antes él no me amaba…su corazón pertenecía a otra, pero estábamos comprometidos en matrimonio. Nuestra relación le era indiferente, pero ahora siento que lo es todo para él.

-Dices que había otra…

-Una tonta que no debió fijarse en él jamás. No estaba a su nivel, era poca cosa para un hombre como él, por eso lo dejó.

-¿Lo dejó?

-Ella quería quitármelo, y no sé que hizo para engatusarlo, pero consiguió confundirlo y hacerle creer que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero al final, reconoció que estaba mal interponerse entre nosotros, por eso se marchó.

-Y entonces, ustedes dos fueron felices.

-No. Antes de irse se encargó de dejar su cizaña, de mentirle para que él no se fijara más en mí. Me veía como la culpable de su partida, por eso no volvió a amarme.

-Pero se quedó junto a ti, a pesar de no hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-Admito que me sentí algo mal al verle melancólico. Pero no iba a permitir que se rebajara tanto sólo para estar con una mosca muerta como ella. Era una mujer muy mala, que no se merecía ni haberle conocido.

-Bueno. Dices que él no parece recordar nada, y que actúa distinto contigo. Eso sólo me dice que no ha despertado de su reencarnar.

-¿De su reencarnar?

-Está en el mismo estado que tú tenías antes, por eso no recuerda nada. Su mente la ocupa el nuevo ser que tiene su forma, pero su pasado le es desconocido.

-Entiendo. Hubiese querido que recordara, sólo para compartir con él toda mi verdad. Pero supongo que despertará como yo, ¿no?

-Tal vez. No todas las personas son iguales. Puede que él no despierte jamás, como puede ser que despierte algún día. Pero si eso llegará a suceder…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué podría pasar, madame Coraima?-preguntó ansiosa la rubia.

-Hasta los momentos, dices que has reencarnado para ser feliz con él, llevar la vida que no pudieron en el pasado. Pero no es seguro que todo sea como lo supones.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Cuando las almas reencarnan, lo hacen porque tienen una segunda oportunidad, para enmendar sus errores y hacer algo que en sus vidas pasadas no pudieron lograr. Pero a veces, tienen que enfrentar retos, o quizás los mismos que antes tuvieron pero mucho peores.

-No entiendo qué quiere decir con eso.

-Debes tener cuidado, muchacha. Todo parece indicar que has vuelto para ser feliz con el hombre que antes amabas, y que no pudo amarte a ti. Pero las vueltas del destino son impredecibles, y puede que tu llegada aquí tenga otros propósitos.

Susana no entendía bien a qué se refería ella, y estaba segura de no simpatizar mucho con aquellas últimas palabras; sin embargo, decidió poner atención a su advertencia. Lo último que deseaba era perder su oportunidad de ser feliz junto a Terry.

Después de reiterarle que volviera si descubría algo extraño, o perteneciente a su pasado, la mujer se despidió de la rubia, que se alejaba a paso lento de aquel lugar.

& & &

Dos personas más se encontraban atrapadas en el fuerte tráfico neoyorkino; las rutas se llenaban de más y más autos a las 6 de la mañana.

-Te dije que no tomarás esta ruta. Pero ¿me hiciste caso? No, nunca me haces caso-se quejó la chica.

-Por favor, Candy deja de reclamarme. Bastante es ya saber que me equivoqué-le pidió el chico sentado junto a ella.

-Te equivocaste porque querías. Te dije varias veces que no tomarás este camino.

-¿Podrías callarte un momento? Estoy tratando de salir de aquí.

-No puedes girar así. Chocarás con el auto que esta enfrente-advirtió ella al ver la maniobra que trataba de hacer él.

-Sé lo que estoy haciendo, no voy a rozarlo si quiera-aseguró él.

La rubia sólo se calló y se sentó correctamente, dispuesta a dejar de hablarle.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que podría salirme de ése tráfico-presumió él con aire engreído al tomar otra vía descongestionada.

-Ten cuidado, Alberto. Si no ves al frente chocaremos-le dijo ella sin mirarle.

-¿Por qué mejor no guardas silencio, Candy? Así te ves más linda-le dijo sonriendo irónicamente.

Ella sólo le mostró su lengua y decidió no mirarle hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-Esta es la notaria. Ya puedes bajar del auto, Candy-dijo él cuando abrió su puerta.

Ella no esperó a que él abriera la suya, y descendió del vehículo dando un portazo.

-Oye, oye, ¿qué te sucede?-preguntó aproximándose a ella.

-¿Qué me sucede? Sucede que estoy molesta. Sucede que quiero irme a la academia, y sucede que no quiero acompañarte a "esta notaria".

-Vamos, Candy, no me digas que te molestaste por lo de hace un rato.

-No, para nada, no estoy molesta-se veía más irónica que nunca.

-Lo siento, Candy, no quería hacerte molestar-se disculpó tomando sus manos entre las suyas-. ¿Me perdonas?

-De acuerdo. Pero debes prometerme que me llevarás a la academia apenas salgamos de aquí. Lo último que quiero es llegar tarde a mi clase.

-Bueno, hablaré con Gerard para que se encargue el mismo de finiquitar este negocio. Ahora vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Ambos rubios entraron a la edificación, disponiéndose a salir de ella lo más pronto posible.

Así empezaba el día que el destino había escogido para hacer girar las vidas de las personas involucradas en su juego.

& & &

Eran las dos de la tarde en la academia CAEMSA, la hora en la que la cafetería se llenaba completamente. Todos los estudiantes de todos los años y todas las clases estaban allí reunidos, disponiéndose a almorzar. Una larga fila para lograr conseguir la bandeja de comida servía para platicar y charlar entre ellos.

-Tenías que ir, Terry. Fue una banda patética.

-Oscar y yo pensábamos que estarían mejor. Pero resultó ser que nosotros tres juntos componemos mejores canciones que ellos-aseguró Brandon.

-En las ferias siempre se presentan bandas oportunistas. Pero me alegra saber que no me perdí el evento del siglo.

-Ni lo digas. Me decepcioné bastante cuando dijeron que Blink 182 no se presentaría-siguió lamentándose Brandon.

-Al menos tú pasaste una tarde más "placentera" que todos nosotros, ¿verdad, Terry?-bromeó otro de sus compañeros de la fila.

De inmediato todos los que le conocían que estaban en la fila comenzaron a hacerle bromas y comentarios insinuantes sobre el asunto.

-Basta ya, muchachos. Las cosas no son como dicen. No todas las mujeres son así conmigo, y no siempre tengo tanta suerte.

En ese momento, la chica que estaba justo delante de él se volvió sobre sus pasos para hablarle.

-Terry, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? Necesito dejar la fila un momento para contestar una llamada, ¿podrías cuidarme mi lugar?

Sus palabras se volvían nada delante de la mirada que estaba usando con él.

-Si, claro. ¿Por qué no?-respondió él con una sonrisa insinuante.

-Oh, gracias Terry. Tendré que pagártelo de alguna forma-se salió de la fila y susurró al estar muy cerca de su rostro-. Pensaré en algo para cuando regresé.

Las bromas de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar. Apenas la chica se había alejado y ya estaban formando una algarabía en son de burla.

-Ya basta muchachos-trató de detenerlos el castaño, pero no le prestaron atención.

Los jóvenes siguieron mofándose y poco a poco comenzaron a empujarle al ver que él seguía negando sus afirmaciones. Habían olvidado que estaban en una fila.

-Candy, ¿por qué te molestaste con Al?

-Sí, el sólo te dijo eso porque seguías criticándolo-señaló una de las chicas que estaba delante de la rubia en la fila.

-Sé que suena muy cruel lo que hice, pero tampoco él debió decirme esas cosas-insistió la rubia.

Junto a las chicas pasaba otra estudiante, y por los juegos y empujones de otros, la bebida de su bandeja fue a dar en el piso, casi mojándolas a ellas.

-Dios, ten más cuidado-reclamó una de ellas.

-Calma, Carola, ha sido un accidente-le dijo Candy para tranquilizarla.

-Sí. Al menos sólo nos ha salpicado los zapatos-agregó la otra.

Estaban tan concentradas en ése suceso reciente, que no pudieron prever lo que acontecería a continuación. La algarabía detrás de ellas había crecido mucho, y por las bromas y juegos terminaron empujando al castaño

El piso bajo sus pies estaba mojado, y tuvo que maniobrar para no caer al suelo...sin poder evitar rozar a la chica delante del...

-Tú...-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al volverse para ver a quien se había atrevido a tocarla.

La rubia sintió claramente cuando la persona detrás de ella había rozado su cuerpo más allá de su espalda...Ella no era de las chicas que no le ponía atención a aquellos supuestos accidentes. Tendría que darle una buena explicación al menos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?

-Ay, lo siento tanto, preciosa, pero simplemente me rendí a la tentación-contestó con la misma actitud de sus amigos.

-¿Tentación?-repitió ella incrédula de lo que había escuchado.

-Aja. Hasta tú tienes que reconocer que es casi imposible resistir algo así estando tan cerca el uno del otro.

-Tú...!eres un patán y un grosero!-se molestó al verlo tan despreocupado.

-Créeme que cualquier otra chica en tu lugar no diría eso-siguió con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¡No sé a que clase de chicas estarás acostumbrado a tratar, pero yo no soy una de ellas!

-¿Estás segura? Podrías ser una de ellas y no saberlo todavía.

-¡Aggg! ¡Eres un insolente!

La discusión había logrado atrapar la atención de todos los presentes; todos les miraban con asombro y curiosidad, a la espera de que sucediera lo peor. La rabia de la rubia iba en aumento, y eso parecía agradarle al muchacho, que sonreía con satisfacción y picardía al ver su expresión.

-Tal vez, pero nada de lo que digas hará que yo lamenté lo que hice-pregonó él engreído.

-¡¡Te voy a dar tu merecido!!

La rubia se abalanzó hacia él tratando de alcanzar su rostro para golpearle, pero él más atento a sus intenciones sujetó sus manos.

-Digan lo que digan, todas terminan arrojándose a mis brazos. Incluso tú-le dijo con su rostro muy cercano al de ella.

-¡¡Ya verás!!-gritó ella alejando su rostro para intentar liberarse de su agarre.

Así estuvieron forcejeando un momento, mientras que las voces de los demás llenaban el ambiente. Gritaban unos a favor de él, y otros en son de alarme. Pero el piso mojado bajo ellos los hizo resbalar, cayendo ella encima de él.

Varios hicieron exclamaciones de sorpresa, mientras que la gran mayoría guardó silencio. Ambos jóvenes enmudecieron, y se miraron con asombro al ver como había terminado su pelea.

De inmediato, algo en lo más profundo de su ser comenzó a agitarse. Era como si antes se hubieran visto, como si sus almas se reconocieran aunque jamás se habían visto.

Las pecas de la rubia se le hicieron conocidas, y algo en su interior le dijo que no estaba frente a una chica común.

La rubia en cambio, se sintió atraída por los ojos azules del muchacho, como si ya antes lo hubiera visto; su sentido irracional le dijo que lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Nos conocemos?-le preguntó él casi susurrando.

La rubia no pudo responder, y su primera reacción fue romper la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte nunca más!-le exigió ella al alejarse para ponerse de pie.

-Oye, no hagas una escena, ¿sí? No es para tanto-él la imitó mientras revisaba su ropa.

-¡Odio a los hombres como tú! ¡Son todos unos oportunistas!

-Fuiste tú la culpable por ser tan impulsiva-trató de calmarla.

-¡Eres un atrevido y un descarado por atreverte a tocarme!

-Ay lo siento mucho, no sabía que las lesbianas le tenían tanta repulsión a los hombres-dijo él cansado de sus reclamos.

De nuevo muchas exclamaciones de sorpresa se hicieron audibles, e incluso la rubia se sorprendió momentáneamente.

-Supongo que eso no es algo extraño para ti, porque eres uno de esos "hombres" que comparten su "intimidad" con sus amigos-hizo alusión a los demás que estaban detrás del castaño.

-Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso, niña tonta-aseguró uno comenzando a avanzar hacia ella, seguido de los demás.

-No, no, Brandon, no hay que usar esos métodos con ella-lo detuvo Terry-. Es típico de una lesbiana acusar a otro de ser homosexual. Después de todo, cada ladrón juzga por su condición.

El orgullo de la rubia se vio herido, y se sintió más molesta cuando todos le miraron con altivez.

-Es una lástima, porque se pierde un cuerpo muy bonito contigo. Pero creo que ni yo, que soy un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, podría hacer que una lesbiana como tú fuera una mujer normal.

Se acercó a ella y valiéndose de su diferencia de altura, la miró con inferioridad.

-Ningún hombre cuerdo se fijaría en una mujer tan poca cosa como tú.

Era demasiado. Sus últimas palabras le habían llegado al alma, recordándole que ella no era igual a las otras, que tenía un pasado que la convertía en una mujer sucia...que parte de lo que él decía, era verdad.

Hubiera empezado a llorar, pero una tercera voz la hizo voltear.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Qué escándalo es este?!

-Nada grave, Srita. Eduina. Sólo estábamos poniendo en su lugar a quien se cree superior-respondió Terry mirando a la rubia con desprecio.

-¿Qué ha dicho, joven Granderson?

Candy sintió que no podía retener más sus lágrimas, y se echó a correr para salir de la cafetería sin importarle lo que opinaran los demás.

-¡Srita. Whiton!-la mujer trató de detenerle pero fue en vano-. ¿Por qué se ha ido así?

-Es por él, Srita. Eduina. Éste chico ha sido el responsable de todo esto-habló una de las amigas de la rubia.

-Sí, él se atrevió a tocarla aprovechándose de que estaba junto a ella en la fila.

Terry y sus amigos las miraron con desafío, pero no se intimidaron. Candy ya tenía suficiente con todo su pasado como para soportar las ofensas de ellos. Tenían que apoyarla ahora más que nunca.

-¡Basta! No permitiré que acusen a ningún estudiante sin oír testimonios primero. Sugiero a todos que vuelvan a sus salones, y que no se hable más del asunto.

La Srita. Eduina era una de las figuras de autoridad con más fuerza en la academia CAEMSA, y por ende no podían desobedecerla cuando daba una orden.

-Y para resolver este conflicto, quiero a la Srita. Whiton y al joven Granderson en mi oficina después de clases.

-Pero Srita. Eduina, Candy no hizo nada-insistió la chica.

-Sin peros, Srita. Winslow. Le recomiendo que siga mis órdenes y le informe mi decisión a la Srita. Whiton, si es que no quiere tener problemas con la academia.

La chica no pudo protestar más y sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada.

-¡Vamos jóvenes, vuelvan todos a sus clases, y si tienen horas libres salgan ahora mismo a los pasillos y alrededores!

Con fastidio y reticencia, los estudiantes fueron vaciando la cafetería, pero un pequeño grupo fue congregándose alrededor de Terry.

-Bravo, Terry. No pudiste ser más rudo con ella-lo apremió uno de ellos.

-La pusiste en su lugar con todas las de la ley.

-¿Tú la conoces, Terry?-inquirió Oscar ya a su lado.

-No sé quien sea. Pero acaba de ganarse al peor de los enemigos en mí.

-Se llama Candy Whiton, y está en la misma clase que nosotros, Terry-aclaró Brandon.

-Entonces, que se prepare la tal Candy Whiton. Voy a hacer de su vida un infierno de ahora en adelante.

Así terminó aquel evento. El encuentro de dos almas perdidas se había dado. Sólo el destino decidiría en adelante el rumbo que tomarían sus vidas.

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola a todas y todos! Después de una laga ausencia del mundo de la escritura, regreso hoy para compartir con ustedes la historia que me ha mantenido alejada por tanto tiempo. Como ven el fic promete ser poco ortodoxo, siguiendo mi costumbre para escribir.; sé que el comienzo pudo parecerle a muchas desagradable porque comienza con Susana, pero pasado eso, les prometo a todas que, si le dan la oportunidad, la historia no las decepcionará.

En fin, por hoy me despido, pero mis planes son volver cada 2 semanas. Hasta entonces si desean darme su opinión, lanzarme tomates y hasta enviarme a la horca, lo pueden hacer con un review (en verdad espero que de tomates no pase, jejeje), y así sabré si les gusta o no el fic.

**Avances del próximo Cap:**

Susana se topa con Candy y se atreve a hacer lo que no se atrevió en el pasado. Candy comienza a notar el cambio que está viviendo su vida en la academia. Terry le declara la guerra a Candy y le demuestra que no se detendrá hasta acabar con ella.

Nos leemos pronto, ¡Bye!


	2. Ocultando sentimientos

**Ocultando sentimientos**

Aquella tarde en la academia CAEMSA había sido la más difícil para una estudiante. Candy Whiton se había retirado sin dar explicaciones del edificio.

Se alejó bastante. Estando ya muy retirada del edificio, de la academia, de la ciudad, pudo desahogarse completamente.

El mirador del puerto de Manhattan siempre le había ayudado a librarse de sus penas. Recordaba innumerables ocasiones en las que, el único testigo de sus lágrimas, había sido el mar. Era su refugio, y ya que en ese día había recordado nuevamente su pasado decidió volver al lugar que hace algún buen tiempo no visitaba.

La tarde seguía cayendo, así que antes de que el sol dejara de iluminar el cielo, extrajo de su bolso un pequeño celular. Buscó en su agenda telefónica el número de la persona a la que tantas veces había acudido.

-¿Alberto?-hizo una pausa para escuchar la voz de su interlocutor- Si, soy yo. Escucha, necesito que vengas por mí. Estoy en el puerto de Manhattan, en el mirador. ¿Puedes?-al escuchar la respuesta que deseaba se tranquilizó un poco- Esta bien, te espero.

Sabía que no tenía que esperar mucho, y así fue…

-Candy, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó él cuando se sentó junto a él en el auto.

-Sí, Al, no me pasa nada. Conduce con cuidado, ¿quieres?-respondió ella fingiendo calma.

Tuvo suficiente tiempo para borrar las huellas que las lágrimas habían dejado en su rostro.

-A mi no me engañas. Sé que cuando vienes aquí es por algo malo.

-De verdad, Al, estoy bien. Sólo quería despejar mi mente, no ha pasado nada.

El muchacho suspiró, resignado a la falsa respuesta de la rubia. No era la primera vez que trataba de hermetizarse en su mundo. El problema era uno solo: ¿Cuánto tiempo más sufriría por el recuerdo de ése pasado? Deseaba que pronto se alejaran esas pesadillas.

A pesar del tráfico de la tarde, con las habilidades del rubio llegaron pronto a su casa. Ella bajó presurosa del auto mientras que él se tomaba su tiempo para entrar a la estancia.

-¿Nos vas a cenar conmigo?-preguntó él al verla subir las escaleras, seguramente a su habitación.

-No tengo apetito-se justificó con rapidez.

-Entonces, no bajarás hasta mañana, ¿verdad?

-Discúlpame, no me siento de humor, Al-dicho esto se perdió en el pasillo de la planta superior y desapareció con el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto.

Alberto sacudió dos veces su cabeza, tratando de darse a si mismo aliento para hablar con ella. Siguió uno a uno sus pasos hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la alcoba. Tocó levemente, y tras escuchar su voz, entró a la habitación.

-¿Candy?

Ella estaba en su cama, sentada, leyendo uno de los libros de su escritorio.

-¿Qué quieres, Al?

-Deja de fingir, por favor. Te conozco. Sé cuando te sientes mal.

-Al, por favor, deja de insistir. Ya te dije que estoy bien, así que no sigas. Nada malo me ocurre-negó ella alzando un poco la voz.

-De acuerdo. No insistiré. Pero quiero que sepas, que siempre voy a estar contigo. Cuando quieras hablar, o necesites a alguien que te escuche, aquí voy a estar yo-le sonrió con dulzura.

-Alberto…

No pudo pronunciar más. Sólo se arrojó a sus brazos, los mismos que la habían protegido en más de una ocasión. Después de haber sobrevivido a ese infierno, el único que había estado ahí a su lado había sido él. Alberto era una persona muy especial en su vida, y había demostrado ser su confidente en más de una ocasión. Y aún así, no se sentía lista para contarle…

& & &

Una semana había pasado del incidente en la cafetería, y la academia CAEMSA parecía no haberlo olvidado. En los pasillos se mencionaba la discusión una y otra vez.

Carola Wildenberg, y Ruby Holden, las dos amigas de la rubia, se habían encargado de informarle el final de la discusión.

-La Srita. Eduina quería verlos a los dos en su oficina. Pero nosotras fuimos a verla y hablamos por ti.

-Le explicamos la situación y el porque te fuiste. Y entonces te absolvió.

-Gracias chicas. No sé que haría sin ustedes-reconoció Candy con una sonrisa.

-Eso, Candy, debes sonreír. No tienes que darle el gusto a ese bueno para nada.

-Después de todo, lo que diga un sujeto como él no cuenta.

-Mejor no mencionemos el tema, chicas. Que todo quede en el pasado, y asunto olvidado.

No podía prever que una semana después, los estudiantes no estarían tan de acuerdo con ella.

-Hola, Candy, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó una estudiante al verla entrar al salón.

-Muy bien, Marcela, ¿y tú?-trató de acercarse para saludarla.

-Uy, estaré mejor mientras no te acerques. No quiero que una lesbiana me toque-se alejó de ella con repugnancia.

-¿Qué dices?

-Ay, lo siento, Candy, no es nada personal. Es sólo que no me gusta tener a las lesbianas tan cerca.

-¡Yo no soy una lesbiana!-negó con severidad.

-¿Ah no? Pero, el otro día en la cafetería dijiste que lo eras.

-¡Yo no soy una lesbiana, y nunca dije serlo porque no lo soy!

-Ah, bueno…tendrás que aclarárselo a muchos, porque todos piensan que sí.

-¿De dónde podrían obtener esa absurda idea?

-Pues del rechazo que le diste a Terry Granderson, ¿o no?-intervino otra chica con mirada rencorosa.

-¿Qué?

-Hay que ser una lesbiana para rechazar a semejante galán.

-¿Y quién dice que Terry Granderson, o como se llame es un galán?-replicó Candy molesta.

-Pues todas las que estudiamos en esta academia. ¿Acaso no sabes que es el mejor de los estudiantes?

-Es lindo, atento, muy bueno tocando el piano y el bajo, y por si fuera poco pertenece a una familia de influencias-explicó otra chica.

-Pues se les olvidó decir que es un arrogante, un insolente y un pervertido que se aprovecha de las mujeres-agregó la rubia bastante indignada.

-Tal vez para ti. Pero para el resto de los estudiantes es un alumno ejemplar, y una de las personas con mayor credibilidad en esta academia.

Era increíble. ¿Sería posible que toda la academia estuviese equivocada? Candy no podía creerlo…

Una conocida campana les anunció a los estudiantes que su tiempo libre había terminado y que debían volver a sus deberes. Las chicas frente a ella desaparecieron mientras que la rubia seguía a sus amigas al salón. Cuando todos tomaron asiento, un pequeño grupo de estudiantes llegó.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí. La recién descubierta lesbiana está en nuestra misma clase-era la voz de él, el mismo muchacho de la cafetería.

Había entrado con unos cuantos compañeros, todos con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que él estaba usando.

-Parece que tendrás que acostumbrarte a los hombres después de todo, niñita.

-Mira, escúchame bien-se levantó sin escuchar las advertencias de sus amigas- no sé quien seas ni como te llames, pero te advierto que no dejaré que te burles de mí.

Estaban frente a frente otra vez, mirándose con suficiencia y reto.

-Terry Granderson para ti, preciosa. Todo un placer volverte a ver-le dijo con burla e ironía.

-¡No me llames así, no eres nadie para tratarme de ese modo, y no te permito…!

-¡El que no te permite a ti, soy yo!-le gritó callándola en el acto- A Terry Granderson nadie le habla de ese modo, y quien se atreve a hacerlo recibe una lección.

Creyó que la intimidaría, que la pondría en su lugar, pero no fue así. A pesar de haberse callado por la sorpresa, lo miró con rabia y supremacía, dándole a entender que si antes no había tenido un enemigo, ya lo tenía en ella.

Él hizo lo mismo y se espero lo peor. Parecía que entre los dos se iba a desatar una batalla, pero…

-Buenos días, jóvenes. Por favor tomen todos sus asientos-la voz del Prof. los tomó por sorpresa.

Todos le obedecieron sin dudarlo, y sólo ellos dos se quedaron de pie.

-Joven Granderson, Srita. Whiton, tomen sus asientos, por favor. La clase va a comenzar ya-les pidió él con firmeza.

Se miraron una última vez con odio y desafío antes de sentarse cada cual en su lugar. Lo que había sido el comienzo de la clase de historia de la música, había sido el comienzo también de una declaración de guerra.

Toda la clase 04 ahora sabía, que Terry Granderson y Candy Whiton eran enemigos.

& & &

Era la hora del descanso y para aligerar las tensiones Terry había decidido alejarse un poco con su novia. Sus amigos bien lo entendieron y prefirieron ocupar el receso en otros asuntos.

-No puedo creer que esté en tu misma clase, Terry.

-Sí, Susana. Ella está en la misma clase que yo-reafirmó el castaño acostado en el pasto a un lado de la rubia.

Había escuchado toda la historia y el suceso. Pero algo no encajaba del todo. Susana no entendía por qué Terry se había ensañado con una chica que solo le reclamó porque él la hubiese tocado "accidentalmente". Le había pedido que se alejara de la chica, fuese quien fuese. No iba a permitir que por un roce "accidental" pudiese fijarse en otra.

-Tendrás que ignorarla entonces. Eso sería lo mejor.

-Sí, pero créeme que es lo que menos deseo. Quiero darle una lección. ¿Quién se cree que es para insultarme a mí?

-Seguramente lo dijo porque estaba molesta. Yo también me molestaría si me tocaran y no me dieran una explicación.

-Créeme, Susy, se pasó de prepotente. Es una de esas personas que se cree con autoridad para todo.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema. No quiero que desperdiciemos nuestro tiempo libre hablando de otra.

-Tienes razón. ¿Por qué no me enseñas la canción de la que me hablaste, la que escribiste en el piano anoche?

-Sí, buena idea. Pero la dejé entre mis cosas. Iré a buscarla, y vuelvo en seguida-aceptó ella gustosa.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar con prisa. Había comenzado a componer una canción que antes de niña había maquinado; los conocimientos de su mente anterior nuevamente le habían sido útiles, y así fue muy fácil escribirla. Quería compartir al menos aquella parte de si misma con Terry, pero justamente cuando estaba a la mitad del patio, vio algo que la dejó helada.

¡¡Era Candy!! Candy estaba ahí, sonriendo, caminando con dos chicas más, pero allí estaba. Se veía como una chica normal del siglo XXI pero era sumamente idéntica a la Candy que ella alguna vez había visto. Vestía muy cubierta entre ropas modernas, con el cabello suelto y adornado por un cintillo del mismo tono que su ropa; su cara seguía igual, llena de pecas, con esos ojos verdes llamativos.

De repente, la sorpresa de verla allí se acabó. Sintió unas ganas enormes de desquitar toda su rabia, su sufrimiento y la infelicidad que había vivido antes de despertar nuevamente en esa nueva vida. En su pasado había perdido a Terry a pesar de tenerlo a su lado, y todo era por ella…ella, que pudo salir de su vida pero no de su corazón. Candy siempre había estado ahí, no había dejado a Terry. Tenía que desquitarse…

Avanzó con rabia hasta donde estaba ella, y reunió todas sus fuerzas para empujarla por la espalda. Naturalmente, cayó al suelo, tirando sus cosas, muy cercana a la fuente central del patio por lo que consiguió la atención de todos.

-¡Oye tú, ¿por qué me empujaste?!-reclamó Candy cuando pudo ver a su atacante.

-Candy, ¿estás bien?-preguntaron a coro sus amigas al ayudarla levantarse.

-¡No, no estoy bien, quiero que ella me responda por qué me empujó!-gritó la rubia volviéndose hacia ella.

-No sé. Tal ves te lo merecías, o tal vez lo hice porque me provocó-respondió Susana con una sonrisa de maldad.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a empujarme, quién te crees que eres para hacer eso?!-su respuesta la enfureció.

-Alguien muy superior a ti, seguramente-la miró con inferioridad y una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Pues yo te voy a enseñar a reconsiderar tus acciones!-dicho esto, la rubia le devolvió el empujón también.

Susana sin esperarlo, cayó al suelo en medio de todas las miradas que ya estaban sobre ellas. El escándalo había llamado la suficiente atención como para que Terry y sus amigos se apersonaran.

-Susana, ¿qué sucedió?-la llamó el castaño al acercarse sin poner atención a los demás.

-Esta chica se atrevió a empujarme, Terry-dijo ella con fingida indignación después de que la ayudara a levantarse.

-¿Tú otra vez?-dijo él al reconocer su rostro.

-Me empujó a propósito, Terry-se quejó Susana.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Ella me ha empujado a mí primero!-refutó Candy.

-Es verdad, Candy sólo le devolvió el empujón porque ella misma confesó haberlo hecho a propósito-la secundó su amiga Ruby.

-O tal vez lo hiciste para desquitarte con ella porque sabías que era mi novia, ¿verdad?-sugirió Terry con severidad.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Si quisiera desquitarme lo haría contigo mismo, no tendría porque meterla a ella en el asunto!-replicó Candy.

-¡Esta mintiendo, Terry!-gritó Susana valiéndose de su mejor actuación.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que si tienes valor para desquitarte con las personas que son allegadas a mí, tendrás el suficiente valor para nadar en la fuente.

Candy no pudo terminar de asimilar sus palabras. En un momento estaba de pie frente a ellos, y en el siguiente había aterrizado en la fuente central. Terry la había empujado, y estando delante de la fuente fue a parar al agua. Las risas de los demás estudiantes no se hicieron esperar.

-¡¡CANDY!!-gritaron sus amigas antes de correr a ayudarle.

Las risas seguían y seguían, ella estaba empapada. Susana sonreía maliciosamente disfrutando la escena que la rubia protagonizaba. Los amigos de Terry le miraban con suficiencia y burla. Terry no pudo darle una mejor lección.

-Espero que con esto te quede claro que si metes con algo mío, vas a recibir una lección. Y espero que con el agua se te bajen las ínfulas de niña pretenciosa que tienes y aprendas cual es tu lugar de una vez, porque alguien tan poca cosa como tú no puede hacerme frente a mí.

En medio de las risas y las miradas de burla, Candy se alejó molesta, humillada. Al pasar junto a la rubia que todo había ocasionado, supo que se había ganado una nueva enemiga, y que por cosas del azar resultó ser la novia del peor sujeto de la academia. _"Hacen una excelente pareja esos dos. Un par de insolentes, tal para cual"_, se dijo a si misma.

Un entretenido receso había sido ese, sin duda alguna.

& & &

-Terry, mi amor, estoy tan contenta. Nunca pensé que me ibas a defender así.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo, Susana? Eres mi novia, siempre voy a defenderte de quien quiera hacerte daño.

La rubia frente a él parecía estar más que complacida por la actitud del castaño. Su actuación en el patio le había dejado en claro que tenía todo su apoyo de su lado. Susana no podía estar más satisfecha.

-Terry, ya debo irme. Tengo clases hasta las cuatro-le informó ella.

-Y yo estaré aquí esperándote cuando salgas.

-Gracias, Terry.

La rubia misma se atrevió a iniciar un beso breve de despedida. Se le empezaban a hacer muy normales los besos furtivos que ambos compartían en público. La actitud desenfadada de Terry sólo contribuía a darle toda su confianza.

Cuando el muchacho se quedó solo, un nuevo joven se acercó a él.

-Fuiste muy malo, Terry.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó sin entender la afirmación de su amigo, Oscar.

-Lo que le hiciste en el patio a esa chica. Estuvo muy mal.

-¿Tú crees? Todos dicen que no pude darle una mejor lección.

-No, Terry. Me refiero a que te excediste con esa chica. Candy, o como se llame.

-¿Te refieres a Whiton?

-Sea cual sea su apellido, te excediste con ella. No debiste empujarla así, no debiste ser tan rudo con ella. Le hiciste pasar una gran vergüenza frente a toda la academia.

-¿Y eso qué? Ella empujó a Susana. Se lo tenía bien merecido-le restó importancia el castaño.

-No, Terry. Yo vi lo que pasó, y fue Susana quien la empujó primero. Ella sólo se defendió de tu novia.

-Que bueno. Seguramente Susana la reconoció, y quiso vengarse por mi cuenta.

-¿Sabes qué? A veces te excedes de ser malvado. Esa chica sólo ha sufrido tus insultos y tú sigues tratando de hacerle daño.

-Lo merece por ser tan prepotente. Se cree con poder de mandar sobre otros.

-¿Y crees que tú no haces lo mismo cuando tomas esa actitud de ser el "vengador oscuro"?

-Ya basta, Oscar. No quiero seguir hablando de esa mocosa. Prefiero que dejes el tema atrás y asunto olvidado-el castaño sólo se recostó en el respaldar de la silla que ocupaba.

-De acuerdo, Terry. No diré más del asunto-aceptó pesadamente el moreno.

Oscar se alejó del lugar con rumbo al laboratorio de música, tratando de entender el por qué su amigo estaba ensañándose con una chica que apenas acababan de conocer.

& & &

Una semana había pasado desde que Candy Whiton y Terry Granderson se hubiesen declarado guerra. Pero tal parecía que la suerte de la rubia había ido en descenso a raíz de aquello.

Sentada en uno de los sillones del salón, la rubia pensaba en los recientes hechos que le recordaban una y otra vez su fallido intento por esquivar a ese chico tan pretencioso.

&-FLASHBACK-&

Era una tranquila mañana, y el día anterior toda CAEMSA había presenciado la lección que había sufrido a manos de Terry en el patio principal. Aunque eso le había afectado un poco, no pensaba bajar la cabeza ante semejante tipejo.

Era el día del laboratorio de piano, y aunque no era su instrumento favorito, ansiaba tocar música para liberar su mente. Un grupo de chicas estaban con ella esperando al profesor que daría la siguiente clase.

-Me muero por tocar una nueva canción de piano que escribí-reveló emocionada una de las chicas.

-El piano no es mi fuerte, pero también estoy ansiosa por tocar-agregó la rubia.

-Tal parece que tu fuerte no es el vestir-irrumpió Terry en el salón.

Esta vez, sólo le acompañaban dos de sus amigos.

-Esta bien que seas lesbiana, pero no tienes por qué ser alérgica a la ropa de mujer-dijo él con burla.

Candy siempre acostumbraba a vestir abrigada. Aquella mañana vestía una camisa amarilla que le cubría hasta el cuello, y una chaqueta roja que iba bien con su cabello rubio; sus pantalones eran del mismo tono que su blusa, y terminaba de cubrirse completamente con unas botas cortas.

En los últimos años, aquellos que transcurrieron después de que sus padres murieran, se había preocupado más por protegerse que por verse bien. Si bien su ropa no era insinuante, tampoco era el tipo de vestimenta que usara una chica femenina, aunque fuese moderna.

-¿A quién le pides consejo para vestirte? ¿Al asistente de Michael Jackson?-su comentario sólo provocó las risas en su contra.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre mi forma de vestir. Yo no critico tus fachas de payaso-se defendió ella.

-No entiendo que hace una chica como tú aquí. Si tocas tan mal como insultas, estás perdiendo tu tiempo-señaló Brandon.

-Para tu información, Candy es una de las mejores tocando el piano.

-Y además, canta muy bien-agregó Carola, secundando a su amiga.

-Eso lo dudo. Hasta ahora sólo he escuchado muy malos cacareos de esa gallina-se mofó el castaño.

-¡Jóvenes!-la vos del profesor calló las risas de los demás presentes-. Podrán bromear todo lo que quieran afuera. Pero les agradezco que estando dentro de mi laboratorio, mantengan la seriedad y compostura. La necesitarán para tocar el piano.

Todos comenzaron a tomar sus lugares mientras que el profesor se ubicaba en un lugar visible.

-Muy bien, estudiantes. Hoy practicaremos la afinación. Es un requisito importante a la hora de tocar. Tanto en la melodía como en el canto.

Todos prestaban mucha atención a la clase, a pesar de haberse mantenido distraídos por unos momentos antes del inicio de la misma.

-Para esta unidad tomaremos una demostración como inicio. La clase pasada creo haber dicho que debían prepararse con una canción que disfrutaran tocar. Mm.…-el profesor dio unas cuantas vueltas antes de decidir nombrar a algún estudiante- Srita. Whiton. ¿Puede usted ilustrar a la clase con algún fragmento?

-¿Un fragmento?-repitió ella dudosa.

-Sí. Un breve soneto de alguna canción que disfrute tocar. Sólo para empezar la clase.

-Bueno…esta bien-aceptó ella reticente antes de levantarse y tomar lugar frente al piano central del salón.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en ella, y trató de conservar la calma que siempre tenía para esos casos. Eran raras las veces en las que los nervios la atacaban al estar frente al piano, pero por alguna razón aquella mañana estaba dudosa.

Pensó en alguna canción que pudiera representar su sentir en ese momento…y su mente ubicó la que más se adaptaba a sus sentimientos, y su historia…

Desde muy pequeñita conocí la soledad

Y sentí mucho miedo en medio de la oscuridad

Comprendí q la vida no era fácil para mí

Que tendría que luchar si es que quería ser feliz

Y pensé... Algún día lo lograré

Siempre vendrán… Tiempos mejores

Las notas del piano llenaban al ambiente. Mientras que los estudiantes escuchaban atentos la interpretación. Nadie se esperaba que la rubia tuviera una voz tan melodiosa….menos, Terry Granderson….

Conocí 100 países siempre me gusto viajar

Gente muy diferente muchas formas de pensar

Pero la pobre gente la que siempre sufre y da

Esa no era distinta en todas partes era igual

Y pensé…solamente les diré

Siempre vendrán…tiempos mejores

Siempre vendrán…tiempos mejores

El maestro hizo una señal con su mano derecha para que cerrara la canción y ella lo hizo casi al instante. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y gran parte de la clase apremió la demostración.

-Excelente, Srita. Whiton. Una excelente interpretación de una maravillosa pieza, y justo el ejemplo de afinación que esperaba nos diera.

La chica asintió levemente y decidió volver a su lugar anterior.

-Como lo hemos visto antes, jóvenes, la afinación es establecer la armonía justa entre la voz y la melodía. En este caso: el piano-posó su mano sobre el instrumento central.

-Lamento interrumpirlo, maestro Steckley, pero la afinación significa cantar y tocar a la perfección cada uno de los sonidos que componen la pieza y a un mismo ritmo-intervino el castaño, y todas las miradas se centraron en él-. De ser así, creo que la interpretación de la Srita Whiton no califica para ser un ejemplo. El ritmo de su voz se adelantó un poco a la melodía de sus notas.

-Es una canción en piano. Las notas se prolongan porque se toca un acústico, y la melodía nunca debe apagarse antes que la voz-replicó la rubia con notable enfado.

-Temo que tiene razón, Srita Whiton-acotó el profesor a favor de Terry-. Buena observación, joven Granderson. Detalles como ése, son los que arreglaremos en esta clase.

Candy demostró firmeza y seguridad al interpretar una canción improvisada. Pero entonces, Terry dejó bien en claro que conocía del tema mucho más que el propio tutor.

&-FIN DEL FLASBACK-&

-Y por eso, jóvenes, la música de Ludwig van Beethoven es una de las más reconocidas en el mundo-explicaba sonriente una profesora.

_"__Ludwig van __Beethoven…he escuchado mil veces sus sonetos. ¿Hasta cuándo nos hablaran de él?"_

La clase de historia de la música se le hacía tan aburrida a la rubia. Era la tercera vez que volteaba al amplio ventanal junto a ella.

_"Ese idiota… ¿quién se cree que es?_ _¿Acaso nunca le han dicho que esa conducta de sabelotodo les desagrada a las personas?_ " Candy no entendía porque sus deducciones sobre Terry Granderson no concordaban con la realidad del caso.

&-FLASHBACK-&

-¿Pueden creerlo? Se sabía todo del tema. Nunca conocí a alguien que supiera más de la clase que ese maestro-comentó Ruby.

Las tres chicas estaban en los pasillos, guardando sus cosas en los casilleros.

-Bueno es fácil hacerlo cuando tienes tantas ventajas como él-agregó Carola.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Oí decir que Terry Granderson es un estudiante muy aplicado. Y como no serlo si se tiene a mami y a papi para comprar todos los libros e instrumentos.

-Puede ser cierto lo que dices, pero todos saben que Terry Granderson no es así en verdad-intervino otra chica que pasaba justo en aquel momento.

-¿Ah, no?-preguntó Carola con reto.

-No. Terry es un chico muy liberal. Y también su familia. No es el típico niño rico al que todos molestan.

-Pues a mí me parece bastante molesto que tenga esa actitud de presunción-habló la rubia cerrando con fuerza su casillero para hacerse notar.

-Que mal. Pero te aclaro, querida, que Terry no presume lo que tiene. A él no le hace falta.

-Es tan talentoso que todos los notan al tratar con él-la secundó la chica junto a ella-. Y los que se disgustan por ello-se acercó a su interlocutora-, sólo demuestran tener celos.

Candy iba a articular algo para dejar en claro lo que pensaba del sujeto, pero al estar en un lugar muy concurrido sólo alcanzó a ver como las chicas se marchaban sin decir más.

&-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-&

-Candy-escuchó a Ruby llamándola en voz baja para no ser descubierta por la profesora.

-¿Mm?-volvió la mirada algo desconcentrada.

-Te estaba preguntando si quieres acompañarme a hacer unas compras hoy. Iremos las tres juntas, Carola, tú y yo.

-¿Juntas?

Otra actividad que haría en grupo...Eso le recordaba a un acuerdo pasado al que juntas habían llegado.

&-FLASHBACK-&

Era miércoles por la tarde, y aunque su clase de audio-perceptiva había sido cancelada, ella iba a quedarse en la academia. Unas dos semanas atrás había pactado con sus amigas practicar algún deporte para distraerse un buen rato. Los juegos ínter-académicos le venían de perlas a las tres.

-Muy bien, chicas, todas a sus posiciones. Candy, tú estarás frente a la red-indicó la entrenadora.

-De acuerdo-aceptó ella comprobando que sus amigas estaban una a cada lado de su posición.

-Ahora, el equipo B tome sus posiciones-pidió la mujer.

-¿Ellas están en el otro equipo?

-Son Susana Marnell y su grupo-reafirmó Ruby su suposición.

-Casualidades del destino. Tendremos que pisar el mismo bicho que toda la academia ya ha pisado-dijo Susana, provocando la risa de sus compañeras.

Candy ya había entendido por su altercado con ella, que si bien había ganado un enemigo en Terry, con ella serían dos.

-Ahorra aire, Susana. Te hará falta para cuidar tus uñas mientras te ganamos-replicó la dueña de los ojos verdes.

-La que debe cuidarse eres tú, querida. Puede que mi saque te corte las alas de "jugadora ejemplar", igual al comentario de Terry que destruyó tu lamento.

-Eso lo veremos-replicó con reto.

-Suficiente plática, chicas. Ubíquense todas en su lugar-ordenó la entrenadora por segunda vez, antes de alejarse- ¿Listas?-y casi al instante sonó el silbato que indicaba el comienzo del juego.

Entre los equipos había mucha competencia, de las dos rubias en especial; pero la alegría se sintió cuando el equipo de Candy logró anotar un punto.

-¡SÍ! ¡BIEN HECHO, CHICAS, SÍ!-se apremiaban unas a otras.

-Yo le enseñaré a esa melindrosa que nadie me vence a mí-amenazó Susana en voz baja cuando tuvo el balón en sus manos y antes de sonar el silbato hizo su saque.

Aunque todas estaban preparadas para devolverlo, ninguna esperaba que el impacto fuera dirigido a Candy. La rubia cayó irremediablemente cuando la pelota golpeó su cabeza.

-¡¿Candy, estás bien?!-la socorrieron todas.

-¡Esa…idiota…!-la insultó aún sobándose la cabeza- ¿Quién te has creído que eres para golpearme?-apenas pudo se levantó y avanzó hacia ella seguida de las demás.

-¡Srita Withon, basta de escándalos!-la detuvo la entrenadora-. Ha sido sólo un accidente.

-¡Usted no entiende, esto no fue un accidente, fue todo planeado por ella!-objetó muy ofuscada.

-¿Por mí?-repitió con inocencia la rubia frente a ella.

-¡Es sólo una maleducada, igual que el prepotente de su novio!

-¡Basta, Srita. Withon, ni un insulto más! Me queda claro que no es su fuerte competir sanamente. Por lo tanto, debo pedirle que abandone mi campo ahora mismo.

-Pero…-trató de defenderse sin resultados.

-¡Sin excusas!-la detuvo la mujer- El voleibol no es para pelear. Y temo que la reputación del juego se ve en peligro por estudiantes como usted.

Era demasiado. Se marchó sin agregar otra palabra. Aunque si pudo escuchar entre las voces de sus amigas y compañeras el presuntuoso comentario de su rival.

-Tenía yo razón. Esa torpe no podría durar más de tres encuentros-y terminó con la burlona carcajada de las otras adversarias.

&-FIN DEL FLASBACK-&

_"Esa creída…no podría durar más de 5 minutos conmigo en una pelea. Ya le demostraría entonces quien soy yo…"_.

-Candy, aún no me has respondido. ¿Irás de compras con nosotras?

-Claro, Ruby. Como no hacerlo-trató de sonreír.

-Srita. Withon-la llamó la profesora-, si tan poco le interesa el tema, le recomiendo que salga del aula ya mismo, en vez de interrumpir mi lección.

-Lo siento, profesora Mongar, no interrumpiré más su clase. Lo prometo-aseguró la rubia tratando de ser convincente.

-Eso espero. O será lo último que interrumpa de aquí hasta su graduación-amenazó la mujer con expresión severa.

Esa mirada…si antes hubiera sabido lo que avecinaba esa mirada…

&-FLASHBACK-&

A pesar de haber pasado un día tan amargo, Candy esperaba que aquella tarde del jueves fuese mejor que el día anterior. Eran las doce y la clase 03 disfrutaba ampliamente de su hora libre.

Carola y Ruby habían ido por unas bebidas, pero ella seguía en el laboratorio de piano, platicando amenamente con una compañera.

-Es increíble que no prefieras el piano, Candy, si lo tocas tan bien…

-Nunca dije que no me gustaba…pero para ser sincera, la guitarra me gusta más.

-Vaya, vaya, que novedad Yo pensaba que la hora libre era para estar afuera-la voz de Terry resonó en el salón.

-No tú de nuevo, Granderson-se lamentó la rubia con tono de hastío.

-Lamento decirte, chica pecosa, que no eres la única estudiante en esta academia.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Chica pecosa. ¿O vas a decirme que no te queda el apodo a la perfección?

-¿En serio? Porque yo no he encontrado todavía un apodo que englobe todos tus defectos.

-No hay un apodo que hable de algo tan perfecto, ¿o sí?-dijo él con presunción.

-¿Sabes que eres un presumido?-lo miró ella con desafío.

-¿Sabes que eres muy mala para defenderte?-añadió Brandon, junto a Terry, acompañado de dos chicos más.

-Pues él debe ser peor. Tal perece que siempre te necesita como niñera, ¿verdad?-se mofó ella haciendo alusión a Terry.

-Escucha, chica pecosa. Me parece que tu "método" para defenderte es demasiado brusco, aunque eso está bien para alguien como tú. ¿Pero qué crees? No aciertas. Porque justo ayer tuviste la brillante idea de usarlo con Susana. ¿Y qué crees que pienso yo?

-Piensas justo como lo espera ella. Me pregunto que clase de mentira te habrá dicho de mí-dijo ella fingiendo curiosidad.

-Susana es una chica muy delicada, y aunque tú seas todo lo opuesto a ella no tienes el derecho de creerte con poder de golpearla-explicó Brandon.

-¿Golpearla?-repitió ella- ¿Eso les dijo de mí?

-Debes saber que soy muy paciente. Pero tu patética actitud, ya me está haciendo salirme de mis cabales-advirtió Terry.

-Si es así, te aconsejo visitar al psicólogo de la academia. Tiene excelentes métodos para calmarte-sonrió irónicamente-. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ensayar-agregó girándose para acercarse al piano.

-El laboratorio de piano es mío.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó ella.

-El laboratorio de piano es mío. Lárgate-repitió Terry con voz severa.

-No veo que tenga tu nombre por aquí, así que no debe ser de tu pertenencia.

-Escúchame bien-se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente-, si no me expliqué la última vez, lo repito ahora. Quien se mete con algo mío, sufre una lección. Estas en mi laboratorio, lárgate sino quieres sufrir las consecuencias.

-¡No eres nadie para amenazarme, y no me…!

Candy no pudo terminar de gritar. Sólo pudo sentir como la mano de Terry caía sobre su mejilla y el golpe la hacía retroceder al instante. Sintió miedo…al ver sus ojos azules enfurecidos y algo en su mente le advirtió que no era la primera vez que lo veía así…

-Cuando yo doy una orden, exijo que se cumpla. El que seas una mujer no te hará ser la excepción-enfatizó mirándola con altivez.

No pudo más. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y una segunda emoción que no alcanzaba a reconocer le llenó el pecho. Se sentía doblemente traicionada, decepcionada por su actitud. Sabía que era prepotente, pero jamás pensó que podría llegar a pegarle…

-Eres un…canalla…-alcanzó a decir con voz débil antes de marcharse a toda prisa del lugar.

&-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-&

La rubia tocó su mejilla. Todavía podía sentir el calor de su mano en ella. El golpe le recordó malos momentos que había dejado atrás…

_"Todos los hombres son igual de perversos. No entiendo por qué sigue sorprendiéndome su comportamiento animal. Es tan predecible"_.

El último sonido del timbre se oyó y todos los estudiantes comenzaron a vaciar el aula.

Candy sólo podía pedirle al cielo que aquel muchacho tan cambiante se alejara de ella pronto, y con él, esos indescifrables recuerdos que ahora empezaba a tener.

**Notas finales:**

Hola a todas otra vez. Primero que nada, como lo tengo por costumbre: ¡Feliz año! Espero que todas hayan recibido el 2010 con una sonrisa, y si no es así, talvez el cap les ayude, jijiji. Como lo prometí vuelvo después de dos semanas al ver que, a pesar de que recibí algunas amenazas de terminar en la horca XD, la historia si les resultó interesante, jijijiji.

Hablándoles un poquito del cap, les cuento que la canción que Candy interpretó aquí la tomé como recomendación de mi querida amiga Ruby PknaPcosa, se titula "Tiempos mejores" y es interpretada originalmente por la talentosa cantante y actriz mexicana Yuri. Les dejo la dirección del video por si desean escuchar la canción:

.com/watch?v=7LXwd_0cejQ&feature=related

Quiero agradecerles a todas por darle una oportunidad a esta nueva locura mía, y también por sus comentarios a:

Terryfan1, que bien que te haya gustado el fic, y aunque el Terry de este cap talvez te decepcione un poco seguro que en el prox cap te agradará leer sus pensamientos.

Elhyzha, ¡que lindo tenerte de nuevo de lectora! Y mas alegría me da saber que te puedo complacer de nuevo con este fic; por lo de las 2 semanas te entiendo, pero como lo subí en una época del año intensa pues…digamos que fue difícil escribir en ese momento, jijiji. Sé que es difícil esperar tanto pero es el tiempo que necesito para escribir un nuevo cap…aunque si su insistencia es mucha bien puedo reducir el tiempo :P

Violet Romina Antella Romanov, que gusto que te agradó mi historia, y aunque lamento haberme tardado tanto en traerles un nuevo cap, espero que este valga la pena el tiempo en espera y que igual las mantenga pegadas al monitor, jijiji.

**Avances del próximo Cap:**

Terry se toma un poco de su tiempo para pensar y reflexionar sobre sus acciones para con Candy. Oscar, el mejor amigo de Terry, le ayudará a reconocer el significado de la palabra "culpa".

Muchas gracias por seguirme, prometo trabajar duro para volver con un cap 3 emocionante. Y recuerden enviarme los tomates y amenazas con un review XD. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Reflexiones

**Reflexiones**

Era una calurosa tarde en la ciudad de Nueva York. Pero en uno de los conjuntos residenciales más elegantes de Manhattan no era más que un sábado como cualquier otro.

En la residencia Granderson, sus habitantes disfrutaban del día soleado, y de la fresca brisa de la tarde.

-Querido, Gilberto tiene razón. Esa bola cayó dentro-replicó la única mujer en el patio.

Los Granderson decidieron disfrutar del día. Ambos hombres, padre e hijo, jugaban un entretenido set de tenis, mientras que la Sra. Granderson se asoleaba bajo la sombra de una sombrilla muy colorida, bebiendo un refrescante vaso de limonada.

-Gracias, mamá-el hijo mayor, Gilberto, hizo un gesto con su raqueta en señal de agradecimiento antes de volverse a su adversario-. ¿Lo ves, papá? Te dije que cayó dentro de la cancha, eso fue un punto. Por lo tanto, yo gano el set.

-Bien, reconozco que tienes habilidades. Juguemos un partido real en vez de un set. Así será más justa la victoria para el ganador-el Sr. Granderson ajustó su visera antes de tomar la típica posición de ataque de un tenista.

-¿Quieres una revancha? Bien, después de todo, sea un set o un partido, siempre te gano, papá.

-Terry, ¿no quieres jugar un partido con ellos?-la mujer se volvió al muchacho que estaba junto a ella.

El hijo menor de los Granderson estaba junto a su madre, pero su atención estaba volcada completamente a la lapto que yacía sobre la mesa frente a él. Un par de audífonos evidenciaban que el joven prestaba muy poca atención, si es que nada, a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿Dijiste algo, mamá?-desajustó uno de los auriculares para hablarle.

-Hijo, no me digas que estás escuchando música otra vez-la mujer se quitó los lentes que usaba para proteger sus ojos del sol-. Es sábado, deberías estar descansando.

-Estoy descansando, mamá. Sólo estoy escuchando una nueva melodía de bajos por internet.

-Estoy escuchando una melodía de bajos, estoy componiendo una nueva canción, estoy arreglando un soneto en piano-recitó ella sus más frecuentes excusas-. Siempre dices lo mismo, Terry. ¿Por qué no haces algo diferente y dejas la música por un día?

-¿Qué sugieres que haga, mamá? ¿Qué discuta con Gil sobre quien ganó un estúpido partido de tenis? ¿O que me asolee para quejarme mañana por lo oscura que estará mi piel? ¿Quieres que los imite a ustedes?

-¡Terry Granderson! ¡¿Cómo puedes hablarle así a tu madre?!-preguntó escandalizada.

-Olvídalo, mamá. Mejor me voy antes de arruinarles su "perfecto día familiar"-argumentó el castaño antes de cerrar su portátil para alejarse del lugar.

-Eliot, ¿lo escuchaste? De verdad, mi cielo, no sé que le sucede a ese hijo tuyo-dijo dirigiéndose a su marido-. Es como si no encajara en nuestra familia.

-No es que no encaje en nuestra familia, madre. Es que nosotros no hemos aprendido a escucharlo a él. Estamos demasiado involucrados en nuestras frivolidades para prestarle atención a Terry-contradijo el joven tenista.

-¡Gilberto!

-Si, mamá. Tal parece que la persona menos superficial en esta familia es Terry-dejó su raqueta sobre la mesa y se dispuso a seguir el camino que tomó su hermano.

-¡Gilberto, regresa!-al notar que su hijo no la escuchaba, se dirigió a su marido- ¡Eliot, haz algo!

-Querida, ¿qué quieres que haga? Siempre es la misma discusión-el hombre avanzó hasta la mesa y tomó su propio vaso de limonada-. Terry nunca concuerda con nosotros, Gilberto siempre lo defiende a él. ¿Sabes?, a veces pienso que los dos se han confabulado para contradecirnos.

-¿Tú crees?

-Es una acorazonada. Terry siempre quiere llevarnos la contraria, y Gil no hace más que apoyarlo a él. Al final siempre terminan saliéndose con la suya. Como ahora, por ejemplo. Los dos se retiraron.

-¿Crees que deberíamos tomar otra actitud con ellos? El último ejemplar de la revista Familia que recibí ayer por correspondencia, dice que los padres deben aprender a no complacer a sus hijos en todo lo que desean.

-Cristina, Gilberto y Terry son buenos hijos. Puede que sean algo mimados, sí, pero no son malos. Terry está sufriendo los caprichos de adolescencia, eso es todo. Se le pasará con el tiempo.

-¿Por eso debemos consentirle todas sus groserías?

-Mira, le damos todo lo que quiere y cuando lo quiere. Y cuando haga estos berrinches simplemente lo ignoramos. Así de simple.

-Bueno. Le pediré a Gilberto que hablé con él más tarde. Tal vez lo convenza para que nos acompañe a la fiesta de compromiso de los Bontecou.

Los dos volvieron a sumergirse en sus asuntos, y así pasó la tarde para ellos.

& & &

-Hola, hermano.

-¿Qué tal, Gil?

Terry había entrado a la mansión. Hubiese preferido volver a su habitación, pero la tarde era muy temprana aún para ello. El salón principal era el mejor lugar para pasar las horas.

-¿Qué haces, Terry? ¿Navegas en páginas no censuradas?-bromeó el muchacho antes de sentarse junto a él.

-No juegues, Gil. Estoy terminando un trabajo.

-De la academia, ¿verdad?

-¿Tú también?-preguntó con aire de fastidio.

-No, hermanito. No tengo planes de criticar tus actividades para los ratos libres.

-Entonces, ¿para qué me seguiste?

-Sólo quería invitarte a tomar una cerveza conmigo. Pero si no quieres…-dejó la frase inconclusa, con la intención de hacerse el desentendido.

-Muy bien, Gilberto. Te acompaño-aceptó él después de suspirar en son de derrota.

Los dos bajaron al salón privado de su padre. Era un salón de trofeos y condecoraciones, enmarcado con una gran mesa de billar y un impresionante bar acondicionado para llenar la esquina de la sala.

-¿Qué te sirvo?-preguntó Gil despreocupado antes de tomar el lugar del barman.

-Lo mismo de siempre-respondió él sentándose en uno de los banquillos.

-Sale un whisky doble-se dispuso a preparar la bebida, pero ante el mutismo de su acompañante, decidió hablar él-. Entonces, hermano… ¿por qué tan molesto esta semana?

-Por nada en especial, Gil. Es sólo que a veces mamá me exaspera.

-Sí, te entiendo-dijo él antes de tenderle el vaso y beber del suyo propio.

-Puede ser tan superficial cuando se lo propone. Es como si no pudiera ver más allá de las fiestas y toda esa basura de la sociedad de la que tanto se congratula.

-Ya la conoces, ella siempre ha sido así. Así la criaron sus padres, y…ya conoces el viejo refrán, ese que dice que "un perro viejo, no aprende trucos nuevos".

-Sí, lo sé-afirmó él resignado.

-Pero, Terry, sospecho que tu rabia no está relacionada con ella. ¿No hay algo más que te esté incomodando?

El castaño pensó bien sus posibilidades. Contarle a su hermano sobre lo que había vivido en la pasada semana no era la idea que tenía en mente. Sabía bien cómo reaccionaría, y el ser "regañado" por él no era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

-No-negó antes de acabarse su bebida de un solo trago-. Pero gracias por tu interés, Gil. Creo que eres el único en esta familia que realmente me pone atención.

-No hay por qué agradecerlo, Terry. Pero… ¡espera, ¿a dónde vas?!-preguntó al verlo levantarse y caminar a la salida.

-Tengo un trabajo que terminar, Gil. Gracias por el whisky-levantó su mano en señal de despedida pero no se volvió ni una sola vez para verlo.

-Esta familia mía-se lamentó el muchacho a la vez que terminaba su bebida-. Cada uno es un caso, y cada caso es más raro que el anterior.

& & &

El más joven de los Granderson regresó al salón principal para recuperar su lapto. Pensó en quedarse un poco más, pero estaba la posibilidad de cruzarse otra vez con su madre. Entonces decidió volver a su habitación y hundirse en su mundo interior.

Al abrir la puerta un escenario conocido desfiló por sus ojos. La moderna TV con DVD, el piano eléctrico, el equipo de audio con planta moduladora, el escritorio amplio lleno de libros, y la amplia cama. Todo se le hacía tan…monótono.

Entró a la habitación y dejó la lapto sobre el escritorio. El piano siempre lo había ayudado a calmar su ansiedad, pero no había sido el caso después de lo vivido en los últimos días.

&-FLASH BACK-&

Eran las 3:45 PM en la academia CAEMSA. Todos los estudiantes de la clase 04 habían salido de la cátedra de escritura melódica; pero uno de ellos, la joven Whiton se había quedado en el laboratorio, terminando una última composición para tocar el piano.

-Listo. ¡Termine!-gritó de felicidad cuando tuvo la melodía culminada.

Se apresuró a llegar al piano y colocó el escrito en el lugar más visible y comenzó la tonada.

-Hola, Whiton-cierta voz en el umbral de la puerta la alertó.

-¡Granderson!-volcó su mirada sobre él y su grupo, por lo que sus últimas notas fueron erradas.

-Tienes serios problemas de enfoque, ¿sabías?-puntualizó el ya conocido Brandon

-Parece que no aprendiste nada en la clase. Aunque hoy me siento amable, creo que te puedo ayudar-dijo Terry.

-¡No te me acerques!-se alejó hasta el extremo del banquillo al verlo caminar en su dirección.

-¿Qué es esto?-arrancó la hoja de papel que usaba para tocar- Ah, el escrito de lo que estás tocando.

-¡Esa es mi melodía, devuélvemela!-se levantó para quitársela, pero al ver que era superada en número sólo se quedó frente a él impotente.

-Ya veo el problema. Esto está lleno de errores. Y si a eso le sumas tu problema de afinación…

-Vaya que es una mala composición, ¿verdad, muchachos?-inquirió Brandon después de tomar la hoja en sus manos y mostrársela al resto del grupo.

-¡Es mía, que me la devuelvan he dicho!

-Y claro que lo haremos-aseguró Terry recuperando el papel-. Pero, como debe ser.

Acto seguido, el castaño procedió a romper la hoja hasta hacerla pedazos ante la mirada atónita de la chica y las caras sonrientes de sus compañeros.

-Rota, y en pedazos. Porque una melodía escrita por ti, debe terminar de esa manera.

-¡Mi composición! ¡Tardé mucho en terminarla!-se lamentó ella al hincarse para recoger los pedazos.

-Espero que no tardes demasiado en recogerla del suelo. Ninguno de nosotros desea que el laboratorio tenga las huellas de la basura que tú creaste-habló de nuevo Brandon.

-Haznos un favor a todos y recógelas del suelo. No querrás violar las reglas del laboratorio dejándolo en mal estado, ¿verdad?

La rubia cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, reprimiendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. No quería darles el gusto a unos pelmazos como ellos. Pero cuando no escuchó más sus risas, rompió a llorar como una niña.

&-FIN DEL FLAS BACK-&

Al notar que el piano no le daba la tranquilidad que buscaba en ese momento, pensó en cambiar de instrumento. Un buen rato con el bajo le ayudaría a dejar de redundar en los mismos pensamientos.

_-No…eso propiciaría pensar en eso de nuevo._

No era malo tocando el bajo, incluso podía tocar la guitarra como un profesional. Pero pensar en tocar en ese momento le provocaba la misma mala sensación que experimentó cuando tocó el piano.

&-FLASH BACK-&

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a beber una soda, eh? Yo invito, claro.

-Terry, mira quien está ahí-señaló Brandon.

Cuando se disponían a dejar la academia Terry y su grupo, una persona bastante repudiada por ellos se cruzó con sus miradas.

-Whiton-reconoció Oscar.

-Está tocando la guitarra.

-¿Qué tal si la molestamos antes de irnos?

-Suena bien. Pero, ¿qué podríamos hacerle?-preguntó el castaño ante la sugerencia de uno de los suyos.

-¿Que tal si le dañamos su guitarra, cielo?-insinuó Susana con una sonrisa malvada- Sólo lo suficiente para que no pueda tocar nada más por hoy.

-Déjenmelo a mí. Sé como arruinarle su guitarra-pidió Brandon.

-Bien. Acerquémonos entonces.

-Yo no-se negó Oscar-. No pienso ser parte de esto.

-Ay, por favor, Oscar, no seas un aguafiestas.

-No, amigos. No sé que tengan en contra de ella, pero no lo tengo yo, y eso es suficiente excusa para no hacerle nada.

-Ay, ella te gusta, ¿verdad, Oscar?-preguntó la amiga de Susana, cambiando su voz para sonar cursi.

-No, Whiton no me gusta. Pero no tengo nada contra ella, así que no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño.

-Como quieras. Nosotros sí le haremos una visita a nuestra querida amiga-concluyó Terry antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia la rubia.

Candy, que estaba con sus amigas, terminaba de tocar una melodía suave. Ellas aplaudieron cuando concluyó la canción.

-¡Bravo, Candy! Que buena eres-la felicitó Ruby.

-Sí, por esa canción que tocaste, yo diría que puedes ser la mejor guitarrista de la academia-la secundó Carola.

-Gracias, chicas. Pero hay que tomar en cuenta que no es una guitarra eléctrica. Por lo tanto no ha de ser tan bueno el sonido-refutó la rubia dejando el instrumento a un lado del banquillo.

-Te equivocas, Whiton. Tus amigas tienen razón-la voz de Terry en el patio llamó la atención de varios-. Eres la mejor guitarrista, pero en la lista de los perdedores.

El comentario ocasionó la risa de sus compañeros mientras que varias miradas perversas y curiosas se volcaron sobre ella.

-Granderson, no sabía que era el día del idiota. Ya entiendo por qué te presentaste a clases hoy-se burló Ruby.

-Susana, tu cabello se ve diferente. Tienes que decirme a qué peluquería fuiste, para no cometer el "error" de entrar-Carola también agregó su insulto, y así cambiaron varias expresiones.

-Esto no es con ustedes, "niñas". Háganse a un lado-las previno Brandon.

-No-se negó Ruby y ambas chicas se levantaron de su lugar para quedar a la misma altura-. Si se meten Con Candy, se meten con nosotras.

-Así que si sus planes son molestarla, podemos asegurarles que nosotras también sabemos cómo molestarlos a ustedes-precisó Carola.

-Chicas, por favor. No vale la pena pelearse con estos. Por favor no armemos un escándalo-la rubia se colocó frente a ellas, olvidándose de su instrumento.

-¿Qué es esto?-Susana se apresuró a tomar la guitarra.

-¡Suéltala, es mía!-Candy trató de recuperarla, pero ella se apartó y se la dio a Brandon.

-Es muy bonita. ¿Tendrá algún valor sentimental?

-¿Cómo crees, Brandon? Es una guitarra muy fina. Ella no tiene dinero para comprarse una así. Seguramente la ha robado-sugirió la chica junto a Susana.

-En ese caso, deberíamos reportarlo, ¿verdad?-preguntó Terry.

-¡Devuelve la guitarra de Candy, Brandon!-reclamó Ruby.

-¡Claro que le pertenece! ¡Era de su madre, así que devuélvela!-explicó Carola.

-Con que de su madre, ¿eh?

-¡Sí, devuélvemela!-exigió Candy.

-Muy bien. Pero creo que tiene un pequeño desperfecto. ¿Me permites arreglarla?

-¡No, no, Brandon, la vas a dañar!-gritó Candy al ver como ajustaba las cuerdas.

-Sólo es un problema de afinación. Ajustó la cuerda un poquito más y…-la tensión venció a la cuerda y la rompió- Ups, la rompí. Temo que la ajusté demasiado.

-¡Oh no. mi guitarra, la guitarra de mi madre!-la rubia sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la tuvo en sus manos devuelta.

-Es una pena. Era tan lindo el instrumento.

-Y muy cara seguramente. Es de esas guitarras que ya no se encuentran, ¿verdad cielo?-inquirió Susana con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Así es. Pero descuida, Whiton. Seguramente tu mamá puede darte una nueva, ¿verdad?

Las risas del grupo, las miradas del resto de los estudiantes, y ése último comentario del castaño quebraron el mundo de control de la rubia. Su primera y única reacción fue alejarse del lugar. Sus amigas la siguieron no sin antes dedicarles una mirada de odio y desaprobación al grupito frente a ellas.

&-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-&

_-Definitivamente, tocar no va a ayudarme a deshacerme de esos pensamientos-_se dijo por segunda vez desviando su vista del instrumento.

El micrófono sobre la planta moduladora de audio llamó su atención. Practicar para la próxima lección de canto de la academia podría ayudarle.

Apenas tuvo el micrófono en mano, recordó una más de las cavilaciones que quería olvidar.

&-FLASH BACK-&

Era miércoles, y la clase de canto de ese día consistía en una demostración grupal. Por lo que el profesor reunió a todas las clases, y entre ellas, la 04.

Susana se colgó del brazo de Terry y le pidió que formaran un cuarteto. Él lo hizo así por complacer a la rubia, y su equipo se completó con la amiga de su novia y Brandon.

Oscar, siempre unido a ellos, no se molestó por no ser incluido en el grupo. Había empezado a guardar distancia desde que Susana comenzó a hacerle indirectas acerca de su desacuerdo en cuanto a molestar a Whiton se relacionara.

El profesor les pidió que subieran al pequeño escenario que caracterizaba el laboratorio de canto y que dieran la primera demostración, ya que ningún otro grupo se definía completamente.

-Bueno, hacemos un excelente grupo-comentó Brandon tratando de coquetear con la linda amiga de Susana-. ¿Qué vamos a cantar?

-Decidan pronto. El profesor está esperando nuestra decisión para buscar la pista-dijo Terry.

-¿Qué tal si cantamos una de RBD? Es actual y todos conocemos las letras-sugirió la rubia.

-No lo sé, Susy. Ellos son 6, y nosotros solo 4.

-Por mi esta bien-dijo Brandon.

-Dos voces menos no importa. Yo quiero hacer la voz de Dulce María-dijo la integrante del grupo.

-Yo haré la voz de Cristian. Tú puedes hacer la voz de Alfonso, Terry-decidió Brandon.

-De acuerdo. Yo haré la voz de Anahí. Cantaremos "Celestial".

-¿Celestial?-preguntaron los dos a coro.

-Susy, ¿por qué esa?-preguntó el castaño.

-Simple. Es la canción que nos ayudará a molestar a Whiton de nuevo.

-A ver. ¿Cómo? Dinos cómo, Susana-demandó Brandon ansioso.

-Bueno, les explico. Éste es el plan...-comenzó ella reprimiendo una risa de burla.

Después de manifestar la pista que cantarían el profesor la buscó y la seleccionó en el equipo de audio. Al escuchar la melodía, varios estudiantes aplaudieron a favor.

Candy y sus amigas habían logrado sentarse en la primera fila; pero eso sólo contribuía al plan que habían confabulado contra ella.

Si algún día me vez caer nunca pienses que estoy a tus pies.  
Si Algún día me vez llorar no alucines que voy a rogar.  
Aunque tenga en los bolsillos el conjuro de tu olvido aunque ya no Estés con migo me vas a extrañar

-¿Por qué habrán escogido una canción de RBD?

-No lo sé, Carola- Deja que llegue nuestra interpretación. Les vamos a dar una lección de canto, ¿verdad, Candy?-presumió Ruby.

-Sí. Una lección de canto...-repitió la rubia.

Si te dicen que sigo mal te lo juro se me va a pasar  
Si tú piensas que no soy feliz que me voy a sobrevivir  
Aunque escarbes en la herida y te burles de mi vida pronto desde Mis cenizas me veras volar

Aunque Susana estaba nerviosa, no lo demostró. Confiaba en que la voz sensacional que pertenecía a la chica que antes había ocupado su cuerpo, le daría el resultado q ue deseaba obtener como parte de su plan contra Whiton.

A pesar de no simpatizar con el grupo, Candy tuvo que reconocer que tenían un talento especial para la música y el canto. Especialmente la voz de su enemigo más petulante: Terry Granderson.

Sumergida en el estupor de la música y la demostración, no pudo notar que todos ellos, comenzaron a acercarse al centro del escenario, quedando frente a ella, dando la idea de que le dedicaban la canción. Para cuando se percató de ello, ya era muy tarde.

Porque amar es algo celestial y tú no tienes alas  
Porque amar es algo celestial y tú no tienes alas  
Se ama con la vida sin miedo y sin medida  
Se ama a cielo abierto de frente y sin complejos  
Se ama hasta con rabia como si fuera un karma  
Se ama sin pensarlo porque el amor es celestial...Celestial…

Las miradas maliciosas que le dedicaron los cantantes del momento, evidenciaron por completo que, la canción iba dirigida para ella. Fue claro para todos cuando la propia rubia cambió su semblante.

Si te cuentan que muero por ti ten cuidado te pueden mentir  
Si algún día te vuelvo a ver te prometo que voy a estar bien  
Aunque escarbes en la herida y te burles de mi vida pronto desde Mis cenizas me veras volar

-Candy, ¿estás bien?

-…Sí, Carola-trató de sonreír para parecer convincente-. Sé que…lo que dicen no es cierto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás gimoteando?-replicó Ruby.

-…Yo…

Porque amar es algo celestial y tú no tienes alas  
Porque amar es algo celestial y tú no tienes alma  
Se ama con la vida sin miedo y sin medida  
Se ama a cielo abierto de frente y sin complejos  
Se ama hasta con rabia como si fuera un karma  
Se ama sin pensarlo porque el amor es celestial...Celestial…

_"Se ama sin miedo y sin medida…sin complejos…yo no puedo amar así…"_. Aunque no la conocían lo suficiente como para saber de sus problemas personales, sabían darle justo en la herida que más le dolía. Todo en esa interpretación le recordaba que ella no era una chica normal.

El laboratorio de canto estalló en aplausos cuando los 4 terminaron su interpretación. Otra idea más para la rubia de que todos concordaban con la opinión de ese cuarteto.

Con disimulo y cuidado se levantó de su lugar y se acercó hasta el profesor sin decir palabra alguna a sus amigas. Aún así, todos supieron porque había dejado su puesto y qué le había dicho al profesor antes de retirarse del laboratorio: Se sentía mal, y probablemente se iría a llorar a algún rincón de la academia, donde nadie pudiera burlarse más de ella.

Otro plan contra Whiton que había surtido su efecto.

&-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-&

-_Es inútil. Todo lo que se relacione a la música me recuerda eso_-se lamentó Terry resignándose a únicamente sentarse en el borde de su cama-_. Tal vez comer algo me ayude a distraer mi cabeza._

El castaño se levantó y cerró la puerta de su alcoba antes de bajar las escaleras.

-Buenas tardes, joven Terry-lo saludó la cocinera.

Para la clase social a la que pertenecían los Granderson no era muy común visitar la cocina, pero a la vieja mujer se le hacía ya muy normal ver al más joven de los Granderson merodeando por su área de trabajo.

-Buenas tardes, Gladis. ¿Tienes algo de comer?

-Por supuesto, joven. Dígame qué le apetece merendar.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué se supone que debo comer?

-Pues…lo más correcto sería que tomara el almuerzo.

-¿Almuerzo?-repitió el.

-Sí, joven. ¿Quiere que le sirva en el comedor?

_"Almuerzo...otra cosa más que me trae esos recuerdos"_, pensó con fastidio tratando de alejar sin mucho éxito los sucesos del pasado día anterior.

&-FLASH BACK-&

El viernes en la academia CAEMSA parecía ser un día prometedor. Todos los estudiantes se habían conglomerado en la cafetería esperando poder saborear el patillo nutritivo del día.

-Pudín de vainilla-dijo Susana estudiando la comida en su charola.

-¿Qué pasa, Susy? ¿No te gusta?-preguntó la chica frente a ella.

-No es eso, Marcela. Es que el pudín de vainilla no es mi favorito.

Terry y su grupo se habían sentado en una de las mesas más grandes. Habían llegado primero que todos por lo que guardar un par de asientos para Susana y su amiga no había sido difícil.

-¿Cuál es tu favorito, entonces?

-El pudín de chocolate. Pero se terminó para cuando yo escogí mi postre-se lamentó la rubia.

-Intercambiemos entonces. Ten, el mío es de chocolate-Terry colocó el suyo en la bandeja de Susana.

-Gracias, Terry-la chica no dejaba de sorprenderse con las atenciones que tenía el castaño para con ella.

Susana cambió su sonrisa por un gesto de disconformidad cuando vio que alguien se aproximaba a ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Susy?-Terry se extrañó de ver su rostro cambiar en menos de un minuto.

-Whiton…-su voz sonaba resentida.

El muchacho giró su mirada hasta el lugar que los ojos de su novia señalaban. Candy y sus amigas venían caminando por el pasillo:; acababan de escoger su comida, por ello traían sus bandejas, buscaban un lugar para sentarse a almorzar.

-Alguien debería quitarle esa sonrisa estúpida del rostro-dijo Susana.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos nosotros?-sugirió Terry.

-¿Lo harías por mí?

-Sí eso es lo que quieres, sí.

-Terry, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer antes de hacerlo-le advirtió Oscar, sentado en el extremo de la mesa.

-No empieces con tu moralismo, Oscar-lo detuvo uno de los demás del grupo.

-¿Cómo vas a molestarla sin que sea evidente? La Srita. Eduina esta vigilando lo que hacemos.

Esa tarde en particular, una de las personas con autoridad de la academia se presentó en el área más concurrida por los estudiantes, para tratar de descubrir que los estaba alarmando últimamente, y evitar que ocurriera de nuevo de ser posible.

-Tú no te preocupes por ella. ¿Quieres que lo haga, o no?

-Pues…sí-admitió ella sonriendo pícaramente-. ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?

-Obsérvame-se movió de lugar hasta quedar en el extremo de la mesa.

Unos segundos después la rubia pasaba junto a ellos, pero no pudo avanzar demasiado porque algo inesperado la tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Candy, cuidado!-le gritaron sus amigas, pero fue muy tarde.

Terry la había hecho caer al piso con todo y bandeja después de estirar las piernas "casualmente" justo cuando ella pasaba junto a su mesa.

Las risas de los demás estudiantes no se hicieron esperar. La Srita. Eduina trató de acallarlas con poco éxito.

-Candy, ¿estás bien?-Carola y Ruby estaban junto a ella.

La rubia notó que su camisa se había manchado por la comida que cayó con ella al suelo, y valiéndose de la poca dignidad que le quedaba se levantó en medio del asombro de todos.

-¡Srita. Whiton, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?!-la voz fuerte de la Srita. Eduina acalló por completo las risas.

-Nada, Srita.-negó Candy con voz firme sorprendiendo a todos- Tropecé accidentalmente y me caí. Es todo.

-Nadie tiene la culpa, Srita. Eduina. No se puede culpar a nadie de la torpeza de otros-insinuó "sutilmente" Susana mirándola con desprecio.

-Modere sus palabras, Srita. Marnell-la frenó la mujer.

Candy giró sus ojos hacia ella, y le devolvió la mirada de odio que le estaba dedicando.

-Terminemos con este alboroto. Srita. Whiton vaya a limpiarse, y en cuanto a los demás, vuelvan a lo suyo-ordenó la mujer.

Ninguno puso oposición, pero el grupo de Susana seguía mirándola con burla.

Al saber que no obtendría otra expresión por respuesta, Candy desvió sus ojos a la única persona responsable de su "accidente". Los ojos de Terry Granderson no la miraban diferente, pero en vez de mirarlo con odio le dedicó una mirada de compasión. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por un momento, y el castaño sintió que le hacía una muda pregunta: _"¿Por qué me haces daño? ¿Por qué a mí?"_.

&-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-&

_"¿Por qué me haces daño?...Me hacía esa pregunta aunque ni siquiera abrió los labios para hablar"_.

-¿Quiere que lo haga, joven?

-¿Hm? Perdón, Gladis, ¿qué dijiste?

-Dije que si desea almorzar en su cuarto puedo ordenar que le suban la comida.

-No, no gracias, Gladis. Creo que ya no tengo apetito.

-Pero, joven, ¿no desea nada más?

-Descuida, Gladis. Cuando tenga hambre te lo haré saber-insistió él saliendo de la cocina.

_"¿Por qué me haces daño? No tengo forma de contestar esa pregunta porque en realidad no tengo una respuesta. Oscar tenía razón. Tenía que haberlo escuchado"_.

Después de pasar todo el día meditando el asunto, Terry decidió que su mejor opción era hablar con Oscar, la única persona que lo escucharía sin atreverse a juzgarlo.

& & &

Era lunes, un día muy agitado en toda Manhattan, y aún así tan quieto en la academia CAEMSA. Eso, al menos en los salones.

-¡Oscar! ¡Oscar!-la voz de Granderson llamó la atención de varios en el pasillo.

-Hola, Terry-lo saludó él casualmente.

-Oscar…tengo que…hablar contigo-se detuvo junto a él, tratando de recuperar el aliento que la carrera le había quitado.

-Seguro. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Quiero hablar contigo…pero en privado.

La mirada de Terry, su tono de voz y esa petición le hicieron ver a Oscar que era algo serio lo que tenía que hablarle.

-De acuerdo, vamos a la biblioteca. Seguro estará vacía a esta hora.

-¿Y la bibliotecaria? No nos dejará hablar en voz alta.

-Cierto. Vamos entonces al laboratorio de guitarra.

Los dos estudiantes marcharon hasta el lugar, pero al abrir la puerta se llevaron una sorpresa.

-Whiton-la voz de Oscar reveló el asombro de los dos por verla ahí.

Ambos la miraron con curiosidad, pero la rubia sólo atinó a recoger sus libros y dejar el laboratorio tan rápido como un parpadeo.

-Está asustada.

-Eso es por tu culpa, Terry-Oscar siguió y dejó sus libros sobre una de las mesas cercanas.

-Lo sé, lo sé. He sido un tonto, Oscar. Debí escucharte cuando me previniste-reconoció él sentándose frente a su amigo.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que aceptas tus errores tan rápido.

-Tenías razón. No tengo nada contra ella, no sé por qué le hice todas esas cosas.

-Lo hiciste por venganza, Terry. Te dio coraje que te rechazara delante de todos en la cafetería, y por eso decidiste desquitarte.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Ya lo olvidaste? Fuiste tú quien la hirió primero. La tocaste aquél día que bromeábamos sobre lo que pensaban las mujeres de ti. Fue un roce accidental pero no te disculpaste. Al contrario, presumiste de haberlo hecho a propósito y eso hizo que se molestara.

-Ella iba a golpearme-recordó el suceso.

-¿Y cómo querías que reaccionara? Tú la detuviste y comenzaron a forcejear, por eso los dos cayeron al piso. Y Contrariamente a lo que haría cualquier chica en su lugar, ella te rechazó. Con eso, hirió tu ego, e inconcientemente te propusiste idear una batalla contra ella para vengarte.

-Lo dices como si yo fuese el culpable de todo.

-¿Y no lo eres? ¿Quién crees que es el culpable aquí, eh?

-No soy el único que está involucrado en esto. Ella también me ha insultado a mí.

-Tienes razón, no eres el único que tiene parte. Susana también es perversa, y disculpa que lo diga porque sé que es tu novia, pero te digo la verdad.

-Lo sé. He notado que tiene algo contra ella, y no sé que es.

-Tal vez es por tu actitud. Seguramente piensa que quieres humillarla y por eso se ha declarado como su enemiga.

-No lo sé. Te juro que ya no sé ni lo que hago, Oscar-se pasó las manos por el cabello en un gesto de impotencia.

-Te daré un consejo, amigo. Si quieres llevar la fiesta en paz, debes disculparte con ella.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, pedir disculpas aligerara el ambiente de odio que creaste contra ella.

-Oscar, no le pediré disculpas, ella debe pedírmelas a mí.

-Por Dios, Terry. La acusaste de ser lesbiana delante de todo CAEMSA.

-¿Y qué? Es muy probable que lo sea. ¿No te has fijado que no sale con nadie? Ni siquiera se le acerca a otros muchachos.

-Eso no te da derecho a juzgarla. Puede que tenga razones para no salir con nadie. ¿Qué tal si es casada, eh?

-¿Casada? Debe tener más o menos nuestra edad. ¿Crees que alguien podría pensar en casarse poco después de cumplir la mayoría de edad en el siglo XXI?

-Mira, el caso es que sus razones para ser soltera y sin compromisos son de su única incumbencia, no nuestra. Por lo tanto, no tienes derecho a decir que es lesbiana por sólo desquitarte.

-¡De acuerdo, Basta!-se levantó abruptamente de la mesa- No quería hablar contigo para que me dieras una lección de modales y etiqueta.

-No te doy lecciones de modales ni etiqueta, sólo quiero ayudarte para que vuelvas a ser el de antes, Terry-la voz sensata de Oscar lo hizo cambiar su actitud. Antes nos divertíamos componiendo música, tocando como una banda. Ahora sólo te dedicas a idear planes para molestar a Whiton.

-Tienes razón. No volveré a molestar a Whiton. Pero tampoco me disculparé con ella.

-Entonces, ¿qué harás?

-Ignorarla. Hacer como si ella no existiera, y trataré de que Susana haga lo mismo.

Oscar suspiró en son de molestia y resignación. Pero no fue capaz de refutar la decisión que había tomado su amigo.

Desde aquella tarde, las cosas comenzarían a marchar muy diferente en la academia CAEMSA.

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola a todas de nuevo! Sé que llego un poco pasada de las dos semanas que prometí tardar en actualizar pero espero que el cap haya podido compensar eso, jijiji. Y hablando entre nos, ¿no creen que, en vez de enviarme a mí a la horca deberían enviar a Terry por ser tan terco? Jajaja, al menos a mí mientras revisaba el cap me daban ganas de meter las manos en el doc y sacudirlo para que reaccionara de una vez (plop). Y dando algunos detalles sobre el cap, la canción que canta Terry y compañía, como muchas seguro saben, es interpretada originalmente por el recién disuelto grupo RBD. Por si quieren escuchar la canción les dejo la dirección del video: http// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=CVKoFmoBFCw (sin espacios)

Ahora la parte que más disfruto: los agradecimientos. A todas las que me siguen, aún sin escribirme, muchas gracias por su presencia, y también les envío mi gratitud a:

Ivett, amiga que gusto que me sigas también por aquí, me encanta tenerte por lectora ^-^. Pues como tú yo también quiero matar a Susana y aunque quiero que Terry ya la dejé pues…en el próximo Cap veremos qué hace la sangrona cuando Terry la confronte (risa maléfica) xD

Ángeles Grandchester, muchas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad me animas a continuarlo, y pues espero que este Cap 3 te anime a continuar leyendo esta locura mía ;-)

Tania, gracias por tus comentarios, tanto para el Cap 1 como para el Cap 2, me alegra mucho que mi historia aunque diferente te haya gustado y pues seguiré esforzándome para complacerte a ti y a todas.

Violet Romina Antella Romanov, lamento mucho que esa bofetada te desagradara, pero si te sirve de consuelo yo también lloré cuando lo estaba escribiendo (normalmente siento lo que los personajes sienten en cuestiones de sentimientos para cuando escribo el Cap), y para tu consuelo futuro la Susana tendrá que enfrentarse a la rabia de Terry, te invito a que me sigas para que sepas por qué.

Terryfan1, te confieso que Terry a mi me está decepcionando bastante pero al menos en este Cap 3 ya confesó que en verdad no quiso hacerlo y pues pareció encendérsele el bombillo (al fin, ¿verdad? xD). Para el próximo Cap veremos cómo y por qué empieza a dudar de su perfecta novia Susana (risa maléfica).

Annita, que lindo de tu parte pensar así de mis locuras, la verdad yo misma siento que esta es diferente y pues supongo que pienso así por qué nunca antes había leído de una en la que la pecas y Terry fueran enemigos declarados :P Lo bueno es que ya para el próximo Cap Terry podrá empezar a descubrir la clase de chica que tiene por novia (risa maléfica).

Elhyzha, como tú estoy molesta con Terry por lo que hizo pero al menos ahora empieza a reconocer que no debió hacerlo, y quién sabe, algo me dice que en el próximo Cap la que le ayuda a "quitarse la venda de los ojos" es la propia Susana (risa maléfica).

Valerys, me da gusto saber que le diste una oportunidad a mi historia y que en el proceso hayas quedado envuelta en ella. Para responderte un poco te digo que la idea me surgió con un…"y si talvez…", luego me bastó imaginar un escenario donde la situación que leíste fuera común de ver y el resto fluyó solo. Para hablarte de mis nociones de música, en 1ra no me ofendes, al contrario me pareció lindo de tu parte que quieras saberlo. Mis conocimientos de música no son muchos (lo más formal musical que he hecho es pertenecer a una banda en mi antiguo colegio), pero si tengo varios amigos que ven a la música como una forma de vida y gracias a ellos cada día aprendo más tics. En fin, si algo más quieres saber no dudes en preguntarme ;-)

**Avances del próximo Cap: **

Terry se asegura de ignorar a Candy, y de que los suyos sigan su ejemplo. Susana no está de acuerdo con la opinión de Terry y decide usar su posición para perjudicar a la rubia. ¿Alguien fue en contra de su decisión? Terry atará cabos para saber la respuesta.

Una vez más, gracias por seguirme. Ya saben, los tomatazos, invitaciones a la horca y demás los pueden enviar a través de un review. ¡Nos leemos prontito!


	4. Remordimientos

**Remordimientos**

Era martes por la tarde. La semana apenas empezaba para los neoyorkinos. Sin embargo los estudiantes veían el día de otra manera, especialmente los que a la academia CAEMSA pertenecían. Entre clases y descansos encontraban un momento para relajarse y charlar un poco.

Justo era el caso de Susana Marnell, que estaba frente al piano, tocando un viejo soneto. Terminó la melodía satisfecha de si misma. Era impresionante que tan bonitas notas hubieran sido tocadas por ella.

-Bravo, Susy-una voz firme se dejó oír en el salón-. Has mejorado.

-¡Terry!-la rubia corrió a encontrarse con él y se fundieron en un breve beso- Pensé que estabas en clases.

-La profesora de historia no llegó. Parece que tuvo un contratiempo que le impidió venir.

-Eso nos dejo algo de tiempo para estar juntos, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Especialmente porque tengo un asunto del que hablar contigo.

-¿De qué se trata, Terry?-algo en su rostro le decía que no era un tema agradable.

-¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos primero?

Envolvió su mano izquierda y la guió hasta el mueble frente al piano que antes tocaba.

-Susy…hace unas semanas atrás, ocurrió un problema entre Whiton y yo.

-Lo sé, me lo dijiste. Fue el incidente que tuvieron en la cafetería.

-Sí, así es. Desde entonces, me pareció buena idea molestarla para desquitarme por la escena de víctima que interpretó en la cafetería aquella vez.

-Y yo te apoyo. Hacer tanto escándalo por un simple malentendido no es una actitud madura.

Susana no podía saber si lo que le contara su novio era cierto o no. Tenía sus dudas con respecto al "roce accidental" que había ocurrido entre ellos, pero en esos momentos, le convenía más fingir total credulidad. Mientras le apoyara en su idea, podría convencerlo incluso de maquinar planes contra ella en venganza por haberlo juzgado mal, alejando así toda posibilidad de que naciera algún tipo de afecto entre ellos. Mientras más se distanciaran, más segura estaría su relación con él.

-Sí, pero no está en nosotros juzgarla a ella.

-Pero ella te juzgó a ti, cielo. Pretendió hacerte ver como un pervertido delante de todos.

-Es que, en cierto punto tiene razón, Susy-el rostro de la chica cambió en segundos-. Tú también habrías reaccionado así si alguien desconocido te tocara, aunque fuera accidentalmente.

-De todos modos se merece lo que le hemos hecho.

-No, Susy. Es justo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

-¿De qué se trata, Terry? Siento que no va a gustarme lo que me dirás.

-Escúchame, Susy. No quiero que vuelvas a tener problemas con Whiton.

-¿Qué dijiste?-el sentimiento de protección hacia Candy era evidente, tanto como la rabia de Susana.

-Eso mismo, Susana. No quiero que volvamos a molestar a esa chica. No tenemos ninguna razón para hacerlo.

-Pero, sus amigas nos insultaron a ambos-le recordó molesta.

-¿Y recuerdas por qué nos insultaron esa vez? Dudo mucho que pueda arreglar esa guitarra que Brandon le rompió.

-Seguramente la llevara a alguna tienda y le reemplazaran la cuerda rota.

-Es muy antigua. Tal vez la fabricó alguna compañía y a menos que todavía exista no encontrará cómo repararla. La cuerda debe ser igual a las otras y ese material no se consigue así de fácil.

-Pues eso no es problema nuestro-la rubia se volvió hacia el piano con intención de tocar.

-Si lo es, porque nosotros le rompimos su guitarra, Susy-tomó sus manos entre las suyas-. Y eso no estuvo bien.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces? ¿Que me disculpe? ¿Que vaya con ella y de rodillas le pida perdón?

-No, Susana. No tengo intenciones de pedirle perdón a esa mocosa.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Terry?

-Que te alejes de ella, eso quiero. Que hagamos como que no existe. Así de simple.

-Terry… ¿por qué tomaste esta decisión? ¿Con quién hablaste?-la voz de la rubia se volvió suave. Tenía que calmarse si quería dar su mejor actuación como niña inocente.

-Con nadie, Susy-tenía que mentirle. Si decía la verdad pondría a Oscar en medio de algo en lo que nada tenía que ver-. Sólo pensé bien las cosas. No esta bien que obremos así.

-Esta bien, Terry. Si quieres que me aleje de ella, eso haré-suspiró ella resignada.

-¿Sabes? Una princesa como tú, no debe ser mala con otros. No te queda el papel de la bruja de la historia-la hizo mirarle a los ojos, la miraba con ternura.

-Ni a ti te queda el papel de su salvador-espectó ella.

-¿Qué?

-Hagamos algo, Terry. Yo prometo alejarme de ella y hacer como si no existiera si tú haces algo por mí.

-Dime lo que quieres.

-Quiero que te olvides de ella. Que la borres de tu mente, que hagas como que nunca vivió, como si estuviera muerta-lo miraba seria, casi con rabia.

-Lo dices como si desearas que lo estuviera en verdad.

-Tienes que olvidarla, Terry. Cuando estés en clases junto a ella, en la cafetería o en el pasillo, no la veas, ni la mires, no le hables, ni siquiera le contestes si te habla.

-¿Por qué tanto afán en ignorarla, Susy? Te estoy diciendo que no quiero más problemas con ella, y tú actúas como si le guardaras rencor.

-¿No es suficiente que haya querido calumniar a mi novio y hacerle creer a todos que eres un pervertido?

-Creo que ya le hemos hecho pagar por eso y con creces.

-Si realmente quieres dejar de tener problemas con ella, sabrás evitarla como te pido.

-Esta bien, Susy. Si eso te hace feliz, te prometo que haré como si no estudiara en esta academia. De todas formas no tenía planes de hacer algo diferente.

-Espero que lo hagas, Terry. Si no lo haces, voy a molestarme mucho contigo-dijo tratando de suavizar su voz.

-Entonces cumpliré lo que me pides al pie de la letra-la abrazó para convencerla-. Pero espero, que usted me cumpla igual a mí, Srita.

-No te preocupes, Terry. Te prometo que no volveré a hacer nada para molestarla-_"Pero no dejaré de hacer que toda la academia la odie y la moleste"_.

& & &

La primera clase del día siempre generaba la conglomeración de los estudiantes en los pasillos de CAEMSA. Un grupo de chicas charlaba amenamente como muchos otros.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer eso, Susana?

-Completamente. Ya es hora de que alguien le baje las ínfulas de "buena estudiante" a esa rubia tonta.

-Bien. Pero es probable que sus amigas se vean involucradas.

-Genial. Será una venganza por haberse atrevido a insultar a Terry y a mí.

& & &

-Apresúrense, chicas, vamos a llegar tarde para el examen.

Candy animaba a sus amigas, Carola y Ruby, para que avanzaran más rápido a través del pasillo ya vacío.

-Son las 7:15. No creo que el profesor Robson se moleste porque lleguemos tarde 15 minutos-replicó Ruby con fastidio.

-Hola, chicas-las saludó una morena que venía hacia ellas.

-Emilia, ¿qué tal?-la saludó Carola.

-Estás afuera del salón-señaló Candy.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? El profesor Robson dijo que llegaría media hora tarde.

-¿Eso dijo?-preguntó Ruby.

-Sí. Los demás fueron a componer algunas melodías, y otros están en la cafetería y el patio.

-¿Lo ves, Candy? Y tú estabas desesperada porque llegáramos-le reprochó Ruby.

-Yo iba a buscar mi ipod en mi casillero. Nos vemos luego, chicas-la morena siguió avanzando, esta vez, en dirección opuesta.

-No lo sé, chicas. Me parece que hay algo muy raro en todo esto-confesó la rubia.

-Tonterías, Candy. Mejo vayamos a comprar algo a la cafetería. Con tanta prisa no pude desayunar esta mañana-sugirió Carola.

-¿Y qué esperamos? Vamos a desayunar.

La rubia comenzó a seguir a sus amigas, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquella chica no había sido del todo sincera.

& & &

-Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo-anunció Ruby-. El viejo salón 8.

-Esperen, escuché algo-Carola se adelantó hasta la ventanilla superior de la puerta-. Es la clase.

-¿Cómo?-la rubia avanzó rápido para verlo ella misma- Pero Emilia dijo que el profesor llegaría tarde.

-Es todo, jóvenes. Entreguen sus exámenes-ordenó el profesor.

Los estudiantes hicieron lo pedido y todos se agruparon en torno a su escritorio.

-No puede ser. ¿Ya hicieron el examen?-Carola también estaba preocupada.

-Sabía que Emilia mentía. Seguramente terminó el examen antes y por eso estaba en el pasillo-dijo Candy visiblemente molesta.

-Pero, ¿por qué nos diría una mentira?

-Sí, Candy. ¿Por qué querría ella que no llegáramos a tiempo para presentar el examen?-secundó Ruby.

-Ah, ¿no lo ven? Lo hizo por mí. Ella es amiga de Susana, la he visto con su grupo y…seguramente planearon todo esto para molestarme-Candy se tocó la sien con la mano derecha.

-También nos retrasaron a nostras, ¿verdad? Es obvio que no es sólo contra ti ese ensañamiento.

-¡Pero es por mí, ¿acaso no lo entienden?! –la rubia trató de calmarse- Lo siento, chicas. Lamento mucho que ustedes se vieran involucradas en esto.

-Oh, no es tu culpa, Candy, tal vez esto fue una confusión-Carola se acercó para tratar de reconfortarla.

-Y aunque no lo haya sido, igual no estamos enojadas contigo, Candy.

-Es sólo que…me da mucho coraje que una tonta como esa nos haya hecho esto. Quisiera saber por qué me guarda tanto rencor.

-Seguro es por su novio. Terry es tan tonto que por eso hacen una gran pareja-dijo Carola.

-Y hablando del rey de roma, y el que se asoma-señaló Ruby cuando todos comenzaron a salir.

Terry pasó de largo, junto a Brandon y a Oscar. Era fácil deducir que la rubia no llegó a tiempo para el examen, aunque se le hacía extraño que así hubiera sido; en la clase 04 ella era una de las mejores en puntualidad. Algo, o alguien, la había retrasado.

-Mejor vamos adentro. Si hablamos con el profesor, tal vez nos deje presentar el examen en otro momento.

-Tienes razón, Carola. Digámosle que nos retrasamos y si podemos recuperar el examen luego. No creo que se niegue-aseguró Ruby.

& & &

-No, no, y no, jóvenes. La impuntualidad es algo que no perdono en mi clase. Ustedes sabían que teníamos un examen a primera hora-les recordó el hombre mayor frente a las 3 chicas.

-Pero profesor, ya le dijimos. Tuvimos problemas para llegar, había demasiado tráfico y…

-Sin peros, Srita. Holden-la interrumpió el profesor-. Sus excusas no harán ninguna diferencia.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no nos permitirá recuperar el examen?-preguntó Carola.

-No. Y les sugiero, Sritas., que la próxima vez que asistan a mi clase consideren la puntualidad-las previno antes de tomar sus cosas para salir del aula-. Este evaluativo valía un 30% de su calificación en esta cátedra, y no creo que ninguna tenga la suerte de haber aprobado satisfactoriamente los anteriores.

-Que bien. Sólo esto nos faltaba.

-Candy no comiences a lamentarte, no ganarás nada con eso-le pidió Carola.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces, eh? Ustedes al menos aprobaron el examen anterior. A como van las cosas reprobaré la materia.

-No seas pesimista, Candy, nosotras te ayudaremos a estudiar. No es tan difícil como crees-trató de consolarla Ruby.

-Difícil...difícil no va a ser aprobar el próximo examen. Difícil va a ser quitarme a esa bruja de Marnell de encima. Por lo visto, ahora va a encargarse de poner a toda la academia en mi contra.

Las dos amigas se quedaron en silencio, pero ambas estaban de acuerdo con ella.

-Me pregunto, ¿cuánto más tendré que soportar?

& & &

Otro miércoles había llegado. El día anterior no había sido el mejor para Candy, y este no pintaba ser prometedor. Carola y Ruby habían decidido no entrar a la práctica del laboratorio de piano. Prefirieron quedarse en la biblioteca investigando los nuevos objetivos a tratar en la clase del profesor Robson. Candy se negó a acompañarlas porque se sentía muy decepcionada todavía.

Justo entraba al salón cuando se cruzó con una mirada. Brandon, que estaba sentado entre los escritorios de Oscar y Terry, la miraba con odio y rencor.

"_Al fin llegas, chica pecosa. Es hora de hacer lo que Susana me ha encomendado"_.

La rubia creyó ver que el muchacho le hacía una seña a otros de sus amigos, pero le dio poca importancia. Únicamente deseaba sentarse en su escritorio para recostar su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Hola, Whiton.

Uno de los amigos de Brandon, que antes estaba en uno de los rincones del salón, se detuvo frente a ella.

-¿Te molestaría dejarme pasar?

-¿Pasar? ¿A dónde?

-A mi escritorio, deseo poder sentarme en él, así que te pido que te hagas a un lado-le respondió ella con firmeza.

-¿Y si no quiero hacerme a un lado?-preguntó maliciosamente.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo de todos modos-dijo decidida a seguir caminando.

-No voy a moverme sólo porque tú lo dices-se movió de nueva cuenta para entorpecer su camino.

-¡Hazte a un lado!-la rubia al no ser tomada en cuenta alzó más la voz- ¡Que te apartes te digo!

Toda la clase se había percatado ya del nuevo suceso. Oscar negaba con la cabeza mientras que Brandon mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

-Tú no vas a lograr que me haga a un lado, preciosa-sostuvo sus manos al ver que las levantaba para golpearlo.

-¡Me dejarás pasar aunque tenga que…!

Candy no pudo terminar su amenaza, porque con un brusco movimiento, el muchacho soltó sus manos. La sorpresa y la gravedad la hicieron caer al suelo, pero el piso encerado la hizo llegar hasta el piano central. El instrumento se movió unos cuantos centímetros, se cerró abruptamente y provocó un sonido estrepitoso cuando su cabeza se golpeó contra él.

El hecho provocó muchas reacciones. Algunos, la gran mayoría de los presentes, comenzaron a reírse, y entre ellos, estaba Brandon. Las chicas que no reían como los demás hicieron muecas de dolor y otras de asombro, entre ellas, Claudia, una compañera y amiga de la rubia se levantó para ayudarla.

Oscar se levantó abruptamente cuando la rubia se golpeó con el piano. Pero más asombro tuvo por la acción de Terry que por lo recién sucedido. Terry también se levantó con él, y aunque no se movió de su escritorio, su rostro reflejaba preocupación y compasión por la rubia.

-¡Candy, ¿estas bien?!-la voz de Claudia la trajo al mundo real de vuelta.

-Ahg…estoy bien, creo…Me duele mucho la cabeza-la rubia se sentó con su ayuda.

-¡Candy, estas sangrando, debo llevarte ya a la enfermería!-chilló la muchacha al ver el hilo de sangre resbalar por su sien izquierda- ¿Crees que puedas caminar?

-Ahg…no sé. Ayúdame a levantarme…y lo sabremos-le pidió ella.

-Si no puedes caminar, Whiton, yo puedo ayudarte-la voz de Oscar acalló las risas por completo. El asombro fue mayor que la gracia.

-No, tú no…no quiero que te me acerques, sólo quiero salir de aquí-le rogó a Claudia con gesto de miedo.

Hubiera ayudado o no a Terry y a Susana antes, Oscar era amigo de ese pelmazo. Igual podía hacerle daño.

Claudia ayudó a Candy a levantarse tal como se lo pidió y ambas se marcharon del salón. Las gotas de sangre quedaron en el suelo como única prueba del golpe.

-Bien hecho, Rogelio. Te luciste con esa actitud-felicitó Brandon al responsable de la caída de la rubia.

-¿Tú lo planeaste?-preguntó incrédulo Terry.

-Se lo merecía. ¿No viste la prepotencia que usó para pedirle que se quitara del medio?

-No esta bien que actúen así con ella. Pudo haberse lastimado gravemente-dijo Terry mirándolos a ambos.

-¿Acaso tú pensaste en su bienestar cuando la hiciste caer en la cafetería? No te hagas el héroe, Granderson-se defendió el muchacho.

-Además ella se lo merecía. Ojala y se hubiera golpeado más fuerte, así talvez se decidía a dejar la academia-dijo Brandon.

-No, no esta bien-la voz firme de Oscar se dejó escuchar-. No esta bien que actúen así con ella, ustedes no son quienes para lastimar a quien lo merece o no.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Oscar, no vaya a ser que la próxima vez…-advirtió el muchacho.

-¡La próxima vez qué!-el moreno alzó la voz para dejar en claro que no le temía- ¡¿Acaso me vas a hacer a mí lo mismo que le hiciste a ella?! ¡¿Crees que alguien como tú tiene oportunidad de vencer a alguien como yo?!

-Oscar, cálmate, esto no es contigo-le dijo Brandon.

-Tú no me digas que hacer-lo señaló-. Tú eres un desgraciado que quiere divertirse a costillas del sufrimiento de esa chica. Pero al menos en mi presencia no vuelves a planear algo como esto, Brandon.

-¿La vas a defender? No me digas que te convertiste en su aliado, Oscar-se burló el amenazado.

-Yo no soy aliado de ella, Brandon. Pero tampoco voy a ser aliado de alguien como tú-lo miró con desprecio-. Y te repito lo que dije. No vuelvas a planear algo como esto. O de lo contrario, iré yo mismo a contarle lo que pasó al director de la academia.

-No me amenaces, Oscar-Brandon se colocó frente a él y lo miró del mismo modo-. Cumple lo que dices en vez de estar lloriqueando como niña.

El moreno, al ver que todos lo apoyaban a él decidió jugarse la última carta que tenía en sus manos.

-¿No tienes nada que decir, Terry?

Terry pensó en defenderlo, pensó en ponerse de su lado para que todos lo escucharan a él. Si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que lo ocurrido contra Whiton no volvería a repetirse. Ninguno se atrevería a ir contra él. Pero…

-No. No tengo por qué hacerlo-la promesa que le había hecho a Susana era más importante que el bienestar de Whiton. Después de todo, ella no significaba nada para él.

-Que bien. Que grandes amigos somos todos. En situaciones como esta se descubre quienes somos realmente. Con permiso-Oscar tomó sus libros antes de retirarse de la clase. Él tampoco estaría presente en la práctica.

& & &

La editorial de la revista CAEMSA estaba poblada por los mejores estudiantes de la academia, aquellos que desearan unirse por decisión propia. Varios profesores también tomaban parte de los puestos de mayor importancia, pero aún así, la decisión de qué publicar en ella seguía siendo de los estudiantes.

Casualmente, Una de las amigas de Susana, Gloria, era la hermana de uno de los reporteros de la revista. La rubia valiéndose de sus influencias, logró acordar una reunión entre ella y el muchacho, haciéndose pasar por una chica curiosa que deseaba conocer más de la revista.

-Y esta es el área donde seleccionamos la información que debe ser publicada en cada sección-señaló él una parte del gran salón que tenían asignado para la editorial.

-Que interesante, Thomas-sonrió ella-. Imagino que tienen una sección para relatar lo que ocurre entre los estudiantes.

-Sí, así es. Hablamos sobre los estudiantes más sobresalientes, y a veces hacemos alguna que otra investigación sobre ellos. Por supuesto, debe ser alguien que los demás quieran conocer o saber más de su vida.

-Yo conozco a alguien así, Thomas. Se llama Candy Whiton.

-¿Candy Whiton? He escuchado sobre ella.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Oí un rumor. Ése que dice que rechazó a Terry Granderson porque es lesbiana.

-¿Tú sabes que Terry es mi novio, verdad?-al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa continuó- ¿Y sabes que Terry siempre me dice la verdad, y que me contó la verdad sobre ella?

-Pues, te diría que sí a la segunda pregunta. Pero la tercera no sabría contestarla.

-Terry habló de lo que pasó con ella. Y después de hablar con él, comencé a preguntarme quién era ella realmente. Es decir, antes del incidente con Terry se veía como una chica normal. Me pregunto si esconde más cosas detrás de esa apariencia de chica amistosa.

-Que interesante. Realmente interesante.

-¿Eso sería lo suficiente interesante como para que ella fuera considerada un estudiante sobresaliente?

-Bueno, tal vez no una estudiante sobresaliente. Pero si una estudiante sobre la que convendría investigar más.

-¿Tú harías esa investigación por mí, la publicarías?

-No lo sé, Susana. Los demás ya tienen varios estudiantes sobre quienes hablar.

-Ay, por favor, Thomas-la rubia usó sus dotes de actriz-. Eso contribuiría con la comunidad estudiantil.

-¿Con la comunidad estudiantil?

-Sí, porque imagínate, si una vez me atacó a mí en pleno patio, puede ser capaz de cosas peores, por eso hay que hacerles ver quien es en verdad. Además, su actitud puede hacer dudar a muchos sobre sus propias preferencias sexuales, estaría afectando a otros indirectamente.

-Tienes razón. Pero la política de la revista es no agredir a ningún estudiante con sus publicaciones.

-No vamos a agredir a nadie. Simplemente aclararas un tema. Tal vez incluso ella pueda definirse y aceptarse como es con esto-al ver que no lo convencía completamente, añadió-. Podrías publicar un reportaje de ella, algo así como, "Candy Whiton: una estudiante común que resultó ser lesbiana.

-De acuerdo, Susana. Me convenciste. Haré que alguno de los muchachos haga el reportaje sobre Whiton.

-Gracias, Thomas. Estoy segura de que no te arrepentirás.

& & &

-Hoy es viernes, y pensaba que sería lindo que hiciéramos algo juntas el fin de semana-sugirió Carola.

-Buena idea. Vamos al cine, o podemos ir a hacer algún deporte. O, ya sé, podemos hacer ambas cosas-concordó Ruby.

-No lo sé, amigas. Últimamente no me siento de humor para esas cosas.

-Ay por favor, Candy, no seas así. Recuerda que al mal tiempo hay que darle buena cara-la animó Carola.

La rubia les había contado a sus amigas el incidente del piano que hacía dos días había ocurrido, y por más que ambas le insistieron en que denunciara lo que le hicieron ante el director de la academia, ella se negó. _"Nada ganaría con eso. Al contrario, buscarían vengarse con algo peor"_.

-¡Candy!-una voz en el pasillo comenzó a dejarse oír tras ellas.

-Hola, Claudia-la reconoció la rubia al volverse.

-Candy…tienes que leer esta revista…-le extendió el escrito sintiendo la falta de aire por la carrera-. Es algo muy serio.

La pequeña sonrisa que enmarcaba su cara desapareció completamente, dejando en su lugar un rostro decepcionado, angustiado, impotente. Mientras leía el articulo de la página doblada que su amiga le indicó leyera, su voz se escuchaba perturbada.

Candy Whiton: ¿Una estudiante conservadora, o una lesbiana reprimida?

Candy Whiton, una joven de 18 años, estudiante del prestigioso CAEMSA, cursante de la clase 04, ha sido una de las estudiantes que ha generado una polémica entre los demás jóvenes pertenecientes a la academia.

Esta chica de apariencia dócil y simpática, recién demostró que, como muchos otros, conserva una personalidad secreta, la cual nos ha dado a entender que ella en realidad, es el tipo de chica que prefiere hacerse acompañar de personas de su mismo sexo.

Pero, ¿cuánto sabemos realmente de ella? Los allegados a ella, saben que desde muy pequeña se vio privada del cariño y el apoyo que representa una familia, pues quedó huérfana de padres a los 14 años. El resto de su adolescencia la vivió junto a su único hermano. De esta forma podemos comprender un poco más su decisión de ser lesbiana. Y, aún así, los hechos pasados, donde se ve involucrada en una disputa en la cafetería con Terry Granderson, nos hacen pensar lo siguiente: ¿Por qué una chica que parece ser tan coherente, no puede aceptarse a si misma como lesbiana?

Las tres chicas, incluso Claudia, se quedaron anonadadas ante la pequeña misiva que se había publicado de su amiga. La rubia, asombrada e indignada, volteó a ver al pasillo. Un grupo de estudiantes tenía la revista en mano, y otros murmuraban mirándola con descaro.

-Parece que Susana está involucrada en esto-reveló Claudia.

-¿Susana?-repitieron las otras dos chicas a coro.

-Sí. Escuché que habló con uno de los chicos de la revista. Parece que lo convenció de publicar algo así.

-¡Candy, ¿A dónde vas?! ¡Candy!-gritaron sus amigas.

La rubia al sentir que su mundo se venía abajo, no pudo más que alejarse para tratar de resguardar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Tal vez llorar en algún lugar solitario le ayudara a quitarse la pena de encima. El reportaje hablaba de su vida personal, de sus tragedias más dolorosas, de sus recuerdos más tormentosos, incluso de las mentiras más denigrantes que contra ella habían sido inventadas. Todo aquello había sucedido por una sola persona.

-¡Cuidado!

Muy tarde fue la advertencia, porque mientras corría por el pasillo con los ojos cerrados, reprimiendo las lágrimas, chocó con la persona que menos deseaba ver.

-Whiton-la voz de Terry fue fácil de reconocer.

Junto a él, estaban sus amigos, mirándola con extrañeza y burla al comprender que estaba llorando.

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado, te odio, te odio!-le gritó ella antes de levantarse del suelo y alejarse llorando.

Todos los presentes en el pasillo habían visto la escena, pero vieron con malos ojos a la rubia, pues fue ella quien chocó contra Terry por no ver a donde iba.

-¿Y a esta qué le picó?-preguntó Brandon con burla.

-Estaba llorando… ¿por qué actuaría así?-dijo Terry en voz alta.

-No lo sabes, ¿verdad?-la pregunta de uno más de los chicos en el pasillo lo sorprendió- La revista de la academia publicó un articulo sobre ella. No lo he leído aún, pero creo que el título habla por si solo-le extendió el escrito a Terry.

El muchacho leyó con cuidado y después de terminarlo se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Quién publicó esto? ¿Por qué fueron tan crueles con ella?, se supone que la revista no puede desprestigiar a ningún estudiante-dijo visiblemente molesto.

-No la está desprestigiando, Terry. Simplemente aclara lo que nosotros ya sabemos-explicó Brandon.

-La nota dice que fue un reportaje anónimo. Pero estoy seguro de que esa sección la dirige Thomas Everglot.

-¡Terry, espera, ¿a dónde vas?!-le pregunto Brandon al verlo dirigirse a una dirección opuesta a la de él.

-¡A arreglar algunos asuntos!

Terry estaba seguro de conocer el lugar donde la editorial de la academia estaba en el edificio. Lo habían invitado a formar parte de ella, pero él siempre distante de trabajar con libros y escritos, rechazó la oferta. Claro que no por ello desconocía las normas principales que debían mantener a la hora de publicar en la revista. Lo hecho contra Whiton había sido una falta grave.

-Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-lo recibió un muchacho de su misma edad cuando entró a la habitación.

-¿Quién es Thomas Everglot?-preguntó sin ánimos de ser amable.

-Yo soy. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Bien. Tienes 30 segundos para explicar por qué publicaste esto-le aventó la revista y en pocos segundos el muchacho comprendió su pregunta.

-Creo que estás equivocado. El reportaje claramente dice que es anónimo.

-Pues te equivocas tú, porque sé bien que fuiste tú quien lo publicó. Los rumores corren rápido en el pasillo.

La mirada firme de Terry lo hizo cambiar rápido de actitud. Tenía que decir la verdad si no quería buscarse un problema con un sujeto de tanto peso como lo era él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de esto?

-Dime por qué lo publicaste, y de dónde sacaste la idea de hacer un reportaje de esa chica.

-Lo publiqué porque es un tema que puede interesar a otros estudiantes. Y además fue una buena sugerencia de tu novia.

-¿Mi novia?

-Sí, Susana Marnell. Ella vino a verme para saber un poco más de la revista. Estuvimos hablando de la sección de los estudiantes, y pensó que sería bueno que los estudiantes supieran más de lo que es ella en realidad.

-¿Y por eso publicaste que es una lesbiana?

-Ella me dijo que eso le habías dicho tú.

Terry estaba muy molesto. Pero su rabia creció cuando se dio cuenta de que su molestia era consigo mismo. Todo había sido su culpa. Él comenzó a tildarla con ese apelativo, y Susana había hecho todo lo contrario a lo que él le había pedido. No había nada que hacer. Excepto…

-Gracias. Te sugiero que la próxima vez, pienses bien lo que vas a publicar. Puede que la persona sobre la que escribas tenga motivos y pruebas para acusarte con los profesores y así sacarte de la editorial-fue lo último que le dijo el castaño antes de salir de allí.

Ahora tenía que encontrar a Susana. Era con ella con quien, desde el principio, debió hablar.

& & &

-¿Se imaginan su cara, chicas?-preguntó una de las amigas de Susana entre risas.

-Oí que la vieron llorando en el pasillo-comentó otra.

-De verdad, esta vez te pasaste, Susana. ¿No crees que pueda generarte algún problema?-preguntó Marcela, su mejor amiga.

-Claro que no. Me cuidé muy bien las espaldas antes de que comenzaran a correr los rumores-confesó ella con una sonrisa.

Las chicas reían y reían con la revista en mano. Se habían reunido en uno de los salones desocupados para comentar bien el suceso. Pero la llegada de otra persona acalló la burla que hacían.

-Chicas, déjenme a solas con Susana. Tengo que hablar con ella-les pidió Terry.

-Claro. Igual nosotras ya estábamos por irnos-dijo Marcela.

-Nos vemos luego, Terry-se despidió otra al salir.

-Hola, mi cielo-la rubia se acercó a él pero al tratar de rodearle el cuello con los brazos él la detuvo-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede, que no cumpliste con tu palabra, Susy.

-¿De…de qué hablas?-preguntó nerviosa ante su mirada molesta.

-Te pedí que no volvieras a molestar a Whiton.

-Y no lo he hecho-aclaró.

-¿En serio? Porque la persona que "recomendó" que hicieran un reportaje denigrante sobre ella fuiste tú. ¿O es que te vas a atrever a negarlo?

-¡Pues claro que lo niego!-exclamó ella ofendida- ¿Acaso me crees capaz de hacer algo así?

-Yo no te creía capaz. Pero por lo que he escuchado sí lo eres.

-¿Vas a creer lo que otros te han dicho de mí? ¿Vas a creerles antes que a tu novia?

-Le creo a Brandon, Susana. Le creo, al chico Tyler, ése que va en tu misma clase. Ellos me contaron lo que tú planeaste contra Whiton.

-¿Lo…lo que yo planee contra ella?-repitió insegura.

-Sí. Me enteré por Brandon que el plan de molestarla en clase para lograr que cayera y se golpeara fue cosa tuya. Así como pedirle a Emilia que les hiciera creer que el profesor no había llegado y que se había retrasado el examen.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Tyler te vio en el pasillo hablando con ella, me lo comentó porque le pareció curioso que le encargaras hablar conmigo para contarme algo, en vez de hablarme a mí directamente. Al menos, eso creyó que hablaban al principio. Después supo que fue ella quien les mintió porque escuchó a Whiton y a sus amigas lamentarse en el pasillo.

-¿Y lo de la revista? ¿Quién te dijo esa otra mentira? ¿Desde cuándo crees más en los demás que en mí?

-Lo de la revista lo escuché en el pasillo. Todos sabían quien publicó semejante reportaje aunque lo hiciera anónimamente. Y fue el propio Thomas quien me dijo que tú le "sugeriste casualmente" que podía hablar de ella, después de que fueras a visitar la editorial por "curiosidad".

La rubia lo miraba sorprendida y a la vez fingía sentirse ofendida. Sus planes le habían fallado. Todos la habían traicionado, y no pudo evitar que Terry supiera que ella estaba detrás de todo eso.

-¿Te atreves a negármelo ahora, Susy? ¿Te atreves a negar que fuiste tú quien planeó todo eso contra Whiton?

-No-aceptó molesta.

-Bien, porque ahora mismo vas a decirme por qué hiciste todas esas cosas.

-¿Quieres saber por qué lo hice?

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero saber por qué lo hiciste! ¡¿Por qué no cumpliste tu palabra como me lo habías prometido?!

-¡Porque ella se lo merecía, por eso lo hice!

-¿Se lo merecía? ¿No fui claro contigo cuando te dije que no era culpable de nada?

-Sí, pero igual me pareció injusto. Ella te insulta delante de todos y luego vuelve a su vida de antes. Pensé que debía darle la reputación que debía tener, así como darle un par de lecciones para que sepa que no debe meterse conmigo. No sólo te insultó a ti, también me hirió delante del equipo deportivo, y se atrevió a insultarme.

-Ella hizo todas esas cosas porque yo la ataqué primero, ¿que no entiendes?

-Entiendo que tuvo un problema contigo, pero no lo tuvo conmigo, por lo tanto tenía que desquitarme por mi cuenta.

-¿Y no había sido ya bastante desquite todas las maldades que planeamos en su contra?

-Sí, y lo lamento mucho por ella. Créeme que no volverá a suceder. Pero tenía que hacer algo para que todos supieran que Susana Marnell no necesita que la defiendan. Cuando ella me insultó, tú te desquitaste por mí, todos creyeron que yo era una debilucha. Tenía que demostrar que no soy una cobarde llorona.

-Pues tu demostración de niña valiente ha destruido su reputación aquí en CAEMSA. Y no sólo eso, sino que la heriste, ahora mismo se desquitó conmigo en el pasillo porque cree que estoy tras eso.

-Si quieres, puedo hablar con ella para que sepa que fui yo. O puedo planear algo en su contra para vengarnos.

-No más venganzas, Susana, ¿acaso no estoy siendo claro? No quiero que vuelvas a meterte con Whiton, no quiero que vuelvas a ocasionarle un problema. Y esta vez, soy yo quien te dice que te olvides de ella. Ignórala, no la mires, ni le hables, haz de cuenta que no existe ni existió. Y si me entero de que hiciste algo como esto de nuevo, tendremos un problema grave, Susy querida, porque estarías yendo en contra de mis deseos.

-No dije que iba a hacerlo.

Su tono relajado molestó a Terry, pero también lo hizo bajar un poco la guardia. La tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Su mano derecha acariciaba su rostro.

-Tienes que ser buena, Susy. Recuerda lo que dije antes, cielo, no te queda el papel de la bruja de la historia. No me hagas pensar lo contrario. Además-suavizó su tono de voz-, recuerda que estás tratando conmigo, y tú sabes bien lo que le pasa al que va en contra mía, ¿verdad?

La rubia no respondió. Su voz ronca, su cuerpo aprisionando el suyo, le hizo recordar lo que sentía por él. No dudó en unir sus labios y besarlo tal cual le había enseñado.

-No quiero…que vuelvas a contrariarme…-¿entendiste, Susy?-preguntó él sin apartarse.

-Sí, Terry…

-Si vuelve a suceder algo como esto…voy a ocuparme de que los responsables, tengan su castigo.

-No volveré a hacerlo, Terry-sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos-. Te lo prometo.

Por más que le pesara, la rubia decía la verdad. Se había arriesgado ya bastante con Terry y no volvería a exponerse así. Pensó para sus adentros que, las próximas tragedias que sufriera Candy tendrían que ser planeadas muy delicadamente, donde ella no volviera a involucrarse, o simplemente se lo dejaría al destino. Después de todo, ella había reencarnado para volver con Terry, y Candy sólo suponía un obstáculo para probar que su amor era verdadero. Su guerra con ella se detendría por un largo tiempo.

**Notas finales:** ¡Holis a todas y todos! Esta vez vengo un poco retrasada pero (aparte de algunos problemillas personales que tuve) quería subir el cap como regalo del 14 de febrero, o sea hoy, jajaja; y bueno, sin más les presento el cap 4. ¿Qué creen? ¿A poco no dan ganas de ahorcar con las manos a Susana por ser tan ponzoñosa? Uy pero al menos Terry ya le dio el alto (no tan severamente como debiera ser pero algo es algo plop).

Y habiendo pasado los comens del cap, quiero agradecerles como siempre a todas las que me siguen, aún cuando sólo me lean, gracias por ser mis lectoras.

Angeles Grandchester, oye me gusta tu sugerencia, la verdad es muy lógico porque la pecas siempre tuvo a muchas personas que se preocupaban por ella, pero creo que antes de demostrarle a la gusana que no está sola, voy a empezar a inyectarle el atrevimiento que siempre caracterizó a la Tarzán-pecosa aunque sea en dosis pequeñas jajaja; anotado y prometido para el próximo cap :P

Annita, como ves en este cap te complací un poco porque de plano ya Terry está cerca de quitarse la venda de los ojos y bueno, al menos confrontó a la gusana, jajaja. Ya verás que en el próximo cap avanzará y se propondrá enmendarse en serio, prometido.

Tania, me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior, y pues si prestaste atención a éste te habrás dado cuenta de que revelé "pistas" para saber un poco más del secreto que atormenta a Candy. Ya en el próximo cap daré más pistas, jejeje.

Chepy, te agradezco por animarte a leerme y hasta a comenzar a escribirme y contarme tus opiniones por primera vez, jejeje. La verdad éste Terry saca lo peor de nosotras porque es exasperante pero no positiva sino negativamente PLOP. Pero no desesperes que ya en el próximo cap va a empezar a cambiar y será para bien, prometido, jejeje.

**Avances del próximo Cap:** Aunque Terry y Susana se dedican a ignorar a Candy, la ola de abusos contra ella no quiere cesar. ¿Tendrá que intervenir el propio Terry en su favor? ¿Cómo tomará Candy ese cambio de actitud en él?

Bueno amigas, como siempre, los tomatazos, las citaciones a la horca y los jalones de oreja pueden hacérmelos llegar con un review. Ah, y todas aquellas chicas que disfrutan mi poco ortodoxa forma de escribir les recomiendo que lean la 2da historia que actualmente subo también aquí en el FF:

AMOR, DESEO Y SANGRE

Un trabajo en conjunto con mí buena amiga Ruby-PknaPcosa, que une en una sola trama a nuestro querido Terry y al vampiro favorito de muchas: Edward Cullen.

En fin, espero leerlas en dos semanitas. ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! ^-^


	5. Despierta un amor adormecido

**Despierta un amor adormecido**

Candy y sus amigas, Carola y Ruby, acababan de pasar una alegre tarde juntas. Era miércoles, y el auditorio principal de la academia CAEMSA había estado desocupado, por lo que fue muy fácil conseguir el permiso del director para usarlo por unos minutos y practicar a gustas algunas tonadas.

-Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto tocando-confesó Carola.

-Es que es divertido tocar juntas. ¿No es así, Candy?

-Sí. Tienes razón, Ruby-respondió la rubia mientras colocaba la guitarra en su lugar.

Las chicas devolvieron el resto de los instrumentos a sus lugares, y al final salieron del auditorio para dirigirse a la salida del edificio.

-Cuando tocamos así, yo en el bajo, tú de vocalista, y Candy de guitarrista, somos increíbles juntas-puntualizó Carola guardando sus libros torpemente en su bolso.

-Sé que Candy tiene buena voz, pero hay algunas canciones para las cuales le queda mejor la guitarra-Ruby al verla quedarse atrás, se volvió hacia la rubia-. ¿No vas a venir con nosotras, amiga?

-Acabo de recordar que tengo que entregar unos papeles en la oficina principal-levantó una carpeta-. Son todos los justificativos por las clases que he perdido últimamente.

-Entiendo-asintió Ruby.

-¿No quieres que te acompañemos, Candy?-le preguntó Carola.

-No, esta bien, chicas. Pensaba tomar un autobús para ir a la oficina de Al.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana entonces-se despidió Ruby.

-Adiós, chicas-la rubia levantó su mano en un gesto de despedida antes de avanzar de nueva cuenta al edificio.

Unos cuantos corredores la llevaron a la oficina principal. No tuvo que esperar mucho para entregar sus documentos, ya que gran parte del personal obrero y estudiantil se habían retirado ya. El reloj de oficina marcó justo las 5:45 PM cuando la secretaria firmó y terminó de archivar sus papeles. La ventana más cercana mostraba un cielo nublado, y entonces previendo las posibilidades que tenía de mojarse, Candy salió de la oficina y avanzó rápido hasta la salida del edificio. Sin darse cuenta, el corredor que había tomado la llevó al patio central. Tan despistada estaba que no puso atención a su camino. La rubia observó que podría rodear el edificio para dar directamente al frente, aunque no fuera la mejor forma de salir de la academia, ella tenía prisa.

Los jardines laterales hacían juego con el cielo. Candy iba ya a la mitad del corredor cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-Hola, Whiton. ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Rogelio, el mismo chico que la había hecho caer en plena clase la pasada semana.

-En primera, no voy a saludarte. Y en segunda, no es de tu incumbencia a donde voy a ir-la rubia apretó contra su pecho el único libro que llevaba antes de levantar la cabeza con intención de avanzar.

-¿Por qué tan grosera hoy, Whiton? No es bueno ser descortés-uno de los amigos de Rogelio estaba frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso.

-Te puede acarrear serios problemas serlo, ¿sabes?-una tercera voz junto a Rogelio alertó a la rubia.

Cuando cayó en cuentas descubrió que Rogelio y sus amigos habían planeado interceptarla. Sólo así habrían logrado quedar 2 delante de ella, y otro detrás, impidiéndole avanzar.

-¿Sabes, Whiton?-habló Rogelio antes de empezar a caminar hacia ella. Los otros 2 se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente- Mis amigos y yo estuvimos hablando. Y llegamos a la conclusión, de que no te queda bien el papel de una lesbiana.

-Eres muy linda para ser una chica de esas-agregó el otro.

-Digamos que no encajas en su grupo-explicó Rogelio.

-Pensamos que, tal vez eres así porque nos has tenido la oportunidad de conocer a un hombre de verdad-agregó el tercero.

-Así es. Y como realmente es un gran desperdicio el que te ajuntes con esas chicas, pensamos que tal vez nosotros podamos ayudarte a superar tu problema-la rubia tembló al ver como se acercaba más a ella-. Todos ganaríamos algo en el proceso.

Los otros dos comenzaron a acercarse, a seguir a Rogelio, y su única reacción fue retroceder mientras apretaba el libro en su pecho como única protección. Sabía lo que planeaban por sus miradas morbosas.

-¡No, no, aléjense de mí!-la voz le temblaba y pronto chocó con la pared de ladrillos detrás de ella.

-Tranquila, Whiton. No habrá diversión si lo haces tan difícil-Rogelio sonreía al ver que ella no se mostró violenta. Era una niña asustada.

-¡No, no por favor, no se acerquen más! ¡No me toquen!-exigió ella al borde de las lágrimas.

-No vamos a tocarte, vamos a esculcarte. Solamente es una prueba para ver si sientes algo cuando estás con un hombre, nada más.

-Además, tocarte y acariciarte no es lo mismo, ¿verdad?-preguntó malicioso su compañero.

-No es lo mismo tocar que manosear-completó el tercero de ellos, ya los tres frente a ella.

-¡Basta, por favor, no me hagan nada!-se dejó caer en el suelo, arrodillada contra el muro llorando como una niña.

-Nada es lo que tú sientes cuando te tocan otras mujeres. Algo es una parte de lo que vas a sentir cuando lo hagamos nosotros-Rogelio la tomó del brazo para que se levantara, pero al verla negarse, la forzó.

-¡¡No, basta, no!! ¡¡Suéltenme, déjenme, por favor!!-sintió como los otros dos la sujetaban de ambos brazos para quedar frente a Rogelio otra vez.

-Ninguna mujer ha podido dejar de pensar en mí después de estar conmigo. Y tú no vas a ser la excepción-sentenció él antes de tomar su cara y besarla.

-¡NO!... ¡POR FAVOR, BASTA¡… ¡NO!-gritó ella al sentir como sus labios caían sobre los de ella mientras que los otros dos comenzaban a tocarla indecentemente.

Para Candy era como revivir todo su suplicio. Cada roce y cada caricia le hacían recordar más y más. El infierno del cual sobrevivió a los 14 años, regresaba para de nuevo destruir su vida, su paz mental.

& & &

Oscar y Brandon caminaban otra vez juntos por el pasillo. No había sido cosa fácil, pero Terry había logrado que ambos amigos volvieran a hablarse. Eran un equipo unido otra vez. Los tres estaban de buen humor esa tarde. Las clases habían terminado temprano y habían quedado para ensayar al día siguiente. De nuevo eran la banda de oro.

-Tengo una idea para un nuevo ritmo, pero tendrías que afinar el sonido de tu batería, Oscar-explicó Brandon.

-Podría hacerlo. Practicaré toda la noche y mañana seguro tendré resultados-aseguró el moreno.

-Excelente. Oigan me parece que todavía es temprano, ¿por qué no vamos a divertirnos como antes?

-Lo siento, Brandon. Quedé de acompañar a mi hermana a un evento. Es una verbena de su colegio, por eso no puedo faltar.-se negó Oscar.

-Entiendo. ¿Tú harás algo, Terry?-se volvió hacia el castaño.

-Le dije a Gil que estaría en la casa temprano. Uno de los dos tiene que quedarse en casa para recibir a mis padres.

-¿Y?

-Él tiene planes esta noche. Saldrá con unas amigas suyas.

-Deberías acompañarlo. Son cosas que hacen juntos los hermanos, ¿no?-sugirió Brandon.

-¿Acompañarlo? ¿Ir a uno de esos antros de mala muerte a los que él va? En mi siguiente vida, si quieres-ironizó él.

-Se llaman discotecas, y muchos de los jóvenes del siglo XXI hemos ido a alguno alguna vez-explicó el muchacho.

-No hablamos de las mismas. A las que él va son lugares indecentes, ni te imaginas las cosas que hacen ahí-aclaró Terry.

-¿Qué discoteca es decente en la actualidad?-preguntó Oscar causando la risa en Brandon.

-Ya, digan lo que quiera. Mi hermano y yo acordamos que cuando uno sale, el otro debe quedarse. No es algo muy divertido pero, es una forma de mantener al margen a mis padres. Preguntan sólo lo necesario, y nunca obsesivamente.

-Okey, cómo diga, capitán. Espero que pase una noche de vigilia tranquila-esta vez, fue Brandon quien ironizó.

-Nos vemos mañana, Terry-se despidió Oscar.

-A ver si sobrevive a su noche de guardia. Adiós-Brandon lo siguió, y así el castaño se quedó solo.

Terry iba a comenzar a caminar al área del estacionamiento, pero escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Era como un susurro, pero pudo deducir que venía de la parte lateral del edificio. Avanzó una vez más al frente, y así tomó el corredor lateral de la academia. A medida que fue avanzando, pudo ver y escuchar más allá de los muros. Era la voz de Whiton, y junto a ella, alcanzó a ver a Rogelio y a dos de sus amigos.

Estaban casi sobre ella, cuando descubrió que la rubia se soltaba de su agarre y se hacía para atrás, avanzando poco por el muro a su espalda.

-¡NO! ¡SUÉLTENME; NO!-gritó con mucha fuerza, y su voz se oía entrecortada por el llanto.

-¡Ven aquí, Whiton!

-¡No vas a lograr huir de nosotros!

-¡Suéltenla!-gritó Terry al comprender la situación que ante sus ojos se mostraba.

-Granderson-lo identificó Rogelio-. Que bueno es verte otra vez.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo, Rogelio?-su cara reflejó la rabia que sentía.

-Ayudándola. Alguien tiene que enseñarle que es demasiado femenina para ser una lesbiana-explicó calmado.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, se pierde un cuerpo muy bonito con ella-le recordó el otro.

-No podemos permitir que eso ocurra. ¿Nos quieres ayudar?-preguntó Rogelio al ver que aún no se marchaba.

-Si lo haces, seguramente ésta aprende su lección-el tercero de ellos miró a Candy, acompañado de las miradas de todos los otros.

-…Desgraciados… ¡¡Son unos malditos desgraciados, todos ustedes!!...-la rubia arrodillada contra el muro, los miraba llena de odio y con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas-…incluso tú más, Granderson.

Terry sintió el resentimiento en sus palabras, pero no pudo juzgarla por no saber discernir su verdadera posición. Las últimas semanas, él se había gastado su tiempo en hacer planes para darle problemas a ella. Era razonante pensar ahora que él también estaría en su contra. Pero no acertaba.

-Claro que voy a ayudar, Rogelio-comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, pero se detuvo estando frente a frente, más aún, se volvió hacia ellos, impidiéndoles avanzar-. Voy a ayudarlos a que aprendan a tratar a una mujer.

-¿Quieres ser el primero? Adelante-sugirió dándole otra connotación a sus palabras-. Nosotros no tenemos prisa.

-Van a tenerla para huir si se quedan unos minutos más.

-¿Qué dices, Granderson?

-Lo que oyes, Rogelio, te vas. Vete ahora si quieres irte ileso-lo amenazó Terry.

-Ah, ya entiendo. No quieres público, ¿verdad?

-No, quiero que te largues de aquí. Ni tú ni tus amigos le vuelven a poner una mano encima a ella.

Candy, que aún yacía en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas de forma protectora, levantó la cabeza al escuchar las últimas palabras de su rival. ¿Habría oído bien, o Granderson la estaba protegiendo? Decidió calmarse un poco para escuchar mejor la discusión.

-¿La estás protegiendo?-preguntó incrédulo Rogelio.

-Llámalo como quieras, te largas y la dejas en paz-le ordenó otra vez.

-Amigo Granderson, lamento no poder complacerte. Pero el que se va, eres tú-Rogelio tomó otra actitud.

-No vas a delatarnos, ni tampoco vas a dártelas del héroe con ella.

-Hazte a un lado, Granderson, que el que está en desventaja eres tú-completó el tercero.

En lugar de apartarse, Terry les hizo frente a los 3, y no permitió que se acercaran más a la rubia.

-Si crees que por pelear todos contra mí van a vencerme, no me conocen en verdad-aseguró el castaño.

-Ya veremos quien es el equivocado-refutó Rogelio.

Los 3 muchachos se le fueron encima a Terry, pero él con más agilidad, supo esquivarlos y hacerlos retroceder.

Por los golpes que recibió el castaño, Candy creyó que caería pronto, pero no fue así. Resultó que Granderson era más fuerte de lo que le parecía a ella, y no tuvo problemas para darles pelea al trío de buscapleitos. El asombro y la tensión del momento se mezclaron con la angustia que todavía sentía, y así terminó por desmayarse, inconsciente de todo lo que sucedería con ella a partir de ese momento.

& & &

No era la primera vez que Terry peleaba en desventaja, pero si la primera en la que la persona a la cual defendía, terminaba desmayada después del altercado.

Rogelio y sus compinches no tardaron en darse cuenta de que él no caería, y que seguir peleando sólo llamaría la atención de cualquier estudiante o profesor que estuviera cerca. En un intento por salir airosos del encuentro, se marcharon con amenazas y advertencias de agredir nuevamente a la rubia, y que la próxima vez no estaría él para socorrerla. Aún así, Terry le dio poca importancia.

Cuando ellos se alejaron, se acercó a Whiton. Parecía una niña con el rostro lleno de las huellas dejadas por las lágrimas. Su cabello rubio ensortijado enmarcaba la palidez de su piel, la nariz respingada y las múltiples pecas que tanto llamaban su atención. Tomó su muñeca y verificó que su pulso siguiera latente.

Pensó en llevarla a la enfermería de la academia, pero para eso tendría que dar explicaciones sobre lo que había sucedido, y por la forma de reaccionar de Whiton supuso que no sería agradable para ella recordar lo que había pasado, y menos hacerlo público. ¿Llevarla a su casa? Terry no conocía su dirección, y tampoco se le ocurría en ese momento la forma más sencilla para averiguarla. Una sola opción le quedaba.

La levantó en brazos y descubrió que su cuerpo era muy ligero. A pesar de la vestimenta abrigadora, tenerla tan cerca de su cuerpo le hizo notar varias curvas que trató de ignorar durante el camino a su auto. No podía culpar a Rogelio y a sus amigos por fijarse en una chica tan linda como ella, cuando él mismo estaba siendo tentado. Dio gracias porque no había nadie en el estacionamiento en ese momento; no tendría que dar molestas explicaciones que lo retrasaran. Colocó a Candy en el asiento trasero del vehículo y luego lo puso en marcha.

¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer si no llevarla a su casa? No podía dejarla abandona allí, a riesgos de que otro estudiante con iguales intenciones apareciera y la descubriera. Eran las 6, y para esa hora no habría nadie en su casa más que Gilberto y los sirvientes; sus padres todavía no habrían llegado.

Conducir entre el tráfico de Manhattan no fue difícil, ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Unos 20 minutos después aparcó el auto frente a la mansión, y vio como uno de los sirvientes entraba presuroso a la casa cuando le vio levantar a la rubia. Gilberto fue quien salió al vestíbulo a recibirlo.

-Hola, hermanito. Llegas un poco tarde, ¿no crees?-bajaba las escaleras sin verle directamente.

-Tuve un problema que tenía que resolver-respondió Terry ya estando a su completa vista en el centro de la habitación.

-Dios-detuvo su avance cuando se percató de la rubia que Terry cargaba-. Puedo entender tus reacciones porque es una chica muy linda, y una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra-Gilberto hizo gestos para explicar la insinuación de sus palabras-. Pero, ¿no crees que te excediste un poco con ella? Es decir, mírala, quedó inconciente. Debiste pensar un poco antes de obsesionarte en satisfacerte a ti mismo.

-¡Cállate, Gil!-le gritó escandalizado- ¡Deja de decir lo que no sabes y sé útil por una vez en tu vida!

-¿Quieres que te ayude a cargarla? Con gusto lo hago-se apresuró a llegar hasta él pero su hermano se alejó.

-Ni loco te lo permito-recargó a la rubia en su pecho-. Ella ha pasado suficientes cosas por un día como para soportar estar en brazos de un pervertido.

-Mm. ¿A cuál pervertido de nosotros dos te refieres?

-Gil, no empieces, ¿sí? Hoy tampoco he tenido un día fácil-comenzó a caminar hasta el salón contiguo.

-Yo tampoco lo tendría si tuviera a esa rubia en brazos-comentó con travesura mientras lo seguía.

Terry recostó a Candy en uno de los sofás de la habitación y verificó que siguiera respirando.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme que pasó, o simplemente vas a ignorarme?-se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

-Unos tipos en la academia iban a aprovecharse de ella, y me vi obligado a ayudarla.

-Así que estudia en la academia. ¿La conoces?

-Más de lo que crees…Se llama Whiton, Candy Whiton.

-Lindo nombre. Entonces, iban a violarla y se desmayó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Terry asombrado por su acertada conclusión.

-Es lógico que una mujer reaccione así cuando se ve en una situación como esa-Gilberto se acercó a ella y tocó su frente-. Aunque es muy lógico también que un hombre pensara en tener algo así con ella-confesó mirándola muy detenidamente.

-Tal vez, pero no haciendo uso de la fuerza para lograrlo-lo hizo apartarse después de captar su mirada sobre ella.

-Ah, ya entiendo la situación-se irguió frente a Terry-. Te gusta la chica, pero no quieres forzarla, y pensaste que salvándola de esos tipos ella te aceptaría más fácil.

-Gilberto-Terry trató de guardar la paciencia, pero la voz le temblaba de rabia-, eres mi hermano mayor, pero eso no te da el derecho de juzgarme o de criticar mis decisiones.

-Entonces, ¿ella no te gusta?

-¡No!-le gritó él ya bastante enfadado.

-Ah, entiendo, entonces quisiste ser buen samaritano. Eso lo explica todo-aceptó él fingiendo inocencia.

-Tú siempre tienes que distorsionarlo todo-se quejó el castaño.

-Bueno, ya que a ti no te interesa, entonces yo puedo…

-No-lo detuvo antes de que pudiera acercarse a la rubia-. No significa nada para mí, pero no vas a aprovecharte de ella.

-Ya, no tenía intenciones de hacer una bajeza parecida. Sólo pensé que podría despertarla como la princesa que es.

-¿Un beso? ¿Ibas a robarle un beso? ¿Eso pensabas hacer? Si serás cursi, Gil.

-Lamento decepcionarte, hermanito. Pero a las mujeres como ella, siempre caen ante los hombres que son detallistas. El romance nunca pasará de moda.

-Ya, déjate de parloteos, y dime qué puedo hacer.

-¿Que qué puedes hacer? Llévala arriba, recuéstala, y espera a que despierte para llevarla a su casa-la mirada del castaño se posó sobre él con reproche y entonces se apuró en añadir-. No creo que la sala sea el mejor lugar para que ella descanse. Por lo tanto, es lo más sensato recostarla en mi cama.

-Ni loco te lo permito-se apresuró a levantar a la rubia y a llevarla en sus brazos.

-Está bien, le diré a una de las sirvientas que prepare uno de los cuartos para invitados-anunció el mayor de los Granderson con una sonrisa de picardía.

-No gracias, Gil. La llevaré a mi alcoba-escuchó la voz de su hermano menor alejándose por las escaleras-. De todas formas, cuando despierte se irá.

-Eso crees tú-sonrió enigmáticamente antes de avanzar a la pequeña licorera de su padre. Se sirvió un trago de Whisky y bebió un sorbo-. Brindo por ti, Candy Whiton. La chica que sacará a Susana Marnell de esta casa, y del corazón de mi hermano.

& & &

Terry entró a su habitación un tanto diferente esa tarde. Recostó a la rubia que llevaba en brazos y cuidó de que estuviera cómoda. Un momento después, decidió cubrirla con la colcha de su cama, porque a pesar de que la chica estaba bien abrigada, su ropa se ajustaba a su cuerpo y evidenciaba varias curvas tentativas. Simplemente tenía que quitarle la mirada de encima.

Gilberto también subió poco después, y aunque le dijo que había cancelado su salida para quedarse con él hasta que la chica despertara, Terry le prestó poca atención. Todavía no podía creer que Candy Whiton, la chica a la que había molestado durante las pasadas semanas, había sufrido un intento de violación, y que él justamente la había salvado.

-Es mi culpa-dijo en voz alta cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama para verla de cerca-. Yo propicié todo eso, Oscar tenía razón. Debí disculparme cuando pude, así habrían cesado los ataques contra ti.

Se atrevió a tomar un rizo travieso de su cabello.

-Lo lamento, Whiton. Te he causado muchos problemas. Y lo peor de todo es que no lo merecías.

Terry comenzó a sentirse extraño. Algo en su interior le decía que esa chica no era normal, y que su presencia lo hacía sentirse diferente también. Miró su rostro tratando de entender lo que estaba sintiendo, pero fue en vano. Quedó hipnotizado.

Varios rizos caían por sus sienes, tenían ese color rubio rojizo que tanto le atraía. Recordaba el color verde esmeralda de sus ojos aunque no pudiera verlos en ese momento. La nariz respingada le parecía tan conocida, y sobre ella, esparcidas y difuminadas estaban las pecas. Esas pecas…estaba seguro de haberlas visto antes. ¿Pero dónde? Terry jamás conoció a alguien que las tuviera… ¿O sí?

Terry se acercó más hasta ella, quedando su rostro muy cerca del suyo. Algo más llamó su atención. Sus labios…Eran rojizos y muy llenos…casi pudo sentir su sabor cuando los contempló más de cerca. ¿Cómo era eso posible si jamás la había besado?

No quiso indagar más en preguntas que no tenían respuesta para él, no una coherente. Siguió mirándola embelesado, dejándose llevar por el sabor que, según su mente, tenían esos labios rojos. Sabían a miel…eso le decían sus recuerdos…recuerdos que no entendía ni conocía porque era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Whiton.

Su respiración, su apariencia tranquila, y todos esos recuerdos que no entendía lo impulsaron a arriesgarse y a comprobar el sabor de esos labios. Sintió como se le aceleró la respiración mientras se acercaba más a ella, decidido a besarla y comprobar que no se estaba volviendo loco. Posó sus labios sobre los suyos, con apenas un toque muy leve, pero la respiración de la rubia, su aliento, lo hizo entreabrirlos sobre su boca. Leves toques humedecieron sus labios, y después de decirse a si mismo que aquello era agradable se decidió a profundizar el beso. Usó su lengua para abrir los labios de la rubia, y así penetró en su boca.

_"Dios…su sabor es como la miel, no estaba equivocado…eso es imposible"_. Terry no podía entender por qué había acertado en algo como eso, cuando su contacto más cercano con esa chica había sido incluso por accidente.

De repente, algo en su memoria lo transportó a otro lugar. Era un paisaje colorido, un lago azul y cristalino, el viento soplaba con fuerza, y el sol pintaba varios tonos en naranja, indicando un atardecer indudable. Ahí estaba él, y a su lado, ella…era Whiton, Candy estaba con él, los dos sentados sobre el pasto. Y luego…la misma sensación que ahora sentía, ese sabor a miel le inundaba los sentidos y le aceleraba la respiración.

Terry se sentía muy aturdido. Nunca había tenido ningún recuerdo mientras besaba a una chica. Pero ahora…todo era tan diferente…Era la experiencia más extraña de su vida, pero no por eso pensaba detenerse. El recuerdo de sus labios seguía allí, y todos sus sentidos concordaron en algo: besar a esa mujer era muy placentero.

Ajeno a todo a su alrededor, el castaño no sintió cuando Candy comenzó a moverse. La rubia comenzaba a despertar, sentía como volvía en sí, pero algo le impidió abrir los ojos. Era un recuerdo…Se vio a si misma en un pasto cercano a un lago, junto a un muchacho muy apuesto…era Granderson. ¿Pero por qué él? Vio como él se levantaba y bailaba con ella durante unos minutos, antes de detenerse y presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo para besarla. Ese beso…era tan real…y tan delicioso…

"_Dios mío…sus labios son tan dulces y tiernos…nunca nadie me besó así…"_. Candy sólo tenía recuerdos dolorosos en cuanto al contacto con un hombre se tratara, pero ese beso que estaba viendo y sintiendo era tan distinto. ¿Cómo detener aquello? Fuera un sueño, un recuerdo, o lo que fuera, Candy decidió responder a esa caricia tan deliciosa, aunque no movió su cuerpo por miedo a que el sueño se acabara. Sólo se dejó envolver por esos labios delicados.

Terry estaba demasiado perturbado como para notar que la rubia le estaba correspondiendo. Pero al sentir su respiración acelerarse más y más por tan sólo un beso, recordó la imagen de ciertas curvas de aquella figura. Su instinto le hizo mover su mano sobre la colcha, recorriendo con cuidado la figura de la rubia. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando sintió el pecho de la chica bajo su mano, siendo incapaz de reprimir el deseo de presionarlo.

La mente de Candy se detuvo. Era demasiado real aquel sueño. El toque palpable sobre su seno le hizo abrir los ojos lentamente, y grande fue su sorpresa al enfocar bien su mirada. ¡Era Terry Granderson! ¡La estaba besando, era real, y también la estaba tocando! Tratando de separar sus labios de los del, se hizo para atrás sintiendo la misma angustia que la había hecho desmayarse.

Previendo que gritaría, Terry tapó su boca con su mano. Se separó un poco de su cuerpo, y la miró lo más calmado que pudo.

-Cálmate, no voy a hacerte daño-los ojos verdes lo miraban con terror-. Si prometes no gritar, te soltaré-al ver que asentía, la soltó.

-¿Qué hago aquí, qué fue lo que me hiciste?-preguntó nerviosa mirando todo a su alrededor para luego quitarse la colcha de encima y revisar su vestimenta- Tú…estabas con los demás, tú me violaste…

-No, yo no hice tal cosa. Ellos iban a abusar de ti, sí, pero no lo permití. Peleé con ellos, y te desmayaste, por eso no sabía que hacer y decidí traerte a mi casa.

-… ¿Tu casa?-repitió levantándose para mantenerse a una distancia prudente de él- ¿Planeabas violarme aquí?

-¡No! Quedaste inconciente después de discutir con Rogelio, y no te llevé a la enfermería porque pensé que no querrías que se supiera lo que pasó.

-Estás mintiendo-aseguró asustada-. Hiciste todo esto para aprovecharte de mí, por eso me estabas besando.

-No, no es así, yo…

-¡No te me acerques!-retrocedió rápido- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme, no te vuelvas a acercar!-la puerta que se cruzó con su mirada le hizo pensar en escapar, pero ya estando en el umbral de la habitación, alguien más le impidió el paso, y su figura la asustó al instante- ¡AH!

-Cielos, ya estás despierta-exclamó Gil.

-¿Qué quieres…quién eres tú?-retrocedió sobre sus pasos lentamente, asustada.

-Mi nombre es Gilberto, aunque tú puedes llamarme Gil-respondió con una sonrisa-. Soy el hermano de Terry.

-¿Terry…el hermano de Terry?-buscó al castaño con su mirada y su mente trabajó hasta llegar a una conclusión-. ¡¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, qué pretendes con todo esto?!

-Sólo quiero ayudarte, Whiton.

-¡No te creo, eres un mentiroso! ¡Tú sólo quieres hacerme daño!-al ver que se acercaba se alejó hasta chocar con la pared- ¡No te me acerques…no te me acerques, no vuelvas a tocarme…!

-Terry, creo que lo mejor será que la lleves a su casa-sugirió Gil-. Ya es tarde, y ella seguramente quiere irse.

-Sí. Whiton, te llevaré a tu casa-estiró su mano para alcanzar la suya, pero ella se apartó.

-No, no quiero que me lleves a ningún lado. No quiero nada de ti, no te me acerques.

-Mi hermano es un asno cuando se lo propone. Si quieres, yo puedo llevarte a tu casa-se ofreció Gil tratando de parecer educado.

-No…gracias, pero no-declinó ella dudando momentáneamente-. Prefiero irme sola.

-Pero no sabes ni donde estás, no puedes irte en ese estado-replicó el castaño.

-No importa, pediré un taxi-dijo decidida a salir de allí.

-Espera-la detuvo tomándola del brazo-. Le pediré a mi chofer que te lleve-al ver que la rubia dudaba, agregó-. Es de confianza, y te llevará a casa, te lo prometo.

Terry permaneció en el pórtico de la mansión cuando Candy descendió y siguió al hombre que escuchaba atento al muchacho.

-Llévala a donde te pida, por favor-vio como el hombre abría la puerta trasera de la camioneta y Candy la abordaba-. Adiós, Whiton-se despidió sosteniendo su mirada por un instante.

Ella no contestó. Únicamente se limitó a desviar la mirada y el auto arrancó.

-Hasta pronto, Terry, gracias por aprovecharte de mí mientras estaba inconciente-Gil imitó la voz de una chica mientras aparecía detrás de su hermano-. Creí que tú eras el de la moral.

-No le hice nada, Gil, ella sólo estaba asustada-negó el castaño a la vez que volvía al interior de la casa.

-Terry no huyas. Debes contarme lo que pasó, ¿por qué esa chica dice que quieres hacerle daño?

-Después hablamos, Gil. Necesito pensar qué es lo que voy a hacer-el castaño subió uno a uno los peldaños de la escalera, pero no dijo más después de eso.

Gilberto sólo suspiró profundamente, pidiendo en silencio que su hermano no lastimara a aquella chica.

& & &

Terry no se había presentado a la primera clase del día, cosa que le extrañó mucho a Oscar. Habían acordado hablar sobre el nuevo ritmo que buscaban para tocar, pero el no había dado señales de vida siquiera. Después de esperarlo hasta la hora de desayunar, Brandon decidió hacer algo productivo.

-Iré a la cafetería por algo de comer. ¿No me acompañas, Oscar?-preguntó viendo al moreno.

-No, gracias. Iré a ensayar mi afinación en la batería un rato.

-De acuerdo, te alcanzó luego. ¿No quieres nada?

-No, está bien. No tardes.

Oscar se despidió de su amigo antes de avanzar por los pasillos que lo llevaron al laboratorio de batería. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió quien lo esperaba allí.

-Tardaste en venir, Oscar.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba esperando. Tengo que hablar contigo. Y esta vez es muy urgente-el castaño lo invitó a sentarse frente a él en el único escritorio del salón.

-Bueno, Terry-tomó asiento Oscar- ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-De Whiton.

-¿Whiton? ¿Qué quieres de ella?

-Que acepte mi palabra. Que acepte mi perdón.

Terry le contó toda la historia vivida el día anterior, y Oscar no pudo más que asombrarse. ¿Por qué Terry se vería interesado en ayudarla, si antes no quiso inmiscuirse en su vida?

-Imagino que te dijo esas cosas porque le hiciste algo.

-¡Oscar!

-Por favor, Terry, no empecemos de nuevo. Algo debiste hacerle para que reaccionara así, ¿no crees?

-Bien, de acuerdo. Cuando estaba inconciente…la besé.

-¿La besaste? ¿Por qué?

-Es que fue inevitable, Oscar-reconoció exasperado-. Ella es tan linda, tan femenina, yo siento que la conozco.

-No te entiendo.

-Escucha-se acercó a él para hablar en voz baja-. ¿Me creerías si te digo que, con sólo besarla, sentí lo que se siente cuando tienes relaciones con una mujer?

-Estarás exagerando-aseguró Oscar asombrado-. No se puede sentir algo así por sólo un beso.

-Pues yo lo sentí, Oscar. Besarla a ella fue…fue como si me transportara a otro lugar, incluso nos vi juntos, como en otra época.

-Por favor, Terry, fue sólo tu imaginación. Mira, desde la primera vez que la vimos, supe que le dedicabas demasiada atención, aunque fuera de una forma negativa. Está más claro que el agua, ella te gusta.

-¿Qué? No, estás loco. Yo quiero a Susana.

-Tal vez, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas sentir nada por otra persona.

-Mira, no quiero pensar más en eso. Lo único que quiero es hacer algo bueno por ella.

-¿Algo bueno?

-Debo pedirle disculpas. Tengo que hacer que ella me perdone por lo que le hice.

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto de pronto conseguir su perdón?

-Porque es la única forma en la que todos la dejaran en paz. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir algo así como lo que pasó ayer con ella.

-Así que ya te diste cuenta de que a menos de que tú te disculpes todos seguirán molestándola.

-Sí. Ahora tengo que planear la forma que usaré para pedirle perdón.

-¿Y cuándo lo harás?

-Hoy mismo. Para el final de la tarde tendré que haber logrado su perdón.

& & &

Era mediodía, y los alumnos de la clase 04 cambiaron de itinerario esa tarde, pues el profesor de armonía había decidido practicar en el laboratorio, en vez de clase habitual en el salón. Todos abandonaban el salón cuando Candy guardaba sus libros.

-Apresúrate, Candy. Van a dejarnos-la llamó Carola.

-Adelántense ustedes, chicas. Yo terminó en un instante-le dijo la rubia.

Candy les había contado a sus amigas sólo lo más necesario. Les dijo que Rogelio pretendía molestarla, pero no explicó lo que hizo, e igual que ella, ambas se extrañaron por la ayuda de Granderson. No había dicho más, porque pensó que era mejor dejarlo en el pasado, tal cual había hecho antes, cuando tenía 14 años.

-Whiton-escuchó una voz conocida llamándola, para cuando todos habían vaciado el salón.

-Tú…-sujetó sus libros con fuerza. La respiración comenzó a agitarse cuando lo vio acercarse hacia ella.

-Whiton, necesito hablar contigo-le informó Terry.

-No, Granderson, aléjate de mí-se alejó de él enseguida.

-Pero, Whiton, necesito que me escuches un momento…

-No, Granderson, no quiero que te acerques a mí. ¡Déjame!-fue lo último que le dijo la rubia antes de salir del aula a toda prisa.

& & &

-Candy, ¿no quieres probar mi sándwich de pavo?

-No gracias, Ruby-negó la rubia.

Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en una de las mesas de la cafetería, almorzando como todos los demás.

-Ay, olvidé las servilletas-se lamentó Carola.

-Yo voy por ellas. Vuelvo enseguida, chicas-se ofreció Candy y más pronto que tarde se levantó y fue a buscarlas.

Terry, que estaba también en la cafetería, se percató de la retirada de la rubia, y decidió aprovechar el momento.

-¿A dónde vas, Terry?-le preguntó Susana junto a él, al ver como se levantaba sin dar razón alguna.

-Voy…voy a buscar más servilletas, Susy, Regreso en un momento-argumentó el castaño antes de tomar la dirección opuesta a la de Whiton.

Conocía bien la cafetería, sabía que había más de una forma de llegar a la mesa de cubiertos.

-Whiton-se situó junto a ella, y la sorprendió al instante.

-¡Tú!-saltó asustada-. Te dije que te alejaras de mí, Granderson.

-Pero es que no entiendes, tengo que hablar contigo-insistió él.

-No, sea lo que sea que quieras decirme, no quiero escucharte ni saber nada de ti, ¿entiendes?

-Pero, Whiton, es que…-trató de acercarse pero ella se alejó y regresó paso por paso al lugar donde estaban sus amigas.

Terry veía en sus ojos un gran desprecio, pero también había temor. ¿Se habría asustado tanto por un simple beso? Seguramente la impresión del día anterior todavía rondaba en su mente. Tendría que usar otra forma para hacerse escuchar.

& & &

Era tarde ya, todas las clases habían llegado a su fin, y la clase 04 abandonó rápido el laboratorio de piano. Carola y Ruby insistieron en quedarse con Candy, pero ella las persuadió para que se marcharan diciéndoles que quería estar sola para intentar concentrarse más en las melodías.

La rubia se volvió al piano y comenzó a tocar las notas que llevaba practicando desde la noche anterior. No podía concentrarse porque cada vez que se quedaba sola, recordaba los sucesos con Granderson. No lograba entender por qué quería el hablarle, pero sabía que no quería estar cerca de ese sujeto. No podía estar cerca de ningún hombre, Alberto era el único en quien podía confiar.

-Whiton-escuchó apenas terminó la melodía.

-Tú…-se volvió a verle, conocía esa voz, se le empezaba a hacer familiar. Granderson estaba parado delante de la puerta del laboratorio. La había encerrado- ¿Qué quieres de mí, por qué me encerraste?

-Cálmate, Whiton-le pidió antes de dar un paso hacia ella.

-¡No te acerques!-se levantó del banquillo y comenzó a alejarse al otro extremo del laboratorio- ¡No quiero que me toques!

-Por favor no armes un escándalo. No pienso hacerte daño.

-¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de lo que digo?! ¡Quiero que te alejes de mí!-le exigió al borde de las lágrimas.

-Whiton por favor, créeme, no quiero lastimarte-se acercó más a ella para tratar de calmarla.

-¡No me toques, por favor, no me hagas daño!-se arrinconó sujetando sus rodillas, tal como lo había hecho la tarde anterior. Sintió las lágrimas desbordarse por su rostro, y ya no hizo intento para impedirlo.

Los recuerdos de aquella tragedia pasaban por sus ojos nuevamente, recordándole cada roce, cada toque, e inevitablemente todo el sufrimiento afrontado.

-Whiton tienes que escucharme, yo no te lastimaré-extendió su mano para tocarla pero vio como ella se cubría el rostro con repulsión y se contuvo.

-¡¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme daño?!-le preguntó en medio del llanto- ¡Yo no te he hecho nada a ti!

-Lo sé, y es justo por eso que estoy aquí, tengo que hablar contigo-insistió él sintiéndose más y más culpable por ella.

-¡Yo no quiero que te acerques a mí!-lo miró con resentimiento y dolor- ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?! ¡Haré lo que me pidas, pero no me sigas haciendo daño!

El estado de angustia de la rubia alteró a Terry. Sus lágrimas evidenciaban que todo lo malo que él le había hecho e incluso todas las cosas que indirectamente le había causado, le habían afectado hasta el punto de guardarle miedo. Era más que obvio que estaba asustada, y todo era por él.

-Whiton por favor escúchame. Yo no quiero hacerte daño, yo sólo quiero pedirte perdón-le suplicó sintiéndose un canalla.

-… ¿Qué?...-ella volvió su rostro para mirarle, sintiéndose una tonta por permitirle ver sus lágrimas.

En ese momento, Ruby y Carola entraron al laboratorio.

-Candy, ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?...-las dos se detuvieron al instante- Granderson…

-¡Chicas!-Candy se levantó y corrió hasta ellas, asegurándose en los brazos de Carola y Ruby.

-Candy… ¡¿qué fue lo que le hiciste, desgraciado?! –preguntó Ruby escandalizada.

Ambas sabían que algo muy malo debió hacerle Terry si ella estaba en ese estado.

-¡Tú, eres un canalla, un desvergonzado, un bribón!-lo acusó Carola sintiéndose molesta por la situación- ¿¡Hasta cuándo piensas seguir molestando a Candy, eh?!

-¡Ella no esta sola, y te las vas a ver con nosotras si vuelves a molestarla!-lo amenazó Ruby acercándose para empujarlo, pero él tomó de nuevo su posición dominante.

-¡Un momento, no te lo permito!-ella retrocedió- ¡Esto nada tiene que ver con ustedes!

-¡Claro que sí, porque Candy es nuestra amiga!-replicó Carola.

-Podrá serlo, pero esto es entre ella y yo, así que a ustedes no les concierne en lo absoluto.

-Vamos a ver si piensas eso cuando vaya con el director y le diga lo que hiciste.

-¡No, Ruby no lo hagas, por favor!-le pidió Candy desesperada- Sería muy humillante para mí, por favor no.

-No te preocupes. No hay nada de lo que puedas acusarme porque nada he hecho-aseguró el castaño.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y acaso no es acusatorio el que le hayas roto su guitarra, o que la hayas hecho caer en la cafetería, que le hayas pedido a tus amigos que la hicieran caer y golpearse la cabeza, o incluso hacer que publicaran un reportaje deshonroso de ella?-refutó Ruby segura y firme.

-¿Quieres que pague por lo que hice?, adelante, vayan con el director. Pero antes de hacerlo, Whiton tiene que escucharme.

-No, yo no quiero estar cerca de ti, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte-los sollozos de la rubia se detuvieron y ella se irguió y limpió el rostro para mirarle-. No soy una soplona, pero no dudaré en ir con el director si vuelves a hacerme daño. ¿Entendiste, Granderson? No vuelvas a acercarte a mí…porque voy a defenderme...hasta aquí llegó la Candy compasiva, la que siempre se esconde en vez de dar la cara. Sabrás lo que te conviene si te alejas de mí.

El castaño no pudo acercarse de nuevo a la rubia, porque ella tomó su bolso antes de salir del laboratorio y marcharse con sus amigas. Había perdido la oportunidad de disculparse, y se había ganado en el proceso el desprecio de la rubia. Por primera vez, comenzó y terminó mal su plan.

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola de nuevo, amigas! Hoy vengo corriendo porque sé que se me hizo tarde para actualizar. Pero espero que con el contenido del cap me pueda emendar, ¿o a poco no van a decirme que no las complací al menos por unos instantes? Jejeje, no sé ustedes pero yo si disfruté bastante ese beso, y seguro que ninguna se esperaba que comenzaran ya a recordar sus vidas pasadas, así que para todas las que me lo habían pedido este cap sigue sus órdenes, y por supuesto, una vez que comienzan a llegar los recuerdos ¡no puede haber marcha atrás! Jejeje.

Ahora sí, la parte que más me gusta, jejeje, Quiero agradecerles a todas las chicas que siguen leyendo la historia, por sus jalones de oreja, por sus tomatazos y sus opiniones les doy mi más sincero agradecimiento :D

Nikkita, jejeje, entiendo tu rabia para con gusana ¡yo también la quiero ahorcar! Pero espero que veas que en este cap mis buenas intenciones de reservar los besos de Terry sólo para la pecas, jajaja. En el próximo cap te prometo complacerte más.

Richie Pecosa, creo que es la primera vez que me escribes así que te agradezco por animarte a contarme tu opinión, jejeje. La verdad tus imaginaciones son acertadas y creo que este cap fue prueba de ello, ¿no? Jajaja. En el próximo verás que me vas siguiendo la onda ;-)

Elhyzha, sé que en el pasado cap te dejé más o menos satisfecha pero en este tendría que haberte dejado un poquito más, ¿verdad? Jajaja, bueno al menos sé que la actitud de Terry en este cap te complacerá más (o a poco no es bonito que Terry le haya plantado ese beso a la pecas), jejeje.

Valerys, parece que me leíste la mente porque apenas preguntaste por si empezarían a recordar y yo escribiendo sobre ello, ¿no? Jajaja, eso demuestra que estamos en sintonía. Por cierto ahora que me comentabas del cap 3 te cuento que la canción que usé fue por recomendación de una amiga que va a una academia de canto y justo para entrar le pidieron que demostrara que tal lo hacía cantando algo de su preferencia y pues…usó esa y aprobó, así que por su recomendación la usé para mis propósitos (aunque a mi tampoco me gusta mucho que digamos RBD). En fin, espero que este cap también te haya gustado (y por lo que Candy pueda enamorarse de Terry después de todo…jejeje, mejor esperemos a ver que pasa) xD

Annita, me da gusto saber que en el cap pasado pude complacerte y en verdad creo que este también te gustara (bueno a mi me gustó por el beso, jejeje). Por cierto, muchas gracias por tu oferta de las canciones, la verdad ahorita ando recibiendo sugerencias y ando buscando canciones para inspirarme y usarlas en los caps así que si quieres contarme con un review cuáles son tus favoritas y te gustarían para el fic puedes hacerlo porque talvez alguna encaje con los planes que tengo, jejeje.

Coquette, que bueno que te animaras a leerme y te agradezco mucho también por el review. ¿Y sabes? Tienes mucha razón con lo de la personalidad de la pecas, así que voy a tomarte la palabra y a comenzar a darle la actitud fuerte que ella siempre tuvo (por cierto, lo del cambio y lo del galán ya lo había pensado, y ahora que me lo recuerdas lo asentaré en un papel para ver cuando lo uso, jejeje). En fin, espero que este cap te haya gustado y que el beso te complaciera :P

Conny, en 1ra quiero agradecerte por los muchos reviews que me has dejado (tanto por La fuerza del mar, como para Sediento de amor, y Amor Deseo y Sangre), en verdad me pareció un gesto muy bonito de tu parte contarme tus opiniones, y pues para este también los reviews me gustaron, jejeje. Que bueno que te hayas animado a escribirme porque si te gustó como escribo pues tendrás entretenimiento para rato conmigo, jajaja. Para responderte un poco en general: por lo que a Candy perturba (creo que en este cap dejé más pistas, jijiji); los nombres de los amigos de Terry también me gustaron porque me sonaron actuales, jejeje; y pues tu deseo se cumplió porque tanto la molestaron que Terry la defendió, jejeje, y también comenzaron a recordar así que te complací doble, jajaja, por cierto buena observación de la recordada de Terry, jajaja, en verdad la vio hasta en la sopa xD En fin, espero haberte complacido con este cap, y si no me lo comentas ;-)

**Avances del próximo Cap:** Terry insiste en disculparse con Candy. La Pecas no quiere saber nada de él, y decide quitárselo de encima pagándole con la misma moneda que el usó antes. Para sorpresa de ambos, se verán más unidos que nunca por un nuevo suceso.

Por cierto amigas, aprovecho el espacio para comentarles dos detallitos:

-El primero, pedirles que eleven una plegaria al cielo para el beneficio de nuestros amigos y amigas chilenas que están pasando por una situación difícil. No debemos olvidar que todos somos hermanos bajo la divina protección de Dios.

-Y el segundo, animarlas a seguirme también en la 2da historia subo al FF:

AMOR, DESEO Y SANGRE

Un trabajo en conjunto que actualmente hago con mi buena amiga Ruby- PknaPcosa para todas aquellas que gustan de pasar los días con Terry y las noches con Edward Cullen, jejeje.

En fin, amigas, aquí es donde me despido, esperando poder cumplir mi promesa de volver en 2 semanitas, jejeje. Recuerden que los tomatazos, los jalones de oreja y las botitas que les avientan a los gatos callejeros pueden hacérmelas llegar con un review.

Cuídense mucho ;-)


	6. El arte de perdonar

**El arte de perdonar**

Era domingo, un día poco agitado en Nueva York. Muchas parejas y familias disfrutaban del cálido sol de abril. En Central Park, la sonrisa de una rubia se iluminaba ante el paisaje a su alrededor. Siempre había deseado pasear con Terry allí; se daría el gusto ahora que él estaba a su lado.

-Terry-lo llamó al notarlo distante a pesar de caminar junto a ella-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada, Susy. Creí que tú eras quien iba a decirme algo-tomó su mano para acortar la distancia entre ellos.

-Ah, sí…mejor hablamos después. ¿No te gustaría tomar algo?-cambió el tema señalando una tienda cercana.

-Pide lo que quieras-le dijo cuando ambos estuvieron frente al local.

-Yo sólo quiero un refresco de cola-le dijo a la vendedora-. ¿Tú no quieres nada, Terry?-el castaño sólo negó con la cabeza-. Gracias-aceptó el refresco y bebió un sorbo.

-Has estado algo callada desde el jueves, Susy-Terry le pagó a la mujer y siguió caminando junto a la rubia-. Siento que es por lo que vas a decirme.

-¿Tan bien me conoces?

-Más o menos-la realidad era distinta. Era extraño que Susana no hubiera estado vigilando todo lo que él hacía, especialmente cuando él había estado acercándose mucho a Whiton, tratando de conseguir su perdón. Algo interesante debió distraerla de los comentarios de sus amigas.

-La verdad…la verdad es que si está relacionado con lo que voy a decirte. No son buenas noticias, Terry.

-¿Es algo relacionado con nosotros dos?

-Sí...es que…me voy de viaje, Terry. Mi abuela Martha se agravió-confesó al fin la rubia.

-¿Tu abuela?-repitió sin entender.

-Sí. Resulta que sufrió un resfriado repentino, pero se complicó y la internaron en el hospital. Dijeron que tiene pulmonía.

-¿Pulmonía, eh? No es algo que no se pueda curar-trató de alentarla.

-Lo sé, Terry, pero ella es muy vieja. Además, alguien debe ocuparse de ella, mientras esté en ese estado no puede valerse por si misma.

-Y tu madre pensó que sería mejor cuidarla personalmente.

-Así es. La convencería de que no fuera, pero siento que esta vez es algo serio. Y también me preocupa mi abuela, por eso quiero acompañarla.

-¿Y las clases?

-Mamá fue el viernes en la tarde a hablar con el director personalmente. Me ha dado permiso para ausentarme el tiempo necesario para que ella se recupere. Después presentaré las evaluaciones pendientes.

-Entiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan ausentarse?

-Mamá dice que será máximo un mes. No quiero irme por tanto tiempo, especialmente porque no quiero irme de tu lado-se colgó de su brazo en un gesto de afecto.

-Ella es tu familia, es comprensible que debas acompañarla. Y en cuanto a mí, no tienes porque preocuparte. Estamos en el siglo XXI, podemos hablar por teléfono.

-Sí, está bien. Gracias por comprenderme, Terry. Eres un hombre perfecto-se detuvo para verle a los ojos y acariciar su mejilla. Las demostraciones de afecto en público ya no eran un problema para ella.

-Y tú eres perfecta para mí, Susy-le sonrió para darle confianza.

Lejos de sentirse perfecto, Terry Granderson se sentía un canalla. No podía olvidar todo el daño que le había causado a la chica Whiton. Pero tendría una oportunidad de pedirle perdón ahora que Susana se marcharía por un tiempo.

No quería mezclar las cosas, sabía que la rubia pensaría mal, y eso enredaría más el asunto. Tenía un mes para disculparse, tendría que idear un buen plan para hacerse escuchar por la chica pecosa. El resto del día, sólo pensó en el día siguiente, cuando comenzaría a actuar.

& & &

Las primeras horas del día lunes pasaron con rapidez en Nueva York. Mientras que para los estudiantes de la academia CAEMSA las horas transcurrían más lentas que nunca.

-Es un odioso. Un tonto, un engreído, ¿quién se ha creído que es?-pregunto molesta Carola.

Las tres chicas charlaban amenamente en el salón vacío. El profesor de la clase 04 llevaba 20 minutos de retraso, y varios alumnos ya habían dado por sentado que no llegaría a tiempo, por lo que el salón se había ido vaciando.

-Sí. Después de todo lo que te hizo cree que puede acercarse así no más-secundó Ruby.

Candy les había contado a sus amigas los intentos que había hecho Granderson por acercarse a ella, para decirle quien sabe que. La rubia no le había dado la oportunidad y le había hecho saber que no quería tenerlo cerca, pero el muchacho había insistido bastante. Candy estaba perdiendo su paciencia, cansada de que tratara de molestarle otra vez.

-Bueno, no gastemos el tiempo hablando de un don nadie. ¿Por qué no salimos también nosotras? Podemos ir a la cafetería, o al patio.

-Sí, me haría muy bien tomar aire fresco.

-Mm. Vayan ustedes, chicas-sugirió Candy-. Yo me quedaré aquí por si el profesor llega.

-Pero, Candy, tiene 20 minutos de retraso, no creo que llegue.

-Bueno, si no llega en 15 minutos más, salgo a buscarlas.

-Esta bien, pero si llega no olvides avisarnos-señaló Carola su teléfono celular.

-Claro-la rubia alzó la mano en gesto de despedida, y cuando sus amigas abandonaron el aula ella volvió a concentrarse en el libro que tenía sobre su escritorio.

Pocos alumnos estaban en el salón todavía, pero varios de ellos estaban aún en los pasillos cercanos.

-Y dices que Susana estará un mes fuera de la ciudad-comentó Brandon.

-Sí, su abuela vive en Jacksonville, y estará con ella hasta que mejore-corroboró el castaño.

-Bueno, más tiempo para que ensayemos-dijo Oscar indiferente.

-O más tiempo para conocer a otras chicas-sugirió Brandon sugestivamente.

-Ahí van Wildenberg y Holden-Terry observó como ambas salían del aula y avanzaban por el pasillo contrario al suyo.

-No, ellas no, yo me refería a chicas de verdad, que sean atrevidas y sensuales-rectificó Brandon.

-No, tú no entiendes-el castaño se alejó buscando el pasillo que le regresaría al salón.

-¿Cómo que no entiendo?, si eres tú el que sugirió que...oye, espera, ¡¿a dónde vas?!-alzó la voz al notar que el muchacho se alejaba.

& & &

Terry sabía que si ambas chicas habían salido solas, Whiton estaría entonces en el salón todavía. Comprobó que no se había equivocado en sus deducciones cuando al entrar en el aula vio a la rubia muy atenta a un libro.

Su presencia alertó a las féminas que todavía estaban en el salón aunque trataban de disimularlo. Ignoró todo aquello y avanzó con paso firma hacia la rubia. Se detuvo frente a ella y así captó su atención.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó sin ánimos de ser amable.

-Hola, Whiton. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-De hecho, yo ya me iba-cerró el libro y se levantó.

-No te demoraré demasiado, serán sólo unos minutos-insistió el muchacho.

-No tengo tiempo para hablar, y aunque lo tuviera, no lo usaría contigo-se negó ella tomando su libro con la firme intención de avanzar.

-Espera por favor, tienes que dejarme explicarte-se detuvo frente a ella para impedirle el paso.

-¿Explicarme qué? ¿Que eres un desgraciado que está buscando la forma de hacerme daño de nuevo?

-No, no son esas mis intenciones.

-¿Ah no? Si no es así, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones entonces?-lo retó ella.

-¡Mis intenciones son hacer que me escuches!-explotó él.

El desafío y la prepotencia en sus ojos terminaron por rebasar el vaso que representaba la paciencia de la rubia.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!-le dijo a la vez que lo abofeteaba con fuerza.

Los estudiantes que todavía estaban en el salón quedaron completamente anonadados ante el espectáculo que presenciaban.

-¡Crees que puedes disponer de todo lo que esta a tu alrededor! ¡Pero conmigo, te has equivocado! ¡Ya no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, porque eso fue una muestra de lo que puede pasarte!

Dicho esto, la rubia abandonó el salón con la frente en alto. Le había hecho saber que no se dejaría pisotear como si fuera una alfombra.

Por otro lado, Terry nunca se dejaba humillar ni amenazar por nadie, a todos los que se atrevieran les daba su merecido. Pero en aquella situación, sintió que recibió su justo castigo. Tal vez la próxima vez que estuviera frente a ella, la rubia estaría más calmada para escucharlo al fin.

& & &

Era la hora del almuerzo, y la cafetería estaba abarrotada. Claro que, para Oscar y Brandon no fue difícil conseguir una mesa.

-Entonces, te golpeó-repitió Oscar.

-Sí. Ni siquiera me dejo hablar. No quiere escucharme-Terry le había contado lo sucedido por la mañana con Whiton.

-Bueno, ya llegué, amigos-anunció Brandon sentándose en la mesa junto a ellos-. Conseguí el último pudín de tapioca. ¿De qué me perdí?

-De nada, Brandon-respondió el moreno antes de volverse a Terry-. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a volverte a vengar y a desquitarte como antes?

-No, no volveré a caer en eso. Lo hizo porque está disgustada, y en cierta forma me lo tengo merecido.

-¿Me ocultan algo?-inquirió el rubio.

-Bien dicho. Entonces, lo que debes hacer es pedirle disculpas, y aquí no ha pasado nada-explicó Oscar ignorando a su amigo.

-Muy bien, terminaron su problema. Ahora me lo explican-exigió Brandon cansado de ser relegado.

-Será después. Acabo de recordar que tengo un asunto pendiente-sentenció Terry antes de levantarse.

La verdad era sencilla: había visto a la rubia sentarse en una de las mesas alejadas del bullicio estudiantil. Tenía la oportunidad de hablarle, de hacerle entender que su intención era disculparse. No la creía capaz de negarse estando en un lugar tan concurrido como la cafetería.

-Whiton, necesito hablar contigo-se detuvo junto a su mesa, esta vez estaba dispuesto a hacerse oír.

-¿Tú otra vez?-se quejó Ruby. La rubia seguramente les había contado lo que en la mañana había pasado.

-¿Es que no te cansas de provocar el mal ajeno? ¿No tienes una vida de la que ocuparte, Granderson?-se quejó Carola.

-No, chicas, esta bien-las detuvo Candy-. Escucharé lo que vas a decirme. Ahora-se cruzó de brazos fingiendo inocencia y curiosidad.

-Whiton, me gustaría hablar contigo, pero en privado.

-Mm. No creo que lo que vas a decirme no puedan oírlo mis amigas.

-De hecho, nosotras ya nos íbamos.-habló Ruby levantando su bandeja.

-Sí. No sé por qué, pero se me quitó el apetito de repente-la secundó Carola al imitarla.

-Entonces, puedes escucharme esta vez-sentenció Terry.

-Mm. ¿Sabes algo, Granderson?-se levantó aún sosteniendo su vaso para darle un último sorbo-. Suena muy interesante todo lo que quieres decirme, pero hay un detalle-se acercó a él y sin dejar de sonreír vació su refresco encima de su cabeza-. Se me terminó mi bebida.

Ambos se convirtieron en el centro de las miradas, y aunque sus amigas estaban conteniendo la risa, Candy no dejó de sonreír, así como el resto de los estudiantes no salía de su estupor.

-Por lo tanto, ya no hago nada aquí, así que no puedo escucharte. Lo siento, Granderson. Será en otra ocasión-le dedicó una sonrisa antes de volverse y salir del lugar con sus amigas.

Ningún estudiante presente pudo explicarse por qué Terry Granderson permitía que una chica como ella, a la que había puesto en su lugar repetidas veces, le tratara de aquella forma.

& & &

-Esto es increíble-Brandon no podía salir de su asombro. Caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de calmarse en vano-. Primero, dejas que te golpeé en el salón. Y ahora, permites que te humille en la cafetería delante de toda la academia. ¡Esto es ridículo, Terry!

Después del incidente en la cafetería, Terry había decidido ignorar el asunto. Por más que trataba de razonar, no dejaba de sentir unas ganas de desquitarse con esa rubia. Aunque sabía que ya bastante daño le había hecho.

-¿Ridículo? ¿Todas las maldades que él le hizo no te parecen ridículas, verdad, Brandon?-lo retó Oscar.

-Ay por favor, esos fueron juegos de niños. Esto que ella ha hecho es una guerra. Guerra que tú no puedes perder, Terry.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Brandon?-habló el castaño después de terminar de secarse con una toalla- ¿Que vaya y la busque y la haga llorar como antes, eso quieres?

-Quiero, que vayas con ella y le hagas saber que no puede tratarte así, creyéndose la reina de este lugar-respondió el rubio con molestia.

-Lamento decirte que no puedo hacer nada contra ella. Se está desquitando-reveló el castaño antes de alejarse para arrojar la toalla al bote de basura.

-¿Desquitándose?

-Sí. Antes le hice algo así en la cafetería, ¿recuerdas?

-Y también la golpeaste en el laboratorio de piano-acotó Oscar.

-¿Y eso qué? Todo eso lo hiciste porque se lo merecía.

-No, no es verdad. Todo eso lo hice porque quería desquitarme, por algo de lo que ni siquiera había hecho ella.

-¡Al demonio con eso! Todos están hablando, y desquitarte será lo mejor. Eso queremos que hagas.

-¿Queremos? ¿Acaso tengo un compromiso con esta academia? ¿Soy el defensor de los bravucones o algo parecido?-lo encaró molesto.

-Van a perderte el respeto si no demuestras que nadie puede pasar por encima de ti, ni siquiera una niña como esa-advirtió Brandon.

-Adelante, que vengan a enfrentarme, a ver si pueden todos juntos conmigo. No les tengo miedo-lo retó el castaño.

-Terry…esto está yendo demasiado lejos. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes de esa chica?-preguntó el rubio ya exasperado.

-Pretendo que me escuche. Quiero tener la oportunidad de pedirle perdón por lo que le hice. Al menos eso, si es que ella no quiere disculparme.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Es lo quieres hacer, disculparte con ella? ¡Estás demente!

-Si Terry no se disculpa con ella, van a seguir ideando planes para molestarla. Lo del periódico lo planearon en su contra, y Rogelio también trató de abusar de ella por puro odio. Alguien tiene que hacerle ver a los otros que ella no merece esa clase de abusos-explicó Oscar.

-Sí, ¿pero por qué justamente tú?-se volvió Brandon hacia el castaño.

-Porque yo, fui quien propició todo esto. Y así como lo empecé, así lo voy a terminar-sentenció Terry con más decisión que nunca.

& & &

Un día más había transcurrido, aunque no había sido de una forma muy grata. El día martes era el día más despreciado por Terry, porque era el día de la clase de historia de la música. El muchacho no era muy bueno en la historia de tan maravilloso arte, aunque si demostraba defenderse en la cátedra.

Oscar y Brandon ya habían entrado a la clase, por lo que su puesto estaba asegurado.

-Hola, Terry-lo saludó sonriente una de las chicas de su clase-. Hoy tenemos clase con la profesora Mongar. ¿Te puedo acompañar por el pasillo?

-Sí, claro-aceptó él indiferente.

Sabía que a la vista de las demás mujeres él siempre resaltaría del montón. Pero poco le importaba por 2 simples razones: una, él ya tenía novia, y no tenía planes de serle infiel a Susana; y dos, estaba muy concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, acerca de cómo podía acercarse a Whiton para pedirle disculpas. Iba tan distraído que no se percató de cuando llegaron al salón.

La chica se despidió con una sonrisa, pero él siempre indiferente continuó avanzando, buscando con la mirada a sus amigos. En ese momento, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la chica Whiton, y el mundo pareció desvanecerse. Nuevamente, aquella sensación de conocerla que había sentido cuando la besó volvió a hacerse presente, pero conciente de que no le serviría en aquel momento la desechó por completo.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo, y con toda la intención se detuvo momentáneamente junto a su escritorio. La miró desafiante, justo como ella lo estaba mirando.

-Ni lo intentes, Granderson-enunció ella en voz baja, aunque clara para él.

Terry sonrió con arrogancia y continuó caminando hasta llegar a su puesto. La profesora entró entonces al salón y comenzó la aburrida clase de historia. Como era su costumbre, el castaño la ignoró por completo. Estaba sumergido en sus propios asuntos cuando sintió que su nombre era pronunciado.

-Joven Granderson, ¿por qué no ilustra a la clase con una breve descripción de quien era Beethoven? Después de todo, hablamos bastante de su vida en la clase anterior-pidió la maestra con rectitud.

Terry suspiró antes de meditar y expresar con palabras lo poco que sabía de ése músico.

-Ludwig van Beethoven, fue un compositor alemán, que hizo trascender la música del romanticismo. Su música se expresó en muchos géneros, y el impacto que éstas tuvieron fue mayormente significativo en las obras de piano y música de cámara-recitando todo lo que sabía de aquél hombre, Terry vio una forma de hacerle ver a Whiton el infantilismo de su comportamiento-. Como última reseña de él, también se dice que era un hombre perseverante, que actuaba como una persona madura, coherente y racional-miró a la rubia en ese momento, haciéndole ver que era una indirecta.

-Si me permite hablar, profesora-levantó Candy la mano para intervenir-. Beethoven era un hombre razonante, como dice Granderson, pero también sabía distinguir lo bueno de lo malo, y no se dejaba engañar por quienes querían embaucarlo.

-Pero Beethoven también sabía hacer frente a los que sólo deseaban darle una opinión, y escuchaba a todo el que quisiera decirle algo relacionado a su vida-objetó Terry dispuesto a no rendirse.

-¿Cómo podía escuchar a alguien, si Beethoven era sordo?-su pregunta ocasionó los susurros y habladurías de sus compañeros-. Es obvio que no sabes nada de Beethoven.

-Y es obvio que tú no sabes escuchar a los demás, Whiton-refutó él.

-¡Así se habla, Terry!-lo animó uno de sus amigos, cansado de las objeciones de la rubia.

Así empezaron las habladurías, los comentarios a favor y en contra de cada uno. La profesora Mongar vio una única posibilidad de calmar aquella rivalidad.

-¡Silencio, jóvenes!-gritó para acallar los murmullos- Tal parece que la joven Whiton tiene muy claro quien es el famoso Beethoven. Y ciertamente el joven Granderson sabe quién es, aunque le falta conocimiento acerca del tema.

Ambos jóvenes, sonrieron en el momento de ser nombrados, mirando con desafío a su rival.

-Por eso, y por el hecho de que ambos tienen un leve problema de conducta, serán compañeros de clase en esta asignatura de ahora en adelante.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamaron al unísono los dos, levantándose de sus lugares.

-Sr. Granderson, es obvio que usted necesita ayuda para encaminar sus deseos de aprendizaje. Así podrá ser un mejor alumno en mi clase-se dirigió al castaño que aparentemente se calmó con su explicación-. Y usted, Srita. Whiton, puede sacar provecho de sus conocimientos ayudando a otros, y como ha demostrado hoy que puede enseñarle mucho a su compañero, comenzará a hacerlo oficialmente desde ahora.

-Pero, profesora Mongar…-trató de replicar ella.

-¡Y que no se hable más del asunto!-la interrumpió la mujer-. Muy bien, ahora sigamos con la clase, jóvenes. Beethoven fue alguna vez maestro de Mozart, cerca del año….

La profesora continuó dando su clase de historia, pero dos personas se miraron en silencio con molestia. Candy no podía estar más en desacuerdo. Terry en cambio, la miró con arrogancia y pretensión.

-A ver cuanto tiempo más puedes evitarme, compañera de estudios-sentenció él en voz baja sonriendo pícaramente.

& & &

Eran las seis de la tarde en la mansión de los Granderson. Gilberto pasaba su tiempo perfeccionando su juego de tenis.

-Hola, Gil-lo saludó Terry cuando se acercó a él.

-Hola, hermanito-le devolvió el saludo sin dejar de golpear la pelota contra la pared-. ¿Qué tal tu día?

-No mejor que el tuyo, Gil. ¿Qué es esto?-señaló la lapto que yacía sobre la mesa más cercana.

-Es mi trabajo parcial-respondió el muchacho con trabajo por el cansancio físico-. Estoy terminando unos análisis para conseguir mi aprobatoria.

-Con estas cuentas como van no creo que te den tu diploma como administrador de finanzas-se burló él examinando mejor la pantalla.

-No empieces, Terry-dijo él antes de golpear por última vez la pelota.

Terry sabía que su hermano era muy bueno en la carrera que había escogido, aunque siempre actuara irresponsablemente. Sabía que su padre les dejaría pronto un peso muy grande a los 2, y que Gil se estaba preparando para hacerle frente a las empresas de la familia. Él mismo conocía un poco de aquel mundo empresarial, pero no estaba tan letrado en el tema como su hermano mayor.

Confiaba en él más que nadie, por eso mismo había decidido dedicar su vida a la música, su mayor pasión. La herencia familiar estaría en buenas manos si Gil se ocupaba de ella. Sabría perfectamente qué hacer, por eso su parte estaba más que segura. De todos modos, él siempre estaría inmerso en ese mundo aunque la música fuera su profesión oficial. Su puesto en la empresa familiar era algo de lo que nunca podría renegar.

-Sé que tengo errores, pero es algo mínimo que debo corregir-reconoció el muchacho mientras se acercaba a él secándose con una toalla.

-No es tan grave, hermano. Son simples ajustes matemáticos-reveló Terry con travesura.

-Ajá. Has aprendido bien, sabes del tema-lo pilló Gil.

-No es para tanto-le invitó a sentarse junto a él-. ¿Qué has hecho, Gil? No creo que hayas estado ocupado todo el día en esto.

-Tienes razón. Acordé una cita con una chica muy bella. No tanto como tú amiga Whiton, si puedo decirlo-lo miró con gesto pícaro-. ¿Y tú que? ¿Haciendo de perro fiel con Susana, o buscaste problemas con otra chica?

-En realidad, sí tengo un problema con otra chica. Aunque no es otra chica, es Whiton.

-¿Whiton? ¡Excelente decisión, galán! No es justo que salgas con una chica sin cerebro aunque sea linda.

-Gil, cuida lo que dices. Susana es muy especial para mí.

-Sí, tan especial que ya te fijaste en otra. Y no te estoy juzgando, ¿eh? Tienes todo mi apoyo.

-No, tú no entiendes, no estoy saliendo con Whiton.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces, por qué tienes problemas con una chica así? ¿No puede complacerte en la cama, o qué?

-¡GIL!-su hermano siempre lo escandalizaba con su liberalismo sexual.

-¿Qué?, es una pregunta. Aunque si respondes sí, te diría que no te comprendo. A mí me bastaría con sus "encantos"-los gestos que hacía ejemplificaron la insinuación de sus palabras.

-Gil, no se trata de eso, esto es serio. No me estoy acostando con esa lesbiana-estaba tan molesto que no midió sus palabras.

-¿Lesbiana? ¿Dices que esa mujer es una lesbiana? Eso sí que es un pecado.

-No, quiero decir…ella no es una lesbiana, fui yo quien inventó todo.

-¿Qué dices?-estudió el rostro confundido de su hermano y llegó a una conclusión-. Mejor vamos con calma, campeón. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó desde el principio?

Terry suspiró hondamente antes de comenzar su relato. Le contó todo a su hermano, desde la primera vez que la había visto, la forma en que se declararon la guerra, y todas las maldades que le había hecho. También mencionó los últimos encuentros que había tenido con ella, y la recién rivalidad que se había desatado entre ellos al saber que eran compañeros en una clase.

-Y ahora, es mi compañera de estudios. Por eso pensé que podía lograr que me escuchara, ya no tiene excusas para no hacerlo.

-Que curioso. Se desquitó de casi todo lo que le hiciste, y de la misma forma en que tú lo atacaste.

-Eso no importa ahora, Gil. Necesito encontrar la forma de decirle que lamento lo que le hice.

-Bueno, no es nada sencillo, hermano. Le hiciste mucho daño, y esas cosas no se resuelven así de fácil.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó el castaño sin comprender.

-Digo que hay ciertas cosas que no se resuelven pidiendo perdón, Terry. La conducta que ella mostró el otro día me dice que te tiene miedo.

-¿Estás diciendo que no me perdonará?

-No dije eso, hermano. Sólo digo que debes hallar la forma para acercarte sin parecer un psicópata con intenciones de lastimarla. Es por eso que no quiere ni verte. Seguramente cree que estás tratando de molestarla otra vez.

-Pero no es lo que quiero hacer, Gil.

-Exacto, pero eso ella no lo sabe, por eso tienes que hallar la forma de hacérselo ver.

-¿Y cómo sugieres que lo haga?

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir para aligerar asperezas?

-¿Estás loco? Ella sabe que Susana es mi novia. Jamás aceptaría.

-No la invitarás a salir con esas intenciones, tonto. Se supone que saldrán como amigos.

-Pero, ¿y si ella no acepta?

-Dile que si sale contigo dejarás de molestarla y no te acercaras más a ella.

-Gil, no quiero dejar de acercarme a ella, no soy un bicho raro del que todos deben alejarse-se rehusó Terry.

-Se supone que en la cita vas a hablar con ella, vas a convencerla de que lamentas lo que le hiciste. Y si lo haces bien, puede que ambos terminen siendo buenos amigos.

-No lo sé. No se si quiera ser su amigo.

-¿Quieres ser algo más?-el castaño lo miró con reprobación- Te entendería si respondieras un sí.

-No sé que me pasa con ella, Gil. Siento como si hubiera algo más-se levantó impotente e incapaz de entender los pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Exactamente, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó antes de servirse limonada y darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-La semana pasada, cuando la traje aquí, yo…la besé, Gil.

El mayor de los Granderson, extrañado y confundido por esa revelación, simplemente se atragantó con su bebida y no pudo más que escupirla, buscando aire antes volver a articular otra palabra.

-¿Tú hiciste qué? Pensé que habías dicho que no pretendías aprovecharte de ella.

-Y es así. No quiero aprovecharme de ella, pero es que no pude contenerme. Ella tiene algo que me atrae, y no sé que es.

-Entiendo, es una mujer muy bella.

-¡No! Tú no entiendes, va más allá de la belleza física. Es como si yo la conociera a ella, es lo que siento cuando la tengo cerca.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que puede ser tu amor verdadero?-le bromeó él con picardía.

-No empieces, Gil. Ya tengo suficientes problemas.

-Tal vez no sólo tú los tienes. Quizás ella también sienta lo mismo por ti.

-¿Tú crees?

-No estoy seguro. Estoy especulando únicamente-el muchacho regresó a su bebida y le dio otro sorbo antes de continuar-. Sólo sé que hay cosas que no tienen arreglo.

-¿Arreglo?

-A veces hacemos mucho daño a las personas, y sin darnos cuenta las herimos de por vida.

-¿Crees que ella no me perdonará, Gil?

-No lo sé. Me dices que le hiciste cosas malas, pero no me contaste todas las cosas malas que le dijiste.

-¿Y eso importa?

-Claro que sí. A veces las palabras que decimos pueden lastimar más que cualquier cosa. Con una sola palabra podemos destruir la vida de un inocente. Y presiento que ella actúa así, no por lo que le hiciste, sino por algo que le dijiste anteriormente. ¿No se te ocurre nada hiriente que le hayas dicho ya?

-Tal vez-reconoció el castaño-. Tal vez antes le dije algo malvado. Algo muy malo que le dije antes de comenzar a molestarla. Fue la primera vez que vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Le dije…que ningún hombre cuerdo se fijaría en ella, que era poca cosa y que lamentaba que se perdiera un cuerpo bonito con ella.

-Uy, golpe bajo. Eso me dolió hasta a mí. Seguramente de ahí surgió el problema. Se sintió muy herida por eso que le dijiste.

-Ése no fue el único insulto. Muchas veces le dije cosas feas…aunque fue el peor.

-Pues sí. No se le dice algo así a una mujer que realmente no se lo merezca, y juzgando la situación yo diría que ella no es el caso.

-Lo sé, lo dije sólo para desquitarme. Nada de eso es verdad. Pero no sé como decírselo.

-Abre tu corazón, demuéstrale que estás arrepentido por lo que hiciste, y sobre todo, aclárale que ella es una gran mujer-al ver el rostro de disconformidad de su hermano, se apresuró a agregar-. Ella se ha mantenido firme y con la cabeza en alto a pesar de todo, y únicamente se está defendiendo porque está cansada de recibir tus insultos. Creo que es justo que te disculpes con el corazón en la mano.

-Esta bien, lo hago, me disculpo. Pero cómo me retracto de todo eso que dije, sin darle a entender que me gusta y que siento algo por ella-inquirió el muchacho ya más calmado.

-¿Por qué habrías de darle a entender que te gusta, si tú no sientes algo así por ella?-preguntó intencionalmente Gilberto.

-Porque si siento algo cuando estoy con ella, cuando la tengo cerca…yo siento que la conozco, Gil, ella me atrae de una forma diferente, pero no sé lo que es.

-Eso es lo de menos, tal vez algún día lo sabrás. Nunca se saben los reales propósitos que nos depara el destino. Por eso no te conviene hallar respuestas a todas las preguntas que tienes ahora.

-Tienes razón, Resolveré este problema con ella. Después veré que es lo que me pasa. Tal vez sea producto de mi imaginación.

-O tal vez es algo más. El caso real, es que no podemos saberlo. Y como no podemos, es mejor no especular ni hacer ideas de ello. Simplemente nos ponemos en manos del destino, y se acabó. Sólo tienes que disculparte con ella y así se acaba esta historia…por el momento-agregó en voz baja para no impacientar más a su hermano.

-Por el momento-logró escuchar las últimas palabras de Gil, y reconoció que estaba en lo cierto-. Por el momento se acaba esta historia…esta historia esta muy lejos de terminarse…esta historia, apenas está por comenzar.

Por el bajo tono de su voz, Gilberto no pudo escucharlo. Únicamente el viento y el atardecer fueron los testigos mudos de la promesa de un comienzo, un inicio que cambiaría muchas cosas y varias vidas.

**Notas finales:** ¿Qué tal amigas? Como lo prometido es deuda, vuelvo más o menos cuando había previsto, de hecho regreso con unas horitas de anticipación pues aún no hacen los 14 días :D

Para hablarles un poquito del cap de hoy, les cuento que ha sido uno de los que mas he disfrutado escribir, jejeje, sobre todo porque ¡Susana se fue! Y según mis oscuros propósitos volverá o no, jejeje. ¿Vieron cómo la pecas se desquitó? Esta si es la Candy que conocemos, jejeje. No sé ustedes pero a mi cada vez me está gustando más el hermano de Terry, digo lo esta aconsejando bien, jejeje. Y el final: la determinación de Terry…suspiro…seguro que eso no se lo esperaban, ¿verdad? Jejeje.

Ahora sí, habiendo hablado un poco del cap, paso a mi parte favorita: los agradecimientos. A todas las que me siguen, a pesar de mis retrasos en actualizar, a pesar de los momentos difíciles que vivimos, ¡Gracias por leerme!

Candida amiga, que gustazo que me escribas por aquí, aunque sea donde sea siempre es bueno leerte, jejeje. Por cierto amiga si del cap anterior te gustó que la gusi hiciera solo pequeña aparición en este te encantará que se vaya de viaje, jejeje, y claro para mayor gusto la pecas ya esta sacando la actitud que tanto nos gusta a todas. A ver que se inventa en el prox cap :P

Conny querida, ¿verdad que Terry se pasó en el cap anterior? Aunque pues con ese beso yo lo perdono todo, jajaja. Por cierto lamento que las haga esperar tanto para leer otro cap pero pues la verdad es que casi siempre tengo mucho que hacer (estudio medicina PLOP), lo bueno es que estos días estoy un poco libre y prometo ponerme a escribir a ver si puedo adelantarme a las 2 semanas. En cuanto a tus deseos sobre que Terry y la pecas se encuentren fuera del colegio…sonreirás cuando leas los avances, jejeje. Uy casi me olvido, en absoluto me molesta que me comentes tal cual tus opiniones, pienso que cada cual debemos decir lo que pensamos aunque siempre con respeto, jejeje, además me ayudas a saber que voy por buen camino y que les estoy dando algo que les gusta, así que NTP (No te preocupes) y escríbeme las veces que quieras que yo intentaré contestarte tanto como esté en mi alcance.

Elhyzha, creo que comparto tu opinión del cap anterior, yo también dejaría que Terry hiciese lo que quisiera conmigo, jajaja (UPS). Y si el cap anterior te gustó por el acercamiento que tuvieron pues este seguramente te gustará también por la posibilidad que deja abierta al final. De todas formas, ya sabes, si hay alguna queja me la comentas y trato de corregirla, jejeje. Por cierto grax por unirte a las oraciones, en verdad las necesitamos más que nunca.

Mayra, creo que es la 1ra vez que me escribes así que te doy la bienvenida a la historia. Muchas grax por comenzar a leerme, que bueno que te guste como va la trama y pues espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado, y sino me lo comentas con un review y veo como lo corrijo, ¿vale?

Nelly, en lo cierto estaba yo, en verdad es la 1ra vez que recibo un review de tu parte pero igual me alegra y te doy las gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia. Y claro, para tu deleite ya ves que ¡la gusana se va! Y pues ya la pecas esta desquitándose así que seguro este cap te deja con una sonrisa, jejeje. Y si no es así, me cuentas tu opinión con un review, ¿te parece? Siempre estoy abierta a las críticas, jijiji.

Valerys, No te equivocas amiga, ahora que la caja de Pandora se ha abierto las sorpresas seguirán llegando y los recuerdos fluyendo UPS creo que hablo de más, jajaja. Por el trauma de Candy…jejeje, bueno Terry antes fue buen psicólogo, ¿no? Talvez ahora también la pueda ayudar con eso, jejeje. Y en cuanto a la gusi ¡se va de viaje en este cap! Así que por esa parte podemos celebrar, jejeje. Por Chile te cuento que no sabía que fueras de allá, pero ahora más que nunca me uniré a las oraciones, en verdad es bastante lamentable que esté ocurriendo esto pero al menos podemos dar esperanza y solidaridad a través de los msjs y oraciones. De corazón, espero que todo mejore y por favor mientras puedas me mantienes informada de tu bienestar, ¿vale?

¡Adryx! Generala querida que gusto recibirte por aquí, sabes que siempre me gustan tus reviews, jejeje. Yo sabía que este beso te iba a encantar y también estoy segura que el final de este cap te fascinará, jajaja, y es que yo sé que aunque Terry sea malo tú siempre lo querrás, y ahora que está tratando de reivindicarse pues….jejeje, la verdad cómo no amarlo. Y cuidándome de tus ataques actualizo puntual, jejeje. Ya me contarás que te pareció este nuevo cap.

Tania, para que veas que no soy tan malita al final del cap les doy la oportunidad de oro: ¡los junté como compañeros! Jejeje. Ahora todo depende de ellos, si hacen las paces o no (risa malvada), jajaja. Prometo seguirme esforzando para mantenerte así de contenta.

Zara Andley Cullen, que gusto tenerte de lectora también en esta sección. Muchas gracias por darle chance a esta historia también. Te cuento que si te gusta como va tendrás distracción y diversión para rato porque prometo seguirme esforzando para mantener la línea, jejeje.

Nikkita, ¿verdad que se hizo eterno el ansiado beso? Jajaja. Pero pues me alegra haberte complacido en el cap anterior y creo que este también será de tu agrado. Te cuento que también quisiera actualizar más pronto pero por andar con tantas responsabilidades y tan poco tiempo frente a la PC me cuesta a veces incluso subir un nuevo cap en 2 semanitas, pero mientras las tenga a ustedes de mi parte prometo seguirme esforzando para mantenerlas pegadas a las pantallas, jejeje.

Annita, que gusto que el cap anterior te agradara y pues este espero que también, jejeje. Te cuento que descargué la canción que me recomendaste "Tus ojos", y para darte mérito y parte, la escuchaba para inspirarme mientras le daba los últimos toques a este cap así que ya puedes decir que contribuiste con mi historia, jejeje. En verdad esta muy linda la letra, y aunque no la usé en este cap si me sirvió para escribirlo, jejeje. Y la otra que también me compartiste "Te amo" ¡si la conozco! La peli de PD. Te amo es hermosa y la canción ya la tengo entre mi carpetita romántica para inspirarme, jejeje, me alegra que estemos en la misma onda. Si encuentras otras igual de bonitas me las compartes, ¿eh?

**Avances del próximo Cap:** Trabajando como compañeros de estudios Terry le propone a Candy algo más allá de la academia. Alberto le dará su opinión a Candy con respecto a la proposición de Terry. ¿Será que una cita puede ayudarlos a limar asperezas…o hará que se remuevan más recuerdos del pasado?

Antes de despedirme, aprovecho el espacio para invitarlas a todas a unirse a las plegarias mundiales que se están haciendo en Pro de todos aquellos que están afrontando situaciones difíciles, como es el caso de nuestros hermanos de Haití y Chile. Que la protección divina de Dios esté siempre con nosotras.

Y como segunda invitación, si les gusta el ritmo que lleva esta historia y de paso tienen el corazón dividido entre Terry y el famoso vampiro Edward Cullen, les recomiendo que lean la 2da historia que subo al FF y que rescribo junto con mi buena amiga Ruby- PknaPcosa:

AMOR, DESEO Y SANGRE.

Bueno amigas, sus comentarios, tomatazos, críticas y demás ya saben, me los hacen llegar con un review. Cuídense mucho amigas, nos leemos en dos semanitas. ¡Bye!


	7. La cita

**La cita**

Después del agitado día en la academia, Candy se marchó furiosa por las decisiones de la profesora. ¿Cómo era posible que Granderson y ella fueran ahora compañeros de estudios? La rubia meditó en silencio durante todo el camino a casa. Mientras el autobús avanzaba, ella reflexionaba sobre los sucesos de ese día.

Debía admitir que se sentía un tanto mal por haber reaccionado así cuando él se acercó, aparentemente para disculparse. Todo CAEMSA debía estar comentando de sus ataques contra él, seguramente desvirtuándolo por dejarse humillar por ella. Pero aún así, el castaño no había intentado atacarla otra vez, y únicamente insistía en acercarse para hablarle.

_"¿Cómo confiar en alguien como él? No puedo saber con seguridad si sólo intenta disculparse, o si en verdad está tratando de hacerme daño de nuevo"_. Candy no dejaba de sentir que debía escucharlo, se lo debía por todo lo que le había hecho, aunque únicamente se había desquitado de sus ataques anteriores.

Estando frente a su casa, recordó la paz que representaba para ella ése lugar. Su seguridad, su tranquilidad y el ser que más quería estaban allí dentro. Pero desde que conoció al tal Granderson su paz y tranquilidad se habían empezado a hacer distante, incluso en ése lugar. Su querido Al, incluso a él lo estaba perdiendo porque no se atrevía a mencionarle la situación en la que estaba metida. Tenía que recuperarlo…

Antes de abrir la puerta principal suspiró con afán, un tanto disgustada con su propia decisión. Le daría una oportunidad a Granderson, lo escucharía y luego le exigiría alejarse. Pagaría el precio de su paz que él le estaba imponiendo.

& & &

El miércoles por la tarde la biblioteca de la academia CAEMSA estaba más llena de lo normal. Varios estudiantes sentados en los escritorios, concentrados en sus lecturas vieron con un par de ojos curiosos a la pareja que recién entraba. Candy escogió una mesa apartada y Terry la siguió en silencio.

Cuando ella colocó sus cosas en la mesa y él se sentó en la silla del frente, supo que no podría evadirlo más.

-Entonces, compañera-habló él con malicia-. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-¿Qué tanto sabes de Mozart?-preguntó tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Muy poco.

-Bueno, empezaremos por él. Voy a buscar un libro con su biografía-le informó antes de levantarse y buscar entre los estantes el texto.

El castaño suspiró antes de mirar fijamente a la rubia. Varios ojos aunque distantes estudiaban con sigilo sus movimientos. Creyó que las miradas estarían concentradas en ambos por igual, después de los sucesos pasados sería normal que estuvieran expectantes con respecto a ellos. Pero resultó ser que los hombres allí presentes tenían más curiosidad por detallar a Whiton que enterarse de sus conflictos personales.

Una ojeada por todo el salón bastó para comprobarlo. Alan Moderson, de la clase 02, estaba mirándola de una forma poco apropiada, le prestaba mucha más atención que a su libro abierto sobre la mesa. ¿Y qué decir de Haroldo Subbert, de la misma clase? Ése se la estaba comiendo con la mirada, no hacía falta ser un experto para saberlo. Lo hacían todos, todos los hombres presentes en esa biblioteca estaban mirando a la rubia mientras seleccionaba el libro.

Curiosamente Granderson también la miró y tuvo que dejar de juzgar a sus compañeros. Whiton estaba de puntillas tratando de alcanzar uno de los libros en la más alta repisa del librero. A pesar de que vestía muy cubierta, se podía adivinar la forma de sus piernas, y esa curvatura en la parte más baja de su espalda; su cabello rubio, rizado cayendo por sus hombros; simplemente se veía preciosa, eso no lo podía negar. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan molesto con todos ellos, si entendía perfectamente los motivos que tenían para mirarla?

Granderson sacudió la cabeza dos veces para alejar esos pensamientos antes de levantarse para ayudar a la rubia, y también lograr que las miradas se apartaran de ella.

-¿Cuál es el libro?-le preguntó cuando estuvo a su lado, haciéndole ver que no lo alcanzaría por si sola.

-El tercero a la derecha-fue su sencilla respuesta.

Candy alargó sus manos para recibir el libro antes de volver a su asiento, seguida de su "compañero de estudios".

-Empezaremos por estudiar a Mozart. Tú puedes leer sobre él primero. Yo buscaré alguna información de Bach.

-¿Bach? ¿Sebastian Bach? ¿Te refieres a ese personaje?-preguntó con curiosidad el muchacho.

-Sí, a ese mismo sujeto me refiero. Yo debo hacer un informe de él, así como tú debes hacer el tuyo de Mozart.

-Espera, conozco a Bach, de él si se bastante.

-¿Y?

-Puedo ayudarte, puedo cooperar contigo para que termines más rápido tu informe.

-Aja. Y luego me lo quitas para romperlo en mi cara delante de todos, como hiciste aquella vez en el laboratorio de piano con mi composición, ¿verdad?-sonaba irónica, indiferente, hablaba sin apartar la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos.

-No, no tengo planes de molestarte otra vez, Whiton. Sólo quiero ayudarte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres mi compañera de estudios. Se supone que eso debemos hacer, ¿no? Ayudarnos en esta asignatura.

-Muy bien-cerró el libro antes de mirarlo, fingiendo curiosidad-. Te escucho.

-¿Puedes dejar de lado el sarcasmo? No va a ayudarnos a terminar esto.

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres?-preguntó ya cansada de la discusión.

-Sugiero, que hagamos un trato.

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Mira, hagamos esto. Tú me ayudas a hacer mi informe, y yo te ayudo a hacer el tuyo. Tú escribes lo que yo sé de Bach, y yo escribiré lo que tú me digas de Mozart. Y así, nos ayudamos mutuamente.

-Está bien-suspiró resignada-. ¿Qué sabes sobre Bach?-inquirió tomando nota de una con una pequeña libreta.

-Johann Sebastian Bach, fue un organista y compositor alemán. Nació el 28 de Julio de 1750, y era miembro de una familia de músicos, aproximadamente unos 120 compositores.

Así transcurrió la tarde, cada uno escribiendo e investigando lo que el otro le decía. Fue fácil entonces completar sus trabajos.

-No puedo creer que supieras tanto de Mozart. En mi vida había conocido a alguien que supiera tanto de él-Terry guardaba las hojas que plasmaban su informe en la carpeta de su pertenencia.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti-sonrió ella, sintiéndose extrañamente cómoda hablando con él-. Hasta hoy no sabía nada de la historia de Bach.

-Es uno de los pocos personajes que conozco. No soy amante a la historia de la música, de hecho es la cátedra que menos me gusta de esta carrera.

-Que novedad. Tampoco a mí me parece interesante. Siento que es la cátedra que menos…

-Tiene importancia en la vida de un músico-completó él la oración de la rubia.

-¡Exacto! Es justo lo que pienso de ella. Bueno, sé que es importante, pero a veces es tan tedioso estudiarla.

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres, te comprendo.

Un silencio algo incómodo se hizo presente entre ellos. Candy se reprochaba mentalmente, ¿cómo era posible que disfrutara una conversación con él después de todo lo que le había hecho? Habían bastado dos míseras palabras para que ella se emocionara y compartiera sus opiniones musicales con él.

Terry en cambio, disfrutaba hablar con la rubia, y por vez primera se sintió identificado musicalmente con una chica. Era increíble que alguien tan callada y retraída tuviera tanto que decir.

-Creo…creo que es mejor que nos vayamos-habló ella después de un rato-. Ya terminamos el trabajo, así que cumplimos con el cometido.

La vio guardar sus libros y cuadernos en su mochila, y supo que si no hablaba ahora perdería toda oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Whiton quiero pedirte un favor antes de que te vayas y vuelvas a ignorarme.

-Si no es relacionado a esta asignatura, olvídalo.

-Mira, la cosa es así-comenzó algo tenso por su actitud-. Yo ya no tengo intención de molestarte, y realmente quiero ganarme tu perdón, si es que puedo aspirar a el.

-No, no puedes aspirar a eso-se negó de tajo la rubia.

-De acuerdo, eso es lo que dices ahora, pero yo creo que aún puedo hacer un último intento. Por eso te pido, que aceptes salir conmigo este fin de semana.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó ella escandalizada.

-Escucha, sé que no te agrado, y honestamente no eres mi persona favorita. Pero creo que al menos puedo demostrarte que no tengo nada contra ti.

-¿Por qué tanto afán en hacerme creer una mentira? ¿O no te das cuenta de que no tengo ningún incentivo para fiarme de tu palabra?-su voz expresó su molestia mientras que se guindaba la mochila al hombro.

-Lo sé, y tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta conmigo. Lo que no puedo entender es que te niegues a escucharme.

-¿Escucharte? ¿Cómo te atreves a reclamarme porque no te escucho después de todo lo que me hiciste?

-¿Y si te digo que quiero que me escuches porque voy a pedirte perdón?-se atrevió a tomarla del brazo cuando vio en sus ojos la intención de marcharse.

-Las cosas que tú y tus amigos me hicieron no tienen perdón, Granderson. Así que si me disculpas-logró zafarse de su agarre-, yo me marcho.

-Espera, acepta salir conmigo, Whiton-se interpuso entre ella y la salida-. Si aceptas, prometo que no volveré a molestarte jamás.

La biblioteca ya se había vaciado, y para ese entonces eran los únicos estudiantes que quedaban allí. Una gran ventaja para ambos, podrían hablar o discutir sin que nadie divulgara luego su conversación.

-¿Prometes no volverte a acercar a mí otra vez, si salgo contigo?-preguntó interesada en el trato.

-Prometo no volver a acercarme a ti para molestarte-al ver su rostro de inconformidad añadió-. No puedes pretender que me aleje 30 metros cuando estamos en la misma clase.

-Está bien. Saldré contigo este fin de semana, pero no me volverás a hablar, a menos que tengas algún pendiente en historia de la música. Harás como si yo no existo y yo me limitaré a ignorarte también. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Aunque siempre puedes cambiar de idea después de nuestra cita-aceptó pícaramente.

-Ja, ni lo sueñes-recordando el rostro de Marnell se atrevió a añadir- ¿Qué pensara tu querida novia cuando sepa que saldré contigo?

-Ella no tiene por qué enterarse. Además nuestra cita no lleva una connotación amorosa. A menos que tú así lo quieras, claro está.

-Para nada. No me fijaría en ti ni aunque pasaran 100 años, Granderson-lo miró con burla antes de pasar junto a él para avanzar a la salida.

El muchacho la siguió con la mirada y sonrió en una burla para él mismo al descubrir que fijarse en ella no le llevaría tanto tiempo a él.

& & &

Era de noche ya, y la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana de su cuarto. Durante la cena con Alberto, permaneció callada, respondiendo con monosílabos a todo lo que él le decía.

Ahora, estando en su habitación, sentía que tenía un gran peso encima de sus hombros. Al apareció en el umbral de la puerta cuando terminaba de cepillar su cabello.

-Terminó el ritual de belleza nocturno-comentó con gracia adentrándose en la habitación.

-Pensé que te quedarías abajo en tu estudio-confesó sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Hay cosas más importantes que el trabajo-se sentó a su lado y apartó unos rizos de su rostro-. Además ya terminé mis casos pendientes, así que puedo estar un rato contigo.

-¿Me acompañas hasta que me duerma?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si me lo pides así, ¿cómo negarme?-le devolvió la sonrisa.

El muchacho se levantó y apartó las sábanas para que ella se metiera a la cama. Luego la acobijo y se acostó a su lado. La rubia se recostó sobre su pecho mientras él la envolvía en sus brazos.

-Todos mis problemas se van cuando me siento entre tus brazos, Al-le dijo ella cariñosamente.

-¿Y hay algún problema en especial que te esté incomodando?-preguntó con cautela.

-Es que…no sé cómo contártelo.

-Pues empieza por el comienzo, ¿no?-la animó sonriendo con travesura.

Candy suspiró hondamente antes de empezar con su relato.

-Al, ¿recuerdas aquella mañana cuando me pediste que te acompañara a la notaría?

-Mm. Creo que sí. ¿Fue la misma en la que te molestaste conmigo, verdad?

-Lamentablemente sí. Fue el primer disgusto que pasé ese día.

-Bueno, ¿y cuáles fueron los otros?

-El otro…el que inició mi mala racha en la academia, fue ocasionado por Terry Granderson.

-¿Terry Granderson? No lo conozco.

-No tendrías por qué. Es un cretino.

-¿Y cómo un cretino llegó a conocer a una chica como tú?

-Es que no llegó a conocerme. Únicamente quiso propasarse conmigo, y como no lo logró se dedicó a hacerme la vida imposible.

-Candy no entiendo. Mejor cuéntame bien de quien estamos hablando y qué fue lo que pasó.

-Está bien. Te contaré el mártir que me ha hecho vivir ése pelmazo.

Contar lo que había vivido era como volverlo a vivir, pero la rubia explicó al muchacho las razones por las cuales no podía fiarse de Terry Granderson. Eximió ciertos detalles, como el ataque de Rogelio y la ayuda que él le dio, principalmente porque no deseba recordar aquello, y mucho menos el beso al que había correspondido. Como esperaba, Alberto también se molestó, especialmente cuando supo lo de la guitarra de su madre, aunque la rubia le aclaró que la había mandado a reparar.

Cuando terminó su historia, lo vio cerrar los ojos, y no supo si reflexionaba o contenía su rabia.

-Y… ¿qué opinas, Al?

-No sé que opinar.

-Te dije que hice todas esas cosas para desquitarme, pero…

-Sientes que hiciste mal por humillarlo de esa manera, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Y crees que él se siente mal por lo que te hizo a ti?

-Hoy…hoy me quedé con él en la biblioteca. Teníamos un informe asignado, y como buena "compañera de estudios" tuve que ayudarle. Pero él también me ayudó a mí a terminar el mío. Y también insistió en pedirme perdón otra vez.

-¿Después de lo que le hiciste, volvió a ofrecerte disculpas?-al recibir una afirmación, Al añadió- Entonces te está hablando en serio, Candy.

-¿No crees que está tratando de engañarme para vengarse por todo lo que le he hecho?

-Sí eso quisiera, no tendría porque engañarte. Únicamente se vengaría y ya. Pero él está tratando de acercarse a ti para conseguir tu perdón.

-No sé que esperar de él, Al. Además me invitó a salir este fin de semana, con la excusa de querer ganar mi perdón.

-¿Y tú aceptaste?-preguntó extrañado conociendo la conducta de la rubia en cuanto a relaciones con hombres se tratara.

-Tuve que hacerlo. Le hice prometer que no se acercaría más a mí si aceptaba salir con él.

-Que simpático-sonrió enigmáticamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Al?

-Bonita forma de sobornar a una chica. Pero para mí, ya está disculpado, Candy.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digo que por el hecho de reconocer que se equivocó ya es merecedor de tu perdón-al ver su cara de inconformidad añadió-. Al menos ya es merecedor del mío.

-Tal vez tú puedas perdonarlo. Los hombres siempre se perdonan sus fechorías entre ellos-la rubia se recostó sobre él respaldar y se cruzó de brazos como una niña.

-Por favor, Candy, ya estás juzgándome a mí. Yo sólo te estoy dando mi opinión-se recostó a su lado y la atrajo hacia el de nueva cuenta.

-Bueno, de todas maneras esta pesadilla terminará este fin de semana.

-¿Tú crees? Algo me dice que ese tal Granderson no tiene planes de alejarse de ti, Candy.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere conmigo?

-Yo creo que tú le gustas.

-¡Imposible!-negó ella al instante.

-¿Por qué? El que tenga novia no significa que no se pueda enamorar de otra chica que sea más inteligente, o más linda.

-¿Hablas de mí?-preguntó con incredulidad- Realmente no has conocido a Susana Marnell. Ella es linda, bonita, de buena voz, es una de las más populares de la academia, y…

-Y hablas como si estuvieras celosa, Candy.

-¿Celosa yo? ¿De esa odiosa? No me hagas reír, Al. Ella no tiene absolutamente nada que yo desearía tener.

-¿Y si más bien ya tienes algo de lo que ella dice ser dueña?-preguntó por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, pequeña Candy. Únicamente deseo lo mejor para ti. Y es por eso que quiero hacerte una pregunta-vio como su rostro cambiaba al instante-. ¿Por qué no me contaste nada antes? Yo habría podido intervenir y defenderte de ese sujeto.

-Porque no quería darte problemas, Al. Ya sé que estás muy ocupado en la oficina como para andar defendiendo a una niña tonta-cabizbaja ocultó su tristeza.

-Pero, Candy, tú eres mi vida, ¿cómo crees que va a ser un problema para mí el cuidarte?-le hizo volver el rostro para ver sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas-Yo te adoro, pequeña. Si no fuera por ti, estaría solo en el mundo.

-Y yo no sé que sería de mí si no estuvieras conmigo, Al-se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando, dejándose abrazar por él.

-Candy, sé que no puedo suplir a mamá como tu "pañuelo de lágrimas". Pero si quiero ser tu amigo, tu confidente. Es por eso que quiero que me confíes cosas como esas.

-Y lo eres, Al. Eres mi mejor amigo y la persona a quien más amo en el mundo. Es sólo que pensé que sería tonto pedirte que intervinieras por mí en esto. Tarde o temprano, él se daría cuenta de que no tenía razón para lastimarme.

El muchacho esperó unos segundos antes de levantar su rostro para limpiar las huellas del llanto. Logró sacar esa expresión de paz en ella, antes de continuar su conversación.

-¿Y si no lo hacía nunca? ¿Y si era uno de esos bravucones que se pasan la vida molestando a niñas indefensas como tú? Te repito que debiste decírmelo, pequeña.

-Ya no importa, Al. Después de este fin de semana todo habrá terminado entre él y yo-replicó ella con voz cansada.

-¿Quieres que interceda por ti y hable con él? No tienes que aceptar su chantaje si no quieres verlo más-comenzó a acariciar su cabello, tratando de ayudarla a relajarse.

-No, está bien. Lo chantajearé con decirle a su novia de nuestra "cita" si no se aleja y cumple su palabra-confesó tratando de sonar bromista.

-Si vuelve a hacerte daño, quiero que me lo digas, Candy. Aunque no me dejes intervenir, quiero saber lo que pasa contigo.

-Serás el primero en saberlo. Aunque no creo que me haga más daño.

-Tampoco yo. Tengo el presentimiento de que oculta otra cosa con esa actitud de chico malo.

-¿De qué hablas, Al?-preguntó ella apenas oyendo el susurro de sus palabras.

-De nada, Candy. Mejor duérmete que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano-se levantó de la cama y la acobijo como si fuera una niña.

-Gracias-sintiendo la pesadez en sus ojos le sonrió con sus últimas fuerzas-. Te quiero.

-Y yo te adoro, pequeña Candy-besó su frente antes de ponerse de pie y avanzar hacia la puerta de la habitación-. Que descanses, hermanita.

& & &

Era domingo, y el bullicio habitual de Manhattan parecía más alborozado que de costumbre. La rubia esperaba entre la multitud en las afueras de la tienda de instrumentos musicales, posiblemente la más antigua de la ciudad. El dueño, Peter Roswell, no le había dado muy buenas noticias de su guitarra.

&-FLASH BACK-&

-Hice un pedido para conseguir el mismo tipo de cuerda, pero me avisaron que me rindiera y no hiciera ningún intento. La fábrica que las hacía cerró hace ya muchos años.

-¿Y no hay forma de encontrar a la empresa que hizo la guitarra? Es que esta es irremplazable-insistió la rubia.

-Es un instrumento muy antiguo, por eso puedo entenderla. Sin embargo, me temo que esa misma razón es la que hace imposible encontrar algo que desapareció hace muchos años. Lo siento, Srita.

-Entonces, ¿no puede hacer nada por ella?-miraba la guitarra que yacía inerte sobre el mostrador.

-Puedo reemplazar las cuerdas con otro material. Aunque puede que no vuelva a sonar como antes.

-Está bien. Arréglela por favor, Sr. Peter-acepté ella resignada-. Esta guitarra significa mucho para mí, y aunque sea de adorno la voy a conservar.

-De acuerdo. Le avisaré cuando la tenga lista para usted.

&-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-&

Sentía ganas de llorar por la noticia del instrumento. Aquella guitarra era un precioso regalo que le heredó su madre, y desde niña había aprendido a cuidarla. Se aferró a ella aún más cuando su madre ya no estuvo, era lo más cercano a un recuerdo de ella. Y ahora, en pocos minutos se iba a cruzar con el responsable indirecto de su perdida. Cerró los ojos para calmar el remolino interno de emociones, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado.

-Parece como si llevaras horas esperándome aquí-la voz de Granderson se le hacía irritante en ese momento.

-Me quedaría aquí toda la tarde con gusto si con eso no vuelvo a verte en lo que me resta de vida-lo miró con rabia antes de volverse y comenzar a andar entre los demás transeúntes.

-Parece que estás de mal humor. Me pregunto que es lo que ha provocado ese cambio-comentó él caminando a su lado.

-¿Cambio?

-Sí. El viernes no estabas así. No parecías molesta por salir conmigo.

-El viernes no sabía lo que hoy sé.

-¿Y qué es eso que antes no sabías y que ahora conoces?

-Mi vida personal a ti no te incumbe. Mejor camina más aprisa para que lleguemos más rápido a nuestro destino-respondió antes de adelantársele-. Mientras más pronto acabemos con esta "cita", más rápido me libraré de tu presencia.

-Oye, oye, ¿qué te sucede?-la detuvo del brazo con suavidad-. ¿Por qué estás tan molesta conmigo, eh?

Candy no pudo contestarle, mucho menos sostenerle la mirada, la desvió al momento de sentir que las lágrimas empañaban su vista. Perder esa guitarra era como perder parte de los pocos recuerdos felices que aún guardaba de su madre.

-Por nada-respondió al fin sintiendo un nudo en la garganta-. Mejor vámonos, ¿sí?

Terry la hizo volverse y levantó su mentón con delicadeza. La rubia reprimió con fuerza las lágrimas, pero no pudo evitar que una cayera por su rostro. Él la retiró con cuidado y estudió bien su rostro. Candy deseó que aquél hombre frente a ella significase algo diferente en su vida. Hubiese querido hundirse en sus brazos, dejarse consolar por él.

-¿Te sientes bien?-escuchó su voz suave, parecía que no era el Granderson que ella conocía.

-Sí. No finjas preocuparte por mí-se volvió para secarse ella misma el rostro, borrar esa sensación de calidez que su mano había dejado-. No necesito tu lástima.

-No finjo preocuparme por ti, y tampoco me inspiras lástima. Simplemente no me gusta ver a una mujer llorar.

-Pero depende de qué mujer sea, ¿verdad?-dejando salir su orgullo, añadió por lo bajo-. Ya me imagino cómo consuelas a tu noviecita.

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?-no escuchó bien, pero estaba seguro de que había involucrado a Susana con su comentario.

-Nada-respondió antes de volverse y encararlo-. ¿A dónde piensas llevarme?

-Al zoológico-contestó antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a avanzar por el camino.

-¿Estás demente? No soy una niña para ir a ver los animales. Ya tengo suficiente con uno a mi lado-replicó ella siguiéndolo con algo de dificultad.

-Después de esta tarde, vas a cambiar la opinión que tienes de mí, Whiton-fue lo último que escuchó de él en todo el camino.

La rubia no agregó nada más, y se limitó a seguirlo en silencio. Como era de esperarse, el zoológico de Nueva York estaba lleno de familias, niños, incluso parejas que parecían divertidas y emocionadas por la visita. Ella en cambio se sentía extraña. Granderson pagó las entradas y le pidió que lo siguiera de cerca.

Estando en el área de las aves, detalló a dos bellos cisnes, el perfil de sus cuellos formando un corazón.

-¿No tienes novio, Whiton?-la rubia volteó a verle al escuchar la pregunta, notó que estaba concentrado en los dos cisnes.

-No. Y sinceramente no creo que eso te de algún motivo para pensar que eres merecedor de ese puesto, o para pensar que soy lesbiana-respondió con molestia deseando que ese corazón frente a ellos se dividiera.

-Vas a pasarte toda la tarde a la defensiva., ¿verdad?-trató de sonar lo menos molesto posible.

-Si vuelves a hacerme una pregunta de mi vida personal, sí-ella se apartó del cercado y divisó sin problemas una banca libre que ocupó.

-Escucha, Whiton-comenzó él sentándose a su lado-. Yo no quiero discutir contigo. Te traje aquí para ver si se puede derrumbar esa muralla entre nosotros.

-¿Muralla?

-Sí. Mira, sí quieres hablamos del clima…no sé, del ambiente, de la sociedad neoyorkina, o de cualquier cosa.

-Bien. Supongo que podemos conversar de algún tema.

-¿Qué tal la música? Es algo que tenemos en común, ¿no?

-Puede ser. A mi me gusta la guitarra.

-¿Eléctrica o acústica?

-Acústica. Me deja expresar lo que siento, y no necesito de una banda para tocar.

-Pensé que te gustaba más el piano.

-No es mi favorito. Sabía que no tendríamos mucho en común.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-inquirió él curioso.

-A ti te gusta el piano, y a mí me gusta la guitarra. Somos diferentes hasta en eso.

-¿Y cómo sabes que me gusta el piano?

-Sabes mucho de el. Además varias chicas comentan cosas como esas en la academia. Se la pasan chismoseando de ti en los pasillos.

-Y tú escuchas los chismes sobre mí, ¿verdad?-preguntó con intención.

-No porque quiera. Sus casilleros están muy cercanos al mío.

-Ellas… ¿también están contra ti?-el castaño sospechaba que todo el que se dijera su amigo, odiaba con afán a esa rubia.

-No, el grupo femenino nunca atenta contra nadie por rumores. Aunque últimamente me ven con mucho odio y recelo, pero eso no me importa. No tenía intención de ganarme su amistad o su aprobación.

Terry no quería admitirlo, se sentía culpable cada vez que lo pensaba; todas sus acciones, ciertamente le había acarreado problemas graves a Whiton. Media academia pensaba lo peor de ella, y eso era algo difícil de cambiar hasta para él.

-Parece que te causé muchos problemas-comentó cabizbajo.

-Y no sabes cuantos-completó ella aún sin mirarlo. Tenía la vista perdida, entre los árboles y los edificios que aún se vislumbraban en el fondo del paisaje.

-Dime algo, Whiton, ¿cómo puedo ganar tu perdón? ¿Cómo puede remediar lo que hice?

-No hay forma, no hay manera. No intentes hacer lo imposible porque perderás tu tiempo-volvió el rostro involuntariamente y lo miró con firmeza-. Cometiste un grave error y me hiciste daño. Y eso es algo que no puedes reparar.

-Entonces no puedo tener esperanzas para conseguir que me perdones-concluyó él sintiéndose más culpable que antes.

-Para lo irremediable no hay perdón. Únicamente existe el olvido, y por lo que sé tarda mucho en llegar.

-Tal vez no sirva de nada decirlo, e incluso pienses que estoy mintiendo, pero no sólo tú la estás pasando mal con esto-bajó la mirada dejándose invadir por la culpabilidad y el desaliento -. Jamás en mi vida me había afanado tanto contra una persona.

-Uy, que consuelo. Saber que soy la primera a la que lastimas sin ninguna razón-dijo ella irónicamente-. Me siento halagada.

-Puedes decirlo a broma, pero es verdad. Todavía no sé que me movió a ser tan malo contigo.

-¿No fue porque me tocaste y te rechacé a diferencia de todas las chicas que estarían en mi lugar?-no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ella recordaba una a una las palabras que el usó aquel día en la cafetería.

-No, no creo que haya sido por eso, aunque si me dolió tu rechazo.

-Ay, lo lamento tanto, ¿cómo puedo compensarte? ¿Accediendo a acostarme contigo durante el tiempo en que tu novia no esté?-se levantó para ponerse frente a él, fingiendo arrepentimiento y dulzura.

Terry la miró un tanto molesto. No pudo evitar reconocer que aquella oferta la aceptaría sin pensarlo si estuviese en otra situación, tratándose de una chica tan linda como ella. Pero ella era Whiton, la chica a la que tanto daño le había hecho, eso no cambiaría así de fácil. Se lo repitió mentalmente unas 3 veces cuando empezó a detallarla sin reparo alguno.

La rubia llevaba el cabello suelto, un simple cintillo adornaba su cabeza. Su camisa rosada cubría sus brazos totalmente, terminando en su pecho con un pequeño lazo, dejando entrever una franela en verde que resaltaba sus ojos; no era ajustada a su torso, pero si dejaba en claro ciertos encantos femeninos muy bien ocultados. Su jean, en cambio, si era ajustado, de un color azul intenso, definía bien sus piernas. Para combinar su atuendo, un par de zapatos deportivos muy femeninos que se igualaban con el color de su camisa.

-¿Tienes esa visión de mí, o eres muy liberal en el tema del sexo?

-Siendo sincera, puedo decirte que me pareces un cínico, un bruto. Que fuerzas a las mujeres para conseguir lo que quieres, sin importarte su dolor con tal de satisfacer tus propios placeres-confesó ella descaradamente.

-Te salió un perfecto verso con todo ese insulto-señaló Terry como si aquello no hubiese sido para él.

-Soy buena con los versos. Puedo componerte una canción si así lo quieres, aunque no esperes escuchar cosas buenas de ti.

-Tienes esa opinión de mí por lo de Rogelio, ¿verdad? Parece que todavía no entiendes que yo te ayudé aquella vez y que gracias a mí saliste ilesa.

-No tan ilesa. Parece que no has caído en cuentas de que te sorprendí en aquella ocasión cuando me besaste y me tocaste, por segunda vez sin mi consentimiento, y tampoco por eso me pediste perdón.

¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo pedir perdón por algo de lo que no se arrepentía? Ella sabría que mentía, que le daba una falsa disculpa, eso sólo la pondría peor.

-¿Serviría de algo que te lo pidiera? Porque creo que tú no me perdonarías por eso, y tampoco yo lo lamentaría realmente.

-¿Sabes qué? Eres un ser despreciable. Cualquier caballero por simple cortesía y educación se disculparía con una dama aunque no lo lamentara de veras-le recriminó ella furiosa por su afirmación anterior.

-Hablas como si estuviéramos en el siglo XIX. Esos modales hipócritas ya no se usan.

-¡Sí, pero tampoco porque estemos en el siglo XXI se ve con buenos ojos tocar a una chica si ella así no lo quiere!-Candy agradeció mentalmente que el lugar estuviese bastante alejado del resto del público. Nadie podría oír su discusión desde esa distancia.

-¿Por qué a mí me reclamas por faltarte el respeto, y a Rogelio ni siquiera lo denuncias por intentar abusar de ti, eh?-Terry lamentó aquellas palabras al instante de decirlas, el rostro de la rubia pasó de molestia a compunción-. Perdóname, yo…

-Descuida. Es parte de tu naturaleza herir a otros, especialmente a los más débiles-le había dado la espalda pero sabiendo que se acercaría a ella alzó su mano en gesto de detención.

-No quiero hacerte daño, Whiton, sólo quiero conseguir tu perdón-se atrevió a posar ambas manos sobre sus hombros-. Y aunque tal vez eso sea imposible, te pido que me dejes enseñarte quien soy. Déjame demostrarte que no soy un cínico que se preocupa sólo por si mismo, dame una oportunidad-la hizo volverse frente a él con mucha suavidad-. Por favor…déjame mostrarte como soy realmente, déjame mostrarte que si tengo un corazón. Por favor déjame hacerlo, Whiton.

Fue su mirada, algo en sus ojos, un brillo de súplica tal vez lo que la hizo conmoverse por un momento. Sacando fuerzas de donde pudo alcanzó a recuperar su rostro calmado, aunque tuvo que respirar hondamente antes de contestar.

-Está bien-lo miró con una expresión vacía-. Demuéstrame que no eres un canalla, y tal vez pueda verte como una persona.

& & &

El zoológico de Nueva York era muy visitado, familias, parejas, excursiones e infinidad de niños se maravillaban con los animales y los ambientes selváticos que tenían cada una de sus áreas.

Candy también estaba asombrada, y sonreía con emoción cuando estaba frente a la jaula de cada nuevo animal. Se sentía como una niña otra vez.

-Te gustan los animales, ¿verdad?-preguntó la persona junto a ella, recordándole que no estaba del todo sola.

-Hay algunos que llaman más mi atención-respondió antes de hacerle una indirecta-. Aunque hay "otros" que no puedo ni tolerar.

-Mira, estos son los animales que más me divierten a mí-Terry señaló otra de las jaulas, ignorando el comentario anterior.

-¿Los monos?-se situó a su lado para ver de cerca a los primates.

-Sí. Dicen que tienen mucho en común con los humanos. Y creo que ahora, estoy comprobando que eso es cierto.

-¿Ahora? ¿Ahora por qué?-inquirió la rubia haciendo un gesto de rareza.

-Porque tú eres la mayor de las pruebas de que el parecido si existe.

-¿Yo?-repitió con un gesto de rabia.

-Sí. Las expresiones de tu rostro te hacen muy parecida a ellos-explicó divertido-. Hasta podrías hacerte llamar mona pecosa si así lo quisieras.

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo también tengo un animal que me divierte-Candy se alejó de su lado y se detuvo justo al pie de otra jaula.

-¿El pavo real?-señaló el muchacho avanzando hasta ella para contemplar al animal de cerca.

-Aja. Es un animal muy parecido a ti. Se exhibe ostentoso, abriendo sus plumas con presunción-aclaró ella siguiendo cada paso del ave-. Pero al final, sólo es un cobarde-la rubia estiró su mano y el animal se alejó asustado. Ante el suceso, no pudo más que doblarse de la risa.

-No le veo gracia a algo así-comentó el castaño alejándose indiferente.

-Oh, vamos. Hasta tú tienes que reconocer que ese animal se parece mucho a ti-comenzó a seguirlo sin darse cuenta.

-Mejor vayamos al área de contacto.

El castaño no agregó una palabra más, y Candy lo interpretó como una señal de molestia. Temía que su comentario anterior hubiera sido el causante de eso y por ello no habló más. Ambos entraron al corral lleno de animales junto con los muchos otros niños.

-Espérame aquí-le pidió él antes de alejarse.

Mientras la rubia lo esperaba, se percató de las muchas personas que también estaban allí. Varios padres con sus hijos, los niños fascinados por todas las cabras, borregos, patos y tortugas que estaban en el pequeño estaque y los alrededores. Una pequeña borreguita se acercó a sus pies, balando para llamar su atención. Ella la miró sonriente y se inclinó para verla de cerca.

-Hola borreguita. ¿Perdiste a tu mamá?-el animal berreó de nuevo, y entonces Candy comprendió que, de tener una, ya se habría acercado para cuidar a su cachorro-. Entiendo, yo tampoco tengo mamá. La perdí hace mucho.

-Ya que has logrado hablar su dialecto, ¿qué te parece si la invitas a almorzar?-sugirió el castaño apareciendo detrás de ella con una bolsa de comida.

-¿Compraste comida para ella?-se levantó para estar a su nivel.

-Son terrones de azúcar. Seguramente le gustarán-Terry se hincó y sacó de la bolsa un pedazo de masa que el animal aceptó con recelo-. Creo que si le gusta. ¿Quieres dárselo tú?

-…No…mejor hazlo tú. Parece que ya te tomó confianza.

-¿Te da miedo, Whiton?-preguntó sonriendo malicioso.

-No…

-Entonces, ¿por qué no se la das tú? Estabas muy a gusta con ella antes de que llegara yo.

-Es que…yo…

-Estamos en el área de contacto. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es el contacto?-al ver su cara de molestia decidió dejar de lado su sarcasmo- Mira sólo inclínate, ¿sí? Toma el terrón y extiende tu mano.

-¿Y si me muerde?

-Ella quiere el terrón de azúcar, no tu mano.

Con lentitud, Candy se inclinó e hizo lo que él le dijo. El borreguito se acercó presuroso y lamió sus manos cuando se acabó el terrón. La rubia entendió que no le haría daño y extrajo otro terrón de la bolsa, permitiéndose acariciarle las orejas mientras masticaba.

Terry la observó en silencio. Se le hizo tierno escucharla reír cuando la borrega lamió sus manos, cuando la rubia comenzó a hacerle cariño. _"Que suerte tiene esa cachorra"_, alcanzó a pensar el castaño, y sonrió en una burla para sí mismo. Luego vio como la borrega se apoyaba en sus piernas y alcanzaba a lamer su mejilla.

-¡Me ha besado-exclamó ella sonriente.

-Lo hizo para despedirse-señaló el castaño al ver al animal alejarse de ambos.

-Fue lindo de su parte-Candy se levantó y se tocó la mejilla a la vez que revisaba la bolsa-. Todavía quedan terrones. ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

-Mira-señaló él-. En ése árbol hay unas ardillas. Tal vez a ellas les gusten los terrones de azúcar. Vamos.

Ambos avanzaron hasta el nogal junto a la cerca y Candy extendió el terrón de azúcar al aire, esperando que la ardilla se acercara a tomarlo.

-Vamos pequeña, ven aquí-la incentivó ella con voz dulce.

Candy vio como la ardilla se acercaba y sonrió al ver que extendía sus manitas para aceptar la comida. Pero lo que no previó fue que tomaría la bolsa que su mano izquierda sostenía en lo alto, en vez del pequeño terrón de su mano derecha. Terry rió por lo alto mientras que la rubia seguía con la mirada al roedor. Cuando llegó a la rama más alta, las otras ardillas se acercaron y entre todas se terminaron los terrones de azúcar. Fue hasta entonces que sonrió ella misma.

-Parece que subestimamos a la ardilla-comentó el castaño mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí. Pero que lindas son-afirmó ella antes de unirse a él en la risa sin reparos.

Estuvieron así unos momentos más, hasta que ambos se percataron de algo. Estaban muy juntos, riendo animadamente como si fuesen dos críos. Que lejanas se veían las discrepancias que antes habían tenido. Se sonrojaron al se concientes de ello, y algo en sus mentes apareció con rapidez.

Estaban juntos, en un parque, un zoológico, o un espacio muy abierto, semejante al que ahora visitaban. Los dos recorrían varias jaulas, veían algunos animales, corrían alegremente, compartían unos dulces, reían juntos y…luego nada. Su mente se detuvo como un tren, dejando una ráfaga de humo delante de ellos.

Los dos analizaron cuidadosamente el recuerdo, si es que aquello se podía considerar así. Era una sensación de haber vivido ya todo aquello, de saber quienes eran, y de sentir mutuamente un gran… ¿Afecto?

Terry agitó tres veces su cabeza, suficiente como para alejar ese recuerdo y las emociones que en él despertaban. La lucidez se volvió confusión, y así pudo recuperar la expresión tranquila en su rostro. Alcanzó a ver que ella estaba callando por la misma causa gracias la expresión de vacío en su rostro. Candy cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando alejar cualquier imagen en su mente, y sólo hasta que lo logró volvió a abrirlos. Descubrió que Granderson la miraba.

-Que cosas tan raras, ¿verdad? A veces el sol juega con nuestros pensamientos-comentó él achacándole la breve remembranza a los rayos del astro.

-Sí…es muy engañoso…-concordó ella aunque sabía que era imposible que los débiles rayos que caían sobre las ramas del árbol hubieran ocasionado aquellos "destellos de memoria".

Era obvio, ambos estaban hablando de lo mismo, ella también tuvo esos recuerdos…o al menos era lo más probable. Lo había confirmado inconcientemente. ¿A qué otros pensamientos podría referirse que fueran tan incoherentes como los que él había tenido? Sintiéndose confundido y desorientado, decidió no pensar más en ello y dejarlo a un lado de la cita. No le ayudarían a ganarse su confianza.

-¿Tienes hambre, Whiton?

-Yo…-se sentía incapaz de responder, todavía era presa de esa confusión en su mente.

-Vayamos a almorzar, antes de que cierren el restaurante del zoológico-ella lo miró con curiosidad y sintió que debía agregar algo lógico para convencerla-. Creo que ese terrón es muy poco alimento para ambos. Allá podremos comer algo más nutritivo.

La rubia suspiró con pesadez y asintió levemente antes de darse la vuelta. La borreguita que antes había tocado estaba cerca. Avanzó hasta ella y una vez más le dio el terrón de azúcar. Se despidió sonriente con una caricia y así salió del corral con Granderson a su lado.

Terry apenas podía pensar. ¿Cómo hablar con ella, sin que el pequeño "incidente de memoria" saliera a relucir? No podía negárselo a si mismo. Esa chica lo atraía por alguna razón, pero también había algo que lo detenía, como un recordatorio del daño que podría hacerle si se dejaba ganar por sus instintos. Por más que trató de ignorarla, siguió mirándola de refilón, esperando que con el correr del reloj se calmara el remolino de emociones que a ambos invadían.

La insistente mirada azul sobre ella la estaba intimidando. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que la hacía sentir temor y ansiedad a la vez? No podía saberlo, nunca había sentido aquellas emociones y era abrumante saber que no podía controlarlas. Sólo deseaba que, con el almuerzo, se suavizara la tensión entre ellos.

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola a todas! Se que esta vez me tardé demasiado en actualizar, pero es que me tardé de más en resolver un pequeño conflicto personal que tenía; pero espero que el contenido del cap sea lo bastante bueno como para enmendarme. ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Verdad que por un momento creyeron que Alberto tenía otro lugar en la vida de la pecosa? Aunque algunas ya sospechaban que era su hermano, jejeje. ¿Qué hay de la cita? ¿Verdad que fue una simpática forma de "pedirle" que saliera con él? Jejeje. En verdad Terry tiene su encanto.

Adryx querida, cada día me sorprendes más con tus defensas para Terry, jejeje. Y si el cap anterior te gustó el atisbo de romance que mostré pues este seguro que también te gustó (sobre todo por la cita), jajaja. En cuanto a la Susana…Mm, tendré que pensar en las muchas opciones que me sugeriste usara, jajaja. Por cierto amiga, dado que me tardé bastante en actualizar ya estaba pendiente de todos los aeropuertos de mi país por si te veía, de plano se que si eres capaz de venir a golpearme por hacerte sufrir, jajaja, por eso me esforcé en este cap para evitar motines. Luego me dices si mis esfuerzos quedaron bien encaminados.

Nelly, jejeje, yo sabía que te iba a gustar el cap 6 y pues siendo así este cap 7 también te gustara. Como ves las cosas sin resolver se irán solucionando de apoco, sólo te puedo adelantar de eso que el próximo cap será clave para los merecidos de los amigos de Terry…UPS dije demasiado, jejeje.

¡Ivett! Amiga de plano me tenías abandonada, pero que gustazo volverte a leer, jejeje. Ya ves que no soy tan malita, deje a la gusi fuera para que este par pudiera tener su cita, y en cuanto a lo que le sucedió a la pecas…prefiero seguirte mostrando como Terry de a poco la tratará para ganarse su confianza, jijiji.

Nikkita, muchas gracias por hacerle publicidad a "Amor, Deseo y Sangre", las que tienen el corazón divido entre Edward y Terry prontito verán un nuevo cap, quizás esta misma semana, jejeje. Mm, la verdad no sé si en este cap 7 la barrita para bajar el cap estará muy larga o corta, pero si te puedo decir que te gustará el cap y que quedarás con ganas de leer más, jejeje. Bueno, ya me lo confirmarás o desmentirás luego :D

Tania, jejeje, ¿verdad que si provoca tener a Gil? Digo a él porque Terry ya está siendo peleado entre dos rubias, jajaja. En cuanto a la Susana, Mm, yo la saqué del mapa para que este par pudiera tener su cita, qué pasará después todavía no lo sé… :P

Conny querida, en primera gracias por contarme cada una de tus opiniones, antes te dije que no me importa que me envías muchos reviews y lo mantengo: así tengo inspiración de sobra, jejeje. Que bueno que el cap anterior te llenara, y aunque con este cap 7 me tardé bastante pues espero que valiera la pena y que te gustara también, jijiji. ¿Sabes? Aunque no lo creas anoté todas tus sugerencias en un doc porque prontito voy a necesitar material para los recuerdos de este par (bueno ya comencé a aplicarlo en este, jejeje). En fin, lamento haberme tardado tanto, peor prometo que el próximo cap lo entrego sin retardos.

Candida amiga, ¡Arriba la diversidad cultural! Jejeje. Me encanta esa expresión dominicana, jajaja. Ya ves que no soy tan malita, digo saqué a la gusi de escena, ¿no? Jajaja. Sé que la pecas se pasó de mala en el cap anterior y que Terry al fin esta viendo que puede haber algo más con respecto a ella, así que en este cap me propuse enmendar a Candy y a Terry encaminarlo mejor, jejeje. Ya luego me dices si lo hice bien o merezco de verdad un buen jalón de orejas por haberme tardado tanto para nada.

Elhyzha, que bueno que te gustó el cap anterior porque de plano este cap lleva impreso más o menos lo mismo pero más acentuado, jejeje. Y pues luego me dirás si te gustó la cita, o si se te ocurre algo más. Aún no ha terminado, ¿eh? Jejeje.

Naeliz, te doy la cordial bienvenida a mi fic y también un agradecimiento por comenzar a leerme, jejeje. La verdad el comienzo de la historia puede ser bastante frustrante y hasta desanimarte, pero me alegra que persistieras porque a partir de ahora viene lo bueno, jejeje. Bueno, ya lo comprobarás tú misma con este cap 7, ¿no? Jajaja. La verdad la guerra entre este par creo que podrá comenzar a terminar a través de esta cita, bien cierto que se pasaron pero al menos ya están abriendo los ojos, jejeje. Y por el pasado de Candy…Mm creo que puedo adelantarte que Terry se lo irá sacando de a poco, aunque primero tiene que ganarse su confianza, jijiji. Por cierto muchas gracias por seguirme también en "Amor, Deseo y Sangre", pronto y quizás esta misma semana suba también un nuevo cap para esta doble historia entre Terry y Edward.

¡Annita! Jejeje pues ahora si que estas contribuyendo conmigo porque teniendo tantas sugerencias tengo mucha inspiración, ¿no? Jajaja. La 1ra letra de "me voy" me la reservaré de inspiración para un cap difícil que ya me estoy ideando...aunque claro, todavía no tengo nada conciso pero mejor prevenir que lamentar, jejeje; la 2da letra me gustó bastante sólo que no se donde ubicarla aún, pero igual ya me la guardé porque aunque de inspiración la pienso usar, digo una nunca sabe, jejeje; Y la 3ra… ¡me encantó! Te digo que la escuché al menos unas dos veces dándole los toques finales al cap, me decía una y otra vez que habías acertado por completo, jejeje. En verdad gracias por enviarme estas letritas tan lindas Annita, me sirven mucho sobre todo para cuando por alguna razón se me corta la inspiración. Ya sabes, si encuentras alguna otra que creas vaya acorde no dudes en decirme, ¿Eh? Jijiji.

Valerys, ya sé quien va a pagar las bebidas de la fiesta de despedida de Susana (que consta que te ofreciste, ¿eh?), jajaja. Concordamos en algo: a mí también me gusta Gil, porque de plano es como un Terry más descarado y menos terco, jejeje. Por supuesto, ya en este cap 7 vemos como Terry explotó tan bien el potencial de "compañero de estudio", ¿no? Jajaja. En cuanto a tu sugerencia, para nada me molesta, Val, de hecho ya me lo había criticado una amiga y, al igual que a ella, te digo que si tengo pensado introducir piezas clásicas así como las de Chopin, sólo que estoy reservándomelas para un cap donde cierta parejita va a tener que bailar y… AAA ¡Dije demasiado! ¿Ya ves lo que me haces hacer? Jajaja. No ya en serio, reconozco que para usar esas obras de artistas clásicos me falta un poco, pero te prometo que sí las usaré y que honraré a estos músicos (mientras, como ves, les hago homenaje haciendo que la pecas y Terry tengan que investigar sobre ellos, jejeje). Por cierto me gusta que seas estudiante de música, y más de piano, ya sé a quien recurrir cuando necesite orientación musical, jejeje.

**Avances del próximo Cap:** A través de las palabras Terry intentará ganarse el perdón de Candy. ¿Qué pasará cuando la academia se entere de la cita de este par? ¿Aceptaran sus amigos la decisión que ambos tomen?

Antes de despedirme, nuevamente las invito a leer la segunda historia que actualmente publico también aquí, junto a mi buena amiga Ruby-PknaPcosa:

AMOR, DESEO Y SANGRE

Las que tienen el corazón dividido entre Terry Y Edward Cullen disfrutarán con esta historia. Pronto muy pronto tendrán un interesante cap 3.

Bueno amigas, ya me despido, pero antes les deseo a todas una feliz semana santa llena de descanso, fe religiosa y compartir familiar. Y ya saben, los tomatazos y jalones de oreja me los pueden hacer llegar con un review. ¡Nos leemos en un par de semanitas!


	8. Tregua

**Tregua**

El restaurante del zoológico de Nueva York era muy visitado, pero aún había varias mesas vacías. Candy siguió a Terry en silencio, y se sentó frente a él de igual forma. Había un par de menús sobre la mesa y ambos los tomaron evitando mirarse.

-Entonces, Whiton-habló él después de un rato-. ¿Decidiste que vas a pedir?

-Tal vez una malteada-Candy dejó la carta en la mesa con poco interés.

-¿Una malteada? Vamos Whiton, debes tener hambre. ¿No te apetece una hamburguesa o algo así?

-¿Una hamburguesa?-repitió algo asombrada.

-Sí, son cosas que puede comer una chica, ¿no? A menos que seas una de esas mujeres obsesionadas por verse delgadas y te restringes de comer tantas calorías-la sonrisa de Terry le reveló que conocía muy bien ese tipo de féminas.

-Pues no. No soy el tipo de chica que vive sólo por su físico-la rubia tomó el menú en sus manos nuevamente y fingió interés al leerlo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres comer? ¿Temes que le diga al chef que le ponga picante a tu comida?-sonrió malicioso.

-No me extrañaría que hicieras algo así-cuanto deseba tener un ladrillo y lanzárselo a la cara para borrarle la sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué te parece si pedimos hamburguesas y papas fritas?

-¿Como si comiéramos en…Mcdonald's?

-Sí. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, hoy nos hemos comportado como un par de niños, ¿no crees?

-De acuerdo-suspiró ella resignada a soportarlo.

Fue Granderson quien ordenó, mientras ella miraba a las demás familias alegres, los niños corriendo de un lado a otro…_"Niños"_, Candy suspiró una vez más recordando lo que él le había dicho. _"No es cierto lo que dice. No me he sentido como una niña en ningún momento. No…no con él aquí…"_.

-¿Te pasa con frecuencia, Whiton?

-¿Eh?-su voz lejana la devolvió a la realidad.

-Te preguntaba si te sentías así cuando salías con otros chicos. Si tenías ese tipo de imágenes mentales, como si estuvieras recordando algo, aunque luego sabes que jamás pasó.

-No-respondió volviendo a su actitud seria-. No acostumbro a salir con chicos.

-Entiendo-_"No, no entiendes, mentiroso"_, la voz de su interior comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. _"No es posible que una chica tan linda no salga con nadie…a menos que sea…"_. Terry sacudió su cabeza para alejar las palabras que podrían molestar a Whiton, y decidió guardarse sus dudas para él mismo.

-A ti si te pasa con frecuencia, ¿verdad?-la rubia lo sorprendió por atreverse a preguntar algo tan personal.

-Pues no. Y siendo sinceros, es la primera vez que me pasa. Es muy extraño.

-¿Qué es extraño?

-Esa sensación. Es como si esta no fuera la primera vez que salimos juntos.

-¿Tú también la sientes?-se retractó al instante de entender que se había delatado por completo.

-Sí, pero ya no hablemos de eso. Son cosas tontas que no vale la pena mencionar.

-Claro-Candy desvió la mirada y sin darse cuenta volvió a tomarse una osadía-. ¿Acostumbras a traer aquí a tu novia?

-La verdad no. Son la clase de lugares que no frecuento con ella.

-Entonces, ¿por qué quisiste venir aquí?

-Pensé que me darías un voto de confianza si te llevaba a un lugar abierto, donde no pudieras imaginar que pensaba dormirte con cloroformo para raptarte y…bueno, lo que sea que tu creativo cerebro maquinara.

-¿Me tildas de loca por pensar que serías capaz de hacer algo como eso?

-No, al contrario. No puedo juzgarte porque pienses lo peor de mí, y menos porque me creas capaz de semejante animalada.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo quiero ganar tu perdón, Whiton. O al menos tratar de hacerlo. ¿No podrías si quiera darme esa oportunidad?

-No lo sé. Me hiciste cosas muy malas. Cosas que tal vez no tengan remedio…-no quería pensar en la guitarra de su madre, pero era inevitable mientras tocaran ese tema.

-Todo en esta vida tiene solución...

-Menos la muerte-aseguró ella interrumpiéndolo.

-Tal vez. Pero afortunadamente los dos estamos vivos, y yo puedo enmendar el daño que te hice de alguna forma. Sólo tengo que descubrir cuál.

-¿Por qué te interesa ganar mi perdón, Granderson? ¿Qué puede importarte lo que una tonta como yo piense, eh?-frunció el ceño inconcientemente, dejándose ganar por sus impulsos siguió el interrogatorio-. ¿Temes que vuelva a devolverte las maldades? ¿Tratarás de convencerme para que te pida perdón delante de todos y así puedas recuperar tu popularidad?

-Esto no se trata de mí. Me importa un cuerno lo que piensen el resto de los muchachos de la academia.

-Bien, porque lo que piensen ellos de mí me afecta tanto como el piquete de un mosquito.

-Genial, entonces a ninguno de los dos nos interesa lo que piensen, pero a mí si me importa lo que pienses tú.

-¿Lo que piense yo?

-Sí. No quiero que pienses que soy un tirano, un maleducado que gusta de agredir a las mujeres y pisotear a quienes se atreven a agredirlo.

-Esa es la imagen que me he formado de ti. Y lo he hecho por todas tus acciones.

-A eso me refiero. Te has hecho una visión incorrecta de mí, y quiero demostrarte como soy realmente.

-Caemos en lo mismo de nuevo-Candy se inclinó sobre su silla y se acercó un poco más a él-. ¿Por qué puede interesarte lo que yo piense? ¿Por qué yo, por qué esta niña tonta sí, y por qué la academia CAEMSA no?

-No eres una niña tonta. Eres muy inteligente, y para nada una niña-percatándose de sus palabras, Terry decidió ser más impersonal-. Yo no me afané en hacerle daño a la academia, en cambio a ti sí. Creo que es una forma de enmendar el daño.

-Aunque me muestres como eres realmente no vas a lograr que yo deje de odiarte-la rubia desvió la mirada, sintiéndose un tanto intimidada por los ojos azules-. Al contrario, harás que te odie más, porque justo conmigo te ensañaste de esa manera, y sin tener una excusa porque nunca te hice daño.

-Creo que tú te encargaste de ponernos a mano, ¿verdad? ¿O el echarme tu refresco delante de todos en la cafetería no cuenta como humillación?

-Tú me hiciste cosas peores-respondió a la defensiva.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero casi de todas te desquitaste, así que creo que el problema quedó saldado. Ya sólo nos resta hacer las pases.

-Es muy sencillo para ti, ¿verdad, Granderson? Sólo es invitarme, no que digo, chantajearme para que salga contigo, decir tres cosas o dos, y así de simple nos tomamos de las manos y asunto olvidado-pocas veces usaba el sarcasmo, pero esa vez le había servido.

-Sé que no es sencillo conseguir tu perdón. Y sé que es mucho más difícil que me veas como a cualquier otro, pero si te pido que icemos la bandera blanca es porque estamos en la misma clase-cuando la rubia volvió a mirarlo, añadió-. Creo que te disgusta tanto como a mí que en cada clase se espere que montemos un espectáculo, que discutamos a la menor provocación.

-Pues sí. También me disgusta que me vean cara de payasa. No quiero ser parte de esa función teatral.

-Entonces démonos una tregua, ¿sí? Algo que nos permita vernos como iguales.

-¿Cómo iguales? ¿O cómo amigos?-preguntó fingiendo curiosidad- ¿Qué es lo que esperas de todo esto?

-Pues ya que mencionas esa posibilidad, te confieso que me gustaría que así fuera. Que pudiéramos ser amigos.

-¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Crees que podríamos ser amigos, después de lo que te hice, y lo que me hiciste tú?

-Sí. Tendríamos una anécdota graciosa de cómo nos conocimos. Sería como una ironía de la vida el que nos hayamos peleado y agredido y termináramos llevándonos bien.

-¿Y qué se supone que diría tu novia de todo eso? ¿Aceptaría que fuéramos amigos, o buscaría la forma de agredirme por ti?

-Susana no controla mi vida, así como yo no controlo la suya. De todas maneras no pensaría en meterse contigo. Ya le he dejado bien en claro que no tengo nada en contra de ti.

Candy no supo qué decir. Por un lado, quería pensar que ambos podían ser amigos; muchas cosas serían más fáciles si ambos se llevaran bien, como el evitar a los bravucones de pacotilla que lo conocían. Pero una parte de si misma le decía que aquello no podría suceder; había muchas agresiones, y una amistad siempre llevaba de base simpatía y cosas en común, algo que evidentemente era nulo entre ellos.

-No lo sé…no sé si quiera ser tu amiga.

-¿Y si te demuestro que no pretendo hacerte daño, que estoy realmente arrepentido por todo lo que te hice?

-Tal vez podría considerarlo. ¿Qué es lo que tú entiendes por amistad?-era una pregunta pendiente. Ella no se prestaría jamás para ser una de esas amigas "incondicionales".

-Una forma de relación, donde dos personas se llevan bien, se hacen favores y discuten de vez en cuando.

-Conjugando todo eso hacia nosotros-especificó su inquisición.

-Podríamos sentarnos cerca en la clase, sin ser el show del salón. Tal vez saludarnos, si no te molesta, o hasta preguntarnos la hora, y responder sin decir algo como "es tiempo de que te largues"-por alguna razón, Candy rió por lo bajo ante su última explicación-. ¿Te parecen graciosas mis sugerencias?

-No, es sólo que, no se me habría ocurrido responderte así nunca. Hubiera sido un gran insulto, pero ya no puedo usarlo-sonrió ante la posibilidad, y en respuesta él también sonrió.

-Puedo sugerirte otras respuestas que puedes decirme como insulto.

-No, Granderson-desvió la mirada sin dejar de sonreír-. Por alguna razón, ya no tengo nada en contra de ti…Es como sí todo quedó en el pasado, como cien años atrás, y ahora me hace gracia recordarlo.

-¿Ves como es fácil olvidar? Eso significa que tengo un voto de tu confianza.

-Tal vez. Pero no lo suficiente como para que me preguntes la hora-aseveró sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que puedo esperar de ti? Aparte de un "hola, compañero de estudios".

-No lo sé. Supongo que podremos ir descubriéndolo con el pasar de los días. La academia también tiene parte en esto aunque digamos que no. No puedo ser tu amiga así de la nada cuando todos tus amigos parecen tener algo en contra mía.

-Tampoco si tus amigas se ponen alerta cada vez que yo me acerco a ti.

-Exacto. Todos tendrán que asimilar primero que ya no tenemos nada en contra del otro y que llevaremos esta fiesta en paz. Después podríamos pensar en ser amigos, pero sólo si con eso no ponemos la vida del otro en riesgo.

-No soy el tipo de persona que vive del que dirán, Whiton. Pero entiendo que quieras mantenerte alejada y esperar a ver qué pasa.

-Hasta entonces, te pido por favor que no planees nuevas formas de molestarme. Lo tomarán como una venganza en vez de una broma, y volverá a repetirse todo el problema.

-Descuida. Es un error que no pienso cometer otra vez. Además no tengo incentivos para molestarte. Lo único que quiero es ganar tu amistad ahora-la vio bajar la mirada, sonriente y nerviosa. Deducir que ningún hombre le había dicho algo así era fácil -. ¿Podría llamarte por tu nombre, entonces Whiton?

-No lo sé. ¿Conoces mi nombre?

-Candy…es un nombre muy bonito, y así me gustaría llamarte…si me lo permites, claro.

-Se me haría raro escucharlo de ti…pero supongo que puedes-levantó la mirada y lo vio sonreír-. Todo sea por no escuchar otro sobrenombre.

-Chica pecosa también suena bien en ti.

-Igual que lesbiana, ¿verdad?

-Perdona-bajó la mirada avergonzado. Había vuelto a cometer otra estupidez.

-No, yo lo siento. Es que no me gusta que me llamen así…-se le había pasado la mano. Había roto el momento mágico y tranquilo entre los dos- Cada apodo que usas lo repiten tus amigos, y no quiero ser conocida como la mil y un nombres en CAEMSA.

-Candy es un nombre lindo y así voy a llamarte de ahora en adelante. Tú puedes llamarme Terry si quieres.

-Terry…-su nombre en sus labios por primera vez, sin rabia, sin odio- Se oye tan distinto.

-También puedes llamarme Granderson, si quieres. La idea es que me llames sin rencor.

La rubia lo miró algo retraída y el le sonrió para infundirle confianza. Sus miradas se desviaron cuando la charola con comida llegó a su mesa, y sacando provecho de que ambos tomaron primero el vaso lleno, Terry agregó:

-¿Tregua…Candy?-levantó su vaso, en señal de camaradería.

-…Tregua…Terry-dudó en imitarlo, pero al final no sólo lo hizo sino que le sonrió con gusto.

& & &

Después de almorzar, ambos continuaron el recorrido por el zoológico, sintiendo un ambiente menos tenso y más agradable entre ellos. Parecían un par de niños, fascinados con los animales y divertidos con la presencia del otro. Las horas se convirtieron en segundos y el tiempo pasó tan rápido que sólo lo notaron cuando estaban en la entrada del lugar.

-¿Te gustó el paseo?-le preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Sí, hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto-se volvió hacia él y de repente sintió que se sonrojaba.

Por un momento desviaron sus miradas, temerosos de que éstas delataran lo que estaban sintiendo. Terry era muy testarudo para admitir que la había pasado bien junto a esa chica. Y Candy era muy orgullosa para reconocer que el causante de sus problemas ya no le parecía una mala persona.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa…Candy?-todavía le resultaba difícil llamarla por su nombre.

-No es necesario que me acompañes. Puedo tomar el autobús-rechazó ella la posibilidad, con sólo pensar en caminar a su lado.

-En ese caso, deja que te lleve en mi auto.

-¿Tu auto? Pensé que…

-¿Que había venido caminando?-al verla asentir, sonrió-. Dejé mi auto en un lugar más seguro, donde no me darán una multa cuando vuelva por el.

-Pero…

-Vamos, Candy, te llevaré a donde quieras. Sólo sígueme.

La rubia, tras dudar un momento, decidió seguirlo, tratando de caminar a su lado, pero evitando siempre juntarse demasiado. La ciudad se veía muy animada a las 6:30 PM, pero Candy volcó toda su atención en seguir a Granderson. Entraron a un edificio pequeño, y luego bajaron por el ascensor hasta el sótano. No hubo un silencio incómodo que llenar, porque otras personas también lo abordaron.

-Bueno, súbete-le pidió desactivando la alarma de su convertible.

-¿Iremos en eso? ¿Es tu auto?

Al verla titubear delante del vehículo, Terry giró alrededor de él y le abrió él mismo la puerta del Ferrari.

-Soy un buen conductor, no te preocupes-la vio suspirar y subirse luego sin decir nada.

Terry la imitó y apenas estuvo delante del volante, encendió el vehículo y casi al mismo instante encendió el equipo reproductor. Una canción conocida para ella empezó a sonar. _"Alguien soy yo"_, pronunció en su mente.

-¿Enrique Iglesias?

-Es una linda canción, ¿no crees?-preguntó mirándola por última vez antes de iniciar el trayecto.

_"Linda canción…no puedo evitar pensar que concuerda con nosotros, y no sé por qué…"_, fue lo último que pensó la rubia antes de permitir que la canción llenara todo el ambiente, y su mente también.

& & &

Candy empezó a reconocer el lugar donde estaban. Después de darle la indicación de su hogar no habían cruzado otra palabra. Al parecer Granderson conocía bien la ubicación.

-¿Tú vives aquí?-escuchó su pregunta con voz de sorpresa. Era como si los town house debidamente cercados, los verdes jardines, los coloridos pórticos y las calles perfectamente iluminadas perteneciesen a uno de los suburbios de la ciudad.

-Sí. ¿Pensaste que viviría en una mansión como tú?-al verlo mantener la mirada en la carretera dedujo con facilidad una muda afirmación.

El auto rodó tres calles más hasta que ella le pidió que se detuviera.

-Es mi casa-señaló la vivienda lateral a ellos-. Gracias por traerme. Adiós.

-Espera, Whiton-la detuvo antes de que pudiera descender del auto-…Candy-rectificó su nombre-. Yo…gracias por salir conmigo…aunque haya sido un chantaje.

-Descuida. Espero que cumplas tu palabra de no molestarme más.

-Y yo espero que no olvides la tregua que hicimos esta tarde.

-Claro…adiós, Granderson-y sin decir más bajó del auto y con llave en mano, entró al lindo town house.

Terry tardó unos segundos más en poner el auto en marcha. De aquella tarde junto a la rubia tenía lindos recuerdos, a pesar de todo. _"Habría sido el final perfecto si me hubieses llamado Terry"_, pensó él acelerando más el vehículo.

& & &

Apenas llegó al pórtico de su mansión, le entregó la llave del Ferrari a uno de los sirvientes. Como se imaginó, Gilberto estaba en el salón privado de su padre. Tenía uno de los naipes especiales sobre la mesa de billar, al parecer jugaba solo.

-Hola, hermanito-levantó su vaso con gesto bonachón-. ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Hola, Gil. No quiero alcohol ahora. Parece tarde para beber-Terry tomó uno de los banquillos del bar y se sentó a su lado junto a la mesa de billar.

-Nunca es tarde para beber-aseguró dándole otro sorbo a su bebida-. Al menos puedes jugar al póker conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Tal vez más tarde. ¿Has salido hoy?

-Sí…una chica preciosa fue mi acompañante. Pelirroja, de ojos azules, y un cuerpo de modelo-de repente su actitud se volvió insinuante-. Por cierto, hoy fue tu cita con Whiton. ¿No pasó nada interesante con ella?

-¿Interesante como lo que sucede en cada una de tus citas, o interesante como algo significante que mencionar?

Gilberto se rió brevemente antes de contestar aquella pregunta.

-Supongo que algo que valga la pena mencionar, ¿verdad? Ustedes no se llevaban muy bien que digamos. Por eso imagino que algo interesante debió pasar para que regresaras con vida.

-De hecho, creo que obtuve más de lo que esperaba con esta cita.

-¿Ya son novios?

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que desviar todo lo que digo hacia una connotación romántica?-inquirió molesto.

-¿Por qué nunca aguantas una broma? En vez de molestarte, deberías contarme cuales fueron los avances que lograste hoy.

-De acuerdo. Ya somos amigos. O al menos es lo que pienso yo-el castaño desvió la mirada y Gil supo que mentalmente seleccionaba las palabras menos reveladoras-. Al principio discutimos, pero luego pasamos un rato agradable. Le aseguré que no la volvería a molestar, y ella me prometió que trataría de verme como algo más que su "compañero de estudios".

-¿No salió a relucir el tema de tu novia, por casualidad?

-Sólo me preguntó si acostumbraba a llevarla a ese lugar. Al final, llegamos a un acuerdo. Hicimos una tregua, o algo parecido. Ella intentará verme como un amigo, y yo dejaré de molestarla para tratarla más como una amiga.

-¿Así terminó todo? ¿No la llevaste a su casa o le propusiste salir otra vez?

-La llevé a su casa, pero…eso no fue lo que me sorprendió.

-¿Qué fue entonces?

-Cuando nos encontramos, ella estaba molesta conmigo, y estaba tan molesta que evitó llorar…lo sé porque vi una lágrima en su rostro.

-¿Le preguntaste por qué?

-No quiso decirme. Y luego…Gil, algo me dice que esa chica no es normal…y cada vez me convenzo más de que yo me vuelvo anormal a su lado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene superpoderes que se transfieren con un roce?

-No seas ficticio. Es que cuando estoy así con ella es como si…como si pudiera recordar cosas…

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-No lo sé. Es como si ya hubiera vivido algo así con ella…siento que ya nos conocemos, que ya hemos vivido algo parecido…

-¿Cómo si ya hubiesen visitado el zoológico?

-No es sólo el zoológico. Cuando yo la besé…un momento, ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Alguna que otra chica que me ha gustado me hace sentir tanta confianza que siento que llevamos saliendo mucho tiempo.

-No, no es así. Tú no lo entiendes, no se trata de confianza, ni siquiera siento eso. Más bien es como si algo me detuviera a hablarle, y a la vez me siento bien con ella. Es complicado…

-Bueno, campeón, yo pensé que no prestarías atención a esos detalles. Y sea lo que sea que estés recordando-se levantó de su silla y palmeó su hombro derecho-, no debes olvidar que de recuerdos no se vive.

-Tienes razón. De todas maneras estas cosas no van a ayudarme a ganar su confianza. Realmente quiero que sea mi amiga, Gil.

-¿La quieres? ¿Ha empezado a gustarte?

-Creo que es una buena chica, de esas que no conoces todos los días. Por eso quiero que sea mi amiga, Gil, sé que es difícil tener amigas como ella.

-Bueno, hermanito, creo que has dado el primer paso para alcanzar una…

-¿Una qué?

-Nada. Creo que tú le dices…ah, sí, amistad-respondió con una sonrisa pícara-. Seguramente terminaran siendo "grandes" amigos.

-Por favor, Gil. Realmente quiero ganarme su confianza.

-Bueno, si realmente quieres hacerlo deberías darle algún incentivo, ¿no crees?

-¿Cómo qué?

-No sé. Tal vez puedas tener algún detalle con ella. Algo que le diga que eres una persona de fiar. Pero mientras-tomó los naipes y empezó a barajarlos-, piensa como hacerme ver a mí que no eres un pésimo jugador del póker.

& & &

El lunes por la mañana, Candy y Alberto desayunaban tranquilamente en la cocina, con sus criados, Gerard y Silvina. No les importaba sentarse en la misma mesa que ellos porque eran las únicas personas en quienes podían confiar desde la muerte de sus padres. Silvina se encargaba de la cocina y los quehaceres de la casa, mientras que Gerard ayudaba a Alberto en la firma Whiton.

-¿Lista, Candy? Se nos va a hacer tarde si no termines tu café pronto-le advirtió Al terminando el suyo.

-No te preocupes, hermano. Puedes irte ahora si quieres, iré en autobús a la academia.

-Pero estaría mal que no te llevara yo-insistió él tomando su portafolios y dándole una señal a Gerard para que saliera a encender el vehículo.

-Y yo te digo que está bien. Anda, sé que tienes prisa, no quiero que te retrases por mí.

-De acuerdo. Recuérdame que compre un auto para ti apenas pueda, Candy.

-Si esa es tu forma de decir adiós, te respondo que sí-contestó ella entre risas.

-Que tengas un buen día, hermana-se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente-. Igual para usted, Sra. Silvina.

-Le deseo un buen día también, joven Alberto.

Y sin decir más, ambos hombres se marcharon. Candy sonrió mientras terminaba su desayuno, pero la voz de la mujer la devolvió a la realidad.

-Candy, ya casi son las 7. Deberías irte ya si quieres llegar a tiempo.

-Si, lo sé, Sra. Silvina-dejó su taza sobre la mesa y tomó la mochila que descansaba junto a su silla-. Nos veremos en la tarde, entonces. Adiós.

-Adiós, Candy, que tengas un buen día tu también.

La rubia salió a toda prisa, poniéndose la mochila al hombro mientras trataba de controlar su rebelde cabello con un cintillo en rosa. Iba tan concentrada en ello que no se percató del lujoso auto que la esperaba al frente de su casa.

-Buenos días, Srita.-cierta voz la hizo percatarse de lo que estaba frente a ella-. ¿La llevo a algún lugar?

-Terry…-pronunció su nombre sin darse cuenta.

-Hola, Candy-le sonrió para darle confianza.

-Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que podrías confiar en mí si te demuestro que puedo ser amable-tras varios segundos de silencio, se animó a hablar nuevamente-. Entonces, ¿te llevo a la academia?

-Yo…

-Anda, sube-abrió la puerta para que ella entrara-. Te prometo que llegaremos a tiempo.

-De acuerdo-aceptó ella antes de subirse. Notó que esta vez el equipo sintonizaba una emisora de radio y sintió curiosidad-. ¿Hoy no hay música?

-Es más fácil llegar a tiempo si estamos informados sobre las vías con mucho tráfico-explicó él antes de encender el auto y acelerar.

-Realmente me has sorprendido-habló ella después de un rato.

-¿Por qué?

-Nunca pensé que aparecerías así frente a mi casa. Pensé que no eras ese tipo de persona.

-Te sorprenderías.

-Tú… ¿ves técnicas de armonización hoy?

-Sí. Pero sabes que esa clase se divide en dos grupos desde que la prof. Mancell se accidentó, ¿verdad?

-Si, ahora la práctica la vemos con el prof. Glaser. Es con él que tengo mi primera clase de hoy.

-O sea, que tú estás en el primer grupo de práctica.

-¿Tú no?

-No. Por desgracia estoy en el grupo uno de teoría. Varios de mis amigos están contigo en la clase de práctica.

-Es bueno saberlo. Estaré prevenida por si planean hacerme alguna broma.

-No creo que se metan contigo después de lo que vamos a hacer hoy.

-¿Qué?-creyó escuchar algo que los relacionaba a ambos pero sus palabras fueron pronunciadas muy rápido.

-No te preocupes. Puedo asegurarte que no volverán a molestarte después de este día.

-¿Vas a hablar con ellos?

-El asunto no es que yo hable con ellos. Más bien es que todos querrán hablarme a mí.

-Entiendo. Eres el más "popular" de la academia.

-No se trata de eso. Creo que van a sorprenderse cuando nos vean llegar juntos, ¿no crees?

-No había pensando en eso…-de repente, pensó en sus amigas, que tenían un conocimiento nulo acerca de su pasada cita con él.

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó al notarla retraída- ¿Te molesta lo que puedan pensar si nos ven llegar juntos? Porque sí es así, puedo detenerme una calle antes de llegar.

-No, está bien-aclaró ella algo nerviosa-. Es sólo que tendré que dar muchas explicaciones.

-Claro. Un día me agredes, y al siguiente llegas conmigo a la academia. Tus amigas se sorprenderán bastante.

-_"Y más cuando sepan que acepté salir contigo, y que terminé aceptando mucho más que tus disculpas"_-pensó fugazmente la rubia.

Terry ubicó su auto en uno de los puestos del estacionamiento delantero de la academia. Varios estudiantes conversaban allí y en los alrededores, pero todos parecieron enmudecer cuando vieron que Candy y él descendían del mismo auto. La rubia se sintió algo intimidada por todas las miradas sobre ella. Sujetó con fuerza su mochila a la vez que sentía la mano de Granderson sobre su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?-inquirió mirándola fijamente.

-Sí-apartó tontamente un mechón de su frente antes de atreverse a mirarlo-. Gracias por traerme…Terry.

-No me des las gracias-giró sus ojos y disimuladamente echó un vistazo a su alrededor-. Parece que somos la comidilla de la academia otra vez.

-Todos nos están mirando…

-Entonces hagámosle ver que no somos bichos raros y entremos de una vez-sugirió él mostrándose inalterable.

-Sí…-reunió todo su valor para poner un pie frente a otro y caminar a su lado.

Algunos chicos disimularon su inquisición, otros se atrevieron a saludarlos, pero todos continuaron atentos a cualquier movimiento de los dos. Al entrar al pasillo las cosas no cambiaron demasiado.

-Granderson y Whiton, llegaron juntos a la academia-creyó oír Candy entre los muchos susurros que comenzaron cuando llegaron al pasillo principal.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño a tu salón, Candy?-le preguntó Terry en voz muy baja, aunque audible para muchos.

-No…-suspiró antes de levantar la frente una vez más y avanzar temerosa delante de tantas miradas.

Reconoció al grupo de amigos de Terry cerca de unos casilleros en su dirección. Estaban ya frente a uno de los salones. Candy tenía que subir al primer piso, pero sabía que el primer grupo de teoría vería clases en planta baja. Algo en su mente le dijo que Terry se despediría cuando pisara el primer peldaño de la escalera, pero…

-Hola, Terry, ¿cómo estás?-Brandon usaba un tono de voz distinto, insinuante y extraño a la vez.

-Hola. ¿Nos toca la teoría allí, verdad?-Granderson señaló el aula.

-Así es. Nada tienes que hacer en el primer piso-advirtió él como si supiera que planeaba acompañarla.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso no tardaré en acompañar a Whiton. Vuelvo en un momento, muchachos-se dirigió a todos al ver que todos le miraban interrogantes.

-No deberías hacerlo-le susurró ella al pie de la escalera.

-Descuida. Creo saber cuál será el salón de práctica que escogió el prof. Glaser. Vamos-la animó a continuar, ignorando ya las muchas miradas de sus amigos.

Candy se resignó a ser acompañada por él, y en efecto siguieron llamando la atención del pasillo del primer piso hasta que pudieron identificar el salón de su próxima clase. Ya había estudiantes adentro, y entre ellos sus amigas. Carola y Ruby se quedaron inmóviles cuando los vieron a ambos en la puerta del salón.

-No debiste acompañarme, pero gracias-le sonrió ella tratando de no alterarse por las miradas que le enviaban.

-Descuida. Suerte en tu próxima clase, Candy.

-Claro, igual a ti, Terry-asintió ella antes de girarse y enfrentarse al interrogatorio que seguramente le harían todos los presentes.

& & &

-¿Se puede saber, qué demonios hacías caminando junto a ella?-la voz de Brandon era la más escandalosa.

La prof. Mancell decidió excusarse con los alumnos por no sentirse bien, y así tuvieron la primera hora del día libre.

-No, mejor explica por qué la acompañaste hasta su salón-exigió otro.

-Ya, por favor, paren el interrogatorio. Quiero tener un momento de paz-pidió Terry dando un sorbo más a su gaseosa.

-No es que yo los apoye, Terry, pero si me gustaría saber por qué llegaste con ella hoy a la academia-admitió Oscar siendo apoyado por los demás.

-Llegué con ella hoy porque la traje hasta aquí, ¿ya? No me la encontré en la entrada ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Qué tu qué?-casi gritó Brandon- Madre de Dios, estás enfermo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerla en tu auto hasta aquí, eh?

-Una pregunta más inteligente sería cómo obtuviste su dirección. Porque ni yo lo sé-comentó otro de sus amigos.

-Okey, no voy a darles detalles de mi vida personal-comenzó él antes de levantarse y alejarse levemente del grupo que lo rodeaba-. Pero como veo que sus existencias no tendrían sentido si no saben más de mi situación con ella, les diré.

La mayoría de ellos hicieron muecas en son de disconformidad, desacuerdo y hasta fastidio. Pero ninguno le pidió que dejara de hablar o se negó a escucharlo.

-Invité a salir a Whiton hace poco-las miradas de todos reflejaron sorpresa e incredibilidad-. Acordamos llevar la fiesta en paz, así que ella no volverá a atacarme ni yo la molestaré de nuevo.

-¿Te da miedo lo que pueda hacerte? ¿No sería mejor desquitarte y ya?

-¿Y era parte de ese trato acompañarla hasta la puerta del salón?-se adelantó Brandon furioso.

-Algo me dice que su rabia no es con ella. ¿No estarán molestos conmigo porque la invité a salir verdad?

-¿Qué hay de Susana? ¿Vas a dejar a una excelente mujer como ella por una niña como esa?-Brandon le devolvió rápido la pregunta, desviando las intenciones de Terry.

-Fue una salida amistosa. No una cita para escoger el hotel donde pasaríamos la noche juntos-aclaró él bruscamente.

-Entonces, ¿todo está bien entre ustedes ahora?-preguntó Oscar otra vez.

-Es lo que planeamos hacer. Por eso la traje a la academia hoy. Para demostrarles a todos que ella y yo no tenemos nada en contra del otro.

-Pues yo si tengo mucho en contra de ella-agregó otro más de su grupo.

-Tú no tienes nada en contra de ella, Leonardo-se puso frente a él-. Nada te ha hecho a ti, así que te exijo…

-No me puedes exigir nada-lo interrumpió el muchacho-. Esa tonta cree que puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana y pasar por encima de quien se le atraviese y conmigo se las va a ver si…

No pudo continuar quejándose, porque Terry lo levantó de las solapas de su camisa, dejando en claro quien tenía el dominio de la situación.

-¡Tú harás lo que yo te digo! ¡Y si te digo que dejes en paz a Whiton, lo haces o te las ves conmigo!-lo aventó lejos de si, y al hacerlo de golpe el muchacho cayó al suelo- Si yo no tengo nada contra ella, ninguno lo tiene, porque todos los problemas los tuvimos ella y yo, no ustedes.

-¿La estás defendiendo?-preguntó incrédulo Brandon.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Terry?

-Sólo les pido que me imiten. No hay nada de malo con esa chica, simplemente fue un error molestarla y se acabó. Ya les dije todo lo que debían saber, así que tema clausurado. Y por favor dejen de buscar razones que no existen para tener algo contra ella.

-¿Y qué hay de Susana? ¿Vas a pedirle a ella que se convierta en su amiga también?-Brandon no se daba por vencido.

-Susana es mi novia. Y si ella me obedece, tú también lo harás-la mirada de Terry lo aclaró todo y así se resignaron a descartar a Whiton como víctima de sus bromas.

& & &

Cuando la rubia avanzó con lentitud hacia sus amigas, comprendió que le esperaba una buena reprimenda. Carola y Ruby se veían ofendidas por no estar al tanto de la situación.

-Hola, chicas-las saludó nerviosa.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías acompañada de Terry Granderson, Candy?-Ruby fue la primera en hablar.

-Después de todo lo que te ha hecho le permites que te acompañe hasta aquí, y además le agradeces por hacerlo.

-Esperen, chicas, yo puedo explicarlo todo-dijo ella colocando su mochila sobre el escritorio de su asiento.

-Empieza. A ver que tal te sale.

-De acuerdo. El pasado domingo, Terry me invitó a salir para arreglar la situación entre nosotros.

-¿Terry? ¿Le llamas Terry, Candy?-Carola notó el detalle enseguida.

-¿Qué clase de situación tenían que arreglar?-Ruby en cambio interpretó sus otras palabras.

-Verán. La semana pasada, en la biblioteca, me prometió que si salía con él no volvería a molestarme, y deben entender porque accedí.

-¿Y lo hizo? Porque yo lo sigo viendo cerca.

-Sí, Ruby, pero el fin de semana llegamos a otro acuerdo. Me prometió que no volvería a hacerme algo malo si yo comenzaba a tratarlo como a cualquier estudiante.

-¿Qué tan cerca estuviste de él el fin de semana?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tomarse de las manos, un beso, un abrazo, ¿qué pasó entre ustedes dos?-especificó Carola.

-Nada. Sólo hablamos y acordamos una tregua. Es por eso que me acompañó hasta aquí, quiso ser amable.

-¿Amable? ¿Así como cuando rompió la guitarra de tu madre, verdad?-al escuchar aquello tuvo que cerrar los ojos, reprimiendo las lágrimas que aparecían de sólo recordarlo- ¿O ya te olvidaste de eso también, Candy?

-Ruby tiene razón, Terry Granderson no es de fiar, Candy. Es una mala persona.

-Lo sé, Carola, pero se portó muy amable conmigo este fin de semana. No podía decirle que no cuando me propuso ser bueno conmigo. Prometió que no me volvería a molestar.

-¿Y tú le creíste? Por favor dime que no, Candy, no puedes ser tan ingenua.

-Ruby escúchame, por favor. Sé que parece imposible, pero te juro que sus intenciones son nobles. Sé que no trama nada esta vez.

-¿Y si es sólo una trampa para desquitarse por lo que le hiciste la última vez? ¿Ya pensaste en eso?

-Sí. Pero si quisiera hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho. Sólo quiere estar en paz conmigo, chicas. Él mismo me lo dijo. No quiere ser el payaso de la clase, del que se espera que discuta conmigo y les de el espectáculo a todos cada día. Y para ser sincera, yo tampoco quiero ser bufón de nadie. Ya me cansé de discutir con él y ser el hazmerreír de la academia.

-Serás el hazmerreír de toda CAEMSA si sólo te está mintiendo para vengarse de ti con algo muy malvado-advirtió Ruby.

-No lo hará. Y te juro que si lo hace tengo algo muy bueno con qué vengarme. Más perderá él que yo.

-¿Le robaste su agenda o su teléfono?

-No, Carola. Tuve una cita con él. Y puede decirle misa a su noviecita cuando regrese, pero si yo le digo a ella que intentó convencerme para ser su "amiguita" ella podría terminar con él. La academia entera le diría que es posible porque me han visto llegar a su lado.

-¿Es así? ¿Y…tú has aceptado?

-¡No, Ruby! ¡Claro que no! Sólo lo diría si se atreve a hacerme una broma más, lo juro. Pero no creo tener que llegar a eso.

-Ojala que no, Candy. Te desvirtuaría mucho si todos creen que te acostaste con ese pelmazo-le aseguró Carola.

-Lo sé. Y créeme que sólo lo diría de ser necesario. Pero no será así, amigas, él no me volverá a atacar.

Estando de pie, hablando como muchos otros, fue fácil para Ruby avistar al prof. Glaser.

-De acuerdo. No más discusiones por culpa de ese tonto. Pero ya veremos cuanto le va a durar la careta de niño bueno, porque yo no le creo nada, Candy.

-Tienes razón, Ruby. Pero mientras eso ocurra, tienes que prometernos, Candy, que no volverás a ocultarnos nada sobre él.

-No te preocupes, Carola. Si no les dije nada antes, fue porque pensaba ignorarlo desde hoy. Pero les prometo, que a partir de hoy no habrá algo que no les cuente sobre él.

-Es un trato. Si Granderson vuelve a hacerte una maldad, tendrás que decírnoslo-Carola, al entender que las dudas se habían disipado, decidió tender su mano con gesto de compañerismo-. ¿Amigas?

-¡Amigas!-la secundaron Ruby y Candy uniendo su mano a la de ellas, sabiendo que cualquier malentendido había quedado en el pasado.

**Notas finales:**Hola a todas, chicas. Sé que llego con una semana de retraso, pero para intentar ganarme su disculpa no sólo les traigo el cap, sino también una pequeña explicación: una pequeñita muy especial para mí enfermó gravemente el pasado fin de semana, y me vi en la obligación de abandonarlo todo para darle mi apoyo mientras se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Gracias a Dios ella ya está fuera de peligro, recuperándose y yo más tranquila y despejada, puedo concentrarme otra vez en la escritura y en complacerlas a ustedes.

Ahora sí, enfocándome en el cap… ¿qué les pareció? En lo personal yo disfruté mucho el final de la cita de este par, jijiji. Me encantó que Terry defendiera su "amistad" con Candy en frente de sus amigos. Y pues la pobre pecas está viendo ya que las amigas siempre influimos en las decisiones amorosas, ¿no? Jejeje.

Para este cap, quiero y debo agradecerle especialmente a mi buena amiga neoyorquina: Estrella, gracias a ella pude inspirarme lo suficiente y conocer lo que necesitaba del zoológico de Nueva York para concluir la cita de Terry y Candy.

La canción que escuchó nuestra pareja preferida, "Alguien soy yo", efectivamente es interpretada por el famoso español: Enrique Iglesias (uno de mis cantantes favoritos, por cierto, jejeje, :P). Aunque debí colocar la letra, por razones de tiempo, no lo hice, pero para las que nunca han escuchado esta canción, las que desean saber por qué esta encaja con ellos dos, les dejo el link con el video al alcance de un clic:

http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=PWdmIl645uQ (sin espacios).

Y así, llega la parte que más disfruto: los agradecimientos. A todas las que me leen, las que aún me siguen, las que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia, gracias por hacerlo.

Eli de Grandchester, concuerdo totalmente contigo, Candy es muy afortunada por poder salir con Terry y pues ya nuestro galán está demostrando que va en serio, ¿no?... suspiro… Por cierto, de "Amor, Deseo y Sangre" prometo que no las haré esperar más de lo que ya han esperado, es más si la visitas ahora seguro te llevas una buena sorpresa, jijiji.

¡Candida!, jajaja, no me vengas con que en CITA te corrompimos, más bien tú eres una de las que contribuye a mi corrupción ahí, así que de ahora en adelante las cosas depravadas que me salgan aquí te las achacaré a ti (risa malvada), jajaja, si ves amiga, que cualquiera se puede confundir si lee sólo esa parte entre la pecas y Alberto, pero ahora que tú lo sabes… no se lo digas a Terry, ¿vale? tengo pensado explotar eso (risa más malvada), jajaja. PDT: Amiga el bunkercito es tuyo por un tiempo, creo que con el cierre de este cap estaré a salvo por un tiempito, jejeje.

Ivett, me alegra que pese a todo si pudieras leerme en el cap pasado y este espero que también puedas leerlo, jejeje. Ya ves que no soy tan malvada después de todo, pero ahora que sabes que Al es el hermano de la pecas no se lo digas a Terry, ¿si? Tengo planes con respecto a eso (risa malvada), jajaja.

Elhyzha, si te gusto el comienzo de su cita seguro que el cierre también te gustará, jejeje. Por la guitarra de la pecas no te aflijas, tengo planes para eso…y aquí entre nos…van más o menos por el camino que estás imaginando…jejeje.

Tania, jejeje, pues ya ves que al menos esta vez Terry consiguió dar un buen paso en lo que a la pecas se refiere, jejeje, ahora falta ver si puede conseguir que los amigos de ambos no destruyan lo que consiguió con ella, jijiji.

Conny de Grandchester, amiga en verdad quiero pedirte disculpas por tardar tanto y dejarte al extremo de escribirme tanto sin yo darte respuesta, pero ya ves que mi motivo de silencio no era la GF (en la que ando participando también, por cierto :P) sino la falta de salud de una pequeñita muy querida por mí y bueno…sé que no me justifica del todo pero al menos creo que te ayudará a comprenderme… Volviendo al cap…ya que tú mencionas a Susana en tu review…jejeje, ya tengo a alguien ¡que quiere que regrese! Jajaja, digo si la nombras es por eso, ¿no? (Risa malvada). Por Alberto…jejeje, yo no di a entender nada de eso…que Candida esté corrompiendo a mis lectoras es otra cosa, jajaja. Por la guitarra de la pecas no desesperes que tengo planes para ella y aunque tarde un poquito en revelarlos serán buenos, jijiji. El pasado de la pecas creo que lo mantendré oculto un poco más…pero prometo que será revelador y aclarará muchas de tus dudas. Las canciones que me presentaste… ¡también te gusta Strangers in the night! Créeme que es una de mis favoritas y la escucho mínimo una vez al mes, jejeje; la segunda se me hace conocida, pero de todas formas la apunté entre mis hojitas, jijiji; If i could turn back of times, jejeje no sé si estará para cortarse las venas con un pan Bimbo pero me gustó bastante; Y cómo es él me da ideas malvadas que si materializo en el fic me matas, jejeje, el mismo caso me ocurre con Trozos de ti :P; Te amo de Franco de Vita, ¡también me encanta! De hecho la tengo ya subrayada en mi plantilla de canciones, jejeje. Bueno Conny, espero no decepcionarte con este cap.

Valerys, jajaja concuerdo contigo, de que fue una cita, fue una cita. Por cierto eres bastante intuitiva con lo de Al porque varias ya estaban preparando sus antorchas diciéndome que era el rival de Terry, jajaja. La verdad Terry aprovechó mucha su condición de "compañero de estudios" y creo que el cierre de su cita lo corrobora, jajaja. Por tu crítica…jejeje no te preocupes, que aquí se vale todo, y pues más o menos la entendí, así que más o menos me explico… te doy toda la razón, las cuerdas de las guitarras deben cambiarse frecuentemente porque el uso las deteriora, pero me faltó aclarar que, como es muy valiosa para la pecas, ella sólo la usa ciertas veces porque sabe que si se le rompía alguna no podría repararla tan fácilmente… ay la verdad no creo haberme explicado bien tampoco pero por la guitarra no desesperes que tendrá solución y la mostraré pronto, jijiji.

Annita, la verdad es que siempre he creído que las mejores canciones son las del baúl de los recuerdos, por eso me gustaron las que me sugeriste, jejeje. Y si te gustó el cap 7 este también te gustará amiga, jijiji. Por las canciones que quieres sugerirme no te preocupes, yo te espero, además me falta inspiración, jejeje. Gracias por leerme y hacérmelo saber, Annita.

**Avances del próximo cap:** A pesar de los intentos de Terry por limpiar la imagen de Candy, a la rubia la siguen confundiendo con algo que no es. ¿Tendrá que intervenir él de llano para arreglar las cosas? ¿Desde cuándo ayudar a alguien implica besos furtivos?

Igual que siempre, me despido invitándolas a leer la segunda historia que publico también aquí junto con mi amiga Ruby- PknaPcosa:

AMOR, DESEO Y SANGRE

Las que son amantes de Terry Grandchester al mismo tiempo que de Edward Cullen se divertirán leyendo esta historia.

Bueno chicas, por ahora les digo hasta pronto, les deseo un feliz fin de semana. ¡Nos leemos en dos semanitas!


	9. Acercamiento a lo desconocido

**Acercamiento a lo desconocido**

Tres días habían pasado desde que Whiton y Granderson se hubieran visto juntos, tratándose como compañeros normales, sin mostrar rencor o resentimientos por el otro.

Para Candy, todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Aunque estaban en el mismo salón, Terry estaba inmerso en la clase, junto a su grupo, igual a ella.

-El próximo evento que tendremos en la academia será el festival guitarrista, no lo olviden por favor-habló el prof.-. Todos deben formar una banda, con 5 integrantes como máximo, que toquen los instrumentos necesarios para crear la armonización perfecta.

-¿Nos evaluará con una interpretación?-preguntó una estudiante más.

-¿Por qué no? La mejor forma de corroborar que han completado este objetivo es que elijan una canción, y la interpreten ustedes mismos.

-¿Puedes ser cualquiera?

-Cualquiera. Preferiblemente debe ser una composición fuerte, del género rock, para que puedan usarse todos los instrumentos, o al menos los más usados.

-¿Haremos las interpretaciones con los demás cursos?

-Sí. Yo sugerí al prof. Steckley que debíamos unir a todas las clases. Por eso, el festival se hará en el patio principal, donde se puede armar fácilmente un escenario, y aún así, conservarse el espacio necesario para que todos los demás puedan estar frente a la banda que toque, escuchando su interpretación.

-¿Y cuándo se hará el festival, prof.?

-La fecha será publicada en dos días más, por la prof. Mongar. Pero tengo entendido que será en tres semanas, más o menos. Tiempo suficiente para que todos se preparen para dar lo mejor de ustedes en esa interpretación.

-¿Y si tenemos alguna duda que usted pueda aclararnos, prof.?

-Vengan y háganlo ahora mismo, entonces.

Varios jóvenes se levantaron, algunos con cuadernos y lápices, dispuestos a bombardear al prof. con sus preguntas. Candy sólo suspiró y dejó que su vista cayera sobre el libro abierto que descansaba sobre su escritorio.

-Amiga, debemos hablar-la voz de Ruby la despertó.

Carola estaba a su lado, y ambas frente a ella. No era raro que se levantaran, igual que todos los demás, para hablar sobre el nuevo evento.

-El prof. dijo que debíamos armar bandas, Candy, y aunque nosotras somos una no tenemos la armonía perfecta.

-Por eso, Carola y yo decidimos resolver ese conflicto.

-¿Un nuevo integrante en la banda?-preguntó Candy cerrando de golpe el libro entre sus manos.

-Serán dos. Necesitamos más apoyo.

-La música rock exige batería, y lo mejor para una interpretación serían dos bajos.

-Bien, dos nuevos integrantes. ¿A quién escogeremos que aún no tenga grupo?

-Ya no es necesario escogerlos, Candy. Creo que por ciertas distracciones-Terry Granderson había sido la única distracción, eso era obvio-, no te comenté que ya habíamos pensado en ampliar la banda.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quiénes son?

-Creo que ya los conoces, pero igual te los presento-dijo Carola antes de llamar a dos chicos distanciados del revuelo estudiantil-. Él es Calvin Arbon.

-Hola-la saludó el moreno.

-Y Alexander Waymon-señaló Carola al segundo muchacho frente a ellas.

-Mucho gusto, Candy-él, a diferencia del primero, extendió su mano, la que ella aceptó.

Mentalmente, Candy describió a ambos jóvenes. Ya los conocía, desde luego, asistían a la misma clase, pero nunca había mantenido un trato directo con ningún muchacho. Granderson se había vuelto la excepción desde hace algunas semanas.

Calvin era un buen muchacho. Era moreno, un poco gordo, usaba lentes, y por lo que sabía de él, era un buen baterista; varias veces pilló a sus compañeros buscándolo para que les ayudase con alguna composición; parecía ser un buen chico, y los poco comentarios que había escuchado de él le decían que era una buena persona. Alexander era un buen tipo, se llevaba muy bien con las mujeres, y aparentemente era respetuoso; siendo rubio, de ojos avellana, con buena figura y una sonrisa de interés en el rostro, hacía muy normal el hecho de que se fijasen en él; aunque su actitud le decía que podía ser un mujeriego, nunca escuchó un comentario de él que le indicara tal cosa.

-Calvin será nuestro nuevo baterista, y Alexander será mi nuevo apoyo en el bajo-explicó Carola.

-Por favor, llámame Alex, Carola. Me gusta más así. Sirve para romper el hielo, ¿verdad?

-Claro-afirmó ella algo sonrojada por la sonrisa del muchacho-. En el grupo, como yo soy la bajista, Candy y Ruby se turnan su puesto. Las dos pueden cantar, y tocar la guitarra.

-De las dos, Candy tiene mejor son para la guitarra, pero también puedo defenderme con eso-aclaró Ruby.

-Perfecto. Entonces podemos empezar a considerar algún tema en especial para la interpretación del festival guitarrista-propuso Calvin.

-Pueden elegirlo ustedes, si así lo quieren. Igual son ustedes quienes van a lucirse con la guitarra-sonrió Alex mirando a Candy.

-Ahora somos un grupo. Debemos hacerlo entre todos, ¿no?-aseguró Candy desviando la mirada para no verle a los ojos.

-Cierto. Podemos reunirnos después de clases en el laboratorio de guitarra, para escoger alguna canción que a todos nos guste y que conozcamos.

-Ruby, el laboratorio de guitarra se va a llenar al final de las clases hoy. Todos querrán usarlo para practicar sus canciones ahora que sabemos lo del festival-previo Carola.

-Podemos reunirnos en la biblioteca. Seguramente no haremos mucho ruido por escoger una tonta canción, ¿verdad?

-Mejor en el patio, Calvin-dijo Alex-. Allá apenas y podemos hablar, y como dice Carola, todos estarán en los laboratorios esta tarde.

-Okey. Hoy al final de las clases, o también podemos después del almuerzo.

-Después del almuerzo está bien. Igual no hace falta una hora completa para comer-concordó Calvin con Ruby.

-Les propongo algo mejor, chicas. ¿Qué tal si almorzamos todos juntos hoy? Calvin y yo siempre comemos solos, así que podemos ocupar todos una misma mesa.

-Candy, Carola y yo también comemos juntas siempre. Sería estupendo compartir el almuerzo hoy. Así podríamos socializar un poco más.

-Por mí está bien-dijo Carola dando su respuesta.

-¿Te parece bien a ti, Candy?-le preguntó el rubio sin dejar de sonreír.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no?-sonrió ella sintiendo algo de confianza hacia ellos.

Los 5 llegaron a un acuerdo, y tan pronto como el prof. pidió a los estudiantes frente a él que volvieran a sus asientos, todos se separaron.

-Entiendo que aún tengan dudas, pero todavía nos queda tiempo, jóvenes. Igual que yo, cualquier otro prof. que dicte las cátedras involucradas en esta evaluación, puede ayudarles en sus interpretaciones. Y como tengo entendido que el festival será en dos semanas más, podemos continuar con nuestra clase habitual-explicó el maestro.

-Prof. Glaser, después de que se haga la evaluación, ¿terminará el festival?

-No. El festival será más o menos así-comenzó el hombre a explicarse-. Los profesores estaremos allí más como un jurado, ocupando una de las mesas que se dispondrán esa tarde. Ustedes darán las interpretaciones, y luego podrán disfrutar de la música y las canciones de los que quieran subir a tocar al escenario.

-Es decir que, ¿después de hacer la evaluación, el festival continuará?

-Tengo entendido que el comité estudiantil le ha pedido permiso al director de la academia para organizar algo así como una fiesta. Tendrán comida, bebidas, y la música que por supuesto ustedes escojan.

-¿Y los equipos de audio? ¿De dónde vamos a sacarlos? Los necesitaremos si vamos a tocar en un lugar donde estaremos todos.

-El audio y todos esos equipos también los tendremos en el festival, y por permiso del director, podrán usarlos también después de la evaluación para continuar oyendo música.

Ante el despliegue de información, varios jóvenes sonrieron, aplaudieron y gritaron de alegría al saber que en poco tiempo tendrían una verdadera fiesta. Siendo todos estudiantes de la música, era lógico que supieran armar una fiesta con excelente sonido; y después de la evaluación, el escenario y la música sería todo suyo, podía decidir qué hacer, qué tocar y quién subiría al escenario.

-Bueno, bueno, basta ya-paró el docente la algarabía que recién se había formado-. Después de la clase pueden comentar todo lo que quieran sobre el dichoso festival. Ahora sigamos estudiando estos ejercicios, jóvenes-señaló el pizarrón acrílico-. Para completar ésta progresión armónica, debemos escribir las escalas correspondientes e indicar las tensiones disponibles.

Auque en la pizarra todos veían un montón de letras musicales y números romanos, volcaron toda su atención en la explicación del maestro. Ya habría tiempo para planear el festival, y las composiciones que debían presentar en aquél día.

* * *

Para Granderson, el día pasó muy lento, consecuente tal vez de que todos hablaban más de lo mismo. El festival les venía de perlas para descansar, relajarse y divertirse un poco, él en cambio, lo veía muy normal. Su banda ya estaba conformada, y por más que varios insistieron en unírseles, ninguno de los tres aceptó las ofertas. Brandon, Oscar y él hacían una banda armoniosa y perfecta; estaba seguro de que juntos podrían tocar cualquier canción de rock; por eso, ninguno de los tres se preocupaba realmente por planear la interpretación.

Cuando llegó la última clase antes del almuerzo, Terry decidió apartarse de sus amigos, sentándose en uno de los extremos del salón. Desde allí pudo ver a Whiton y a sus amigas; pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue una mirada sobre ella.

Ese rubio era conocido en la academia, pero él apenas recordaba su nombre. Alexander, creía que se llamaba, miraba a Candy con una sonrisa de interés. No era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía, y estaba seguro de que ese rubio lo había hecho también alguna vez, pero lo extraño no fue aquello. Candy desvió su mirada por un instante, miró fugazmente el salón y se cruzó con la mirada de Alexander en el proceso; verla sonreírle a él, devolverle la sonrisa, fue algo que meditó hasta el almuerzo.

Candy no era el tipo de chica que socializa con los muchachos, ella misma se lo había dicho. Estaba sentado junto a sus compañeros, prestándole muy poca atención a su charola de comida cuando la vio entrar a la cafetería, con sus inseparables amigas. La rubia avanzó hasta una mesa cercana a su dirección, y para su sorpresa Alexander también la ocupaba.

¿Compañeros de banda? Seguramente. Eso explicaría el por qué conversaban tan amenamente, y aun así notó el retraimiento por parte de Whiton.

Oscar lo llamó para hacerle una pregunta, y Terry tuvo que salir de su trance mental. Después de todo, lo que Whiton hiciera con su vida era lo de menos.

* * *

-Mm. Terminé mi postre en tiempo record-dijo Carola muy contenta.

-Creo que todos comimos en tiempo record hoy-señaló Calvin-. Nos deja tiempo suficiente para salir al patio y hablar de la interpretación.

-Buena idea. Vayamos ahora mismo que tenemos tiempo-Ruby se levantó con su charola en mano, y todos la imitaron.

Los jóvenes avanzaron al contenedor de basura y dejaron las bandejas encima del mismo.

-Creo que hay varias canciones que podemos considerar para tocar en el festival-dijo Carola siguiendo a Ruby hasta la salida.

-¿Tú no vienes, Candy?-Alexander pareció ser el único en notar que la rubia no caminaba junto a ellos.

-Sí, lo haré en un momento. Primero quiero ir al baño, para lavarme las manos-respondió la rubia con algo de timidez.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes. Recuerda que no podemos escoger nada sin ti-le advirtió Ruby.

-Sí. Nos vemos en el patio en diez minutos-agregó la rubia antes de voltearse y tomar la dirección opuesta a ellos.

El baño no era muy concurrido a esas horas. Whiton secó sus manos con lentitud, sintiéndose algo desganada, y con ese pensamiento, la sorprendieron las recién llegadas al tocador.

-Hola, Whiton. ¿Cómo estás?-la saludó una de ellas.

-Hola, Marina. Estoy bien, ¿y tú?-respondió sin dejar de ocuparse de sus asuntos.

-De maravilla. Hoy ha sido un gran día. El anuncio del festival nos sorprendió a todos, ¿no crees?

Al parecer, las chicas habían entrado al baño para maquillarse, arreglar su ropa o echar un simple vistazo a su figura. Candy no las conocía muy bien a ellas, pero sabía que siempre estaban en grupo; nunca las había tratado más que por cortesía, había algo en ellas que distanciaba a todos, y en realidad nunca se preocupó por saber qué era aquello.

-Decidimos celebrarlo a nuestra manera, Candy-le sorprendió que una de las amigas de Marina, la llamara por su nombre-. Y como no permiten el paso de licor por los salones, decidimos comprar esto.

-¿Una soda dietética?-inquirió ella mirando la botella que la chica sostenía ante sus ojos.

-Una bebida energizante, que reestablece todas tus fuerzas perdidas, y te ayuda a ganar confianza en ti misma-aclaró Marina.

-Que bueno. Todos debemos tener una especie de "ritual" para celebrar y apoyarnos. Me alegra que ustedes lo tengan. Con permiso-dijo ella arrojando el pedazo de papel al cesto de basura.

-Espera, Candy, no te vayas-la detuvo Marina-. La verdad es que nos sobra una botella, y para que ninguna tenga más que otra, quisiera que tú la tomaras.

Marina sacó la sexta botella de aquél líquido morado del gran bolso que llevaba al hombro. Candy la miró con desconfianza aunque trató de ser discreta sin mucho éxito.

-No tengo a nadie más a quien regalársela. Y la verdad es que esta bebida se toma bien fría, para que realmente tenga su efecto. Y si busco a alguien más seguro tardaré tanto que se calentará.

-Es que…yo comí demasiado en el almuerzo. No creo poder beber nada más-se excusó sin ningún deseo de beber aquella cosa.

-Oh, vamos, Candy. Esta bebida es especial, te dará fuerzas para seguir de pie todo el día. Además no puedes despreciar este gesto de nosotras.

-¿Un gesto?

-Sí, porque queremos que compartas esto con nosotras. Que lo bebas ahora, que brindemos juntas.

-Pero…yo no soy parte de su banda, de su grupo…-Candy no hallaba las palabras para librarse de aquella situación.

-No importa, sólo te pedimos que brindes con nosotras, no que nos guardes un secreto de estado-sonrió Marina con inocencia-. ¿Qué dices, Candy? ¿Bebes con nosotras?

Al ver que todas abrían las botellas y las levantaban al nivel de sus rostros, entendió que no podría decir que no. Beber aquello no le haría ningún daño, sólo lo bebería y saldría de allí.

-…De acuerdo. Beberé con ustedes-aceptó aún con reticencia abriendo la botella e imitándolas en movimiento.

-¡Salud!-gritaron todas antes de llevarse a los labios la bebida.

Candy sonrió y bebió su propia botella. Pensó en beber un sorbo, cerrar la botella nuevamente y excusarse con alguna tontería; pero cuando las vio beber hasta la última gota supo que tendría que imitarlas completamente. Y así lo hizo, luego arrojo la botella a la basura y se volvió hacia ellas.

-Gracias por el detalle, chicas, fue muy lindo de su parte. Y ahora si me disculpan, debo ir al patio central.

-¿Tú vas para allá? ¿Por qué tan temprano?-preguntó otra joven del grupo.

-Mi banda y yo planeamos hablar de la interpretación para el festival...y seguramente me están esperando ya-trató de abrirse paso pero ellas seguían en sus lugares, sin moverse.

-Que coincidencia, nosotras también íbamos al patio central. Planeábamos hablar con Sofía, de la clase 01. ¿La conoces?

-No, Marina. Y para serte franca, me interesa muy poco. Con permiso-respondió la rubia empezando a molestarse por el impedimento del paso a la salida.

-No te enfades, Candy, no quería importunarte. Si quieres, podemos ir juntas a patio, como te dije Sofía me espera ahí. Su mamá es una excelente diseñadora y quisiera hablarle sobre unos modelos que me gustan. Puedes acompañarnos si así lo quieres.

-No, gracias. La música está por encima de cualquier diseño de modas, al menos para mí-trató de sonar severa, pero por alguna razón, algo en sí la estaba haciendo perder las fuerzas sobre si misma.

-De acuerdo, Candy, tú ganas. Al menos salgamos juntas, ¿sí? No creo que nos haga daño salir al patio en grupo.

-Está bien-aceptó ella confundida.

Las demás se apartaron y comenzaron a seguir a Marina. La hicieron caminar junto a ella en menos de un segundo, y aunque puso toda su atención en llegar pronto al patio, algo parecía estar en su contra. Se sentía débil, exhausta, con poco dominio sobre si misma, como si algo más estuviera incomodándola por dentro. Luego se sintió liviana, y extrañamente en paz consigo misma.

-Dime, Candy, conoces a Granderson, ¿no? Ese chico que va en tu misma clase.

-Sí…lo conozco hace poco-sintió la necesidad de responderle, de hablarle, de acercarse a ella.

-Aún así el muy descarado estaba juzgándote y acusándote de lesbiana. No estoy de acuerdo con ello. Creo que todos tienen derecho a escoger quienes son sin tener que soportar rechazos.

-Claro…la libertad es un derecho…

-Pensamos parecido, Candy, todas nosotras pensamos así. ¿Sabes?, nosotras conocemos un método para ganar valor. ¿Te gustaría que te lo enseñáramos para la próxima vez que Granderson se te acerque lo uses?

-¿Un método?...Sí…quiero que Granderson se acerque…

-Claro, así podrás demostrarle quién eres. Ten por seguro de que aprenderá a respetar tus decisiones después de que apliques nuestros métodos-Marina posó su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, y la chica junto a ellas hizo lo mismo.

-Vamos primero al laboratorio de piano, a esta hora estará vacío. Allí podremos platicarte de cómo tratamos a las personas que a nosotras nos juzgan.

Candy sintió que tomaban una nueva dirección, pero no pudo oponerse a nada, se sentía muy distinta de cómo era ella. Su último pensamiento de lucidez fue Granderson, yendo hacia ella como había hecho anteriormente, estando frente a una Whiton que tomaba una nueva actitud.

* * *

-¿Por qué no vamos a practicar un rato?-le propuso Oscar a Brandon y a Terry.

-Seguro. Tal vez el laboratorio de batería esté ocupado, pero con la presencia de nosotros tres se vaciará por completo-aseguró Brandon levantándose de la mesa.

Granderson terminó su bebida a la vez que ambos muchachos frente a él se levantaban.

-Sabemos que no podremos practicar nosotros, pero Oscar quiere mostrarnos la nueva composición que ha estado trabajando.

-Serán sólo unos minutos. Luego si quieres podemos ir al laboratorio de guitarra. Brandon y tú también pueden practicar un rato.

-Está bien, Oscar. Hoy no tengo ánimos de ensayar.

-De acuerdo, igual vamos. Iremos al laboratorio de batería un rato.

El castaño suspiró antes de levantarse y seguir a sus compañeros. Los tres conocían bien los pasillos, por eso a Granderson se le hizo extraño avistar a Whiton girando en el corredor menos concurrido.

-¿Qué pasa, Terry? ¿No quieres venir?-la voz de Brandon lo devolvió a la realidad. Sus amigos estaban a varios pasos de distancia, él se había detenido.

-Claro, es sólo que…iré en un rato, ¿sí? Los alcanzaré en un momento.

-Pero, Terry, ¿qué…?-Brandon no alcanzó a comprender el por qué su amigo se alejaba de ellos.

-Adelántense ustedes, en un momento iré-fue lo último que el castaño les dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo más solitario.

Terry no sólo había alcanzado a ver a Whiton en ese pasillo, sino que también había visto a sus acompañantes. Hasta él conocía la fama de "Marina y sus amigas"; el grupo de chicas feministas que diferían en sus preferencias sexuales parecía guardarle rencor a él, pero Terry conocía sus motivos. Estaba claro que, siendo un hombre popular entre las chicas de la academia, ellas le vieran como un rival, aunque él apenas y notaba su presencia; no se preocupaba por lo que opinaran de él, mucho menos un grupo de lesbianas. Pero Whiton sí le importaba…al menos le importaba descubrir la razón por la cual acompañaba a ese tipo de chicas.

Tomó el mismo camino que ellas, pero aparentemente habían camino demasiado rápido. Había varios salones por esa ala de la academia, y como al parecer no había ni un alma allí en esos momentos, Terry decidió revisar uno por uno, con un poco de suerte las encontraría.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de que pusiste la cantidad necesaria de damiana? No queremos que caiga inconciente-Marina parecía enfurecerse a cada segundo.

-Puse en su bebida la misma cantidad que usamos nosotras cuando la necesitamos. Tú sabes lo que hace, el que esté así no significa que está inconciente-explicó una de sus amigas.

-De acuerdo. Comencemos a hablar con ella. Tal vez ahora quiera sincerarse.

Todas se volvieron a la rubia que estaba sentada tranquilamente en uno de los escritorios. Candy estaba en otro mundo, se sentía de buen humor, y muy desinhibida.

-Candy, nosotras queremos hablarte-Marina se puso frente a ella-. Sabemos que eres como nosotras, que no te gustan los hombres, aunque tratas de ocultarlo.

-El estúpido de Granderson te acusó de ser mala por ser diferente, pero nosotras nunca juzgamos a nadie-dijo otra de las chicas.

-Sabemos que es difícil aceptar lo que eres, pero ya no hay nadie que te juzgue.

-Es obvio que Granderson hizo un trato contigo. Un trato que implicaba que salieras con él y así no te acusaría delante de toda la academia. Es tan injusto.

-Por eso nosotras vamos a ayudarte con Granderson. Y al final, él tendrá que aceptarte como eres.

-Sí…Granderson…quiero que me acepte…-Candy tenía una sonrisa en los labios, y sin entender por qué sentía que su temperatura aumentaba.

-Así se habla, Candy, mente positiva. Y ahora que somos amigas, ¿qué tal si nos dices quien de todas las chicas de la academia te gusta?

-…Tú…me gustas…-Candy estaba totalmente fuera de sí. En su mente veía a Granderson delante de ella, escuchando lo que tanto se afanaba por callar…cuando en realidad, era Marina quien estaba.

-Vaya…pues…tú también me gustas, Candy. Eres…muy linda-dijo ella retrocediendo para detallarla mejor-. A ti… ¿te han besado antes?

-No…

-No te preocupes. No es falso lo que dicen. Las mujeres somos más dulces y comprensivas. Pero si no me crees, te lo demostraré.

La rubia alcanzaba a escuchar frases sueltas a lo lejos, pero pronto sintió la presión de unos labios desconocidos sobre su boca, unos labios que pronto le pidieron acceso, y unos labios que aceptó creyendo erróneamente que eran los mismos que antes le habían robado un beso.

* * *

Terry tardó varios minutos revisando uno a uno los salones, pero al final pudo llegar al aula a la que habían entrado ese grupo de chicas. Por suerte para él, la puerta del salón tenía ventanillas, y pudo ver sin dificultad lo que hacían. Pero lo que vio lo dejó helado. Allí estaba Marina y Whiton, rodeadas de las otras 4 chicas, besándose y correspondiéndose mutuamente.

Su primera impresión fue de asombro, pero luego sólo sintió asco. No era el tipo de chico que se excitaba cuando veía a dos mujeres acariciándose, y menos cuando una de ellas era Candy.

Quiso alejarse, darse la vuelta y marcharse de allí, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo. Marina se había separado de la rubia, pero Candy tenía una expresión muy distinta a la que debería tener después de corresponder a su beso. Sonreía, pero parecía más una persona ebria, que no dejaba de mirar a la nada, y su rostro reflejaba euforia. Algo no andaba bien, ella no era así, nunca se había comportado de esa manera. Eso le dio la confianza suficiente para irrumpir en esa aula.

-¡Granderson! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Marina sonaba molesta, y hasta indignada.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Quiero hablar con Candy.

-No-se interpuso una de ellas para evitar su avance-. Ella no quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Y quién eres tú para saberlo? Hazte a un lado-se negó a retroceder.

-Nosotras sabemos lo que Candy quiere. Y no te quiere a ti, Granderson. Ella no quiere a ninguno-explicó Marina colocándose delante de él.

-¿Crees que ella es como ustedes? Ja, estás muy equivocada.

-El que está equivocado aquí eres tú.

-No dejaremos que le hagas daño. No la volverás a lastimar.

-Ella es una de nosotras ahora.

-¿Saben qué? Me importa muy poco lo que digan ustedes. Candy no es una lesbiana, y se los voy a demostrar.

Aunque ellas trataron de interponerse, Terry se abrió pasó y llegó hasta la rubia. Trató de obligarla a levantarse, pero ella parecía demasiado aturdida como para ponerse de pie. Grande fue el alboroto que armaron las chicas cuando vieron que el castaño la cargó en brazos.

-¡No la sacarás de aquí, Granderson!

-¡No te lo permitiremos!

-¡Y yo les aseguro, que no la dejaré con semejantes locas como ustedes!-aún con ella en brazos, Terry las apartó a todas no con mucha facilidad.

Los gritos de las mujeres y sus quejas se acallaron pronto. El castaño se alejó pronto del aula y dio gracias al cielo porque ellas no lo habían seguido. Le era más sencillo pensar sin ese montón de voces alrededor de él.

-Candy, ¿qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué te fuiste con esas tipas?-le preguntó cuando ella comenzó a moverse entre sus brazos inquieta- Candy, contéstame.

Pero la rubia no dijo nada, sólo se movió contra su pecho, y eso terminó de comprobar las sospechas de Terry. Algo había ingerido que le hacía comportarse de esa forma tan extraña; sólo alguna droga o narcótico la haría adoptar una personalidad tan distinta a la que había mostrado desde que lo conoció.

Terry decidió que lo mejor era llevarla a la enfermería. Allí sabrían si estaba bien o no. Y aunque le fue algo difícil caminar con ella moviéndose en sus brazos, pudo llegar hasta la camilla y recostarla con lentitud.

-Explícame, Granderson, ¿qué le ocurrió?-le preguntó la enfermera tomando su pulso.

-En realidad, no lo sé…no estoy seguro. Pero creo que ingirió alguna droga, y no fue por propia voluntad.

-¿Crees que alguien más la drogó?

-No estoy seguro. Pero puedo asegurarle que ella no fue.

-De acuerdo-la mujer se volvió hacia la rubia con una pastilla y un vaso de agua-. Bébete esto, y reposa aquí un rato. Sea lo que sea que hayas ingerido, te sentirás mejor.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.

-Digamos que le ayudará a recuperar todos sus sentidos. Por ahora es mejor que se quede aquí hasta que se reestablezca. Si quieres puedes acompañarla. Seguro que le alegra ver un rostro conocido.

-En ese caso…tal vez deba avisarle a sus amigas. Ella y yo sólo vamos en la misma clase.

-Entiendo. Antes debo ir a la oficina del director, para informarle de este asunto. Seguramente querrá interrogarla después para corroborar que ella no se drogó por voluntad propia. ¿Te molestaría quedarte un momento con ella en lo que yo voy a ver al director?

-No, está bien. Yo le haré compañía un rato.

-De acuerdo. Aprovecharé de localizar a sus amigas. En seguida regreso-y sin decir más, la mujer vestida de blanco se marchó de la habitación.

Terry se volvió hacia la rubia. Estaba recostada en la camilla, mirando a un punto inerte, murmurando tonterías que ni ella misma entendería. Sintió como la rabia comenzó a crecer dentro de él y al instante entendió a qué se debía: estaba molesto con ella, molesto porque había correspondido al beso de Marina, molesto porque se había comportado como una lesbiana.

-… ¿Terry?... ¿Eres tú?...-alcanzó a preguntar tontamente, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí, pero aún no puedo creer que la que está frente a mí seas tú-su voz iba cargada de severidad aunque ella no reparó en eso-. ¿En qué pensabas cuando hiciste todo eso, eh?

-En ti…me gustó ese beso, Terry…me gustó mucho…

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Te gustó el beso de una lesbiana dices?-si antes estaba molesto, ahora estaba furioso.

-Fue extraño…pero…me gustó…

-Que bien. Dices que no eres una lesbiana, pero te gusta recibir sus besos. Te estás contradiciendo.

-No soy lesbiana…te digo que me gustó como me besaste…hace un rato…

-¿Como te besé hace un rato?-Terry meditó sus palabras y todo encajó. Candy creía que era él quien la había besado, no Marina.

-Aja…pero, no fue mejor que la última vez…que me besaste…-la vio tocarse los labios con las yemas de los dedos y sonreír torpemente-. La primera vez que me besaste, fue distinto…sentí mil cosas, y me encantó…tú, ¿tú me besarías, Terry?... ¿Me besarías así otra vez?

-¿Quieres que te bese?-toda su rabia se esfumó para dar paso a la sorpresa y a la ansiedad, pura y genuina ansiedad de escuchar la respuesta deseada.

-Sí…quiero que me beses…como la primera vez…ningún beso se compara al primero que me diste…bésame así otra vez, por favor…

-Haré algo mejor-sonrió con arrogancia antes de inclinarse hacia ella y detenerse a al distancia prudente-. Voy a darte un beso distinto. Un beso que no podrás olvidar ni en cien años.

-Sí…bésame, Terry…bésame…

Candy cerró sus ojos y entreabrió sus labios al ver como se acercaba a su rostro. El castaño no tardó en tocar su boca con la suya, y así de rápido profundizo el beso. Suspiró al sentir otra vez esa sensación, la que sólo había sentido con ella al besarla; el sabor de sus labios combinado con esa sensación lo hizo perder la noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ya no le importaba nada, sólo se dedicó a obedecer a sus deseos, a recorrer el interior de su boca con su lengua, a saborear esa miel que ahora ella le estaba ofreciendo. Sintió como ella aferraba ambas manos a su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo y desfalleció; si ella se atrevía a tocarle, él también podía sujetarla de la cintura, y así lo hizo.

Creyó oír tras ellos una exclamación de sorpresa pero no le importó. Lo que estaba sintiendo le nublaba los sentidos, y todo era muy delicioso como para detenerse por unos cuantos murmullos. Pero entonces oyó un carraspeo, y temiendo que fuese la enfermera se volvió a ver quien los interrumpía.

-Wildenberg… Holden…-reconoció a las amigas de la rubia, que lo miraban con sorpresa y asombro desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Muy bien, jóvenes. He regresado-la enfermera apareció de pronto detrás de ellas, y entró al instante al cuarto para revisar a la chica-. Creo que se repondrá en una hora. Pueden turnarse para acompañarla, si quieren-agregó al ver que el muchacho no la había dejado con sus amigas, como antes le había dicho.

-…No, está bien…yo ya me iba…-alcanzó a decir, cuidando de no sonar muy agitado. Respiró hondo, a sabiendas de le faltaba el aire-…Con permiso.

Con las miradas de asombro de ambas mujeres, Terry se marchó presuroso, reprochándose a si mismo el haber sido tan débil frente a la rubia, incapaz de no aprovecharse de la situación para besarla otra vez.

* * *

Una hora después, Candy se sentía mejor. La rubia había recobrado el conocimiento, aunque aquello había dado paso a una leve jaqueca. Antes de salir de la enfermería, había tomado un par de pastillas más para aliviar esa dolencia. Ruby y Carola decidieron postergar la pequeña reunión con su banda para acompañar a su amiga a un lugar despejado del patio.

Whiton tomaba el último sorbo de su botella de agua mineral mientras las otras dos chicas la miraban detalladamente.

-Bueno, Candy. Ahora que te sientes mejor, cuéntanos qué fue lo que pasó-habló Ruby despacio.

-Nadie se droga así nomás, alguien debió dártelas o…no quiero ni pensar que tú las tomaras por propia decisión.

-Ay, Carola, claro que no. Ustedes mejor que nadie me conocen…saben que yo no soy así.

-Exacto. Y porque te conocemos, queremos pedirte una lógica explicación-exigió Ruby por segunda vez.

-Es que…todo es muy confuso…yo estaba en el baño, lavándome las manos y…esa chica, Marina y sus amigas, entraron al baño y comenzaron a hablarme.

-¿Marina?-preguntaron las dos al unísono.

-Sí…ella me dijo que estaba muy contenta por el anuncio del festival. Luego me invitó a beber una soda, una bebida extraña, no sé…

-¿Ella te dio algo de beber…y tú lo aceptaste?-inquirió Carola con algo de reproche- ¿De ella?

-¡Es que nada pasó! Luego de beberla salí camino al patio, y luego ya no recuerdo que pasó.

-Pues es más que obvio, Candy, ellas te drogaron. Marina te dio esa bebida para drogarte y hacerte quien sabe qué cosa.

-Ruby tiene razón, amiga. ¿Es que no sabes ya que Marina y sus amigas son las lesbianas de esta academia? Seguramente planeaban drogarte y luego llevarte a otro lugar para…-Carola acalló sus palabras sintiéndose asqueada de suponer algo sobre ese tema.

-Terry debió encontrarme…él fue quien me llevó hasta la enfermería…

-Entonces… ¡lo besaste estando conciente!-Ruby casi gritó.

-¡No!

-¡Acabas de decir que él te llevó a la enfermería, así que lo recuerdas!

-¡Ustedes me dijeron que él me llevó, por eso asumo que fue él quien me encontró en alguno de los pasillos!

-Ruby, Candy, cálmense-Carola actuó de mediadora-. Sólo queremos saber quien te hizo eso, amiga.

-Pero también queremos saber qué pasaba por tu cabeza cuando se te ocurrió besar a Granderson-insistió Ruby.

-Yo…recuerdo haberlo besado…pero…fue más bien un beso que él me dio a mí…

-Pero tú lo besabas también, Candy-aclaró Carola-. Al menos eso fue lo que vimos cuando llegamos a la enfermería.

-No lo sé, amigas, no lo sé-Candy parecía muy confundida-. Tal vez lo hice porque estaba bajo los efectos de la droga…ustedes saben que no soy así. Nunca me atrevería a besar a un hombre…yo…

-Está bien, Candy, no tienes porqué hablarnos de eso-Carola posó su mano sobre su hombro en un gesto de apoyo-. Nosotras te conocemos muy bien, y sabemos que si hiciste algo así habría de haber algo más que cordura en tu cabeza.

-Bueno la droga te desinhibió para que pudieras besarlo también, es lógico-aceptó Ruby-. Pero, por tu bien, por el de él, y por el del resto de la academia debes ponerle un alto a esta situación, Candy. ¿Te imaginas lo que sucedería si su novia se entera de que lo besaste?

-Es verdad. Haría un gran alboroto, y luego te buscaría para vengarse, igual que antes.

-Se pondría furiosa, y toda la academia la apoyaría, eso te lo aseguro. Por eso tienes que hablar con Granderson, y decirle de una vez que no puedes ser su amiga.

-¿Ah no?-preguntó la rubia aún confundida.

-Pues claro que no. ¿Crees que puedes ser su amiga cuando él te besa y se aprovecha de ti cada vez que puede? Eso no es una amistad.

-Pienso que deberías reclamarle, confrontarlo por lo que hizo-dijo Carola-. Y dejarle bien en claro que, para ser su amiga, debe haber un respeto entre ustedes.

-Pero Carola…

-Ruby, seamos razonables. ¿Qué hombre actual no sacaría provecho de una situación así, eh? Y que quede en claro que no lo estoy justificando.

-Pues un hombre respetuoso, cosa que, obviamente, no es él.

-Exacto. Y Candy tiene que dejarle bien en claro que, si quiere ser su amigo, debe ser muy respetuoso y amable con ella, no un aprovechado abusivo.

-Supongo…que es lo más razonable-reconoció Ruby algo reticente.

-Si le demuestras molestia no lograras nada. Tienes que demostrarle que eres una mujer sensata, y que su desfachatez no te afectó para nada, aunque no piensas tolerarlo una vez más.

Candy iba a decir algo para aclararles que estaba de acuerdo con ellas, pero el tono de su celular le aviso que tenía un mensaje de texto nuevo. La rubia extrajo su teléfono de su bolso y leyó con detenimiento el mensaje en la pantalla.

-¿Quién era, Candy?-preguntó Ruby después de un rato.

-Es Al. Dice que estaba buscándome por todos los salones, que tiene mucho rato que llegó para recogerme. Me está esperando frente a la oficina del director.

-Si quieres, te acompañamos, Candy. No vaya a ser que te desmayes en los pasillos.

-No, tranquila, Carola, estaré bien. Mañana hablaremos más de esto, chicas-se inclinó hacia ellas, las besó en la mejilla, y se alejó-. Adiós.

-¡Hasta mañana, Candy!-se despidieron a coro.

* * *

-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó Alberto después de un rato.

Tras haberla recogido en la academia, Al insistió en llevarla a un hospital. Ruby y Carola le habían informado por teléfono lo que había vivido su hermana esa tarde y aunque le aseguraron que estaba mejor, él decidió certificarlo con un profesional.

El doctor que la auscultó también ordenó que se hiciera unos exámenes, rutinarios en casos como el de ella. Descubrió que Candy se había drogado con Damiana, y así pudo darle un tratamiento preciso.

Aunque sabían que estaba fuera de peligro, había sido muy silencioso el camino de regreso a casa. Gerard conducía el auto mientras que Al y Candy ocupaban el asiento trasero.

-Sí…siento sueño, pero…debe ser por el ajetreo del día…

-Recuéstate en mi hombro-le ofreció él sonriendo pesadamente-. Si te duermes, te llevaré en brazos hasta tu cuarto.

-Gracias, Al-aceptó ella dejándose envolver por el calor de sus brazos.

-Candy… ¿me dirías como te metiste en semejante lío hoy?-preguntó Al con cuidado para no importunarla.

-Sí…es que…creo que unas chicas se confundieron…

-¿Unas chicas?

-Sí…creyeron que yo tomaba drogas y…bueno quisieron dármelas en una bebida.

-¿No será más bien que quisieron drogarte a propósito?

-No lo sé…y aunque lo hayan hecho, Terry ya las habrá reprendido.

-¿Terry Granderson? ¿Qué hizo él?

-Él me llevó a la enfermería, después de encontrarme en ese estado.

-Que amable de su parte. Ahora si creo completamente que se redimió contigo.

-No fue lo único que hizo…No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero…Carola y Ruby dicen que él me besó.

-¿Te besó?

-Sí…cuando estaba inconciente, recuerdo que sentí que alguien me besaba, pero pensé que no era verdad…-Candy trató de omitir los detalles del asunto.

No tenía porqué decirle a su hermano que recordaba bien desde que Terry la había llevado a la enfermería; que cada tonta palabra que dijo la hacía avergonzarse más y más; y que finalmente ella lo había incitado a besarla, porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella deseaba besarlo otra vez, estar conciente cuando sus labios tocaran los suyos y comprobar si todo aquello que recordaba había sido parte de un sueño o la realidad pura.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cada vez que se lo repetía a si misma: había sido real, todas esas sensaciones que había sentido con Terry, no eran parte de un sueño o de su imaginación, eran reales...

-Y… ¿le reclamaste?

-Es que…creo que en la inconciencia, yo correspondí a su beso.

-¿En la inconciencia, o en el sano juicio?

-¿Insinúas que yo lo besé estando conciente?-su sonrojo no era de irritación, era de vergüenza por saber que, aquella indirecta de su hermano la hacía dudar. ¿Quería ella o no ese beso?

-No, sólo te pregunto si, volviste en ti misma en ese momento, y por no parecer loca te quedaste quieta.

-Muy gracioso, Al-le reprochó ella entendiendo por su sonrisa que aquello era una broma-. Si le correspondí, pero fue estando inconciente.

-Y si estabas inconciente, ¿por qué lo recuerdas?

-Apenas y corroboré que si me besó por mis amigas, yo pensé que todo era un sueño.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

La rubia suspiró.

-Nada. No pienso reclamarle porque yo correspondí a su beso, estando conciente o no. Pero sí pienso dejarle en claro que sólo soy su amiga. Carola dice que se aprovechó de que estaba inconciente y que eso lo haría cualquier hombre, pero yo no dejaré que vuelva a hacerlo.

-Cualquier hombre enamorado sí.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Al?

El muchacho sonrió mirando a su hermana. Gerard incluso, sonrió enigmáticamente viendo a ambos jóvenes por el espejo del retrovisor.

-Nada, Candy. Mejor haz lo que piensas hacer, dile que eres su amiga y nada más. Ahora duerme. Necesitas descansar.

-Sí-la rubia recostó la cabeza contra su pecho y cerró los ojos al fin.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, hermanita. Nunca temas contarme tus problemas, porque nunca te juzgaré. Siempre voy a estar aquí para apoyarte.

-Lo sé…te quiero, Al.

-Y yo a ti, Candy-le dijo antes de verla caer en el sueño profundo.

**

* * *

**

Notas finales:

¡Hola chicas! Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí les traigo el cap 9, jijiji. Y antes de que empiece la lluvia de tomates contra mí, les planteo mi excusa: el segmento de las lesbis fue extremista, lo sé, pero para este cap quise tocar un tema controversial y dado a las anteriores acusaciones que le habían hecho a la pecas…bueno, bueno, no es muy buena excusa, pero espero que el beso entre nuestra pareja favorita pueda enmendarlo un poco ante sus ojos.

Como dato aclaratorio, la "damiana" es una droga que se usa como afrodisíaco, su principal efecto es despertar el deseo y el interés sexual, en otras palabras, te desinhibe sexualmente hablando y la persona que la use puede superar incluso sus aversiones sexuales (sólo así la pecas pudo llegar a besar a una chica, además, recordemos que ella pensaba que era Terry).

En fin, saltándome a la parte más bonita del cap, jejeje, ¿qué les parece el nuevo amigo de Candy? Yo vi Alex normal…hasta que Terry empezó a detallar hasta cómo miraba a nuestra pecas, jajaja. Y hablando de Terry… ¿no creen que tiene una forma "especial" de ayudar a Candy? Digo, a mí me encantaría tener un amigo como él que me ayude a besos, jajaja.

Y ahora, igual que siempre, les doy mi agradecimiento a todas las que me siguen, las que me envían sus comentarios y las que simplemente me leen.

Auro, te doy la bienvenida a mi fic, gracias por animarte a leerme y a escribirme por vez primera. Me da gusto saber que te parece buena, continuaré trabajando para que sigua resultándote así.

Tania, yo también disfruté la tregua del cap anterior, pero en este noveno cap me encantó como Terry "ayudó" a Candy con ese beso que le dio, jajaja, supongo que a ti también te gustara eso. Y en cuanto a Susana…Mm, la están mencionando mucho, tendré que hacer algo al respecto con ella (risa malvada, jajaja).

¡Ivett! Amiga no soy cruel, todo fue tu idea (o al menos eso diré cuando me culpen, jajaja). Ivett si disfrutaste la cita anterior, creo que el beso entre este par también lo disfrutarás, jejeje. ¿Sabes que una de las cosas que me gusta de Gil es esa capacidad de ver más allá de todo? Digo, y como tú misma dices, ya intuye lo que pasa, ¿no? Jajaja.

Eli de Grandchester, al igual que tú yo también disfruté la cita anterior, y aunque este cap me cortó un poco amé el beso que Terry le dio a Candy (quien fuera ella…suspiro). Ya luego me dirás si este cap te dejó queriendo más o no, jejeje.

Elhyzha, del cap anterior como ya decía, el asunto de la guitarra queda pendiente (no creas que lo voy a dejar pasar por alto, tan solo lo he puesto en standby, o sea, en lista de espera, jejeje). En cuanto a este cap…espero que a pesar de lo feito, te haya dejado con una sonrisa ansiando el cap siguiente, jejeje.

¡Candida! Ya sé que tu fic-adicción no aguanta amiga, pero por primera vez espero que siga así y que lo feito en este cap no te haga cansarte de la historia (ya ves, después de todo te di el beso furtivo que querías, ¿no?, jejeje). Por tu silencio, ¡gracias! Para el próximo cap me toca explotar ese secreto de quién es Al, ups, dije demasiado, ya me voy mejor, jajaja.

¡Adryx! Generala de mi corazón, para mi es un honorazo saber que aún desde la periferia me sigues igual que antes, jejeje. ¿Verdad que chica pecosa le va bien a Candy? Que ella no lo acepte es otra cosa, jajaja. En cuanto al besito robado que querías…pese a le feito de este cap te lo di, ¡y mira que no fue robado! La pecas dio su aprobación y todo, jajaja. Por cierto, ya que tengo tus datos del facebook, le pedí a uno de los oficiales del aeropuerto que esté al tanto si te ve por los límites de mi país, porque de ser así yo arranco a correr (seguramente si vienes es para degollarme por las locuras de este nuevo cap, jajaja). Adryx querida gracias por siempre seguirme, sé que cuento contigo siempre amiga.

¡Conny! Gracias por tus buenos deseos para mi pequeñita, afortunadamente ella ya está mejor y hoy casualmente cerramos juntas ese episodio fuerte que nos tocó vivir. También debo agradecerte por tus palabras para "Amor, Deseo y Sangre", que si bien la actualicé junto con esta, la próxima actualización de ella todavía no tiene fecha, pero prometo que estará pronto. Me da gusto saber que el cap anterior te gustó (y tienes razón, quien fuera Candy, jajaja), y aunque este tiene partes feitas segura estoy de que el final con Terry héroe será agradable para ti (bueno, lo fue para mí, jejeje). Por la Susana…fíjate que voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto porque ya muchas la están extrañando (risa malvada, jajaja). Al igual que tú, me encantan los chicos buenos que rescatan a la damisela en peligro y creo que en este cap lo vuelvo a demostrar, jejeje. Por cierto, en verdad gracias por esos aportes musicales que me das, creo que la de Stranger in the night es un tema que tenemos en común, jejeje; de las 2 que me sugeriste en esta oportunidad me gustó mucho Sr. amante y hasta la busqué en el youtube para inspirarme, jajaja; Dos amantes me gustó pero definitivamente me inspiró más la anterior, jejeje. En fin, espero que las locuras de este cap 9 no hayan sido tan extremistas como para hacerte abandonar la lectura de "Reencarnación". Luego me lo cuentas con un review.

Valerys, tal cual lo pediste, tal cual lo cumplí, en este cap si que fueron amigos con ventaja, jajaja. Fíjate que para el cap anterior me vi tentada a poner una Candy glotona pero como la estaba manejando aún desconfiada con Terry decidí reservarme eso para el próximo cap; en cuanto a las travesuras de Candy por subirse a un árbol…créeme que me has dado más ideas futuras que puedo desarrollar (oye, en verdad me ayudas, ¿sabes? Jejeje). Yo también disfruté mucho que Terry la buscara en el cap anterior, y de este pues que la rescatara cual príncipe valiente, jejeje. En cuanto a la gusi…ya ves, no volvió en este cap, jejeje, pero no te extrañe que regrese pronto, y créeme, la haré volver sólo porque ya me lo están pidiendo todas (no porque yo quiera hacerla volver, jajaja). El episodio del baile me lo tengo reservado para un momento especial que mi mentecita ya está maquinando, y aunque todavía no sé que tema escogeré (hasta ahorita creo que de todo un poco, Chopin, Beethoven…) para cuando llegue el momento me decido (sino pediré tu ayuda, jejeje). Por cierto, Val, gracias por seguirme también en "Amor, Deseo y Sangre", mi amiga Ruby y yo trabajaremos duro para seguirlas divirtiendo en esa también.

Lizerthr, creo que es la primera vez que recibo un review tuyo así que te doy la bienvenida a mi fic, jejeje. Me alegra mucho que te hayas animado a leerme y a escribirme, y también que encuentres "Reencarnación" a tu gusto. Por el pasado de Candy…bueno, tal vez Terry pueda descubrir algo más de eso en el próximo cap, jejeje, y con la actualización no te equivocaste, sólo espero que la hayas disfrutado, y sino me lo cuentas con un cap, ¿vale?

**Avances del próximo cap:** Mientras Candy practica con su banda para el festival, surge un malentendido. Terry consigue salir con la pecas fuera de la academia, dispuesto a averiguar más sobre ella y corroborar los recientes rumores.

Como siempre, me despido invitándolas a visitar la segunda historia que también publico aquí junto a mi buena amiga Ruby-PknaPcosa:

AMOR, DESEO Y SANGRE

Las que son cautivadas por Terry y el famoso vampiro Edward Cullen por igual, hallaran en esta historia un universo paralelo que une a ambos galanes en una trama divertida.

Bueno chicas, me toca partir con la promesa de volver en 2 semanitas, como siempre les recuerdo que los tomatazos, y las amenazas de muerte, jejeje, me los pueden hacer llegar a través de un review.

¡Feliz fin de semana para todas!


	10. Malos entendidos

**Malos entendidos**

El viernes fue un día de sorpresas para los estudiantes de la academia CAEMSA. La prof. Mongar había publicado la fecha del tan esperado festival guitarrista en el que todos los alumnos tendrían parte, lo cual emocionó a muchos para empezar a organizarse con sus grupos.

-Dos semanas y media. Apenas el tiempo necesario para decidir qué canción tocaremos-aseguró el moreno a sus otros compañeros.

-No exageres, Calvin. Yo pienso que las grandes interpretaciones son las más espontáneas-le objetó Alex sonriendo con seguridad.

-Es lo que digo yo. Pienso que una buena parte de ser músico conlleva también el ser espontáneo-concordó la rubia.

-Ahí lo tienes, hasta Candy me da la razón-añadió arrogante, feliz de saber que era apoyado por la joven.

-En lo que sí debemos darle la razón a Calvin es en decidir que canción tocaremos-intervino Ruby para terminar con la pequeña discusión.

-Pienso que si escogemos una canción que sea fuerte y con un buen mensaje podremos cumplir con las expectativas de los profesores-habló Carola, iniciando el debate entre ellos.

-Correcto. Y en estos últimos dos días, aunque no se los había mencionado, he estado pensando en las mejores posiciones para todos.

-¿Mejores posiciones?-preguntaron los 4 a coro, confundidos por las palabras de Ruby.

-Sí. Como antes dijimos, Calvin será el baterista y Alex el apoyo de Carola en el bajo-los nombrados asintieron en son de acuerdo-. Yo estaré en la guitarra, y Candy será nuestra cantante.

-¿Qué? Pe, pero Ruby… ¿desde cuándo has decidido eso?-preguntó la susodicha.

-Desde que descubrí que soy mejor que tú en la guitarra.

-Un momento, eso no es justo. Yo soy la mejor guitarrista en toda la academia, y puedo probártelo, Ruby.

-¿En serio, Candy?-preguntó con una sonrisa de maldad.

-No discutan, chicas. Saben que para tocar en el laboratorio de guitarra ahora hay que reservarlo-las frenó Carola.

-Y nuestra reservación no concuerda con esta semana, ni con la siguiente-añadió Calvin.

-¡Candy! ¡Ruby, Carola!-una voz en el corredor comenzó a hacerse más cercana.

-¿Claudia?-reconoció la rubia a una de sus amigas.

-Chicas…llevo bastante rato buscándolas-habló la recién llegada con algo de dificultad por su agitada respiración.

-Eh…Claudia ellos son los nuevos miembros de nuestra banda. Seguramente ya los conoces, también van en nuestra clase-habló Ruby tratando de acabar con el ambiente tenso que recién se había formado.

-Ellos son Calvin, y Alex-Carola los señaló con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola-respondieron los dos apenas fueron nombrados.

-Hola, soy Claudia-les devolvió el saludo antes de girarse hacia la rubia-. Candy te estuve buscando por todas partes, tienes que venir a ver esto.

-¿Qué cosa, Claudia?

-Es una tarima. Nos colocaron una de ensayo en el patio trasero, por el problema de no poder ensayar en el laboratorio de guitarra cada vez que queramos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad. El prof. Steckley fue quien habló con la prof. Mongar, y ella le permitió colocarla en el patio. Tienen que venir a ver ensayar a los demás grupos.

-Un momento, ¿desde ya están ensayando?-preguntó interesado Calvin.

-Sí, no tiene que ser algo profesional, basta con ponerse de acuerdo en tocar la misma melodía. Incluso los instrumentos ya están ahí.

-Entonces podríamos subir y tocar algo, muchachas-sonrió Alex.

-¿Tocar, dices?-repitió Carola haciéndolo sonar como locura.

-Sí. Después de todo Candy le iba a demostrar a Ruby que es la mejor en la guitarra, ¿verdad? Podemos subir y ver quién de las dos es la más indicada.

-Seguro está muy lleno-replicó Ruby.

-Si hay muchos estudiantes, pero están alrededor. La mayoría de los grupos no están completos, por eso la tarima está un poco sola-aclaró Claudia.

-Pues qué esperamos. Vayamos a demostrarles que somos el mejor grupo para tocar-las animó Alex.

Los 6 jóvenes siguieron el corredor, llegando a un patio bastante lleno. Claudia se despidió con la excusa de un pendiente con su grupo, y ellos se comenzaron a abrir paso entre los demás.

-¿Qué sucede, Candy? ¿Por qué te quedas atrás?-preguntó Carola al notar que la rubia estaba a varios pasos detrás de ellos.

-Es que…Al está llamándome-levantó el teléfono como evidencia-. Me envió un mensaje para preguntarme si tengo alguna otra clase, y obviamente yo le dije que no.

-Pero, debiste decirle que estábamos practicando, Candy.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero dice que quiere pasar para verme y comprobar que estoy bien.

-Ah bueno, entonces no te preocupes. Dile que venga y así nos ve tocar-le aconsejó Carola.

-De acuerdo, eso haré-aceptó la rubia antes de retomar su conversación telefónica.

Los minutos transcurrieron entre los otros tres grupos que se subieron al escenario. La mayor parte de su tiempo se limitaron a tocar únicamente las melodías, más no a ensamblar una canción. Y así tan rápido como llegaron, el tiempo voló hasta que pudieron subir al escenario.

-Gracias, Julio-agradeció Alex al encargado de dar las instrucciones relacionadas con los instrumentos.

-¿Qué tocaremos?-preguntó Calvin con las baquetas de la batería ya en mano.

-¿Qué les parece si, tocamos algo suave? ¿Algo que sea con guitarra pero a la vez permita el sonido libre?

-¿Y qué algo podría ser eso, Ruby?

-De Belanova. Toquemos algo de Belanova. Del álbum "fantasía pop"-pidió Candy.

-¿Quieres un duelo de voces? Porque yo te lo puedo dar-ofreció Ruby.

-Para nada, se me ocurre mejor un duelo de guitarra. Tocaremos las dos y yo cantaré al mismo tiempo-al ver el atisbo de duda, sonrió- Calvin, Alex y Carola decidirán quien de nosotras toca mejor la guitarra. ¿Hecho?

-Hecho. Y como tú escogiste el álbum, yo escogeré la pista que más me gusta. "Por ti".

-Por mi no hay problema. Igual la voz no es lo que cuenta en este mini duelo.

-De acuerdo, todos preparémonos entonces. Julio, por favor danos una guitarra más-habló Alex poniendo el orden entre ellos.

Mientras Candy ajustaba la correa de la segunda guitarra, avistó a cierta persona de azules ojos entre los demás estudiantes.

-¿Todavía no ha llegado Al?

-¿Eh?-la voz de Carola, con el bajo ya ajustado a ella, la alarmó- No, todavía no ha llegado.

-¿Ya viste quién está en el fondo, Candy?-preguntó intencionalmente la chica- Granderson está con sus amigotes. Me pregunto porqué no han subido al escenario.

-Seguramente cree que su grupo es demasiado bueno para necesitar de un ensayo-respondió tratando de concentrarse en la guitarra, tratando de restarle importancia al nombrado.

-Bueno, allá ellos. Ya veremos quien toca mejor el día del festival.

-¿Lista, Candy?

-Lista, Ruby. Cuando quieras-sonrió la rubia a su amiga.

-Calvin, danos el toque de entrada por favor. Es hora de hacer música.

El muchacho no hizo esperar a las damas, y de inmediato inició el sonido en la batería. Los notas atrajeron a los demás estudiantes, y hasta los más apartados se interesaron por la nueva melodía.

-No sabía que en el grupo de Whiton había hombres. Esto es una novedad-se burló Brandon.

-No es de extrañarse cuando ellas son sólo 3. Y además les faltaba un baterista-señaló Oscar.

-Según parece la tal Candy va a ser la intérprete en esta pieza. Nos va a divertir con sus cacareos de gallina.

-No sé. Me da la impresión de que la pista que escogieron le puede ir muy bien a ella-contrarió Terry tratando de no poner mucha atención a sus amigos.

-Antes de dar la razón a uno de ustedes, quiero oír su voz-dictaminó el moreno, pidiendo con ello el silencio de sus amigos.

El sonido de los bajos despertó a los demás estudiantes, cansados de escuchar melodías incompletas. La voz de Candy fue lo que inició el silencio general.

Yo sé muy bien

Que a veces no suelo decir, lo que

Mi corazón siente por ti, y sé

Que a veces yo no estoy aquí, por ti

Pero te quiero confesar, a ti

Si mi vida ha de continuar

Si otro día llegará

Si he de volver a comenzar

Será por ti

Si mi vida ha de continuar

Si otro día llegará

Si he de volver a comenzar

Será por tu amor

La voz de Candy retumbaba en los altavoces, al igual que la melodía de su propia guitarra. Todos los demás comenzaron a corear la canción, a gritar en son de apoyo y hasta aplaudir la interpretación del grupo.

-Definitivamente, concuerdo con Terry. Esta pieza le va de maravilla a Whiton-dijo Oscar alzando la voz para hacerse oír.

-Es más que eso-la voz de Terry fue ahogada por las notas musicales-. Ella es muy buena en verdad.

Y sé también

Que yo te puedo lastimar

Perdóname

Sé que me suelo equivocar

Si mi vida ha de continuar

Si otro día llegará

Si he de volver a comenzar

Será por ti

Si mi vida ha de continuar

Si otro día llegará

Si he de volver a comenzar

Será por tu amor

Candy estaba tan animada y feliz por los resultados de la canción, que apenas y se percató que, entre los demás estudiantes, estaba su hermano. Verlo ahí, sonriéndole mientras cantaba, le dio el suficiente valor para dedicarle la canción. Se acercó al borde de la tarima, y extendió las manos para señalar al único hombre al que podría dedicarle una canción de amor.

Uh, uh...

Si algo te puedo asegurar

Uh, uh...

Es que mi vida la soñé contigo

Eres todo lo que necesito

Y aquí me quiero quedar

Si mi vida ha de continuar

Si otro día llegará

Si he de volver a comenzar

Será por tu amor

Ah, ah...

Por tu amor

Ah, ah...

Será por ti, Será por ti

Será por ti

Será por ti...

-Pues parece que tiene buenos motivos para ser buena hoy-Brandon señaló al muchacho que, entre los demás, le devolvió la sonrisa cuando ella le miró directamente-. Tal parece que, nosotros la juzgamos mal. No es lesbiana después de todo.

-¿Qué dices?-el castaño se acercó hasta él movido por la curiosidad.

-Que tú tenías razón, Terry. Ella no es una lesbiana. Nada más, mira la sonrisa que tiene su novio en el rostro.

-¿Su novio?-repitió Oscar extrañado.

-Claro, su novio. ¿A quién más le dedicaría una canción de amor?

-Su novio…-repitió Terry en voz baja, sintiendo extrañamente como aquel muchacho se transformaba en un rival para él, sin encontrar una sólida explicación para aquello.

* * *

Oscar revisó su reloj por tercera vez. El correr del tiempo le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

-¿Dónde está Brandon? Se supone que ya debería estar aquí.

-No te impacientes, Oscar-lo calmó Terry-. Seguro ya vendrá.

-Y con ustedes, Sres., Brandon Marlon-el rubio se anunció al entrar en el laboratorio de guitarra.

-¿Dónde estabas? Sabías que teníamos que comenzar nuestro ensayo hace 20 minutos.

-Tranquilo, Oscar amigo. Estaba husmeando entre los pasillos para saber más de cierto grupo-explicó Brandon a la vez que tomaba su guitarra y la ajustaba para si.

-¿Cierto grupo?

-Así es. El de Candy Whiton. Y no te imaginarás la información que conseguí.

-¿Y de qué nos sirve eso?-preguntó exasperado el moreno.

-De mucho. Nada más escucha esto. La cantante del grupo, será Holden. Y la guitarrista, será Whiton. Y eso, amigos, nos da una oportunidad más de demostrarles que no pueden competir contra nosotros.

-Ya veremos, Brandon, Al paso que vamos, hasta los del 1er año nos podrán superar.

-No inventes, Oscar. El hecho de que Whiton ya no sea lesbiana no quiere decir que tenga oportunidad de sobresalir.

-¿Podrías dejar de decir eso de ella? Creo que fui bastante explícito la última vez que te lo pedí-habló Terry con desánimo.

-Pero es que no es un insulto, es la pura verdad. Y mira que realmente le gustan los hombres, porque de otra forma, no estaría viviendo con uno.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Viviendo con un hombre?-Oscar no entendió su aseveración.

-Aja. El muchacho que vino hoy a verla no sólo es su novio, sino el hombre con quien comparte, probablemente, la cama.

-Cuida bien lo que dices, Brandon-lo previno el castaño, molesto por sus palabras.

-Es que no es una calumnia, Terry, te digo que es la verdad. Yo mismo las escuché despidiéndose, y la propia Whiton dijo "me voy a casa con Al, chicas"-aclaró el rubio imitando la voz de una mujer-. Y no sé qué opines tú, pero eso a mí me suena como si compartieran la misma casa.

-Tal vez. Pero como antes te dije, no es de nuestra incumbencia, y se acabó-terminó Oscar con sus chismes-. Ahora, toquemos algo por favor, quiero salir temprano de aquí.

Mientras los dos terminaban de ponerse de acuerdo para ensamblar la melodía, el castaño meditaba en silencio. Si era cierto lo que decía Brandon o no, lo averiguaría. Después de todo, tenía todo el sábado para eso.

* * *

El reloj de los neoyorkinos marcaba las 2 de la tarde, mientras que en Central Park el sol brillaba sobre los árboles y las sonrisas de los demás transeúntes. Aunque el ambiente era animado y llamativo, Candy no dejaba de preguntarse qué hacía allí.

-¿Te gustaría tomar algo, Candy?-preguntó el castaño a su lado, previendo su sed por la larga caminata.

-Una soda no me sentaría nada mal-respondió ella avistando un pequeño kiosco, desviándose hacia él.

Terry la siguió en silencio. Cuando pidió las bebidas, ella se adelantó a pagar la suya.

-¿No dejarás que haga nada por ti?

-Más de lo que has hecho, no-afirmó ella antes de darle un sorbo a su botella-. Y me parece que esto tampoco era necesario.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Venir aquí. Se supone que teníamos que hacer un ensayo musical de "Sviatoslav Richter"-aclaró ella con algo de dificultad para nombrar al músico.

-Y para eso vinimos-Terry no dijo nada más hasta haber terminado su bebida y dejar la botella en un cesto de basura-. ¿Qué mejor forma de estudiar a Richter, que escuchando sus propias melodías?

-¿Sus propias melodías?-repitió ella tontamente, apresurada en imitar su gesto para seguirle al mismo paso.

-Así es. Aquí en Central Park, cada 15 días se presenta un grupo musical que interpreta melodías clásicas, de Mozart, Beethoven, y demás músicos famosos.

-¿Y?

-Hoy se cumplen los 15 días. Y casualmente van a tocar algunos sonetos de Sviatoslav Richter. Eso puede inspirarnos para hacer un mejor ensayo, ¿no crees?

-Tal vez. ¿Dónde se presentan?

-Allí mismo-señaló la caseta más próxima-. Podemos sentarnos y esperar si quieres.

-De acuerdo-aceptó ella sentándose en un banco cercano. Al verlo pararse junto a ella, preguntó-. ¿No vas a sentarte tú?

-No lo sé. ¿Te molesta?-preguntó viéndola con escepticismo.

-No-negó ella haciéndose a un lado para que él se sentara-. Creo que juzgue mal tus acciones.

-¿Por qué?

-Pensé que me habías pedido venir aquí para hacerme perder el tiempo.

-Sabes que no te haría eso. O al menos ya no-reconoció él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Lo sé. Es sólo que, como has estado algo distante en la última semana-la rubia se arrepintió de sus palabras al entender que, sin quererlo, le dejo entrever que le hacía falta su trato.

-Ha sido por los ensayos. Es por eso que mi grupo no ensayó el día de ayer.

-Entiendo. Me extrañó que no subieran al escenario-al estudiar sus palabras, agregó para ser más convincente- como normalmente son uno de los que siempre participa, fue raro no verlos.

-Pero tú si participaste. Y estuviste genial.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, en serio. Tienes una voz muy bonita, Candy. Te sentó bien la canción.

-Pues, creo que mi voz se dará unas vacaciones. Para el festival, la cantante no seré yo.

-Así escuché. Me dijeron que Holden será quien cante, y tú serás la guitarrista.

-Aja. Creo haberte dicho que me gusta más la guitarra. Es por eso que se lo pedí.

-Pensé que lo habías aceptado así porque tenías prisa por irte con tu novio.

-¿Mi novio?

Terry se levantó abruptamente del banquillo. El barandal cercano a ellos le sirvió de apoyo para conservar su rostro indiferente cuando volvió a mirarla.

-Debo admitir que me engañaste, Candy. Casi podía jurar que decías la verdad sobre tus decisiones amorosas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó ella un tanto molesta por su actitud.

-De tu novio. El muchacho que ayer fue a buscarte.

-¿Te refieres a Al?

-No sé cómo se llame. Sólo sé que tú racha como lesbiana acabó ayer cuando todos te vieron salir de la academia con él-explicó con ironía-. Felicidades.

-Un momento-lo frenó ella levantándose para avanzar a su lado-. Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas. Te dije que no tengo novio.

-¿Y entonces le dedicas una canción de amor a todo el que va a buscarte a la academia?-le preguntó con aire de superioridad.

-¡Deja de hablarme así, Terry!-gritó ella cansada de su sarcasmo- Si te dije que no tengo novio, es porque no lo tengo. Y el muchacho que fue por mí ayer, es mi hermano.

-¿Tú hermano?

-Sí, mi hermano. Al, Alberto-habló despacio como si él necesitara asimilarlo bien.

-Ya entiendo. Eso explica el por qué de la canción…-dijo él más para si mismo.

-No sé por qué tienen que ser así todos los de la academia-esta vez, fue ella quien le dio la espalda-. Es como si estuvieran siempre al pendiente de mí, nada más para criticar.

Por un momento, el castaño se sintió mal. No era como ella pensaba. Aunque si hubiesen iniciado las habladurías por verla irse acompañada de un muchacho, no era tal punto como para especular que era su novio. Eso sólo había surgido por Brandon. Brandon…él era el culpable de esos pensamientos, de ese malentendido entre ellos dos.

-No sólo eres tú-Terry le tocó levemente el hombro para hacerla girar y verla a los ojos-. De mí también se dice mucho. Y aún así, no todos creen lo que se dice, ¿verdad?

-Sí-afirmó ella con una sonrisa esperanzadora-. Creo que viene a propósito el sabio refrán: "a palabras necias, oídos sordos".

-Exacto. Simplemente has caso omiso de lo que digan de ti. Y mejor préstale atención al conjunto musical que va a tocar para nosotros esta tarde.

Candy se giró hacia la caseta y comprobó que, en efecto, el pequeño grupo ya estaba listo para iniciar su interpretación. Varias personas ya reunidas alrededor para disfrutar también de la presentación.

La rubia se volvió hacia Terry con una amplia sonrisa antes de concentrarse totalmente en la banda.

* * *

La interpretación del conjunto musical había sido un éxito. Varias personas se acercaron atraídas por las armoniosas notas.

Candy exhibía una gran sonrisa cuando se sentó en la misma mesa que Terry. Ambos habían decidido ir a comer algo después de que el acto finalizó.

-Creo que fue buena idea venir después de todo. Ahora sabemos más de Richter.

-Sospecho que esta actividad nada tuvo que ver con él-insinuó ella con voz irónica-. Pero igual ha sido educativo venir.

-Vamos, Candy. ¿No irás a decirme que piensas que te pedí que vinieras con algún motivo disfrazado? ¿O sí?

-No he dicho tal cosa. Sólo que me parece que ocultas algo más con esta salida.

-Tienes razón-confesó ante la mirada asombrada de ella-. Tenía pensado algo más con este paseo. Y ya que lo descubriste, mejor dejo los rodeos.

-Me parece lo más sensato que comiences a confesar que… ¡espera! ¿A dónde vas?-inquirió la rubia al verlo levantarse de la mesa.

-Vuelvo en un momento. Espérame aquí, no tardaré.

Candy suspiró con frustración mientras le veía alejarse de ella. El sol aún estaba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando con sus rayos el pequeño café boulevard en medio de Central Park. Concentrada en esto, no pudo ver a Terry volviendo a la mesa con dos copas muy llamativas.

-Aquí esta, mi motivo oculto-señaló el contenido de la bandeja que acababa de depositar en la mesa-. Quería que probaras este helado. Supuse que te gustaría.

A la rubia se le hizo la boca agua de solo verlo. Eran por lo menos tres porciones de distintos sabores, envueltos en una capa de chocolate, lluvia de caramelos y glaciado, terminando con una cereza jugosa en la altura.

-Terry…esto… ¡se ve delicioso!

-Algo me decía que eras aficionada a los dulces-sonrió entregándole una cucharilla para que empezara a comer.

Candy comió su helado con demasiada prisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se detenía a saborear algo tan delicioso. Pensó con nostalgia que, aquello era producto de los recientes cambios que había dado su vida en la academia.

-¿Qué pasa?-el castaño notó algo cambiar en su rostro.

-Nada. Es sólo que…-desvió la mirada de todo lo que tenía en frente-. Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste de la academia.

-¿De la academia?

-Sí. Dices que ellos hablan de ti, pero al menos lo hacen con respeto. De mí en cambio, sólo se dicen vulgaridades.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

-Sólo piénsalo. Basta con el hecho más reciente-sonrió con desánimo-. Mi hermano Al va a verme a la academia, y ya todos están diciendo que es un romance secreto.

Terry se arrepintió de haber sido tan vocecilla interna le taladró el cerebro en ese momento. _"¿Por qué tenía que decirle de los cuentos de Brandon? "._

-¿Quién sabe si hasta divulgaron que era mi amante de turno?

-No, no es así, Candy, nadie ha dicho eso-Brandon lo había dicho, y hasta se lo había comentado, pero no podía decirle aquello a la rubia-. Recuerda que ya nadie tiene nada contra ti. Nadie tiene motivos para inventar algo así de ti.

-Pero sí tienen motivos para pensar que Al es mi novio.

-Seguramente lo han dicho porque le dedicaste esa canción. Es muy extraño verte manteniendo contacto con alguien del sexo masculino.

-¿Y quiénes son ellos para decidir, eh? ¿Acaso tengo que rendirles cuentas a todos para que dejen de chismear a mis espaldas?

-Vamos, Candy, no te molestes. Ya te dije que es mejor ignorarlos, son tontos chismorreos nada más.

-Tal vez sean así contigo. Pero es obvio que cuando se trata de mí no miden sus palabras-aseguró resignada.

-Lo hacen para molestarte, Candy, pero no debes darles el gusto.-Terry se atrevió a tomar sus manos por encima de la mesa y acercarse más a su rostro-. Sé que suena poco creíble si lo digo yo. Pero la verdad es que eres una gran persona, Candy. Y la mayoría de los que estudian en la academia lo saben, por eso actúan así. Tienen celos de tu madurez, y de tu capacidad de hacerle frente a todo el que te insulta.

-Incluso a ti…-dijo ella fugazmente, sintiendo que charlaba con un Terry diferente.

-Incluso a mí-repitió él dándole la razón-. Es raro encontrar a alguien que tenga tanta seguridad en si mismo como para hacerme frente a mí, aún cuando sabe que está en desventaja. Por eso hablan de ti. Critican lo que quisieran tener.

Candy suspiró una vez más antes de desviar la mirada al camino junto al parque. Cayó en cuenta de que sus manos seguían unidas cuando dos personas pasaron junto a ella, sonriendo y mirándoles como si fueran una pareja. Sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas, separó sus manos sin quitarlas totalmente de la mesa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él viendo como retraía su mirada.

-Creo…que piensan que somos una pareja.

-¿Quiénes?

-Todo mundo que nos mira. Piensan que somos novios, por tomarnos de la mano-a la rubia le costó mucho decir aquello sin titubear, y Terry lo notó.

En vez de cohibirse, de retroceder y de empeñarse en demostrar que no era su caso, el castaño tomó sus manos de nueva cuenta y se acercó a su rostro para darle un beso.

Era el tercero que le daba. _"Y el segundo que le robo también"_, pensó él con picardía. Suaves y deliciosos toques sobre sus labios aumentaron la temperatura para ambos. Terry concluyó que no había estado soñando en las dos veces anteriores. Besar a esa rubia era la experiencia más excitante que había tenido en su corta vida. Un calor conocido en su bajo vientre le exigió a gritos que penetrara en su boca.

Candy, al sentir la intromisión de su lengua salió del trance. Estaba tan ensimismada disfrutando de las caricias de sus labios que no notó el momento en el que se había rendido a su voluntad. Pero no más…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?-fue todo lo que pudo decir al separarse de él- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Tal vez en lo mismo que tú pensaste cuando te quedaste quieta y me correspondiste.

-¡Eres un idiota, Terry Granderson!-lo insultó antes de levantarse de la mesa- ¡Y si creíste que puedes tratarme como al resto de tus "amigas" estas muy equivocado!

Terry tardó un par de minutos en entender su falta. Aunque Candy se hubiera mostrado sumisa, él se había propasado con ella. Tenia que pedirle disculpas cuanto antes si no quería que se repitiera la historia del ataque y la defensa otra vez.

Se levantó al instante y siguió el mismo camino que ella había tomado. Se le hizo un poco difícil escoger entre los dos caminos en los que se dividía la intersección, pero al final supuso que la rubia se dirigía a salida principal del parque. Supo que no se había equivocado cuando la vio parada en la acera, probablemente esperando un taxi.

-Candy, te debo una disculpa. Me he comportado como un animal contigo-habló con sinceridad cuando estuvo justo detrás de ella.

-Que bueno que lo reconoces. Un poco tarde por supuesto, así que ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer-se volvió para mirarlo con desprecio y nuevamente le dio la espalda.

-Candy tienes que escucharme, por favor-la tomó del brazo y la hizo mirarle a los ojos-. Sé que fue una falta de respeto lo que te hice, y te pido perdón por ello.

-Lo lamento, pero no es suficiente para redimir tus acciones-se zafó de su brazo con la justa intención de cruzar la calle-. Pensé que habías cambiado, pero veo que sigues siendo un desgraciado.

-¡Sí, si he cambiado, y ha sido todo por culpa tuya!-le espectó sujetándola de nueva cuenta, dejándole en claro que no la dejaría ir.

Terry se apresuró en retractarse a comprender lo que había dicho. ¿Estaba admitiendo que realmente había cambiado por una chiquilla? ¿Lo estaba confesando?

-Perdóname, Candy-habló después de respirar hondamente-. No era mi intención tratarte de ese modo.

La rubia evadió su mirada mientras revisaba su brazo. Las marcas de las largas manos masculinas se borraron en poco segundos.

-¿Te hice daño?

-No-contestó ella aún con el ceño fruncido y la mirada esquiva.

-Perdóname, Candy-se atrevió a tomar sus manos y a acortar el espacio entre ellos-. Créeme que no quería ofenderte. Es sólo que…a veces no sé por qué hago ciertas cosas. De verdad, perdóname.

La rubia lo miró aún con desconfianza. Estudió su rostro con detalle, buscando en él alguna señal que desmintiera sus palabras. Se mordió la lengua antes de darle la razón a sus sentidos. ¿Cómo no perdonarlo cuando resultaba tan convincente?

Sus ojos azules mostraban verdadero arrepentimiento, sus manos cálidas sosteniendo las suyas le sugerían franqueza, y hasta su postura le decía que no estaba mintiendo esta vez.

Terry vestía una camisa azul celeste, un chaleco que se ajustaba a los músculos de sus brazos, un pantalón azul marino y un par de tenis que hacían juego con su atuendo. Su cabello, un poco más largo que el del resto de sus compañeros, estaba ligeramente despeinado por el viento. Se veía demasiado varonil, demasiado masculino y sobre todo, demasiado fiable para su paz mental. No había nada en él que le indicara que decía una mentira.

-Entonces, Candy-habló él ante su palpable mutismo-. ¿Me perdonas?

La rubia cerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por alejar cualquier pensamiento que involucrara a ese muchacho atractivo frente a ella. Tenía que pensar con la cabeza en frío si quería escoger bien sus palabras.

-De acuerdo. Te perdono-dijo antes de retirar sus manos con lentitud-. Pero si esto vuelve a repetirse, Terry, ya no habrán más disculpas, ni más oportunidades. Esta es la última vez que juegas conmigo, y te advierto que si intentas hacerlo otra vez, no voy a darme la vuelta y dejarte ileso.

-Entiendo. No se repetirá. Tienes mi palabra.

-Eso espero-concluyó ella antes de retomar sus pasos, esta vez, en una nueva dirección.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi casa. Tomaré el autobús que me lleva de regreso.

-No, espera-la detuvo sujetándola por tercera vez-. Te llevaré a tu casa.

-Creo que has hecho demasiadas cosas por mí en un día.

-No, de verdad, Candy. Déjame llevarte a tu casa, por favor. Tendrás que caminar mucho para llegar hasta la parada del autobús-insistió él.

-Me servirá de ejercicio.

-Pues no te irás, no permitiré que te vayas sola.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo piensas impedírmelo? ¿Me arrastraras por todo el parque hasta llegar a tu coche? ¿Y estando ahí, me atarás y amordazarás para que no grite?-lo retó ella, dándole a entender que no la asustaba.

-Candy…-Terry cerró los ojos un instante, antes de usar su mejor arma contra ella: la humildad-. Por favor. Deja que te lleve a tu casa. Quiero asegurarme de que llegues sana y salva. Por favor.

Fue el tono de su voz, el brillo en sus ojos lo que le hizo imposible negarse a su petición. Podía mostrarse altiva, segura y hasta retante cuando él la miraba con desafío; pero mientras él se mostrara sincero y delicado con ella, jamás podría rechazarlo.

-Está bien. Llévame a mi casa-aceptó sin dar su brazo a torcer del todo-. Pero ni una más de tus bromas, Terry.

El castaño asintió en silencio y camino sin siquiera rozarla hasta el estacionamiento del parque. Le abrió la puerta para que subiera al coche y luego él mismo se subió para ponerlo en marcha. Como era su costumbre, encendió el reproductor de música sin poner demasiada atención a la emisora sintonizada.

Pero al cabo de un rato, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar ponerle atención a la pista que sonaba. La canción compuesta por Alberto Vázquez hacía tantos años, "Perdóname mi vida", parecía recordarles los últimos momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Candy desvió su mirada hacia la ventanilla, negándose a admitir si quiera a si misma, lo bien que se había sentido recibiendo los besos de Terry.

* * *

El convertible negro se detuvo con lentitud frente a la casa de la rubia. Cuando el castaño apagó el auto, únicamente los rodeó el silencio.

-Gracias por traerme-dijo ella sin mirarle a los ojos.

-No hay cuidado. No me lo agradezcas-habló él en el mismo tono retraído.

-Bien…adiós-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir antes de tomar la manilla de la puerta.

-Candy, espera…-Terry la sujetó rápidamente al notar que se marchaba.

La rubia se extrañó por su gesto y descubrió que él también estaba confundido. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, él aflojó el agarre en su brazo.

-Yo…quería preguntarte… ¿cuándo comenzaremos a hacer ese trabajo?

-¿Trabajo?

-El de historia de la música. ¿Recuerdas?-preguntó él con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ah sí. Lo olvidaba-Candy se sentía desorientada, como si se hubiese perdido en un punto de la conversación-. Supongo que podemos hacerlo en dos días. La prórroga es hasta el miércoles.

-Entonces, ¿nos reuniremos mañana en la biblioteca?

-Tal vez. ¿No tienes nada pendiente mañana?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Tocar en la tarima del patio, ensayar en el laboratorio de guitarra. Tú sabes, pendientes con tu grupo.

-No lo sé. Oscar no mencionó ninguna práctica en el laboratorio. Y aunque tengamos que tocar en la tarima, les puedo pedir que lo pospongan por el día de mañana.

-Eso sería estupendo. Yo puedo hablar con mi grupo también, mañana nos toca practicar en el laboratorio de guitarra, pero podemos hacerlo temprano.

-Entonces nos veríamos… ¿al final de la última clase?

-Creo que sí. La última clase que tenemos mañana es audio perceptiva, y por lo que escuché, nos dejaran salir más temprano de lo normal.

-Eso nos dará suficiente tiempo para hacer una buena parte del trabajo.

-Sí. Aunque no lo terminemos todo, podremos avanzar más de la mitad.

-Perfecto. Tú hablas entonces con los de tu grupo y…

-Y tú hablas con los de tu grupo también-completó ella la frase sin terminar-. Sólo espero que no se molesten.

-¿Quiénes, tus amigas?

-Yo me refería a tus compañeros. Seguramente ellos querrán practicar contigo en los momentos libres que tengan.

-No hay cuidado, ellos saben que tengo otras ocupaciones aparte de practicar en la banda.

-Bien-asintió ella y de nuevo se hundieron en un incómodo silencio-. Bueno…hablaremos mañana de esto…adiós-sintiendo el ambiente tenso, tomó la manilla y se apresuró a salir del auto.

-Hasta mañana, Candy-le recordó con una sonrisa que su despedida no sería muy larga.

-Hasta mañana, Terry-fue lo último que escuchó de ella, porque la rubia caminó a un paso acelerado hasta el pórtico de la casa y desapareció en un parpadeo detrás de la puerta.

Terry encendió su auto otra vez y lo colocó en marcha. Mirando el bonito atardecer frente a él, sonrió pensando en el trabajo pendiente que los mantendría a ambos unidos durante los siguientes dos días.

**Notas finales:** ¡Holas a todas y todos! Después de lo que para mí fue como un siglo AL FIN regreso con ustedes y a las actualizaciones, jijiji. Y antes de hablar de todo, quisiera explicarles las razones que me mantuvieron lejos por tanto tiempo (creo que al menos les debo eso, ¿verdad?).

Hace algún tiempo, tuve un pequeño inconveniente en otro de los rincones del Candy mundo, pues una de mis historias fue usada sin mi consentimiento para hacer una adaptación, y bueno, eso provocó que perdiera mis ánimos para escribir. Por supuesto, como toda persona normal, ahora intento dejar ese altercado en el pasado y para muestra un botón, aquí les traigo el cap que desde hace mucho debí entregarles. Entiendo que esta no es suficiente excusa para ausentarme por tanto tiempo, pero espero que al menos puedan entenderme. En pago, les prometo continuar escribiendo y actualizándoles c/2 semanas, todo como antes.

En fin, pasado el trago amargo, les hablo del cap. Como vemos, una vez más, nuestro Terry demuestra que el amor es ciego porque sólo un ciego creería que la pecas está de novio con su propio hermano (bueno, démosle indulgencia, el pobre no sabía que era su hermano…pero como se puso celoso, ¿verdad? Jajaja); y para colmo no sólo se mostró arrogante sino que al final se atreve a robarle un beso a la pecas (Mm eso seguro a ninguna le molesta, jejeje). Uno de estos días Candy no lo va a perdonar si le sigue lanzando respuestas tan ambiguas, jejeje.

Antes de que lo olvide, las canciones que disfrutamos en este cap, fueron y son cortesía de:

-"Por ti", del exitoso grupo mexicano Belanova. Les dejo la canción al alcance de un clic:

http:/ www. /watch?v=olADiNAeK64&feature =PlayList&p=E17937F2441FF974&playnext_from=PL&playnext =1&index=17 (sin espacios)

-"Perdóname mi vida", de Alejandro Vázquez, que aunque no añadí la letra, si se las dejo para que confirmen, que al menos para el momento, concuerda bien (para que Terry se la dedicara, claro está :D). Si lo quieren comprobar, aquí les dejo la dirección:

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= cHGZcDKU v-g (sin espacios)

Auro, me alegra que te haya gustado el beso del cap anterior porque entonces este también te gustara (y si no es así, me lo avisas con un review, ¿vale?).

EDStarblue, ante todo quiero darte la bienvenida a mi fic (bueno tal vez lleves tiempo leyéndome pero este es el 1er review que recibo de tu parte así que eso amerita bienvenida, jejeje). Con respecto a tu comentario, te diré que yo al menos no voy a correrte diciendo "si no te gusta, no lo leas", para mí toda crítica tiene importancia y eso más bien ayuda al autor a crecer. Ahora sí para hablarte un poco de ello, pues sí, esta es la 2da vez que le intentan hacer algo a la pecas (pero la 1ra no fue con alcohol ni drogas, ¿eh?), incluso tal vez me excediera tocando un tema algo polémico pero tuve que hacerlo así para crear la escena que quería. Mm sólo quería que supieras que estoy al tanto de que es la 2da vez que uso el tema y que todo lo escribo tiene su explicación (aunque tarde en llegar, pero prometo que llega, jijiji). Espero que este cap nuevo cap sea de tu agrado y si no me lo dices con un review, ¿vale? Aquí estaré para lo que sea ;-)

Eli de Grandchester, pasado el trago fuerte me alegra que aún quieras leerme, jejeje. Y pues como querías romance (y tenía que compensar el cap pasado), aquí dejé otro de esos momentos sublimes que tanto disfrutamos nosotras las Terryfans. Por supuesto, si no quedas satisfecha tu escríbeme y buscamos solución, jejeje.

Lizethr, en primera espero que la incertidumbre no te haya matado porque sé que me ausente por mucho tiempo, y en segunda que bueno que el cap anterior te gustó a pesar de la parte feita, y claro, para compensarlo todo aquí les traigo otro beso hermoso y la promesa de que el next cap estará… ¡intenso! Ya luego si quieres replicarme con algo como: no fue un buen cap, tú me envías un review y solucionamos, jejeje.

¡Valerys! Antes que nada, quiero decirte que me desinfle de preocupación al saber que pese a todo la parte fea de las lesbis si la compensó el beso en el cap anterior, jejeje; pero para ser más justos aquí te complací: un beso entre Terry y Candy ¡lúcida! (el que la pecas reaccionara así no es culpa mía, jajaja). Si voy a agregar a más personajes o no…Mm, no puedo dar respuesta concreta, sólo que por los momentos voy a dejar este panorama así (tengo que tenderle una manito a Terry, ¿no? Jejeje). Con respecto a los temas que usaré para el festival de rock, te cuento que si el que te gusten grupos que canten "rock de verdad" es ser una mujer con gustos masculinos pues ya somos 2 entonces, jejeje; a mi me gustan las canciones de Rocks fuertes pero también que sean movidas, y para el festival tengo ubicada una canción que me gustó de una peli y algo de Blink 182 (aaaa mejor ya no te doy mas adelantos, jejeje).

¡Conny! Como siempre, tus reviews me hacen reír, jejeje, ¿qué es eso de un cap 90? Sí apenas vamos por el 10 ahora, jajaja. De Alex puedo decirte que le des una oportunidad, además, como ves Terry ya esta sintiendo celos hasta del hermano de ella, jajaja (eso es normal en él, ¿verdad?). Y claro, para compensar la parte incómoda del cap pasado quise traerles este beso, que no sé si pueda repetirlo 90 veces porque ya ves como reacciona la pecas (risa malvada, jajaja). En cuanto a todas esas preguntas que aún tienes, jejeje, no te preocupes que las iré respondiendo en los caps por venir. Me costó un poquitín ubicar la canción que me dejaste porque la añadiste de review en el cap 1, jejeje, y debo decirte que "tu corazón" ya la había oído antes pero igual me la descargué para oírla de nuevo (de hecho, me ayudó a decidirme a volver y a terminar este cap, así que te dejo mi gratitud por eso, jejeje). Por lo del festival de rock tú no te preocupes que ya tengo algo planeado y aunque no es romántico…¡será una bomba! PROMETIDO, jejeje. Antes de que lo olvide, mi amiga Ruby y yo nos estamos sincronizando ya para traerles prontito un nuevo cap de ADS, no se me olvida que aún se los debo, jejeje.

Tania, me alegra que pese a todo no te hayas asustado con la parte incómoda del cap anterior y claro en pago a ese detalle ahora dejé otra escena de un beso para que sigas imaginándote con Terry en el lugar de Candy, jajaja. Si no te gusto me lo avisas con un review, ¿vale?

Annita, siento mucho que tu máquina se haya dañado, pero si te sirve de consuelo a mi se me dañó mi monitor y gracias a Dios que tenía uno de repuesto viejito, jejeje. Con respecto a los últimos caps, las partes que mas disfruto siempre es cuando Terry cuida de la pecas, y claro cuando la besa (risa malvada, jajaja). Por ADS no sabía que lo leías, pero me da gusto y pues si aún no le dejas review tu no te preocupes que en alguno de los futuros caps podrás hacerlo, jejeje; en realidad ADS lo tengo abandonado pero ya estoy sincronizándome con mi amiga Ruby y ambas prometimos traerles prontito el next cap, así que no tendrán que esperar tanto después de todo. Por cierto amiga, de las canciones que me diste la que más disfruté fue la de Gloria Trevi "Con los ojos cerrados" (esta la tengo entre mis carpetitas y la voy a usar incluso de inspiración para el prox cap…ya veras, jejeje); "a tu lado" si no la había oído antes pero me pareció muy bonita también.

Gema, antes que nada te doy la bienvenida a mí historia y te agradezco que aunque llevabas tiempo leyéndome te animaras a escribirme un review, jejeje. También quiero disculparme contigo porque me he tardado tanto en actualizar peor la verdad ese pequeño percance que tuve me tenía bloqueada. Espero que este nuevo cap que les traigo compense la espera, y sino me lo avisas con un review, ¿vale?

Reyko, primero que nada, permíteme darte la bienvenida a mi fic y agradecerte por este review que me has dejado, jejeje. En verdad quiero agradecerte por esas lindas palabras que me dejas y pues, jeje, aquí seguiré por ti y por todas las chicas que como yo, siempre quieren leer más sobre esta historia y esta parejita tan querida. Y aunque tarde bastante en actualizar (aunque tenía una razón para andar así de ausente), prometo abocarme de nuevo a la historia para seguirlas deleitando con más y más caps. Espero que este nuevo cap te anime a continuar el fic y claro esta, sino es así, me lo comentas con un review.

**Avances del próximo cap:** Tal como Terry esperaba, el dichoso trabajito de historia que tiene en común con Candy los ayuda a unirse más. Por los eventos recientes, la pecas empieza a pensar en frío sobre la relación que mantiene con Terry, pero caminando por los pasillos de la academia se topa con un escenario totalmente inesperado.

Como es mi costumbre, quiero hablarles de la segunda historia que publico aquí, junto con mi amiga, Ruby-PknaPcosa:

AMOR, DESEO Y SANGRE

Esta vez, quiero darles razón de ella porque tampoco la he actualizado en bastante tiempo. Ya ven que, mi amiga Ruby, con quien escribo el fic en cuestión, tuvo un percance similar al que tuve yo en ese rincón del Candy mundo, y pues cuando lo supimos fue un acuerdo tácito el darnos tiempo para reflexionar, aunque nunca pensamos que sería tanto. El caso es que ambas estamos conscientes de que debemos seguir la historia, así que a las lectoras de ADS, les pido una disculpa y en retribución les digo que prontito les haré la entrega de un nuevo cap de esta historia, les doy mi palabra :D.

Y entonces amigas, llegamos a la parte donde me toca decirles hasta lueguito, pero antes les recuerdo que todo lo que quieran enviarme, sean críticas o tomates, pueden hacérmelos llegar con un review.

Nos leemos en 2 semanitas, ¡bye!


	11. Decepción

**Decepción**

Un nuevo inicio de una nueva semana era lo que significaba el día lunes para todos los neoyorkinos. Pero para Candy y para Terry significaba una cuenta regresiva para la fecha de entrega de su trabajo en común.

Había sido agradable, incluso lindo compartir el día sábado con Terry. Candy tuvo que darse una manotada en la frente cada minuto del día domingo en que pensaba en ello, en vez de concentrarse en la redacción de su pendiente de historia de la música. Había logrado avanzar más de 4 páginas y media. Pero para su mala suerte, el trabajo debía constar de unas diez páginas.

Pensando en ello, se armó de valor para hablarle a su compañero de estudios. Sabía que debía verlo al final de la última clase, pero sólo ella, Ruby y Carola sabían que el prof. de armonización había suspendido la clase por necesidad de ultimar los detalles relacionados con su cátedra para el próximo festival de guitarra.

Eran las 3:45 PM, y gran parte de la clase 04 todavía estaba en la cafetería, conversando amenamente. Parada en la entrada estaba la rubia, con la carpeta y su trabajo en mano, buscando entre las mesas. No le extrañó que Terry estuviera sentado en una de las más céntricas, pero si la acobardó un poco la cantidad de muchachos que estaban a su alrededor.

Respiró hondamente antes de avanzar con paso decidido hasta donde él estaba. Todas las miradas se clavaron en ella cuando estuvo frente al grupo masculino, e igualmente se acallaron las risas y las voces.

-A…hola-pronunció torpemente al saberse el centro de las miradas. Le tomó un segundo inclinarse levemente para ver al castaño-. Te, Terry, pensé que podíamos comenzar a hacer el trabajo que tenemos pendiente.

Todos voltearon a verlo a él, unos con curiosidad, otros con deseos de que la dejara en ridículo.

-¿Y la clase de armonización? Pensé que trabajaríamos al final de la última clase.

-Y es así. Pero, el prof. ya dejo dicho en la oficina principal que no dará la clase hoy. Tiene que arreglar unos detalles en su cátedra para el próximo festival y…bueno…yo pensé que, podríamos comenzar el trabajo ahora.

-Tenemos una hora libre. Genial-exclamó uno de ellos.

-Deberíamos aprovecharla practicando para el festival-dijo Brandon, insinuando sutilmente que deseaba le diera una negativa a la rubia.

-Brandon…-susurró Oscar por lo bajo, tratando de que Whiton no lo notara.

-Buena idea, Candy-asintió Terry antes de girarse hacia Brandon-. Así podremos tocar en el laboratorio al final de la tarde.

-Es una excelente idea, Terry. Te esperaremos entonces como a las… ¿5:30?

-Claro. A las 5:30 estaré en el patio-aseguró él antes de levantarse y tomar sus libros-. Hasta entonces, dejamos pendiente esta conversación.

-Sí, Terry.

-Nos vemos más tarde-se despidieron amigablemente los demás.

Candy, que estaba aún absorta de todo, le siguió el paso distanciándose un poco.

-¿Y bien, Candy? ¿No vas a decirme lo que has avanzado del trabajo?-preguntó él cansado de su retraimiento.

-Ah, sí, tienes razón-contestó antes de avanzar un poco más rápido para caminar a su lado. Extrajo de la carpeta un par de hojas y se las mostró al momento-. Traté de avanzar mucho, pero apenas y pude llegar a escribir 4 páginas.

-Está bien, no importa. Apuesto a que podemos avanzar bastante hoy-fue todo lo que dijo antes de sumergirse en un largo silencio.

Candy empezaba a acostumbrarse a que todos volcaran sus miradas en ella. Mientras estuviera cerca de Granderson siempre sería así. Con pereza ubicaron la que sería su mesa de trabajo y se pusieron a investigar sin perder tiempo.

* * *

-Al fin terminó el día-aclamó Carola-. Pensé que nunca iban a dar las 6.

-Eso es porque lo estabas deseando mucho. Los días lunes son muy fastidiosos, y es por eso que se nos hacen los más largos-explicó Ruby.

-Tal vez sea eso. Pero lo importante de todo es que el día terminó, y que estuvimos mejor que nunca en nuestro ensayo.

-Pues sí. Fue genial tener el laboratorio de guitarra reservado para tocar nosotras. Aunque a Alex y a Calvin no les importa donde toquemos-siguió Ruby la idea de su amiga.

-A propósito, Candy, tengo la ligera impresión de que Alex te miró mucho durante el ensayo-insinuó Carola-. ¿Fue así?

-Sí, fue así. Pero lo hizo porque le sorprendió mi control de la guitarra. Me lo dijo apenas terminamos de tocar-respondió la rubia con desinterés.

-Y supongo que le pusiste tanta atención a su comentario como a la reunión con Granderson.

-¿Qué dices, Ruby?

-Chicas, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar unas sodas? Tenemos tiempo de sobra, si apenas son las 6-interrumpió Carola la pequeña confrontación de su amiga.

Ambas aceptaron gustosas, y Ruby, aunque reticente, decidió obviar el tema de cierto castaño caprichoso para no incomodar a la rubia. Después de todo, sólo quedaba un día antes de que Candy entregara el famoso trabajo con Granderson.

* * *

-Su nacimiento, sus comienzos musicales, parte de su vida personal… ¿Qué más falta, Candy?-preguntó Terry sin despegar los ojos del libro abierto en sus manos.

-Creo…que nada. El resumen se llevó perfectamente 10 páginas. Tenemos su nacimiento, su vida, sus trabajos y composiciones…creo que la prof. no va a poder replicarnos-contestó la rubia complacida del trabajo que habían creado.

-Bien, entonces terminamos. Será el 10 más fácil que obtengo en mi vida.

-No fue tan fácil. Recuerda lo que tuvimos que investigar-señaló ella guardando en su bolso varios papeles y cuadernos.

-Sí, pero comparado a todo lo demás, este ha sido el trabajo más fácil que nos han asignado. ¿No crees?

-Tal vez. Esperemos que el resumen sea lo que ella esperaba.

-Lo será. Estoy seguro de ello-dijo él mirándole sonriente, levantándose para mirarle a los ojos.

-Tú…hoy tocaran en la tarima, ¿verdad?-al ver su rostro confundido, decidió ser más explicita-. Es decir, tu banda y tú.

-Ah sí, hoy tocaremos allá. Deberías ir a vernos.

-No lo sé. Carola y Ruby tal vez tengan otros planes.

-Entiendo-Terry se colgó la mochila al hombro antes de voltearse para despedirse-. Si tu banda no tiene otros planes, ve a vernos en el patio a las 5, Candy.

-De acuerdo…adiós, Terry.

El castaño le sonrió por última vez antes de dejar la biblioteca. Sin entender por qué, Candy sintió la necesidad de que debía estar ahí en la hora acordada. De alguna forma o manera, tenía que ir.

* * *

-Que bueno que ya terminaste ese trabajo, Candy-dijo Carola untándole mayonesa a su pan.

-Así podemos tener más tiempo para ensayar-la siguió Ruby dándole un sorbo más a su bebida.

-Y hablando de ensayos, ¿nuestras compañeras de banda nos dejarían sentarnos con ellas?-inquirió Alex parado frente a ellas con su bandeja.

-Por supuesto, Alex. Siempre podemos hacer dos espacios más en nuestra mesa-aceptó Carola moviéndose junto a Ruby para abrirles espacio en la banca.

-¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado, Candy?-le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Oh, para nada. Adelante-le respondió ella igual de sonriente.

-Sé que suena raro decirlo, pero me has impresionado, Candy.

La rubia le miró extrañada al escuchar su comentario. Un ligero vistazo a las caras de sus amigas le dejo en claro la insinuación pícara que ambas le estaban haciendo con sus sonrisas.

-¿Yo impresionarte? ¿Y esta vez qué fue? ¿Mi torpeza al ponerle demasiada sal a la sopa?-preguntó ella tratando de sonar bromista.

-No, no fue eso. Fue más bien tu gran capacidad para tocar la guitarra.

-Ah, con que fue eso-dijo la rubia mirando con intención a sus amigas.

-Ruby ya nos había dicho a Alex y a mí que eras buena tocando, pero el día que te escuchamos tocar en la tarima nos dejaste mudos-explicó Calvin después de darle una mordida a su sándwich.

-Eres una diosa tocando la guitarra. Me pregunto si eres tan buena bailando.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa y burlas a broma no se hicieron esperar por parte de sus amigas.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no bailo-aclaró Candy-. Pienso que la música de ahora no es para bailar sino para…

-¿Para manosear y convencer a tu pareja de baile de que unos cuantos besos no significan nada?

-¡Alex!-exclamó Carola con una sonrisa muy mal disimulada.

-¿Qué? Creo que todos estamos concientes de que la mayoría de la música actual propicia ese tipo de situaciones. Concuerdo contigo, Candy.

-Pues…yo no iba decir eso exactamente, pero…

-Descuida, te comprendo. Siento que el baile es parte de nuestra carrera como músicos. Es justo por eso que lo mencioné.

-El baile también es parte de mi carrera, pero siempre me he abstenido de bailar ciertos tipos de canciones para evitar esas situaciones.

-Ahora tengo mis dudas. Una guitarrista debe saber bailar.

-Y yo, soy una guitarrista que sabe bailar, Alex-aseguró la rubia-. Pero si no me crees apenas pueda demostrártelo, lo haré.

-¿Qué tal en el festival de guitarra? Habrá mucha música y de varios géneros-propuso Ruby retándola.

-No hay problema. Y para que no quede ninguna duda de mis conocimientos del baile, no me opondré a bailar aunque sea el género más intolerable.

-Wow, eso me sorprende-dijo Ruby con cierta malicia-. Candy prefiere no correr ese tipo de riesgos la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Cierto. Y si Candy no demuestra ser una gran bailarina ese día, yo puedo bailar contigo entonces-se ofreció Carola con una sonrisa, tratando de apaciguar el ambiente.

-Perfecto. Aunque igual podemos bailar. No importa si Candy es un haz del baile o una pésima bailarina-dijo Alex antes de disponerse a degustar su pudín.

-Y hablando del festival, hoy se presentarán otros grupos para ensayar en la tarima-comentó Candy tratando de sonar casual.

-Todos los días se están presentando, Candy-le recordó Carola.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo pensé que, deberíamos ir un rato, para verlos tocar. Es decir, sería bueno ver a la competencia.

-No lo sé, Candy. Perderíamos mucho tiempo que podemos invertir en nuestros propios ensayos.

-Recordemos que sólo nos quedan 2 semanas. Ésta y la siguiente. La presentación es el sábado de la próxima semana-concordó Calvin con la chica.

-Vamos, chicos, no sean tan alarmistas. Yo pienso que Candy tiene razón. Ver un rato a la competencia nos dará una idea de cuanto debemos mejorar-apoyó Alex a la rubia.

-Además nos hace falta distraernos un poco. Esta mañana ensayamos un rato, y ya sólo nos falta acoplar unas notas-completó Carola el pequeño motín.

-De acuerdo, está bien, ustedes ganan. Podemos estar un rato en el patio y ver los primeros grupos. Pero sin falta, todos en el laboratorio de batería a las 5: 00PM. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

-A la orden, capitana-ironizó Alex levantándose con su bandeja ya vacía.

-Estaremos allí sin falta, muchachas. Hasta entonces-aseguró Calvin siguiendo al rubio.

-Hasta entonces-repitió Ruby con un acento más serio.

-Nos vemos luego, Alex-se despidió Carola con una sonrisa.

No pasaron ni dos segundos después de que ambos muchachos salieron de la cafetería cuando Carola y Ruby comenzaron su conversación con la rubia.

-Yo creo que Alex te pone demasiada atención, Candy-comentó insinuantemente Ruby.

-Ay por favor, chicas, ustedes saben que no es algo importante. Es decir, él es un muchacho bueno, pero….jamás lo miraría de esa manera.

-Vamos, Candy, no te niegues desde el comienzo-insistió Carola.

-No hemos dicho que podrían ser pareja y ya te estás negando.

-No se trata de eso, ustedes saben como soy yo. No quiero amoríos con nadie de esta academia, Ruby.

-Está bien. Salgamos al patio y veamos tocar a todos los chicos de esta academia con los que no te involucraras amorosamente-propuso Carola con cierta intención oculta.

La rubia fingió fastidio y desinterés, pero el acertado comentario de su amiga estuvo rondando en su mente por largo rato.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a tocar?-preguntó Brandon mientras conectaba adecuadamente el bajo que usaría en la siguiente interpretación.

Para ellos, era como si los estudiantes frente a la tarima no estuvieran presentes. Y de hecho así lo pensaban. Poco les importaba lo que se dijera de ellos 3.

-Me gustaría algo más suave-confesó Oscar- Algo diferente a lo que tocaremos el día del festival, como de Reik, por ejemplo-su petición confundió a sus compañeros, por ello decidió ser honesto-. Sería bueno confundirlos para que no piensen que pueden superarnos.

-Buena idea. Pero, ¿más suave?-se quejó el rubio.

-Contrario a lo que pienses, Brandon, yo creo que Oscar tiene razón-le dijo Terry con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Me gustaría por una vez ser sólo el vocalista.

-Ahhhhh-ironizaron los dos mirándose con burla fingiendo romanticismo ante la petición del castaño.

-Ya en serio, muchachos, no es para burlarse-se defendió él.

-Claro, no es de broma que quieras ser el "vocalista" en una canción romántica-se burló Brandon.

-No tiene que ser romántica.

-Pero claro que lo será, Terry. Las canciones de Reik son todas románticas-reafirmó Oscar.

-Podemos escoger la menos romántica entonces.

Ambos muchachos miraron al castaño antes de mirarse y pensar meramente en la canción que interpretarían.

-Tocaremos "Que vida la mía"-dictaminó Oscar.

-Sí. Es la más movida y la menos empalagosa-aceptó Brandon antes de tomar su lugar en la tarima.

Terry suspiró en son de conformismo antes de ubicarse frente al micrófono. Brandon por naturaleza, decidió tomar la guitarra eléctrica, y aunque Oscar no era muy diestro en la guitarra acústica comenzó a ajustarla a su gusto.

Cuando los altavoces comenzaron a sonar todos se desconectaron de sus conversaciones. Varias exclamaciones se escucharon por lo bajo, dejando en claro que era sorprendente que la banda escogiera un tema tan diferente a los que acostumbraban interpretar.

-Que casualidad. El grupo de Granderson es el primero que toca-dijo Carola con fastidio.

Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en una de las bancas cercanas a la fuente del patio, pero aún desde esa distancia podían ver el espectáculo que había comenzado.

-No sabia que Oscar tocara tan bonito la guitarra acústica-comentó Ruby con una sonrisa.

-Ellos escogieron tocar Reik.

-¿Y eso qué, Candy?-inquirió Carola.

-Que no es muy común. Deberíamos acercarnos un poco. Estoy segura de que los que están más cerca de la tarima pueden saber por qué escogieron esa canción.

-Ya que insistes-aceptó Carola levantándose con la rubia.

Ruby, no del todo convencida, las imitó. Así empezaron a abrirse paso entre los estudiantes, algo que fue un tanto difícil de lograr. Todos querían escuchar a la banda de Granderson.

Me despierto en la mañana, para verte pasar  
Y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del día...  
Que vida, la mía...  
Aun no sé tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mí  
Y me paso todo el día imaginando tu risa...  
Que vida, la mía...  
No sé que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor  
Que acaricia tu piel...

Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte  
Dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte  
Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo  
Dame una señal, solo dame una mirada  
Si estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada  
Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por  
Probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...  
Solo dime que si...

-Es un tonto, pero no se puede negar que tiene buena voz-tuvo que aceptar Ruby después de escuchar un fragmento de la canción que interpretaba Terry.

-No sabía que Granderson era tan buen vocalista-reconoció Carola-. Me ha sorprendido.

-Debe serlo si tiene tanta fama en CAEMSA-agregó Candy aumentando el volumen de su voz para que ambas la escucharan.

Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti  
Y si duermo a solas sueño con tener tus caricias  
Que vida, la mía...  
Tengo todo este amor y sólo es para ti  
Y yo sólo me conformo con mirarte otro día  
Que vida, la mía...  
No sé que hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor  
Que acaricia tu piel...

Sólo quiero conversar, sólo quiero conocerte  
Dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte  
Yo sólo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo  
Dame una señal, sólo dame una mirada  
Si estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada  
Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por  
Probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...  
Sólo dime que si...

Aunque trataba de guiar su mirada al fondo de la multitud, Terry no logró desviar sus azules ojos de la rubia que estaba entre los demás estudiantes. Una idea traviesa pasó fugaz por su mente, y animado por la picardía decidió ponerla en práctica.

Avanzó un poco más hacia el frente, centrando su mirada en Candy, hecho que más de uno logró captar.

Sólo quiero conversar, sólo quiero conocerte  
Dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte  
Yo sólo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo  
Dame una señal, sólo dame una mirada  
Si estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada  
Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por  
Probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...  
Sólo dime que si...

Apenas la guitarra anunció el final de la canción, Terry retrocedió en el escenario para situarse junto a sus compañeros y cerrar la interpretación. Los aplausos y gritos enterraron por completo el breve instante que el castaño le dedicó a Candy.

* * *

-No me digas que no, Candy, yo sé lo que vi-insistió Ruby por tercera vez-. Granderson se acercó a la tarima, te miró, y comenzó a cantar.

-Bien, ¿y con eso qué?-la retó la rubia.

-¡Que te estaba dedicando la canción, Candy, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?

-No quiero ser alarmante, Candy, pero tengo que apoyar a Ruby esta vez-intervino Carola-. Granderson sí te dedicó esa canción. Y se supone que hablaste con él y le dejaste en claro los límites que habían entre ustedes.

-¡Y eso hice! ¡Seguramente le dedicó la canción a la chica que estaba detrás de mí!

-Está bien, está bien, Candy, no te enfades con nosotras.

-Te decimos esto porque no queremos que ese idiota te haga daño otra vez-aclaró Ruby.

-Lo sé, y se los agradezco, amigas. Pero si les digo que Granderson no tiene nada conmigo más que esa tontería de "compañeros de estudios" les estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Y nosotras te creemos, Candy. Sólo prométenos que cualquier cosa que pase con él, un roce, una palabra insinuante, nos vas a contar-le pidió Carola.

-Lo prometo. Ustedes son mis mejores amigas, cualquier cosa que me suceda, por muy insignificante que sea, siempre se las cuento. Y eso no va a cambiar con Granderson.

-Espero que mantengas tu palabra cuando comiences a acostarte con él.

-¡Ruby!-gritaron las dos escandalizadas.

-¿Qué? Al paso que vamos él te tendrá comiendo en la palma de su mano-se quejó ella.

-Claro que no. No soy diferente con él, ni con ningún otro hombre. No me dejaré engañar por sus palabras, si eso es lo que tiene en mente-aseguró la rubia indignada.

-Estoy segura de que así será, Candy. Y ahora dejemos de hablar de Granderson por un tiempo. Ya estoy cansada de que ese tipo nos ponga en contra a todas-decretó Carola en son de paz.

-Al fin alguien dice algo sensato-la siguió Ruby.

-Esperen chicas, yo…no puedo acompañarlas-Candy se quedó a varios pasos atrás de ellas-. Hoy tengo que llegar temprano a casa, se lo prometí a Al.

-¿Y te irás en autobús? ¿Cuándo será el día en que tu hermano te compré un auto?-preguntó Ruby.

-Cuando pueda arreglar su vida-contestó Candy irónica-. Ya tengo que irme o no podré llegar a tiempo. Hablaremos más mañana. Adiós, chicas.

-Adiós, Candy-se despidieron a coro ambas mientras la rubia desaparecía en una carrera.

* * *

-No… ¿por qué justamente hoy tenía que retrasarse el autobús?-se quejó mientras veía como las luces comenzaban a encenderse.

Eran las 6: 30 PM, y Candy no tenía ningún consuelo porque la parada estaba completamente vacía. Únicamente ella esperaba al autobús de esa ruta.

-Buenas tardes, Srita. ¿Tiene problemas para ir a su casa?-escuchó una voz mientras se lamentaba contra el cartel de los horarios del autobús.

-¡Terry!-grande fue su sorpresa ver el Ferrari del castaño frente a ella.

-Hola, Candy. ¿Estás esperando el autobús?

-¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer en la parada?-ironizó ella con fastidio.

-Ya, está bien, no tienes que ser tan ruda. Anda, sube-se inclinó para abrirle la puerta.

-Yo…no gracias, Terry. Esperaré a que pase el autobús.

-¿A qué hora? ¿Cuándo tu hija tenga su última contracción y traiga al mundo a tu nieto?-usó el sarcasmo en su contra-. Mejor sube, Candy, y no te hagas de rogar.

Con gesto de molestia y fingido fastidio la rubia se subió lentamente al auto. Con gran habilidad, Terry se metió en el tráfico neoyorkino y no dijo una palabra hasta que pasó la zona de semáforos.

-Tengo que darte las gracias, Candy.

-¿Eh?

-Hoy fuiste a ver mi interpretación-aclaró él sin despegar la vista del frente.

-Que bueno que lo mencionas, porque justo quería decirte que, durante tu interpretación, me dio la ligera impresión de que me dedicaste la canción.

-¿Eso era todo lo que ibas a mencionarme al respecto? Pensé que ibas a criticar mi voz.

-No hace falta que lo diga, pero no se puede criticar como cantas-habló arrastrando las palabras-. Lo haces muy bien.

-Viniendo de ti eso es un cumplido, con todas las de la ley.

-Supongo que sí-aceptó ella con una sonrisa.

Durante todo el camino conversaron de las presentaciones, los ensayos y un sin fin de detalles acerca del próximo festival de la academia. Apenas pudieron notarlo, ya estaban frente a la casa de Candy.

-Gracias por traerme, Terry. Me ahorraste una gran reprimenda por parte de mi hermano-confesó ella sintiéndose en confianza con él.

-Cuando quieras. El que está en deuda aquí contigo soy yo, "compañera de estudios".

-Bueno, entonces estamos a mano. Adiós, Terry-se despidió ella con una sonrisa, dispuesta a bajar del auto.

-Aún no-y diciendo esto la retuvo del brazo y buscó sus labios con prisa, dándoles apenas una caricia que, aunque inocente, la hizo sonrojar-. Ahora, si estamos a mano.

La rubia, sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento y el valor para hablar, sujetó fuertemente sus libros y se apresuró a salir del coche. Con la misma rapidez entró al mobiliario. El castaño sonrió pícaramente, sabiendo que se había excedido un poco con Candy, pero no lo lamentó ni un segundo camino a su casa.

* * *

Era inaudito, inaceptable, reprochable, y vergonzoso. Y aún así, Candy no dejaba de pensar en ese beso que había recibido de Granderson.

_"Fue sólo un beso, Candy, un beso robado nada más. Un beso…dulce…tierno…cautivador…"_. La rubia revivía el cúmulo de sensaciones que experimentó por el simple roce recibido. _"No puedo creer que me haya besado…Y no puedo creer que esté suspirando como una tonta"._

El chocar con la pared de la realidad fue duro para ella. El haber disfrutado tanto de esa sencilla caricia era lo que lo hacía tan inaceptable para su conciencia. Se sentó frente a su tocador y cepilló su cabello un par de veces más de lo usual antes de bajar a desayunar.

Alberto se extrañó que su hermana le pusiera poca atención a su comida esa mañana, especialmente cuando ella era la primera en devorar todo el desayuno que la Sra. Silvina preparaba cada nuevo día. Y aunque él insistió en llevarla a la academia, ella le dijo que tomaría el autobús.

El camino a CAEMSA le ayudó a pensar. Le había gustado el beso de Terry, era verdad; pero no tenía que admitirlo, ni mucho menos confesarlo. Quería estar a su lado, saber más de él y despertar en él el mismo interés que él había despertado en ella. Pero para ello, tendría que dejarle en claro que, como amigos, no debían cruzar la línea de la amistad.

Justo pensaba en ello cuando atravesó las puertas de la academia. Quedamente extrajo las llaves de su casillero para tenerlas listas apenas estuviera frente a el. Pero antes de cruzar el pasillo que la llevaba hasta el área de los lockers, se percató del sonido de una voz que hace mucho no escuchaba…

-Te extrañé tanto, Terry. Pensé que no te volvería a ver-le bastó con asomar un poco la cabeza para ver en el pasillo a Susana Marnell, colgada del cuello de su novio-. ¿Me extrañaste tú?

-Cada segundo desde que te fuiste-respondió él con una sonrisa, rodeándola con ambos brazos al nivel de su cintura-. Me pareció una eternidad.

-A mí también me lo pareció. Pero me da un poco de curiosidad-dijo ella con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué fue lo que más extrañaste de mí?

-No podría decirlo a ciencia cierta. Pero creo que lo que más extrañé de ti, fue besarte. Nadie puede hacerme sentir lo que tú.

-¿En serio? Entonces te daré muchos besos para reponer todos los que no te di en este mes que estuvimos separados-le aseguró ella antes de besarlo y ser correspondida.

Candy no pudo ver más. Se giró sobre sus talones y se apoyó en la pared que concluía el pasillo. Se llevó su mano derecha a la boca y cerró los ojos para meditar bien sus acciones.

Terry Granderson era un mentiroso, de eso no había duda. Pero lo peor de todo es que ella también había sido engañada por él. _"Extrañaste sus besos…y justo ayer estabas besándome a mí"_, pensó con desilusión; su única conclusión posible es que él la había usado como distracción en todo el tiempo que su novia estuvo lejos. Recordó las palabras que ella misma le había dicho apenas supo que él deseaba salir con ella: _"¿Cómo puedo compensarte? ¿Accediendo a acostarme contigo durante el tiempo en que tu novia no esté?"_; debió seguir con su actitud distante y desconfiada, en vez de pensar que Granderson realmente quería ser su amigo. Nuevamente, Ruby y Carola tenían razón: Terry Granderson era un desgraciado.

* * *

-Dios, 7:30 AM-exclamó Ruby al verla entrar al salón-. ¿Dónde estabas, Candy?

-Te guardamos un puesto, aunque pensamos que no ibas a llegar a tiempo para la primera hora-habló Carola invitándola a sentarse junto a ellas.

-El prof. no ha llegado, ¿verdad?-ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza- Entonces síganme. Tengo algo que hacer

Candy continuó su marcha sin detenerse a mirar si la seguían o no, pero esta actitud desafiante alertó a Carola y a Ruby, y no dudaron en seguirla. La tres dieron a parar en la oficina de la prof. Mongar.

-Buenos días, jóvenes. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-preguntó la regordeta mujer frente al escritorio, arreglando varias carpetas.

-Prof. Mongar, lamento mucho molestarla, pero necesito pedirle un favor-habló Candy con decisión.

-Usted dirá, Srita. Whiton.

-Deseo que me asigné otro compañero de estudios para su clase. No deseo trabajar más junto a Granderson.

-Pero, ¿por qué me pides eso justo ahora? Pensé que se estaban llevando bien. Y además han salido bien juntos en los últimos trabajos desde que los agrupé.

-Eso sólo ha sido por suerte. La verdad es que, él y yo no tenemos nada en común, y cada vez que nos asigna un nuevo trabajo se nos dificulta más terminarlo. Es por ello, que le pido por favor me asigne un nuevo compañero, o que acepte los trabajos que le entregue sólo con mi nombre.

-Tengo que pensarlo-la mujer hojeó unas cuantas páginas frente a ella tratando de decidir-. Consideraré su petición, Srita Whiton. Por ahora le pido que se retire.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias prof. Mongar-fue todo lo que dijo la rubia antes de salir con sus amigas.

-Candy, ¿qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué le pediste a la prof que te asignara un nuevo compañero de estudios?-preguntó

-Sí, explícanos por favor qué fue lo que te hizo actuar así.

-Únicamente el haberme dado cuenta de que Terry Granderson es un idiota que cree que puede jugar con las personas-respondió ella sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Nada. Simplemente pretendía ser mi amigo para entretenerse mientras su noviecita no estaba-ante las exclamaciones de ambas, Candy no se arrepintió de reservarse lo del beso de la tarde anterior-. Lo comprobé ésta mañana, cuando él mismo se lo dijo.

-Ése, ése…canalla-dijo Ruby sintiendo que ningún insulto era suficiente para él.

-Desde un principio te advertimos de que podía ser mentira todo eso de que deseaba ser tu amigo.

-Lo sé, Carola, lo sé. Pero si cree que puede seguir viéndome la cara de idiota está muy equivocado. Eso se lo voy a demostrar-les aseguró la rubia sin importarle que estuvieran en un corredor concurrido.

* * *

-Eso es todo por hoy, jóvenes-anunció él prof comenzando a borrar la clase de la pizarra-. Recuerden leer el capitulo 15 y 16 para la próxima semana.

-Candy, apresúrate-le pidió Carola.

-Sí, hoy servirán pizza en la cafetería. Seguro va a estar muy lleno-explicó Ruby.

-Descuiden, chicas, si quieren vayan adelantándose. Yo terminaré de guardar mis cosas y las alcanzo-aseguró la rubia.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes, te guardaremos una silla en la mesa-fue lo último que dijo Carola antes de salir junto a su amiga del salón.

Justo estaba terminando de empacar sus libros en su pequeño bolso cuando cierta voz la sorprendió.

-Hola, Candy-era Terry junto a ella-. ¿Por qué la prisa?

-No es de tu incumbencia-le aseguró ella mirándolo despectivamente.

-Oye, oye, ¿por qué me hablas de esa forma?-Terry la sujetó del brazo para conseguir mirarla a los ojos- Pensé que éramos amigos.

-Tú lo has dicho. Éramos, tiempo pasado.

-No recuerdo haber dada por terminada nuestra amistad.

-Pero yo si. Esta mañana de casualidad, cuando me di cuenta de que eres un idiota-aclaró ella antes de zafarse de su agarre.

-Un momento, espera-el castaño le cerró el paso-. Entonces si es cierto que fuiste con la prof. Mongar para pedirle que te asignara un nuevo compañero en su clase.

-Tienes buenos informantes. Y para tu información, sí, es cierto. Tuve que pedirle que me colocara un nuevo compañero de estudios porque no quiero tener a mi lado a un idiota como tú.

-¿Qué te sucede, Candy? Ayer actuabas tan diferente…

-Igual que tú-lo esquivó para avanzar a la salida ante la mirada curiosa de los que aún estaban allí-. Si sabes lo que te conviene, no volverás a acercarte a mí. Yo también sé defenderme, y pienso empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Terry la miró estupefacto mientras dejaba el salón. Se había negado a creer lo que Oscar le había dicho esa mañana. _"Yo la escuché hablando con sus amigas afuera de la oficina de la prof. Mongar. Por eso deberías hablar con ella. Averigua por qué quiere tener un nuevo compañero"_. La actitud de Candy le había confirmado todo.

* * *

-La comida estuvo deliciosa-aseguró Ruby mientras ella y sus amigas se sentaban en una de las bancas del patio para descansar después del almuerzo.

-Pienso que estaba un poco condimentada de más para mi gusto, pero sí. Estuvo deliciosa la pizza-coincidió Carola con ella.

-Después de dejarle en claro lo que pienso a Granderson, la pizza fue definitivamente un endulzante.

-No te preocupes, Candy, él ya no va a molestarte.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-una cuarta voz tras de ellas las puso alerta-. Miren quienes están aquí, chicas. Tres pobres fracasadas.

Susana Marnell, que recién había vuelto a la academia, estaba allí, junto con tres más de sus amigas.

-¿Ya saliste de tu desencanto, Whiton, o todavía estás llorando por Terry?-preguntó maliciosamente una de ellas.

-¿Qué?

-Oh vamos, no hace falta disimular que estás triste porque Terry ya no quiere juntarse contigo-aclaró Susana mirándola con burla-. Aunque tienes que admitir que fue muy tonto de tu parte no darte cuenta de que sólo te usó para entretenerse.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Candy confundida.

-El mes que Susana estuvo fuera, Terry se portó muy amable contigo-dijo una de las amigas de Susana.

-Pero no lo hizo porque le gustes ni nada.

-No, lo hizo para salir de su aburrimiento-completó la tercera de ellas.

-Él mismo me lo dijo ésta mañana, cuando le reclame el por qué todos decían que ustedes se habían vuelto amigos-confesó desdeñosamente la rubia-. Sólo por eso lo perdoné.

-Que bueno-sonrió Candy sin amedrentarse-. Ustedes dos hacen la pareja perfecta. Tal para cual.

-Idiota con idiota se lleva muy bien-afirmó Ruby.

-No sé quien de ustedes es más tonto, pero bien dice el refrán: "dime con quién andas, y te diré quién eres"-Carola las apoyó a ambas.

-Que novedad, las fracasadas se apoyan unas a otras-las acusó otra de las amigas de Susana.

-Ignóralas, Marcela-la calmó la rubia-. Nada de lo que digan cambia la realidad.

-¿Y cuál es la realidad según tú, Marnell?-preguntó Candy retante.

-La realidad, querida, es que Terry jamás se fijaría en ti. Sólo mírate-se hizo para atrás para describirla mejor-. Nunca usas maquillaje, te vistes más abrigada que un esquimal, y siempre amarras tu cabello con uno de esos ridículos cintillos.

-Me da curiosidad, Whiton. ¿Haces tu propia ropa con las sábanas de tu cama?-preguntó malintencionadamente la mejor amiga de la rubia, desencadenando la risa de las demás.

-Acéptalo, Whiton. No eres más que una aburrida y fea chica. Por eso nadie se fija en ti, y es por eso que no puedes sobresalir entre nosotros-supo que tocó un punto importante para ella-. La música es para los ídolos, para la gente fresca y viva. Pero tú, no tienes ni uno sólo de esos atributos.

-Mejor vámonos, Susana. No vaya a ser que esa "enfermedad" sea contagiable.

-Sí, tienes razón-Susana le dio una mirada despectiva a Whiton antes de marcharse con sus amigas.

-No le hagas caso, Candy. Ella es una creída-la animó Carola.

-Además, nada de lo que dijo es verdad-siguió Ruby.

-No se preocupen, chicas-las detuvo la rubia con un gesto diferente-. Le voy a enseñar a ella, y a todos, que Candy Whiton tiene una propia luz con la cual brillar.

* * *

La tarde del día había llegado, y una vez más todos los estudiantes de CAEMSA dejaban la academia. Terry Granderson encendía su auto mientras veía a todos los demás abandonar el edificio. Sin quererlo, pudo escuchar la cálida despedida de Whiton y sus amigas.

-Candy, ¿no vendrá por ti Al?

-No, Carola. Lo llamé antes de la última clase para decirle que iría al centro comercial.

-¿Irás de compras? ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?-se ofreció Ruby.

-No, gracias, chicas. Iré a resolver un asunto sencillo. Les escribiré apenas llegue a casa. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Candy-se despidieron a coro ambas mientras la rubia se alejaba.

-Gracias por esperarme, Terry-la voz de Susana entrando al auto lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Claro, Susy-le tomó un par de segundos arrancar el auto. Se recordó a si mismo las palabras de Candy, y eso lo ayudó a dejar de lado la preocupación mientras le veía cruzar la calle a través del retrovisor.

* * *

Candy entró con sumo cuidado al gran mall. Caminó durante unos minutos, mirando las vitrinas hasta encontrar la tienda que buscaba. Entró sin prisa y se ubicó delante del mostrador.

-Buena tardes, Candy. Hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí-la saludó la pelirroja encargada de la tienda.

-Buenas tardes, Katherine-la saludó la rubia-. He estado muy ocupada.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti esta tarde?

-Necesito que me ayudes a cambiar, Katherine. Necesito renovar mi guardarropa.

-Bien. ¿Qué quieres usar ahora?-preguntó mientras comenzaba a buscar entre las estanterías- ¿Ropa moderna y discreta, provocativa y conservadora a la vez?

-Nada de eso.

Katherine se detuvo a mirarla curiosa, tratando de descifrar su petición. Candy entendió su muda pregunta y decidió aclararla.

-Necesito algo que grite: "Soy una chica famosa, atrevida y sexy".

-Wow. Eso es un gran cambio, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente. Es lo que quiero. No más Candy conservadora. Quiero ser una chica atrevida, vestir como las mujeres impúdicas aunque todo el mundo comente a mis espaldas.

-Me alegra que te hayas librado del estigma del que dirán.

-Así es. Quiero vestir cosas como ésta-señaló un maniquí con una blusa exhibicionista y una falda de dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-Ay no te fijes en eso, Candy. Yo me ocuparé de que tengas de ahora en adelante la vestimenta más original y sensual.

-¿Crees poder ayudarme, entonces?

-Por supuesto. Prepárate para tu primer arresto, porque cuando salgas a la calle vestida con lo que yo voy a darte cometerás tu primer delito por verte exageradamente sexy-le prometió Katherine con una sonrisa pícara.

**Notas finales:** ¡Hi girls! Después de lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad por fin pude venir para traerles un nuevo cap de esta alocada historia mía. Sé que esta vez no tengo excusa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que, como he estado presentando exámenes finales en la universidad, y como este cap marcaba el inminente regreso de la Susana, se me hizo muy difícil lograr terminarlo, pero al final si pude hacerlo, jejeje.

Por supuesto, luego de terminarlo sé lo que deben estar pensado: enjuiciarme sin derecho a abogado defensor, enviarme una bomba con mucha dinamita o hasta molerme a tomatazos; y aunque todo eso es valido les pido que me entiendan: digo, no podía hacer como que Susana no hubiera existido, tenía que hacerla volver…sobre todo porque tiene un papel muy importante en esta historia y luego verán a que me refiero con esto (risa macabra, jajaja). Pero aunque el regreso de la gusi es terrible para nosotras no todo fue tan feo, ¿verdad? Hay cosas que celebrar, como que ¡Terry besó a Candy y ella no lo rechazo! Y aunque ahora al castaño se le hará más difícil conseguir acercarse de nuevo a ella les prometo que será muy "interesante" (risa maligna de nuevo, jejeje).

Como dato enriquecedor, la canción que nuestro Terry cantó es por supuesto una interpretación del talentoso grupo mexicano, "Reik". Seguramente muchas de ustedes ya la habrán escuchado pero igual les dejo el video con la canción al alcance de un clic:

http: /www. youtube. com/ watch? v= SGZz0zx SL1o (sin espacios)

Julie, para mí es un honor tenerte como lectora aquí en el FF y de hecho quiero darte la bienvenida a mi fic (hace tanto de la GF que no recuerdo si te di la bienvenida a mí fic o no, pero igual te la doy aquí, jejeje). Como te gustó el beso del cap anterior segura estoy de que esté también te gustó, jejeje, y pues de tu pregunta puedo decirte que Terry está como…dividido (no debemos olvidar que él sabe que la gusi regresará…bueno que regresó, snif). En cuanto a lo que ve la pecas… ¡Ding, Ding, Ding! Escucho que sonaron las campanas de acierto para ti, Julie, jejeje, porque no te equivocaste en tu presentimiento, y como ves, esto le agrega mucha sazón a esta sopita, ¿verdad? Jejeje. Y en cuanto a Alex…Mm yo te recomiendo que te mantengas pegada al monitor porque lo que sucederá te dejará desmandibulada, jejeje. En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus lindas palabras de apoyo, siempre que quieras puedes escribirme y te contesto al instante ;-)

Eli de Grandchester, ya ves que ya somos dos envidiosas de esos besos entre Candy y Terry, y sin duda el de este cap yo lo envidio más porque fue aceptado por la pecas, jejeje. Lo único malito es el final, ¿verdad? Pero te prometo que ya trabajo en cómo puedo remediarlo…y como dicen por ahí, de lo malo siempre sale algo bueno (risa macabra), jejeje.

Candida amiga, muchas gracias por siempre estar pendiente de mí. Recibí las notas que me enviaste pero a la final decidí no usarlas (algo así como: ¿ya para qué?). Preferí usar el tiempo libre adelantando mi próximo cap para satisfacerlas a todas ustedes, jejeje. Y pues aunque este cap tiene un final difícil, prometo trabajar duro para darles uno con mejor cierre, jejeje.

Lizethr, quiero darte las gracias porque aunque casi mueres de la desesperación tus palabras fueron un dulce a medio comer para mí, jejeje. El cap anterior yo también lo disfruté mucho, sobre todo por el beso, y pues de este me encantó más ese beso concedido…aunque no puedo decir que me gustó la forma en que Terry recibió a la gusana PLOP. ¿Sabes? Tienes buen sexto sentido porque intuiste que la Susana volvía y así fue (tristeza), pero te prometo que el próximo cap le dará mucho qué pensar a Terry, jejeje.

Yume-xan, en primera quiero darte la bienvenida a este fic mío, jejeje. Te cuento que se me cae la cara de vergüenza por no haber actualizado aún mi otro fic pero es que mi socia Ruby y yo no hemos logrado coincidir para terminarlo PLOP. Pero en compensación, quise traerte este cap de "Reencarnación" que, aunque tiene un final difícil de digerir, promete mucho para el futuro, ¿no crees? Jejeje. Ah, y puedes presionarme cuanto quieras, nunca me molestaré ;-)

Gema, quiero pedirte me disculpes porque nuevamente me ausenté por más de lo que debía pero espero que al menos el besito entre la pecas y Terry en este cap pueda remediarlo en parte, jejeje. Lo sé, tiene un final feo por el regreso de Susana, pero prometo que mejorará un poco en el próximo cap, no decepcionaré esta vez, jejeje.

Elhyzha, amiga el tu comentario pasado diste en el clavo, porque a la pecas si le gustan los besos de Terry ¡y hasta se le salió eso en este cap! Jajaja. Lo único malito fue el retorno de la gusi y que Terry por supuesto la embarró engañándose a sí mismo, pero lo bueno del asunto es que en el próximo cap será él quien se sorprenda con el as que se tiene Candy guardado (risa maligna) jejeje.

Themis, en primera quiero darte la bienvenida a mi fic y las gracias por tus comentarios, tanto aquí como en el yahoo. Me alegra mucho que mi trabajo te agrade y pues ahora me resta ceñirme a la promesa de continuar trabajando duro y arduo para no decepcionarte. Por supuesto, siempre que quieras escribirme, sea aquí o al yahoo, estaré detrás del monitor para contestarte :-)

Adryx, generala querida, lejos de molestarme por no haber recibido un review tuyo en el cap 9 me alegra tenerte de vuelta conmigo, jejeje. Ya ves que tu terrón puede ser imposible a veces…y no digo nada de este cap porque hasta yo quedé con ganas de meter las dos manos al monitor y zarandearlo por ser tan ciego PLOP. Mi único consuelo real, aparte del besito concedido en este cap por parte de la pecas es que en el próximo cap será Terry el sorprendido (risa macabra, jajaja). Con respecto al asuntito del plagio pues ya ni onda amiga, al agua pasada hay que dejarla correr y mi mejor aliento ahora es que debo terminar esta historia (no sólo porque me lincharan sino lo hago, también por mi propia paz mental, jajaja). Pero me alegra contar con tu apoyo y tu amistad generala, te doy mis súper grax por eso.

Valerys, en primera quiero agradecerte por eso apoyo que me ofreces, me ayuda mucho cuando me desanimo y pues es como mi combustible para seguir escribiendo, jejeje. Concuerdo contigo en el momento romántico del cap anterior, y la verdad es que no me resistí a repetir un beso inesperado en este cap, jejeje. Lo tristes es que… ¡volvió la gusana! Pero al menos puedo prometerte que aquí no acaba la historia, porque la pecas tiene un as bajo la manga muy bueno, jejeje. Mm…no sé si decir que eso tiene que ver con el festival…AAA ¡ya lo dije! Mejor me callo y me despido, jejeje :P

Reyko, jejeje, me alegra que disfrutaras el cap anterior y aunque este tiene un final feo con el regreso de la Susana segura estoy de que disfrutaste tanto como yo esos momentos entre Candy y Terry (sobre todo el beso, suspiro…). En cuanto a tu petición…Mm me ha gustado así que la pondré en mi libreta de anotaciones para el fic, jejeje. Espero que este cap aumente tus ansías por seguir leyendo (no te dejes engañar por el retorno de la gusi, ¿eh?), jejeje.

Yudi Castro, primero que nada quiero darte la bienvenida al fic y agradecerte porque te has animado a leerme, jejeje, para mí es genial saber que mi trabajo les da entretenimiento a mis lectoras, jajaja. Del cap anterior puedo decirte que disfruté mucho la canción de Belanova, tanto como a Reik en este cap. Y pues aunque este cap tiene un final bastante feo con el regreso de Susana prometo seguirme esforzando para continuar deleitándote a ti y a todas mis lectoras fieles, jejeje.

Annita, jejeje se me hace gracioso que hayas leído el cap anterior varias veces porque yo tuve que leerlo y releerlo varias veces para poder concluir este cap, jajaja. Y es que fue difícil para mí con todo esto del regreso de la gusi…lo único que me alentó a terminarlo, aparte de todas mis lectoras, fue que la pecas tiene una gran sorpresa para todas nosotras en el próximo cap, así que no desesperes que este fastidio de Susana tendrá su recompensa, jejeje.

Ivett, amiga querida, que bueno que te gustó el cap anterior, y aunque este cap es difícil de digerir estoy segura de que me perdonarás para poder traerles el cap 12, ¿verdad? Jejeje, además la pecas nos tiene algo reservado en el next cap y no podemos perdérnoslo (risa macabra). Tú confía en mí y no quedarás decepcionada ;-)

**Avances del próximo cap:** Candy decide mostrar su gran cambio a toda la academia. Terry, ya consciente de que la pecas influye mucho en él, decide replantearse la situación y reflexionar al respecto. Susana descubrirá que ahora tiene una gran oponente.

Y tal cual acostumbro, quiero invitarlas a leer la segunda historia que publico aquí en el FF junto a mi amiga Ruby-PknaPcosa:

AMOR, DESEO Y SANGRE

Sé que muchas de mis lectoras aún esperan la actualización y quiero decirles que ni mi socia ni yo la hemos olvidado, sólo que hemos tenido algunas dificultades técnicas para continuarla pero la promesa sigue en pie: de que les traigo la actualización pronto, se las traigo.

Y antes de despedirme, les recuerdo lo de siempre: cualquier tomatazo o hasta intento de asesinato pueden hacérmelo llegar con un review. ¡Nos vemos en dos semanitas!


	12. Cambios

**Cambios**

Alberto miraba el reloj impaciente. Eran las 8:30 PM. Respirando hondamente para calmarse y alejar cualquier idea negativa de su mente, extrajo de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil. Buscó con los atajos las últimas llamadas hechas. Marcó por quinta vez el número de su hermana, y fue entonces que escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal.

-¡Al, ya estoy en casa!-la voz de la rubia fue un canto para sus oídos.

-¡Candy!-se aproximó a ella a grandes zancadas. No pudo evitar abrazarla con vehemencia- Me tenías preocupado, Candy-como si acabara de recordar algo, su semblante amable cambió- ¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Estás molesto?-preguntó ella cautelosa adivinando su ánimo por el ceño fruncido en su frente.

-No, para nada, estoy muy feliz de que hayas pasado toda la tarde fuera, y que no te dignaras si quiera a enviarme un mensaje.

-Por favor, Al, no seas irónico, sabes que no te queda bien.

-Candy, no estoy bromeando, estaba preocupado por ti.

-Lo sé, y créeme que quise avisarte que llegaría tarde. Pero el tiempo se me fue muy rápido.

-Me doy cuenta-añadió señalando con la mirada las muchas bolsas que ella tenía en las manos-. Debiste pedirme que te acompañara si querías ir de compras.

-Estoy cansada de que todas las chicas me miren mal cada vez que me acompañas a comprarme ropa.

-¿No será que estas cansada de que te envidien por tener un hermano tan apuesto?

-Presumido. En vez de estar adulándote, ¿por qué no me ayudas?

-Será un placer, señorita-le quitó más de la mitad de las bolsas y la siguió hasta su cuarto-. Sé que tal vez no es de mi incumbencia, pero, ¿por qué escogiste ir justo hoy de compras?

-Porque el festival guitarrista es el próximo fin de semana, y supuse que Ruby y Carola no tendrían tiempo el fin de semana para acompañarme-explicó mientras sacaba una blusa muy escotada.

-Wow-exclamó Al mientras la miraba anonadado-. No sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de ropas.

-Pensé en vestir un poco más atrevida para el festival-añadió tratando de evitar la explicación real-. Ya sabes, una guitarrista debe verse atrevida.

-Claro, pero eso no te hace falta a ti, hermanita. Tienes el don para gustarle a todo mundo tal y como eres.

-Eres muy dulce, Al. Aunque creo que no todo el mundo puede opinar eso de mí.

-Pues los que digan lo contrario es porque tienen envidia.

-Tal vez…-por un momento se mostró dubitativa y al siguiente recordó que la determinación la había llevado a ese cambio-. Por cierto, ¿ya comiste, Al?

-Te estaba esperando.

-Perfecto, entonces bajemos. Muero de hambre-le pidió dejando con indiferencia la ropa sobre su cama.

Aunque Alberto notó un tanto extraña a su hermana, no dijo más. Si Candy planeaba algo con esa ropa seguro se lo contaría pronto. Tenía plena confianza en ella, y estaba seguro de que aquel posible cambio que estaba dando la rubia no causaría ningún daño.

* * *

Candy no podía sentirse más contenta. Esa mañana, se había esmerado en su arreglo personal. Recordó el consejo de Katherine, y decidió vestirse como colegiala.

Pero en vez de usar una blusa que la cubriera, escogió un top negro bastante ceñido a su pecho que le permitió exhibir el nuevo piercing en su abdomen, y una chaquetilla azul marino. _"Si Al se extrañó ayer por la ropa que compré, cuando sepa que me perforé se desmayará"_, pensó con picardía la rubia.

Los jeans que usualmente usaba, los cambió por una falda que mostraba más de lo que ocultaba, a juego con la chaquetilla, tipo escocesa y plisada, le daba un aire más colegial. Para terminar, sus largas piernas fueron bien enmarcadas por un par de botas negras que hacían el juego perfecto con su vestimenta. Y aunque deseó cambiar su cabello, pensó que un cintillo azul marino le ayudaría a conservar un poco de su antiguo look y demás se vería bien.

Hubiese deseado que Al le diera su opinión, pero él había salido temprano esa mañana por un asunto de negocios, y únicamente le pidió a Gerard que le entregara las llaves del auto, alegando que no deseaba que fuera en autobús a la academia esa mañana. _"Tal vez adivinó que me vestiría más exhibicionista hoy"_, sonrió Candy mientras miraba por el retrovisor, tratando de recordar todo lo que su hermano le había enseñado sobre conducir. No era muy experta como conductora, pero por alguna razón, se sentía más segura esa mañana.

Entró con cuidado al estacionamiento de la academia, y mientras se aparcaba en un lugar poco retirado de la entrada agradeció tener el Citroen C4 de su hermano. Apagó el equipo reproductor y tomó su bolso antes de bajarse del auto. La reacción de los demás fue casi instantánea.

A cada paso que daba, se acababan las discusiones, y se centraban las miradas en ella. Candy exhibió su mejor sonrisa cuando cruzó la puerta de entrada principal, escuchando los rumores a su alrededor. Su mayor deseo era encontrar a Carola y a Ruby, y se le cumplió cuando las vio junto a sus lockers.

-¡Candy!-la primera reacción de Carola al verla, fue gritar su nombre, lo que atrajo la atención de más de uno en el pasillo.

-¿Son ideas mías, o el armagedón ha llegado?-fue todo lo que pudo decir Ruby.

-¿No sería más fácil decir, "te ves bien, Candy"?

-Te ves más que bien, Candy.

-Si, te ves, te ves…. ¡sexy!-aclaró Carola con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Por qué el cambió, Candy? Es decir, no es que te siente mal, es que…

-Quise cambiar un poco mi estilo para el festival y necesitaba saber si este era el indicado-aclaró la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Pareces una colegiala muy…

-¡Carola!-Ruby la silenció antes de que terminara su afirmación.

-Ya está bien, sé lo que parezco. Sólo quería hacerme un cambio y ya. No hay porqué exaltarse. Mejor vamos al salón, ¿sí?

-¿Y vas a entrar al salón así? ¿Qué dirán los demás?

-Créeme que no me importa lo que digan, Ruby. Yo no me visto para ser bien vista por otros, me visto porque así me siento a gusta.

-¡Bravo! La desinhibición va a la perfección con tu nuevo look-la apremió Carola.

-Opino igual, pero será mejor que vayamos al salón, antes de que nos pongan retardo-aceptó Ruby con una sonrisa de complicidad.

* * *

-¡Terry! ¡Oscar, Brandon!-los gritos de Tyler, un buen amigo de Granderson, cursante de la clase 03, se escucharon por todo el pasillo.

-Tyler, ¿dónde es el incendio?-preguntó Brandon apoyado en la pared con indiferencia.

-Pues por lo que vi, en toda CAEMSA-respondió estando ya frente a los 3 muchachos, ganándose la atención de todos los que estaban en ese pasillo.

-¿Qué pasó, Tyler?-fue Oscar quien preguntó esa vez.

-Es que…-habló aunque tenía dificultad para respirara por la carrera anterior-. Vi a Whiton, en el estacionamiento.

-No me digas. ¿Y qué tiene de especial que la hayas visto?

-Pues todo. No te imaginas como vino hoy a la academia.

-Ay, por favor, ¿esa qué puede tener de especial?

-Bueno, si no me crees, compruébalo tu mismo-aseguró él previendo que llegarían pronto por los alaridos del pasillo adyacente.

-¡Candy te ves preciosa!-Claudia, como buena amiga de la rubia, estaba sorprendida por su cambio, caminando junto a ella.

-Gracias, aunque no es gran cosa-dijo ella entrando al pasillo donde estaba el salón en el que vería su primera clase.

Un extraño silencio se sintió cuando todos los hombres allí presentes enfocaron sus ojos en ella.

-Santo creador…-fue lo único que pudo murmurar Oscar por lo bajo mientras que Brandon se atrevió incluso a silbar cuidando de no ser muy obvio. Ninguno podía apartar la mirada de la figura de la rubia.

Terry hubiera dado una reprimenda a sus amigos si no hubiera quedado embobado con sólo verla. Sus ojos azules siguieron son detalle los llenos pechos que resaltaba el top, el blanco vientre adornado únicamente por un piercing en su ombligo, y las lindas y largas piernas que enfatizaban las botas negras. Su mente no pudo pasar por alto que la nueva imagen de la rubia gritaba _"Tómame que soy toda tuya"_, al primero que pudiera reunir el valor para ponérsele en frente.

-¡Santo Dios!-una voz aproximándose a ellos los sacó del shock- ¿Me engañan mis ojos, o eres Candy?

-Claro que soy yo, Alex-respondió Candy sonriéndole amable a su compañero de banda- ¿Quién más podría ser?

-Una super modelo, la nueva miss USA, o hasta una estrella de Hollywood-aseguró el rubio. Se acercó a ella con cuidado y tomó sus manos-. Estás bellísima, Candy.

Terry había estado embelesado con sólo verla, pero el ser testigo de que Alexander, ese chico que iba en la misma clase que ellos, podía acercarse a Candy, e incluso tomarla de ambas manos, lo puso alerta.

-¿En serio?

-No me digas que no lo has notado-se hizo para atrás para detallarla mejor-. Te ves mucho más linda de lo normal.

-¿Estaré bien así para bailar contigo en el festival?

-¿Realmente bailarás conmigo?-preguntó creyendo que la promesa que le hubiera hecho en la cafetería había sido una broma.

-Si tienes el valor suficiente para bailar conmigo, y crees que puedas ir a "mi ritmo", no veo por qué no-Candy nunca había usado la coquetería, pero se le había hecho muy fácil usarla para insinuar algo más con esa respuesta.

-De acuerdo. Iremos a "tu ritmo"-le siguió la corriente con un guiño-. ¿Y ahora por qué no vamos adentro antes de que llegue el prof.?

-Muy buena idea, Alex-lo apoyó Ruby comenzando a entrar seguida de sus amigas.

Apenas la rubia entró, el pasillo perdió su encanto y todos comenzaron a volver a lo suyo.

-Wow-Brandon fue el primero del grupo masculino en romper el silencio-. Bien dicen que las "recataditas" siempre resultan ser las mejores zorras.

-¿Qué dijiste?-el castaño no pudo evitar volverse hacia él molesto.

-Nada, sólo digo la verdad-se apresuró a aclarara sabiendo que el tono que Terry estaba usando era sinónimo de alerta-. Ni tú puedes negar que se ve como una…

-El que ella se vista de esa manera, no te da el derecho de llamarla así, Brandon-habló Oscar recuperando su actitud normal.

-No me vengas con moralismos, Oscar, tú también la miraste.

-¿Y qué? Ver no es tocar.

-¿Estás insinuando que querías tocarla?-preguntó el rubio con intención.

-Yo jamás dije eso, Brandon. Sólo intento hacerte ver que hay una gran diferencia entre ver y "tocar".

-Di lo que quieras, viejo, yo prefiero tocar-comentó otro del grupo con mirada pícara.

-¡Basta!-la severa voz de Terry acalló sus comentarios. Siendo conciente de que todos le miraban, decidió dejar el pasillo.

-Oye, Terry, ¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Brandon.

-¿No vas a entrar a la primera clase?-la voz de Oscar se escuchaba ya lejana.

-No. Entren ustedes. Nos veremos más tarde-les informó sin volver la mirada, teniendo muy en claro que, lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era dirigirse al baño y esperar a que el agua estuviera bastante fría.

* * *

-De veras, no puedo creerlo, Candy-dijo Ruby mientras conversaba con sus amigas.

Tras tomar el almuerzo con Alex y Calvin, Carola, Ruby y Candy se habían instalado en una de las bancas del patio, ansiosas por hablar de los sucesos más recientes relacionados con el cambio de la rubia.

-El prof. Whorton nunca se había sonrojado tanto en el tiempo que tiene impartiendo la clase de escritura melódica-reveló Carola.

-En verdad si que se sorprendió.

-Y no es para menos, Candy. Te ves increíblemente cambiada.

-Pero este nuevo cambio te sienta a las mil maravillas-completó Carola la afirmación de Ruby.

-Entonces los rumores son ciertos-una voz infiltrada rompió con las risas de las tres.

Susana Marnell, siempre acompañada de sus tres amigas, estaba nuevamente frente a ellas.

-Para haber sido antes una lesbiana reprimida y constipada no te ves nada mal, Whiton.

-Supongo que eso es un halago viniendo de tu parte, Susana-Candy se sentía con más seguridad ahora, y no tuvo problemas para enfrentarla.

-Vaya que te afectó el comentario que te hicimos-dijo maliciosamente la mejor amiga de Marnell-. De otra forma no habrías hecho todo ese cambio en tu forma de vestir.

-¿Sabes, Marcela? Justo anoche comencé a interpretar su comentario, y creo que tenían razón-al ver sus rostros confundidos, supo que su comentario tendría el efecto que deseaba-. Ustedes me dijeron que nadie se fijaba en mí por vestir tan cubierta. No tenía ni idea de que el cambiar un par de prendas me convertiría en una persona diferente. Ahora todos me aman, y eso es gracias a ustedes, chicas.

-¿Crees que te aceptan?-preguntó con burla la rubia-. En verdad te pasas de ingenua. Si todos te miran hoy es porque viniste a la academia vestida como una sexo servidora.

El simple hecho de que ambas rubias discutieran ya atraía de por sí la atención de los que en el patio estaban; así que el insulto de Susana no hizo más que provocar exclamaciones.

-¿Qué planeas? ¿Proclamarte como la zorra oficial de CAEMSA?-la pregunta de Marnell indignó a sus amigas, pero a Candy sólo se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tranquila, Susy. No tengo intenciones de quitarte el puesto, y mucho menos a aspirar a él-las exclamaciones fueron más evidentes esa vez-. ¿Y sabes qué? Si te sientes intimidada por mi presencia sólo dilo. Podemos ponernos de acuerdo para no estar en los mismos lugares.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó llena de rabia e impotencia.

-Ay descuida, no te preocupes. De todas formas yo y mis amigas ya nos íbamos-con toda la coquetería que empezaba a sentir se levantó de su asiento seguida de Ruby y Carola-. Ustedes son unas de las más populares de la academia, y mi presencia aquí podría restarles brillo. Así que para evitarlo, me marcho.

-¡Whiton eres una estúpida! –Susana se rindió a la furia que sentía, gritándole los insultos que reservaba para ella- ¡Y hagas lo que hagas, seguirás siendo una lesbiana!

-No me lo digas a mí, Susy. Ocúpate de decírselo a toda la academia, y especialmente a tu novio, Terry-al ver la contracción en los ojos azules, la rubia sonrió-. Él no parecía recordarlo esta mañana, cuando me miró de una forma poco conservadora, al igual que todos los que van en nuestra clase. Pero bueno, eso es asunto tuyo. Adiós-Candy se retiró del patio riendo, acompañada por sus amigas, sabiendo que se retiraba triunfante.

* * *

Terry no podía creer que había acabado el suplicio. Ése sin duda alguna, había sido el peor día que había tenido en CAEMSA. Apenas y había podido llevar a Susana a su casa esa tarde. Y aunque no lo dijo, agradeció el silencio que mantuvo la rubia en todo el camino. Ninguno de los dos mencionó su opinión sobre el cambio de Whiton, aunque ambos eran concientes de que la habían visto.

-A ver, descríbela otra vez-la presencia de su hermano no le estaba ayudando a librarse de su reciente jaqueca-. ¿Cómo estaba vestida?

-Un top, una chaquetilla, una falda muy corta, y un par de botas, todo a juego negro y azul oscuro-contestó a la brevedad mientras apretaba más la compresa de hielo en lo alto de su cabeza.

-Y también se hizo un piercing, en el abdomen-Gilberto vio a su hermano hundirse entre los cojines del sofá. Meditó durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablarle-. Curioso… ¿sabes todas las cosas que se pueden sentir con un piercing?

-¡Ya basta de tus insinuaciones, Gil, sé bien lo que se puede "sentir con un piercing"!-estalló el castaño levantándose del sofá para encarar a su hermano-. ¡He "conocido" a varias mujeres góticas que los usan, y no creo que se acabe el mundo sólo porque Whiton se haya hecho uno!

-Wow. Esto de verdad te tiene alterado-exclamó él con tono burlón.

-¡¿Quieres saber lo que me tiene alterado? ¡Tú me tienes alterado!-gritó dejando la compresa sobre la mesa con poca atención- ¡No me siento de humor para tus insinuaciones, y lo único que estás logrando es que empeore mi dolor de cabeza!

-Seguro que sí. Tu "cabeza" no mejorará mientras sigamos hablando de Whiton.

-Suficiente, me largo de aquí-anunció tomando su chaqueta mientras se aproximaba a la salida.

-¡No, no, espera, hermano, espera!-valiéndose de su fuerza, Gil pudo evitar que saliera de la habitación- No te molestes, Terry, sólo te estaba haciendo una broma.

-Ya te dije que no estoy de humor para tus bromas, Gilberto-le repitió a la vez que se sentaba otra vez en el sofá y dejaba la chaqueta a un lado-. No me des más problemas de los que ya tengo, mejor ayúdame a resolverlos.

-Oye, soy tu hermano mayor no el hada madrina de los cuentos. Vienes aquí diciéndome que esa chiquilla te excitó con su forma de vestir, ¿y esperas que yo pueda ayudarte?

-¡Ella no me excitó, y no estoy pidiéndote ayuda!-negó al instante.

-Ay por favor, Terry, no seas orgulloso-le reprochó mientras le devolvía la compresa para que la usara nuevamente-. El problema de insatisfacción sexual que padece gran parte de la población masculina lo causa esa terquedad de negarnos a admitir lo que nos puede excitar una mujer-lo vio poner los ojos en blanco y decidió insistir-. Tú eres muy joven, ¿sabes? Y realmente no me gustaría que por tu sufrido orgullo no pueda yo tener sobrinos.

-¡ ¿Por qué demonios siempre metes el sexo en nuestras conversaciones? ¡ ¿Es qué acaso no puedes hacer una vida sin él?

-Realmente no, ¿sabes? El sexo es la garantía que tenemos para que sobreviva la raza humana-le contestó Gil malintencionadamente.

-¿Si me acuesto con Whiton dejarás de hablarme del sexo? ¿No vas a quedarte tranquilo hasta que lo haga, verdad?

-Terry, no se trata de lo que yo quiera que hagas, se trata de lo que tú quieras hacer-le recordó dejando de lado su ironía-. Por eso es que comenzó todo esto. Porque tú viniste aquí después de llevar a tu novia a su casa, aunque realmente estabas pensando en otra mientras lo hacías.

-¡Ya te dije por qué lo hacía!

-Si, es cierto. Pero si realmente quisieras a Susana tanto como dices, no estarías así de alterado porque Candy vista un poco más atrevida.

-Lo sé, lo sé-agotado, se dejó caer en el sofá entre los cojines-. Yo quiero a Susana, y es por eso que no entiendo por qué el ver a una niña tonta vistiendo tan impúdicamente me ha afectado tanto.

-En primera, no es una niña tonta, es una mujer que decidió verse como lo que es. Y en segunda… ¿no crees que deberías pensar si lo que te atrae de ella es tan sólo algo físico?

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que puedo estar enamorándome de Whiton?, no me hagas reír.

-Los sentimientos cambian, Terry. Puede que el tiempo en que Susana estuvo ausente, tú hayas comenzado a ver a Candy de un modo distinto.

-Aunque así fuera, Gil. Ella no siente nada parecido por mí. Me desprecia.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? Ustedes se volvieron buenos amigos.

-Eso era antes de que la Srita. "me di cuenta de que eres un idiota" me advirtiera que ni me acerque a ella-le dijo imitando la voz de Candy.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Me dijo eso ayer, después de que llegó Susana.

-Ahí está-señaló Gil como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro-. Es eso, ¿no te das cuenta? Está molesta porque Susana volvió. Es lógico que ya no quieras verla a ella cuando está tu novia de vuelta-Terry intentó hablar pero Gil continuó su explicación-. Y aunque tú no tuvieras planes de dejar de verla, ella se siente mal con su presencia, eso es todo.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-¿No lo ves?-ante su negativa, Gil casi gritó- Ella te quiere, Terry. Candy Whiton está enamorada de ti.

-Gil, eso es imposible, ella jamás me querría así. No después de lo que le hice.

-En el corazón no se manda, Terry, no podemos escoger de quien enamorarnos. Además te disculpaste por todo y te portaste muy amable con ella. Seguramente le pareció muy tierno y terminó enamorándose de ti.

-Eso es imposible. Y aunque no lo fuera, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer yo?

-¿La quieres?

-¿Qué?

-¿La quieres?, eso pregunté. ¿Estás enamorado de ella, ha empezado a gustarte?

-Por favor, Gil-la mirada de su hermano le dijo que debía decir la verdad-…okey, me gusta…y tal vez, puede que la quiera un poco, pero eso no importa realmente. Susana es mi novia, no Whiton.

-¿Quieres olvidarte de Susana por un momento? No te acordaste de ella cuando le robaste un beso a Candy, ¿o sí?-Gil no se rindió aunque Terry le dedicó una mirada de molestia- Únicamente quiero que aclares tus sentimientos, que decidas a quien quieres en verdad. Porque mientras sigues en ese plan, estas jugando con las dos, aunque esas no sean tus intenciones.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y qué sugieres tú que haga, eh?

-Habla con ella-respondió Gil sin dudar-. Búscala, sincérate con Whiton para que ella haga lo mismo contigo. Si lo haces ella se sentirá valiente y te dirá lo que siente por ti. Y después de que sepas cuáles son sus sentimientos, es cuando decidirás a quien le corresponderás.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí. La única forma de saber a quien quiere tu corazón es averiguando quienes están ahí para ti. Porque una cosa es lo que veas, y otra cosa es lo que es, Terry. Susana podrá ser tu novia, pero ¿es realmente a quien amas? Y si es así, ¿por qué le diste otra perspectiva diferente de ti a Candy?

Aunque, al principio, las palabras de Gilberto sonaran descabelladas, ahora comenzaban a hacer eco en la mente de Terry.

-Tú tienes la respuesta. Sincérate contigo mismo, hermano. Y habla con ella. Habla con Whiton para ver que es lo que siente. Ya después aclara lo que tengas que aclarar con Susana, y así dejarás de sufrir por este asunto-fue lo último que le dijo Gil antes de dejarle a solas. Terry necesitaría la soledad para dejar de mentirse a si mismo.

* * *

Una larga semana había transcurrido. Era sábado, el día tan esperado por todos los estudiantes de CAEMSA, y aunque no había clases formalmente, la gran mayoría de los alumnos estaba presente en la academia.

Un comité de organización le había asignado a varios grupos encargarse de ayudar al personal docente con la instalación de los equipos de música, el ensamble de la tarima que usarían para tocar, la compra y preparación de lo que consumirían esa noche, y el resto de las actividades necesarias para comenzar con el festival.

Candy había estado ensayando toda la mañana con su banda; les fue muy útil que Calvin tuviera una cochera bastante amplia, y allí pudieron practicar sin problemas la composición que tocarían en la noche. La gran parte de la tarde estuvieron en la academia, pues eran miembros designados para ayudar al personal. Eran las 5:30 PM cuando Ruby y Carola la dejaron en su casa, dándole explícitas indicaciones para que estuviera lista a las 7:45 exacto.

Eran las 7:25 PM cuando estuvo lista. Candy tuvo que mirarse al espejo un par de veces más de lo normal para comprobar que era ella la dueña del reflejo en el espejo.

Había escogido usar un vestido dorado, con una cremallera que comenzaba a la altura de su pecho, permitiendo ver el top dorado que llevaba debajo, y terminaba unos centímetros antes de su cintura con un cinturón mentálico a juego; la falda del vestido era relativamente corta, pero previendo cualquier accidente, Candy decidió usar un short corto de lycra que se ajustaba a sus pantys perfectamente. Aunque no acostumbraba a usar zapatos altos, las sandalias doradas que escogió ponerse le permitieron moverse con facilidad. Y para su cabello, Candy optó por dejar sus bucles en libertad, no sin antes ponerse algo de fijador.

Sintiéndose conforme con su imagen, tomó la guitarra que Ruby le había prestado el día anterior para que practicase en su casa. La sintió un poco desafinada y comenzó a arreglar las cuerdas.

-¿Lista para el festival?-la voz de su hermano le dibujó una sonrisa al instante-. Por Dios….Estás bellísima.

-¿Tú crees?-se levantó de la cama y apartó la guitarra para quedar expuesta a su mirada.

-Por supuesto que sí, Candy. Pareces una diva del escenario.

-Es más o menos la impresión que quiero dar.

-¿Sabes? Siempre has sido muy linda, pero tu nueva forma de vestir imposibilita que tu belleza se ponga en duda.

-Basta, Al, vas a hacer que me sonroje.

-De acuerdo, no diré más entonces-aceptó él sonriente-. ¿A qué hora pasan por ti?

-A las 7:45.

Un ruido extraño se filtró por la ventana del cuarto de la rubia y ambos se asomaron sin dudarlo. El volvo azul de Carola estaba aparcado al frente de la casa, y aún así, era Ruby quien estaba al volante, tocando el claxon.

-¡Baja, Candy, que ya es hora!

-Creí que iban a pasar por ti a las 7:45.

-Y así era. Seguramente ganaron tiempo en el tráfico-explicó la rubia mientras tomaba su cartera y guardaba la guitarra en su estuche.

-¿Qué no es el carro de Carola?-preguntó Al mientras miraba aún por la ventana- ¿Por qué lo conduce Ruby?

-De las tres, Ruby es la mejor al volante, así que cuando estamos apuradas ella es quien maneja-respondió Candy extendiendo su mano para que la acompañase hasta la planta.

-Comprendo-asintió él limitándose a conducirla hasta la puerta de la casa.

-Hola, Alberto-lo saludó Carola desde la ventanilla del auto.

-Descuida, traeremos a tu hermana a buena hora-le prometió Ruby con un guiño.

-No lo dudo, cuídense mucho, chicas-se despidió Al agitando la mano al ver como su hermana subía al auto.

-No me esperes despierto. Adiós, Al-fue lo último que le dijo Candy a su hermano antes de que Ruby pisara el acelerador.

* * *

El festival comenzó formalmente a las 8:30 PM. El patio trasero estaba completamente lleno, y las bancas habían sido retiradas para mayor desplazamiento entre los estudiantes. Las primeras bandas comenzaron a tocar, dándoles a todos el ambiente dinámico y festivo.

Cuando llegó el turno de la banda de Candy, todos volcaron su atención a la tarima. Ninguno quería perderse el debut de la rubia como guitarrista, así como tampoco su nueva imagen.

-Recuerde, como lo ensayamos esta mañana-dijo Ruby mientras tomaban sus lugares en la tarima-. Dennos la entrada, Carola y Calvin.

Los bajos comenzaron a sonar, seguidos de la batería, y así comenzó la música de nuevo. Ruby no tardó en comenzar a cantar.

Get up, Get out

Move on, Move on there's no doubt

I'm all wrong, you're right

It's all the same with you

I'm too fit, too fat

You miss squat

So why

So why

So why

So why

On and on,

And on and on,

On and on,

And on and on

Antes de que llegase el coro, la canción había sido aceptada. Ruby estaba demostrando ser muy buena vocalista, así como Candy guitarrista.

Don't want to grow up

I want to get out

Hey, take me away

I want to shout out

Take me away

Away

Away

Away

Away

-Parece que hicieron buena elección con Holden de vocalista, ¿verdad?-comentó Brandon alzando la voz para hacerse oír entre la multitud.

-Así parece. Y Whiton no lo hace nada mal como guitarrista-concordó Oscar con el rubio.

-Es que es su especialidad-explicó Terry atreviéndose a mirar a la rubia otra vez. Desde que cambiase de imagen no había vuelto a detallarla. Quería que, cuando volviese a hacerlo, tuviera en claro que era lo que buscaba con ello.

Round and round here we go again

Same old start, same old end

Turn my head

And turn back again

Same old stuff never ends

Do this, do that

Can't deal Can't deal with that

I tune in, tune out

I've heard it all before

Hello, goodbye

Never asking me why

Goodbye

Goodbye

Goodbye

On and on

And on and on

On and on

And on and on

Don't want to grow up

I want to get out

Hey, take me away

I want to shout out

Take me away

Away

Away

Away

Away

Don't want to grow up

I want to get out

Hey, take me away

I want to shout out

Take me away

Away

Away

Away

Away

Previendo que era un festival guitarrista, Candy y su banda planificaron hacer un solo de guitarra; uno que ella comenzó a interpretar a la perfección, sorprendiendo a todos por su dominio.

-Ya veo porque escogieron a Whiton en la guitarra. La toca como una diosa-comentó uno de los más cercanos al Terry y su grupo.

Don't want to grow up

I want to get out

Hey, take me away

I want to shout out

Take me away

Away

Away

Away

Away

Round and round here we go again

Same old story, same old end

Turn my head

And turn back again

Same old stuff never ends

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y la gran mayoría concordó con que la interpretación los consagraba como una de las mejores bandas de la noche.

-¡Bravo, Candy, bravo!

-¡Estuvieron fantásticos, todos, incluso Ruby!-Claudia y su grupo fueron los primeros en recibirlos cuando bajaron del escenario.

-Muchas gracias, para nosotros también fue genial-comentó Alexander con una sonrisa.

-Y hablando de cosas geniales, acompáñame a tomar algo, Alex-le pidió Calvin-. Ustedes tocan instrumentos suaves, yo hice toda la batería.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, no exageres., te acompaño-aceptó antes de volverse a las chicas-. ¿No quieren nada de tomar?

-No, gracias, Alex-denegó Ruby.

-Iremos por nuestras bebidas ahora más tarde-se excusó Carola sonriendo.

-Es que no queremos perdernos ninguna canción-completó Candy, previendo que no lo convencerían fácilmente.

-Está bien, nos veremos en un rato entonces-pero antes de marcharse se volvió levemente-. Candy, no olvides que prometiste bailar conmigo.

-¡No lo he olvidado!-casi gritó para hacerse escuchar, pues la música en la tarima había comenzado otra vez.

-Parece que no vas a zafarte de él, Candy.

-Créeme, Ruby, que no intento zafarme de él. Es sólo que…todavía me siento un poco insegura.

-¿Y por qué? Si estas preciosa. Deberías sentirte la reina del festival, Candy. Vestida así, es lo que pareces-explicó Carola.

-Y creo que es por eso que le gustas a Alex-agregó Ruby con gracia.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, él no gusta de mí-negó de inmediato la rubia.

-¿No?-preguntaron con afán ambas a coro.

-Claro que no, sólo está siendo amable. Y aunque así fuera…

-Ay ya, no empieces con el discurso, Candy. Esta es una nueva noche, mira-la interrumpió Ruby señalando todo a su alrededor-. No es momento para andar pensando en el pasado, es momento para divertirse.

-Y si vas a estar pensando en el pasado todo el tiempo, ¿cómo vas a vivir el presente?-añadió Carola en apoyo a su amiga- Por eso te decimos que dejes de pensar en eso.

-Sólo piensa que eres una chica normal, y ya.

-Está bien, chicas. No pensaré más en eso esta noche. Me desinhibiré de todo mi pasado y haré de cuenta que sólo soy una chica moderna.

-¡Así se habla, Candy!

-Hey, chicas, ¿vieron quién va a tocar?-Claudia se acercó una vez más a ellas.

-¿Eh?-exclamaron las tres a coro.

-Es la banda de Terry Granderson. Son sólo tres. Él, Oscar, y Brandon. Seguro que nos sorprenden otra vez, como el día de su ensayo-se auto respondió Claudia sin despegar la mirada del escenario.

-No hace falta decir nada, ¿verdad?-preguntó Brandon con arrogancia mientras se ajustaba la cuerda del bajo a su medida-. Todos sabemos que haré una excelente interpretación como el propio Mark Hoppus.

-Yo puedo tocar la batería como Travis Barker, y no me ves alardeando por eso-lo contrarió Oscar.

-Muchachos, mejor comencemos a hacer música en vez de discutir tonterías-le sugirió Terry ya listo para tocar.

Oscar inició la canción con la batería, Brandon le siguió sin ningún problema con el bajo y la música comenzó cuando Terry hizo vibrar la guitarra.

(Get ready for action!)  
I got no regret right now (I'm feeling this)  
The air is so cold and low (I'm feeling this)  
Let me go in her room (I'm feeling this)  
I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the way to bed (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the way you move (I'm feeling this)  
Fuck it, it's such a blur (I'm feeling this)  
I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this)

-Pensé que Terry haría del vocalista, pero creo que decidió compartir el puesto con Brandon-comentó Claudia con interés justo antes de que iniciaran el coro.

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

-No sólo decidió compartirlo, le cedió gran parte de la canción-agregó Ruby después de escucharlos cantar a ambos.

Where do we go from here  
Turn all the lights down now  
Smiling from ear to ear (I'm feeling this)  
Our breathing has got too loud (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the bedroom floor (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the bathroom mirror (I'm feeling this)  
We're taking this way too slow (I'm feeling this)  
Take me away from here (I'm feeling this)

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

-Es una canción bastante animada, y parece que la están disfrutando mucho-Carola señaló a todos los demás a su alrededor, que no paraban de corear la canción y moverse al compás de la música.

This place was never the same again  
After you came and went  
How can you say you meant anything different  
To anyone standing alone  
On the street with a cigarette  
On the first night we met

Look to the past  
And remember and smile.  
And maybe tonight  
I can breathe for awhile.  
I'm not in the scene  
I think I'm fallin' asleep  
But then all that it means is  
I'll always be dreaming of you.

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

Cuando el coro acabó una algarabía comenzó. Al juzgar por los gritos y los aplausos, posiblemente la interpretación había sido la mejor de la noche. La conmoción había crecido tanto que bien pudo haber sido igual de grande que la mostrada en el video de la interpretación original.

Ruby, Carola y Candy se limitaron a intercambiar miradas. Los ánimos se calmaron un poco cuando una nueva banda subió al escenario. Así fue transcurriendo la noche, y las demás bandas fueron presentándose una a una. Al final, el profesorado se apersonó en la tarima y felicitó al alumnado en general.

Era ya medianoche, pero todos decidieron aprovechar el tiempo que aún quedaba, y como futuros profesionales de la música, comenzaron la fiesta más animada en la historia de CAEMSA.

* * *

-Me gusta bailar. Pero este tipo de música siempre es tan…predecible-comentó Claudia a las tres chicas frente a ella.

-No entiendo por qué insisten en escuchar reggaeton, si todos sabemos que no es un ritmo real-la opinión de Carola llamó la atención de varias a su alrededor-. Es decir, sólo es una mezcla de ritmos, y además sólo lo usan para flirtear y crear ánimos.

-Pues parece que es justo por eso que lo han escogido, ¿verdad?-aseguró Calvin riendo.

En aquel momento, varias de la clase 05 estaban en la tarima, imitando una especie de coreografía, mientras dos alumnos más hacían de cantantes. La canción que interpretaban, "Ven báilalo", de Khriz y Ángel, introdujo un ambiente donde la camaradería podía palparse, a pesar de que las clases apenas y tenían contactos en los pasillos.

-No los juzguen. A la clase 05 le gusta el reggaeton, pero no por eso dejan de ser talentosos-intervino Alexander.

-Y hablando de talentos, ¿por qué no demostramos lo talentosos que somos bailando, eh?-preguntó Ruby intencionalmente.

-Buena idea, Ruby, y casualmente, me recuerdas algo-Alex se giró hasta la rubia-. ¿Sigue en pie la oferta de bailar contigo?

-Por supuesto, Alex.

-Perfecto. Y ya que estás vestida como una diva, creo que lo ideal sería que bailaras conmigo como tal.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó reprimiendo una risilla.

-No digas nada, Candy. Tú sólo haz lo que hago yo-le pidió el rubio antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar, Alex?-interrogó divertida Carola mientras veían al rubio subirse al escenario y seleccionar una pista nueva.

-Yo creo que quiere que subas a bailar con él, Candy-dedujo Ruby por la mirada que él le lanzara a la rubia.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí. Nuestra pieza de baile será un espectáculo-aceptó Candy mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la tarima.

-¡Así se hace, Candy!-la animó Claudia.

La música comenzó a sonar por los altavoces y todos comenzaron a moverse con ritmo. Candy supuso que Alex deseaba no sólo bailar con ella, sino también interpretar la canción, "Whine up", y por ello había escogido interpretarla como un remix. La rubia se ubicó en el centro del escenario, y respiró hondamente mientras pensaba que nunca había bailado semejante ritmo, y menos en una tarima. _"Me desinhibiré de todo mi pasado y haré de cuenta que sólo soy una chica moderna"_, la afirmación que ella misma había hecho le dio el suficiente valor para tomarse su papel de diva en serio.

Gio

Esta es otra más

Del que esta marcando un nuevo territorio en la música urbana

Jayko

junto a Kat...(Kat)

Kat de luna

Dj Gasper

Me dominan los sentidos y me llevan hacia ti

Aquellos ojos que me miran y no puedo resistir

Tus manos rozando mi cuerpo (y quiero más de ti)

Dame solo un momento,

Papi ven aquí

(Ha, ha, ha)

Entrégame tu pasión

(Ha, ha, ha)

Ven baila conmigo (oh)

Ven y mueve tu cuerpo bien lento

Junto a mí, te quiero

Yo te siento, Te siento aquí

Yo me entrego, me dejo

Llevar por mis sentimientos

Yo te deseo

Muévete junto a mí

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye (Jayko)

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye

Los demás estudiantes no podían creer que la sexy bailarina que se movía con sensualidad sobre el escenario fuera Candy Whiton. No pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzaran a aplaudirla. Pero los gritos realmente comenzaron cuando Alexander Waymon la acompañó como cantante y bailarín.

Ven y báilalo

Conmigo enséñame

Que tú quieres de mí

Me vuelves loco

Eres una mujer de magazine

Junto a ti yo me pego (siéntelo)

Sé te gusta me quedo (dímelo)

Poco a poco te envuelvo (y luego)

Pa' mi casa te llevo (ua)

Contigo yo me enredo

Y tú te agarras bien fuerte de mí

Hagamos el amor

Bailando juntos hasta el fin

La pasión se derrama (siéntelo)

Que tu cuerpo esta en llamas (dímelo)

Si quieres jugar llama (y luego)

Yo te llevo a mi cama (ha)

-Tal vez cambie luego de opinión. Pero…en este momento, daría lo que fuera por ser yo el que está bailando con Whiton-confesó Brandon mientras la rubia movía sus caderas al compás de la música.

-Es…bastante sensual bailando-dijo Oscar tratando inútilmente de despegar la vista de la chica.

(Ha, ha, ha)

Sé que te gusta

Lo que te hago mami

(Ha, ha, ha)

Ya no me hagas esperar

Y ven

Ven y mueve tu cuerpo bien lento

Junto a mí, te quiero

Yo te siento, Te siento aquí

Yo me entrego, me dejo

Llevar por mis sentimientos

Yo te deseo

Muévete junto a mí

Terry, a diferencia de sus compañeros, permaneció callado, aunque en su interior estaba gritando. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Las largas piernas de Candy estaban totalmente expuestas, y los movimientos de la falda permitían ver sus muslos cada vez que hacía un movimiento brusco. La abertura de la cremallera en su pecho dejaba ver sus llenas formas femeninas y la plenitud de su vientre, bañado en un seductor sudor. Podría haberse quedado así, embelesado…si no le estuviera hirviendo la sangre de rabia por verla en todo su esplendor y en brazos de Alexander Waymon.

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye

Dándole toda la noche

Duro hasta el amanecer

Bailando y bebiendo

Por cualquier esquina

En la B.C

Cuando la canción terminó, toda la academia estalló en una ovación. Nadie podía creer que el sugerente espectáculo que acababan de presenciar, fue protagonizado por la chica más tímida de CAEMSA.

-¡Candy!-las voces de Ruby y Carola al pie de la tarima, le recordaron como era en realidad-. ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!

-¡Sí, amiga, estuviste genial!-las respaldó Claudia.

-¿En serio? ¿No fue un poco morbosa?

-Para nada, Candy, fue espectacular. Y además tú y Alex hicieron una excelente pareja-insinuó Ruby.

-Pues aunque lo duden, entre él y yo hay mucha química. Me siento en confianza con él, siento que puedo arriesgarme a ser atrevida sin que él se aproveche de eso.

Candy y sus amigas continuaron riendo y disfrutando del festejo, sin percatarse de que, no muy lejos de ellas, Terry Granderson tomaba una decisión: confrontaría a Whiton, la haría confesar de una vez por todas lo que sentía, aunque tuviera que hacerlo a la fuerza.

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola a todas! Aunque llego un poquito tarde, llego cumplidas las dos semanitas que les prometí para traerles un nuevo cap. Y debo confesarles que regreso súper contenta porque: ¡No resulté asesinada por el cap anterior! Para mí buena fortuna todas parecieron comprender y hasta aceptar el porque Susana tenía que volver a la escena de la historia y bueno, decidí compensarlas un poquito con el contenido de este cap 12.

Y hablando de este cap, no sé ustedes pero a mi me encantó escribirlo. El cambio de la pecas lo disfruté bastante, especialmente la reacción de cierto castaño de ojos verdi-azules, jejeje. Y como antes decía y sigo manteniendo ¡Amo a Gil! De plano este hermano de Terry aparte de darle buenos consejos sí que sabe levantarle el ánimo a una, ¿no? Jajaja. ¿Y qué les pareció el encontronazo con la gusi esta vez? Yo digo que se tiene bien merecido las palabras que Candy le dio y a mí parecer hasta muy suave fueron para lo que se merece, jejeje. Lo mejor de todo es que ¡Terry ya reaccionó! Tenía que cambiar la pecas y ponerse a bailar con otro para que él abriera los ojos, pero valió la pena, ¿verdad? Jajaja.

Para darles algunos detallitos significantes del cap, quiero compartir con ustedes una linda imagen que nos ayuda a imaginarnos mejor cómo se ve la pecosa con este cambio de look. Este dibujito tan lindo me fue editado y obsequiado gracias a mi buena amiga, Alekxandra.

http:/ .us /img825 /6754 (sin espacios)

Y para contarles de las canciones que disfrutamos en el festival guitarrista de este cap, les doy también los enlaces para que disfruten de esas melodías:

-"Take me away", canción interpretada por Candy y su banda, y que en realidad tomé de la cómica película "Un viernes de locos". (La banda que la canta en este video fue mi entera inspiración para la banda de Candy :P)

http:/ www .youtube. com/ watch?v =5le9 W4-DomQ (sin espacios)

-"Feeling this", canción interpretada por Terry y su banda, y que en realidad es original de la famosa banda estadounidense "Blink 182". (Este video también fue de mucha inspiración porque hasta hace recordar a la cárcel que fue el "Colegio San Pablo", jejeje)

http:/ www. youtube .com /watch? v=4k MZ2 3T9VHE (sin espacios)

-"Whine up" en versión remix, canción interpretada por Candy y su amigo Alex, y que realmente es original de la famosa estadounidense "Kate de Luna".

http:/www .youtube .com/ watch?v= NvieRmn h9DY (sin espacios)

Eli de Grandchester, a mí también me dolió mucho la forma en que Terry recibió a la gusi, pero para compensarlo ya ves que en este cap nuestra pecosa cambió y no sólo dejó a cierto castaño de ojos verdi-azules desmandibulado, sino que se dio su lugar frente a la gusi, ¡y de qué manera! Jajaja. Y pues hizo falta que Alex entrara en escena para que Terry reaccionara, ahora nos queda ver lo que viene…

Ivett querida, ¡ya somos dos queriendo matar a la gusi! Pero ya ves que en este cap nos la paga un poco porque nuestra pecosa si se dio su puesto cuando quiso atacarla. De Terry puedo decirte que al menos ya está abriendo los ojitos, y que nuestra pecosa tuvo que cambiar para eso vale la pena, ¿no? Jejeje.

Libelula, antes que nada permíteme darte la bienvenida a mi historia. En verdad me alegra mucho que te guste este fic y más todavía que te animaras a escribirme un review, porque gracias a eso es que sé que voy por buen camino, así que aunque sea para lanzarme tomates escríbeme cuando gustes, jejeje.

Tania amiga, en verdad te pasa como a mí, que te sumerges de llano en el cap y cuando quieres seguir leyendo ves que ya terminó PLOP. Lo bueno es que este cap se me hizo larguito y segura estoy que te gustara. Y si no es así, me lo avisas con un review, ¿vale?

Themis, concuerdo contigo al mejor estilo mexicano, jejeje, y como ves Terry en este cap esta pagando el mega error de haberle dicho a la gusi que la extrañó cuando andaba con nuestra pecosa, lo bueno de todo fue es, que Candy al fin se decidió a verse más atrevida y que Terry se quedó de a seis, jejeje. Y pues claro, Alex fue la pólvora en esta explosión, jajaja, ahora nos queda ver qué hará Terry.

¡Conny! Que gusto volver a leer tus reviews, te confieso que ya los extrañaba, jejeje, y pues que mal que tengas Internet a tiempo parcial y no total, pero lo bueno es que todavía puedes seguir leyendo el fic y dándome tu opinión aunque sea de vez en vez. Del cap 10 te puedo decir que yo también lo disfruté, me encantó el beso que la pecas consintió (y digo consintió porque no abofeteó a Terry, jejeje); del cap 11 pues fue súper lindo al comienzo, pero la gusi llegó para embarrarlo PLOP. Lo bueno es que ahora nuestra pecosa cambió y créeme que intenté complacerte con aquello de sexy provocativo exhibicionista y vulgar, jajaja. Y por cierto ¡genial lo de pulgosa! Jajaja, no sabes cuanto me reí de gusana la pulgosa :xD. En este cap al menos Terry ya abrió los ojos y ahora nos resta saber qué decisión tomó y qué pasará cuando se la diga a nuestra pecosa. Por cierto, gracias por tan lindas palabras de ánimo, ya estoy bastante mejor de aquel "plagio" que sufrí y pues superándolo todo a través de la escritura.

Yudy Castro, me alegro mucho que la llegada de la gusi no te decepcionara, y pues espero que este cambio que la pecas dio te sea de agrado (yo en lo personal lo disfruté mucho, sobre todo la reacción de Terry, jejeje). Gracias por esas palabras de felicitación de tu parte, prometo que seguiré esforzándome para continuar deleitándote a ti y a todas las que me siguen ;-)

Julie, concuerdo contigo, la pecas no se da cuenta de que su subconsciente quiere cambiar es por Terry, jejeje. ¡Que bueno que me entiendes! Obviamente no fue la mejor forma de actuar pero hay que entender por qué Terry esta así de voluble, aunque ahora vemos a qué lado se está inclinando esta balanza, ¿verdad? Jejeje. Gracias en verdad Julie querida por ser tan paciente, prometo que recompensaré todas las esperas poniendo mi entera dedicación a cada cap ;-)

Reyko, en 1ra quiero agradecerte por tus deseos de buena suerte, me ayudaron bastante porque aprobé todos mis exámenes y ahora tengo tiempo para dedicarle a la escritura, jejeje. Y pues sí, la pecas tiene toda la razón en molestarse con Terry que anda bastante indeciso, aunque a riesgo de ser su cómplice diré que el pobre está dividido entre dos sentir, uno el de Susana la novia que conoce desde buen, y otro es el de Candy la chica que le atrae súper. Lo bueno es que ahora parece estar más decidido o al menos que tomará una decisión y nos queda ver cuál será. Sorry por no poder traerles el cap antes de las 2 semanitas como pago a haberme retrasado con el anterior, pero espero que el contenido pueda compensar la espera.

Lizethr querida, no te preocupes por tardar en darme tu opinión, lo importante es que lo hayas hecho porque créeme que me ayuda bastante a saber si voy o no por buen camino en la escritura. Al igual que tú yo lamenté bastante la desilusión de nuestra pecosa porque la pobre ya estaba hasta admitiendo que podía sentir algo por Terry y ZAZ llega la gusi PLOP. Como ves, tuviste buenos presentimientos porque Alex fue la pólvora que detono esta bomba entre Candy y Terry, jajaja (también me encanta ver celoso al castaño bello :P. Y por la gusi pues me parece que en este cap recibió su justo merecido, jejeje.

Kimotocandy, en primera te doy la bienvenida a mi fic, me alegra mucho que te animaras a leerme y más todavía a escribirme, los reviews siempre me ayudan a saber si voy por buen camino. A la transformación de la pecosa le puse bastante atención y creo que conseguí el resultado que buscaba, jejeje. Y pues Terry tristemente tuve que sufrir viéndola con otro y la gusi pues si recibió su justo merecido. Muchas gracias por darme tu opinión, prometo que continuaré esforzándome para darles más caps como éstos.

Galaxylam84, antes que nada quiero darte la bienvenida a mi fic, y las gracias por leerme y más por animarte a escribirme un review. Al igual que tú yo también disfruto viendo a una Candy fuerte y segura de sí misma, por eso me encantó este cap, jejeje, especialmente por el bien merecido que recibió la gusi, jejeje.

Adryx, generala mía, me encantó esa expresión de que ladren los perros, jajaja. A mi también me encantó el beso del cap anterior amiga, pero muy feito de nuestro terrón andar diciendo que extrañó a la gusana, ni siquiera tratando de engañarla puedo perdonarlo por eso, jajaja. No, miento, hay que entenderlo, recordemos que él está dividido entre la chica que es su novia y la chica que ahora le atrae, lo bueno es que ahora está abriendo los ojos de una vez por todas. Generala querida, gracias por esas bonitas palabras que siempre me envías, en pago prometo hacerte más caps bonitos y te envió un mega abrazo para sellar la promesa, jejeje.

Gema amiga, como ves llego un poquito tarde pero a pesar de todo les cumplo, jejeje. Yo también detesté el regreso de la gusi, y me molesté mucho porque nuestra pecosa sufrió pero pienso que el lado positivo que tuve eso fue que Candy cambió y ahora ha hecho reaccionar a Terry, ¿no? Jejeje.

Annita querida, me encanta tu forma de pensar: cierto, regresó la gusi y desilusionó a nuestra pecosa pero ella se animó a cambiar y ahora Terry por fin empieza a abrir los ojos, jejeje. Por cierto: ¡me encantó esta canción! "Cuando me enamoro", no sólo porque la canta el guapísimo Enrique Iglesias y el talentoso de Juan Luis Guerra, sino porque es preciosa en toda la extensión, y créeme, la tengo reservada y ya apuntada para inspirarme en un cap lindo y bello que pronto vendrá, jejeje. Gracias amiga por siempre hacerme sugerencias como éstas, en serio me sirven de mucha inspiración, sobre todo cuando se me escapan las ideas :P

**Avances del próximo cap:** Terry intentará hacerle saber a la pecosa lo que siente por ella. Candy se ve obligada a tomar una decisión. Una duda que todavía está presente será lo que defina el resultado de este encuentro.

Y como siempre tiendo a hacer, las invito a todas a seguir la 2da historia que subo aquí en el FF junto a mi amiga Ruby-PknaPcosa:

AMOR, DESEO Y SANGRE

Yo sé perfectamente que están súper ansiosas porque les traiga una actualización, pero les doy buenas noticias porque justamente en unos minutos voy a reunirme con mi amiga Ruby a través del MSN y ya pues vamos a finiquitar la fecha de la actualización, así que ya prontito la subimos ;-)

Ya me toca despedirme pero les prometo que regreso en dos semanitas y les recuerdo a todas que cualquier tomatazo o lo que me quieran hacer llegar con un review lo recibiré. ¡Nos leemos en dos semanitas!


	13. Silenciar los gritos del corazón

**Silenciar los gritos del corazón**

Eran cerca de la 1:30 AM, pero los estudiantes de CAEMSA continuaron disfrutando del festejo. Varios alumnos de diferentes clases se habían subido a la tarima para demostrar su talento como guitarrista, cantante y bailarín. Y todo aquello había dado como resultado una fiesta bastante animada.

Alex, tal cual lo prometió, bailó con Carola después de dar el gran espectáculo con la rubia. Y en eso estaban, mientras Ruby y Claudia convencían a Candy para que bebiera un trago más de alcohol.

-Es el segundo vaso que te bebes en la noche, por Dios, Candy-le recordó Ruby.

-Pues ya me siento mareada-se resignó ella tomando el vaso con una nueva protesta-. No tolero demasiado el alcohol.

-Esto tiene apenas 2 grados de alcohol, Candy. No te hará daño-le aseguró Calvin a la rubia dando un sorbo a su propia bebida.

-Está bien. Si tanto insisten-dijo antes de beberse todo el vaso de un solo golpe.

-Si bebes muy rápido te mareas. Por eso es que te afecta más-le explicó Claudia.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba-se quejó al ver que derramo un poco de la bebida sobre su falda y aprovechó el vistazo a su ropa para subir la cremallera del frente del vestido pues la temperatura empezaba a bajar-. Mejor voy a limpiarme. Iré un momento al baño.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

-No, gracias Ruby. Volveré en un momento.

En ese mismo instante, comenzó a escucharse una nueva canción. En el escenario estaba ahora Brandon Marlon estaba interpretando la canción "Zun dada", junto a una morena bastante sensual que bailaba al ritmo de la canción.

Tu encuentro no es algo casual

Para mi es un poco ilógico

He vivido un acto histórico

Tú me haz llevado a mi a viajar

Eres mi amor platónico

Viaje hasta aquí por un precio módico

-Mejor date prisa, Candy. O te vas a perder toda la diversión-le aseguró Claudia.

La rubia respingó antes de comenzar a alejarse de sus amigas y dirigirse a las instalaciones de la academia. Pero aún en los pasillos podía escuchar la voz de Brandon por los altavoces.

Definitivamente tus labios tienen algo magnético

Debo tomarme algo energético

No quiero que se caiga este momento mágico

Por eso me pongo romántico

Zun dada...Zun dada...Zun dada

Zun Zun dada

Zun dada…Zun dada…Zun dada

Zun Zun dada

Justo estaba a un pasillo del baño, cuando se detuvo; algo llamó su atención. El laboratorio de piano estaba abierto, algo muy inusual porque la orden de los profesores había sido dejar todas las aulas cerradas.

-¿Qué buscas, Whiton?-una voz bastante familiar detrás de ella la hizo volverse.

-Terry-pronunció su nombre y entonces recordó que estaba molesta con él-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba esperando.

-¿Estabas esperándome? ¿Acaso sabías que iba a venir o qué?

-Algo así-Terry estaba cruzado de brazos, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta del aula frente al laboratorio-. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-se negó al instante la rubia.

-Oh, yo creo que sí-y sin previo aviso la sujetó de la muñeca y la arrastró al laboratorio abierto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo?-ella casi gritó.

-Necesito decirte algo muy importante, Candy. Pero necesito decírtelo aquí, en privado.

Ambos se miraron con reto, dejando en claro que no cederían ante el otro. La música de los altavoces se filtró por el ducto del salón, dándole una atmósfera tensa al ambiente, ya de por sí bastante pesado.

Te miraré porque yo

Mirándote a la cara

Me doy cuenta que me muero por tocarte

Como yo

Te soñé en cada noche que me desvelaba mami

Sin tu calor, pero no

Tiré mis sueños en el suelo

Y aunque casi muero

Te encontré, te encontré

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Terry?-se animó a preguntar ella sintiendo como la muralla que se había prometido levantar cada vez que le viera se hacía muy débil.

-Te ves muy linda hoy-dijo por fin sin poder evitar detallarla de arriba abajo-. ¿Te vestiste así para Waymon?

-Y si así fuera, ¿qué? ¿Acaso vas a reclamarme por eso?

-Tengo una duda bastante grande-dijo ignorando su pregunta anterior-. Hace como un mes conocí a una chica agradable, bastante conservadora pero muy simpática. Ahora estoy delante de esa misma chica, pero con otra imagen.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?-preguntó ella sin entender.

-Quiero saber cuál de las dos es la Candy real. ¿Cuál de ellas es el disfraz, y cuál es la chica que me hizo todo esto?

-Si tanto te interesa mi cambio, puedo aclararte que no hay una Candy real ni ficticia. Esta Candy soy yo, me siento muy a gusta con lo que soy ahora y no pienso volver a ser la niña tonta de la que todos se burlaban.

-¿Fue eso? ¿Las burlas de los demás?-inquirió acercándose lentamente a ella- ¿Eso fue lo que te hizo cambiar?-la vio retroceder un poco y se detuvo-. Pensé que no te importaba lo que de ti se decía.

-Y así es, me tiene sin cuidado lo que los demás piensen. Y para tu información, eso te incluye a ti-corroboró deteniéndose para hacerle ver que no le tenía miedo.

-De acuerdo. Entonces como no te importa lo que yo piense, no me importa decirte la verdad-dijo él y reanudó su marcha hacia ella-. ¿Sabes cómo me hiciste sentir esta noche, Candy? ¿Sabes lo que sentí mientras subiste al escenario con el cínico de tu amigo Waymon?-al ver la expresión de su rostro, la rubia comenzó a retroceder, pero él no se detuvo- Sentí ardor. Deseo. Odio. Y rencor.

-Terry…-pronunció su nombre cuando sintió su espalda chocar con la pared.

-Sentí ardor cuando te vi así-volvió a mirar su figura antes de continuar-. Tan atrevida, tan sensual, bailando para todos de una forma poco decorosa-avanzó un poco más, aún sin tocar su cuerpo-. Sentí deseo, porque lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue subirme al escenario, llevarte a un lugar solitario como éste y hacer realidad todas mis fantasías contigo-apoyó ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza, sus brazos impidiéndole escapar-. Sentí odio, porque quise matar a Waymon con mis propias manos por atreverse a acercarse tanto a ti-acercó su rostro al de ella, rozando sus labios con su aliento-. Y sentí rencor. Mucho rencor hacia ti, por haber hecho conmigo lo que jamás ninguna logró.

-Terry…-Candy tenía miedo de gritar, porque sus labios casi se rozaban.

-¿No te interesa saber lo que ninguna ha logrado conmigo, Candy? ¿Sigue sin importarte lo que yo diga o piense?

-…-ella no podía hablar, no podía si quiera desviar su mirada.

-Parece que sí. Pero igual iba a decírtelo de todos modos, quisieras escucharlo o no-dijo él sonriendo con malicia-. Nunca me he sentido conectado con ninguna mujer a menos que se acueste conmigo. Para mí, la parte física y emocional van de la mano, y la una no puede existir sin la otra-Candy trató de separarse un poco de él aunque lo único que logró fue que sus cuerpos se tocaran-. Adivina quién me ha hecho cambiar de parecer. ¿Quién me ha hecho ver que todo en lo que creo es una farsa? ¿Qué los sentimientos son más fuertes que cualquier intimidad?

-Terry….por favor., déjame-pudo al fin decir las palabras que morían por salir de su boca.

-Vamos, Candy, intenta adivinarlo. ¿Quién crees que ha echado por tierra mis teorías? ¿Quién me ha demostrado que la parte física si está ahí, pero que es la de menor relevancia?-sus ojos azules buscaron obsesivamente los suyos y cuando pudo reflejarse en ellos cambió su tono de voz por uno más suave-. Dime, Candy. ¿Quién crees que me ha hecho abrir los ojos? ¿Quién me ha hecho ver la verdad?

-Yo…no lo sé…-respondió ella sintiéndose vulnerable ante su mirada.

-Tú, Candy. Tú has sido esa persona-le confesó sin un solo rastro de mentira en su voz, sus ojos claros reflejando que hablaba en serio-. Tú eres la causante de que cambiara mi forma de pensar. La que me ha demostrado que puedes sentirte conectado con alguien aún cuando apenas si la has tocado. La que me ha hecho abrir los ojos y ver lo que siento, lo que me une a ti más de lo que puede unirme una intimidad.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes, Terry?-preguntó sintiendo ansiedad por escuchar su respuesta.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-preguntó con voz ronca deseando que su respuesta fuera un sí.

Los dos callaron por un segundo, y fue entonces cuando les llegó el eco de la música.

Te besaré hasta sentirme tuyo

Te inventaré un mundo para los dos

Te abrazaré y sentirás mi calor

Haremos sexo con ropa

Esto será entre tú y yo

Ambos pudieron notar la respiración acelerada del otro, y la urgencia en sus ojos por expresar lo que estaban sintiendo. Había sido demasiado tortuosa la espera, ambos se hundieron en la boca del otro, permitiendo que sus brazos unieran sus cuerpos.

Te besaré hasta sentirme tuyo

Te inventaré un mundo para los dos

Te abrazaré y sentirás mi calor

Haremos sexo con ropa

Esto será entre tú y yo

Bailemos tú y yo.

La canción parecía invitarlos a continuar. Candy se preguntó fugazmente si sus reacciones eran encaminadas por el alcohol; era una respuesta lógica, ya que ella nunca hubiera sido capaz de echarle los brazos al cuello a Terry, y mucho menos permitirle que la levantara en vilo, o enroscar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para mantener la cercanía con él. Pero ella no había bebido más de tres vasos de licor, y entonces tuvo que aceptar que había hecho todo aquello por propia voluntad.

Terry hubiese deseado parar y confesarle antes lo que sentía por ella. Pero su deseo acabó por cegar a su razón y entonces lo único que pudo hacer fue coordinar sus movimientos para llevarla al piano del laboratorio y hacer que ambos quedaran apoyados en el. Apartó la vara que sujetaba la tapa y ésta cayó estrepitosamente; y aunque Candy se hubiese preocupado por el instrumento, no habría tenido tiempo de revisarlo porque él la sentó encima del mismo. Pero en vez de asustarse, la rubia sólo apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros para mantenerse erguida. Terry la besó hasta dejarla sin aliento, y entonces se deslizó con agilidad hasta su cuello; ella suspiró y sintió como las rodillas se le separaban por instinto. Él lo aprovechó y se puso entre ellas, logrando el primer roce de sus sexos.

Pronto las manos de Terry comenzaron a descender por su cuerpo, ubicando la cremallera de su pecho, que no tardó en bajar para tener plena libertad de acariciar los llenos senos que se erguían ante él. Entonces escuchó una melodía preciosa que lo dejó emocional y sexualmente tocado: Candy comenzó a gemir por lo bajo, tratando de resistirse a lo que estaba sintiendo. Fue eso lo que lo animó a derribar esa barrera que estaba entre ellos, y mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba sin reparo sus pechos, deslizó su mano derecha hasta el bajo vientre de ella; la falda le facilitó su cometido y entonces comenzó a acariciarla por encima de la lycra que se ajustaba a ella.

La música todavía se escuchaba a lo lejos pero ambos estaban demasiado embriagados por la pasión del momento como para prestarle atención.

Tu encuentro no es algo casual

Para mi es un poco ilógico

He vivido un acto histórico

Tú me haz llevado a mi a viajar

Eres mi amor platónico

Viaje hasta aquí por un precio módico

Definitivamente tus labios tienen algo magnético

Debo tomarme algo energético

No quiero que se caiga este momento mágico

Por eso me pongo romántico

Zun dada...Zun dada...Zun dada

Zun Zun dada

Zun dada…Zun dada…Zun dada

Zun Zun dada

Te miraré porque yo

Mirándote a la cara

Me doy cuenta que me muero por tocarte

Como yo

Te soñé en cada noche que me desvelaba mami

Sin tu calor, pero no

Tiré mis sueños en el suelo

Y aunque casi muero

Te encontré, te encontré

Te besaré hasta sentirme tuyo

Te inventaré un mundo para los dos

Te abrazaré y sentirás mi calor

Haremos sexo con ropa

Esto será entre tú y yo

Bailemos tú y yo.

Sin quererlo, el eco de la música le llegó a Candy, y entonces la letra de la canción le dijo algo. Había logrado impresionar a Terry Granderson, incluso lo había excitado, sí, pero todo aquello era meramente platónico. Él tenía una novia, no iba a dejar a Susana por ella. La verdad estaba frente a ella: Únicamente había intentado crear un lazo de unión entre ambos para conseguir acostarse con ella…pero nada más.

Su orgullo, sus sentimientos y su indignación volvieron a su cuerpo con renovadas fuerzas. Fue cuando empezó a separarlo de su cuerpo, y aunque él intentó mantener la cercanía, al final ella pudo separar sus labios de los propios.

-¿Te gustaron mis besos, Terry?-preguntó con una sonrisa tratando de que su agitada respiración no la delatara.

-¿Qué…?-inquirió él mirándola con extrañeza.

-¿Te gustaron mis besos? Al parecer sí, y me alegro. Porque fue el último que recibiste de mis labios-sentenció antes de bajarse del piano para reajustar el vestido a su cuerpo-. Me alegra que hayas disfrutado esta despedida. Ahora me voy.

-¡No, espera!-la sujetó de la muñeca cuando ella reanudó su marcha.

-Lo siento, Terry. Pero no puedo darte más-con sutileza, ella se libró de su agarre sin borrar su sonrisa-. Pero te recomiendo algo. Busca a Susana. Después de todo, mis pobres e insulsos besos no podrían hacerte sentir jamás lo que sientes con los besos de tu novia. Adiós.

Terry vio a la rubia salir del laboratorio sintiendo la mayor impotencia de su vida. Algo si le quedaba claro: Candy había escuchado la conversación que había tenido con Susana.

"_Creo que lo que más extrañé de ti, fue besarte. Nadie puede hacerme sentir lo que tú"._ Maldita afirmación y maldito el momento en que había pronunciado esas palabras. Justo por ellas podía estar muy seguro de que Candy Whiton no sentía más que desprecio por él.

* * *

-Candy, al fin volviste-exclamó Claudia al verla llegar.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Ruby con el ceño fruncido.

-Te ausentaste por un largo rato-señaló Carola.

-Chicas, creo que no me siento bien-dijo la rubia adoptando su mejor mueca de malestar-. Quisiera irme a casa ya. ¿Pueden llevarme?

-Pero…sí tú te vas….

-También nosotras-dijo Carola con plena seguridad.

-Cierto. No nos quedaremos aquí si tú no estás, Candy-la apoyó Ruby.

-¿Y qué hay de Calvin y Alex?

-No te preocupes por ellos, Candy, se están divirtiendo-Claudia señaló la tarima, donde ambos tocaban para la nueva canción que habían escogido.

-¿Todavía te sientes mareada, verdad?-preguntó Carola detallando su rostro. Candy se limitó a asentir- Está bien, te llevaremos.

-Claudia, diles a Alex y a Calvin la razón de nuestra ida, por favor.

-Seguro, Ruby. Adiós, chicas- Claudia se despidió mientras las tres comenzaban a abrirse paso entre la multitud.

Terry también hacía lo mismo, pero su dirección era diferente. Oscar y Tyler, observaban como unos cuantos de sus compañeros se subían al escenario a interpretar otra canción. Susana estaba cerca de ellos, y se aproximó más cuando vio al castaño acercarse.

-Terry, volviste-a la rubia se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se apresuraba a tomar su mano.

-Llegas justo a tiempo-la voz de Oscar captó su atención-. Van a demostrarles lo que es adaptar la interpretación de otro para uno mismo.

Mientras los compañeros de bromas de ellos se preparaban para cantar en la tarima, Terry se sentí bastante desolado. Y el tener a Susana a su lado no le estaba ayudando en nada. Por una parte, se sentía culpable por engañarla; Susana era su novia, y siempre estaba ahí incondicionalmente para él. Pero por otro lado, Candy había despertado en él un sentimiento nuevo para él. _"Si tan sólo no me hubieras rechazado…podría estar seguro de lo que quiero"_. Sus lamentos quedaron en el aire mientras la música comenzó a sonar, y para sorpresa de todos, resultó ser una de las canciones más sonadas de la factoría, "Perdóname".

Mami yo sé que no estas bien

Y piensas que ya te dejé de querer

Estas equivocada

Yo lo sé que fallé

Porque fui infiel la noche de ayer

Siempre me arrepentiré

Y de rodillas te pido mujer

Que si alguna vez sentiste algo lindo por mí

Perdóname, perdóname

Que si alguna vez sentiste algo lindo por mí

Perdóname, perdóname bebé

Terry se sintió muy identificado con la canción, y aunque no era uno de los géneros de su preferencia, le prestó un poco más de atención a la letra.

Como quieres que te perdone si te fuiste de mi lado

Sin dejarme ninguna explicación

No te importo si yo comía o sufría

O se partía en dos mi corazón

Ahora me vienes a confesar que estas arrepentido

Que hay muchas heridas que sanar y en ti yo no confío

Yo pensé que solamente tú eras mío

Ya ti te lo di todo mal agradecido

Come back to me please I'm Sorry

Si tú no estas conmigo mami I'm Lonely

Cuando estamos en la camita baby we are burning

Te lo hago toda noche también in the morning

Okey tú dices que no siento amor

Ven y tócame siente como late el corazón

Te pido perdón por lo que pasó

Baby tenme compasión

Y si alguna vez sentiste algo lindo por mí

Perdóname, perdóname

Si alguna vez sentiste algo lindo por mí

Perdóname, perdóname bebé

Voy a darte una segunda oportunidad

Quiero confesarte que yo nunca te dejé de amar

De mi parte de seguro no te voy a fallar

No te pagaré con la misma moneda yo si se amar

Vamos a darnos mucha amor quiero vivir en la felicidad

Pero sin temor que tú nunca me vallas a dejar

Yo te amo tu me amas y esa es toda la realidad

Vamos a prender esa llama vamos amarnos de verdad

Y si alguna vez sentiste algo lindo por mí

Perdóname, perdóname

Si alguna vez sentiste algo lindo por mí

Perdóname, perdóname bebé

Y una vez y otra vez

Quiero tenerte aquí en la piel

No me castigues no bebé

No te quiero perder

Perdóname bebé

Al igual que tu me siento mal

Los aplausos estallaron para ellos, pues le habían dado un nuevo ritmo a la canción, y las voces originales, se habían invertido de aguda-fuerte a fuerte-aguda. Pero Terry no había prestado atención a la música por escuchar algo nuevo, sino más bien por el mensaje que ésta llevaba.

En el momento que la canción terminó, volvió a analizar su situación. Pese a lo que pudiera sentir por Candy, Susana era quien estaba ahí para él; su noviazgo con ella era el más largo que había tenido, y el que se había tomado más en serio; todo había sido porque la rubia le había demostrado con todo lo que tenía que realmente estaba interesada en él. Y si todo aquello era cierto, ¿por qué él le estaba pagando con esa moneda? ¿Por qué le estaba siendo infiel con una chiquilla que apenas conocía? Su única deducción lógica fue que Whiton le hacía sentir cosas muy distintas a las ya sentidas, y entonces se sintió como un imbécil.

Estaba actuando por conveniencia, cambiando a Susana, por alguien que apenas y conocía, y que únicamente le interesaba por ser "algo nuevo". Tenía que ser así, esa era la más lógica explicación a su comportamiento. No quería a Whiton, quería a Susana, y desde un principio lo supo. _"Y desde un principio también lo ignoré"_. La culpa cayó sobre él como un yunque, e instintivamente buscó la mano de Susana.

-No te quiero perder-repitió la letra de la canción que aún hacía eco en su mente.

-¿Dijiste algo, Terry?-la rubia se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

-Decía que te quiero Susy.

-Yo también te quiero, Terry-le dijo abandonándose en sus brazos-. Te quiero demasiado.

-Igual yo. Y nunca te voy a dejar de querer-le aseguró mientras pensaba en lo que haría de ahí en adelante para poner en práctica su decisión.

* * *

Era bastante entrada ya la madrugada cuando Granderson volvió a su hogar. Y aunque no esperaba encontrarse con nadie, cierta luz en el salón de su padre llamó su atención.

-Estas no son horas de llegar.

-No me regañes, Gil. No soy un niño de 10 años-replicó él acercándose a su hermano, que estaba a gusto bebiendo un poco de whisky en el mini bar de su padre.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Ya bebí demasiado por hoy.

-Pareces sobrio. Así que no te resultará ningún problema en contarme qué ha pasado-viendo lo cerrado que estaba el castaño, Gil insistió-. ¿En qué acabó tu problema con Whiton?

-En nada. Así acabamos-contestó él con ánimos de marcharse.

-¿Qué? No espera-lo retuvo por la muñeca-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Esta noche me di cuenta de algo, Gil-comenzó resignado a explicarse-. A la única mujer que realmente he querido, es Susana. Las demás, sólo han sido una forma de distracción.

-¿En serio? Y si realmente quieres tanto a tu Susy, ¿por qué le fuiste infiel mientras estuvo fuera de la ciudad?

-Es por culpa de Whiton. Ella me hace pensar cosas que no son, me hace dudar de lo que siento-se defendió con dificultad.

-Si realmente sintieras amor, no estarías fijándote en ninguna otra-Gilberto también se sentía molesto por la completa ingenuidad de su hermano.

-La única mujer que ha estado a mi lado siempre es Susana. Es la única que ha entregado todo por mí, la única que en verdad me ha querido por lo que soy.

-A ver si entendí. ¿Descartaste a Whiton sólo porque no accedió a "entregarte todo"?

-No me vengas con tus insinuaciones, ya tomé una decisión. Es a Susy a quien quiero, y Whiton será únicamente mi compañera de estudios. No me conviene ni siquiera tener su amistad.

-Bueno, haz lo que te plazca-Gil levantó las manos en señal de rendición-. Pero cuando reacciones y entiendas que estás en un error, no vengas a mí pidiéndome consejos-Terry puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a salir de la habitación-. Pobre de ti, hermanito. Estás perdiendo a la única mujer que realmente te quiere, y ni siquiera lo quieres admitir.

Gilberto apuró el líquido en su vaso, mientra hacía una petición muda. Aunque su hermano y esa chica nunca llegaran a nada más que una amistad, deseaba que todo terminara bien para ellos.

* * *

-Creo que con este par de aspirinas se te pasará el dolor de cabeza, Candy-Alberto le ofreció los medicamentos a su hermana junto con un vaso de agua.

-Gracias, Al-ella le sonrió, ya acostada en su cama-. ¿Qué haría sin ti?

-Te sentirías muy sola-respondió mientras ella tomaba el medicamento-. Ahora, acuéstate para que pueda cobijarte.

Ella lo obedeció como una niña y él se permitió acomodar varios rizos que caían pos sus sienes.

-Sé que estás cansada, pero me da curiosidad. ¿Pasó algo interesante esta noche?-preguntó con inocencia Alberto.

-Algo que me hizo hacerme una pregunta.

-¿Y esa pregunta es algo que yo pueda responder?

-Creo que sí.

-Entonces, dime. ¿Cuál es tu duda, hermanita?

-Al, tú eres un hombre, y seguramente sabes más que yo de esto-comenzó animándose internamente para no desistir de preguntar-. ¿Un hombre puede querer a dos chicas, al mismo tiempo?

-¿Lo dices por Granderson?

-…Sí-admitió ella con timidez.

-Bueno. Por mi experiencia, Candy, sé que pueden gustarte dos personas, pero nunca se quiere de verdad si estás interesado en dos personas diferentes. O quieres a una y engañas a otra, o estas jugando con las dos. Así de simple.

-¿Y cómo se sabe a quien se quiere y a quien se engaña?

-Es difícil de saber. Y mucho más de explicar. ¿Sientes que Granderson está jugando contigo?

-Siento que es un mentiroso con su novia…pero no creo que esté siendo sincero conmigo.

-Entonces ya sabes la respuesta, está jugando con las dos. Aunque deberías asegurarte de averiguar si se comporta con ella como se comporta contigo. Siempre se trata diferente de los demás a quien se quiere.

-¿A qué diferencias te refieres?

-Pues…puede ser más posesivo, más protector. Depende de cada caso, Candy. Puede tratarla a ella como a una princesa, pero si contigo se comporta como un chico normal significa que está tratando de fingir con ella que no piensa en nadie más, mientras que contigo se muestra tal y como es porque siente que, como eres a quien realmente quiere, lo aceptaras con sus defectos y virtudes.

-Los hombres son muy complicados-aseguró ella después de un breve momento de silencio.

-Claro que lo somos. Y las mujeres lo son aún más. Por eso hacemos la pareja perfecta, hermanita.

-Gracias por responderme, Al. Eres como mamá-ella tomó su mano mientras le miraba sonriente-. Comprensivo y atento.

-Cada vez que me necesites, estaré para ti-se inclinó para besar su frente un instante y luego se enderezó-. Ahora duerme.

-Sí-aceptó ella hundiéndose en las almohadas-. Buenas noches, Al.

-Buenas noches, Candy-fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de abandonar la habitación de su hermana.

Y aunque no lo dijera, aunque ella aún no lo notara, Al estaba muy convencido de que la rubia estaba enamorada del tal Terry Granderson. Y como su hermano mayor, únicamente podía rogar porque ése muchacho no la hiciera sufrir.

* * *

La semana que le siguió al festival guitarrista, fue bastante apática. Los profesores felicitaron al alumnado en general pues todos habían cubierto sus expectativas y habían demostrado estar al nivel que se esperaba de ellos.

Las clases del lunes fatigaron a muchos y la gran mayoría confesó que deseaban tener la semana libre en compensación a la celebración del pasado fin de semana.

Terry fue uno de los que más se aburrió, pero prefirió guardarse sus quejas para sí mismo. La clase de historia de la música era lo que más le molestó recibir esa tarde, pero aguantarla le daba la oportunidad de aclarar su situación con Whiton.

Únicamente la había visto ese día en el cafetín, a la hora del almuerzo. Todavía conservaba ése aire atrevido, aunque ya no usaba falda. Había vestido algo más sencillo que el pasado fin de semana, pero seguía llevando ese nuevo look sensual. Se veía tranquila y desenfadada comiendo con sus amigas, sentada al lado del tal Alexander. Pero Terry se limitó a desviar la mirada cuando sintió que un sentimiento parecido a los celos comenzaba a invadirlo.

La prof. Mongar parecía empeñada en que los estudiantes enfocaran toda su atención en la clase esa tarde, pues repetía su lección cada vez que notaba a algún estudiante descuidado. Al final de la clase, todos parecieron alegrarse.

-Eso es todo por hoy, jóvenes. Recuerden leer más sobre el tema en casa. Pueden retirarse-sentenció dejando su libro sobre el escritorio-. Srita. Whiton, Sr. Granderson, ustedes acérquense un momento a mi escritorio, por favor.

Extrañados, ambos le obedecieron, temiendo que les reclamara por su notable falta de atención.

-Srita. Whiton, recuerdo que le dije que meditaría su petición. Y seguramente ya debe haberle hablado de eso al Sr. Granderson.

-Sí, prof-asintió ella sintiendo la mirada de Terry sobre su rostro.

-Por desgracia, los trabajos en equipo son necesarios para el rendimiento en esta asignatura. El estudiante se esfuerza más si tiene un elemento de motivación, como lo es un compañero de estudios. Y ya que todos tienen un compañero asignado, me temo que no puedo separarlos.

-De hecho, prof. Mongar, estoy seguro de que Candy mantendría su buen rendimiento aún sin mi ayuda-habló Terry sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres-. Y por mí no debe preocuparse, me las arreglaría para entregar a tiempo los trabajos solo.

Candy sintió una punzada en su conciencia. Terry se mostraba abierto a trabajar solo, a que dejaran de ser compañeros de estudios en esa clase, y seguramente su decisión se debía al momento que habían compartido el fin de semana. _"Más bien al final que tuvo ese momento"_, pensó la rubia mientras recordaba como, de una forma u otra, lo había rechazado.

-Estoy segura de que está en lo cierto, Sr. Granderson, pero por desgracia no puedo cumplir con su pedido. Tendrán que soportarse como compañeros, y mantener un mínimo de tolerancia.

-Está bien, prof. Gracias de todas formas-dijo Candy antes de salir al pasillo lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto que Terry no quisiera ya su compañía? ¿No era eso lo que indirectamente le había dado a entender ella? Entonces comprendió que albergaba la esperanza de que él no hiciera caso de su decisión, de su rechazo, y que la siguiera tratando como hasta ahora lo había hecho. Pero para su mala fortuna, no había sido así. _"Tal vez sea cierto eso que dicen de que__no hay nada peor para un hombre que el hecho de que pisoteen su orgullo, y probablemente por eso ahora quiere guardar su distancia conmigo"_, pensó sintiendo poco ánimo para abrir su casillero.

Y justo cuando acababa de abrirlo, sintió cierta presencia detrás de ella.

-¿Tienes un minuto para hablar conmigo?-preguntó él en tono neutral.

-Adelante. Te escucho-ella pretendió actuar como si nada, revisando los libros que dejaría en el locker.

-Siento mucho que entre nosotros hayan habido tantos problemas y malos entendidos. Pero creo que ya encontré una forma de arreglarnos.

-¿De verás? ¿Cuál?-inquirió ella mirándole curiosa, sintiéndose mal por el solo tono de su voz.

-Creo que sería lo mejor que mantuviéramos el trato entre nosotros únicamente en esta cátedra. Ya sabes, para evitar roces y discusiones.

-¿Te refieres a solo ser…compañeros de estudios?

-Sí, exactamente. Seguir tu idea inicial, ¿recuerdas? Eso era lo que me habías propuesto desde un principio, y creo que de haberte hecho caso, nos habríamos evitado unos cuantos disgustos.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, por mí está bien-aceptó ella sintiendo la necesidad de defender su propio orgullo-. No tengo ningún problema en lo absoluto.

-Perfecto. Entonces podremos ponernos de acuerdo en el aula de clases para los trabajos, no hará falta de ninguna "reunión extra" en los pasillos.

-Por mí no debes preocuparte, Terry. No te importunaré con tu novia-le informó ya molesta. Era como si él le estuviera insinuando que ella lo perseguía intencionalmente-. Y si quieres que te llame Granderson como antes, no tengo ningún problema tampoco. Al fin y al cabo, no dejarás de ser lo que eres porque te llame por tu nombre o tu apellido-Candy cerró con fuerza su locker y tomó sus libros antes de empezar a alejarse de él.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría que te reservaras tus opiniones personales para ti misma, a menos que se relacionen con algún pendiente de la clase-la petición de él la hizo detenerse en seco-. Y si quieres llamarme por mi nombre o mi apellido, me da igual. Tú misma lo has dicho. No va a cambiar nada.

-Perfecto, Granderson-ella se volvió para mirarle despectiva-. Aunque yo sí preferiría que me llamarás por mi apellido.

-Será como tú quieras, Whiton-aceptó él mirándola más neutral.

Creyó ver un brillo de dolor en los ojos verdes de ella, pero no cedió a su conciencia. Terminar por lo sano, aquello era lo mejor. Así él podría volver su vida normal, con Susana, y ella volvería a ser una desconocida para él. _"Además, eso es lo que ella quería, ¿verdad?"_, la voz de su orgullo le ayudó a no arrepentirse de su decisión, a no culpabilizarse por las palabras severas que usó para decirle que ya no deseaba tenerla como amiga.

Un bonito reloj descansaba en lo más alto de la pared de ese pasillo. Tiempo, con el tiempo ella terminaría olvidándolo, si es que su hermano Gil tenía razón y sentía algo por él; con el tiempo ella volvería a ser la misma rubia tímida que ignoraba su existencia; y con el tiempo tal vez se decidiría a dejarse cortejar por Alexander.

Sí, aquello era lo mejor. Y aunque sintiera una punzada cada vez que se lo repetía, guardaría silencio y dejaría que el tiempo hiciera de las suyas.

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola a todas y todos! Después de lo que me parecieron siglos, AL FIN pude volver, y antes de que comience la lluvia de tomates y escobazos para mí, quiero al menos explicarles el motivo de mi ausencia.

Sé que últimamente les estoy fallando mucho, pero es que sobre mí parecen haber caído las 10 plagas de Egipto, porque justo cuando menos lo esperaba, mi computadora se vio atacada por un virus, y no uno cualquiera: un troyano :( Como seguro ya saben, la única solución para salvar mi tarjetita madre que obtuve fue formatear todo y lamento decir que perdí muchas cosas en el proceso, entre ellas, mis avances del fic. Cuando logré recuperar mi PC me sentía un tanto deprimida, hasta que me prometí a mi misma que tenía que entregarles el cap que les debía y bueno, se puede decir que ustedes fueron la mejor ayuda que tuve :D

Luego de haberles explicado un tantito el porqué de mi ausencia, paso a hablarles del cap. De antemano quiero decirles que no lograran pensar en un mejor insulto de los que yo misma me he dado: desalmada, bruja, me he dicho de todo por cómo cerré este cap :( Al principio disfruté enormemente que Terry tomara la iniciativa y acorralara a la pecas, pero luego nuestro héroe se amedrentó y se perdió en el mar de emociones que lo asaltaron, y por si fuera poco ahora se rinde a conquistar a Candy. Por supuesto, como quiero enmendar mi imagen, incluso ante mi misma, ya estoy trabajando en el próximo cap, y créanme, no las decepcionaré, prometido ;)

Para darles detalles del cap, les cuento de las canciones que usé:

-"Zun dada", interpretada originalmente por el puertorriqueño Zion, y que pueden escuchar si lo desean aquí:

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=l2lo2 MeEIrE (sin espacios)

-"Perdóname", una canción interpretada por el famoso grupo La Factoria en combinación con el panameño Eddy Lover, y que les dejo al alcance de un clic:

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=6nl5 U0O5nOU (sin espacios).

Y, como muchas me dijeron que no pudieron ver el nuevo estilo de la pecas, aquí les dejo de nuevo el link, esperando que esta vez si puedan verlo (sino, me avisan y vuelvo a intentarlo):

http:/a. imageshack. us/img825 /6754/candy atrevida. Jpg (sin espacios)

Themis, me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap anterior, yo también disfruté mucho el cambio de la pecas. El video de Blink 182 también me gustó bastante, y pues me alegra que tengamos eso también en común. Mm, aunque este cap terminó bien triste, en el próximo prometo que veremos a un Terry mas decidido (tal cual lo conocemos en la serie).

Annita, que bueno que a ti también te gustó el cambio que dio nuestra pecas, yo de plano lo disfruté bastante, y pues al principio de este cap estuve hiper-ventilando por las acciones de Terry (lástima que desistiera tan pronto, ¿no? PLOP). Si hasta pudiste imaginarte la vestimenta de la pecosa es porque tienes una gran imaginación (lo cual es súper), pero ya añadí de nuevo (y bien) el link para que puedas materializar tus pensamientos y verla completita cambiada, jijiji.

Eli de Grandchester, por lo visto tu disfrutaste tanto el cap anterior como lo hice yo, y te juro que el comienzo de este lo amé…hasta que Terry tiró la toalla demasiado pronto PLOP. Lo único que podría decirte, y que seguro te anima, es que en el próximo cap, voy a escribir algo que en verdad despierte a ese Terry que todas conocemos y amamos tanto, jejeje.

Lizethr, me alegré mucho sabiendo que el cap anterior te gustó, y es más, estuve tentada a tomar tus ideas (como que Alex se le adelantara, jajaja), pero entonces decidí guardarme esa cartita para…AAA, casi te digo un spoiler, jajaja. El asunto es que me inspiraste para el próximo cap así que luego (cuando me quieran ahorcar) diré que fuiste mi cómplice :P Por ADS no te preocupes que desde la semana pasada (que sufrí un atentado) decidí venir a rendir mis cuentas…ya luego verás como :P

Kinomotocandy, en verdad lo del piercing de la pecas lo usé para…bueno, luego te digo porqué lo usé, mejor aún, después verás como lo aprovecho (risa macabra), jajaja. Lo de Terry y sus celos, te juro que también yo lo disfruto, y como ahora estoy molesta con él por esta decisión que tomó, creo que voy a torturarlo en el próximo cap…AAA ya ves, siempre me delato :P

Wendy, que padre que a través de éste cap tu hayas podido recordar esos momentos, creo que todas tenemos alguno así, ¿verdad? Jejeje. Al contrario, chica, gracias a ti por leerme, y pues mientras tenga aliento para continuar escribiendo aquí seguirán leyéndome, jejeje.

¡Conny! Jejeje, unas de las razones por las que no me rindo escribiendo es porque me encantan tus coments (siempre me animan). Del cap anterior, ¿qué puedo decirte? Yo no quería que la Gusi volviera pero como la pecas la puso en su lugar me complací de esa decisión, jejeje. Ay amiga, de verás lamento no haberte podido complacer con la ruptura de Terry y la Gusi en este cap, pero ¿sabes? De plano me diste una gran idea…y que por cierto, aún no te puedo decir porque será sorpresa, jejeje, pero puedo decirte que lo del numerito me inspiró (risa macabra, jajaja). Espero que las cosas en tu traba estén mejor y tú tengas mas tiempo libre para ti ;)

Libelula, debo agradecerte porque aún me sintonizas, y pues eso significa mucho para mí. La verdad quisiera escribir y publicar más seguido, pero por desgracia mis pendientes personales me absorben con frecuencia. Lo que si prometo es que a cada ratito libre que tenga, correré al Word para regresar lo antes posible con ustedes ;)

Gabyea, como dicen por ahí, mejor tarde que temprano, y la verdad contenta de leer un review tuyo te doy la bienvenida a esta parte de los coments de mi fic, jijiji. Que gusto que el cap anterior te haya agradado, y aunque este terminó bien triste y desalentador, prometo que si sigues leyéndome, el next no te decepcionará ;)

Yudy Castro, te digo amiga, yo también como tú me sorprendí del cambio de la pecas, y pues disfruté mucho su canción en el festival, aparte de su seguridad para poner a la Gusi en su lugar, jejeje. ¿Sabes? A mi tampoco me va el regge (de hecho, son muy pocos los que me gustan), pero reconozco que al menos esta vez me han servido las canciones de regge que escogí para mis propósitos, jejeje. Ahora si te digo que, aunque este cap terminó triste, prometo que el próximo te gustará ;)

¡Ivett! Amiga parece que hace años que no intercambiamos palabra (bueno más bien letras, jejeje), pero me alegra que aún sigas mis locuras (porque yo aún sigo las tuyas, ¿eh? Jejeje). Te cuento que esta vez me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos cuando Gil regañó a Terry por su elección, o sea, sólo a él se le ocurre rendirse tan pronto PLOP. Lo bueno es que lo que le tengo reservado para el próximo cap lo impulsará a replantearse todo (risa macabra), jajaja.

Neoyorquina, permíteme darte la bienvenida a este segmento de comentarios de mi fic, jejeje. Me da mucho gusto que sigas mi historia porque eso me da motivos para seguirla :P Puedo decirte, como consuelo, que no sólo tú sufres con mis lentas actualizaciones, ¡te juro que me muero por ver materializado lo que pienso! Jejeje. Pero la verdad es que ahora más que nunca voy a comprometerme con la historia para que, con un poco de suerte, consiga tener listos los caps en menos tiempo que antes ;) Mientras te animo a seguirme en esta loca aventura que es el fic, jejeje.

Ceshire, primero que nada, quiero darte la bienvenida a esta parte de los reviews de mi historia, jijiji. Es genial que te animaras a escribirme porque de plano sus coments me sirven de mucha ayuda para seguir motivada a escribir (sobre todo cuando sé que me lincharan como en este cap, jajaja). Y pues por ADS te prometo que Ruby y yo nos reportaremos al instante, esta vez, no habrá más retrasos ;)

Julie, jejeje, al igual que tú yo disfruté todo el episodio del festival, especialmente los celos de Terry (risa malvada, jajaja). Aunque te digo que por la decisión que Terry acaba de tomar me siento decepcionada (seguro tú también), así que en el próximo cap le tendré que abrir los ojos de una forma más drástica :P Amiga esta vez me paseé d verás con la actualización, pero prometo que, ahora que recuperé mi PC, la siguiente si será puntual ;)

Goshy, primero que todo permíteme darte la bienvenida a esta sección de reviews de mi fic, jijiji. Que bueno que te hayas animado escribirme, y más a leerme completito (ya imagino el sufrimiento de leerme a medias, pensando cómo hacer para continuar el fic, jijiji, me pasa a mí misma con frecuencia). La verdad "Reencarnación" es un fic poco ortodoxo que al comienzo desespera pero ya vez que poco a poco ha ido todo mejorando y bueno, espero que a la final termine mejor de lo que comenzó, jejeje. De plano te animo a seguirme leyendo porque por cada cap que termine como este terminó, prometo esforzarme para que el next sea mejor ;)

Bloody-Rose-Sayo-Yuuki, permíteme agradecerte no sólo por leerme sino también por animarte a escribirme un review, es algo que aprecio bastante y me ayuda mucho para la parte de la motivación, jijiji. Y pues, me resta darte la promesa de continuar escribiendo y de que, aunque esta cap que les traigo tienen un final un tanto triste, el próximo será mejor y más alentador ;)

Ety Rodríguez, aparte de darte la bienvenida a esta sección de reviews de mi fic y de agradecerte por seguirme, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa porque de plano esta vez me pasé de tardía. Mi promesa para enmendarme es que la próxima vez si tendrán la actualización puntual.

Gema, sorry, sorry, sorry amiga, tú pidiéndome que volviera pronto y yo sólo te hice esperar de más PLOP No tengo excusa, y la verdad el final de este cap no hace más que empeorar la rabia que seguro sienten ahora por mí, pero prometo que no sólo les traeré la próxima actualización puntual sino que también será un cap más interesante y bonito ;)

Elhyzha, ¿qué te puedo decir? Con respecto al cap anterior yo también disfruté la desinhibición de la pecas y los celos de Terry, jejeje, pero claro nuestro héroe tenía que decepcionarnos en el peor momento PLOP. Lo que si puedo decirte es que va a pagarlo caro en el próximo cap (risa macabra), jajaja. Amiga yo tampoco disfruto mucho el regaton, pero me dio gusto de que al menos esta vez me sirviera para mis propósitos, jejeje.

**Avances del próximo cap:** Terry comienza a arrepentirse de la decisión que tomó. Candy se mete en problemas y la persona que menos imagina le ofrece ayuda. ¿Cuál será la reacción de Terry cuando descubra el secreto que esconde la pecas?

Como siempre acostumbro, las invito a leer la segunda historia que subo en el FF, en conjunto con mi amiga Ruby-PknaPcosa:

AMOR, DESEO Y SANGRE

Para darles una buena noticia a las seguidoras de esta, ya la actualización esta lista y antes de que termine el fin de semana esperamos traérselas ;)

Bueno amigas, ya me voy despidiendo, y, antes de hacerlo, les informo que, si todo resulta como espero, y para enmendarme por mi larga ausencia, les prometo volver no en 2 semanitas, sino en una. Así es, eso significa que de aquí al próximo sábado nos estaremos leyendo ;) ¡Bye!


	14. Secretos del alma

**Secretos del alma**

Siete días habían pasado desde que Whiton y Granderson acordaran limitar su trato a una asignatura en común. Pero la actitud de ambos causó murmullos entre sus compañeros, pues se les hacía difícil de asimilar que se dirigieran la palabra solamente en la clase de historia de la música, y eso apenas para dejar en claro que cualquier trabajo pendiente lo harían por separado y luego lo entregarían en una sola carpeta, cuando unos días atrás parecían llevarse de maravilla.

Varios de sus amigos le habían preguntado, incluso insinuado de una forma sutil la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo: ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? Pero Terry negaba una y otra vez la ansiada respuesta y, como ninguno se atrevía a contradecirle o a sonsacarlo, la duda seguía en el aire. Pero aunque todos estuvieran muriéndose de la curiosidad, él en cambio se moría de rabia.

¿Cómo era posible que Whiton y Waymon se hubieran acercado tanto en una semana? Sabía que no era de su incumbencia lo que ella hiciera con su vida, pero no podía evitar sentir una rabia mortal cada vez que veía a la rubia con el tal Alexander. Y es que ese rubio desvergonzado aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para acercársele: se sentaba junto a ella en cada clase que podía, se inclinaba demasiado hacia ella cada vez que le hablaba, y no paraba de buscar ocasión para conseguir un "roce accidental". Y lo peor de todo, ¡es que ella lo aceptaba! Pero su enfado alcanzó el nivel más alto esa mañana, cuando estaban en el laboratorio de guitarra…

&-FLASH BACK-&

Era la primera clase del primer día de la semana, y ya era una costumbre que el Prof. se retrasara unos 10 minutos; sólo que los estudiantes no se molestaban, pues en el tiempo de retraso podían platicar y hasta usar los instrumentos del laboratorio de guitarra a su libre albedrío.

Terry estaba fastidiado de escuchar a Brandon presumir de su nueva guitarra eléctrica, pero al instante en que giró su mirada al otro lado del laboratorio, lamentó no haber seguido escuchándolo. Whiton estaba hablando con su banda también, pero apenas podía escuchar lo que discutían.

-Es muy sencillo tocar el bajo, Candy. Tómalo y verás que puedes-Waymon le colocó el instrumento en las manos.

-Te digo que no sé, Alex-Candy se veía incómoda aunque sonreía.

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer, es sujetarlo así-el rubio se ubicó detrás de ella y la rodeó con ambos brazos hasta que sus manos acomodaron el bajo en las manos de ella-. Es como la guitarra, pero mejor.

Terry apretó con fuerza los puños para controlar las ganas de levantarse y derribar a Waymon de un solo golpe.

-Terry, ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh?-la voz de Brandon lo regresó a la realidad.

-Tal vez no te guste el tema de conversación, pero al menos finge que me estas oyendo, ¿Si? Oscar y yo siempre te escuchamos cuando tú nos hablas.

-Lo siento, Brandon-el castaño bajó la mirada en señal de disculpa-. Estaba distraído.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?-la pregunta del rubio quedó en el aire cuando el Prof. entró al laboratorio y todos se ubicaron en sus lugares.

&-FIN DEL FLAHS BACK-&

Terry estaba seguro de que, si Brandon no le hubiera hablado, se habría levantado y hubiera hecho realidad su fantasía de dejar en el suelo a Alexander; aunque eso habría sido difícil de justificar lógicamente.

-Sigues distraído.

-¿Cómo dices, Brandon?-preguntó Terry poniendo toda su atención en los que estaban frente a él en la mesa del comedor.

-Esta mañana estabas distraído, y ahora lo estás también.

-Tienes razón, Brandon-Oscar lo apoyó al instante-. Has estado como ido estos últimos días. ¿Te pasa algo, Terry?

Aunque era la hora del almuerzo, una hora bulliciosa y animada, el grupo de Terry se encerraba en su burbuja mientras comían, y no era nada raro que todos sus amigos concentraran su mirada en él, a la espera de una respuesta de su parte.

-No, para nada. Sólo estaba meditando-respondió el castaño en su tono más relajado.

-¿Y se puede saber en qué?

-Van dos veces que me haces esa pregunta en el día de hoy, Brandon.

-Y van dos veces que me dejas sin una respuesta, Terry-la replica del rubio lo exasperó. No podía decirles una mentira, pero podía manejar la respuesta a su gusto.

-Meditaba sobre el cambio en la actitud de Whiton-la sola mención de su nombre hizo que todos le pusieran el doble de atención-. No entiendo como le hizo creer a todo mundo que era una chica tímida, cuando en realidad era una mujer liberada sexualmente.

Aunque su respuesta causara conmoción en los demás, Oscar siguió igual de serio.

-No creo que la actitud que ahora tiene sea la que la mejor la describe-involuntariamente, miró hacia la mesa donde estaba la rubia-. Ya sabía algo de ella antes de que la conociéramos de frente. Según oí, siempre ha evitado cualquier acercamiento al sexo masculino.

-Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué lo hacía?-inquirió Terry dudoso de las palabras del moreno.

-Tal vez sea una sexofóbica-comentó uno de los del grupo con burla.

-No es lo que aparentaba ser mientras bailaba encima de la tarima el día del festival-le recordó sardónicamente otro.

Terry les hubiera reclamado por sus palabras si otro no se le hubiera adelantado.

-No se burlen de ella, no se debe hablar así de una mujer-dijo el más callado del grupo-. Además, sus razones tendrá.

-Jonathan, ¿tú sabes de algo que justifique esa actitud retraída que antes tenía ella?-Terry insistió en preguntar.

-No-dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida-. Pero una vez escuché a sus dos amigas decir que lamentaban la terrible experiencia por la que Whiton había pasado-jugueteó un poco con el vaso en su mano antes de seguir-. No tengo ni idea de que pudo haberle pasado, pero seguro que es algo relacionado con su actitud hacia el sexo opuesto, porque también les escuché decir que no podían juzgarla por no tener pareja.

La respuesta de Jonathan no le sirvió para aclarar su duda, sino que contribuyó a que esta se acrecentara. Pero las palabras de otro en el grupo le impidieron continuar con su interrogatorio.

-Tiene un secreto, es todo. ¿Qué mujer en la actualidad no lo tiene? Mejor dejemos de hablar de ella y planeemos que vamos a hacer a la salida, ¿sí?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, y así Terry tuvo que reservar para si sus preguntas.

* * *

Candy estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. A pesar de que en el momento en que dejó atrás la protección de la academia estaba plenamente convencida que nada le ocurriría, ahora no estaba tan segura.

Recordó la voz de su hermano, preocupado y molesto consigo mismo, cuando la llamó para informarle que no podría ir por ella esa tarde por una reunión de última hora en el bufete.; lógicamente ella lo excusó de toda culpa, pero Alberto no se escuchó más calmado hasta que acordaron que tomaría un taxi. _"Una mentirilla blanca no hará ningún daño"_, pensó ella mientras se disponía a esperar el autobús; más pronto supo que no llegaría y se las ingenió para recordar cual era el autobús alternativo que la dejaría cerca de su ruta.

La parada del autobús número 12 estaba a unas cuantas calles de su parada habitual, pero estaba segura de que si caminaba con un paso rápido pronto estaría camino a casa.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando se percató de que las calles por las que debía caminar estaban bastante solitarias, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás. Siguió caminando, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera siguiendo. Y justo estaba dándose vuelta por tercera vez cuando sintió que su espalda chocó con algo. _"Que sea un poste, por favor"_, su ruego se vio incumplido cuando dos fuertes manos le impidieron gritar o correr. En cuestión de segundos, se vio arrastrada hasta el callejón lúgubre y vacío.

-Si prometes no gritar, te suelto-no había visto a su atacante, pero su voz le decía que era un hombre. Asintió por reflejo y él la soltó con brusquedad, empujándola hacia el interior del callejón, cerrándole la salida con su propio cuerpo-. Que chica tan obediente-la apremió al ver como le sostenía la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Candy trató de hacer sonar su voz calmada y firme, pero por dentro se estaba consumiendo del miedo y la desesperación.

-No te apures, encanto. ¿Tan pronto quieres irte?-la sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro del le hizo saber que aquello iba a ser difícil.

Candy mantuvo la boca cerrada unos segundos, mientras calculaba en su mente si le sería posible derribar a aquel hombre con un golpe de su mochila. Pero desistió de la idea al momento de entender que la complexión de él no cedería por un golpe de ella, y aunque lo hiciera, le daría sólo unos segundos para correr, segundos que no le bastarían para ponerse fuera del alcance de ese hombre. Además él tenía un arma…podía dispararle en el mismo momento que se echara a correr.

-Muy bien, tú ganas-arrojó su bolso a los pies de él-. No tengo mucho dinero, pero es todo lo que tengo.

-¿Y quién te dijo que quiero tu bolso?

-Si tú plan es pedir un rescate por mí, lamento decirte que capturas a la chica equivocada. Casi no tengo familia, y la que tengo tampoco tiene como pagar un rescate. No tengo nada.

-Tienes todo lo que necesito, encanto. Y ahora que sé que no tienes familia, estoy más seguro de que eres la chica perfecta.

-Pero… ¿qué es lo que quieres?-la voz le empezó a temblar cuando vio como él se acercaba a ella.

-Tal vez hayas escuchado que suelen asaltar mucho por estas calles. Pero no todos los tipos como yo robamos dinero-Candy retrocedió torpemente y el miedo en sus ojos lo hizo sonreír-. Creo que ya estás comprendiendo.

-No…por favor no…-sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a quemarle los ojos.

-Tranquila, encanto-la retuvo por el brazo y se situó frente a ella-. Puedo asegurarte tu libertad si eres sumisa y callada. Pero no te dejaré ir hasta quedar satisfecho.

Sabiendo que no había escapatoria, Candy optó por cerrar los ojos con fuerza y bajar su cabeza. Un quejido salió de su garganta cuando sintió que su rostro se acercaba al de ella y que sus bocas pronto estarían unidas.

-¡SUÉLTALA!-la voz fuerte de un hombre parado en la entrada del callejón le llegó a los oídos.

¡Era Terry! Candy parpadeó un par de veces para comprobar que no estaba alucinando. Como era de esperarse, su atacante empuñó mejor el revolver y se giró para ver a su retador.

-Esto si que me sorprende-exclamó con beneplácito al notar que el castaño estaba desarmado-. Un muchachito como tú jugando al héroe-alzó el arma lo suficiente para que él la viera pero Terry no retrocedió-. ¿Qué planeas hacer, chico? ¿Recitarme de memoria la ley para que recuerde que no se debe acosar a una mujer?

-Voy a darte una lección por haberle hecho pasar un mal momento a ella-le aseguró él mientras avanzaba dos pasos hacia delante.

-¿Crees que no está cargada?-el hombre bajó la pistola al nivel de su abdomen. Seguramente el peso empezaba a debilitarle la mano. Terry sonrió- ¿Te burlas de mí? ¿Crees que no sería capaz de disparar?

-No dudo de que eres capaz de hacerlo. Pero estoy más convencido de que yo soy capaz de esto-a Terry le bastó un solo segundo para patear su mano y con eso dejar el revolver fuera de su alcance. Lo siguiente que hizo fue empujarlo al suelo para golpearlo a su gusto.

Terry tenía por costumbre no golpear a un oponente después de haberlo derribado, pues lo veía un tanto injusto, pero la rabia que sentía por ese hombre lo cegó. De no haber seguido a Candy después de que la interceptara en el callejón, él la hubiera…

-¡Terry, basta! ¡Basta por favor!-la voz angustiada de la rubia le llegó a los oídos y entonces reaccionó-. ¡Por favor, Terry, no sigas!

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Candy estaba llorando supo que debía parar. Ella ya no necesitaba protección, necesitaba consuelo. La sujetó con fuerza del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hasta su auto. No le costó mucho hacerla subir y apenas estuvo frente al volante aceleró. En momentos así, Terry agradecía que el ferrari tuviera una capota plegable; presionó el botón y la hizo subir para darle a ella un poco de privacidad mientras intentaba dejar de llorar.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó al cabo de unos minutos. Sentía unas ganas enormes de gritarle y reclamarle por haberse puesto en peligro, pero sabía que debía controlarse si no quería verla llorando por un rato más.

-Eso creo…-la voz llorosa que salió de su garganta la delató.

Terry detuvo el auto apenas pudo, asegurándose de no estacionarse indebidamente o de detenerse en un lugar peligroso.

-Mírame-le ordenó al instante de girarse hacia ella. La hizo girarse con una mano mientras que con la otra limpiaba su rostro empapado en lágrimas-. Mírame, Candy, mírame a los ojos.

-¿Para qué?-la actitud brusca de él la confundió un poco, pero aún así lo miró.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Él te golpeó, te lastimó? ¿Te sientes mal? Contéstame-hablaba tan rápido que Candy apenas pudo distinguir sus preguntas.

-Estoy bien, en serio-retiró sus manos de las suyas y se alejó de él lo más que le permitió el asiento. Sintió como las lágrimas volvían a ella y se apresuró a taparse los ojos-. No me lastimó. Al menos no físicamente…

Terry respiró hondamente liberando la tensión que llevaba encima desde que la vio en el callejón.

-Está bien, Candy. Sólo ha sido un susto, pero ya pasó. Tu impresión desaparecerá en un rato-le aseguró antes de enderezarse y poner al auto en marcha otra vez.

-Ha sido más que un susto-lo contrarió-. Pensé que me iba a…-apagó su voz, temerosa hasta de pronunciar lo que tanto la asustaba-. Y luego te expusiste de esa manera. Pudo haberte disparado.

-No le habría dado tiempo. Ni siquiera sostenía bien el arma.

-No juegues con eso, Terry. Pudiste haber muerto.

-No estoy jugando, Candy. No es la primera vez que me enfrentó a una situación como esa-Terry aprovechó que estaban frente a un semáforo en rojo para mirarla. En sus ojos había incredulidad-. Gil me enseñó.

-¿Gil?

-Sí, mi hermano Gilberto. Insistió en que aprendiera a desarmar a un asaltante cuando comencé a manejar este auto. Dijo que los ladrones acostumbran a usar armas en esta ciudad. Y no se equivocó.

-Entonces… ¿puedes pelear con alguien aunque estés desarmado y tu atacante no?-preguntó ella sintiendo curiosidad.

-Técnicamente tengo que desarmarlo si quiero pelear-señaló él antes de poner sus ojos en el camino con la luz verde-. La primera vez que lo intenté terminé en el hospital.

-¿Te dispararon?-la voz de Candy lo tranquilizó. Aunque se oía preocupada, parecía que estaba logrando su objetivo: la estaba distrayendo, ella se estaba olvidando del incidente.

-Más bien me rozó el brazo. Afortunadamente Gil estaba ahí y se encargó de neutralizarlos cuando yo fracasé.

-Entiendo…

-¿Qué sucede?-creyó ver que la expresión de interés en su rostro se apagaba.

-Dejé mi bolso. Se lo ofrecí cuando me metió en el callejón-hizo una pausa para tratar de calmarse-. Llevaba todos mis cuadernos ahí, junto con la primera parte de…de nuestro informe para esta semana. Y también mi identificación como estudiante.

-Toma-le extendió su bolso con una sola mano-. Dentro están mis cuadernos. Quédatelos el tiempo que los necesites para rehacer tus propios apuntes. No te preocupes por el trabajo de historia, yo lo tendré listo antes del viernes para que tú lo leas antes de entregarlo en clase. Y lo de tu identificación también puede solucionarse. El director de la academia puede darte otra si se lo pides.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Terry?-la rubia tardó un poco en hacer la pregunta, pero al final se atrevió- Recuerdo que me dijiste que no querías tratarme más. Y ahora llegas de la nada, como si hubieras estado siguiéndome. Me salvas poniendo en riesgo tu propia vida, y hasta me ofreces tus apuntes sabiendo que he perdido los míos-ante sus palabras, él siguió con la mirada al frente-. ¿Por qué, Terry?

-¿No sería más fácil que me agradecieras y ya?

-Gracias…

Candy desistió de su intento por descubrir sus razones. Se sentía muy aturdida y terminó resignándose al silencio que empezaba a colarse entre ellos. El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en completo mutismo. Para cuando Terry se detuvo, ya estaban frente a la casa de ella.

-¿Hay alguien en tu casa ahora?

-Si. Silvina, una empleada de gran confianza-respondió a la brevedad-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Sólo preguntaba-Terry se apoyó en el asiento-. Si aún no te sientes bien del todo, puedo acompañarte si lo deseas.

-Está bien, Terry. Ya has hecho mucho por mí hoy-sujetó con fuerza los cuadernos que él le había ofrecido-. Te prometo que los cuidaré bien-él hizo una mueca irónica en respuesta-. Tú… ¿cómo vas a estudiar ahora? ¿Cómo sabrás lo que va para el informe?

-Descuida, es lo de menos-levantó una mano enfatizando sus palabras-. ¿Segura que vas a estar bien?

-Si, no tienes que preocuparte por… ¿qué estás haciendo?-lo vio buscar un papel y un lápiz en su bolso para anotar algo. Luego le entregó el papel.

-Es mi número. Llámame si no te sientes bien.

-Terry…

-No importa lo que haya dicho, o haya hecho antes, Candy. Sigo siendo tu amigo. Y mientras me lo permitas, voy a estar a tu lado, ofreciéndote mi ayuda-la miró a los ojos y fue testigo de cómo, lentamente, se le fueron empañando. Eso le dio valor para acercarse y besarla en la mejilla. Aunque no era un beso amistoso lo que deseaba, sabía que ella no estaba de humor para enfrentarse a besos robados. Una débil sonrisa se asomó en su rostro-. Así...cuando sonríes, te ves más hermosa.

El sincero halago la llenó de paz interior, y sin pensarlo le devolvió el beso tímidamente. Pero aunque lo hubiera besado en la mejilla y no en los labios, se sintió abochornada, y su única reacción fue sujetar los libros y salir del auto a toda prisa.

-Y así se rompe nuestro acuerdo de nulo trato-dijo Terry en voz alta, sonriendo ante la imagen de la rubia desapareciendo detrás de la puerta-. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros ahora, Candy?

* * *

Tres días habían pasado del sorpresivo ataque en el callejón. Tres días de ver a Terry de lejos en el salón de su clase. Candy no podía creer que precisamente él la hubiera salvado de ese degenerado.

Recordó las caras de sorpresa de sus amigas cuando lo supieron. Pensó que dirían algo bueno de Terry, pero ambas se olvidaron que era él su salvador cuando comenzaron a regañarle por su descuido. Aunque la reprimenda de Alberto fue más grande todavía.

Candy no comprendía como había logrado aplacar su molestia en tan sólo tres días. Un suspiro escapó de su boca mientras tomaba la guitarra de su madre. Era una suerte que la Prof. Mongar no se hubiera presentado a la clase de esa tarde; y ahora que tenía el laboratorio de guitarra solo para ella podía dedicarse a liberar sus pensamientos tocando. Recordó los eventos que había vivido en los últimos días: todos estaban relacionados con Granderson. Sn saber por qué, una canción vino a su mente. Y aunque no fuera la que había planeado tocar, se animó a interpretarla.

Me duele amarte

Sabiendo que ya te perdí

Tan solo quedara la lluvia

Mojando mí llanto

Y me hablara de ti

Me duele amarte

Los sueños que eran para ti

Se pierden con cada palabra

Con cada momento que espere vivir

Me duele mas imaginar

Que tú te vas y dejaras

Detrás de ti

Tu ausencia en mis brazos

Me duele tanto sospechar

Que ni tu sombra volverá

Para abrigar

Mi alma en pedazos

Candy estaba hundida en la letra, como si en verdad tuviera algún significado para ella, como si en verdad alguna vez hubiera amado a alguien con tanta fuerza que, la sola idea de haberlo perdido, le desgarrara el alma. La inspiración en ella era tal, que no se percató de que no estaba sola en el laboratorio…

Me duele amarte así

Hasta morir

Lanzándome a la nada viéndote partir

Me duele aquel Abril

Cuando te vi

Por vez primera y dije que eras para mi

Me duele amarte tanto

Apenas aflojó el agarre de la guitarra escuchó un leve aplauso. Sus ojos estudiaron la habitación hasta toparse con su único espectador.

-¡Terry!

-Eres excelente con la guitarra, Candy-tenía una mirada distinta, una que nunca le había visto. Era como si estuviera conmovido por su interpretación.

-Gracias. Aunque la guitarra ya no suena como antes-la rubia bajó la mirada hasta su instrumento con un dejo de nostalgia.

-Es la que te rompimos, ¿verdad?-Terry avanzó con lentitud hacia ella, temeroso a su respuesta.

-Sí. Es el único recuerdo que me queda de mi madre-aunque sonaba triste, no se opuso a que él se sentara junto a ella en el banquillo-. Me la regalo cuando cumplí 10 años, y desde entonces me interesó la música.

-Es un gran regalo. ¿Por qué no suena como antes?

-El hombre que la reparo me dijo que es por las cuerdas. Deben ser las mismas que usaron en su fabricación y conseguirlas es imposible-no quería hablar nada más del tema, pero se animó a responder la pregunta que se coló en el rostro de él-. La compañía que las fabricó cerró hace muchos años. Es imposible repararla.

-¿Con quién fuiste a repararla?

-Con Peter Roswell. Es el dueño de la más vieja tienda de instrumentos musicales en la ciudad.

-Lo conozco. Es un experto en guitarras y demás instrumentos, no lo dudo. Pero creo que puedo hacer lo que él no pudo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Creo que puedo reparar tu guitarra, Candy. Más bien, puedo hallar a la persona que la repare.

-¿Cómo?-sintió curiosidad. Amaba esa guitarra y de poder repararla lo haría.

-Mi familia tiene negocios con muchas empresas. Incluso con compañías musicales.

-Wow. ¿Eso significa…que puedes tener los instrumentos que quieras?

-No, escucha. Te estoy hablando de compañías disqueras, no fábricas de instrumentos, Candy.

-Pero… ¿cómo una compañía disquera podría arreglar mi guitarra?

-Porque la fábrica que la hizo no se negará a suministrar las cuerdas si la compañía se lo pide-ella se lo pensó un instante, pero al ver que no respondía, él insistió-. Si me das tu guitarra, puedo asegurarte que te la devolveré reparada en una semana. Dos cuando máximo.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme a repararla?-preguntó cautelosa.

-Porque yo fui uno de los causantes de que se rompiera. Y si realmente vale tanto para ti como para que la conserves en ese estado, te ayudaré a recuperarla tal cual la tenías antes.

-Está bien. Te dejaré repararla-le tendió el instrumento con delicadeza-. Pero por favor recuerda cuidarla. Si la pierdo, perderé lo único que me queda de mi madre.

-Tranquila. La cuidaré como el más grande tesoro-le aseguró con una sonrisa mientras la dejaba junto a su mochila en la mesa más cercana-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor-no tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería con esa pregunta-. Van dos veces que me salvas de una situación como esa-añadió desviando la mirada con nerviosismo.

-¿Sabes? En esta última semana-dijo ignorando su comentario anterior-, me he dado cuenta de que aunque te ves más atrevida por tu ropa-involuntariamente dirigió su mirada hacia las piernas esbeltas que dejaba ver la minifalda de ella-, sigues siendo una chica tímida y nerviosa.

-Bien lo dice el refrán, ¿no? "Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda"-dijo ella tratando de hacer una broma para no pensar en la mirada de él.

-De hecho, cuando te conocí ya eras bonita-Terry supo que dijo demasiado y se apresuró a añadir-. Pero dabas la impresión de que te ocultabas entre la ropa.

-Siempre le hago frente a mis problemas, pero…-calló un instante y su tono de voz se apagó- hay cosas de las que prefiero escapar.

-¿Escapar?-la pregunta de Terry la aturdió. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Comenzó a levantarse cuando él la detuvo- Por favor, no te vayas, Candy. No quise incomodarte, es sólo que…a veces me preguntó por qué eres así.

-¿Por qué soy así?-sus ojos verdes lo miraron con debilidad.

-Sí. Cuando te conocí me lo pregunté mucho. Por qué una chica linda como tú se aleja tanto de los hombres. Por qué a veces, cuando me miras, lo haces como si estuvieras asustada.

-¿No es suficiente todo lo que me ha pasado con los hombres? ¿O se te olvida que dos veces han intentado abusar de mí?-preguntó ella visiblemente molesta.

-Eso fue después de conocerme, y ya antes de vernos actuabas así-a la joven se le estaban acabando las ideas-. ¿Por qué te comportas así, Candy?

-Porque todos los hombres son iguales.

-¿Qué dices? Eso no es cierto. Sólo porque alguien te haya herido en el pasado no significa que todos los hombres somos así.

Candy suspiró. ¿Qué excusa lógica podría decirle para justificar su actitud? "_La verdad"_, pensó fugazmente sintiendo la ansiedad de confesarle su pasado.

-No entiendes. La herida que me hicieron, fue mortal-una nueva pregunta asomó en los labios de él, pero ella se adelantó-. ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?-el asintió con lentitud. Candy se sentó de nuevo junto a él, bajando su mirada lo más que pudo- Cuando tenía 14 años, perdí a mis padres.

Terry recordó que el dato lo había obtenido ya por cierto artículo que una vez se publicó en la revista de la academia.

-Mi padre era considerado un gran abogado, reconocido en toda la ciudad-su voz se oía cargada de orgullo-. Vivíamos en una casa grande, y nuestro apellido lo conocían muchas personas. Pero nunca nos gustó la ostentosidad, al menos no a mí, y cuando entré a la secundaria decidí que no usaría mas transportes. Mi colegio no quedaba tan lejos de casa y se me hacía agradable caminar. Me sentía libre.

-Pero…-dijo él previendo que había algo malo detrás de eso.

-Una niña de 14 años que apenas había compartido unos besos inocentes con el chico que le gustaba de su clase no podía ser conciente de que el mundo esta lleno de peligros…de que hay gente muy cruel en el…

Terry vio como se le empañaron los ojos y supo que estaba recordando la parte más dolorosa de su historia.

-Una tarde, cuando iba caminando a casa…fui secuestrada-hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. Eran 3 hombres. Sabían quien era mi padre y que daría hasta el último centavo que tenía para que me liberaran sana y salva…pero no lo hicieron…

&-FLASH BACK-&

Candy había aprendido a controlar su miedo aunque apenas era una adolescente. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la soltaran, para que su padre pagara el rescate y ella volviera con su familia. Había pasado 5 días fuera de casa, y aunque los maleantes le habían ofrecido comida, ella apenas la había tocado; la imagen de si misma tirada en el suelo, muerta por envenenamiento a manos de esos tipos la tenía asustada. Aunque fuera producto de su imaginación, podía hacerse real.

-Hola, chiquita-la voz del que ella creía el líder del los tres le llegó a los oídos-. Te tengo grandes noticias.

La luz de la única bombilla en la habitación la aturdió al principio cuando el le quitó la venda y la mordaza de la boca.

-Tu papá pagó el rescate-le informó arrodillándose para quedar junto a ella.

-¿Eso significa que van a soltarme, verdad?-preguntó ella esperanzada.

-Eso significa, que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por tu integridad, porque aunque ya no la tengas, igual tenemos el dinero.

A Candy no le gustaron nada sus palabras y su primer impulso fue retroceder sobre el colchón donde la habían dejado hacía 5 días. Pero él, previendo su reacción la siguió hasta acorralarla.

-No te asustes, chiquita-estando atada de pies y manos, no le fue difícil obligarla a acostarse-. Si cooperas, será más fácil.

-¿Qué, qué vas a hacerme?-la voz de ella empezaba a delatar el miedo que la estaba dominando. Cuando él se recostó encima de ella, no dudó en gritar- ¡Suéltame, quítate de encima!

Los torpes intentos por apartarse de él no le sirvieron de nada. Cuando el unió sus labios, Candy comenzó a gritar más fuerte pidiendo ayuda aunque sabía que era en vano. Las lágrimas fueron sus únicas compañeras en la experiencia más agonizante de su vida.

&-FIN DEL FLAHS BACK-&

-Candy no llores-Terry trató de limpiar el rostro de la rubia, pero ella seguía hundida en sollozos después de contarle la terrible experiencia que había vivido-. Siento tanto haberte hecho recordar eso.

-No es tu culpa…-consiguió decir.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó con tus padres, Candy?-Terry buscó en su mochila el pañuelo que siempre llevaba. Después se lo dio. Cuando se calmó un poco volvió a hablar.

-Ellos fueron a buscarme al lugar donde prometieron liberarme, pero también los acompañó la policía. Los tipos se dieron cuenta y cuando mi padre trató de mediar con ellos para que igual me soltaran…

-Ellos lo…

-Mi madre corrió a su lado para ayudarlo, pero también le dispararon a ella…-Candy recordaba todo como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo- los mataron frente a mis ojos…la ayuda médica no pudo llegar a tiempo…

-¿Y los secuestradores…?

-La policía sólo consiguió atrapar a uno. Los otros dos escaparon con el dinero…incluido el animal que me…-Candy ahogó un sollozo mientras ocultaba su rostro en ambas manos.

Terry no intentó evitar que llorara esa vez. Sabía que ella necesitaba desahogarse, y únicamente se atrevió a tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas, tratando de hacerle ver que estaba ahí para apoyarla.

-Perdóname, Candy-le pidió cuando ella calmó un poco su llanto-. Por querer satisfacer mi curiosidad, te he reabierto una herida.

-Ahora entiendes…-dijo ella recuperando el habla- ahora entiendes porque no quiero una relación con ningún hombre.

Terry recordó lo que le habían hecho Rogelio y sus compañeros; también el último ataque del que la había salvado. Candy tenía razón. Se había cruzado con los hombres equivocados y todos habían terminando recordarle lo que ella tanto deseaba olvidar. Incluso él…

-Todos los hombres son iguales…todos ven lo mismo en mí…por eso no quiero salir con nadie, no quiero tratar a ningún hombre otra vez…

-Ni siquiera a mí. Ahora entiendo-la aseveración de él la obligó a mirarle al rostro-. Piensas que veo en ti lo que todos han visto. Y que sólo espero el momento oportuno para violarte.

Candy se limitó a guardar silencio y bajar la mirada. Tenía que escoger las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que ella pensaba de él. Pero de nuevo, Terry se adelantó.

-Pues te diré algo-la rubia lo vio levantarse y creyó que se iría enfadado. Pero contrario a su pensar, Terry se puso frente a ella y se arrodilló para tomar ambas manos de su regazo entre las suyas propias-. Yo jamás…jamás, te haría algo así, Candy. Jamás pensaría en forzarte, ni siquiera me acercaría a ti si tú así no lo quisieras.

-No es cierto-negó ella haciendo referencia a los besos que él le había robado.

-En ningún momento me has dicho que no, ¿o sí?-Terry es esforzó porque la sonrisa que le mostrara no estuviera cargada de arrogancia, pero aún así, ella se sonrojo y apartó la mirada- Con esto me refiero, Candy, que pese a cualquier cosa, sigues siendo mi amiga. Y seguiré a tu lado, no para engañarte, sino para hacerte saber que cuentas con mi apoyo-con suavidad tomó su mentón para mirarla a los ojos-, que cuentas conmigo. No estás sola, me tienes a mí.

Candy sintió como si su corazón comenzara a recuperarse. No podía saber a ciencia cierta lo que sentía por Terry en ese momento, pero si pudo entender que quería estar a su lado.

-Gracias, Terry-deslizó su mano por la mejilla suave de él en un gesto de cariño-. Por alguna razón, me siento mejor cuando estoy a tu lado.

-Estaré junto a ti siempre que me necesites. Candy-atrapó su mano con suavidad sin apartarla de su mejilla. Sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ella, de tocarla, de besarla, y sin darse cuenta, término acercando su rostro hacia el de ella. Un atisbo de duda cruzó los ojos verdes y entonces se detuvo-. ¿Puedo?-Candy no tuvo que preguntarle nada porque sabía que le pedía con eso. Asintió levemente y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por él.

De los besos que recordaba haber recibido de él, ése era el primero tierno que él le estaba dando. Sus labios se rozaban pero era como el aleteo de una mariposa. Una sola vez pudo sentir la humedad de sus labios tocarse, pero estaba conciente de que el simple roce del cálido aliento de Terry la había hecho sentir ese cosquilleo en su estómago que sólo él le había provocado.

Para cuando se separaron, ninguno de los dos era plenamente conciente de que los sentimientos y emociones que tanto se habían esforzado por ocultar estaban reflejados en sus rostros.

-Yo…debo irme-dijo ella antes de ponerse de pie-. Adiós-fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de abandonar el laboratorio.

* * *

Candy trataba de orientarse a medida que dejaba atrás cada pasillo. ¿Cómo había terminado confesándole su más grande secreto a Terry? Su razonamiento le dijo que había hecho algo estúpido, pues no sabía aún a ciencia cierta si el joven era su amigo fiel o si era su enemigo; pero algo en si interior le decía que podía confiar en él. Después de todo, aunque Granderson resultara ser su enemigo, ¿qué sería lo peor que podría hacerle? _"Obligarme a cambiar de colegio para huir de la terrible humillación que sentiría si todos supieran de mi pasado"_, su respuesta mental la hizo suspirar como única respuesta.

Estaba frente a las bancas del patio de la academia. No sabía cómo había terminado arrastrándose hasta ahí, pero se alegro un poco de ver a Ruby y a Carola esperándola.

-¿Dónde estabas, Candy? Te tardaste demasiado-le reprochó Ruby al instante de tenerla en frente.

-Debiste prevenirnos de que tardarías más de lo normal en el laboratorio de guitarra-notando la expresión de su rostro, ella inquirió-. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, claro-se apresuró a contestar la rubia, procurando esconder su verdadero sentir-. ¿Ha pasado algo importante en mi ausencia?

-Pues…-ambas chicas se miraron con complicidad, pero Carola igual le contestó-. Como tardabas tanto, Ruby decidió contarme a mi primero.

-¿Contarte qué?

-Bueno-Ruby le ofreció sentarse junto a ellas en la banca que ocupaban y después siguió con su conversación-. ¿Conoces a Oscar Centeno?

-¿El chico moreno y alto que va en nuestra misma clase?

-El propio compañero de tu queridísimo amigo Granderson-le aclaró Carola.

-Hablamos del mismo chico. Se llama Oscar. Y recién me invitó a salir este próximo fin de semana.

-¿Te invitó a salir?-preguntó incrédula la rubia- Pero si ustedes ni siquiera se tratan.

-Te equivocas, Candy. Desde que Granderson se empeñó en hacerte la vida cuadritos y él se negara a imitarlo, decidí hablar con él para agradecerle por ser maduro y entender que no tenía caso buscar problemas contigo.

-¿Y?

-Pues…hemos hablado un poco fuera de los salones-Ruby parecía nerviosa, como si estuviera confesando una travesura-. Incluso descubrí que tenemos varias cosas en común.

-¿De verdad?

-Se viste como una persona normal, Candy-habló Carola con picardía-. Pero en el fondo, es igual a Ruby. Prefiere la ropa negra y llamativa, de esa que usas cuando eres una estrella del rock.

-Pero no nos habías contado nada-le reprochó Candy a su amiga.

-No creí que tuviera tanta importancia. La ha tenido para mí sólo hasta esta mañana.

-Sí, cuando te invitó a salir y te diste cuenta de que no le eras indiferente-la acusó Carola con picardía.

-Entonces… ¿te gusta Oscar?-Candy le hizo la pregunta que justificaría todo lo anterior.

-Pues…-las sonrisas burlonas de las dos chicas frente a ella la hicieron ponerse a la defensiva-. No me miren así. Cualquier chico que te pida salir de la forma en que él lo hizo merece al menos una cita.

-Bueno, allá aquellas que no aceptan lo que sienten-dijo Carola simulando indiferencia-. Yo en cambio, si reconozco que me interesa Alex.

-¿Alex, nuestro amigo?

-El mismo que nombras-afirmó antes de volverse hacia la rubia-. Ay, Candy, por favor discúlpame. Es que tú dijiste que no te interesaba y pues…

-Tranquila, Carola, no me molesta-sonrió ella-. Puedes salir con Alex cuantas veces gustes. En realidad, lo veo como un buen amigo, pero nada más.

-Pues…en realidad no me ha pedido salir ni nada. Y no me atreveré a pedírselo yo hasta estar segura.

-¿Segura de qué?-inquirió Ruby.

-De que tenemos varias cosas en común. Quiero estar segura de que su actitud hacia mí no es fingida, de que no está mintiendo cuando dice que le gustan las mismas películas y canciones que a mí, de que no está tratando de ser amable solamente.

-Buena idea, Carola. Debes conocerlo bien para saber si podrían tener algo basado en más que una atracción física.

-Gran consejo, Candy-la apremió Ruby-. Es una lástima que no los apliques en ti misma.

-Yo no tengo el chico idóneo para eso-se defendió ella-. Y aunque lo tuviera, sabes bien lo que pienso sobre ello.

-Dices que no tienes el chico idóneo. ¿Significaría eso que hay algún chico que te gusta, pero que no es el correcto para ti?-Ruby fue certera en su pregunta, lo supo por el rostro de la rubia.

Candy lo meditó unos segundos antes de contestar la pregunta; segundos que le bastaron a ambas chicas para saber que la rubia si tenía a un posible candidato.

-Aunque hubiera algún chico que me guste, Ruby, igual no lo consideraría como un posible "chico idóneo". No podría arriesgarme a otro sufrimiento.

-Pero Candy…-Carola iba a protestar, pero la rubia se le adelantó.

-Ya saben lo que dicen. "El que vive de ilusiones, muere de desengaños". Y aunque ustedes piensen distinto, el amor de un hombre es una ilusión para mí, así que me niego a morir desengañada.

En ese momento de tensión, Claudia, la amiga de las 4, se acercó a ellas e interrumpió la conversación. Pero aún así, aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, Carola y Ruby acordaron no mencionar más el tema. Si Candy pensaba aquello, no podían contradecirla. No tenían hechos para probarle lo contrario, así que únicamente el tiempo podría hacerle cambiar de parecer.

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola a todas! Tal cual lo prometí, aquí cumplí, he aquí el Cap 14, jejeje. Mm, debo decir que este Cap, aunque importante, se me hizo difícil de escribir…pero bueno, ya entradas les doy mi opi general. En 1ra, debo decir que en esta oportunidad usé de nuevo la mecánica de la "dama en peligro" porque disfruto ver a Terry ayudando a la pecas (mm, sé que suena trillado, pero esta vez era necesario, recuerden que estaban molestos y necesitaban una razón poderosa para reconciliarse); lo que sí me auto-crítico es la parte del secreto de la pecas…Mm, ya muchas se imaginaban qué era, pero es tan triste verlo escrito, ¿verdad? Lo único que puedo decir a mi defensa es que…ay, no puedo decir nada que me justifique, así que acepto con todo gusto la condena que me impongan (yo misma participaré en ella si me dejan, jejeje) :(

Para darles detallito del Cap, la canción que nuestra Candy estaba interpretando a capela es original del excelente grupo mexicano "Reik", pero…la verdad es que me inspiré para usarla escuchándola en boca de Marcela Mosqueda, una chica mexicana que tiene un gran talento para cantar y que se está dando a conocer a través del "Youtube"; en mi opinión, si la pecas tuviera buena voz para cantar, cantaría como ella, así que las invito a escuchar su voz a través del enlace:

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=arap6xeoBAo (sin espacios)

Elhyzha, al igual que tú, amiga, yo disfruto ver a Terry celoso, y por eso al comienzo del Cap lo hice sufrir con Alex (risa macabra, jajaja). Del Cap anterior me dio mucha lata que la pecas y él no llegaran a nada, pero como tú dices, fue por la conver que oyó :( Mm en este Cap los dos se demostraron mutuamente que se gustan, peor, ¡que se quieren! Pero están tan preocupados porque se les note, que no pillan la reacción del otro PLOP. Ah pero creo que en el próximo Cap vamos a tener que corregir eso, jejeje.

Gema, como ves, te complací en volver rapidito (bueno, más que de costumbre, jejeje). Ay sé que ahora vas a decirme que te mueres más de curiosidad por saber qué pasará, pero te prometo que la espera tendrá su recompensa ;)

Kinotomocandy, tal cual me lo pediste, tal cual te complací, a poco ¿no es lindo ver a Terry sufrir por celos? Jajaja. En cuanto a que recuerden sus vidas pasadas y todo ese embrollo…estamos muy cerca amiga…AAA ya te dije un adelanto, mejor me callo ya, jajaja. Por cierto, tu fic está muy bueno también, no tardes en actualizar que ya quiero saber qué le pasó a Candy y cómo reaccionará Terry.

Wendy, la verdad si fue feito para mí luchar contra ese troyano, pero al menos sé que gané la guerra, jajaja. Con respecto al Cap anterior…ay yo también disfruto mucho ese tipo de escenas hot, entre Terry y Candy, cabe acotar, jajaja. Y pues puedo prometer que de este asunto hay todavía mucha tela que cortar en esta historia, jejeje.

Rosaura, primero que nada, permíteme darte la bienvenida a esta sección de reviews de mi historia, además de las gracias por animarte a escribirme, claro está. Mm la verdad yo también me molesté mucho por la estúpida decisión que tomó Terry en el Cap anterior, pero al menos al final de este Cap demostró que no decidió bien fue por confusión y no por falta de ganas.

Gabyea, jajaja, al igual que tú yo ODIO ver a Terry cariñoso con la Gusi, y AMO verlo celoso, jajaja. ¿Qué puedo decir? Ambas tenemos buenos gustos :P Espero que este Cap nuevo calme un poquito tus ansias (aunque a mí lo que hizo fue aumentármelas PLOP)

Lizethr, jajaja, no juegues, pensé que yo estaba bien preparada para e atentado, pero tú me ganaste, yo olvidé el escudo, jajaja. Y ya que eres mi cómplice activa, puedo compartir un secretito contigo… ¿sabes que estamos cerca de llegar a le meta ansiada? Pues como lees, amiga, al reinado de Susana le queda poco (risa macabra, jajaja). Y pues no te preocupes por los atentados, yo estaré avisándote para que no te agarren las bombas, jajaja.

Annita, concuerdo completamente contigo, Terry se pasó de tonto en el pasado Cap, lo bueno es que ya en este reaccionó (nos falta ver cómo reaccionará en el próximo, jejeje). Bueno, ya luego te sorprenderé, porque prometo que lo próximo te gustará ;)

¡Conny! Ya te he dicho que me gustan tus reviews, ¿verdad amiga? Jejeje. Noe s en de plano me animas mucho a echarle ganas, porque me dices con todas las de la ley qué te gustó y qué no :P y como dicen por ahí, si quieres excelencia tienes que especificar, jajaja. ¿Sabes que me hiciste reír mucho con lo de sopas perico y este arroz ya se coció? Jajaja, yo amé la escena hot, y así mismo odié el final del Cap anterior, pero logré desquitarme con Terry al comienzo de este y bueno, como no puedo ser toda maldad, les ayudé a reconciliarse, jejeje. Ay lo que si no me gustó a mí misma fue confesar, o mejor dicho, hacer confesar a la pecas sus secreto, a poco hasta lloré con ella :( Lo bueno de todo esto es que Terry ya puede comprenderla más. Por cierto amiga, gracias a todas tus sugerencias mi imaginación no para de volar, jejeje, y aunque no puedo usar todo el material siempre lo reservo en mi archivo secreto (una nunca sabe cuando puede serle útil, risa macabra, jajaja).

Eli de Grandchester, creo que este Cap te mantendrá entre una sonrisa y una decepción amiga, jejeje; primero sonrisa por la reconciliación de este par, y luego decepción por descubrir la verdad oculta de la pecas PLOP. Pero como siempre digo, denme chancecito y les cumplo, procuraré que el próximo sea un Cap a todo dar, jejeje.

Lala, permíteme darte la bienvenida a esta sección de reviews, además de agradecerte por animarte a escribirme, por supuesto, jejeje. Al igual que tú, yo creo que este par se complica demasiado la vida, sólo veamos el final de su encuentro en este Cap, o sea, bastaba con decir "sabes, me gustas", pero claro ellos con sus complejos…PLOP. También s eme hace difícil comprender y hasta aceptar que la Gusi es la n…ovia de Terry, jejeje, pero prometo que más pronto que tarde las cosas se irán arreglando ;) lo haré prontito para enmendar esa ingratitud que tuve para con ustedes, jejeje (y para pagar su fidelidad por supuesto).

Yelibar, no se porqué sospecho que eres mi amiga Yelitza…Mm será porque he andado muy desconectada y todo se me anda olvidando, jejeje, pero sea como sea, te diré que concuerdo contigo, es más, te diría vamos a darle a Terry juntas el lepe que se merece, jajaja, pero como en este Cap rectificó parece que ya no lo necesita :P Por los momentos mantengámonos atentas a ver qué hace el muy truhán, jejeje.

Goshy, me encanta que veas las cosas positivamente, y tienes razón, a partir del Cap anterior comenzó el dilema ¿te quiero, me quieres? Jejeje. Ya en este Cap comenzaron a dar muestras de querer averiguar las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero como tú misma dices, falta ver qué hará la Gusi cuando se entere de ello PLOP. Ah pero no te preocupes, que sea como sea, me las arreglaré para que el bien triunfe al final, jajaja.

Valerys, hacía tiempo que echaba de menos un review tuyo, pero reconozco que no siempre se tiene tanto tiempo para dejar uno, jejeje. Lo importante es que volviste y ya me das de nuevo tu opi, jejeje. Yo pienso igual que tú, amiga, Terry es el cabezota, porque la pecas ha dado señales pero él por las nubes ni se da cuenta PLOP. Lo bueno es que en este Cap ya fue iluminado y está reaccionando. Tu pregunta sobre la fuerza de voluntad de Candy frente al 1er encuentro sexual con Terry me dejó impactada, jejeje, de hecho me diste ideas para un futuro venidero (risa macabra, jajaja); los consejos de Gil los amo también, jejeje, y los de Al pues me resultan tiernos, digo tierno que un hermano aconseje a su hermana, se me hace lindo; ya sabía yo que te gustaría la música del festival, por lo menos la que escogí para la banda de la pecas, jejeje. En este Cap te complací con los celitos ya la reconciliación…veré qué puedo hacer para mejorar en el próximo Cap.

**Avances del próximo Cap:** Terry y Candy comienzan a acercarse más. Sus amigos propiciarán en parte el acercamiento entre ellos. Susana advierte el acercamiento y decide poner manos a la obra. Los recuerdos terminan por hacer ebullición y lo inevitable llega.

Sé que el pasado fin de semana prometí que les daría la actualización de "Amor, Deseo y Sangre", pero me temo que, mi amiga y colega Ruby-PknaPcosa, vive en México, Veracruz, y pues no pude comunicarme con ella ese día por reciente tragedia del huracán PLOP. Afortunadamente ella se encuentra bien, y ambas convenimos actualizar a la brevedad. Les prometo que esta vez sí no las haremos esperar más ;)

Antes de irme, quiero pedirles a todas que eleven una pequeña oración por nuestros hermanos mexicanos, de Veracruz, que en estos momentos están intentando recuperarse de la tragedia de un imprevisto huracán. Con el favor de Dios y nuestro apoyo espiritual, se levantaran en poco tiempo.

Bueno amigas, ya me toca despedirme, y para volver a la norma original, anuncio mi regreso en 2 semanitas, jejeje. ¡Nos leemos hasta entonces!


	15. Celos

**Celos**

El domingo por la tarde, Susana Marlowe se apresuró a buscar sus libros. El día siguiente debía entregar un informe recuperativo, y de no hacerlo podría reprobar la clase de escritura melódica. Pero aunque su pendiente fuera urgente, toda su atención estaba dirigida a un problema mayor.

Su novio, Terry Granderson, estaba siendo engatusado por Candy Whiton. ¡Y es que esa arpía se le estaba metiendo por los ojos! Bastaba con recordar los eventos recientes de esa pasada semana para comprobarlo.

Susana se repetía a si misma que tenía algo de culpabilidad por no haber intervenido en el momento en que empezó todo.

&-FLASH BACK-&

Cuando Terry había pasado por ella en la mañana le había llamado la atención la preciosa guitarra que estaba detrás de los asientos del auto. _"Es una encomienda que me hicieron. Necesitaba repararse"_, fue la sencilla justificación que le dio cuando ella preguntó por el instrumento.

Más tarde, su primera clase se retrasó pues el Prof. Whorton había informado que llegaría 20 minutos tarde. Susana sabía que Terry tenía la primera hora del día libre, y que seguramente estaría aprovechándola en el laboratorio de guitarra. Pero lo que no sabía es que no estaría solo.

-Terry, trajiste mi guitarra-bastó con oír su voz para saber que era Whiton quien estaba en el laboratorio de guitarra con él.

-Te dije que la traería, ¿verdad?-el tono de la voz de Terry le decía que estaba sonriéndole.

-Pero ha pasado una sola semana desde que te la llevaste.

-Y una semana te dije que tardaría en repararla.

-¿Pudiste repararla, de verdad?

-Compruébalo tu misma.

Whiton debió tomar el instrumento en sus manos porque lo siguiente que oyó la rubia fue una corta melodía que terminó tan rápido como comenzó.

-No puedo creerlo, suena igual que antes, como si nunca hubiera tenido una cuerda rota-Susana decidió asomarse un poco por el marco de la puerta abierta para verlos a ambos, y descubrió que no se equivocaba. Terry si le sonreía-. Debió haberte costado una fortuna repararla.

-Ya te dije que mi padre tiene acciones en esas compañías, así que repararla no fue la gran cosa.

-Aún así, significa mucho para mí. No podría pagártelo jamás-Whiton lo miraba con admiración. Ambos estaban uno frente al otro.

-No tendrías por qué. Era yo quien debía pagártela, no olvides que fui yo quien la rompió-Terry pareció pensárselo un momento porque luego de unos segundos cambió de parecer-. Aunque, si quisieras darme las gracias por la ayuda, bastaría con un abrazo.

-¿Sin trucos?-preguntó Candy

-Sin trucos. Sólo un abrazo amistoso-Terry levantó las manos en señal de paz.

Pero aunque el castaño hubiese dicho que era un gesto amistoso, Susana sabía que no era verdad. Algo en su forma de abrazarse le hizo sentirse traicionada. En silencio, se retiró, mirándolos una última vez, viendo en sus ojos lo mucho que disfrutaban estar uno en brazos del otro.

&-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-&

El recuerdo le trajo la misma sensación de rabia que había experimentado ese día. Estrelló su puño derecho sobre la mesa de su computadora, y el libro anteriormente abierto terminó en el suelo. Terry no le había dado una buena explicación cuando le había mencionado el asunto. _"Nosotros le rompimos esa guitarra. Era lo menos que podía hacer, Susy"_.

La rubia se inclinó con desgano y recogió el libro. Había estado tratando de pensar en una forma para distanciarlos de nuevo. Pero las pocas ideas que había pensado no podía ponerlas a prueba. No cuando era consciente de que ambos eran compañeros de estudios en una asignatura.

_"Si son compañeros de estudios, su trato debería limitarse a los pendientes de la asignatura"_. Las palabras de Marcela le hacían eco en la mente. Sobre todo después de escuchar de la boca de otras compañeras suyas lo que había pasado en la cafetería el miércoles.

&-FLASH BACK-&

Era la hora del almuerzo, y la cafetería, como era ya costumbre, estaba bastante llena. Para cuando Candy, Carola y Ruby pudieron conseguir una mesa, se había vaciado un poco.

Las tres amigas se dispusieron a comer pronto, ya que deseaban reunirse con Alexander y Calvin para platicar sobre sus prácticas grupales.

-Listo, vamos al patio-Ruby fue la primera que se levantó con su bandeja.

-Puedes beberte la soda mientras caminamos, Candy-sugirió Carola.

-No, prefiero terminármela aquí. No tardaré mucho, chicas-aseguró la rubia.

Carola dio una mirada a su alrededor y entonces se topó con la mirada de alguien más. Terry Granderson estaba parado junto a la mesa de su grupo. Pero algo en su actitud le dio a entender a Carola que se acercaría pronto a la mesa que ellas estaban ocupando.

-¿Esperas a alguien, Candy?-preguntó Carola con una sonrisa, dándole a entender a la rubia que sabía lo que la motivaba a seguir en la mesa.

Bastaron segundos para que Ruby también lo entendiera. La mirada de Granderson seguía dirigida hacia su mesa.

-¿Vas a dejarnos por él?

-Tengo que hablarle para el trabajo que tenemos para la próxima semana, Ruby-trató de explicarle Candy.

-Bien, y si es sólo eso, ¿por qué no se acerca ahora?

-Es que…no quiere provocar una escena. Él sabe que no les agrada a ustedes.

-Por mí, no hay ningún problema, Candy. Mientras él no se meta contigo…

-Ah no, Carola, no me conviertas en la mala de la historia-le advirtió Ruby-. No es que no me agrade, ustedes saben por qué no simpatizo con él. Pero está bien, si a ti no te molesta su compañía, Candy, y si crees que no tiene planes de hacerte daño otra vez…-la rubia sonrió ante su comentario-. Ay, tú ya sabes lo que quiero decir. No lo agrediría jamás sabiendo que es tu amigo.

-¿Pero son sólo amigos?-preguntó Carola con una sonrisa pícara.

-No lo seremos más si ustedes me siguen mirando así-les advirtió Candy-. Creerá que están conspirando contra él y que yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dicen.

-De acuerdo, arreglemos esto de una vez-Ruby la tomó del brazo para obligarla a levantarse-. Vamos a demostrarle al Sr. Desconfiado que mientras te trate como a una Srita. nosotras tampoco lo agrediremos.

-Pero Ruby, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?-la rubia trató de soltarse, pero su amiga igual la arrastró hasta la mesa del castaño.

-Buenas tardes, chicos-Ruby fue la primera en saludar y, aunque les extrañó su saludo, todos los que ocupaban la mesa se lo devolvieron aunque con debilidad.

-Hola, Ruby-Oscar fue el primero en hablarle-. ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien, Oscar, gracias por preguntar-la chica no pudo evitar sonreírle antes de volverse al castaño.

-Wildenberg, Holden-Terry hizo un leve asentimiento en señal de saludo.

-Hola, Terry-Carola lo saludó sin ser consciente realmente. Estaba, al igual que los demás, a la expectativa de lo que haría Ruby.

-Candy y tú tienen un trabajo pendiente que hacer, ¿cierto?

-Así es-contestó Terry sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Genial. Entonces te dejamos con él, Candy-con rapidez, Ruby puso a la rubia delante de ella-. Sólo no vayas a olvidar que te estaremos esperando en el patio, ¿sí?-la chica hizo un asentimiento confuso-. Perfecto, nos vemos en un rato. Granderson, Oscar, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego-respondieron los dos aludidos.

-Pero Ruby…-el susurro murió en los labios de la rubia, dado que ninguna de sus amigas lo oyó, porque ya estaban más cerca de la salida.

Candy sintió pánico al saber que estaba frente a todos los chicos que, hasta hacía muy poco, la miraban con odio y desprecio. Pero cuando volvió su mirada se cruzó con la de Oscar. El muchacho la miró a ella y luego al castaño, con una expresión que seguro significaba algo entre ellos, porque provocó una sonrisa en su compañero.

-Bueno, nos vemos en un rato entonces-Terry insinuó una despedida, pero no hizo ningún ademán de marcharse.

-Si. En un "rato"-Oscar sonrió en respuesta y le hizo una señal a sus compañeros para que se retiraran.

Todos se levantaron sin agregar más que una palabra de despedida, excepto Brandon, que apenas tomó su mochila, miró a la rubia y luego al castaño, tal como lo había hecho Oscar antes. _"Definitivamente significa algo"_, se dijo a si misma Candy mientras veía como Terry le devolvía al rubio una mirada cargada de algo más que una despedida.

-Siéntate, Candy-la invitó a sentarse en el asiento frente a él-. Seguro que habrás pensado en algo para nuestro siguiente trabajo ya, ¿verdad?

-Yo…-la rubia se sentó frente a él, pero todavía no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No sé cómo es que ha pasado esto-el castaño arqueó una ceja en señal de duda-. Mis amigas…tus amigos…ellos se comportaron tan…

-¿Extraños?-la vio asentir en silencio- Es normal. No saben lo que pasa entre nosotros, y seguramente creyeron que lo mejor era dejarnos a solas.

-Eso debieron pensarlo Ruby y Carola. Pero tú en cambio les has pedido que se retiraran.

-¿Yo les pedí eso?

-No con palabras, pero si con tu actitud.

-Ah-exclamó antes de retirarse un mechón rebelde de la frente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa entre nosotros?-preguntó ella después de un rato.

-No lo sé. ¿Tú que crees que debería pasar?-le preguntó con una intención oculta.

-No lo sé-Candy tuvo que desviar la mirada, pero luego se arrepintió de ello. Los que todavía estaban en la cafetería los miraban furtivamente.

Cansado de esperar una respuesta que no llegaría, Terry suspiró.

-Mira-le tendió un texto con un marca libro-. En ese libro está toda la historia de la carrera artística de Maurice Gendrom. "Uno de los violonchelistas más famosos de nuestros tiempos"-recitó con desgano.

-Pero si tú ya investigaste sobre él, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer yo?

-Transcribir el trabajo. ¿Tienes computadora?-ella asintió- Entonces se te hará mucho más fácil.

-Pero…se supone que era un trabajo en equipo. Me dijiste que querías que me quedara después de clases para que investigáramos juntos en la biblioteca-replicó la rubia guardando el texto en su bolso.

-¿Y si te digo que aún me gustaría que te quedaras después de clases, pero para hacer algo diferente?

-Pues, no sabría que decirte-dijo ella antes de tomar la bebida que aún no terminaba. Beber unos cuantos sorbos impediría que pudiera darle una respuesta concisa.

-¿Tratas de evadirme bebiendo soda?-preguntó él con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Claro que no-pero al momento de separar sus labios de la pajilla, la bebida salpicó el rostro del castaño.

-Candy…-Terry se sorprendió por su acción.

-Yo…lo siento mucho, Terry-la rubia se apresuró a buscar un pañuelo de su bolso y enseguida se lo dio.

Terry lo aceptó de buen grado, comprendiendo que sólo había sido un accidente. Pero en cuanto sus ojos azules chocaron con los ojos verdes de ella algo ocurrió. Los dos se vieron sumidos en los ojos del otro, donde pudieron verse a si mismos en una situación similar.

Estaban juntos en una cafetería, probablemente cercana al mar porque había muchas personas abrigadas. Compartían una mesa y un par de bebidas, discutían y charlaban sobre sus vidas por igual. Candy se molestaba por un comentario suyo, y sin intención alguna, lo salpicaba con la pajilla de su vaso. Luego le tendía un pañuelo y se disculpaba por lo sucedido, y después…

Nada. Con la misma claridad que pudieron verse en otra época, a si mismo se había evaporado el recuerdo. Únicamente eran conscientes de no haberlo imaginado, porque la sensación de haber vivido aquello todavía seguía allí.

-Yo…ya tengo que irme, Terry-Candy fue la primera en reaccionar, y sabiendo que no estaba preparada para un interrogatorio en ese momento, pensó en tomar su bolso y marcharse.

-Candy-el castaño alcanzó a tomarla de la mano, evitando con ello que huyera-. Los recuerdos no se borran…ni desaparecen…

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho eso. Talvez lo dijo porque era consciente de que ambos habían visto lo mismo, porque sabían que lo visto era más un recuerdo que un delirio. El caso es que lo había dicho, y cuando la rubia forzó un poco su mano para soltarse él no la retuvo más.

Candy salió de la cafetería dejando a todos sorprendidos por abandonar así a Granderson.

&-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-&

El lápiz de grafito que sostenía la mano de la rubia se rompió a la mitad por su presión. Una pequeña astilla provocó un leve rasguño en su dedo.

-Otra cosa más que tengo que agradecerle a esa idiota-exclamó Susana en voz alta después de lamentarse por el dolor.

Mientras se colocaba un curita, analizaba en frío la situación. Marcela podía mentir o estar equivocada en algo, pero el resto de los compañeros de su clase no andarían hablando en los pasillos sobre lo que parecían estar hablando su novio y la tal Whiton a menos que no fuera verdad. Definitivamente algo tenía que estar pasando entre ellos, y aunque fuera o no de gravedad, igual le parecía una amenaza.

-Una amenaza que tengo que liquidar-dijo en susurro tratando de hallar la manera de evitar que Terry y ella volvieran a acercarse tanto.

Desde que supiera de su encuentro en la cafetería los había estado vigilando, pero le sorprendió bastante descubrirlos juntos otra vez el viernes.

&-FLASH BACK-&

Susana sabía que el viernes comenzarían todas las clases a ver el objetivo más trabajoso de la asignatura de audio armónico: El movimiento en el escenario. La gran mayoría de los estudiantes ya había practicado algunos pasos en las presentaciones anteriores, pero eso no los eximía de ver esa disciplina.

Todos se mantuvieron curiosos hasta ese día, porque no sabían cómo el Prof. Balcomb introduciría ese objetivo a la asignatura ni por dónde empezaría. Pero para el alivio de muchos, la clase 04 sería la primera en instruirse en el nuevo tema.

Se habían acondicionado las aulas más próximas al patio por ser las más amplias. Las paredes habían sido sustituidas por espejos, se había agregado una barra de apoyo, el piso era de madera y las ventanas habían sido cambiadas por una sola lámina de vidrio transparente, de tal manera que todo el que estuviera en el salón podía ver a los que estuvieran en el patio, y todo el que estuviera en el patio podía ver a los que estuvieran en el salón.

Varios estudiantes se congregaron en el patio para ver lo que sería la primera lección de movimiento de la clase 04. Susana se apersonó con sus amigas. Su interés principal no era la clase, sino más bien la actitud de dos personas que estaban en ella.

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes-todos le devolvieron el saludo al Prof. cuando éste se presentó en el aula. Colocó su maletín en la única mesa del salón antes de hablar-. Veo que ya han notado los cambios de esta aula. Y también tengo la certeza de que muchos no estarán de acuerdo con el acondicionamiento.

-Parece más bien un salón de ballet-Brandon fue el primero en quejarse.

-Tiene algunas semejanzas a uno, pero la barra es sólo adicional-explicó el Prof.-. Entiendo que varios de ustedes ya han practicado antes el baile y el movimiento en el escenario, pero deben saber que es esencial que dominen este tema si quieren ser músicos profesionales.

-¿Era necesario que colocaran vidrios transparentes? Así nos desconcentraremos con facilidad-agregó otra estudiante señalando la pequeña multitud de alumnos que los observaban en el patio.

-Un cantante que da un concierto está rodeado de cientos de admiradores y no por eso se desconcentra de su coreografía, ¿verdad?-la sola pregunta les hizo ver que no volverían a remodelar el aula- Miren, sé que creen que para empezar debimos hacer algo más privado, pero ustedes ya han sido vistos por otros, ya han tocado, cantado y bailado en un escenario, y las personas que los están viendo en estos momentos son las mismas que los han visto antes. Por eso vamos a comenzar de esta manera, pero si en algo los tranquiliza, les diré que si descubro que no están en el nivel que asumo que tienen, hablaré con el director para agregar un cortinal que corte la vista del patio.

La clase murmuró las ventajas y desventajas que tendrían si el último comentario del Prof. estuviera en lo cierto. Pero entre ellos mismos se callaron al ver que el docente colocaba un ipod y un par de cornetillas sobre el escritorio.

-¿Qué vamos a ver hoy, Prof. Balcomb?

-¿Veremos práctica sin teoría?

-Pues claro, muchachos. El movimiento es eso. No se trata de lecturas o palabras, se trata de práctica y baile-el hombre encendió el aparato y comenzó a andarlo-. Hoy vamos a trabajar lo más básico. El vals.

-¿Vals?

-Sí, el vals fue por muchos años el único baile respetable, y para nosotros será el comienzo de este objetivo. Trabajaran por pareja y me mostraran uno por uno como lo bailan.

-Prof. tengo un problema-advirtió un estudiante-. Yo no sé bailar vals.

-Ay, por Dios, no me digan que están tan atrasados-el hombre se llevo una mano a la cabeza antes de confrontarlos-. Pueden bailar el rock, el hip hop, y hasta esa horrorosa mezcla de reggae que llaman reggaeton, pero ¿no pueden bailar un simple vals?-algunos bajaron la cabeza en señal de vergüenza-. Por favor díganme que al menos dos o tres de ustedes saben bailarlo.

-Si es tiempo de vals, si-dijo otra chica.

-El que baila una pieza de vals, baila cualquier otra, son los mismos tres pasos, como dice la canción-ironizó el Prof. antes de tomar una de sus y Sofía-leyó dos nombres antes de verificar que estuvieran presentes-. ¿Saben bailar vals?

-Si, Prof.-afirmó ella.

-Hace mucho que no lo hago, pero sí-respondió él.

-Perfecto. Serán los primeros en tomar la prueba de diagnóstico.

-¿Prueba de diagnóstico?-repitieron a coro.

-Sí. Para saber a qué nivel están en el baile, y qué aspectos debo enfatizar que practiquen-respondió el antes de seleccionar una melodía-. Para Elisa, de Beethoven-identificó la pieza-. Comiencen.

Los dos se ubicaron con lentitud en el centro del salón y aunque dominaron con eficiencia sus temores, reflejaron en sus ojos el nerviosismo que estaban sintiendo. Bailaron unos poco minutos antes de que el Prof. les pidiera que parasen.

-Bien, me dan esperanzas al menos. Escojamos otra pareja-revisó de nuevo su lista-. Alexander y Carola, ¿saben bailarlo?-ambos asintieron. Buscó otra de sus melodías antes de darles instrucción-. Entonces háganlo. Vals N° 7, de Chopin.

Con un poco más de rapidez, los dos tomaron su lugar y se sonrieron antes de comenzar a bailar la pieza. El Prof. también tardó un poco más en darles el alto.

-Bien, siguiente pareja. Terry y Candy, ¿saben bailar?

-Si Prof., pero…

-Entonces, no den peros y bailen-el hombre interrumpió las palabras de la rubia y en el mismo momento seleccionó la melodía-. Val's Blues, de Louis Smith.

Ambos pudieron oír latir su corazón a un ritmo diferente con esa melodía, había algo familiar en ella pero se lo achacaron a la clase de historia de la música, donde habían oído melodías tan antiguas como esa. Candy sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, pero se dijo a si misma que debía mantenerse tranquila si es quería evitar una escenita.

-Sólo tienes que relajarte, Candy-le susurró Terry mientras se ubicaban en el centro.

-Si-_"Como si fuera tan fácil sabiendo que toda la academia nos está observando desde el patio"_.

El castaño la sujetó para comenzar el baile, pero apenas empezaron a moverse sintió como ambos eran arrastrados fuera del salón. La miró a los ojos para ver si ella sentía lo mismo y descubrió que estaba tan abstraída como él. Una imagen pasó frente a sus ojos, dándoles la sensación de estar en otra época.

Estaban juntos de nuevo, bailaban alegremente, un precioso y pintoresco paisaje, parecían estar en una fiesta de disfraces porque ambos llevaban un disfraz. La música, los disfraces o la cercanía del otro, les hizo sentirse en la obra de Romeo y Julieta, donde eran ellos los protagonistas. De pronto el paisaje empezó a cambiar, ya no se veían edificios alrededor, sino un precioso lago y muchas flores. Y fue entonces cuando algo en sus mentes comenzó a resonar.

_"Tengo que besarla, tengo que hacerle saber que significa todo para mí"_, Terry no estaba seguro de haber pensado aquello o si era el pensamiento de alguien más. _"Se ve tan apuesto, y me siento tan bien entre sus brazos…si tan sólo pudiera…"_, Candy podía escuchar una voz idéntica a la suya pronunciando esas palabras, ¿o era la suya propia?

Sin importarle si era suyo u de otra persona aquel pensamiento, Terry decidió hacerlo realidad. Valiéndose de su condición de guiador en el baile, se detuvo con firmeza, obligando a su compañera a detenerse también.

-…-_"¿Qué estás haciendo, Terry?"_, Candy pudo escuchar con claridad la pregunta y supo que no la había articulado ella porque aunque mantenía los labios entreabiertos sentía que su voz se había consumido.

-…-_"Te amo, Candy"_, Terry escuchó la confesión en su mente, pero tuvo poca importancia para él porque ya se estaba acercando a los labios de la rubia, siguiendo el impulso que estaba sintiendo.

-Bien, suficiente-la lejana voz del Prof. los detuvo en seco. La música ya había cesado.

Cuando abrieron los ojos notaron que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, sus labios habían estado a punto de tocarse. Los sentidos volvieron a cobrar vida y descubrieron que todos los miraban con asombro y sorpresa. El Prof. tenía la vista clavada en la lista y ya estaba seleccionando a otra pareja. Se soltaron con lentitud y se quedaron uno frente al otro.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Terry, Candy?-interrogó el docente al ver que ninguno de los dos se retiraba del centro del salón.

-Yo…-la rubia se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de calmarse-. Con su permiso, Prof., no me siento bien-fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse a toda velocidad del aula.

-Candy, pero qué…-el hombre volvió su mirada en el que había sido su compañero de baile-. Terry, ¿qué es lo que…?

El castaño lo miró con extrañeza antes de retirarse también sin agregar una palabra. Se aseguró de tomar un camino diferente al de la rubia en medio de su confusión, no quería encontrársela en ese estado. Algo en su interior se agitó y se llevó una mano en al pecho para calmarse. A pesar de su autodominio, no pudo evitar verse invadido por un sentimiento muy parecido a la decepción, sin saber qué lo había causado.

&-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-&

El bonito portarretrato con la fotografía de Terry terminó rompiéndose por el impacto de ser estampado en la pared.

Susana estaba segura de haber visto aún desde el patio que ambos estaban a punto de besarse, y aunque Terry fue quien hizo el intento, seguramente Candy lo había persuadido.

-Tengo que hacer algo para sacar del medio a esa mosca muerta-la rubia se retorció las manos-. En el pasado pudo quitarme su amor como la enfermera dolida y bondadosa, pero aún así no logró quedarse con él, y no lo logrará ahora. Si cree que haciéndose la niña pobre y acongojada va a poder quitármelo, está muy equivocada.

Se inclinó para recoger el portarretrato y extrajo la fotografía de Terry. Tenía que encontrar la forma de apartar a la rubia de él. Y entonces, sin quererlo, las palabras de la adivina que conociera tiempo atrás, volvieron a su mente. _"__Cuando las almas reencarnan, lo hacen porque tienen una segunda oportunidad__. __Pero a veces, tienen que enfrentar retos, o quizás los mismos que antes tuvieron pero mucho peores"_.

-¡Eso es! Ahora lo entiendo todo. Candy está aquí para que Terry y yo afrontemos un reto, y comprobemos que nuestro amor es tan fuerte que puede soportarlo todo-una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en su rostro-. Se irá apenas demostremos que reencarnamos para ser felices. Sólo tengo que decirle a Terry quien es y se alejará de ella y entonces…-algo en su mente no encajó. No podía decirle la verdad a Terry-. No, no puedo, me creería loca, o peor…me dejaría por ella.

La frustración de no poder evitar que la historia volviera a repetirse comenzaba a asfixiarla.

-Tengo que pensar bien las cosas-decidida a hallar solución, se sentó frente a su computadora-. Madame Coraima dijo que tengo que luchar para demostrar que merezco esta segunda oportunidad. Entonces… esta vez, tengo que hacer lo que antes no pude-revisó momentáneamente su pasado y no encontró nada que le indicara que estaba errada-. Eso es lo que tengo que hacer, quitarte del medio completamente.

Susana fijó sus ojos en el atractivo muchacho de la fotografía. Deslizó sus dedos por su rostro mientras sonreía.

-Voy a sacarte de nuestras vidas con mis propias manos, Candy. Y esta vez, tendré tanto éxito, que no podrás ni volver a reencarnar.

* * *

Un lunes más reunía a todos los estudiantes de CAEMSA en los pasillos de la academia. Y aunque las clases transcurrían en constante normalidad, los alumnos sabían que, por propia petición de ellos, el prof. Steckley había hablado con el resto del personal docente para que le permitiesen instalar una pequeña tarima en el traspatio de la academia y, asombrosamente, habían accedido.

Muchos se sorprendieron de ver a varios compañeros del centro estudiantil ayudando al prof. Steckley esa mañana a montar la plataforma; lo que significaba que, a partir de esa misma tarde podrían comenzar a usarla para practicar cualquier composición que desearan.

-La improvisación, jóvenes, es algo que deben conocer y manejar. Improvisar es ser capaz de expresar ideas musicales de un nivel de dificultad equivalente a las conversaciones simples que improvisan cotidianamente cuando se encuentran de pronto con un amigo.

El prof. Glaser explicaba el tema correspondiente a tratar esa mañana en la clase 04 y observaba satisfecho como todos le prestaban completa atención.

-Para poner a prueba su capacidad de improvisación, quiero que todos compongan una breve partitura del instrumento de su preferencia.

-¿Para entregárselo ahora mismo?-inquirió un estudiante.

-Así es. Antes de que termine la clase todos deben entregarme su partitura. No tiene que ser la composición del siglo, simplemente sean creativos y espontáneos y sobre todo, originales. No quiero partituras de ningún otro compositor que no sean ustedes. ¿Entendido?-la gran mayoría asintió, mientras que el resto se quejó en silencio-. Tienen 20 minutos para terminarlo y si tienen alguna duda o traba pueden consultarme. Comiencen.

Candy, que tenía una idea para el piano desde el fin de semana, aprovechó para plasmarla, sin darse cuenta de que fue la primera en levantarse para entregarla antes del tiempo disponible.

-Muy bien, Srita. Whiton-le dijo el prof. mientras recibía su texto-. Puede retirarse ahora mismo si lo desea.

-Somos ya dos, entonces-señaló Terry situándose a su lado para entregar su propia composición al prof.

Candy le miró entre asombrada y divertida mientras Terry tomaba su mochila y se retiraba ante las miradas de los demás y de la de ella misma. La rubia suspiró sentada en uno de los bancos del traspatio, admirando la pequeña tarima en silencio.

Había varios estudiantes también afuera, a la espera de su próxima clase, pero ella estaba esperando que sus amigas salieran pronto del aula.

-¿Te animas a tocar algo hoy, Candy?-la voz de Carola, seguida de Ruby, le devolvió su usual sonrisa.

-No lo sé. No tengo a nadie a quién dedicarle una canción por el momento-respondió la rubia con picardía.

-Yo creo que si tienes. Y estoy muy segura de que a Granderson le gustaría dedicarte una también.

-¡Carola! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante barbaridad?

-De hecho, Candy, creo que Caro sólo está diciendo la verdad.

-¡Ruby!

-Ay vamos, Candy, no te hagas la ofendida. Todos vimos como Granderson te miró cuando estaba saliendo del aula después de entregar su partitura-se defendió ella-. Y no me digas que lo hizo por "compañerismo" porque no es así. Después de lo de la semana pasada en la cafetería y la clase de baile no puedes negar que le gustas.

-Y que él te gusta a ti-agregó intencionalmente Carola y, al ver que la rubia iba a refutarla, añadió-. Y no lo niegues con tus excusas de "no me relaciono con ningún chico", porque no puede ser más transparente lo que sientes por él cada vez que lo miras.

-Chicas, escúchenme-Candy trató de encontrar alguna excusa a la que aferrarse-. Aunque fuera cierto lo que dicen, ¡y no lo es!, él y yo no podemos tener nada que nos relacione más que una amistad, porque…

-¿Porque tiene novia?-Ruby completo su oración- ¿Y eso qué?

-Por favor, no pensarán que yo sería capaz de quitarle el novio a Susana Marnell, ¿o sí?

-Apoyo a Ruby, ¿por qué no? Si él mismo ha demostrado que tiene más interés en ti que en ella. Al final sólo estarías haciéndole un favor a ella, porque no creo que la Srita. Marnell se sienta feliz saliendo con un chico que está enamorado de otra.

-No me entienden, yo no soy capaz de hacer algo semejante. Ni siquiera soy capaz de decirle lo que siento-Ruby y Carola intercambiaron sonrisas y Candy supo que se había delatado-. Okey, ya lo acepto-levantó las manos en señal de rendición-. Me gusta. Pero no puedo decírselo. No tengo suficiente valor para hacer eso.

-¿Y que tal si sólo se lo insinúas?-preguntó Carola- Tienes el valor suficiente para eso.

-No puedo, yo no soy ese tipo de chica libertina, por muy desinhibida que me haya mostrado en el festival no puedo…

-Yo pensaba que se lo insinuarías con una canción. ¿Estabas pensando en bailarle la danza de los 7 velos, o qué?-dijo Ruby pretendiendo sonar censuradora, pero sólo despertó las risas de las tres.

-Yo conozco una canción perfecta para que se la dediques, Candy. Y podemos practicarla en el laboratorio de guitarra antes de tocarla aquí-ofreció Carola señalando la tarima.

-¿Aquí? ¿Delante de todos?-la rubia se mostró aterrada.

-¿Qué tiene de perturbador? Eres una cantante de gran talento, así que cantar delante de un público al que ves a diario no debe asustarte.

Ruby le hizo una señal a Carola para que tomara a Candy de un brazo y ella hizo lo mismo con el otro antes de tomar dirección al laboratorio de guitarra.

* * *

-Dices que no significa nada. Pero esta mañana en el salón no fue esa la impresión que me dio-Brandon trataba de llegar a descubrir si lo que estaba presintiendo desde la semana pasada era verdad-. Yo sé que te gusta, Terry. Y para serte franco, no puedo criticarte-el castaño y Oscar lo miraron asombrados-. No desde que cambió y pasó de ser una niña mojigata a una mujer atrayente.

-Pues para mi sigue siendo la misma de siempre, sin importar como se vista-confesó Oscar-. Pero estoy de acuerdo con Brandon, Terry. Por lo menos, toda la clase 04 tiene ya en claro que sientes atracción por Whiton, y ella igual por ti.

-No puedo negarte que me atrae-confesó Terry guardando para si mismo la respuesta real-. Pero de ahí a que yo le interese…creo que están exagerando.

-Hablando de la reina de Roma, y ella que se asoma-comentó Brandon con malicia, haciendo referencia a lo que se avecinaba a sus espaldas.

Candy estaba revisando que su guitarra estuviera adecuadamente ajustada a su cintura, tratando de no ponerse nerviosa. El resto de su banda había accedido a ser los primeros en tocar en la nueva tarima del traspatio, y para su propia sorpresa Alex aceptó aún sabiendo la canción que tocarían y que ella sería la intérprete. Carola lo había convencido con una facilidad nada propia a la de una amistad…

_"Claro. Como las dos tienen amor por el qué suspirar y son correspondidas, ahora quieren que yo me meta en este lío"_, pensó recordando que Ruby llevaba saliendo dos semanas con Oscar, y que la confianza y el acercamiento entre Carola y Alexander era cada vez mayor.

-¿Lista, Candy?-Ruby se acercó a ella junto con Carola.

-No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto-la rubia sujetó las manos de cada una, dejando la guitarra suspendida en el aire-. Él está ahí, chicas. No puedo, ni siquiera sé si va a reírse cuando comience a cantar.

-¿Y cómo crees que va a echarse a reír si tu le gustas también?-protestó Carola.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? Puede parecerle ridículo lo que estoy haciendo.

-Ridículo sería dejar de hacerlo, sabiendo que él tiene novia y a quien quiere es a ti-replicó Ruby mientras Alex y Calvin les hacían una señal para hacerle saber que estaban listos-. Bien, vamos a tocar. Hagamos un poco de música, chicos-cada una tomó su posición en la tarima y Ruby, aprovechando su distancia con Candy le dijo-. Relájate, e imagínate que en el traspatio están sólo él y tú.

Calvin les dio la entrada con la batería y mientras ninguno de los que estaban en el patio tenía problemas para identificar la canción, Candy comenzaba a interpretarla.

Hey hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey you you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey hey you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I bet you think  
You're all the time  
So addictive  
Don't you know  
What i can do  
To make you feel alright

Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
Hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know i'm right

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together know  
Well that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey you you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey hey you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

-¿Son ideas mías, o te la está dedicando a ti?-preguntó Brandon a Terry con el descaro de saber que la mirada de la rubia clavada en él lo decía todo.

Como única respuesta, Terry se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con malicia sin despegar la vista de Candy, sin importarle que sus amigos y muchos otros estuvieran estudiando su reacción.

I can see the way  
See the way  
You look at me  
And even tough you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me everytime  
again and again

So come over here  
and tell me what i wanna hear  
Better, yeah, make your girlfriend dissapear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
ever again

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together know  
Well that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey you you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey hey you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

I a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause i can, i can do it better  
There're no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

I a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause i can, i can do it better  
There're no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey hey you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you  
I could be your girlfriend

(No Way)

Hey hey you you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey hey you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

El resto de los estudiantes presentes no tardó en entender que la canción iba dedicada con nombre y apellido, y al ser concientes, no dudaron en aplaudir e incluso incitar a la rubia por el valor que estaba teniendo para hacer aquello.

La escena se le hizo irónica y graciosa a Terry, pues no se esperaba que Candy recibiera el apoyo de los demás mientras le decía, literalmente, que quería ser su novia.

Hey hey you you  
I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey hey you you  
I could be your girlfriend (No Way!)

Hey hey you you  
I know that you like me (Now Way!)  
No way no way  
No, it's not a secret (Hey!)  
Hey hey you you  
I want to be your girlfriend (No Way!)

Hey hey!

Apenas terminó la canción, todos aplaudieron al grupo, y varios también comenzaron a gritar frases para animar a la rubia a que se acercara a Terry.

Candy bajó de la tarima junto con Carola y Ruby, y sintió que su mundo se venía abajo cuando empezaron a apartarse para dejar libre el camino entre el castaño y ella. Pero realmente sintió que le temblaban las piernas cuando se dio cuenta de que era él quien comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella. Terry no le quitó la vista ni un segundo y cuando por fin estaban frente a frente supo por su sonrisa maliciosa que toda la academia era ya consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Puedes interpretar esto como una respuesta?-aunque la mayoría trató de hacer silencio para escuchar lo que él iba a decirse, Terry había moderado su voz para que sólo ella lo escuchara.

Candy nunca esperó su reacción. ¡Terry la estaba besando en los labios, y delante de todos los demás! En medio de su confusión y el aturdimiento que le provocó su beso escuchó a lo lejos los gritos de sorpresa, los silbidos y hasta las aprobaciones que le dieron todos los presentes.

Como si fuese obra del destino, el timbre de las 4 PM sonó, junto con la voz de la Srita. Eduina.

-Jóvenes, la hora del receso ha culminado. Los que tengan clases pendientes preséntense en las aulas que les correspondan.-muchos se quejaron, molestos porque ya no podrían seguir presenciando el espectáculo protagonizado por Granderson y Whiton.

-Esto no ha terminado-le informó Terry a la rubia. Candy tragó saliva y lo miró fijamente tratando de no temblar-. Tenemos que hablar. En el laboratorio de piano, a las 5:30 PM-añadió antes de empezar a alejarse para seguir a Oscar y a Brandon-. Te estaré esperando.

Candy habría caído desmayada en el suelo si Carola y Ruby no hubieran estado ahí para acompañarla.

* * *

Susana contaba los segundos mientras esperaba que fueran las 5:30 PM. El único reloj del laboratorio de piano decía que sólo faltaban un par de minutos para que Candy se presentara y esperara a Terry. Su instinto le decía que la rubia no dejaría de estar puntual para verlo.

Ella había sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido en el traspatio. La interpretación de la canción por parte de Whiton, la aprobación que Terry le diese, y el cierre tan inconcebible que entre los dos y el resto de los presentes le habían dado. _"La citó aquí para decirle que terminará conmigo. Pero eso no sucederá_", pensó para si misma Susana. Unos cuantos pasos en el pasillo la pusieron en alerta.

-¿Terry?-la voz de Candy se le hizo insoportable, pero la expresión que exhibió en el quicio de la puerta del laboratorio le encantó-. ¿Susana Marnell?

-Pasa, Candy. Te estaba esperando-le sonrió con ironía-. Sabía que llegarías antes de la hora.

-Susana…. pero tú aquí…-la rubia caminó vacilante hasta quedarse frente a ella.

-Terry te citó aquí, junto conmigo. Quiere que resolvamos de una vez nuestro problema.

-¿"Nuestro"?

-Si Candy, nuestro. Porque es definitivamente nuestro este triángulo amoroso, y como a mí se me hace intolerable soportarlo, él decidió que lo arreglásemos entre los tres-cruzó las piernas con elegancia mientras seguía sentada en el banquillo frente al piano-. Terry está enamorado de mí, Candy. Y como tú no lo quieres entender, decidió citarte aquí y decírtelo en frente de mí.

-Terry no haría eso-agitó ella su cabeza frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿Ah no? ¿Por qué crees que no te dijo que sí en el patio hace rato? Y déjame decirte que el numerito del beso fue para confundir a los demás y no hacerte la vergüenza pública.

-Pues no te creo nada, Marnell-afirmó ella decidida-. Mira, sé que tú quieres a Terry y que él y tú son novios, pero…Terry pasó mucho tiempo conmigo mientras te fuiste y creo que eso lo hizo cambiar sus sentimientos hacia ti-Candy escogió con cuidado sus palabras. Tenía en claro que Susana era la novia y ella era la otra, y aunque Terry la escogiera a ella, igual no tenía derecho a herirla-. Él me quiere, me lo ha hecho saber varias veces, pero siempre lo ignoré por muchas razones, entre ellas porque tú eras su novia. Pero no puedo mentirle más, porque lo que siento por él es muy grande para que pueda esconderlo.

-Que bonitas palabras, Whiton. Es una lástima que de nada sirvan-agitó su rubia y lisa cabellera con gracia antes de levantarse para estar a su altura-. Terry es mío, aún por encima de lo que tú puedas sentir.

-Hablas como si para ti fuera un objeto, como si el tenerlo te hiciera ganar un trofeo.

-¿Y no es así? Terry es un hombre maravilloso, el hombre de mi vida, y no voy a perderlo sólo porque una tonta como tú se haya enamorado de él-avanzó con lentitud hasta estar frente a ella-. Así que te lo advierto. Si no quieres problemas, aléjate de él. Él me ama, y yo a él, merecemos ser felices.

-No creo que puedas hacerlo feliz, Susana.

-¡Eso no es tu problema, así que vete!

-No me iré hasta ver a Terry.

-¡Pues si no quieres irte por las buenas, te irás por las malas!

Candy no pudo preveer su reacción, porque en un momento estaba de pie junto a Susana, y al siguiente estaba cayendo al suelo, empujada por ella. La rubia se levantó como pudo, pero apenas estaba poniéndose de pie cuando Susana volvía a empujarla y esta vez fue a dar contra el piano. El impacto la aturdió por un instante.

-¡Terry es mío, Candy, y no permitiré que me lo vuelvas a quitar!-Susana levantó el banquillo dispuesta a golpearle la cabeza con él. Candy supo que no podría moverse tan rápido como para evitarlo y sólo atinó a levantar las manos como única protección.

El golpe lo recibió en las muñecas y los brazos, sabiendo que lo había hecho con bastante fuerza porque así se lo hicieron saber el sonido y el fuerte dolor. Pero aunque vio como volvía a levantar el banquillo, el segundo golpe no lo sintió.

-¡Basta, Susana!-la voz de Terry fue como un bálsamo para Candy. Vio como le quitaba el banquillo y lo arrojaba al otro extremo del laboratorio.

-¡Eres una desgraciada, no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!-la rubia se preparó para golpearla con sus propias manos, pero Terry fue más rápido.

-¡Deja de actuar como una desquiciada, he dicho que basta ya!-el castaño la sujetó con ambas manos para tratar de inmovilizarla, pero ella seguía luchando para soltarse.

-¡No, no me voy a detener! ¡No hasta ver a esa mosca muerta lejos de nosotros! ¡No creas que no me di cuenta de que ya sabes quién eres, Candy, pero te advierto que no te saldrás con la tuya esta vez!

-¿Que ya se quién soy?-repitió la rubia desde el suelo confundida.

-¡No te hagas la inocente, ya sabes por qué estás aquí, y estás tratando de quitarme a Terry otra vez! ¡Primero me hiciste creer que nos dejarías ser felices, pero te fuiste haciéndote la sufrida enfermera y Terry nunca pudo amarme por eso! ¡Y ahora, estás tratando de quitármelo otra vez, cuando sabes que él y yo volvimos para ser felices!

-¡No sé de lo que estas hablando, Susana!-le gritó Candy levantándose.

-¡Claro que sabes! ¡Sabes que reencarnamos los tres, que Terry y yo reencarnamos para ser felices, y que tú volviste también para impedírnoslo!

-¿De qué estas hablando, Susana?-aprovechando la confusión de Terry la rubia logró liberarse.

-Del pasado-respondió bajando el tono de su voz-. Los tres tenemos un pasado en común. Primero la conociste a ella y luego te enamoraste de mí porque yo salvé tu vida. Pero cuando volvió te diste cuenta de que ella te amaba, y aunque se largó diciendo que nos dejaría ser felices nunca lo hizo en verdad-al ver que ambos la miraban confundidos estalló-. ¡Y no se hagan los que no saben! ¡Sé que recuerdan bien! Los dos saben que reencarnamos, que antes también llegamos a esto, y que volvimos para que todo pudiera cambiar.

-Estás desvariando, Susana.

-¿En serio, Candy? Déjame ayudarte a refrescar tu memoria-sonrió malintencionadamente-. Antes eras una enfermera de pacotilla, que se dedicaba a ayudar a todos en Chicago, y cuando te enteraste de que tu adorado Terry se había convertido en actor decidiste ir a verlo en el teatro. Y entonces te diste cuenta de que se había enamorado de mí, pero seguiste empeñada en quitármelo, y fue sólo hasta que supiste que había puesto en riesgo mi vida por salvarlo que decidiste que debía ser feliz conmigo.

Candy no supo por qué, pero algo en las palabras de Susana le hizo saber que no mentía. Pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, y una infinita tristeza le empezaba a golpear el pecho. _"Es como si…como si realmente hubiera perdido a Terry"_.

-Susana….lo que dices, no puede ser verdad-aunque Terry desmintió sus palabras, algo en su interior le decía que no estaba inventando nada. Un sentimiento de culpa, tristeza y desolación lo invadió por completo.

-¿Lo ven?-Susana sonrió ampliamente al verlos a ambos tambaleándose por los sentimientos que empezaban a inundarlos- Tú te sientes triste, Candy, porque en tu pasado lograste separarnos a Terry y a mí, y la culpa no te permite vivir en paz. Y tú Terry, te sientes culpable porque dejaste que Candy se interpusiera entre nosotros y aunque me amabas nunca me quisiste corresponder porque nunca tuviste el valor para decirle que no la amabas.

-Basta…basta por favor…-le pidió Candy mientras, sin ninguna explicación, sentía como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Quieres que esto se acabe, Candy? Yo conozco la solución-Susana aprovechó la ventaja que suponía ser la única consciente en el laboratorio-. Lárgate. Vete y déjanos a Terry y a mí ser felices de una vez. Ya nos hiciste daño en el pasado y desgraciaste tu vida por ello. No creo que quieras que el pasado se vuelva a repetir.

Candy la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Susana estaba seria. Un dolor punzante en su interior la empezaba a carcomer, haciéndole sentir que, sin lugar a dudas, Susana tenía razón. Miró una última vez a Terry y en sus ojos halló la respuesta. Susana no mintió cuando dijo que él la amaba a ella, puesto que la mirada de compasión en los ojos del castaño así se lo hizo ver.

-Muy bien, Susana. Veo que tenías razón desde el principio-alcanzó a decir Candy antes de marcharse a toda prisa del laboratorio.

**Notas finales: **¡Hola a todas y todos! Con mucha vergüenza y cargo de culpabilidad, AL FIN, me presento antes ustedes nuevamente. La verdad me resulta increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, y por eso, para expiar mi sentimiento de culpa, les presento mi pobre justificación:

No recuerdo muy bien si antes lo había mencionado, pero actualmente formo parte de la población estudiantil universitaria, y la carrera que curso es muy exigente. La última vez que actualicé, estaba a días de entrar en un nuevo semestre, y me confié, pensando que sería igual a los anteriores, cosa que no fue así =( ha resultado ser el más exigente de los semestres que he cursado y así es como me he quedado sin tiempo necesario para sentarme frente a la computadora para actualizarles. Lo sé, es muy poca excusa para no haber vuelto en tanto tiempo, pero les juro que, ahora que tengo unas mini-vacaciones navideñas, me organizaré lo más que pueda para evitar ausentarme tanto tiempo de nuevo…y…también pienso compensarles mi larga ausencia con una sorpresa (risa macabra), jejeje.

Ahora sí, ya que me he librado un poco de mi culpa, paso a darles mi opi acostumbrada del cap de hoy. No sé que digan ustedes, pero a mi este cap…¡me dejo tan erizada como un gato! Todo marchaba tan bien, Terry y la pecas por fin acercándose, y ¡zaz!, entra Susana y lo arruina todo, snif… ¿A poco no se emocionaron cuando Terry le plantó ese beso a Candy delante de todos? Porque yo hasta suspiré, jejeje. Y como vemos, aunque la intervención de cierta lombriz arruinó lo que podría haber sido la unión perfecta entre nuestra pareja querida, no todo esta perdido, porque, al paso que están fluyendo los recuerdos entre este par, las manipulaciones de la gusi dejaran de tener efecto muy pronto (risa macabra), jajaja.

A continuación, les doy un par de datitos significantes del cap:

-La canción que nuestra pecas le dedicó a Terry, "Girlfriend", es originalmente interpretada por la famosa cantante canadiense Avril Lavigne…y, como siempre se nos hace difícil de comprender el idioma inglés (al menos, a mí se me hace difícil de vez en vez, jejeje), les comparto el siguiente enlace, para que escuchen la canción original, y puedan disfrutar también de la traducción:

http:/www. youtube. com/ watch?v= UrzLqzItfho (sin espacios)

-El "Val's Blues", de Louis Smith que bailaron Terry y Candy en este cap, es la canción que, originalmente todas conocemos: el vals que Candy baila en la serie, primero con Anthony, y luego con Terry (apuesto a que todas aún recuerdan ese vals, ¿verdad? Jejeje). Pues para traerles bellos recuerdos a la mente, les adjunto también el enlace de este hermoso vals:

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= avxVjTI eGKs (sin espacios)

Eli de Grandchester, al igual que tú, yo también me siento mal por la pobre pecas, pero también tengo la esperanza de que Terry le ayude a ver las cosas diferentes y que juntos puedan superar esa mala experiencia. Y en cuanto a la amiga de Candy, Carola, jejeje, la pobre desde el comienzo ha estado interesada en Alex, aunque él ha demostrado que gusta de Candy…pero como tú dices, esperemos que no se lleve una decepción, y que Alex vea que Candy ya está reservada para alguien más (risa macabra), jejeje.

Julie, ¡ya somos dos haciendo de porritas de Terry! Jejeje, porque yo también disfruté mucho que él haya sido lo suficientemente maduro y hombre para consolar a la pecas y a pesar de su tragedia personal seguir queriéndola. Y aunque me salve el cap pasado, segura estoy de que, por como he cerrado este cap, esta vez si me enviarás tomatazos, jejeje, pero prometo compensarte en el next cap ;)

Elhyzha, yo también disfruté mucho esa tierna escena del cap anterior, y como sé que fuimos dos, decidí reproducirla en este cap, pero esta vez, con los recuerdos entre ambos que tanto habías esperado, jejeje. Mm si he de serte sincera, tampoco me sentí bien por la tragedia de la pecas, pero al menos nos queda el consuelo de que Terry será bueno con ella de ahora en adelante, ¿verdad? Y pues prueba de ello es que hasta permiso ahora le pide para besarla, jejeje.

Yudy Castro, ya somos dos las que disfrutamos ver a Terry como héroe, jejeje. Creo, al igual que tú, que para la pecas fue un alivio compartir ese secreto tan penoso con alguien, y que Terry se portó muy a la altura siendo tierno en ese momento…suspiro…definitivamente, ese es nuestro Terry, jejeje.

Lala, lamento haberte tenido en una montaña rusa de sentimientos en el cap anterior, jijiji. Fíjate que yo también recordé muchas cosas triste, tuve que hacerlo mientras lo escribía para intentar plasmarlo lo mejor que pudiera, y es por eso que ahora veo que ha valido la pena porque quedó justo como deseaba. Y, como bien dices, con la ayuda de Terry, Candy (y nosotras, a través de ella), podrá dejar atrás esos feos recuerdos. En cuanto a tu oferta para eliminar a Susana…jajaja, pues te diría que buscaras un rifle y entre las dos hacemos ese trabajito, jajaja, pero creo que no será necesario porque lo que viene en los caps venideros bastará para quitarla de la escena actual (aunque, por si las moscas, ve comprando el rifle, yo las balas, jajaja).

Gema, ¡Sorry! Tienes toda la razón, amiga y por eso te debo una disculpa, porque esta vez si que me he pasado en tardanza PLOP. Pero te prometo que voy a organizarme mejor para no faltar de nuevo con la actualización, y de ser en extremo necesario que falte, no hacerlo por tanto tiempo. En cuanto a los caps, te diré que yo también disfruté ver a Terry celoso en el cap 13, jejeje, pero disfruté mucho más verlo tierno y amable con Candy en el 14. Mm, aunque la gusi nos dejó bien frustradas al final de este cap, pienso que aún queda tela por cortar entre este par (risa macabra), jajaja.

¡Lizethr! Jajaja, la verdad amiga es que ya conseguí recuperar mi escudo, y de hecho me puse hasta un chaleco antibalas porque presiento que luego de este cap, si recibiré un atentado, jajaja. Que gusto que cuento contigo para tener protección :P Mm, al igual que tú yo quedé impactada con el secreto de la pecas, pero te diré que aún queda mucho por ver, y presiento que Terry no nos decepcionará =)

Kimotocandy, me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap anterior, y aunque este que traigo hoy tiene un final poco satisfactorio, si puedo prometerte que nuestra "queridísima" Susana tendrá justo lo que se merece promesa solemne, jejeje.

¡Conny! Tú sabes que no importa cuando me leas, porque el cap siempre estará aquí esperándote, jejeje (y si quieres enviar un review, desde luego, no importa cuando lo hagas, siempre será bien recibido, jejeje). Ay amiga, jejeje, como siempre me haces reír con tus ocurrencias, eso de que la pecas encuentre consuelo en unos brazos bien formados…jajaja, pero totalmente de acuerdo contigo :P y pues con el sufrimiento de la gusi también lo estoy, aunque lamento que la muy abusiva terminara saliéndose con la suya al final de este cap, segura estoy de que en el futuro no tendrá tanta suerte (risa macabra) jajaja. La canción que me dejaste en el review pasado, "Hoy necesito", me hizo inspirarme mucho para lo que tengo pensado escribir en el next cap…cómplices será mi mejor cómplice para eso, jejeje.

Pato, en primera, quiero darte la bienvenida y las gracias por visitar y leer mi fic, y más por animarte a escribirme, jejeje. Me súper emociona que tu misma seas estudiante de música en la U, ¡el violín me encanta! Aunque realmente no soy estudiante de música, si estuve en una banda hace tiempo, y eso además de que conozco a algunos estudiantes de música fortalece mis lazos con esa carrera (que aunque no es la mía, si le tengo mucho aprecio y cariño, y desearía algún día profundizar, jejeje). Te debo una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, peor puedo prometerte que la próxima vez que vuelva no tardaré tanto :P

Andrea and friends, ¡Hi! It's a honor for me that you write me here. Sorry for my poor words, really I not speak English, but I'll try for you. I feel happy because you are encouraged to write me, and I promise you that always I'll answer you, when you'll write me. I excite me know that my histories you liked, and for that I try be better. Well, I wait you follow me in this history. Thank you for reed me. See you later.

Mar, primero que todo, permíteme agradecerte y darte la bienvenida a mi historia, agradecerte por leerme y por escribirme, jejeje. Es un gusto saber que te hayas animado a leerme, y todavía mas a escribirme, para expresarme lo que piensas del fic, y siempre que lo hagas, aunque sea para enviar tomatazos, serás bienvenida =) En cuanto a tu petición, te diré que tarde o temprano, Susana recibirá exactamente lo que merece, jejeje. Una vez más, gracias por seguirme ;)

Naty, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero es la primera vez que posteas un review en este fic mío, y como es así, te agradezco y te doy la bienvenida a él, jejeje. Me alegra que te guste, y por eso me esforzaré siempre para mejorar. En cuanto a "Amor, deseo y sangre", también prometo abocarme con mi amiga Ruby para traerles muy pronto un nuevo cap.

**Avances del próximo cap:** Terry no se conforma con lo que sabe de su pasado y decide indagar más en el. Candy se cruza con una persona que la ayuda a ver más allá de lo que siente. El misterio de la reencarnación se resuelve por fin.

Para las que aún me siguen en mi segunda historia "Amor, deseo y sangre", les doy una razón: esta semana estaré reuniéndome con mi amiga Ruby- PknaPcosa para solventar la próxima actualización y traérselas a la menor brevedad, prometido =)

Bueno chicas, como siempre ya me toca despedirme, pero esta vez, para compensar mi larga ausencia, me despido solo por…¡una semana! No, no están imaginándoselo, porque en 7 días les prometo volver con el próximo cap de esta historia, jejeje. Hasta entonces, ¡nos leemos!


	16. Sombras de un pasado desconocido

**Sombras de un pasado desconocido**

Hacía una noche fría en Nueva York, pero los transeúntes le pusieron poco cuidado al clima, ya que pronto estarían en verano, y los días soleados y noches cálidas se repetirían más a menudo. Terry Granderson, en cambio lo tomaba como una señal. Era como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera confabulado para transformarse en algo parecido a su situación.

La entrada a una Villa que conocía bien lo hizo bajar la velocidad. Al final, detuvo el ferrari frente a una bonita casa blanca.

-Gracias por traerme.

-No fue nada-respondió él con desánimo a lo que pretendió ser un agradecimiento.

-¿Vendrás por mí mañana?

-No sé si vaya mañana a la academia. Tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver.

Susana suspiró. Desde que salieran de la academia Terry no había dicho ni una palabra; se había limitado a seguir la rutina: se iban juntos, él la llevaba a casa y se despedían secamente. Sabía que probablemente estuviera conmocionado por lo sucedido con Candy, pero en vez de arriesgarse a quemarse con el fuego, decidió no avivar más la llama y fingir que nada había pasado.

-¿Un asunto pendiente? No me lo habías mencionado…

-Le prometí a Gil que lo acompañaría en una diligencia suya.

-Entiendo-si era una mentira para verse a escondidas con Whiton lo sabría. Estaría muy al tanto si la rubia no iba a la academia-. En ese caso, nos vemos luego entonces-lo vio asentir y se dispuso a bajar del auto-. Hasta pronto, Terry.

-Hasta pronto, Susy-se despidió él deseando que esa despedida fuera la más larga entre ellos dos.

Terry esperó hasta que la rubia entrase a la casa para acelerar. Todavía estaba sopesando la mentira que le había dicho, pero lo cierto era que no se arrepentía de haber mentido. La excusa de acompañar a su hermano para faltar a clases le daría tiempo para pensar, y tiempo era lo que a él más le faltaba.

Mientras conducía pensaba en como había pasado de estar feliz a terminar decepcionado en tan solo unas horas. Todo había pasado tan rápido. El beso con Candy, la promesa de una visión juntos, la intervención de Susana…Todavía sus palabras hacían eco en su cabeza.

_"Reencarnamos los tres. Terry y yo reencarnamos para ser felices, y tú volviste también para impedírnoslo"_. No entendía por qué sus palabras le habían afectado tanto, y aunque le parecían incoherentes sabía que algo significaban. Así se lo había dicho su propia reacción en el momento en que las oyó por vez primera, y a pesar de negarse a creer lo que a sus ojos se pintaba, la culpa y la tristeza acudían a él apenas lo recordara.

Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que no notó que ya se había detenido frente a su propio hogar, como un autómata. Uno de los sirvientes se apresuró a ofrecerse a estacionar su auto mientras él bajaba.

-Hace mucho frío y seguro que está muy cansado, joven-agregó cuando le entregó las llaves del ferrari.

-Apenas se está instalando este clima y yo ya estoy extrañando el pasado-manifestó con doble sentido el castaño.

-No se preocupe, joven, seguro que pronto cambia. Y si eso no le da consuelo, puede tomar mi refrán particular: "Si el presente que tienes no promete mucho, revisa tu pasado antes de pensar en el futuro".

-Claro, gracias por el consejo-trató se sonreír-. Es una lástima que sea un imposible.

-Revisar el pasado nunca es imposible, joven. Basta con que tome unos cuantos recuerdos para esclarecer las cosas-el hombre le sonrió con ánimo antes de marcharse con el auto.

-Unos cuantos recuerdos-repitió mientras pensaba en el peculiar consejo.

"_Revisa tu pasado"_, repitió una vocecilla en su mente. Parpadeó un par de veces para darle coherencia a esa frase.

-Y si realmente pudiera…-el hombre había dicho que bastaría con unos cuantos recuerdos para esclarecerlo todo, y aunque él mismo sabía que lo había dicho en sentido literal, irónicamente coincidía con su realidad.

Sólo tenía que mover las piezas adecuadas para obtener los resultados que deseaba. Y aunque suponía un gran esfuerzo no le desanimaba.

Mirando el cielo oscuro y nublado tomó la decisión. Si Susana desvariaba o decía la verdad, iba a averiguarlo.

A pesar de que los noticieros habían anunciado que la ciudad de Nueva York tendría la visita de una pequeña tormenta, y con ésta algunas precipitaciones, los neoyorquinos no alcanzaban a comprender por qué justamente se presentaba ese clima en esa época del año. Sin embargo, Candy caminaba por las calles sin prestar atención a nada a su alrededor.

* * *

Para resguardarse de las ventiscas y la llovizna usaba una chaqueta marrón elegante con estilo saharino junto con una camisa blanca debajo, unos jeans grises y un par de zapatos deportivos. Se había recogido el cabello en una coleta sin poner mucha atención a los rizos rebeldes que caían por sus sienes. Los hechos del día anterior todavía hacían eco en su mente, haciéndola sentirse melancólica y desolada.

_"Últimamente te noto más callada que de costumbre, Candy. ¿Todo va bien en la academia?"_. Las preocupaciones de su hermano eran inevitables, puesto que el cambio en su estado de ánimo se haría cada vez más y más notable, pero mientras pudiera sonreír y decirle que todo iba bien podría zafarse de explicar cosas que prefería no mencionar. Y es que si Susana Marnell tenía la razón o sólo inventaba tonterías, Candy había comprendido que no tenía sentido interponerse entre ella y Terry, cuando era obvio que él sólo la había usado como entretenimiento, e incluso talvez le hubiera seguido el juego, pero nunca había sentido nada real por ella.

_"Terry…todavía puedo recordar tu mirada…me viste con ojos de compasión y lástima porque sabías que no podías corresponderme…es a Susana a quien tu quieres, y aunque puede que te guste y te portaras bien conmigo, terminé malinterpretando todo…y ahora ni siquiera tengo valor para mirarte a la cara"_.

Una ventisca fría le dio de llano en la frente y ella resguardó sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta para darse calor. Convencer a sus amigas de que lo suyo con Granderson había sido una ardua tarea.

&-FLASH BACK-&

-¿Cómo que decidió quedarse con ella?-preguntó Ruby apenas hubo terminado su explicación.

-Ellos son el uno para el otro, se quieren-añadió la rubia cerrando su casillero-. Yo no puedo competir contra eso, amigas.

-Pero Candy, si él mismo ha demostrado que le gustas. Por Dios, ¡te besó delante de toda la academia! ¿Eso no te dice nada?-le replicó Carola.

-Sí. Me dice que me ayudó a salvarme de un ridículo mayor, dándome la oportunidad de decirles a los demás que fui yo quien decidió no relacionarme con él después de todo-al ver que ambas iban ya a debatir su respuesta se apresuró-. Miren, chicas, en verdad ya no quiero hablar más del tema. En lo que a mí respecta, entre Terry Granderson y yo no puede haber nada, ni siquiera una amistad. Es lo mejor para todos. Y ya por favor no me mencionen más el tema, ¿sí? Sólo quiero irme a casa-fue todo lo que dijo la rubia antes de dejar los pasillos de la academia.

&-FIN DEL FLASH BACL-&

Había sido difícil verse firme delante de ellas, cuando todo lo que deseaba era echarse a llorar, pero al final pudo más su fuerza de voluntad que sus sentimientos, y sólo se derrumbó cuando estuvo en la soledad de su cuarto en casa.

Mirando al cielo por primera vez esa mañana suspiró pensando que no deseaba ir a CAEMSA ese día; quería evitar a toda costa las miradas burlescas de las amigas de Susana, las miradas compasivas de los demás estudiantes que el día anterior la habían animado, y más que nada, la mirada de indiferencia que seguramente Terry le tendría reservada esa mañana.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies la llevaron a un lugar muy distinto al de la parada del autobús, y extrañamente no se desesperó por no saber donde estaba. El camino le daba ya igual. Pero a medida que fue avanzando más se dio cuenta de que podría ser riesgoso seguir caminando sin saber a dónde iba. El paisaje que tenía a su alrededor estaba desolado, sólo a lo lejos se veían los imponentes edificios de Nueva York. Un poste doblado y poco alto tenía pegado un afiche. "Madame Coraima, la gran adivina ayudante de los espíritus, para que puedan encontrar el camino que deben seguir".

_"El camino que deben seguir… Me pregunto qué camino debería seguir yo si realmente fuera un espíritu reencarnado"_, pensó con gracia Candy, sintiendo por primera vez que su sonrisa no era fingida. Pero entonces recordó todo lo acontecido y decidió darse media vuelta para empezar a buscar la forma de volver al camino que ya conocía debía tomar para ir a la academia.

-Conoces bien el camino que debes seguir para volver a tu vida cotidiana. Pero las respuestas que buscas no vas a encontrarlas siguiendo esa senda-la voz de una mujer mayor detuvo su andar.

-Buenos días, señora-logró articular mientras se volvía para ver a su interlocutora-. Me disculpo por estar despistada esta mañana, pero la verdad no he logrado entender nada de lo que ha dicho.

-Por supuesto que has entendido, muchacha. Sólo que hay veces que preferimos volvernos para no ver o escuchar lo que sabemos es verdad.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-preguntó sintiéndose curiosa con respecto a ella. La mujer estaba vestida como una gitana, con muchos collares, pulseras y un cabello negro como el azabache.

-Quiero decir que estas huyendo de tu verdad. Llevas en tus hombros la pena de un amor y prefieres dar la vuelta a tener que enfrentarte con el dolor de frente.

-¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Madame Coraima. Una ayudante para los espíritus que desean conocer su propósito y lugar en este mundo.

-Es una adivina. De esas que predicen el futuro y esas cosas, ¿no?

-Más o menos. Pero yo en realidad no podría adivinar jamás el futuro de una criatura que tiene un aura como la tuya, chiquilla.

-¿Mi aura?

-La luz que te rodea y que define tú alma-la mujer vio que la rubia parpadeó para asimilar sus palabras pero no pronunció ni una sílaba-. ¿Te interesaría saber quién eres en realidad?

Candy pareció pensárselo un momento. Por alguna razón, no deseaba volver atrás.

-De acuerdo-aceptó antes de seguir a la mujer a la carpa. Accedió a sentarse frente a ella en una pequeña mesa-. Le advierto que no tengo mucho dinero para pagarle.

-Sospecho que ya antes me has pagado, en tu vida pasada talvez.

-¿Mi vida pasada?

-Ese aura que tienes me hace pensar que eres un espíritu reencarnado-la palabra resonó en la mente de la rubia-. Pero veamos que dicen las cartas primero.

La mujer tomó un juego de cartas y después de barajarlo comenzó a depositar una por una sobre la mesa.

-Ya tenía yo razón. Tenemos una relación por el pasado. Al parecer algún pariente mío ayudó a encaminar el alma de tu primer amor-interpretó la imagen de la primera carta que descubrió.

-¿Mi primer amor?

-Vaya, fuiste una chiquilla afortunada, aunque con un proceder incierto-explicó mientras levantaba otra carta-. Tu pasión siempre fue el ayudar a otros, y en el proceso de descubrirlo descubriste también a tu verdadero amor.

-¿Mi verdadero amor?

-Al parecer fue un hombre igual de apasionado que tú-le mostró la carta que acababa de leer, pero ella no logró ver nada de lo que decía-. Un hombre gallardo, imponente, con una pasión por un sueño censurable para un caballero, como lo era la tuya para una dama.

-Pero si era mi verdadero amor, ¿cómo es que…?

-Espera…aún hay más-la mujer levantó otra carta-. Me parece que entre tu verdadero amor y tú había alguien más de por medio. Alguien a quien él le debía algo muy grande…algo que no se puede pagar con dinero.

-Entonces terminamos separándonos por eso-se adelantó a la lectura, sintiendo que esas palabras tenían mucha similitud con su realidad actual.

-Al parecer el incentivo de la perseverancia lo acompañaba a él. Pero creo que cuando dos personas tienen opiniones distintas y una de ellas no cede, no hay acuerdo posible.

-¿Eso quiere decir que fui yo quien nos separó?

-Pensabas irrevocablemente que eras tú la que estaba en medio, y renunciaste a tu derecho y tu deber de luchar por lo que querías. Al parecer tenías la tendencia de ayudar a otros aún a costa de tu propia felicidad.

-Pero esa persona que estaba en medio de nosotros…es imposible que no haya notado que…si ambos nos queríamos es obvio que no sentiría nada por ella aún cuando yo me hiciera a un lado-Candy comenzó a tomarse aquello en serio, a inmiscuirse, sintiendo que todo tenía mucho parecido con todo lo que estaba viviendo.

-Muy cierto lo que dices, pero en el mundo hay muchas personas testarudas, no dispuestas a cambiar sus deseos aún cuando perjudiquen con eso a los demás. Esas personas suponen un reto que muchos debemos afrontar, y de nuestra determinación depende el hecho de que podamos superarlo o que aprendamos de nuestros errores para tomar las decisiones correctas en un nuevo duelo.

-¿Me está diciendo que yo me equivoqué al apartarme, pero que con eso aprendí algo?

-Correcto. Y de esa experiencia deberás valerte para superar el nuevo reto que ahora se te ha impuesto.

-Claro. Entonces cuando vuelva a ver a mi verdadero amor, tendré que pedirle que subamos al altar apenas nos conozcamos-ironizó ella mientras se ponía de pie con la intención de marcharse.

-Un consejo sabio guarda de esta vieja adivina, pequeña. "El amor que es negado sólo marchita el alma que Dios nos da", y si bien tu eres un alma reencarnada y has sufrido este desamor en tu pasado-señaló las cartas en la mesa-, significa que tienes una sola oportunidad más. Una oportunidad que debes aprovechar aprendiendo de los errores de tu pasado y rectificando en tu presente.

-¿Y si no lo hago, Madame Coraima? ¿Qué me sucederá si no rectifico?

-Me temo, pequeña, que si no aprendes del pasado, y enmiendas tu presente, dudo mucho que puedas tener un futuro.

Por un instante Candy sopesó sus palabras, pero en el último momento su lógica pudo más que su corazonada.

-Gracias por todo, Madame Coraima-la rubia dejó sobre la mesa el segundo billete con más valor que llevaba en su bolsillo-. Guardaré su consejo.

* * *

Aunque era el segundo día de la semana, y aunque el tiempo lluvioso desanimaba a muchos, la biblioteca pública de Nueva York permanecía abierta, ofreciendo su información a todo el que la buscase, lo que significa una gran ventaja para Terry Granderson.

-Te insisto, Terry. No tenemos hemerotecas archivadas de hace cien años-la voz cansada del hombre le indicaba que empezaba a acabársele la paciencia.

-Por favor, Max, necesito conseguir esa información-vio al hombre quitarse los lentes para limpiarlos y continuar negándole su pedido-. Mira, esta es la cuestión: no estoy seguro de quienes sean mis antepasados, y necesito saber si uno de ellos estuvo relacionado con el espectáculo.

-¿De hace cien años? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir información de alguien famoso que vivió hace un siglo?

-Entiéndeme, Max, esto es importante para mí. Mira hazme este favor y prometo que no te molestaré más, ¿sí?

El hombre suspiró con gesto de cansancio. Podría meterse en problemas si sus superiores sabían que uno de los archivadores públicos estaba facilitando información no autorizada a un usuario de la biblioteca. Pero sabía que siendo Terry Granderson, su viejo amigo, el que le pidiese aquel favor, no podría negarse.

-Mira, voy a ayudarte, pero tienes que ser muy discreto con la información que te voy a dar, y por favor no vuelvas a pedirme algo como esto-dejó los libros que estaba acomodando en su lugar y le hizo una seña al muchacho para que le siguiera.

-Gracias, Max, sabía que no me ibas a defraudar.

-Si, si, ahora ven-ambos entraron en una sala restringida gracias a las llaves que él llevaba y sin más encendió las luces para iluminarla-. Esto que ves aquí son las hemerotecas más viejas. No están a la disponibilidad del resto de los visitantes, por supuesto, pero te dejaré revisarlas. Y si necesitas desesperadamente tener esta información siempre contigo, ahí hay una fotocopiadora-señaló el aparato mientras se volvía hacia él-. ¿Alguna duda?

-Ayúdame a encontrar lo que estoy buscando, conoces este material mejor que yo.

-¿Qué evento estas buscando?

-No estoy seguro-Terry avanzó hacia uno de los estantes y tomó uno de los libros empolvados-. Tiene que ser la reseña de una persona famosa, que tenga algo en común conmigo. El apellido, o el nombre, pero algo en común.

-De acuerdo. Tú revisa en ese estante mientras que yo veo en este otro.

Ambos se pusieron a revisar según las fechas, y después de un rato de estar husmeando entre los libros, Terry devolvió unos a su lugar, provocando por su esfuerzo que cayera uno de la repisa.

-Cuidado, Terry-lo previno el hombre mientras lo veía atrapar el libro con agilidad-. Si algo llega a pasarle a estas hemerotecas mi trabajo y hasta mi vida estarán en riesgo.

-Tranquilo, Max. Nada le pasó-Terry sonreía pícaramente mientras sostenía el libro con los dedos por ambas cubiertas. Cuando lo tuvo en frente de sus ojos se ubicó en la página que sus dedos aún marcaban, pero lo que vio, lo dejó sin habla.

-Tal vez ayudaría en la búsqueda si supieras exactamente el año-el hombre se volvió a mirarlo y lo notó extraño- ¿Qué tienes, Terry?-se aproximó a él al ver que no le respondía- ¿Encontraste algo?

-Este…este artículo de periódico…-consiguió decir mientras sostenía el libro con manos temblorosas.

-Santo Dios, es idéntico a ti-afirmó Max cuando pudo verlo. Se quitó los lentes una vez más para limpiarlos-. Si no es porque estas a mi lado diría que eres tú el que fue fotografiado.

-"Una esperanzadora nueva estrella aparece. Terruce en una obra de Shakespeare. Una nueva estrella de Broadway"-Terry consiguió leer el encabezado-. No puedo creer que esto realmente sea cierto.

-Bueno, hombre, se parece bastante a ti, pero si no fueran parientes no sería así. Mejor dime qué dice el periódico.

-Habla de que Terruce Grandchester se ha consagrado como actor. Y que es toda una promesa en Broadway. Que trabaja en la compañía Stratford, actualmente en la obra de Macbeth.

-Vaya, que actualidad. Pero es raro que no tenga tu mismo apellido, aunque si se parecen bastante.

-Max, tengo que tener más información como esta. Necesito saber más de este sujeto, Terruce Grandchester.

-Okey, trabajaba para la compañía Stratford, ¿verdad? Sólo tenemos que buscar más anuncios de esa compañía de teatro-el hombre tomó otro libro de ese mismo año y se dispuso a leerlo-. Mira, aquí hay otro, es de una revista…aunque no se si te guste leer esto.

-¿Qué dice?-Terry dejó el libro anterior sobre la mesa más próxima para tener libertad de tomar el otro.

-Es uno de esos artículos donde sacan los secretos más escondidos de los famosos. Dice que Terruce Grandchester es actualmente el actor más codiciado de Broadway. Obviamente logró ser reconocido como el mejor-aclaró mientras volvía a leer el artículo-. Dice que tiene un futuro prometedor, y una hermosa compañera para compartirlo, que su nombre es Susana Marlowe, su antigua compañera de trabajo.

-¿Su, Susana Marlowe?-preguntó el castaño sintiendo que el suelo comenzaba a temblar, aunque en realidad eran sus piernas quien amenazaban con fallarle.

-Sí. Dice que ambos están juntos desde que ella salvó su vida en un accidente laboral, en el cual ella perdió una pierna y con eso su trabajo, así que desde entonces está con él. Pero hay más: "Hay quienes dicen que Terruce Grandchester permanece a su lado no por amor, sino por deber"-leyó textualmente Max- "ya que el corazón del actor pertenece a una enfermera de Chicago con la cual se le vio un par de veces en la ciudad de Nueva York, justo antes de anunciar su compromiso con la ex actriz, lo cual hace pensar que pudo haber roto su relación con ella para cumplir su deber para con Susana".

-Una enfermera de Chicago…-_"Antes eras una enfermera de pacotilla, que se dedicaba a ayudar a todos en Chicago"_, las palabras de Susana le estaban retumbando tanto en los oídos que ya no podía escuchar más a su amigo.

-¿Me oyes, Terry? Te estoy preguntando lo qué quieres hacer con todo esto.

-…Quiero copia de estos artículos, Max. Por favor dame una copia de ambos-Terry salió de su trance, entendiendo que había dado con lo que buscaba.

-De acuerdo-el hombre avanzó hacia la fotocopiadora con ambos libros-. Espero que esto te ayude a esclarecer las dudas que tienes sobre tu pasado.

-Créeme, Max. A partir de hoy, ya no tendré dudas sobre quién soy o de dónde vengo realmente-le aseguró Terry con una mirada definitiva.

-Entonces me alegra haberte sido de utilidad en la búsqueda de tu pasado.

-Ciertamente, amigo. Me has ayudado a seguir el consejo de un amigo sabio-_"Si el presente que tienes no promete mucho, revisa tu pasado antes de pensar en el futuro"_, el consejo que recibiera hacía unas horas todavía estaba lúcido en su memoria-. Ciertamente, revisar el pasado nunca es imposible.

* * *

Aunque el resto del día transcurrió con un clima frío y lluvioso, las clases en la academia CAEMSA continuaron con completa normalidad. Y mientras los profesores se dedicaron a dar sus clases, los estudiantes esperaban ansiosos la hora de salir de las instalaciones para resguardarse del frío en casa.

-Bueno, dejemos esta lección para después-el Prof. Steckley cerró su propio libro y se dispuso a guardar sus pertenencias-. Ya veo que hoy están tan desanimados como el clima que hay afuera. Pero les advierto que mañana tendrán que mejorar de ánimos y todos deberán volver con los tres sonetos que estudiamos hoy ya leídos.

-Sí, Prof.-respondieron a coro los estudiantes de la clase 04 mientras salían del aula a toda prisa.

-Apresúrate, Candy, que puede empezar a llover en cualquier momento-Carola, junto a Ruby, esperaban a la rubia en la puerta del salón.

-Sí, ya voy-la rubia terminaba de guardar sus cuadernos justo cuando pasó junto al Prof.

-Ah, Srita. Whiton, ¿tiene usted mucha prisa?

-Más o menos, Prof. ¿Por qué?

-Disculpe si le retraso más, pero necesitaba que alguno de los estudiantes llevara a la oficina del director esta solicitud ya firmada y se la entregara a la secretaria-el hombre le tendió un documento dentro de una carpetilla-. Es la petición que hicieron los estudiantes para que la plataforma del patio siga en su lugar y puedan practicar cuando les apetezca.

-Ya entiendo-la rubia no necesitaba mucha explicación para comprender que aquella petición debía entregarse o tendrían que renunciar a ese espacio de práctica.

-Lo iba a hacer yo mismo, pero tengo un contratiempo. Debo salir ya o llegaré tarde a buscar a mi hija-agregó el Prof. con sus cosas ya guardadas en su maletín.

-Está bien, Prof. Steckley. Yo lo llevaré.

-Muchas gracias, Srita. Whiton-fue todo lo que dijo el hombre antes de salir del aula.

-Candy-Carola apareció en el salón de nuevo, ya sola-. Ruby nos está esperando en el estacionamiento, ya empezó a lloviznar y tenemos que correr si no queremos mojarnos.

-Lo siento, Caro. Debo llevar esto a la oficina del director, tengo que hacerlo por el Prof. Steckley-al ver que Carola iba a replicarle se apresuró a agregar-. Mira, no importa, váyanse sin mí.

-¿Estás loca? No te dejaremos aquí sola en medio de la lluvia.

-Por favor, Carola, no soy una niña. Le escribiré a Alberto para que pase por mí apenas salga del trabajo.

-Pero Candy, Al tardará mucho.

-No te preocupes me quedaré un rato en el laboratorio de piano. Además, igual Alberto seguro quiere que pasemos antes por algo de comer, ya ves que Silvina no se siente a gusta en la cocina en los días lluviosos.

-Candy…-a Carola no se le ocurrían más razones para protestar con ella.

-Ya, Caro, vete, igual yo también debo entregar esto. Hablaremos mañana, ¿sí? Despídeme de Ruby-la rubia se apresuró a abrazarla y a tomar el pasillo más próximo para seguir su camino.

Candy sabía que Alberto estaría muy ocupado ese día y que sería imposible esperarlo en la academia, o al menos eso sabía por la última llamada que recibió de él, al mediodía. _"Lo siento, Candy. Tengo una reunión a eso de las 5. Tendrás que cenar con Gerard y Silvina"_. Ella entendía que su hermano dedicara tanto tiempo al buffet de su padre, principalmente cuando era tan supervisado por sus socios por ser tan joven, pero ese día en especial deseaba que volviera pronto a casa para no sentirse tan sola.

El ambiente que la recibió cuando salió de la academia no fue diferente al que esperaba. Un cielo nublado, una fría ventisca y ya una pequeña llovizna también caía.

Candy se refugió un poco más en su chaqueta y avanzó con paso firme. Casi no había transeúntes, y los que todavía deambulaban por ahí se ocultaban bajo sombrillas. El panorama del estacionamiento delantero era igual, vacío excepto por un auto que la rubia no se detuvo a examinar. Ya lo estaba dejando atrás cuando escuchó una voz.

-Whiton.

-¿Tú?-la figura de Granderson parado junto al coche, con los brazos cruzados fingiendo despreocupación aún bajo la lluvia, la sorprendió- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Granderson.

-Yo creo que sí tenemos un asunto pendiente-el muchacho avanzó hacia ella con lentitud hasta estar frente a frente-. Lamento mucho lo que pasó ayer.

-Que coincidencia, yo también lo lamento. Y ahora si no te importa-la chica se volvió para darle la espalda, pero no logró avanzar ya que fue retenida por él.

-Todavía no he terminado, Candy.

-Pero yo sí. Y creí que ayer había quedado claro todo entre nosotros.

-Lo de ayer fue un error, Candy. Los dos nos dejamos llevar por una tontería, pero ahora todo tiene sentido.

-No sé de que estás hablando, pero te aseguro que no me importa-la rubia intentó zafarse una vez más, pero sin un resultado útil.

-¿No lo entiendes, Candy? Susana tenía razón. Los tres sí reencarnamos realmente. Tú eras una enfermera, y nosotros actores-la vio poner los ojos en blanco y decidió mostrarle su descubrimiento-. Mira esto si no me crees-sacó de su bolsillo las copias de los artículos que había encontrado-. Mira, soy yo en 1914.

-¿Tú?-Candy veía la fotografía del recorte y la fecha con ojos atónitos.

-Sí, era actor. Me llamaba Terruce Grandchester, y mi compañera en el escenario era Susana-el castaño le mostró otro artículo y le señaló el nombre de ella-. Se llamaba Susana Marlowe. Ella y yo nos comprometimos porque salvó mi vida en un accidente laboral, pero me comprometí con ella por deber, después de terminar contigo, la chica a quien yo quería.

La rubia leyó el artículo para comprobar su historia. Al final, no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? Todo lo que dijo Susana es verdad, todo menos nuestra razón para reencarnar.

-¿Nuestra razón?

-Sí. Nosotros volvimos aquí, pero fue para que ésta vez pudiéramos ser felices. En el pasado nos amábamos, pero preferimos anteponer su bienestar por encima de nuestros sentimientos.

-Ya veo-la rubia calló un momento antes de volver a hablar. La sorpresa ya la había abandonado-. Suena muy lógico todo eso que dices, e incluso-le devolvió las hojas- hiciste un gran trabajo con estos montajes. Pero no creo que esperes que sea tan estúpida como para creerme ese cuento de que los tres reencarnamos y que estamos destinos el uno para el otro.

-¡No, no es así!-Terry la sujetó por ambos brazos sin saber qué más hacer- No es un cuento, te lo digo, obtuve esta información de la biblioteca pública de la ciudad, las hemerotecas de donde las saqué son de 1914, ¡no te estoy mintiendo!

-Seguro. Y ahora si me disculpas…-logró soltarse una vez más, pero no había avanzado ni dos pasos cuando fue retenida de nuevo.

-¡Pues no te disculpo!-la sujetó con fuerza por la muñeca- No voy a permitir que vuelva s hacernos esto, Candy.

-¿Hacernos?

-Sí. En el pasado nos separamos, por el bien de Susana, pero esta vez no voy a anteponer su bienestar por encima de lo que siento por ti, ni voy a permitir que me abandones sólo porque creas que ella y yo debemos estar juntos.

A la mente de Candy llegaron unas palabras que, si bien no tenían sentido antes, ahora se relacionaban con su situación actual: _"__Pensabas irrevocablemente que eras tú la que estaba en medio, y renunciaste a tu derecho y tu deber de luchar por lo que querías. Al parecer tenías la tendencia de ayudar a otros aún a costa de tu propia felicidad"_. ¿Sería posible que realmente hubieran reencarnado, que tuvieran una segunda oportunidad?

-Piénsalo bien, Candy. Por eso hemos tenido tantos recuerdos juntos. Somos tú y yo, en nuestras vidas pasadas. Volvimos para ser felices.

-¿Y si Susana reencarnó también no fue para probar que ella y tú deben estar juntos?

-¡No! Fue para probarnos a nosotros, para que pudiéramos aprender del pasado y tomar ahora la decisión correcta.

-¿Aprender del pasado?-_"Tienes una sola oportunidad que debes aprovechar aprendiendo de los errores de tu pasado y rectificando en tu presente"_.

-¡Sí! Y ahora debemos hacerlo, debemos demostrar que pase lo que pase estaremos juntos.

-Terry…yo…no lo sé. Todo esto es muy confuso…

-Lo sé, Candy-el castaño tomó sus manos entre las suyas-. Pero tienes que creerme, te digo la verdad.

-Yo…no soy creyente de estas cosas-separó sus manos-. Eso de las reencarnaciones, las vidas pasadas…para mí nada de eso es verdad.

-Pero…

-Y aunque fueran verdad, que no lo creo…no es una razón para que tú y yo estemos juntos.

-Pero sí que la es. Yo te quiero, y tú a mí.

-¿En serio? Porque ayer escogiste quedarte con Susana, ¡tu novia!

-Ayer estaba confundido, lo que dijo me tomó por sorpresa, y a ti también. ¿O me vas a decir que no sentiste tristeza y decepción después de lo que ella dijo?

-Pues sí…pero eso no cambia las cosas. Tú decidiste quedarte con ella.

-¡Te digo que no! Candy yo estoy enamorado de ti, ¿y sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gusta ser la persona que soy cuando estoy contigo-la rubia se quedó atónita ante su confesión-. Me gusta ser así, Candy. Contigo siento que soy una mejor persona, que no tengo que ser el chico malo para que me respeten. A tu lado descubrí que puedo ser amable y cariñoso, sin temor a mostrarme vulnerable o sin que me importe lo que los demás piensen al respecto, porque sólo me importa lo que pienses tú-acarició su mejilla para ejemplificar sus palabras-. Me gusta ser así, Candy. Me gusta quererte y que me quieras. Y si eso no te convence de que te quiero, entonces esto sí lo hará.

La rubia no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería, porque en ese mismo momento él la apretó contra su cuerpo y la besó. Fue un beso breve, pero dulce, distinto a los otros que él le había dado, porque con él podía sentir las ansias de él por evitar que se separaran.

-No quiero que nos separemos, Candy-susurró él mientras unía su frente a la suya propia.

-Terry…yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti…

-Entonces, ¿me quieres, Candy? ¿Estás enamorada de mí como yo de ti?-el muchacho retrocedió un poco para ver en sus ojos la respuesta que anhelaba.

-Sí…sí… ¡sí, te quiero, sí!-la rubia se abalanzó a sus brazos y fue recibida entre ellos.

-¿Me quieres a pesar de todo? ¿Aunque al principio haya sido un cretino?

-Sí-la rubia lo miró sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas-. Aún cuando fuiste tan malo conmigo…y aunque volvieras a serlo…igual te querría…

-Candy…

No hubo necesidad de más palabras. Terry la envolvió entre sus brazos y buscó sus labios como un autómata. La rubia disfrutó de las caricias iniciales, y cuando su lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios, no protestó. A su alrededor la lluvia se incrementó, pero ambos estaban demasiado ocupados saboreándose mutuamente.

-Creo…-el castaño se separó de ella levemente para ver su expresión-…creo que nunca me había excitado tanto besar a una mujer…hasta que te besé a ti.

-¡Terry!-sus palabras la sorprendieron, pero más la sorprendió ver cómo estaban ambos.

La lluvia había atizado tanto que ambos estaban completamente empapados. Él sonreía y la miraba con picardía y amor. Esa imagen de Terry, junto con el beso que acababan de compartir, le hizo sentir un escozor en todo el cuerpo que la sonrojó de vergüenza.

-Ya veo que no sólo me ha pasado a mí-afirmó antes de sujetarla de nuevo contra él.

-No esta bien que digas esas cosas…-dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-¿Ah no?-preguntó antes de deslizar sus labios por el cuello de la rubia, escabulléndose entre su chaqueta.

-Terry…-el contraste del calor de sus labios con el frío de la lluvia la hizo temblar del ardor que ya comenzaba a sentir por su cuerpo.

-Como me gustaría que no estuviéramos en medio de la calle en este momento-reconoció él apartándose reticente.

-¡Oh, Dios!-la rubia se separó abruptamente de él- No puedo creer que estuviéramos besándonos aquí-se llevó una mano a la frente para limpiarse el rostro.

-Descuida, Candy, no nos arrestarán por ser impúdicos. Hoy en día la gente puede besarse en la calle-aclaró él divertido-. Ya no estamos en 1914.

-Con respecto a eso, Terry…-respiró hondamente antes de continuar- no estoy segura de que realmente hayan sucedido así las cosas.

-¿Todavía no me crees?

-No es que no te crea, Terry. Es que yo simplemente no creo en estas cosas, eso de las vidas pasadas no me parece real.

-¿No te parece real después de que hemos tenido recuerdos de nuestras vidas pasadas estando juntos?

-Puede ser mera coincidencia, Terry-al ver que el castaño la miraba disconforme, añadió-. Mira, en realidad ya no importa lo que haya pasado, porque ahora estamos viviendo el presente, y es en él donde nos debemos concentrar.

-Supongo que, al menos en eso, tienes razón.

-Y sin importar si en el pasado terminamos por el bienestar de Susana o no, la realidad actual es que tú sigues siendo su novio-el muchacho se preparó para contradecirla, pero ella lo interrumpió-, aunque me quieras a mí, Terry, tú sigues siendo su novio y lo seguirás siendo hasta que termines con ella.

-Pues no lo seré más después de mañana. Pienso dejarle muy en claro que lo nuestro terminó y que la única mujer a quien yo quiero eres tú-Terry se apresuró a sujetarla de nuevo, temiendo que pudiera perderla.

-Yo te creo, Terry-reafirmó despejando sus dudas-. Y realmente quiero estar contigo, pero también quiero ser la única para ti. Por eso deseo que termines tu relación con ella, antes de empezar una conmigo.

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer, Candy. Pero antes quiero que tú me prometas algo-tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miró directamente a los ojos-. Quiero que me prometas que, aún cuando no creas en esto de la reencarnación, ni quieras aceptar los recuerdos que tuvimos, estarás siempre a mi lado, pase lo que pase.

-Te lo prometo, Terry. Estaré a tu lado tanto como quieras que así sea-le prometió la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Entonces va a ser para siempre, porque esto que siento por ti-se tocó el pecho para enfatizar sus palabras- no creo que vaya a acabarse.

Y antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo, Terry volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, deleitándose nuevamente con la miel de sus besos, y obligándola a resignarse a soportar ese ardor excitante en su cuerpo.

Ajenos de todo a su alrededor no notaron cuando la lluvia paró y un arco iris comenzó a dibujarse sobre la ciudad de Nueva York.

**Notas finales:** ¡Holis amigas! Tal cual lo prometí, aquí ¡volví! Y es que esta semana me he contagiado con el feliz ambiente decembrino y pues, me siento tan contenta que quise compartir mi alegría con ustedes a través de la actualización. Lo que me lleva a recordar que debo darles mi opi personal del cap…

No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy todavía saltando en un solo pie de la felicidad de por fin leer que ¡Terry y Candy decidieron estar juntos! Ay el desarrollo del cap fue sufrimiento y tensión, pero al final valió la pena, ¿verdad? Jejeje. Como datitos aclaratorios, lo de que la adivina que orientó a Candy fuera la misma que ayudó al principio a Susana fue pura coincidencia (mentira), jajaja, y por si había alguna duda, cuando la buena mujer dijo que su antepasado había encaminado el alma del primer amor de Candy…sí, ella estaba hablando de la adivina que, en la serie, le lee la suerte a Anthony y profetiza su muerte (para mayor información, revisar el cap 23, jijiji). En cuanto a lo fácil que tuvo Terry el "revisar" su pasado…bueno, recordemos que ahora es de una familia influyente, jejeje. Pero como dicen, el fin justifica los medios, y creo que estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que este final de cap esta más que justificado (sino, recibiré sin protestar sus tomatazos, jejeje).

Eli de Grandchester, en verdad si que las tenía abandonadas, pero para mí el cap anterior no fue suficiente, por lo cual les traje este nuevo cap hoy, jejeje. Al igual que tú disfruté mucho del cap anterior que la gusi se retorciera de los celos, pero pues igual detesté que ella ganara al final, así que como ves, para este cap quise seguir tu consejo y que Terry hablara, jajaja. Por cierto, si das muy buenos consejos (o al menos este en particular a mi me encantó…y quedó súper, ¿verdad?), jejeje.

Mar, me gustó eso de que te despertaste y encontraste la actualización de la semana pasada…aunque al final hayas quedado igual, jejeje. Me alegra mucho que te gustara la canción que escogí (además del beso, jejeje). Y pues yo también espero que aún tus uñas estén intactas porque al final de este cap seguro que pueden sobrevivir por todo el tiempo que tarde en volver, jejeje (sino me dices y ahí veo que solución le doy, jejeje).

Zuci, antes que nada, permíteme darte la bienvenida a este segmento de reviews de mi historia, y también agradecerte por leerme y animarte a escribirme para detallarme aún tu opinión, jejeje. Me alegra que te hayas sentido en las nubes (aunque fuera por un momento) con el cap anterior, y pues también me emociona saber que puedes comprender al menos ese aspecto de complicaciones que se nos presenta a veces cuando queremos escribir pero que, por una u otra razón, nos vemos acortadas de tiempo…en verdad te agradezco eso, y a cambio prometo continuar al pie del cañón, seguir escribiendo tanto como pueda, jejeje.

Bloody-Rose-Sayo-Yuuki, que gusto volver a recibir un review tuyo =) en verdad espero que los días no se te hayan echo eternos para que llegara este nuevo cap (y si fue así, descubrirás que ha valido la pena la espera), jejeje. Mm es genial que te mantenga aún contenta con el fic, como lo voy desarrollando y eso, y pues me esforzaré porque siga siendo así (siempre cuento con que, si no te gusta algo, me lo hagas saber y ahí veo cómo soluciono el asunto, jijiji). Ah, espero que, aunque la pecas se mantuvo a la raya terca como siempre, no te decepcione que Terry haya sido quien dio el primer paso (a mi en realidad, me encantó, pero siempre estoy dispuesta a escuchar las opiniones de mis lectoras, jejeje)

¡Wendy! Amiga no importa donde me dejes el review, porque sea donde sea, me encantará leerlo, jejeje. Concuerdo contigo, Wendy, la pecas fue muy lanzada y pues Terry fue encantador (como siempre…suspiro…), lo malo fue la intervención de la gusana, pero ya ves que en este cap dimos el primer paso para quitarla de en medio, ya en el próximo veremos qué ocurre (risa macabra), jajaja. Amiga quiero darte las gracias por ese apoyo moral que me das, por tu comprensión y pues por darme ánimos, tanto para mi carrera como para seguir escribiendo pese a todo; te prometo que a cambio te pagaré con lindos caps (ah, y no importa que sigas en Texas, así puedo presumir que tengo una amiga allá, jejeje).

Nelly, en primera: ¡lo siento! Sé que fui malita por dejarlas así la semana pasada, con un final de cap tan triste…pero créeme que en este cap quise enmendarlas por eso, y en verdad espero haberlo conseguido (sino, ustedes me avisan y sigo escribiendo hasta tener el resultado adecuado, jejeje).

Karina Grandchester, primero que todo, quiero darte la bienvenida a esta parte de reviews de mi historia, además agradecerte por leerme y también por animarte a escribirme. Me quedo muy sorprendida de saber que te aventaste los 15 caps de un solo golpe, jejeje, pero también muy complacida. Mm, tienes razón, Karina, ya esta bueno de que sufra la pecas, y justo por eso es que cerré este cap como lo hice (es un pequeño paso para llegar al definitivo ¡fuera gusana!, jajaja). La verdad acostumbro a actualizar cada 2 semanas, pero últimamente me he visto muy imposibilitada para escribir (por diferentes razones…más que nada académicas), pero ya prometí que me esforzaré mucho para no tardar tanto en actualizar, y si tengo retrasos, que sean mínimos, así que reitero mi promesa, jejeje.

¡Yelitza! Amiga que gustazo leer un review tuyo, jejeje. Que bueno que el cap anterior te gustó, y siendo así te aseguro que este te fascinará, jajaja. Yeli querida mil gracias por comprenderme con mis razones por tardar tanto en venir, y pues lo que puedo darte a cambio es la promesa de que Terry y Candy podrán ver de ahora en adelante su panorama más "claro", jejeje.

Julie, jajaja, no sabes como me has hecho reír con eso del tomatazo porque Terry no reaccionó (en verdad lo merezco, pero por dejar el cap anterior tan frustrante al final PLOP). Pero tienes razón, el pobre no reaccionó porque se vio preso de los sentimientos que salieron sin control alguno y pues porque recibió mucha información, y pues, tal como dijiste, nuestro galán reaccionó (un poco tarde pero lo hizo, ¡Sí!). Ay yo también disfruté el beso anterior, y por eso estoy segura de que tú disfrutaras tanto como yo este cap que hoy les dejo (y si no, me avisas, y veo cómo le pongo solución), jejeje.

Rosaura, gracias por tu review anterior, debo decirte que me gustó mucho lo de que hice justicia con nuestra pareja preferida, jejeje, aunque claro, como bien dices la loca de Susana confunde todo (a conveniencia suya, por supuesto); lo bueno es que la muy mugrosa muy pronto se dará cuenta de que la errada en todo es ella (risa macabra), jajaja.

¡Annita! Como siempre, leer tus reviews me emociona, jejeje. Que bueno que te gustó el cap anterior completito, yo también disfruté mucho el momento en el que Candy confiesa lo que siente y pues la bella respuesta de Terry (además, de la canción que me encanta, jejeje). Por supuesto, concuerdo contigo en que Susana esta loca (y usa su locura a su conveniencia, claro está). Lo bueno es que pronto se llevará una gran sorpresa (risa macabra, jajaja).

Gema, a decir verdad yo también las extrañaba a ustedes, sus reviews y su apoyo son una fuente de combustible para que yo escriba y pues en verdad me hacía falta eso…Por el cap anterior, jejeje, yo también disfruté mucho la canción que le dedicó la pecas a Terry (de hecho, yo hubiera escogido la misma estando en su lugar, jajaja), y ni qué decir de la respuesta de él (suspiro…). Lo malo, como bien me dijiste, fue que nuestro galán no reaccionó cuando debía hacerlo, pero estoy segura de que, después de este cap, concordarás conmigo en decir: "mejor tarde que nunca", jejeje.

**Avance del próximo cap:** Terry intenta por todos los medios hablar con Susana sobre la decisión que ha tomado, pero ella se niega. La academia CAEMSA será el lugar ideal para que estalle la tormenta.

A todas las que siguen la segunda historia que subo aquí en el FF, "Amor, Deseo y Sangre", les tengo una gran noticia: esta semana he establecido contacto nuevamente con mi buena amiga Ruby-PknaPcosa, y nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para continuar la historia, así que pronto que pronto les podremos traer la actualización que tanto esperan, prometido =)

Me llega el momento de despedirme, pero antes de hacerlo quiero responder a muchos de sus buenos deseos navideños con el mío para ustedes:

En estas fiestas decembrinas, les deseo a todas que la pasen en grande, que compartan mucho con sus seres queridos, que logren sus metas, y que se contagien tanto con el ambiente navideño que, tal cual el señor Scrooge del cuento de Charles Dickens, conserven el espíritu de bondad y alegría durante todo el próximo año 2011.

Sólo un detalle más: no les deseo aún un feliz año nuevo 2011, porque…mi regalo para ustedes en este diciembre será que… ¡volveré en menos de 2 semanitas! Sí, como lo leen, pienso volver y traerles un nuevo cap antes de que termine el mes de diciembre…no les digo qué día porque, como ustedes comprenderán, en estas fechas una esta siempre sujeta a cambios, pero si les prometo que pondré mucho de mí para traerles la actualización antes de que culmine el mes, y así, desearles un feliz año 2011. En fin, hasta entonces, pueden dejarme saber sus opiniones y críticas (tomatazos o flores), a través de un review. Hasta mi regreso, ¡saluditos!


	17. Enfrentando la realidad

**Enfrentando la realidad**

Siendo un día miércoles, los neoyorquinos, aunque ansiosos por la pronta llegada del fin de semana, eran concientes de que debían limitarse a continuar acoplados a sus costumbres habituales para una semana llena de labores y responsabilidades. Sin embargo, tres neoyorquinas diferían de las costumbres habituales.

-¡No lo puedo creer!

-¡Es increíble!

Candy se apresuró a bajar el volumen a sus audífonos, sabiendo que el pequeño escándalo virtual de sus amigas continuaría unos minutos más.

La rubia había llegado a casa esa tarde empapada y silenciosa, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Silvana y Gerard le habían preguntado por qué había vuelto así; incluso Alberto había subido a su habitación apenas dejó su auto en la cochera; pero Candy se había limitado a decir que se quedó en la parada del autobús más de lo debido y que un amigo le había dado el aventón a su casa. No se sentía preparada para contarles la verdad: que se había quedado más de lo debido bajo la lluvia con Terry, y que él personalmente la llevó hasta su casa.

Pero cuando su teléfono móvil en su mesita empezó a sonar por un mensaje de texto de Carola, supo que necesitaba contarles a sus dos amigas cómo había terminado su tarde. Afortunadamente ambas accedieron a conectarse en la red y así acabó en una video-llamada con las dos a través del messenger.

-Y yo que pensé que Granderson era un tonto, pero ¡que diablos, es un genio!-Ruby parecía la más entusiasta de las dos- No pudo haber pensado en una forma más convincente para decirte que te quería.

A pesar de contarles a ambas, la rubia reservó para sí misma los detalles de las averiguaciones que Terry había hecho, así como las sospechas de su posible reencarnación.

-Y más romántica imposible, Candy-agregó Carola-. Eso de los besos bajo la lluvia….ay, me dan ganas de intentarlo con Alex.

-Carola, por favor, no te burles-le pidió Candy-. Además fue algo que no planeamos, simplemente fue un beso para dejar en claro que me quería a mi, es todo.

-Si, claro, igual que el beso que te dio delante de toda la academia, ¿verdad?-le recordó Ruby- Te dije que te quería a ti, no a la insoportable de su ex novia.

-De hecho…todavía sigue siendo su novia-escuchando las exclamaciones de ambas se apresuró a aclarar-. Es que él todavía no ha terminado con ella, antes quiso dejarme en claro que soy yo a quien quiere.

-Pues debiste decirle que no querías nada con él hasta que terminara su relación con la melindrosa esa-dijo Ruby sonando molesta.

-Lo sé, y eso fue justo lo que le dije, que tenía que terminar con ella antes de empezar una relación conmigo.

-Bueno, entonces no es nada grave, Ruby-añadió Carola en tono conciliatorio-. Terry seguramente terminará con ella mañana y al final de la tarde todos en CAEMSA sabrán que él y Candy son pareja.

-¡No, Carola, no! Por favor nada de rumores, chicas, no quiero que vayan por ahí diciendo que soy su novia hasta que…

-¿Hasta que él te lo pida formalmente?-completó Ruby- Por favor, Candy, ya no estamos en la época victoriana, hoy en día los chicos no se declaran para luego preguntarte el clásico "¿quieres ser mi novia?". Hoy en día tienes suerte si te dicen que te quieren cuando comienzan a auto llamarse tu novio, y créeme que Terry te ha demostrado con creces lo que siente por ti.

-¿Hablas en serio, Ruby?

-Claro, Candy. Si lo sabré yo que me ha costado tanto sacarle las dos palabras mágicas de "te quiero" a Oscar-las tres chicas se rieron ante esa confesión-. Oscar parecía tan nervioso como un chiquillo que acaba de romper una ventana con su pelota de béisbol.

-Alex no me lo ha dicho aún, aunque si se ha encargado de dejar en claro que le parezco más fascinante que las demás chicas-confeso Carola entre risas-. Ruby tiene razón, Candy, considérate afortunada de que él te haya dicho que te quiere.

-Gracias, chicas. Realmente me siento mejor y más segura ahora que me he sacado del pecho todo esto.

-Siempre estaremos ahí para ti, Candy, aunque no entiendo por qué no le has contado nada a tu hermano.

-Carola es que…cuando llegué a casa me sentía como hundida en un shock. Simplemente no podía hablar, y si lo hacía temía sonar como una tonta. Pero descuida, me encargaré de contarle todo a Al mañana.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, yo sólo te sugería que le contarás todo antes de que llegue el día que Terry te pida matrimonio.

-¡Carola!-reclamó la rubia ante la broma.

-Ella tiene razón, Candy, se supone que no debes ocultarle esas cosas ni a tu hermano ni a tus amigas.

-Y créanme, no planeo ocultarles nada, ni a ustedes ni a Al.

-Espero que mantengas tu palabra cuando comiences a acostarte con él.

-¡Ruby!-Carola gritó escandalizada.

-Van dos veces que me dices eso, Ruby. ¿Por qué?

-¡Mira nada más! Carola, ¿estás conciente de que Candy no se ha escandalizado por lo que dije esta vez?- fue muy tarde cuando la rubia cayó en cuentas del significado de esas palabras- ¿Será que ya estás pensando incluso llegar a eso con él, Candy?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-negó la rubia ensordeciendo momentáneamente a sus amigas.

-Bien, Candy, nosotras te creemos pero no hace falta que grites-dijo Carola.

-Además, sólo fue una pregunta, y como dijo Carola nosotras te creemos y confiamos en ti. Pero también esperamos a que tú confíes en nosotras.

-Claro que confío en ustedes, chicas, pero no voy a contarles nada de mi intimidad con él porque no va a existir tal cosa.

-Como tú digas, Candy-dijo Ruby con un acento irónico.

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

-Ruby-Carola usó su voz de advertencia esa vez.

-Ya, ésta bien, no hablaremos más de temas relacionados con el sexo-convino ella reprimiendo la risa-. Miren ya son las 12:30 AM, y mañana tenemos que estar a las 7:00 AM en la academia.

-Tienes razón, Ruby. Mejor continuamos esta charla mañana. Descansen, amigas.

-Si, Carola, igual tú. Adiós, Candy-se despidió Ruby.

-Adiós, chicas-la rubia terminó la video-llamada y en seguida apagó la computadora.

Ya se había metido a la cama cuando volvió a sonar su teléfono móvil por un nuevo mensaje de texto.

-No hagas ruido…me metí en tu almohada para velar tu sueño, desearte un buen descanso y darte un beso de buenas noches. Terry-el corazón de la rubia se aceleró mientras leía el solitario mensaje.

Después de responderlo apagó la lámpara en su mesita de noche y se abrazó a la almohada con la esperanza de soñar con el que ahora era dueño de su amor.

* * *

Terry bebió otro sorbo del whisky en su vaso con una sonrisa. Leyó por segunda vez el mensaje de texto en su celular.

-Si mañana al despertar desconoces lo que te rodea, no te asustes, es que estás en mi corazón, como huésped de honor. Feliz noche.

-Vaya, vaya-la voz de su hermano le llegó desde el umbral de la habitación- ¿desde cuándo lees en voz alta tus mensajes de texto?

-Desde que estoy enamorado como un idiota, Gil-respondió Terry con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¿Te volviste a enamorar de Susana?

-Todo lo contrario-al notar su gesto interrogativo se explicó mejor-. Estoy enamorado de Candy Whiton.

-¿Enamorado, dices?

-Completamente, Gil. Siempre tuviste la razón. Ella es mi alma gemela-confirmó antes de darle un sorbo más a su bebida.

-Debiste haberte entendido muy bien en la cama con ella para que llegaras a admitir eso.

Terry se atragantó por un momento con su bebida. Respiró despacio antes de contestarle a su hermano.

-Veo que no puedes mantener una conversación sin tocar el tema del sexo, pero está bien, hoy me tiene sin cuidado-el castaño se dirigió al bar para servirse un nuevo trago-. Si lo he admitido es porque hoy me he dado cuenta.

-Excelente, campeón-el muchacho se aproximó al bar para imitarle; teniendo su vaso en la mano hizo un gesto de brindar-. Estoy seguro de que algo extraordinario pasó para que llegaras a esa conclusión.

-Más o menos, Gil. Pero me temo que es muy largo para contártelo.

-No te preocupes. La noche aún es joven y que yo recuerde ni tú ni yo necesitamos muchas horas de sueño, ¿o sí?-el castaño rió por su planteamiento- Vamos, hermanito. Cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado para que al fin admitieras que pronto tendré una nueva cuñada.

A pesar de que debía levantarse temprano el día siguiente, Terry no se negó a contarle. Tenía claro que, aunque durmiera pocas horas, tendría un sueño tranquilo mientras tuviera a Candy en mente.

* * *

Un nuevo y prometedor día llegó a la gran manzana. O al menos así lo veía Susana Marnell. Mientras se aplicaba un poco de maquillaje sonriente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió inesperadamente.

-Susie, Terry llegó por ti-la Sra. Marnell le avisó con un tono cariñoso.

-Genial-la rubia dejó sus cosas en orden antes de tomar su bolso-. Vuelvo más tarde, mamá.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Terry que pase y desayunamos los tres juntos? Todavía tienen bastante tiempo para llegar a la academia.

-No, mamá, seguro Terry tiene un buen motivo para pasar por mí tan temprano. Talvez incluso llegue tarde después de la academia.

-¿Irás con él a su casa?

-Por favor, mamá, ya no soy una niña. Seguramente Terry querrá que salga con él, por eso mismo te lo digo.

-De acuerdo, pero por favor recuerda avisarme si vas a estar fuera hasta muy entrada la noche. Y no olvides que mañana también es día de clases.

-¡Sí, mamá!-gritó Susana bajando a toda prisa las escaleras. Cuando vio a Terry junto a su auto, sonrió- Hola, mi amor.

Al ver que no le respondía, se acercó a él con la intención de besarle en los labios como era ya su costumbre, pero el castaño desvió su rostro al último momento.

-Hola, Susana-la saludó neutral-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Lo sé. Por eso has venido tan temprano a recogerme.

-Por supuesto. Sube al auto-le abrió la puerta y ella subió. Apenas puso el vehículo en marcha supo que debía hablar-. Susana, ayer que estuve fuera de la academia, tuve bastante tiempo para pensar sobre las cosas que han pasado en las últimas semanas.

-Me imagino. Pero no tienes que hacer esto, Terry.

-¿Ah no?

-Por supuesto que no. Entiendo que te sientas culpable, pero ya no importa-la rubia aprovechó que estaban frente a un semáforo para captar su mirada apoyando su mano en el brazo de él-. Lo pasado queda en el pasado, Terry. Ahora estamos juntos, y tenemos que seguir adelante juntos. Yo te amo, y estoy dispuesta a perdonar todo si tú me dices que no habrá ninguna otra más que yo.

-Ah…Susana creo que no me estás entendiendo-el castaño se concentró en conducir, tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas.

-Claro que sí, te entiendo muy bien, es por eso que te digo todo esto. Yo no deseo que te sientas así, Terry, quiero que estés bien, feliz, y por eso te digo que te amo demasiado y que puedo perdonar todos los errores que cometiste con tal de que me sigas amando ahora.

-Ese es el problema, Susana. Yo no te sigo amando.

-¿Necesitas tiempo?-peguntó decepcionada- Está bien, te entiendo. Yo…fui muy dura cuando te conté la verdad…debí hacerlo de otro modo, pero debes comprenderme. Whiton estaba acabando con nuestra relación y me vi obligada a revelarte todo nuestro pasado para que reflexionaras, para que te dieras cuenta de que ella no puede interponerse entre nosotros dos.

-Susana, basta, por favor deja de hablar y escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

-No, Terry, no. No pienso discutir contigo. Ya lo hecho, hecho está, y lo mejor es que nos olvidemos del pasado y comencemos a vivir nuestro futuro. Si necesitas tiempo para pensar y asimilarlo, adelante, no voy a reprochártelo, pero que discutamos una vez más por causa de esa mosca muerta no voy a tolerarlo-al ver que él iba a replicarle, encendió el equipo reproductor.

-Susana-habló elevando su voz para hacerse oír por encima de la música-. Necesito hablar contigo, y no se trata de nada de lo que has dicho.

-Pues no quiero hablar, ya hemos hablado demasiado por un día. Además-agregó señalando con su mano el edificio más próximo a ellos-, ya llegamos a la academia y tengo clase a las 7: 00 AM.

-Aún es muy temprano-aseguró él estacionando el auto-. Y lo que tengo que decirte no es algo que pueda esperar.

-Pues aunque no quieras, tendrás que esperar para decírmelo, porque repentinamente, hablar de esa huérfana ofrecida me ha puesto de muy mal humor, aunque sólo la hemos nombrado-la rubia bajó del auto y se devolvió antes de marcharse para hablarle una vez más-. Nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo.

El castaño se apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro tratando de pensar con calma antes de bajar de su auto. Había pensado en ser preciso al terminar con Susana, pero ella había hablado e interpretado sus palabras a su propia conveniencia y aquello le impidió ir directo al grano. Estaba sacando su bolso del auto cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-Parece que estás teniendo una mañana difícil.

-¡Candy!-su primer impulso fue acercarse y abrazarla, pero el gesto en su rostro lo hizo reprimirse- ¿Cómo es que has llegado tan temprano hoy?

-Mi amiga Carola me dio un aventón en su auto-explicó la rubia sujetando contra su pecho su bolso; parecía insegura-. Me di cuenta de que tú también has tenido compañía camino aquí.

-Así es-Terry sintió que le faltaban las palabras. Contarle por qué había llegado junto a Susana sólo le haría confesar que aún no terminaba con ella…

-Ya veo-bajó el rostro tratando de ocultar la decepción que comenzaba a quemarle por dentro-. Supongo que te veré en clases, en unos minutos.

-¡Candy!-al ver que comenzaba a alejarse de él sintió pánico- Yo…te veré más tarde.

-Claro-reafirmó ella sin volver la mirada.

Viéndola alejarse de él a un paso acelerado, Terry supo que se había equivocado. Candy esperaba que él dijera algo para justificar su llegada con Susana, algo que le diera a entender que aún mantenía la promesa del pasado día de ayer, que le reafirmara que ella sería la única para él. Pero se había quedado mudo, temiendo que de, contarle el por qué habían llegado juntos, ella interpretara su fallido rompimiento con Susana como un signo de duda. Y aún así lo había arruinado todo porque ahora no sólo creía que dudaba terminar con ella sino que también pensaba que había aún algo entre ellos.

-Hola, Terry-la voz de Oscar lo tomó desprevenido-. Primero Susana, y luego Whiton. Wow, eso si es que un fuerte comienzo para un día, amigo.

-¿Las viste?

-Vi a Susana alejarse después de llegar contigo, y luego a Whiton acercarse y alejarse de ti. ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Terminaste todo con ellas dos?

-Más o menos. Resulta que tengo la facilidad para terminar todo-usó el sarcasmo, esta vez para sí mismo.

-Definitivamente me he perdido los eventos que has vivido en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

-No te preocupes, hoy después del almuerzo te pondrás al tanto de todo. Te lo puedo asegurar.

* * *

-No entiendo, Candy-le dijo Carola a la rubia junto a ella. Las tres amigas compartían la mesa en el almuerzo como cualquier otro día, pero ahora era la rubia quien parecía tener poco interés por su charola de comida-. Después de lo de ayer, no creo que vaya a seguir con ella.

-Carola tiene razón, y además, ¿cómo sabes que ya no terminaron? Puede que hayan llegado juntos sólo porque rompieron de camino aquí.

-No, Ruby. Tendrías que haberlos visto llegar para darte cuenta que siguen juntos. Incluso ella le dijo que volverían a verse en el almuerzo y mira-la chica señaló una mesa bastante alejada de ellos-, ahí están sentados como siempre, rodeados de sus amigos y siendo admirados como la pareja de oro que representan.

En efecto, Susana y Terry compartían la mesa mientras almorzaban, rodeados de sus compañeros que se esforzaban por tener su atención; pero aunque Susana conversaba animada con sus amigas, Terry prestaba muy poca si es que nada atención a lo que hablaban sus compañeros.

-Tonterías, Candy. Oscar está junto a él, y si es así seguramente es porque ya terminaron o está cerca de terminar con ella-al girarse para ver a sus amigas, Ruby encontró dos miradas interrogativas-. ¿Qué, es que no podemos darle a Terry el beneficio de la duda al menos? Oscar dice que no es tan malo cuando llegas a conocerlo, y si Candy se ha enamorado de él es porque eso es verdad.

-Claro, y también es verdad que están comiendo juntos como siempre-añadió Carola.

-Bueno, no puedo explicar por qué están comiendo juntos, pero sé que mientras Oscar esté a su lado, Terry tiene de mi parte un voto de confianza-sentenció Ruby antes de girarse y buscar al moreno con la mirada.

Oscar revolvía la comida en su charola con poco interés cuando se sintió observado. Ruby le sonrió antes de girarse para hablar con sus amigas. Un gesto tan simple como ése lo animó a repetir una duda pendiente.

-Terry-el castaño levantó la mirada buscando la voz de su amigo-, dijiste que en almuerzo me pondrías al corriente de todo.

-Pues me anoto en la lista de solicitud para aclaratoria entonces-añadió Brandon sabiendo que se refería a lo que había vivido el castaño el día anterior.

-Con gusto lo hago, pero antes tengo que aclarar todo yo para luego explicarles-respondió Terry antes de inclinarse ligeramente a la rubia junto a él-. Susana, necesito que hablemos.

-¿Y no estamos haciendo eso ahora?-hizo un gesto con las manos para señalar la conversación que sostenían sus compañeros.

-Necesito que hablemos, pero en privado, tú y yo-aclaró él comenzando a impacientarse, gesto que hizo callar a los demás en su mesa.

-Por favor, Terry. Si tienes algo que decirme sólo dilo. ¿O es qué es un secreto de estado que no pueden saber nuestros amigos?-preguntó la rubia tratando de suavizar la tensión que comenzaba a sentir en el ambiente.

En su apoyo, varias de las chicas rieron con su comentario y algunos de los hombres también.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga frente a todos? Está bien-Terry se levantó sin previo aviso de su lugar, en claro gesto de dejar la mesa-. Quiero que terminemos.

-¿Que terminemos, dices?

-Sí, Susana. Quiero que terminemos, tú y yo.

-¿Hablas de darnos un tiempo? ¿De distanciarnos un tiempo para meditar nuestra relación?-inquirió la rubia comenzando a temer lo peor.

-No, hablo de terminar nuestra relación. Nada de darnos más tiempo, ni un minuto más. Y te lo digo como si fuéramos un par de niños por si te cuesta entenderlo: tú, yo, rompemos, fin del noviazgo, se acabó.

Contrario a la reacción de los que habían escuchado sus palabras, Susana comenzó a reírse sin razón.

-Debes estar bromeando, Terry. Veo que te hace falta un poco de tiempo para aclarar tus ideas. Pero descuida-la rubia se levantó de la mesa y sus amigas hicieron lo mismo-, te daré el resto de la tarde para que pienses en frío las cosas. Nos vemos a la salida entonces.

El muchacho permaneció quieto y callado mientras las chicas abandonaban la mesa. Para entonces todos a su alrededor lo miraban expectantes.

-Creo que ya no hace falta que nos pongas al tanto, Terry-dijo Brandon para romper el silencio repentino.

-Terry... ¿todo esto es por…?-intentó preguntar uno de sus amigos.

-Ahora no-frenó él la interrogante-. Oscar, Brandon, ¿me acompañan?-no necesitaba explicarse, ambos sabían lo que quería decir con esa pregunta.

-Por supuesto-respondieron a coro antes de levantarse de la mesa. Los tres abandonaron en silencio la cafetería dejando a todos con las mismas preguntas.

* * *

-Les estoy diciendo la verdad, chicas-insistió Claudia-. Todos los de la clase 03 están murmurando lo mismo.

Candy sabía que, aunque los murmullos en los pasillos de la academia fueran falsos, Claudia, su compañera de clase, no podía dejar de pregonarlos.

-Según lo que oí, Terry enfrentó a Susana. Y aunque no he logrado concretar cómo lo hizo, sé que fue algo grave porque después de discutirlo en la mesa, ella se marchó de la cafetería, y luego Terry hizo lo mismo.

-¡Se fue con Oscar!-aseguró Ruby- Te lo dije, Candy, te dije que lo vi salir con Brandon y con Oscar de la cafetería, ¡los rumores son ciertos!

-Si, pero todavía no sabemos por qué discutieron.

-Ay por favor, Carola, está más claro que el agua. Es obvio que le dijo que quiere terminar con ella y se enfadó por eso.

-Pero Terry no le diría algo así delante de todos, eso la humillaría públicamente-habló Candy por primera vez en bastante rato.

-¿Y?-preguntaron todas a coro.

-Por favor, el hecho de que ya no la quiera como para seguir siendo una pareja no quiere decir que quiera hacerle daño.

-Pues yo se lo aplaudiría bastante, Candy-dijo Claudia-. Después de todo, sería sólo una forma de desquitarse todo lo malo que ella te hizo a ti, y a la vez, una forma de demostrarte que tiene toda la intención de terminarla.

-Yo no le he pedido que termine con ella públicamente para convencerme-negó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

-Talvez no, pero seguro ella podría decir luego que nunca terminaron y eso te daría dudas-dijo Carola.

-Claro, y para evitar que dudes de él decidió dejar bien en claro que no quiere nada con ella-agregó Ruby con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bueno yo no puedo asegurarte que hayan terminado, Candy, pero sí puedo estar completamente segura de que algo grave pasó entre ellos durante el almuerzo-dijo Claudia tratando de convencerla.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y quién me dice que no discutieron porque ella está harta de que yo me meta en su relación y él le haya pedido tiempo para terminarme?

-¡Claudia!-una voz en el pasillo interrumpió su conversación. Pasaron segundos antes de que se abriera la puerta del aula vacía que ahora ocupaban ellas.

-¡Jessica!-Claudia identificó sin problemas a la pelirroja que se unió a ellas- ¿Qué pasó?

-Yo…estaba corriendo por los pasillos…te busqué por todas partes-habló mientras respiraba aún entrecortada-. Hola, chicas.

-Hola-respondieron al mismo tiempo Candy, Carola y Ruby.

-¿Para qué estabas buscándome, Jessica? Ya son las cinco, pensé que te irías a casa apenas saliéramos.

-Eso estaba haciendo. Me despedía de los demás en el patio cuando lo vi en la tarima.

-¿La tarima? ¿Te refieres a la tarima del patio que instalaron para que tocáramos cuando nos apeteciera?

-Exactamente, Claudia-la chica se giró hacia la rubia-. Candy, tienes que salir ahora mismo, porque esto te conviene verlo.

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-¡Habla ya, Jessica!-exigió Ruby al ver que dudaba.

-A Granderson. Creo que va a tocar con su banda en la tarima, y por la discusión que tuvo con Susana esta tarde…bueno pensé que interesaría verlo.

Las tres chicas miraron a la rubia, esperando una respuesta.

-Está bien. Pero es el último voto de confianza que le doy a Terry-aceptó antes de comenzar ella misma a avanzar hacia la puerta.

* * *

Para las cinco de la tarde, los estudiantes de CAEMSA ya estaban libres para marcharse a sus hogares, pero todos parecían tener demasiado interés en conocer la situación entre Terry y Susana. El hecho de que la banda del castaño se animara a tocar en el patio esa tarde sólo les daba una razón más para quedarse en los alrededores de la academia.

-Terry, ya quiero irme-Susana miraba con desagrado al castaño ayudar a Oscar y a Brandon a encender los instrumentos de la tarima-. Pensé que me llevarías a casa apenas saliéramos de clases.

-Parece que no entendiste lo que te dije en la cafetería, Susana.

La rubia hubiera comenzado a gritarle que no estaba dispuesta a terminar con él…hasta que vio a Candy entrar al patio, seguida de sus amigas. Podía ser una excelente actriz y burlarse de Terry en la cafetería cuando él hablara de terminar delante de todos, pero el hecho de que pudiera hacerle creer a todos que seguían siendo una feliz pareja no significaba que los rumores no hubieran comenzado a correr; Candy seguramente estaba al tanto de todo.

-Terry, por favor…-la rubia se acercó más a él y lo miró con una sonrisa cálida, haciendo uso de su mejor actuación para intentar convencerlo- Sé que estás molesto, y que necesitas tiempo para pensar bien las cosas…pero por favor , no sigas siendo tan duro conmigo.

-No estoy siendo duro contigo, simplemente intento hacerte entender que ya no te quiero, Susana-el castaño la sujetó por los hombros para captar su atención-. No pretendo lastimarte, sólo quiero que terminemos por lo sano.

-Pero es que no estás pensando como debes-insistió ella furiosa. Al verlo retroceder cambió su estrategia-. Hacemos una gran pareja, Terry. Nos entendemos tan bien, en todos los sentidos…-dijo mirándole con una insinuación muda.

-Ya lo creo-contrario a la reacción que esperaba de él, Terry la miró entrecerrando su mirada-. Hay un sentido en el que tú y yo nos entendemos muy bien, y ya que las palabras no me funcionaron para decirte lo que pienso, usaré justamente eso en lo que tú y yo nos entendemos. ¡Oscar, conecta los altavoces!-fue lo último que dijo antes de subirse a la tarima.

-¿Seguro de que quieres hacer esto?-preguntó el moreno.

-Seguro, Oscar. Es la única forma de hacerla entender.

-No creo que le ayude a su autoestima pero, al menos dejas en claro a quien quieres, ¿verdad?-dijo Brandon haciéndole una insinuación- No vas a decirme que no te has dado cuenta de que ella ésta aquí.

-¿Ella?-Oscar buscó con la mirada entre los estudiantes que ya se conglomeraban en el patio. Una rubia de ojos verdes los observaba desde la distancia, acompañada por sus amigas- ¿Te refieres a Candy?

-No, yo hablaba de Marilyn Monroe-respondió sarcástico el rubio.

-Por favor, no es momento de discutir, tenemos una canción que interpretar-les recordó Terry mientras ajustaba el micrófono a su altura.

-Cierto, comencemos entonces-dijo el moreno antes de ubicarse detrás de la batería.

Brandon lo imitó tomando su guitarra y Terry se situó en el centro de la tarima. Cuando la música empezó todos los presentes se centraron en ella. Susana, que estaba justo al frente de la tarima, fijó su mirada en el castaño cuando éste empezó a cantar.

Tu maleficio me pretende  
Tus ironías me hacen mal  
Tu pasaporte se me vence, tu cintura se escondió en el mar  
Me he acostumbrado a obedecerte  
Y me prohibiste reclamar  
Cuidaste que no me revele, controlaste hasta mi libertad

Aunque todos a su lado estuvieran murmurando, Susana no necesitó escucharles para saber que Terry le estaba dedicando aquella canción; los ojos azules le hicieron saber que la letra estaba dirigida para ella.

Rompí mi amor sin consultarte  
Levante el ancla en altamar  
Me vinieron unas ganas de ignorarte  
Me dio amnesia y no te quiero recordar

Se me olvido, cual es tu nombre y cuantas veces me adoraste  
Se me olvido en un dos por tres  
Se me olvido la garantía para poder reclamarte  
Tu boca ya se me seco, se me olvido  
La melodía que mi corazón cantaba  
Se me hizo agua la razón, se me olvido  
Sumar las veces que deje la luz prendida  
Restar tu vida con la mía  
Se me olvido...

Mientras todos miraban expectantes a Susana, Candy miraba a Terry desde la parte más alejada de la tarima, sin poder creer que aquello que estaba viendo, fuera verdad.

-Candy, le está dedicando la canción a ella, le está diciendo que quiere terminar con ella-Carola a su lado, se hizo escuchar alzando la voz.

-Si querías una prueba de que Terry no la quiere ella y a ti si, ahí está, Candy-Ruby señaló con las manos el escenario frente a ellas.

La diferencia la marcaste  
Cuando decides opinar  
De que manera es que te gusta seducirme hasta verme llorar  
Rompí mi amor sin consultarte  
Tú lagrima se rebalsó  
Por el borde de tus ojos me vengaste  
Felizmente la verdad me conquistó

Se me olvido, cual es tu nombre y cuantas veces me adoraste  
Se me olvido en un dos por tres  
Se me olvido, la garantía para poder reclamarte  
Tu boca ya se me seco, se me olvido  
La melodía que mi corazón cantaba  
Se me hizo agua la razón  
Se me olvido, sumar las veces que deje la luz prendida  
Restar tu vida con la mía

Se me olvido, cual es tu nombre y cuantas veces me adoraste  
Se me olvido en un dos por tres  
Se me olvido, la garantía para poder reclamarte  
Tu boca ya se me seco se me olvido  
La melodía que mi corazón cantaba  
Se me hizo agua la razón, se me olvido

Sumar las veces que deje la luz prendida  
Restar tu vida con la mía...  
Se me olvido...

Para cuando terminó de cantar, Susana sabía que era inútil intentar actuar frente a todos y fingir que aquello no había sido dirigido para ella. Miró los ojos azul verdosos una última vez antes de marcharse entre la multitud, seguida por varias de sus amigas.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y para cuando cayó en cuentas, Candy ya estaba siendo observada por todos; sin embargo, sintió una gran sensación de alivio cuando Terry capturó su mirada. Y mientras todos ya comentaban a su alrededor, ambos se miraron por unos segundos infinitos, entre una rara mezcla de sentimientos: admiración, compasión, agonía y amor.

* * *

El final de la jornada escolar había llegado, y aunque los estudiantes no parecían tener prisa por marcharse, poco a poco, con reticencia, CAEMSA se fue vaciando.

-Siento que fue un día bastante largo-confesó Brandon a sus dos amigos mientras salían al estacionamiento.

Oscar, Brandon y Terry fueron unos de los últimos en abandonar la academia ya que habían sido los últimos en usar los instrumentos del patio y también debían ocuparse de guardarlos.

-Hoy está un poco nublado, talvez por eso pareció largo el día. Pero seguro que mañana será un día soleado-comentó Oscar dándole un doble sentido a sus palabras.

-Puede que esté un poco oscuro el cielo, y que sea jueves, pero eso no nos impediría salir-sugirió Brandon mirando al castaño- ¿Qué dices, Terry? ¿Te animas? Talvez sea justo lo que necesites.

-Gracias por la sugerencia, Brandon, pero no. No me siento de humor para salir ahora.

-Podríamos hacer algo diferente, ir a un sitio más tranquilo-Oscar secundó al rubio con debilidad.

-No, creo que el día no pinta para eso-al ver los rostros consternados de sus amigos, agregó-. Está bien, chicos, no hace falta que intenten animarme. Aunque no lo crean me siento bien, me he quitado un peso de encima. Pero ahora mismo no me siento con ánimos de hacer nada más, y sólo quiero llegar a casa temprano.

-¿Seguro?-se atrevió a preguntar Brandon.

-Completamente. Estaré bien. Incluso puedo darles un aventón, si quieren.

-¿Estás loco? Oscar no trajo su auto en vano. Y ya que le dejé el mío a mi hermana por el día de hoy, será él quien me de el aventón a mí.

-Y siendo ese nuestro caso, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, antes de que empiece a llover-sugirió Oscar y luego se giró hacia Terry para darle una palmadita en la espalda-. Te envidio por el viaje tranquilo que vas a tener hasta tu casa.

-Yo no diría que tendrá un viaje tranquilo, Oscar-Brandon los instó a girarse a ambos para que observaran lo que explicaba sus propias palabras.

-Candy…-su nombre se le escapó a Terry en un murmullo.

-Hola…-la rubia logró articular la palabra con debilidad-. Oscar, Brandon-hizo un gesto de asentimiento en forma de saludo.

-Candy-ambos le devolvieron el asentimiento al mismo tiempo.

Una atmósfera silenciosa los invadió por unos minutos, siendo Oscar el primero en romperla.

-Nosotros ya debemos irnos-miró a Brandon con intención-. Hablaremos mañana, Terry.

-Sí, adiós, amigo-Brandon lo miró por última vez antes de marcharse junto al moreno.

Aunque ambos sentían un maremoto interno de emociones, permanecieron callados unos segundos, mirando al vacío.

-Pensé…-la voz de él sonó ronca-…que debía ser yo quien te buscara.

-Ya no estamos en 1914. Las chicas pueden buscar a los chicos si quieren-explicó la rubia con una sonrisa tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-No me refería exactamente a eso, Candy-rió entre dientes por su inesperada aclaración-. Pensé que debía ser yo quien te buscara porque con eso te demostraría que realmente me interesas.

-Creo que, dadas las circunstancias, soy yo quien debe dar este primer paso-ambos sabían que se refería a la declaración pública de su rompimiento con Susana-. Además…según me contaste, hace casi un siglo nos separamos por un error. Y por lo visto no volviste jamás por mí.

-Candy, yo…

-No es un reproche, Terry-lo interrumpió al ver que tenía intenciones de comenzar una disculpa-. Sé que me buscarías tarde o temprano. Pero ya no puedo esperar a que me busques.

La rubia dio un paso hacia él, quedando separados por una distancia mínima.

-No puedo arriesgarme, Terry. Ya no quiero perderte más-Candy sintió un nudo en su garganta que le impidió continuar hablando. Él tampoco hizo intento de hablar por unos momentos.

-Dadas las circunstancias, ¿podría pedirte con todas las palabras que fueras mi novia?-le preguntó con una sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Sólo si lo haces como un caballero-bromeó ella sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en su rostro a pesar de mantener una sonrisa.

-Entonces lo haré.

Candy le había respondido fingiendo parecer inflexible, pero su intención no era realmente obligarle a aquello. Terry tomó su mano derecha y se arrodilló delante de ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-Candy Whiton, sé que no soy el hombre adecuado para ti, pero no miento cuando digo que me has enamorado como nadie lo ha hecho jamás, cuando digo que creo que puedo hacerte feliz. Y sé que tú sientes lo mismo que yo. Es por ello que me atrevo a hacerte esta pregunta-respiró hondo para terminar- ¿Me darías el honor de convertirte en mi novia?

Un par de lágrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos, e intentó secarlas con el dorso de su mano, pero extrañamente, aquellas lágrimas no le hacían sentirse melancólica o inconsolable. Aquellas lágrimas iban cargadas de un sentimiento tan grande como el que sentía presenciando la declaración de Terry. _"Ahora entiendo lo mucho que significa poder llorar de felicidad"_, reconoció en un segundo fugaz.

-Nada me haría más feliz…que tener el privilegio de poder amarte sin tener que esconderlo…-fue lo único que pudo articular entre un débil sollozo que no pudo contener.

-No, Candy-Terry se incorporó aún sonriendo. La hizo acercarse más a él, mientras que su dedo índice seguía con delicadeza el recorrido de la última lágrima por su mejilla-. Quien tiene el privilegio de amarte, de demostrarle al mundo entero lo que siente por ti…soy sólo yo.

Las sonrisas fueron borrándose mientras se miraban con intensidad. Una lágrima más corrió por la mejilla de la rubia, liberando por un instante su garganta cerrada.

-Siento…que he esperado este momento toda mi vida…-le confesó sin dejar de mirarlo.

-También yo, mi amor…también yo…

Terry tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó sin decir más. De los ojos esmeraldas escaparon algunas lágrimas más, entremezclándose con el sabor de sus labios. Y aunque ambos esperaban que el sabor salado los invadiera, no fue así. La miel que estaban compartiendo parecía embargarlos por completo, aislándolos de todo. Candy se dejó envolver por sus brazos y le permitió adentrarse en su boca sin si quiera pensar en protestar.

Ninguno parecía tener conocimiento de nada más que de la presencia del otro. Candy se dejó llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que le hicieron perder la noción del tiempo. Terry igualmente se dedicó a disfrutar a plenitud la gloria que ahora le era permitida.

Estando uno en brazos del otro, en el lugar al cual sentían pertenecer, no había un pasado sombrío, o un futuro incierto. Sólo había un presente radiante, el que ambos pensaban vivir y disfrutar sin importarles nada más.

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola a todas, lectoras mías! Me llena de gusto el haber podido venir hoy, porque así estoy cumpliendo mí promesa: volví antes de que acabara el año 2010, y aunque sea en la noche vieja vine, jijiji. Pero mejor me apresuro para no alargarme demasiado…

Por mi opi del cap de hoy les diré que yo estoy tan feliz desde el cap anterior que simplemente decidí alargar la felicidad en este cap también, jejeje, ¿verdad que es hermoso que Terry terminara con Susana? ¡Y de qué forma lo hizo! Primero se lo dijo delante de sus amiguchas, y luego se lo gritó con una canción, ¡aplausos para Terry! Jajaja. Ay chicas, debo confesarles que lloré cuando escribí la confesión de Candy, porque me inspiré en toda la tristeza que sufrimos cuando los vimos separarse en la historia original, y bueno por eso decidí cerrar el cap rosa otra vez, jejeje, aunque espero que a ustedes eso no las haya molestado :P

Como datitos importantes del cap del hoy, les cuento que la apropiada canción que nuestro Terry le dedicó a su ex, es original del talentoso peruano "Gianmarco", y si quieren disfrutar de ella en vivo y directo, les dejo la dirección del video al alcance de un clic:

http:/ www. youtube. com / watch? v=2Bw -snu8vI8 (sin espacios)

Por otra parte, ¿qué creen? ¡Aprendí a usar otra de las funciones del FF! Y es que no sabía que podía enviarles respuestas a sus reviews a través de la opción "send message", y por supuesto ahora que me puse a curiosear me doy cuenta de que siempre pude hacerlo, jejeje. Lo malo es que para los que son visitantes de la página no puedo responderles así, por lo tanto lo haré por aquí, como siempre acostumbro a hacerlo:

Karina Grandchester, no tienes que agradecerme nada, la verdad es que yo opino igual que tú, ya basta que Susana se salga con la suya, y al menos porque estamos en la época de dar amor y felicidad pienso darle toda la oportunidad que se merecen Terry y Candy, jijiji. Por otra parte, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior, y espero que este también te guste (sino, tú sabes, con un review lo sabré).

Mar, me alegra mucho que tuvieras ese golpe de suerte al conectarte y descubrir que yo había actualizado, jajaja. Aunque me preocupa que tú y tu nene estén sufriendo uno de esos resfriados que tanto se presentan en esta época del año, pero en verdad espero que ya estén mejorcitos los dos y que ambos hayan recibido grandes sorpresas de santa en esta navidad pasada, jijiji. Por cierto, ¡no sabes como me has hecho reír con eso del registro civil! Jajaja, pero la verdad cualquiera se pone feliz con la reconciliación de este par, ¿no? Y pues por tus uñitas te diré que creo que van a sobrevivir también en esta nueva actualización, y sino me lo dices a ver qué hago al respecto, ¿eh?

Bloody-Rose-Sayo-Yuuki, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, si la pecas hubiese sido la primera en buscar reconciliación no hubiese quedado tan bien porque ella es la que tiene complejo de María Teresa de Calcuta sacrificándose por todos siempre, aunque eso es bueno, como tú, pienso que debió pensar también en terry, pero lo bueno es que existe este fic, ¿no? Jijiji. En verdad me halagas mucho con tus palabras, y pues si te gusta la historia intentaré mantenerme así para no decepcionarte.

Wendy, jejeje me alegra mucho que el cap anterior te haya gustado tanto, yo también lo disfruté de verás, sobre todo el beso bajo la lluvia, suspiro… Por cierto, me alegra que tú también estés disfrutando de estas fechas, amiga, siempre son fenomenales para compartir.

Annita, me has dejado más roja que una guirnalda, jajaja, no me ha quedado duda de que disfrutaste el cap anterior, jejeje. Yo también disfruté que Terry descubriera su pasado, la entrevista de Candy con la adivina Coraima, y pues el cap en general, jijiji. Espero que este nuevo cap te guste tanto como el anterior, y sino me lo haces saber con un review, ¿vale?

Yudy Castro, si te gustó que Terry se le declarara a la pecas, te diré que con este serán entonces tres caps que te agraden, jejeje, pero bueno, mejor no saco yo conclusiones y dejo que tú misma me des tu opi de este nuevo cap, ¿verdad? Nadie mejor que tú para decirme qué te pareció :P

Equis2328, en primera permíteme darte la bienvenida a mi fic y de paso agradecerte por animarte a leerme y a escribirme, jejeje. Me sorprendió mucho eso de que sacrificaras toda una noche por leerme hasta el final, jajaja, pero en verdad también me halagó bastante. Espero que con este nuevo cap tu angustia por el qué pasará se calme un poco y estés más satisfecha =)

Gema, si vieras que se me dibujó una sonrisa cuando leí que el cap anterior era el que tanto esperabas (de hecho yo pienso igual que tú, jejeje), y es que no me imagino a Terry y a Candy separados así que por eso decidí juntarlos de una vez, y de qué forma, ¿no? Ese beso también me cautivó a mí, jajaja. En cuanto a si está fabuloso o no este nuevo cap…bueno, eso ya tú me lo dirás, ¿verdad? ;)

Sagitario8912, antes que nada, permíteme darte la bienvenida a mí fic además de agradecerte por leerlo y escribirme también, jijiji. Por otra parte, me halagó muchísimo eso de que el fic te atrapó, jejeje, aunque debo decir que yo también pienso como tú, especialmente porque quiero que Susana reciba justamente lo que merece (risa macabra, jajaja). Mm por las canciones, wow, en verdad me quedo muy sorprendida, pues eso significa que tenemos más o menos iguales los gustos musicales, y siendo así, puedo prometerte que los futuros caps también te gustarán (y sino, siempre puedes lanzarme un tomatazo con un review), jejeje.

Alessa-witlhockbrandon, quisiera darte la bienvenida a mi fic además de agradecerte que te permitas leerlo y además que te hayas animado a enviarme tu opinión, jijiji. Me alegra que te guste la historia, y pues siendo así me esforzaré para que así siga siendo, aunque siempre podrás decirme con un review si te gusta aún o si debo corregir algo, jejeje.

Aunque ya respondí con un msj a los reviews de las chicas que tienen cuenta, quisiera igual agradecerles el enviarme sus opiniones a: Lupita Isais, Yelitza y a Eli de Grandchester, gracias a todas por escribirme, chicas, es algo que me anima mucho a continuar, mil gracias =)

Por otra parte, también quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a: Equis2328 y a Gema, porque ambas me escribieron ¡en pleno día 24, de navidad! Fue muy lindo ver sus reviews ese día y saber que aún en navidad me leían, chicas, no tengo palabras para agradecerles ese bonito gesto, así que me resta sólo escribir bonitos caps, jejeje.

**Avances del pró****ximo cap:** Sin nadie que se interponga, Candy y Terry comienzan a disfrutar de su relación. La academia CAEMSA no puede evitar querer saber más de su reciente noviazgo, y ambos encuentran la mejor manera para darles de qué hablar.

Para las lectoras que también siguen la segunda historia que subo en el FF, "Amor, Deseo y Sangre", lamento decirles que les debo una disculpa =( y es que por ser días festivos se hizo difícil que mi amiga Ruby-PknaPcosa y yo nos viéramos, así que no pudimos terminar el cap a tiempo. Por fortuna, si puedo prometerles que abriremos en nuevo 2011 con buen pie y les traeremos la actualización a la brevedad ;)

Como ya me alargué, me toca despedirme, pero antes quiero agradecerles a todas sus lindos deseos navideños y de año nuevo con estas palabras:

Para este nuevo año nuevo 2011, quisiera que todas pudiéramos reflexionar cobre el pasado 2010, y aún con lo bueno y lo malo, sonreír y agradecer por otro año de vida que se nos da, para compartir y disfrutar lo malo y lo bueno de la vida. Así que, uno de mis deseos será que todas podamos recibir este 2011 con una sonrisa en el rostro, y sin duda, uno de mis propósitos para con ustedes será el terminar "Reencarnación dejándolas a todas satisfechas =)

Por último, y ya para despedirme…mm, no puedo decir con seguridad cuándo volveré esta vez porque los comienzos de año siempre son tempestivos, y personalmente, debo retomar lo que dejé en "stop" en noviembre, pero si les prometo que volveré lo más pronto que me sea posible. Hasta entonces, les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo 2011. ¡Saluditos!


	18. El comienzo del romance

**El comienzo del romance**

Toda Nueva York había despertado ansiosa en un nuevo día, anhelando el descanso que prometía aquel viernes con la llegada del fin de semana.

En la casa Whiton las cosas no eran muy diferentes. Alberto Whiton pensaba en los dos días de descanso que tendría. Un par de días que, tal vez, pudiera aprovechar para hablar con su hermana. _"A ver si ahora quieres hablarme, hermanita"_. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de una rubia.

-Buenos días a todos-los saludó mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Buenos días, Candy-Silvana y Gerard le devolvieron la sonrisa mientras cada cual seguía en lo suyo.

-Buenos días, hermanita-Alberto sonrió con sólo verla así de animada-. Parece que te has levantado de muy buen humor esta mañana.

-Es que hace un día precioso-contestó con cierta timidez.

-Yo creo que no sólo es por el día que estás así-señaló Al sin dejar de sonreír insinuante-. Yo llegué más tarde que tú ayer, pero a Silvana se le escapó que no llegaste a casa sola después de la academia.

La mujer miró a la rubia con un gesto de disculpa. Candy entendió con facilidad que aquel pequeño detalle se le había escapado a Silvana por puro accidente.

-¿Podría preguntar quién fue la amable persona que te trajo anoche?-preguntó su hermano fingiendo ser ignorante de todo.

-Bueno…

-Seguro que puede, joven, pero no antes de desayunar-anunció Silvana sirviendo ante ellos la comida.

Candy agradeció el gesto de complicidad de la buena mujer. Y como era su costumbre, tanto ella como Alberto comieron en la cocina, junto a Silvana y Gerard. Estaban ya terminando el desayuno cuando Al volvió a tocar el tema.

-¿Y bien, Candy?-habló mientras tomaba su taza de café- ¿Vas a contarme quien es tu nuevo enamorado?

-De hecho, Al, no tengo un nuevo enamorado…

A pesar de confiar en su hermano, Candy no sabía cómo o por dónde empezar a contarle su nueva situación. _"¿Cómo le dices a tu hermano que ya tienes novio?"_, fue el fugaz pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza. Sabía que debía contarle, pero no había pensado cómo lo haría. _"Seguro que Al se sorprenderá bastante cuando sepa que Terry y yo somos pareja"_.

-¿Entonces ya lo conocías y no me habías contado que lo tenías?

-Si y no.

-Vamos, Candy, nada de respuestas a medias. Soy tu hermano, merezco saber quien es tu pretendiente, ¿no?

-Por supuesto que sí, Al, pero…

-Pero…-la incentivó al verla titubear.

-Joven, debemos estar en el tribunal a las ocho, y antes debemos pasar por su oficina-le recordó Gerard levantándose para buscar su maletín.

-Pero se te hace tarde para trabajar, Al-completó la rubia su oración.

-No ibas a decir eso, sólo has tomado ventaja-la acusó sonriendo.

-Tal vez, pero realmente se te hará tarde si no te apresuras a salir ya-terminó su taza de chocolate y se dispuso a ayudarle a Silvana a levantar los cubiertos y platos.

-¿Al menos puedes decirme su nombre?

-Joven Candy…-la voz de Silvana la auxilió una vez más- creo que alguien le espera afuera.

Tanto ella como Alberto se levantaron y echaron un vistazo por la ventana de la cocina para corroborar las palabras de la mujer.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo saber quien es el chico que espera por ti-dijo Al con intención.

-Ya se me está haciendo tarde a mí también-explicó la rubia buscando su mochila-. Pero podemos continuar esta charla por la noche.

-¿Y podré conocer a tu pretendiente también?

-Mejor te respondo esa pregunta en la noche-la rubia se acercó al muchacho para besarle en la mejilla-. Que tengas un buen día, Al.

-No te deseo lo mismo porque con seguridad lo tendrás, hermanita-giró su mirada al coche aparcado en su frente con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ya está bien de hacer bromitas a costa mía-dijo enfrentando las risitas de Silvana-. Hablamos en la noche, Al. Que tenga un buen día, Sra. Silvana.

-Que tengas un buen día también, Candy-la mujer se despidió antes de verla salir de la casa a toda prisa para reunirse con la persona que le esperaba-. Es una dicha verle tan feliz otra vez.

-Sí. Hacía mucho que no la veía sonreír así-añadió Alberto acercándose de nueva cuenta a la ventana para verle subirse al auto misterioso y partir a su rumbo.

-Ciertamente los milagros existen. Sólo espero que él sea un buen muchacho.

-No se preocupe, Sra. Silvana. Algo me dice que él es el hombre indicado para que mi hermana sea feliz.

-¿Realmente no lo conoce, joven?

-Le he oído hablar sobre él, y lo describe como un ser humano ideal: un hombre con defectos y virtudes que sabe reconocer cuando se ha equivocado y celebrar cuando acierta.

-Entonces ya sólo falta que Candy nos presente a su nuevo novio en persona-comentó la mujer en son de broma.

-Así es, Sra. Silvana, sólo hay que darle algo de tiempo y ella misma comenzará a insistir en presentárnoslo. Por los momentos dejemos que la pequeña Candy disfrute el comienzo de su primer romance.

* * *

Candy esperaba con ansias la hora del almuerzo. Particularmente ese viernes sentía que la concentración a sus clases la había abandonado. Los acontecimientos recientes ocupaban su mente por completo. Y aunque deseaba ocupar su tiempo libre en despejar su mente, todo a su alrededor parecía impedírselo.

-Entonces, ¿te pidió que fueras su novia?-Carola repitió la pregunta que hacía unos minutos había logrado esquivar.

-Sí-admitió la rubia a sabiendas de que no insistirían hasta tener respuesta.

-Pero le dijiste que si, ¿verdad?-añadió Ruby.

-No, le dije que ya estaba comprometida y que me caso en un par de meses-ironizó con una sonrisa-. Por supuesto que le dije que si, ese es el problema.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Candy?-preguntó Carola sin entenderle.

-Es que…no sé, ¿qué van a pensar todos cuando sepan que Terry terminó con Susana por mí?

-Él no terminó con ella por ti, Candy. Simplemente la dejó porque ya no la quería-le aseguró Carola.

-Mira, talvez influiste un poco en su decisión, pero Carola tiene razón. Si él terminó con ella lo hizo por propia voluntad.

-Y lo que piensen los demás es lo de menos. Recuerda que el noviazgo es entre él y tú.

-¿Y si no le caigo bien a sus amigos?

-Oscar está de tu parte, y por lo visto el tonto de Brandon también terminó por aceptarte-le informó Ruby.

-Además, Susana no se atreverá a ponerlos otra vez en tu contra.

-¿Por qué no, Carola?

-Porque Ruby y yo ya acordamos que, si lo hace, le daremos su merecido.

-Sólo una excusa que nos de y le destrozaré su preciosa carita de mosca muerta.

-¡No, no, chicas! Nada de violencia. Yo no tengo nada contra ella.

-Pero ella contra ti sí.

-Y aún no se me olvida cuando trató de humillarte en el patio burlándose por tu nuevo atuendo-le advirtió Carola.

-Sí, pero eso ya pasó. No hay que crear problemas innecesariamente, recuerden que Terry ya le dejó muy en claro ayer lo que piensa.

-De acuerdo, pero si se le ocurre intentar algo tendrá que dejar la academia de la enorme vergüenza que sentirá después de que acabe con ella-le aseguró Ruby.

-¡Candy!-la voz de Claudia acercándose a su mesa la tomó por sorpresa-. Hola, chicas, ¿cómo están?

-Muy bien, Claudia. ¿Y tú?-le contestó Carola invitándola a que se sentara con ellas.

-Bastante sorprendida-confesó antes de dirigirse a la rubia-. ¿Es cierto que ahora eres la novia de Terry, Candy?

-Vaya, que rápido corren los rumores-sonrió Ruby.

-¡Chicas!-Candy miró a sus dos amigas con reproche.

-¿Qué? No fuimos nosotras, si es lo que crees. Apenas acabas de confirmarnos que son novios-se defendió Carola.

-Ellas no me lo contaron-negó al instante Claudia-. Escuché a los amigos de Terry hablando de ello en los pasillos.

-¡Dios mío!-la rubia se llevó las manos al rostro. ¿Cuánto sabrían los amigos de él de su nueva relación?

-No te sorprendas, Candy. Todos te vieron llegar con él está mañana-le recordó Ruby-. Después de lo que pasó ayer es obvio que no tardaron en hacer sus propias conjeturas.

-Además igual no pensabas mantener su noviazgo en secreto, ¿o sí?

-No, Carola, pero no esperaba que todos le prestaran tanta atención.

-Tú y Terry son muy conocidos en la academia, por supuesto que atrae la atención saber que ahora son novios-explicó Claudia.

-Él es conocido, yo no.

-Te equivocas, Candy. Recuerda que ahora eres la chica más sexy de la academia-sonrió Carola tratando de animarla.

-Te sorprendería la cantidad de estudiantes que cree que ustedes son la pareja perfecta en todos los sentidos-agregó Claudia con cierta malicia.

La rubia hizo un gesto de disconformidad que provocó la risa de sus amigas. Al final acabó riéndose con ellas sintiéndose más tranquila.

-Bueno, creo que las veo más tarde.

-¿Por qué te vas? Tenemos una hora libre antes de que comience la clase de historia de la música.

-Lo sé, Carola, pero es que Terry y su banda están tocando en el patio, y aunque hay varias chicas que están ahí para verlo…eh, físicamente, yo quiero verlo pero cantando.

-¿De verás? Entonces vamos-Ruby se levantó también-. Se me antoja ver a Oscar en la batería.

-Y Alex debe estar en el patio también-Carola la imitó alentada por la idea de ver al rubio.

-¿No vienes tú, Candy?-Claudia miró a la rubia aún sentada en la mesa.

-Yo…

-¡Por supuesto que viene!-Ruby la obligó a ponerse de pie sujetándola del brazo. Carola la sujetó del brazo contrario y comenzaron a avanzar a la salida de la cafetería.

-Esperen yo no dije que…

-Vamos, Candy, no querrás dejar pasar la oportunidad de dejarle en claro a las demás que Terry ahora es tu novio-trató de alentarla Carola.

-Pero yo no quiero…

-Dejar que las otras crean que tienen una oportunidad con él-completó Ruby la oración por ella.

-Sólo vamos a verlos tocar, Candy-Claudia trató de tranquilizarla viendo que se ponía más nerviosa a medida que se acercaban al patio.

* * *

-Así no es-Oscar se burló del fallido intento que hacía Brandon en la guitarra.

-Te juro que me salió bien el martes-el rubio dejó la guitarra en el suelo rindiéndose de interpretar la melodía antes ensayada.

-Deberíamos tocar cualquier canción y ya-sugirió Terry sin muchos ánimos-. Después de todo no podemos esperar estar al 100% cuando tenemos tanto tiempo sin ensayar.

-Si no hemos ensayado ha sido por culpa suya, señor-dijo Brandon con insinuación-. Debo recordarle que no ha estado muy disponible que digamos estos últimos días.

El castaño pretendió ignorar su intencional comentario. Llevaba toda la mañana fingiendo no entender las insinuaciones de sus amigos que iban por más dirigidas a su nueva relación. Volvió su mirada al patio, asombrado de la cantidad de estudiantes que estaban allí en la hora del almuerzo. Entre un grupo chicas logró ver a Holden y a Wildenberg arrastrando a…

-Candy…-su murmullo si fue escuchado por Oscar y Brandon.

-Mira nada más. Parece que vinieron a verte, Terry-el comentario de Brandon en cambio si fue escuchado por sus amigos, quienes estaban cerca del escenario.

-Sí, como todos los demás-le resto importancia el castaño, aunque no evitó que los demás voltearan para ubicar a la rubia-. ¿Vamos a tocar o no?

-¿Por qué no tocan Oscar y Brandon y cantas tú?-sugirió uno de sus amigos.

-Esa es la idea.

-Sí pero, en vez de que cantes solo deberían hacer un dúo.

-¿Con Brandon? No se me da bien cantar con él-reconoció Terry.

-¿Y por qué no pedimos un poco de ayuda, entonces?-Brandon que captó la indirecta de su amigo, decidió seguirle la corriente- Alguna de las chicas debería subir y cantar contigo.

-¿Qué?-Terry no tardó en entender- No, olvídalo.

-¿Oscar?-Brandon se volvió hacia el moreno para preguntar su opinión.

-Podría ser interesante.

-Oscar-el castaño le reprochó su falta de apoyo.

-Vamos, Terry, antes has cantado a dúo-le recordó el muchacho que aún seguía bajo el escenario-. ¿Te da miedo hacerlo con una chica?

-No seas ridículo, Mario-negó Terry.

-Entonces, demuéstralo. Te reto-alzó la voz para hacerse oír por los demás-. Te reto a que cantes a dúo con una chica.

Desde una breve distancia, para Candy y sus amigas no pasó por alto el reto.

-¿Oyeron? Retaron a Terry a cantar a dúo con una chica-señaló Claudia lo obvio.

-Ya que a Whiton se le da tan bien cantar en el escenario a dúo deberíamos pedirle que sea ella quien cante contigo, ¿verdad?-las palabras del muchacho dejaron a Candy helada.

-¿Yo?-pronunció con incredulidad mientras veía las miradas de los demás caer sobre ella.

-¿Te importaría subir y cantar con ellos, Whiton?-la invitó con una sonrisa impidiéndole negarse.

Candy tuvo al menos una fracción de segundo para pensar. Aquello era una indirecta demasiado obvia de que deseaban verla con Terry. Al mirar las caras sonrientes de Oscar y Brandon tomó su decisión.

-Seguro. ¿Por qué no?-se permitió incluso sonreír mientras comenzó a avanzar hacia el escenario.

_"¿Les entretiene vernos juntos? De acuerdo. Les daré algo con lo que entretenerse"_. Candy se prometió a si misma que serían ellos los sorprendidos de verles juntos en el escenario y no ella.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué cantaremos?-fue lo primero que preguntó cuando estuvo frente a los tres muchachos.

-Candy-Terry se acercó más a ella con la intención de hablarle en voz baja-. No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, Terry-con una sola mirada le transmitió su pensamiento-. Si van a hablar de nosotros, entonces démosle algo bueno de lo que hablar, ¿no crees?

El brillo de la picardía cruzó un instante los ojos verdes y el castaño cambió de parecer en seguida. Candy tenía razón. No había motivo por el cual no debieran hacer aquello.

La rubia se acercó a él para hablarle al oído un instante antes de girarse hacia Brandon y Oscar.

-Espero que no les moleste que yo escoja la canción.

-En tanto sea algo que podamos tocar, no hay problema-asintió Oscar.

-Está bien. Será "Colgando en tus manos", entonces.

-¿Colgando en tus manos?-Brandon buscó la mirada de Terry intentando entender aquello.

-Tú encárgate de tocar la guitarra nada más-fue todo lo que le dijo el castaño antes de ubicarse en el opuesto extremo al que escogió la rubia en el escenario.

Brandon, aunque dudoso, comenzó la melodía con la guitarra mientras todos fijaban su mirada en Terry y Candy.

Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo  
Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino  
Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho  
Y después me despierten tus besos

Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo  
Sé que pronto estaremos unidos  
Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo  
Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino

Todos parecieron enmudecer cuando vieron tanto a Candy como a Terry acercarse el uno al otro con gran destreza para interpretar los mismos pasos coreográficos que los usados por los artistas en la interpretación original.

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos  
Así que no me dejes caer  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos.

Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra  
Te envío canciones de cuatro cuarenta  
Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella  
Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela  
Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente  
Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos  
Cuidado, cuidado, que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos.

No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo  
No me importa que dice el destino  
Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo  
Y beberme de ti lo prohibido

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos  
Así que no me dejes caer  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

La extrema sensualidad de cada paso que estaban interpretando hacía pensar que, ni Terry ni Candy eran conscientes de estar frente a la mitad de la academia.

Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra  
Te envío canciones de cuatro cuarenta  
Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella  
Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela  
Y así, así, me recuerdes y tengas presente  
Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos  
Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos.

Cuidado, cuidado, mucho cuidado, cuidado  
Candy yo te digo, me tienes en tus manos  
No importa qué diga el destino  
Quédate conmigo

Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra  
Te envío canciones de cuatro cuarenta  
Te envío las fotos cenando en marbella  
Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela  
Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente  
Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos  
Cuidado, cuidado, que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos  
Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos  
Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos.

Si bien Brandon no había terminado de dar el último acorde a la guitarra, todos comenzaron a aplaudir lo que consideraban fue una excelente interpretación.

Terry miró a Candy con picardía mientras que ella alcanzó hacerse escuchar sólo por él entre los aplausos.

-Ahora si tendrán algo de lo cual hablar sobre nosotros-sonrió sabiendo que, por un buen tiempo, no volverían a molestarlos.

* * *

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad cuando Candy estuvo frente al pórtico de su casa. En el rostro de la rubia se dibujó una sonrisa recordando los sucesos que había vivido ese día: el que todos en CAEMSA se enteraran de su nuevo noviazgo, el reto que recibiera Terry, la interpretación apasionada de ambos en el escenario, y finalmente, la aceptación de sus amigos.

_"Y pensar que antes no podían ni verme en una pintura"_, pensó Candy antes de recordar fugazmente lo que ella definía como "el final de las peleas".

&-FLASH BACK-&

-Debo reconocer que, aunque al principio dudé de la canción que escogiste, al final nos salió muy bien-confesó Oscar a la rubia.

-Oscar es muy bueno en la batería-Terry se dirigía a Candy-. Pero es imposible no reconocer que Brandon es excelente en la guitarra.

-Además de ser un buen vocalista-agregó el rubio con arrogancia antes de dirigirse igualmente a ella-. Te he escuchado tocar la guitarra. Lo haces bien.

-Gracias. Aunque prefiero la acústica. Puedes interpretar de todo con ella-a pesar de sentirse nerviosa por hablar con el que tanto la había molestado antes, le sonreía como si fuera la primera vez que hablaban.

-¿Bromeas? Una guitarra eléctrica te permite tocar de todo. Especialmente si tienes tanta práctica con una-Brandon parecía querer halagarla, pero la trataba como a una más en su banda.

-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que sea yo la guitarrista-le aseguró Candy antes de que fueran interceptados por dos chicas más.

-Hola a todos-los saludó Carola antes de dirigirse en exclusiva a la rubia-. Candy eso fue maravilloso, no sabía que conocías esa coreografía.

-Hola, Oscar-Ruby en cambio se acercó directamente hacia el moreno. Ambos buscaron sus labios e intercambiaron un roce breve-. Parece que ahora son la comidilla de la academia-se dirigió hacia los otros presentes esa vez.

-Y con mucha razón-dijo Brandon con insinuación.

-Es que, si van a hablar de nosotros, necesitaban una buena razón para hacerlo-explicó Candy con una risita.

-De cualquier manera fue fantástico-Carola intentó ayudarle a desviar el tema-. La próxima vez se lo pensaran dos veces antes de retar a alguien.

-Seguro que sí-Terry le sonrió a Carola-. Aunque sería desagradable que yo me llevara el reconocimiento cuando la de la idea fue Candy.

-Es curioso que se te ocurriera escoger esa canción, cuando normalmente evitas las canciones que sean muy sensuales-agregó Ruby mirando a la rubia con un brillo de picardía-. Me pregunto si ahora en adelante te atreverás a interpretarlas con nuestra banda.

-Mientras no tengas que hacer pareja con otro, te animaré a que lo hagas, Candy-el castaño parecía disfrutar de la insinuación-. No sabes lo bien que se te dan esas canciones.

-No pensaba hacerlo con nadie más que tú-dijo la rubia sin pensar.

Apenas lo hubo dicho se arrepintió de sus palabras. ¡Tenían un doble sentido! Y al juzgar por las sonrisas que todos trataron de ocultar si que se podían malinterpretar.

-Eso es obvio. Se supone que no debes hacerlo con nadie más que no sea tu pareja-dijo Ruby tratando de contener la risa.

-¡Ruby!-Candy no podía creer que justamente ella se hubiera atrevido a decirle eso.

-¿Qué? Yo sólo decía que bailar sensualmente con otro que no sea tu novio está mal. No pensabas que te estaba dando una recomendación sexual delante de todos, ¿o sí?

Ante semejante acusación los demás no pudieron aguantar la risa. Pero aunque al principio Candy se sentía avergonzada, acabó riendo con ellos también. Así, entre risas, acordaron tácitamente que las viejas rencillas entre ellos eran cosa del pasado.

&-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-&

-¿Recordabas un viejo chiste, o es sólo la emoción de estar conmigo lo que te hace sonreír?

-Estaba pensando en todo lo que pasó hoy-respondió Candy permitiéndose mirarlo a los ojos-. Ahora que somos novios tus amigos me aceptan, y mis amigas te aceptan a ti.

-El noviazgo entre Oscar y Ruby hace las cosas más fáciles. Nunca me imaginé que ellos se entenderían.

-Es que han salido varias veces. Ruby siempre dice que si Oscar no la hubiera invitado a salir ella nunca se habría fijado en él.

-Ya veo. Así que eso hizo para conquistarla.

-Ruby es un poco exigente con sus pretendientes. Pero cuando se enamora se entrega por completo-la rubia se sentía tranquila…mientras hablara de otras personas.

-¿También eres así, Candy?-la voz de Terry se volvió más suave, más pausada, casi como una caricia-. ¿También te entregas por completo cuando te enamoras?

-No lo sé…-se sentía aprisionada por su mirada-. Nunca antes me he enamorado…

-¿Segura?-Terry aprovechó el momento para acercar su rostro al de ella.

-¿El que te guste un chico porque es el mejor en deportes y el más simpático de tu clase a los 14 años cuenta como un enamoramiento?

-No lo creo-el castaño la atrajo hacia él y la envolvió entre sus brazos-. Creo que a eso se le llama atracción.

-Y… ¿cómo sabes que no sientes sólo atracción por mí?-talvez dirigir la conversación hacia las palabras románticas le ayudara a calmar su respiración acelerada.

-Porque siento como si ya te conociera. Y si pienso en que puedo perderte, siento como si estuviera perdiendo mi razón de vivir.

-…No puede ser que…sientas eso…

-¿No sientes lo mismo por mí? Si me perdieras, ¿qué sentirías?

-Sentiría…que la vida no tiene sentido…que no tendría razón para vivir…es como si…

-Como si fuéramos parte el uno del otro-completó Terry su oración.

-…Es tan nuevo para mí…nunca había sentido esto…

-Tampoco yo-al ver su mirada interrogante agregó-. Antes había querido a otras chicas, pero nunca me sentí desolado o perdido después de romper con ellas. Pero sólo de pensar en no verte más…-cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza en gesto de negación- Es tan fuerte la melancolía que siento como si en verdad te estuviera perdiendo.

-No es así…-Candy acarició con su mano su mejilla- No pienses en eso, porque no sucederá…

-Talvez me dijiste eso en el pasado, y aún así te perdí.

-Y talvez tengas razón, y estemos aquí porque reencarnamos. Pero aunque fuera cierto y nos hayamos separado, eso significa que podemos elegir otra vez. Y mi elección es estar contigo, pase lo que pase.

Sus palabras animaron a Terry a acercarse más a ella. Con lentitud unió sus labios, y aunque su intención había sido ser tierno y cariñoso, el sólo hecho de tocarlos lo hizo estremecerse. Para su buena suerte Candy no le negó la entrada a su boca y rápidamente su lengua buscó la suya. Todas las ansias anteriormente reprimidas lo llevaron a besarle con intensidad.

Mientras Terry parecía disfrutar más y más del beso, Candy se sentía imposibilitada para detenerle. Por puro instinto llevó sus manos al cuello de él y se dijo que, al menos por esa vez, seguiría el ejemplo de su amiga Ruby. _"Después de todo, entregarme nunca fue tan excitante"_ reconoció antes de dejarse llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Aquello era demasiado. ¡Ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir aquello! Era como si con un beso estuviesen compartiendo ya lo más íntimo. _"No puedo creer que esté tan excitado como un adolescente en su primera vez"_ la parte consciente que aún estaba en su mente le decía a Terry que era imposible lo que estaba sintiendo, pero su tacto, su gusto, todos sus sentidos se sincronizaron para hacerle saber que todo era verdad y que lo vivía justo en ese instante.

Candy jadeó como respuesta a la caricia de sus labios y fue cuando recordó que ambos necesitaban respirar. Terry cortó el beso de a poco, pero acabó reposando su frente sobre la suya para evitar que se alejaran del todo.

-Terry…Al debe estar preocupado por mí…

-¿Al?-¿estaba pensando en otro mientras él la besaba?- ¿Quién es Al?

-Al, Alberto-Candy se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Terry aún no sabía de quién le hablaba-. Mi hermano mayor.

-Vaya, casi lo olvido-fingió como si llevara rato sabiendo quién era-. Creo que todavía me falta saber más de ti.

-Podría decirte lo mismo. Creo que estoy en desventaja porque sabes más de mí que yo de ti.

-Salgamos entonces este fin de semana.

-¿Salir? ¿Te refieres a una cita?

-Así es. Nuestra primera cita-la vio hacer un gesto de desacuerdo y sonrió- como novios. Paso por ti mañana a las 4:00 PM.

-De acuerdo. ¿A dónde iremos?

-Ah no. No te diré a donde voy a llevarte. Eso es una sorpresa.

-¿Y cómo sabré que ponerme?

-Pues yo te lo diré. No muy abrigada pero tampoco muy descubierta. Nada formal, iremos a un lugar muy concurrido.

-¿Me llevarás de nuevo al zoológico?

-No. Pero será igual de divertido.

-Está bien. Esperaré hasta mañana para saberlo-aceptó antes de abrir la puerta del auto.

-Espera, Candy-Terry la retuvo con su mano-. No pensarás irte sin darme un beso de buenas noches, ¿o sí?

-¿No cuenta el que acabas de darme?

-No para mí-respondió antes de atraerla de nuevo hacia sí y besarla con más rapidez pero con igual intensidad. Sonrió cuando vio a la rubia absorta aún después de terminar el beso-. Buenas noches, chica pecosa.

-Bu, buenas noches, Terry-sonrió en respuesta al apodo. Era extraño como, la sola forma de pronunciarlo hacia la diferencia para ella, pues anteriormente se había molestado cuando él la llamaba así-. Hasta mañana.

El castaño trató de atraerla para besarla otra vez pero ella fue más rápida y logró salir del auto desapareciendo de su vista tras la puerta principal de la casa.

-Hasta mañana, amor mío-sonrió una vez más a la construcción antes de poner el auto en marcha para alejarse.

* * *

El puerto de Nueva York estaba bastante lleno. Candy había ido pocas veces, pero no recordaba haber visto tanta gente en él. Pero aquel detalle fue el único que pudo captar en ese momento, pues aún seguía sorprendida. Lo estaba desde el mismo instante en que Terry detuvo el auto en uno de los estacionamientos adyacentes y le dijo que habían llegado a la mitad de su destino.

-Aún no entiendo. ¿Qué haremos en el puerto de Nueva York?-le preguntó Candy cuando él estuvo a su lado después de asegurar su auto- ¿Abordaremos un barco para salir de la ciudad?

-Pues sí, justamente eso haremos-al ver su cara de incomprensión se explicó-. Iremos a Nueva Jersey. Vamos al Prudential Center.

-¿Te refieres a ese centro en Newark donde dan conciertos y se presentan los artistas?

-El mismo. Tenemos entradas para ver el concierto de Sum 41 a las 6:00 PM.

-¿De verás? Pero ¿cómo conseguiste entradas en tan pocas horas?

-Pareces haber olvidado los beneficios que tengo por ser un Granderson-dijo con arrogancia-. Recuerda que mi familia tiene inversiones en compañías disqueras.

-Eres increíble-reconoció ella con una sonrisa-. Y también supiste que me gustaba Sum 41.

-Lo imaginaba. Tocan ritmos movidos y son una excelente banda. Era casi imposible que no te gustara-la sirena de uno de los barcos le recordó lo que debían hacer-. Debemos subir ahora al ferry si no queremos perdérnoslo.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se acercaron más al puerto y sin mucha dificultad dieron con el ferry que los llevaría a Nueva Jersey. Ya estando en el barco, Terry le propuso caminar por la cubierta a Candy para contemplar el paisaje y conversar un rato.

-Hacía mucho que no viajaba en uno de estos ferrys-confesó la rubia.

-No te gustan demasiado los barcos-adivinó él.

-No, todo lo contrario. Me gustan mucho. Éste en especial me llama mucho la atención.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Te gusta el Empire State, como a mí?

-¿Escogiste el ferry a propósito?

-Le tengo cariño-el castaño se recostó en la baranda y la invitó a situarse junto a él-. Cuando era niño, mi familia tenía un velero. Todos los fines de semana Gil y yo salíamos con mi padre a navegar. Con el pasar de los años, mi padre quiso comprarse un navío más grande, algo como un yate. Pero fue muy exigente en cuanto a qué yate adquirir, así terminó investigando a la White Star Lines, y supo que sus barcos eran famosos por ser rápidos y magníficos.

-La antigua línea inglesa-dijo ella reconociendo el nombre.

-Así es. Gil y yo le ayudamos un poco. Llegué a conocer barcos de hace más de un siglo, y así fue como llegué a conocer el Mauritania. Me llamó mucho la atención sin una razón en especial, e inconscientemente comencé a buscar un barco que se le pareciera. Así fue como di con éste, el Empire State. Son diferentes, por supuesto, pero en cierta forma me recuerda al Mauritania.

-Te entiendo. Parece que tenemos más cosas en común.

-Conoces el barco-sonrió Terry.

-Supe del Mauritania cuando tenía 15 años. Tuve una profesora de historia muy abnegada, que nos animó a hacer una obra para recordar "el hundimiento del Titanic". Tuve que leer sobre la compañía White Star Lines y lo que era el mejor barco antes de que el Titanic apareciera: el Mauritania. Al principio me gustaba más el barco hundido, pero cuando supe del Mauritania…simplemente me gustó más. No sabría explicar por qué.

-Creo que tiene ese efecto en las personas. El Mauritania cautiva sin razón lógica-concordó el castaño-. Aunque mi hermano, Gilberto, no pareció entusiasmado con su historia cuando ambos investigamos. Solía decir que sólo era un barco más.

-Puede que él tenga razón. El Mauritania se quedó en el pasado, aunque haya sido un gran barco-señaló Candy-. Por los momentos, me interesa saber más de ti. ¿Cómo es tu hermano, Terry?

-No querrás saberlo-le aseguró riendo-. Gilberto es una buena persona, pero definitivamente es un hombre que puede ser etiquetado como playboy.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es muy…mujeriego?

-Gil se jacta de su gusto por las mujeres, y está muy orgulloso de de ser un liberal sexual. Cada semana sale con una chica diferente a la anterior.

-Entonces es un mujeriego que coquetea con todas las chicas bonitas que se cruzan con él.

-Yo diría que simplemente aún busca a la chica definitiva, pero eso me haría ser un cómplice de su promiscuidad.

-¿No es hereditario, o sí?-intentó bromear con él.

-No, aunque Gil ha intentado arrastrarme a su forma de vida-admitió con picardía-. Es un mujeriego, sí, pero nunca ha salido al mismo tiempo con dos chicas.

-¿Por qué cambia de novia tan seguido entonces?

-Supongo que, o ellas se cansan muy rápido de él, o viceversa.

-No creo que ninguna de las dos posibilidades pueda ser cierta-le aseguró con una risita.

-En verdad, yo si lo creo, Candy. Y lo creo sólo porque Gil siempre sale con las chicas de su entorno social.

-¿Entorno social?

-Verás, a mí no me gusta reconocerlo, pero mi familia pertenece a un entorno social en el cual valoran a las personas por su nivel en la sociedad.

-Te refieres a que son parte de un grupo élite donde valoran a las personas por su dinero y éxito financiero.

-Así es. En ese entorno sólo hay personas interesadas, que no conocen de sentimientos o sueños, sólo piensan en dinero. Gil siempre sale con chicas de ese entorno. Por eso siempre se cansa de su frivolidad, y ellas se cansan de que el piense diferente a ellas, de que aprecie a las personas que no son parte de ese entorno.

-Entiendo. Tu hermano debe ser un buen sujeto entonces-_"Y también debe parecerse mucho a ti"_.

-Sí, lo es a su manera. Pero aún no me has contado nada de tu hermano, Candy. ¿Es como Gil, un prototipo de playboy?

-Todo lo contrario. Alberto es un hombre responsable, dedicado a su trabajo.

-¿Tu hermano trabaja?

-Sí, asumió el puesto de papá en el bufete de la familia. Sólo que, como apenas tenía 17 años cuando lo hizo y acababa de comenzar a estudiar derecho en la universidad tuvo que probar que merecía llevar el puesto. Le ha costado mucho, pero también tiene la ayuda de Gerard, su ayudante personal. Aún hoy se esfuerza mucho para que, los otros asociados al bufete no se crean con derecho a quitarle lo que por ley le pertenece a nuestra familia.

-Ya veo. Ha tenido una vida difícil desde que tus padres ya no están.

-Sí, supongo que sí-la rubia desvió la vista al río con cierta melancolía-. Nada volvió a ser igual después de eso.

-Debió ser difícil para tu hermano llevar esa responsabilidad siendo tan joven-Terry se situó detrás de ella y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros para reconfortarla-. Es digno de admiración que lograra estar a la altura de la situación a la que se enfrentaba.

-Sí, Al siempre ha sido una persona excepcional-ella se volvió levemente para sonreírle-. Se ha encargado de todo desde entonces. Y a pesar de que se me hizo un poco injusto que él se ocupara de todo, insistió en que yo debía continuar mis estudios, escoger la carrera que me gustaba y seguir con mi vida como siempre.

-Se nota que te quiere, Candy. Parece que se ha esforzado mucho por hacerte feliz.

Es raro que no haya ido a la academia para enfrentarme por todas las cosas malas que te hice.

-Una vez se ofreció en ayudarme para que me dejaras en paz-cambiando de tema se sintió más animada a continuar su charla-. Pero la verdad es que lo he mantenido al límite de todo lo que sucede entre nosotros.

-¿Ah sí? ¿No son muy cercanos, o no tienes tanta confianza con él?

-No, para nada, entre Al y yo no hay secretos. Es sólo que…-_"No sé cómo decirle que eres mi novio"_- no sé cómo reaccione si le digo que ahora estoy saliendo con el mismo muchacho que hace un tiempo me molestaba.

-Seguro que se sorprende bastante-afirmó él con una sonrisa-. Quizás hasta cuando nos conozcamos me deje en claro lo que me pasará si te lastimo de nuevo.

-De hecho, Al está de tu parte-lo vio mirarla desconfiado y rió por su gesto-. Cuando le conté de ti, le dije la forma en que me desquité por las cosas que me hiciste. También le dije que me invitaste a salir para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros y, según él, debía perdonarte porque en verdad estabas siendo sincero.

-Así que me perdonaste por recomendación de tu hermano.

-No. Cuando me dijo eso yo le aseguré que sólo lo decía porque era un hombre y los hombres acostumbran a perdonarse sus fechorías entre ellos-ambos rieron ante la afirmación-. La verdad es que, aunque le pida un consejo a Al, siempre tomo las decisiones por mí misma.

-Eso está bien, Candy. Nunca es bueno guiarse del todo de los hermanos mayores. Dímelo a mí, que siempre le pido un consejo a Gil sólo para hacer lo opuesto a lo que me dice.

-¿Él sabe de nosotros, Terry? ¿Le has hablado de mí, te ha aconsejado que no te involucres conmigo?

-Para nada. Gil sabe de nosotros, le he hablado bastante de ti, y créeme, no querrás escuchar las cosas que me ha aconsejado con respecto a ti-el sólo recuerdo de las palabras de su hermano lo hizo recostarse de nuevo en la baranda para tratar de ahuyentar sus consejos.

-Seguro que te aconsejaba que actuaras como él y sus novias, ¿no?

-Algo parecido-era mejor dar una respuesta imparcial-. Cuando lo conozcas sacarás tus propias conclusiones sobre cómo es, aunque presiento que me darás la razón.

-Me gustaría mucho conocerlo.

-Te lo presentaré. En tanto tú me presentes a tu hermano y le confieses que estás loca por mí-aprovechó que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro para acorralarla entre la baranda y su propio cuerpo.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo. En cuanto se presente la oportunidad, le diré todo.

-Bien. Me conformo con eso…por ahora-antes de que ella pudiera protestar, unió sus labios para robarle un beso rápido-. ¿Qué dices si bajamos y caminamos un poco antes de ir al concierto?

-Llegamos-señaló lo obvio, pues el ferry ya se había detenido.

-Sí. El viaje siempre es rápido.

-Me encantaría caminar un poco por la orilla del río.

-Buena idea. El río Henry Hudson propicia los ambientes románticos.

Candy sonrió ante su insinuación y se limitó a estrechar su mano cuando el tomó la suya para caminar como lo haría cualquier pareja de novios. _"Ruby tenía razón. Es inevitable entregarse por completo al amor"_, pensó antes de olvidarse de todo más que de estar junto a Terry y disfrutar de su primera cita.

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola a todas y todos! Después de lo que, al menos para mí, fueron siglos AL FIN ¡estoy de vuelta! Y antes de que empiece la lluvia de reclamos con antorchas y tomates (que está por demás justificada), les pido me den una oportunidad de justificarme…

Verán, sé que ya les había advertido que podría tardarme en volver porque el comienzo de año es siempre inestable (y de hecho así lo fue), aunque la verdad no esperaba tardar casi 4 meses como lo hice, jejeje. De verás les pido disculpas por mi larga ausencia, pero entre los pendientes académicos más una mala racha de enfermedad que me ha perseguido últimamente me vi imposibilitada de volver con ustedes :( Por supuesto, sé que eso no me justifica por completo, así que puedo prometerles que voy a esforzarme mucho para reivindicarme, y el cumplimiento de esa promesa lo inicio hoy presentándome aquí con ustedes.

Mm, aclarado ese punto, paso rapidín a mi opi personal del cap de hoy: Seguro que ya se imaginaban que en 2 o 3 caps más cerraba el fic y listo, ¿verdad? ¡Pues no! Jajaja. Admito que hasta yo misma había pensado en cerrarlo pronto pero entonces como caída del cielo me llegó una idea que pretendo desarrollar y…bueno, como dicen por ahí, aún queda mucha tela que cortar de esta camisa, jajaja. Por supuesto, no puedo promerterles que todo será color de rosa, así que no se me acostumbren a los caps como éste, ¿eh? Jajaja. ¿Verdad que sí fue lindo? Yo disfruté mucho la complicidad de Terry con Candy mientras cantaban, los besos que compartieron, el que se haya resuelto la rivalidad entre ellos y sus amigos y pues…jejeje, la cita tan bella sobre un barco, recordando al lindo Mauritania…suspiro…

Y ahora que menciono la cita en el barco y todo ese romance, tengo que agradecerle a mi querida amiga Estrella, pues gracias a ella pude informarme más sobre los viajes marítimos que hay en _New Yor City_, además de obtener hermosísimas vistas del puerto y los modernísimos barcos que allá ahí y que me inspiraron para este cierre del cap.

Como datito cultural, la canción que nuestros protagonistas queridos escogieron para cantar, _"_Colgando en tus manos", es originalmente interpretada por el excelente cantante venezolano _Carlos Baute_, y la bella cantante española _Martha Sanchéz_. Aquí les comparto el enlace para que se deleiten con la canción, y de paso disfruten de la coreografía singular de este dúo:

http:/ www. youtube. com/watch? v=3gCS NHhl1_E&feature =related (sin espacios)

También he de comentarles que, el grupo que Candy y Terry fueron a ver en concierto es el tan aclamado grupo _Sum 41_, muy popular entre los jóvenes americanos, y de hecho tan es así que participaron como banda en la popular peli de "American pie". Les dejo una pequeña muestra de quienes son a través de este enlace (para que chequen la calidad de su música, además de la creatividad de sus videos, jijiji):

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=em Gri7i8Y2Y (sin espacios)

Mm, sé que la última vez que respondí a sus reviews lo hice en parte enviándoles msj. a sus cuentas aquí en el FF, pero al final decidí que se me hace más fácil responder directamente por aquí, así que…jejeje, aquí voy con las respuestas:

Andrea and friends, I'm sorry return so late, but I wait this cap can compensate my lack or one part at least. Really I want give thanks for these wish that you and your friends did send me at december. I wish you very happiness in all this year and the next too. And about my other FF…well I promise you that I will update very soon. I will don't forget it, promised.

Melody, quiero darte las gracias por todos los lindos deseos que me hiciste llegar, también espero que este comienzo de año haya sido excelente para ti y los tuyos. En cuanto a tu opi del cap anterior…jejeje, no sabes cómo me hiciste reír con lo de la dálmata de Susana :P y pues si el anterior te gustó, segura estoy de que éste también te cautivará. Por haber tardado tanto…ahí si que debo pedir muchas disculpas, pero espero poder enmendarme en lo que sigue, prometido ;)

Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki, gracias por haberme deseado un buen y feliz año, y por cierto, te diré que acertaste perfectamente profetizando que habría miel en este cap…aunque si me lo preguntas yo disfruté mucho que estuviera hasta embarrado de ella, jejeje, no me canso de leer cosas dulces entre este par…y por Susana…la verdad prefiero reservarme esa info y dejar que tus palabras sigan profetizándolo todo, jejeje.

Lorenni1408, efectivamente es 1ra vez (creo) que leo un review tuyo, pero haya sido con otra o una nueva cuenta, quiero darte la bienvenida a mi fic, jijiji, además de agradecerte por compartir tu opi conmigo. ¿Sabes? La verdad sí se hace raro leer que ahora todos son amantes de la música y eso, pero si ves que justamente son esos temas los que a mí me mueven…tú sabes, lo poco ortodoxo y fuera de lo común es lo que me atrae para explotarlo, jejeje, y pues con lo de la reencarnación y todo eso, jejeje, anduve buscando el libro que estás leyendo y leí opiniones muuuy favorables para Brian Wess y su teoría de la reencarnación…tanto que creo que voy a descargarlo y devorarlo, jejeje, porque de verás se oye interesante. En cuanto a la canción "Soul sister" ¡pensamos igual! Train se botó con esta mega canción y de hecho ya tanto que le hice publicidad que una compañía de teléfonos aquí en mi país la tomó para hacer su nueva campaña, jejeje, de verás es inspirativa, mil grax por recomendármela.

¡Yelitza! Amiga grax por tus coments, jejeje, yo también disfruté a raudales el rompimiento de Terry con la gusi, y en cuanto a dónde estaba esta parejita en tu niñez…jejeje, te podría decir que en mi cabeza esperando a salir y quitarle la frustración a todas, pero eso serio injusto porque cuando yo terminé la serie aún a pesar de mi impotencia no había pensado en esto :P así que digamos que simplemente estaban dormidos y yo muy amablemente los hice "despertar" jejeje. Y grax a ti amiga por seguirme aún y más por darme siempre tu opi ;)

Eli de Grandchester, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap anterior, y en serio creo (y espero) que disfrutes éste de igual manera. Sino es el caso, házmelo saber y me pongo a trabajar el doble, jejeje, la meta es dejarlas sonriendo a todas ;)

Mar, gracias por tus buenos deseos para este 2011, la verdad si te creo que me leyeras el mismo 31 del año pasado y que sólo hasta el nuevo año me escribieras porque el comienzo del año siempre es difícil (sino pregúntamelo a mí, que sufrí las de Caín, jajaja). La verdad comparto tu opi sobre Susana, ella se buscó toda esa humillación por necia, y sip lamentablemente no hay Terrys así en cantidades :( pero al menos podemos disfrutar de este a través del fic, ¿no crees? Jejeje.

¡Wendy! Me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado el cap anterior, y por toda esa comprensión que me ofreciste acerca de tener que volver yo a la esc es que quiero compensarte y a ti y a las chicas con este otro cap rosa, jejeje. Ojala y pueda hacerlo, y sino me dicen y yo redoblo mis esfuerzos, jejeje.

Julie, de veras gracias por todos esos lindos deseos que me enviaste, yo también espero que este haya sido el comienzo de un bello año para ti y para los tuyos, jijiji. En cuanto al cap, me dio cosita el saber que estuviste pegada a la silla pensando lo peor en el cap anterior aunque creo que valió la pena, ¿verdad? Jejeje. Porque al final todo fue perfecto (suspiro), y espero que con este cap suceda igual, y sino tú me avisas, ¿vale?

Yudi Castro, jejeje me alegré mucho al saber que disfrutaste a raudales el cap anterior, así que quise hacer de este otro que traje hoy un cap rosa (en parte, para compensar mi larga ausencia, y en parte porque, pese a todo, me gusta tenerlas contentas, jijiji). Si te pareció que algo le faltó, me lo dices con un review, ¿eh? ;)

Sagitario8912, en primera, quiero pedirte disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y créeme no sólo me merezco un tomate por eso, sé que me merezco una canasta repleta, jijiji, aunque espero que pueda compensar en parte mi culpa con este nuevo cap. Por otro lado, no es ninguna molestia contestar a tus reviews, de hecho, es una de mis partes favoritas, porque así siempre puedo aclarar ciertos detalles que por razones de tiempo/espacio me salto y hasta conocerlas un poco más, jijiji. Por la miel del cap anterior…eres muy intuitiva, y créeme, alabo esa intuición porque está bien acertada, sólo que no voy a aclarar el momento ni la fecha de tu buen presentimiento, jijiji, eso lo dejo de sorpresa :P y mientras, espero tu opi de este nuevo cap.

Missy L-krisTn, jajaja me encantó tu alegría por el cap anterior (más que nada cómo me lo manifestaste, jejeje), pero sí me hiciste recordar una cosita: que Terry es un caballero y que talvez cargue con que lastimó a la gusi…Mm., me has dado una muy buena idea para cambiar el color rosa por otro color (risa malvada, jajaja), pero ya luego sabrás porqué :P por cierto, espero que hayas salido muy bien en tus pendientes académicos y que hayas aprobado hasta con honores tus 2 cursos, jijiji, luego me cuentas cómo te fue, ¿eh? También espero que te hayan regresado tu inter y la huelga haya servido, jijiji. Mil gracias por ofrecerme siempre estar ahí, pese a mis horribles tardanzas, prometo compensarlas por eso ;)

¡Conny de Grandchester! No hay problema si tardas en darme tu opi, amiga, lo que cuenta es que lo hagas, jijiji. ¡Yo también disfruté a raudales el cap anterior, amiga! Y pues por eso decidí que debía hacer este cap rosa (nunca es suficiente romance entre este par, ¿verdad?), jejeje. Y tú lo has dicho, Conny querida, ahora queda ver lo que pasa con este par…si defienden su amor hasta el final, o…si la reencarnación sólo sirvió para repetir la historia que ya todas conocemos :( Te deseo también que todo tu 2011 sea precioso :)

Gema, quiero pedirte disculpas por haber tardado tanto en volver, y espero que este cap pueda compensar en parte mi larga ausencia, y sino pues redoblo mis esfuerzos, jejeje. Por cierto, tienes buenos dones para profetizar, porque tal cual lo intuiste este nuevo cap está lleno de miel, jejeje, y sino te parece así me avisas, ¿eh? Por ti y las chicas lo mejoro ;)

NiaSanz, en primera quiero darte la bienvenida a mi fic, además de agradecerte por animarte a escribirme; y en segunda, he de pedirte disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar además de contestarte :( la verdad es que fue por causas mayores, y bueno…ahora me toca compensar el tiempo perdido, ¿verdad? Espero que este cap se un comienzo para eso, y sino cuéntame con un review si quedaste satisfecha, ¿vale? ;)

Lala, quiero pedirte disculpas por haber tardado tanto en volver con un nuevo cap, y espero que este que traigo hoy pueda compensar en parte el haberme ausentado por tanto :( por otra parte, pienso igual que tú, esta situación, esta confesión entre los dos la esperamos por muuucho tiempo, y pues por eso pensé en hacerla memorable y hermosa, jijiji. Por tus temores de que así termine, ¡no temas, amiga! Aún queda mucho por decir y aclarar en esta historia, jijiji. Espero que este nuevo cap te haya dejado con otra sonrisa también ;)

Lizethr, amiga te disculpo si tú me perdonas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar :( yo te entiendo perfectamente pues sé que a veces la vida real nos absorbe demasiado hasta el punto de imposibilitarnos el sentarnos al menos 10 minutos frente a la pc . Por otra parte, te agradezco el que aún me sigas, además de los lindos deseos que me hiciste llegar…yo también espero que tú y los tuyos hayan tenido el inicio de un muy buen año, jijiji. En cuanto al cap anterior, te doy la razón amiga, la gusi se buscó esa humillación por andar haciéndose la loca…y pues, si habrá que mirarla con lupa de ahora en adelante, ¿no? Mm y con ADS (penita) te prometo que dividiré mis esfuerzos aún más para traerte un nuevo cap a ti y a las chicas a la brevedad ;)

¡Adryx! Generala mía, que de tiempos, ¿verdad? Jejeje. La verdad no puedo culparte por no haber vuelto a leerme o escribirme más de tus lindos reviews porque yo no tengo moral para hacer reclamos de ausencia (ya ves que mi última ausencia no tiene perdón, UPS, jejeje), pero si te digo que me alegra verte por estos lares nuevamente, amiga, y espero que al menos de vez en vez puedas entrar aquí o en CITA y darme tu opi de los caps que subo, tu sabes que me encanta saber si les gusta o no como voy escribiendo para luego corregir :P por el cap anterior, jejeje, yo también disfruté a raudales el que Terry y la pecas estén ya juntos, y como puedes ver aún en este nuevo cap seguí explotando eso, jejeje. Ahora bien, con lo de las ideas maquiavélicas...jejeje, con gusto pásamelas amiga, así cuando me quieran linchar por ser tan mala puedo acusarte de ser mi cómplice :P

**Avances del próximo cap:** Terry le guarda una linda sorpresa a su pecosa. La familia de ambos entra en escena para dar opinión de su relación. Surgen más detalles interesantes del pasado de Candy.

Para las chicas que aún me siguen en mi otro fic crossover "Amor, Deseo y Sangre" :( ¡se me cae la cara de vergüenza! Y es que no sé cómo pedirles disculpas y perdón por haber tardado tanto y seguir sin actualizar…de verás que lo siento muchísimo, y es que el tempestuoso año nuevo nos ha separado un poco a mi amiga Ruby-PknaPcosa y a mí…pues mientras ella estaba ocupada instruyendo a los alumnos en la esc, yo me hundía en mi esc con mis libros y pendientes PLOP. Les juro que ha sido por problemas de la vida real que no les hemos actualizado, aparte de coincidir muy poco por las redes del Internet, pero sí puedo asegurarles que ya fijamos una fecha decisiva para actualizarles y no está ya muy lejana…PROMETIDO.

Como ya me alargué mucho, me voy despidiendo, deseándoles a todas un feliz nuevo abril y un gran fin de semana ;) ¡Nos leemos en 2 semanitas, bye!


	19. Compromiso

**Compromiso**

Una nueva semana comenzaba con el día lunes, y aunque para la mayoría de los neoyorquinos el primer día era tedioso, los estudiantes de CAEMSA parecían sobrellevarlo tocando y practicando en los laboratorios de piano y guitarra.

-Muy bien, éste es el único lugar silencioso donde podemos hablar-afirmó Ruby entrando a la biblioteca-. Podemos hablar alto, la bibliotecaria no está, recuerden que se va temprano.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos el lugar para nosotras solas-dijo Carola mirando a su alrededor.

-No sé por qué tienen tanta insistencia por hablar, chicas-Candy dejó su bolso en una de las mesas y se sentó.

-¿Cómo por qué? Esta mañana antes de entrar a clases nos dices que saliste con Terry el fin de semana, ¿y esperas a que nos conformemos sólo con eso?

-Lo que Ruby quiere decir-intervino Carola mediando el asunto-, es que nos gustaría que nos contaras más sobre la cita que tuvieron.

-Bueno…no fue la gran cosa…sólo fuimos a un concierto de Sum 41.

-¿Sum 41?-repitieron las dos a coro.

-Aja. Terry consiguió dos entradas para el concierto y fuimos hasta Nueva Jersey.

-¿Quieres decir que él se encargó de todo? ¿De comprar las entradas y eso?

-Sí, y por más que le insistí en pagar mi parte se negó a aceptarlo. Según él, conseguir las entradas no le costó nada.

-Talvez dijo la verdad. Seguramente para su familia no debe ser una cantidad gran de dinero un par de entradas para un concierto-opinó Carola.

-Es lo que pensé. Igual sólo fuimos al concierto y ya-trató de restarle importancia.

-¿No fueron a algún otro lugar de regreso? ¿No se quedaron a pasar la noche en Nueva Jersey?-preguntó Ruby con tono insinuante.

-No, por supuesto que no-negó Candy al instante-. Regresamos a la ciudad apenas terminó el concierto y luego Terry me llevó a casa.

-¿No intentó propasarse contigo? ¿No te insinuó nada, Candy?

-¡Ruby!-la rubia se sonrojó ante sus preguntas.

-No te preocupes, Ruby sólo está bromeando-habló Carola antes de girarse a Ruby-. Ambas sabemos que Terry no busca a Candy con esas intenciones, ¿verdad Ruby?-preguntó enfatizando una advertencia.

-¿En verdad, Carola? Miren, no estoy juzgándolo ni nada, sólo me preocupa que si como amigos se tomaba atribuciones que no debía con Candy, ahora que son novios…

-Te equivocas, Ruby. Terry ha sido muy amable conmigo. Casi podría decir que se ha comportado como un caballero del siglo XIX.

-¿Casi?-insistió Ruby.

-Sí, casi-recalcó queriendo convencer a su amiga-. Sólo le falta vestirse como uno y venir por mí sobre un corcel blanco.

-Talvez me cueste un poco conseguir que entre aquí un caballo, pero es una buena idea para la próxima vez que venga a buscarte.

-¡Terry!-dijeron las tres a coro, sorprendidas por no ser ya las únicas en la biblioteca.

Y es que habían estado tan concentradas discutiendo y comentando sobre la cita de Candy que ninguna fue capaz de notar cuando había llegado el castaño. _"Oh, Dios, ¿cuánto habrá escuchado?"_ pensó la rubia fugazmente.

-Carola, Ruby, Candy, también es un gusto verlas-las saludó con cortesía mientras se aproximaba a ellas-. No interrumpo una conversación privada, ¿o sí?

Tanto Ruby como Carola movieron negativamente sus cabezas como única respuesta. El castaño se acercó hasta quedar junto a la rubia.

-Quería saber si ya estas lista para ir a casa, Candy.

-Sí-respondió casi automáticamente. Era una gran oportunidad aceptar su ofrecimiento para escapar del interrogatorio de sus amigas-. ¿Me llevarás?

-Por supuesto-asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien. Nos vemos mañana chicas-tomó su bolso y se despidió de Carola y Ruby.

Terry hizo un gesto con su mano en señal de despedida y así los dos comenzaron su salida hacia el estacionamiento de la academia. Candy, al notar que él caminaba más a prisa de lo normal, intentó averiguar si tenía un motivo para hacerlo.

-¿Quieres deshacerte de mí tan pronto?-preguntó a modo de broma.

-¿Cómo dices?-él se detuvo para verla a los ojos.

-Nada de saludos de novios, quieres llevarme a casa aunque aún son las 5:30, y pareces tener más prisa de lo normal.

-Creo recordar que esta mañana me dijiste que querías estar en casa temprano para intentar decirle a tu hermano que tienes novio y que quieres que lo conozca.

-Tienes razón. Supongo que me olvidé de eso…

-En cuanto al saludo de novios-se acercó más a ella la sujetó contra sí y le dio un beso tan rápido que la dejó deseando más-, supuse que si te besaba delante de tus amigas te sentirías avergonzada.

-¿De donde has sacado esa idea?

-De la vez en la que Oscar besó a Ruby frente a todos nosotros y tú te sonrojaste tanto como si te hubiera besado a ti.

-Bueno…talvez fue así entonces...pero es normal que los novios se saluden con un beso…y si comenzamos a hacerlo, seguro me acostumbraré pronto…

-De acuerdo, Candy-sonrió ante la actitud de ella. La rubia se veía nerviosa y se estrujaba las manos-, igual no tienes que rogarme mucho para complacerte.

-¡¿Quién dice que te estoy rogando que me beses?!

La rubia, inconscientemente, había subido el nivel de su voz lo suficiente como para qué todos los que estaban alrededor de ellos en el estacionamiento, pudieran escuchar sus palabras. Terry se llevó la mano al rostro intentando inútilmente ocultar una sonrisa.

-¿Ya ves lo que me haces hacer?-susurró ella para ser sólo escuchada por él sintiendo que el rubor teñía su rostro.

-Mejor vámonos ya, antes de que les des la información suficiente como para que hablen de nosotros por toda una semana.

Terry le abrió la puerta de su auto y ella subió sin protestar. En pocos minutos ya dejaban atrás la academia.

-¿Sabes? Yo que tú no me mostraría tan nervioso contándole nuestras citas a tus amigas-comentó Terry sin dejar de mirar al frente del camino-. Eso es lo que justamente las hace querer saber más, porque creen que escondes algo.

Candy se sorprendió por su comentario, pero la confusión le duró poco. Obviamente había escuchado lo suficiente en la biblioteca como para saber que les había contado a sus amigas sobre su última cita.

-Tú no conoces a Ruby y Carola. Mi intención era comentarles que habíamos ido a un concierto juntos, pero fueron tan persistentes que tuve que darles más detalles.

-¿Cómo el detalle de si pasamos o no la noche juntos en Nueva Jersey?-la voz de Terry sonaba suspicaz.

-Lo siento-desvió la vista a su ventana, avergonzada-. No pretendía darles detalles tan íntimos sobre nosotros.

-No es un reproche, Candy, es una observación-aclaró la dirección de su comentario con la intención de hacerle ver que no estaba molesto con ella-. Indudablemente a mí también me lanzan preguntas como esa mis amigos, pero a diferencia de ti yo no respondo como si ocultara o temiera algo.

-¿Tus amigos te preguntaron si te acostaste conmigo?-apenas formuló la pregunta se arrepintió. Había sido demasiado cruda. El sonrojo se adueño de nuevo de su cara.

-De hecho, fueron más específicos. "¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron esa noche?" Creo que esa fue una de sus preguntas-confesó él con la esperanza de que, si se mostraba relajado, ella se abriría también.

No le hacía falta, ni quería, recordar la razón por la cual Candy se mostraba tan nerviosa cuando la conversación entre ellos giraba hacia temas relacionados con el sexo. Era consciente de que debía ir despacio con ella, darle tiempo para acostumbrarse y sentirse cómoda tratando ese tema en particular con él. Un buen incentivo para ella sería mostrarse despreocupado y natural, como si estuvieran hablando de deportes.

-¡Dios mío!-se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar su expresión de asombro. ¿Creería todo CAEMSA que en su primera semana de noviazgo ya se estaba acostando con él?

-Por suerte tengo más experiencia que tú lidiando con compañeros curiosos por saber cada detalle de tu intimidad en pareja-intentó tranquilizarla.

-Entonces tengo suerte de tenerte como novio-volvió a sonreír la rubia-. Tendrás que enseñarme un par de trucos para aplicarlos con mis amigas.

Terry correspondió a su sonrisa y buscó su mano con la suya para plantarle un beso, todo sin desviar la mirada del camino. Para cuando Candy fue capaz de calmar su emoción interna, se extrañó por el paisaje frente a ellos.

-Terry, éste no es el camino a mi casa.

-Lo sé. No vamos a tu casa-le aclaró con una sonrisa pícara.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde me llevas?-Candy se giró hacia él intentando leer su expresión- ¿No planearás llevarme a…?

-Te llevo a un lugar sin decirte a dónde, ¿y ya estás pensando lo peor de mí?-Terry fingió sentirse ofendido pero la sonrisa pícara en sus labios lo delató.

-No…es sólo que…me gustaría saber a dónde iremos…

-Vamos a mi casa, Candy-admitió él después de unos segundos-. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

-Y supongo que sólo puedes mostrármelo allá.

-Así es. Ya no falta mucho, así que contén tus ansias de sabotear mi sorpresa.

Candy sonrió ante su reproche y se acomodó en el asiento. Ante sus ojos empezaron a aparecer muchas mansiones. Obviamente estaban en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad.

-Aquí es-Terry detuvo el auto frente al pórtico de su casa. Luego se bajó y le abrió la puerta-. Bienvenida a mí casa, Candy.

La rubia aceptó su mano para salir del auto y se permitió detenerse allí, frente a la gran construcción. De la única vez que había estado en la casa de Terry tenía pocos recuerdos, insuficientes para dar por reconocida la enorme mansión que se erigía ante ellos. _"Sin duda la familia Granderson debe ser muy adinerada"_, reconoció mentalmente mientras intentaba asimilar la realidad.

Mientras ella seguía fascinada ahí, Terry le pidió a uno de los sirvientes que se llevara el auto antes de posar su brazo derecho sobre la cintura de ella.

-La sorpresa está adentro. ¿Te animas a seguirme?

Ella asintió y se limitó a dejarse conducir por él. Dudó un par de segundos antes de seguirlo por las escaleras cuesta arriba. Se detuvo junto a Terry mientras él abría una de las puertas frente a ellos.

-Es…tu habitación…

-La recuerdas.

No había permanecido más de 10 minutos en su cuarto la última vez que estuvo allí, pero sí fue capaz de reconocer los muchos accesorios lujosos con los que él contaba.

-No recuerdo haber pasado por ese corredor la última vez…

-No lo hiciste. Cambié de habitación-le hizo un gesto para que entrase y ella lo hizo, ubicándose en el medio de la espaciosa alcoba.

-¿Cambiaste de habitación?

-Y también de cama-señaló el lecho antes de dejar sus bolsos sobre el escritorio próximo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-se atrevió a preguntarle mientras él se sentaba sobre la espaciosa cama.

-Me traía malos recuerdos.

-Ah…-hasta para ella era fácil adivinar a qué se refería.

-Ven, siéntate-palmeó el colchón-. Necesito que te sientes para mostrarte la sorpresa. No quiero que te caigas de espaldas-añadió con una sonrisa para inspirarle confianza.

-Estoy segura de que tú me atraparías antes de que tocara el suelo-sonrió tímidamente mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-Probablemente. Cierra los ojos-la duda cruzó rápidamente los ojos verdes-. Tienes que cerrar los ojos para darte la sorpresa, y no se vale hacer trampa.

-De acuerdo-se rindió ella cubriendo sus ojos como si fuera una niña. Escuchó el crujir de la cama mientras él se movía y levantaba algo pesado.

-Ya puedes abrirlos.

Un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de sus labios apenas abrió los ojos. Terry sostenía frente a ella un instrumento precioso.

-Terry…es una acrylic style…-alcanzó a pronunciar reconociendo la guitarra.

-En la actualidad, para las princesas están un poco pasadas de moda las zapatillas de cristal pero, ¿qué tal una guitarra de cristal?

-¡Es preciosa!-fue capaz de guiar sus manos y deslizarlas a través del instrumento- Pero, tengo entendido que los hombres no suelen usarlas porque son más femeninas… ¿por qué la compraste, Terry?

-¿No me oíste, Candy? La compré para ti.

-¿Para mí?-repitió incrédula.

-Así es. Porque toda princesa guitarrista debe tener una-le reafirmó entregándosela-. Y tú reúnes todos los requisitos para el título.

-Terry…no debiste tomarte tantas molestias por mí…-le sonrió conmovida.

-Eres una princesa, Candy, y como tal pienso tratarte. Había pensado en comprarte unas zapatillas de cristal, pero como te dije, las vi un poco pasadas de moda para el siglo XXI y decidí que esto era el mejor equivalente.

Candy rió con alegría ante sus palabras y Terry sintió que su corazón se calentaba. Había logrado hacerla feliz y eso le hacía dar un paso más en el largo camino que debía recorrer hasta tener su plena confianza.

-No tengo palabras para agradecerte, Terry. Nunca nadie había hecho algo tan bonito por mí-confesó la rubia acariciando la guitarra.

-Me alegra ser el primero entonces. Supongo que eso me hace merecedor de un beso tuyo.

-¿Un beso?

-Aja. ¿No crees que merezco uno como muestra de tu gratitud?-lo había dicho con gesto malicioso, pero también en tono de broma.

-Mm, déjame pensarlo…-Candy se llevó del dedo índice al mentón en gesto de interrogación. Luego hizo un gesto para darle a entender que había tomado una decisión a la vez que dejaba la guitarra a un lado de la cama-. Supongo que puedo darte un beso…mientras no pretendas que con el, deshaga el hechizo que hay en ti y te conviertas en un príncipe.

-Yo pensé que a las princesas les gustaban los príncipes apuestos y galantes como pareja-comentó mordazmente sin dejar de sonreír.

-Son…interesantes, sí-admitió ella mientras se acercaba a él-. Pero debo confesar que ninguno de ellos…-la voz de Candy de repente se le hacía atrayente mientras sus rostros se acercaban más y más. Cerró los ojos esperando el beso pero ella sólo unió sus labios un momento- puede compararse contigo, Terry-terminó su confesión sin separarse de él y aún sonriendo.

-Convénceme de ello-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de lanzarse sobre sus labios.

Sintiendo su proximidad, la rubia se sujetó a él enlazando ambos manos alrededor de su cuello mientras que él sujetaba su cintura y la engullía con sus brazos. Sin saber quien fue el primero en inclinarse, terminaron tendidos sobre la cama, y aunque Candy pudo sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, no se sentía con fuerzas como para protestar. El sabor de los labios de Terry era tan dulce y cálido que se perdió en el mar de sensaciones que estaban asaltando a su cuerpo.

Terry en cambio simplemente se dejó llevar. Una voz excitada e impaciente gritaba en su mente que si llegaba a detenerse moriría de frustración sexual. Sus labios ansiosos consiguieron profundizar aún más el beso mientras que sus manos, por primera vez en su vida, temblaban al sentir la tibieza del cuerpo de Candy bajo el suyo. _"Es tan deliciosa, tan adictiva que simplemente no lo puedo evitar"_ alcanzó a justificarse frente a su conciencia por ya imaginarse a ambos desnudos y poseyéndose mutuamente. Cuando su deseo logró sobrepasar a su razón alcanzó a dirigir sus manos hacia la camisa de la rubia. Ya estaba sobre el primer botón de la blusa, un hábil movimiento de sus dedos y…

-Oye, hermanito, pudiste decirme que volverías temprano…

La voz, la presencia de Gilberto fue como un balde de agua helada que cayó sobre ellos. Ni dos segundos pasaron para que ambos se separaran y se pusieran en pie.

-…Wow…lo siento…no sabía que estabas…ocupado…-ahí estaba frente a ellos, en el umbral de la puerta, con una expresión de sorpresa genuina.

-…Gil…-tenía la voz entrecortada. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se le había olvidado cerrar la puerta de su habitación?

-Está bien, no se preocupen-levantó las manos en señal de detención-. Regresaré por donde vine y, simplemente no he visto nada.

-No, no, espera, Gil-Terry se apresuró a detenerlo-. No ha sido tu culpa. He sido yo quien ha actuado completamente fuera de lugar.

Era cierto. ¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando se le ocurrió lanzarse sobre Candy, allí en su cama, su habitación, ¡su casa!? _"En sus labios rojos, su lengua sumisa, su piel suave y cálida…"_ respondió la voz frustrada en su mente. Respiró hondamente para acallar en él todo lo que no estuviese de acuerdo con su conciencia.

-Candy-le tendió su mano izquierda para invitarla a acercarse. Con timidez y las mejillas tan rojas como una manzana ella tendió la suya y se acercó-. Sé que es una extraña situación, y una forma poco ortodoxa de hacerlo, pero quiero que conozcas a mi hermano mayor, Gilberto.

-Representa un inmenso placer el poder conocerte al fin, Candy-Gil, valiéndose de toda su galantería y su mejor sonrisa le tendió su mano.

-También es un placer conocerte, Gilberto-la rubia sintió su sinceridad y aceptó su mano.

-Por favor, llámame Gil. Eres la novia de Terry, las formalidades entre nosotros están de sobra.

-De acuerdo, Gil-logró sonreír agradecida por la intención de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Ahora que te veo de cerca entiendo porqué Terry no nos había presentado. Eres tan linda que seguro le dio miedo de que intentara conquistarte-comentó con malicia haciéndola reír por lo bajo.

-Candy y yo estábamos planeando presentarnos a nuestras familias, sólo que no habíamos decidido el momento-explicó el castaño con toda intención de contrariar a su hermano.

-Terry dice la verdad. Justamente el pasado fin de semana habíamos quedado en presentarnos a la primera oportunidad que tuviéramos.

-Pues me alegra ser el primero de la familia Granderson en conocerte, es un privilegio-por primera vez, los coqueteos de Gil le molestaban seriamente a Terry.

-Al contrario, el privilegio es mío por poder conocerte al fin. Es sólo que…lamento que haya sido en estas circunstancias…-la rubia desvió la mirada totalmente sonrojada.

-Para nada, Candy, no ha podido ser más ventajosa la situación. ¿Sabías que Terry cambió de habitación?-la vio asentir y continuó- Pues cuando lo hizo yo le aposté a que la primera chica en entrar en su nuevo cuarto sería rubia, y todo indica que no me he equivocado. Pero ahora que lo he visto con mis propios ojos Terry ya no podrá contradecirme y no se negará a aceptar que perdió su apuesta conmigo. ¿Verdad, hermanito?

Aunque el castaño le devolvió una mirada de desacuerdo, no podía estar más agradecido con él como en ese momento. Las intenciones de Gil al comentarle sobre una inexistente apuesta entre ellos dos habían logrado desviar a Candy de la realidad: el haber sido encontrados uno sobre el otro en su cama.

-Mejor para de molestarme por una vez y déjame asumir la derrota con dignidad, Gil.

-Nunca hagas apuestas con Terry, no soporta perder-le confió a la rubia.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-aseguró ella con una sonrisa que daba prueba de que el incidente anterior estaba olvidado.

-En fin, supongo que mi hermano no te ha mostrado aún el resto de la casa, ¿verdad?

-Planeaba hacerlo, Gil.

-Bien, pero ahora démosle a Candy el lujo de presumir que los dos hermanos Granderson le mostraran su elegante guarida-sugirió intencionalmente.

Fue así como, de una manera sutil, Gil se unió a ellos en el recorrido por la mansión Granderson. Los tres terminaron en el bar de su padre, riendo por las ocurrencias de Gilberto.

-Es curioso que aunque son hermanos, sean tan diferentes-comentó Candy terminando el coctel que Gil había preparado para ella.

-La verdad ya me he planteado la posibilidad de que Terry puede ser adoptado. Después de todo son diferencias extremas las que nos separan-la rubia rió por sus palabras-. Sólo pensémoslo: yo soy elegante, y él no, yo soy caballeroso y él no, yo soy apuesto y encantador y él…bueno, creo que bien podría ser como la oveja negra de la familia.

-No quieras hacerte el gracioso, Gil, que no soy precisamente yo del que más se quejan nuestros padres.

-Sí, pero papá sólo se queja de mí cuando descuido mis estudios.

-Lo que ocurre cada vez que cambias de novia, o sea cada dos semanas-Terry no pudo evitar querer avergonzarlo. Era la primera vez que podía acusarlo de mujeriego.

-¿De verdad cambias de novia tan seguido?-la rubia en vez de escandalizarse parecía divertida.

-Es que aún no he encontrado a una chica que realmente valga la pena. Pero aunque encontrara a la indicada no podría evitar descuidar mis estudios. Huyo de ellos cada vez que puedo.

-¿Qué estudias, Gil?-quiso saber ella.

-Administración de finanzas. Es el negocio familiar. Mi padre espera que algún día tanto Terry como yo ocupemos un lugar en su empresa.

-Pero creí que…

-Ya te había comentado que la empresa de mi padre tiene negocios con otras empresas. Algunas de esas son compañías musicales-le explicó Terry-. Si realmente debo ocupar un lugar en la empresa familiar me dedicaré a trabajar sólo con esa categoría.

-Pero tú no estás estudiando administración de finanzas…

-No, pero con todo lo que he ido aprendiendo desde la adolescencia ya puedo incluso competir con Gil.

-Es por nuestro padre-añadió su hermano-. Él siempre nos inculcó que debíamos aprender todo lo posible de su mundo. Así, sin proponérnoslo, hemos aprendido el negocio familiar.

-Seguro que es un hombre muy abnegado con sus negocios.

-Deberías conocerlo-Gilberto se abstrajo por un momento antes de dirigirse a su hermano-. ¿Por qué no llevas a Candy al country club este fin de semana? Es el único lugar donde, con toda seguridad, podría conocer a mamá y a papá.

-¿Country club? ¿Te refieres al country club neoyorquino?-al verlos asentir a ambos la ansiedad de la rubia creció- No, mejor no.

-Aunque no me gusta del todo la idea, debo admitir que Gil tiene razón, Candy. Me gustaría que conocieras a mis padres. Y de hecho, me atreveré a pedirte que invites a tu hermano también.

-¿A Alberto? No, Terry, a él tampoco le gustan esos lugares. Ninguno de los dos encajaría ahí.

-Tonterías, Candy. Admito que no me gusta el sitio porque sólo se reúnen para cotillear, pero es el lugar más adecuado para conocer a tu hermano y que mis padres te conozcan a ti también.

-Pero…

-Mira, si te preocupan las personas, fácilmente podemos retirarnos los 4 luego de presentarnos-le sugirió Gil-. Conozco un excelente lugar donde podemos divertirnos.

-Lo del lugar que conoces no me parece, hermano-le advirtió Terry riendo-. Pero él tiene razón, Candy, podríamos retirarnos después. No tendríamos que quedarnos allí toda la noche.

-Además, si vas, todas las otras chicas de sociedad que aún tienen esperanzas con Terry, sabrán que ya tiene novia y que no pueden competir contigo-agregó Gil con picardía.

-Bueno…-la rubia se lo pensó antes de dar una respuesta definitiva- no estoy segura de que acceda a acompañarme, pero se lo pediré a Alberto.

-Perfecto. Entonces, este fin de semana será el primero al que asistiré puntual al country club-comentó Gil casualmente-. No quiero perderme detalle alguno de la formalización de su compromiso.

Candy no pudo evitar reírse ante la broma. Terry en cambio se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, prueba de que estaba acostumbrado y hasta hastiado de el sarcasmo de su hermano mayor.

-Sellemos la promesa de reunirnos el fin de semana con un brindis-propuso Gil levantando su propio vaso de coctel-. Por mi hermanito y su dulce novia-ambos riendo lo imitaron y levantaron sus vasos-, que se complementan perfectamente en todos los sentidos.

Candy se rió pensando que aquello era un simple comentario; pero Terry, que si captó el doble sentido, le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Gil, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro lo delató. Sin duda alguna, él también estaba de acuerdo con su hermano mayor.

* * *

Como todo sábado en la noche, Nueva York se veía bastante llena de luz y de vida. Para intentar tranquilizarse, Candy miró la hora en el reproductor del auto. Las 7:30 PM.

-¿Algún problema, Candy?

-No, Al-se apresuró en contestarle a su hermano.

-¿Por qué será que cuando me contestas así, siento que si pasa algo?

La rubia suspiró. En ese momento se arrepentía de haberle pedido a Alberto que la acompañase a la cita pautada con Terry, incluso de haber aceptado ir.

-Empiezo a dudar-habló con lentitud-, de haber aceptado ir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por el lugar al que vamos, o porque vas a presentarme a tu novio?

La pregunta de Al le recordó la charla que habían tenido el día anterior, cuando por fin se había armado de valor para contarle a su hermano.

_FLASH BACK_

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, Al?

-Seguro, Candy. ¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno… ¿recuerdas que habíamos dejado pendiente una conversación acerca de mi nuevo…pretendiente?

-Sí.

Alberto se tomó su tiempo para terminar su bebida, mientras que Silvina y Gerard se ocuparon de retirar los platos de la mesa. Los tres sabían lo difícil que podía resultarle a la rubia hablar de su vida romántica, y si había tomado la iniciativa no la interrumpirían.

-Pues resulta que…me di cuenta de que no te he contado quién es.

-¿Tu nuevo pretendiente?-preguntó inocentemente.

-En realidad…es mi novio-admitió ella nerviosa.

-Vaya. Pues dime. ¿Quién es el joven afortunado?

-Terry Granderson.

-Lo sabía-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué me lo preguntaste entonces?

-Me refiero a que sabía que, tarde o temprano, te conquistaría.

-Eso significa que… ¿no estás molesto?

-¿Molesto porque mi hermana decidió arriesgarse a vivir un romance con un buen sujeto? No lo creo.

-¿Te parece un buen sujeto a pesar de lo mal que se portó al principio conmigo?

-Claro que sí, lo que hizo en ese entonces fue mostrarte una fachada. Y creo que eso lo sabes bien, de lo contrario no habrías aceptado ser su novia, ¿verdad?

-En eso tienes razón-se removió inquieta en su silla-. Entonces, ¿te parece bien?

-Si te refieres a que tengas novio, sí-Al se levantó de la mesa-. Mi única objeción es que me gustaría conocerlo. Pero supongo que pronto me lo presentarás, ¿no?

-De hecho, justamente de eso quería hablarte-la rubia lo imitó levantándose-. Terry me sugirió que nos reunamos, para conocerte y que también conozca a su familia.

-¿Su familia?

-Bueno más bien a sus padres, porque ya conocí a su hermano-la expresión de sorpresa de Al la impulsó a explicarse-. Fue por casualidad, pero él dice que para ser justos debe conocerte.

-Y tiene razón. Me sorprende que quiera formalizar las cosas contigo tan pronto.

-De hecho, la idea de que conociera a sus padres se la sugirió su hermano mayor.

-Ya veo. ¿Y ya fijaron un día?

-Sí. Quiere que nos reunamos este sábado por la noche.

-Suena bien. Pero ¿por qué siento que no te agrada la idea?

-Es por el lugar. Será en el Country club neoyorquino.

-Creo que ya puedo entenderte. ¿Por casualidad le dijiste la relación que tiene ese lugar con nosotros?

-Intenté hacerlo al principio, pero me limité a decirle que no encajaríamos. Aunque él y su hermano terminaron convenciéndome y…acepté ir pero no prometí que te convencería a ti.

-Creíste que me negaría a acompañarte de saber a dónde iríamos.

-A mí me costó un poco aceptar ir, Al. Y de no ser porque seguramente Terry ya les contó a sus padres, le diría que no pienso ir.

-Tonterías, Candy. Deberías verlo como una buena oportunidad. Es la ocasión perfecta para que volvamos.

-Entonces, ¿me acompañarás?

-Por supuesto. Si vamos a volver, lo haremos juntos.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Así había acabo aquella conversación. Pero a pesar de saber que tenía el apoyo de su hermano, Candy aún no estaba tranquila. No sabía que podía esperar de aquel encuentro.

-¿Necesitas otro minuto para pensártelo o ya tienes respuesta?-la voz de Alberto a su lado, la regresó a la realidad.

-Creo que es un poco de ambos. ¿Qué tal si Terry no te agrada?

-Me agradará. Si lo has escogido tú, debe ser un buen sujeto.

-¿Y qué tal si se molesta cuando sepa la verdad de nosotros?

-Simplemente dile que no sabías cómo decírselo, y que no esperabas que nos recordaran.

-¿Y si no somos bien recibidos después de todo?

-Pues estamos por averiguarlo-Alberto bajo la velocidad. Habían llegado a su destino-. Hemos llegado.

-Buenas noches, Sr.-lo saludó un caballero bien vestido cuando se detuvieron-. ¿Me permite su identificación?

-Con gusto-Al le tendió ambos credenciales.

-Perfecto-después de checarlos se los devolvió-. El vale puede estacionar su auto si lo desea.

-De acuerdo-se bajó del auto mientras el mozo abría la puerta de Candy y la ayudaba a bajarse también-. Gracias-le ofreció a su hermana el brazo para guiarla.

-Un placer, Sr.

-¿Nerviosa?-le susurró mientras entraban.

-Sólo un poco.

Alberto la guió sin titubear por los pasillos. Ante sus ojos todo seguía igual. Una bonita arquitectura llena de elegancia suntuosa. Como ambos esperaban, la verdadera concurrencia estaba en el amplio jardín. El ambiente era animado por la suave melodía de una banda en el fondo. Muchas personas volvieron la vista cuando comenzaron a descender las escaleras.

-Dichosos los ojos que te ven-comentó con galantería una voz detrás de ellos.

-Gilberto-la rubia no tuvo problemas en reconocerlo. Se aproximó hacia él mientras que el muchacho se adelantó en darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, Candy. Me da gusto verte-retrocedió un poco para detallarla-. Estás muy hermosa.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que vistió ropa de coctel. Para esa noche había escogido un vestido rojo con una falda que caía con toda libertad y terminaba unos centímetros debajo de sus rodillas; lo combinó con un par de sandalias doradas y para completar su arreglo recogió su cabello en un moño elegante. Las únicas joyas que había optado llevar eran los aretes de oro de su madre.

-Gracias, Gil. Tú también te ves muy apuesto.

Era cierto. El traje que usaba lo hacía verse como todo un conquistador. _"Tan diferente de Al, que se ve más profesional"_. Candy estaba acostumbrada a ver a su hermano usando trajes y corbata, pero esa noche la parecía diferente, elegante.

-Aún no los he presentado-recordó mientras se volvía hacia su hermano.

-Llego a tiempo entonces.

Candy reconoció la voz detrás de ella con facilidad, pero al volverse sintió que se paralizaba. Terry se veía más apuesto que nunca, pero no sólo era por el elegante traje negro, la camisa blanca que resaltaba el color moreno de su piel, su cabello ligeramente despeinado por la brisa, o la expresión pícara en su rostro; era como si una fuerza invisible la empujara a lanzarse a sus brazos. Un escalofrío la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies al recordar como la había abrazado el pasado lunes, como sus cuerpos se habían amoldado con tanta facilidad…

-Iba a avisarte que había llegado-se excusó Gil delante del castaño. Obviamente él la había visualizado primero y Terry había tardado unos instantes más en hacerlo.

-No lo dudo-acalló a su hermano y se acercó a darle un rápido beso en los labios a ella-. Hola, Candy.

-Hola, Terry-apenas y pudo devolverle el saludo, tanto por el sonrojo como por la emoción que sentía al verlo. Pero un carraspeo detrás de ella la hizo reaccionar-. Terry, quiero presentarse a mi hermano mayor, Alberto.

-Me alegra poder conocerte-le tendió su mano y el rubio la aceptó.

-El gusto es mío-terminaron de estrechar sus manos pero aún seguían mirándose. Alberto simplemente le sonrió-. Tenía tiempo deseando conocerte. Te felicito por haber podido conquistar a mí hermana, toda una hazaña.

-Al-Candy le llamó la atención mientras que Terry rió por lo bajo.

-No fue fácil, pero tiene sentido luchar si el logro es tan valioso, ¿verdad?

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, hermanito. Y ahora, ¿puedes presentarme?-Gil se situó a su lado con su típica porte bromista.

-Por supuesto, Gil-Terry le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su hermano antes de volverse hacia el rubio-. Él es mi hermano mayor, Gilberto.

-Puedes llamarme Gil-le dijo mientras estrechaban sus manos.

-En ese caso llámame Al. Así es como me llaman las personas de confianza-le contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Al fin y al cabo, si vamos a ser chaperones esta noche debe haber confianza entre nosotros.

Antes de que Terry pudiera reclamarle a su hermano, Alberto reía y Candy se sonrojaba. _"Nunca vas a cambiar, Gil"_ pensó fugazmente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Y hablando de confianza, deberíamos unirnos al ambiente-Gilberto miró a su alrededor y bajó el tono de su voz-. Nunca han sido de mi agrado porque casi todos igual de pomposos, pero a veces pueden ser divertidos.

-No lo dudo-dijo Alberto antes de reanudar el paso junto a Gil.

-Nada mal, ¿verdad?-Terry le sonrió a la rubia cuando le tendió su brazo para caminar juntos.

-Después de verlo, no sé por qué me preocupaba que se conocieran-admitió Candy sonriente.

Los 4 jóvenes comenzaron a moverse entre las conversaciones sin ningún problema. Pero antes de que Candy pudiera relajarse por completo Gil ser separó un poco de ellos para saludar a una pareja. No tardó en deducir que eran sus padres.

El señor vestía un traje bastante formal, y a pesar de ser mayor se veían en él varios rasgos atractivos que habían heredado sus hijos. La Sra. Granderson era la típica mujer de sociedad, con un vestido elegante y propio para su edad, exhibiendo una seguridad con su postura.

-Hasta que al fin aparecen-la mujer fue la primera en hablar, dirigiéndose a sus dos hijos-. Su padre y yo los hemos estado buscando desde hace bastante rato.

-Perdónanos, mamá. Pero Terry y yo esperábamos a quienes nos harían compañía esta noche-comentó Gil para que ambos se percataran de que no estaban solos.

-Mamá, papá-Terry dio un paso adelante- les dije que esta noche quería presentarles a alguien especial. Y como ya ha llegado, se las presento-tomó la mano de la rubia para aproximarla a su lado-. Ella es Candy Whiton, mi novia.

-Mucho gusto, Sr. y Sra. Granderson-extendió su mano con una sonrisa, y para su sorpresa fue el hombre quien la recibió primero.

-El gusto es nuestro, Srita.-le respondió también sonriéndole-. Mi nombre es Eliot Granderson.

-Cristina Granderson-la mujer imitó a su marido, tendiéndole la mano.

-Y él, es su hermano, Alberto-Terry miró al rubio acercarse a sus padres.

-Un placer, Sr. y Sra. Granderson-Al estrechó sus manos por igual, pero la mujer retuvo su mano por más tiempo.

-¿Alberto Whiton?-el muchacho asintió- ¿Alberto y Candy Whiton? ¿Los hijos de de Bryan Whiton?

-Así es, Sra. Aunque mi padre murió hace bastante-le contestó Alberto.

-Lo sé, todos los que le conocimos lamentamos mucho su pérdida-le aseguró ella.

-En verdad me sorprendes a veces, Cristina-le dijo su marido alabando su buena memoria-. Conocí a su padre hace años, joven, y debo decir que tiene usted mucho en común con él.

-Terry, ¿por qué no nos habías dicho que eras el novio de Candy Whiton?-le reprochó su madre al castaño.

-Porque no había tenido oportunidad antes, mamá-le respondió él antes de dirigirse a su padre-. ¿En verdad conociste al padre de Candy?

-Por supuesto. En varias ocasiones recurrí a su bufet para pedirle asesoría legal. Era un brillante abogado, y no pongo en duda que su hijo sea igual-el Sr. Granderson se volvió hacia Alberto-. Su padre siempre se mostraba orgulloso de su familia. Aunque yo nunca conocí a sus hijos, hasta hoy, nunca puse en duda el talento que tendrían y el que su padre siempre alabó.

-Muchas gracias, Sr.-Al sonrió sintiendo la sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Es una grata sorpresa saber que Candy Whiton es tu novia, hijo-agregó la Sra. Granderson mirando contenta a la pareja-. Ahora entiendo por qué no querías socializar con otras jóvenes.

-Oigan, ya que hemos tocado un tema de conversación ameno, ¿por qué no nos sentamos en la misma mesa?-sugirió Gil rápidamente.

-Buena idea, Gilberto-lo apremió su padre-. Nos encantaría compartir la mesa con ustedes.

-Para nosotros será un placer, Sr.-aceptó Alberto en nombre de los dos.

-Y ya que nosotros vamos a socializar un poco, ¿por qué no invitas a bailar a Candy, hermano?

Aunque generalmente Terry se exasperaba por la forma en que su hermano Gil manejaba las cosas y las distorsionaba, por esa vez le agradeció la sugerencia.

-Tienes razón, Gil-se volvió hacia la rubia-. ¿Bailamos?

-Sí-Candy le tendió su mano y se dejó llevar a la pista de baile. Aunque habían otras parejas bailando a su alrededor la suave música del vals impidió que escucharan su conversación-. ¿Crees que estén bien sin nosotros?

-Seguro que sí-la atrajo hacia él para comenzar el baile-. Gil servirá de mediador si las cosas toman el rumbo equivocado. Siempre sabe cómo arreglar los momentos incómodos.

-En eso tienes razón-sonrió recordando cuando los había sorprendido en el cuarto de Terry.

-No sabía que tu padre fuera conocido aquí.

-Acostumbrábamos a venir muy poco-explicó la rubia sintiendo el ligero reproche por no habérselo dicho antes-. Antes te dije que mi padre era muy conocido como abogado, y que hizo mucho dinero, pero nunca se sintió atraído por los grupos elitistas.

-Y después de perderlo, tu hermano y tú prefirieron no venir más.

-No vimos razón para volver. Al se dedicó de llano a su carrera, y yo hice lo mismo-explicó con simplicidad-. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes. No supe cómo hacerlo.

-Te perdono-le sonrió con picardía-. Me parece irónico que mi padre conociera al tuyo.

-Quizás…si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, nos habríamos conocido por ellos-dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

-Puede ser. Pero como estamos hechos el uno para el otro, el destino se encargó de juntarnos de otra forma.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Porque si no es así, puedes "socializar" con otras chicas-Candy dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Había un par de jóvenes que la miraban con verdadera envidia-. Creo que en este lugar podrías encontrar varias candidatas.

-Llevo años "socializando" con ese tipo de mujeres-le aclaró él divertido-. Pero ninguna me ha impresionado tanto como tú.

-¿Impresionado?

-Se me ocurren varias cosas que me has hecho. Entre las muchas, que me has enamorado-la escuchó reír por lo bajo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, tú también me has enamorado a mí-admitió con picardía.

-¿Y si te pido que me lo demuestres?-le susurró deslizándose a su oreja, con toda intención de tentarla.

-¿A…ahora?

-Ahora, delante de todos-el nerviosismo en el rostro de ella lo movió a dejar de lado la picardía-. Dame un beso.

-¿Un beso…en los labios?

-Aja.

Con una sonrisa, vio como Candy suspiraba, cerraba los ojos y unía sus labios en un sencillo beso. De pronto se le antojó adentrarse en su boca y fue eso lo que lo impulsó a atraerla más hacia él y tomar el control del beso. Como siempre, el dulce sabor de su boca y el sumiso movimiento de su lengua aceleraron su pulso y su respiración. Aún con nerviosismo por besarse en un lugar tan público, Candy le dejó hacer, pero también se permitió ahogarse en las cálidas aguas del placer; por eso le sorprendió sentirse libre de su boca de pronto.

-¿Qué…?-justo cuando iba a protestar, sintió sus labios en la frente.

-Tal vez más tarde pueda pedirle a tu hermano que me deje fugarme contigo por el resto de la noche-le explicó él con una sonrisa-. Pero por ahora, dediquémonos a disfrutar del momento.

-De acuerdo-aceptó gustosa.

Candy recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Terry, y mientras él la envolvía con sus brazos, se dijo a si misma que nunca había sido tan feliz.

**Notas finales:** Holis a todas, chicas del FF. Antes que nada, nop, no están viendo una visión ni están soñando, realmente soy yo…y aunque se me cae la cara de vergüenza, aquí estoy de vuelta para enfrentar todos los tomatazos y sentencias de muerte que seguro me esperan… ¡y no las culpo! Yo estando en su lugar me habría decapitado cinco veces por no haber vuelto en UN AÑO Y SIETE MESES. Es HORRIBLE, lo sé, y no tengo perdón del creador por haberlas dejado en ascuas durante todo este tiempo…incluso cuando prometí que volvería pronto 0.o pero antes de avanzar a la horca, me concedo un último deseo y es para explicarles el por qué de mi ausencia (al menos les debo eso, ¿verdad?). Veamos por dónde empiezo…

Todo comenzó el año pasado, cuando entré al 4to año de la carrera y con eso asignaturas que se imparten sólo de forma "práctica", en otras palabras, fuera de la facultad. Y aunque tenía la preparación básica para defenderme, tuve que esforzarme mucho para acoplarme al ritmo de trabajo y tratar con el mundo real…Por mucho tiempo estuve así, hasta que comenzó éste año que me sentí de la patada por haberlas abandonado y quise hacer una nueva gracia: terminar esta historia para presentarla en la guerra de florida.

Desafortunadamente no pude cumplir con mi objetivo porque con todo el estrés de entregarla a tiempo la inspiración sólo me llegaba por ratos…y finalmente cuando llegó me di por vencida :( Pero como dicen por ahí: de todo lo malo, algo bueno queda…porque les informo que con la intención de terminar pronto la historia logré avanzar de un tirón tres, TRES capítulos completos, que pienso subirles en el período de tiempo de 3 semanas (sip, leyeron bien, uno por cada semana), en un intento de persuadirlas para que no me maten todavía sino que lo hagan después que termine la historia jejeje.

Así que, ¿qué dicen, chicas? ¿Le darían a esta pobre y poco ortodoxa escritora una oportunidad más? Sé que lo que por mucho tiempo se ausenta, poca falta termina haciendo, pero les confieso que ustedes si me han hecho mucha falta a mí, especialmente por todo el apoyo y los ánimos que me impulsaban a querer escribir cada vez mejor. Por eso, y aunque todavía quieran enviarme a la hoguera o convertirme en ensalada humana, pienso continuar escribiendo hasta darle a esta historia, y a ustedes mismas, el final feliz que se merece :D

Ya habiéndoles dado las explicaciones pertinentes (me extendí mucho, fueron 4 párrafos), paso a hablarles del cap. Si estuvo bonito, ¿verdad? Les confieso que yo no me cansó de los detalles románticos de Terry, no es como un caballero, ¡es como un príncipe! Y aunque quiero mucho a Gilberto, su hermano, estuve a punto de torturarlo por haber interrumpido una escena tan INTERESANTE, jajaja. ¿A poco no pensaron que el arroz ya se había cocido? Pues no, señoritas, todavía le falta algún tiempo en la olla, jejeje :P Sin embargo, no podemos matar a Gilberto todavía porque gracias a él la pecas conoció a sus suegros y supo la conexión que tuvo su papá con ellos. Irónico, ¿verdad? Casi nos hace pensar que hay una mano invisible que controla sus destinos…jejeje.

Por si les da curiosidad saber más acerca del instrumento que Terry le obsequió a su pecosa, he aquí algo de información: La Acrylic Style es una guitarra que, aunque parece de cristal, tiene un cuerpo acrílico, que le da un aspecto transparente, y en algunas ocasiones tiene luces y otros detalles en su interior. Para que la admiren con sus propios ojos, les comparto unos enlaces donde podrán ver y escuchar como suena la hermosa guitarra:

img244 . imageshack . us/img244/1906/pa140008hl8 . jpg (sin espacios)

www . youtube watch?v=kP5slwyhI (sin espacios)

Finalmente llego a la parte que más disfruto siempre: los agradecimientos. Para todas las chicas que aún me siguen, pese al tiempo y a mi larga ausencia, GRACIAS, por sus comentarios, por su apoyo e incluso por el simple hecho de leerme. Normalmente acostumbro a responder review por review, pero para evitar tardarme más, y sólo por esta vez, me limitaré a enviarles un agradecimiento general: Gema Grandchester, Karina, Wendy, Conny, Bloody-Rose-Sayo-Yuuki, Missy Lkristn, Elhyzha, Lala, Eli de Grandchester, Zora, Klaudya, Julie, Gema, Sagitario, Tatiana, Candyangelnr, Inuky, Lorenni, Mona, Lizzymoon, Anelis Grandchester, Mazy vampiro, Diana Carolina Herrera y Aseret, ¡Mil gracias por todos sus opiniones e incluso críticas! Les prometo que las leeré una por una y tomaré nota por si debo corregir o añadir algo que sea de su gusto ;)

**Avances del próximo cap:** Nuevas oportunidades para disfrutar de un noviazgo… ¿o para ponerlo a prueba? Un cambio de ambiente. ¡Susana regresa a la escena!

Antes de irme, debo rendir cuenta por mí otro fic también, el crossover "Amor, Deseo y Sangre". Tampoco tengo excusa que me justifique porque hace muchísimo que les debo la actualización…lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que no he logrado coincidir con mi amiga y compañera de escritura en este fic, Ruby-PknaPcosa, por lo que no puedo asegurarles cuándo exactamente volveré con un nuevo cap, pero sí puedo decirles que haré todo lo posible por ponerme en contacto con ella para resolver este contratiempo. Les estaré avisando por este medio a penas tenga noticias de ella.

Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, chicas. Nos estamos leyendo en una semanita ^-^


	20. El campamento de bandas

**El campamento de bandas**

El lunes por la mañana los estudiantes de todas las clases del último año en CAEMSA fueron reunidos en el amplio laboratorio de canto. Y aunque ninguno sabía por qué los habían citado a todos por igual, estaban seguros de que había un motivo de suficiente peso.

Cuando la sala se llenó y cada estudiante ocupó su lugar, los docentes subieron al escenario. El profesor Steckley hizo las veces de representante y tomó el micrófono para hablar. Su voz sonando por los altavoces fue la señal que esperaban todos para guardar silencio.

-Buenos días, jóvenes. Como ya habrán notado, el personal docente, acordó citarlos a todos esta mañana para ponerlos al tanto del evento que a todos nos concierne.

El hombre hizo una pausa breve antes de continuar hablando.

-Como muchos de ustedes ya sabrán, cada año se realiza una competencia musical que reúne a tres prestigiosas escuelas-los jóvenes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos-. El colegio de música Mcnally Smith, de Nueva Jersey. El conservatorio musical Robards, de Filadelfia. Y por supuesto nosotros, CAEMSA.

A pesar de que los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes, el maestro no se inmutó.

-En dicha competencia sólo pueden participar los estudiantes del último año. Es decir, ustedes, a quienes se les considera en la plena capacidad de representar a la academia por tener todos los atributos propios de un músico y, como es el caso, del individuo apto para pertenecer a una banda. Aclarado este punto, la Prof. Mongar nos ilustrara con los detalles pertinentes del evento.

El hombre le cedió el micrófono a la profesora y el lugar vacío en el escenario fue ocupado en cuestión de segundos.

-Buenos días, estudiantes. Sin perder más tiempo, voy a hablarles sobre el campamento de bandas. Como dijo el Prof. Steckley, es una competencia que reúne a tres institutos musicales que, a través de su talento y habilidad, determinaran quien de ellos es el mejor. Este evento tiene una duración de 5 semanas y tendrá lugar en Bear Mountain.

Al reconocer el territorio, muchos estudiantes expresaron su opinión. Algunos se mostraron emocionados, otros reticentes.

-El campamento en Bear Mountain es lo suficientemente amplio como para hospedar a los 3 institutos-añadió la docente como justificación del lugar-. A la competencia serán acompañados por el Prof. Steckley, quien se hará responsable por ustedes y se ocupará de hacerles cumplir el reglamento del evento. Por último, esta competencia dará inicio este próximo fin de semana, así que por los siguientes 5 días, cualquier evaluación programada queda cancelada, y en su lugar les daremos una breve preparación que les será de utilidad en el campamento.

Esa vez, todos los estudiantes se mostraron animados, aplaudiendo y gritando por la suspensión de exámenes.

-Dicho esto, podemos pasar a la acostumbrada ronda de preguntas.

Varias manos fueron alzadas, pero pregunta a pregunta fue hecha y aclarada.

-¿Qué nos pedirán para la competencia? ¿Dar una interpretación grupal?

-En el campamento les explicaran el programa de la competencia, pero deben tener en cuenta que, cualquier actividad que deban hacer, la harán de forma grupal.

-¿Qué hay de los instrumentos? ¿Cada instituto llevará los suyos propios?

-En el campamento contaran con los instrumentos que necesiten. Sin embargo, pueden llevar sus propios instrumentos si así lo desean.

-¿Quién será el jurado?

-El jurado estará formado por los organizadores de la competencia, para garantizar la imparcialidad.

-¿Tendremos que quedarnos todo un mes en Bear Mountain?

-Así es. Durante las próximas 5 semanas Bear Mountain será su hogar. Por supuesto, en el campamento les proveerán de todo lo que lleguen a necesitar, así que recuerden llevar sólo lo necesario a la hora de empacar.

-¿Cómo llegaremos allá?

-La academia ya ha dispuesto que viajen por tierra. El viernes en la mañana habrá 5 autobuses esperando por ustedes, uno para cada clase-los murmullos continuaron pero nadie más hizo preguntas-. Bien jóvenes, con esto concluimos nuestra reunión. Por ahora, repórtense en las aulas que les corresponden. Si tienen alguna otra duda, cualquiera de los profesores podrá aclarárselas.

Con esa orden los estudiantes se levantaron de sus lugares y fueron vaciando la sala entre un mar de conversaciones. Habían recibido una noticia que les daría de qué hablar por mucho tiempo.

* * *

En la mitad del día, justo a la hora del almuerzo, las conversaciones estudiantiles en CAEMSA giraban alrededor de la pronta competencia.

Candy le echó un vistazo rápido al comedor para comprobar ese hecho. Sonrió para sí misma mientras los ocupantes de la mesa más próxima a la suya, continuaban planeando las muchas aventuras que tendrían en el campamento. _"Cualquiera diría que en verdad iremos de excursionismo y no al campamento de bandas"_.

-¿Qué ocurre, Candy?-la voz de Ruby la regresó a la realidad- ¿Es que no tienes hambre?

-Prácticamente no has tocado tu sándwich de pavo-añadió Carola observando el plato de la rubia.

-No…quiero decir, por supuesto que tengo hambre-y para demostrarlo le dio un buen mordisco a su pan.

-Dios, nunca había visto tan lleno el comedor-la voz de Brandon, cerca de ellas, atrajo la atención de las tres chicas.

-Hola, Oscar-Ruby no perdió oportunidad para hacerse notar por el moreno- ¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotras? Tenemos espacio suficiente.

Carola y Candy intercambiaron una risita de complicidad mientras los dos muchachos se sentaban y compartían su mesa. Oscar se sentó junto a Ruby y Brandon entre Carola y Candy.

-Toda una noticia, ¿no? El comedor está así de lleno sólo porque todos decidieron aprovechar la hora del almuerzo para hablar del campamento. Ni siquiera nosotros pudimos encontrar una mesa vacía.

-Entonces considérense afortunados porque decidimos compartirla la mesa con ustedes-dijo Carola inyectándole el humor a la conversación.

-Espero que sean indulgentes y me cedan un espacio a mí también.

-Terry-la rubia fue la primera en sonreírle. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre cada vez que lo veía pronunciar su nombre.

-Indulgencia hay, lo que escasea es el espacio-contestó Ruby irónicamente.

-¡Ruby!-Candy saltó al instante a reprenderla, sin notar la risita burlona de su amiga.

-Ya, sólo estaba bromeando. Guarda tu espada, gladiadora, que no pretendía atacar a tu novio en serio.

Todos aprovecharon la broma riéndose a gusto mientras la rubia se sonrojaba, debatida entre la rabia y la vergüenza. Al final, Terry se sentó en el lugar vacío junto a Candy.

-Ya que todos entramos a la clase de esta mañana y estamos al tanto de las noticias, ¿por qué no hablamos un poco de eso?-sugirió Carola.

-Genial. Nada mejor que hablar del dichoso campamento-sin darse cuenta, Candy expresó su opinión en voz alta, incluso imprimiéndole el tono sarcástico a sus palabras.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No te agrada la idea?-Oscar fue el primero que se atrevió a replicarle.

-No es que no me agrade, es sólo que…todos actúan como si fuéramos de vacaciones, como si fuéramos expedicionistas que van a una selva misteriosa. Y realmente vamos a una competencia.

-Exacto, al campamento de bandas-corroboró Brandon-. Es más o menos lo mismo. El campamento de bandas es el equivalente a vacaciones para los estudiantes de música.

-Pero, ¿no se supone que vamos a competir, a esforzarnos por ganar y a trabajar por eso?

-Sí, Candy, pero eso es sólo una parte del campamento-le contestó Terry-. La mitad del campamento es la competencia, pero la otra es la diversión-al ver que ella le miraba sin entenderle, añadió-. ¿Nunca has oído hablar de la competencia musical, del campamento de bandas?

-Sólo que es una competencia anual en la que CAEMSA participa, y que al grupo ganador lo condecoran como la mejor banda del año.

-Entonces te dieron un resumen muy limitado. El campamento de bandas en Bear Mountain es excelente-opinó Oscar.

-Hay que hacer una presentación musical al final, y el grupo que lo haga mejor gana. Pero lo mejor no es esa presentación, sino todas las actividades del campamento, como los juegos competitivos-explicó Brandon.

-Además de todo lo que aprenderemos como músicos-Carola también compartió su opinión-. He oído que tienen dos escenarios, uno para las presentaciones oficiales y otro para el disfrute recreacional de los campistas.

-El campamento es memorable, en eso concuerdo con ustedes-dijo Ruby-. Pero el ganar en esta única oportunidad que tenemos también lo sería.

-Tendremos que esforzarnos mucho si queremos ganar-Carola sonrió con pena-. Por lo que sé, el conservatorio Robards ha sido el ganador durante los últimos 3 años.

-Olvídalo. Son buenos, lo reconozco, pero este año no ganaran-les aseguró Brandon.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le preguntó Candy con interés- ¿Tuviste un sueño revelador, o algo así?

-Con sueño o sin sueño revelador se puede saber eso. Robards no ganará este año porque iremos nosotros-le contestó el rubio con presunción.

-Si han ganado los últimos 3 años ha sido porque nosotros no hemos participado antes-dijo Terry con arrogancia-. Ahora que iremos, no sólo ganaremos la competencia, sino que los avergonzaremos tanto que desistirán de participar en otra oportunidad.

-Decirlo es muy sencillo, hacerlo es otra cosa-comentó Oscar.

-Por favor, amigo. Todos sabemos que somos una de las mejores generaciones de la academia-Brandon intentó persuadirlo-. Deberías mostrarte más optimista.

-Yo sólo digo que no todos los del último año somos tan buenos. Y, lamentablemente, todos los del último año iremos al campamento.

-Tendremos que ayudarnos unos a otros-añadió Ruby-. Después de todo, también es parte de la competencia el trabajo en equipo.

-Supongo que tienes razón-asintió el moreno dándole la razón a su novia.

Así terminaron su almuerzo, hablando del campamento y de los puntos que estaban a su favor para ganar. Sin embargo, Candy se abstrajo de la conversación sin notarlo. En su mente estaba rondando una idea poco agradable.

-Estás muy callada-le escuchó decir a Terry en voz baja, para que sólo le oyese ella.

-Estaba pensando sobre el trabajo en equipo…no sé si resulte-le confesó manteniendo el tono bajo.

-¿Lo dices por alguien en particular?

-No por una persona, sino por…ciertas personas-Candy evitó decir el nombre que estaba inquietando a su mente. Tal vez si no lo pronunciaba, Susana dejaría de ser un problema para ella.

-Hay un lado positivo. No irás sola al campamento-Terry se limitó a sonar optimista, sin hacer mención de lo que, ya sabía, inquietaba a la rubia-. Y como yo estaré también, puedo actuar como tu caballero valiente siempre que me necesites.

-Lo sé-le contestó con una sonrisa. _"Siempre que me mira así, mis preocupaciones se disipan"_, se dijo a si misma en su interior. En aquel momento sentía tantas ganas de besarlo que tuvo que desviar la mirada, a sabiendas de que él vería su deseo reflejado en sus ojos.

Pero Terry, ya más conocedor de sus gestos, decidió no darle tregua. Se inclinó hacia su oído y le murmuró con toda la intención de hacerla sonrojar:

-Pensé que las demostraciones públicas de afecto ya no eran un problema entre nosotros…

Le había costado un poco lograr que Candy se relajara cada vez que la besaba frente a los demás, especialmente cuando se atrevía a robarle un beso de improvisto, pero había disfrutado cada uno de sus sonrojos y sus tímidas respuestas.

-No lo son…pero cuando hay tanta gente…-intentó apartarse un poco de su lado. El calor de su aliento sobre su oído comenzaba a afectarla, y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar…no delante de sus amigos.

-Hace como una semana me besaste delante de la crema y nata de la sociedad neoyorquina…-le recordó decidido a provocarla.

-Hace como una semana no estaban frente a nosotros nuestros amigos ni la mitad de la academia.

-Esta mañana, me besaste en el estacionamiento, frente a la academia.

-No, fuiste tú quien me besó.

-Y fuiste tú quien me correspondió-añadió él mordazmente-. De hecho, recuerdo que estabas tan ocupada correspondiéndome que no parecías ni recordar que estábamos retrasados 10 minutos.

-Es por tu culpa-le dijo con reproche-, tú haces que me olvide de todo.

Aquello se le estaba haciendo una costumbre, ¡y era exasperante! De alguna forma Terry siempre conseguía meterla en una conversación como esa, con la intención de echarle en cara las reacciones que tenía cuando estaba con él, las reacciones que demostraban cuanto poder tenía él sobre ella. ¡Y no había forma de escapar! Porque el muy truhán siempre conseguía sacar el tema en el momento más inoportuno, como aquel, frente a sus amigos, haciéndole imposible defenderse como quería.

-Si es así, ¿por qué no te olvidas de todo y me besas ahora? Y no te atrevas a negarme que eso quieres, porque tus ojos te delatan.

-No se puede tener todo lo que se quiere-contestó desviando la mirada, molesta porque el pudiera descubrir tan fácilmente sus emociones.

-No cuando te empeñas en negártelo, chica pecosa…

-¿Es un secreto de estado, o simplemente están hablando mal de nosotros?-preguntó Brandon con toda la intención de obtener una explicación para su conversación en voz baja.

-Lo confieso. Le estaba diciendo a Candy que no eres tan bueno con la guitarra acústica y que le estás mintiendo a Ruby-la respuesta de Terry no se hizo esperar.

_"¡Mentiroso! Estabas acosándome de nuevo con la intención de provocarme… ¿Y cómo te has enterado de qué estaban hablando ellos si estabas hablando conmigo?"_, se preguntó la rubia molesta. No entendía cómo había podido saber el tema de conversación de sus amigos, cuando ella misma apenas y recordaba la conversación que mantenían antes de el le hablase al oído.

-Mira quien lo dice. Porque, que yo recuerde, tú no eres precisamente un prodigio de la guitarra acústica, ¿o sí?

Terry y Brandon se enfocaron en una conversación llena de réplicas, lo que hizo el ambiente más ligero. Y aunque sus amigos reían por los reproches de los dos, Candy sonreía por haber conseguido salir viva de su conversación con Terry.

Mirando una vez más al castaño, no pudo evitar admitirlo ante su conciencia: _"Por muy exasperante que sea, no puedo evitar quererlo tanto"_. Con eso en mente, y la promesa que le hizo Terry de estar a su lado para cuidarla, sus dudas sobre el campamento se desvanecieron por completo.

* * *

-¿No te gustó la avena, Candy?-le ofreció Silvina a la rubia en un intento por hacerle poner más atención a su comida.

-No…digo, por supuesto que me gustó, Sra. Silvina-al ponerle atención a su comida, Candy descubrió que era la única en la mesa con más de medio plato lleno.

-No la presiones, Silvina. Seguro comió mucho en el almuerzo-sugirió Gerard intentando ayudar a la chica.

-Eso, o es que hay algo que la está inquietando-agregó Alberto con toda la intención de sacarle algo de información a su hermana.

Tal vez él mismo no fuera un experto en el comportamiento de las mujeres, pero sabía reconocer cuando su hermana estada absorta, y en aquella ocasión lo estaba.

-De hecho…hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarles-confesó la rubia. Abandonó su tarea de revolver la comida en su plato y se animó mentalmente a continuar-. Creo que me ausentaré de casa…durante un tiempo.

-¿Te ausentarás de la casa?-inquirió Silvina mirándola incrédula-. ¿Por qué?

-Sí. Debo irme por un tiempo…tengo un compromiso que cumplir con…

-¿Con ese muchacho Grandchester?

Pese a que Gerard y Silvina eran empleados en la casa de los Whiton, ambos sentían una gran lealtad y afecto por Alberto y Candy. Si bien ya no trabajarían para el Sr. y la Sra. Whiton, ambos se negaron a abandonar a los jóvenes cuando murieron sus jefes directos. En cambio, continuaron ocupándose de sus labores, intentando ayudar a los Whiton, y el resultado que habían obtenido era un lazo fuerte de afecto que los impulsaba a hacer las veces de padres para ellos.

-Srita. Candy, tal vez ni Silvina ni yo somos los más indicados para hablarle del tema, pero el que una Srita. como usted deje su hogar por irse con un muchacho así sin más…no ha de ser muy bien visto.

-Es inútil que le digas eso, Gerard-lo frenó el rubio-. Es obvio que Candy no se detendría por eso. Si no le importa qué dirá su hermano mayor, mucho menos lo que piensen los demás, ¿no?

-¡Al, no es lo que tú crees!-se apresuró a aclarar ella- No voy a fugarme con Terry, voy al campamento de bandas en Bear Mountain, por la competencia anual en la que participa CAEMSA.

-¿Campamento de bandas?

-¿En Bear Mountain?

-Y como participa CAEMSA, Terry también irá, ¿verdad?-Alberto, a diferencia de Silvana y Gerard, se mostró más elocuente que preocupado.

-Sí, es un campamento de bandas en Bear Mountain, donde participan 2 institutos más aparte de CAEMSA. Y sí, Terry también irá, pero Ruby, Carola y todos los otros que van en el último año también-Candy procuró no titubear mientras contestaba a sus preguntas. Lo último que deseaba era que pensaran que estaba mintiendo.

-Vaya. Entonces, siendo así, es diferente la situación-Silvina se mostró aliviada ante sus palabras. Gerard también relajó su semblante.

-No exactamente-el rubio se mostró más serio-. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en que tal vez yo no esté de acuerdo en que vayas a ese campamento?

-Pero Al…

-Déjame terminar, Candy, por favor-la silenció el muchacho con su tono más severo-. Sé perfectamente que ya eres mayor de edad, pero ambos compartimos esta casa. Yo soy tu hermano mayor, y por eso es que aunque me pese, te digo que no veo con buenos ojos el que vayas a ese campamento con tu novio.

-Al…-la rubia se quedó atónita. Su hermano nunca había sido tan severo con ella.

-Lo siento, hermana, pero no. No lo acepto-cuando el rostro de la chica reflejó la incredulidad total, Alberto dejó de fingir y se permitió reírse a gusto.

-Al, no entiendo. Yo…-la rubia no podía comprender como su hermano había pasado de la total seriedad a la risa despreocupada.

-Estaba bromeando-aclaró el muchacho tanto para ella como para Silvina y Gerard que parecieron entenderle más pronto-. Nunca te impediría ir a ese campamento, Candy. Entiendo perfectamente que es parte de tu carrera.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa con…Terry? Digo, ¿no te preocupa que él vaya también?

-Todo lo contrario. Me hace sentirme más tranquilo. Sé que Terry te quiere realmente y que si va contigo te cuidará como lo haría yo.

Tras pasar la preocupación y la sorpresa, la rubia comprendió la broma de su hermano.

-No vuelvas a hacerme eso, Al. En verdad creí que ibas a prohibirme ir al campamento.

-Para nada, hermanita. En todo caso, ya eres mayor de edad y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. Yo sólo puedo aconsejarte y ofrecerte mi apoyo.

-En realidad, ahora mismo me vendría bien un poco de apoyo. Especialmente para escoger qué llevaré-la rubia intentó aligerar el ambiente con un poco de humor.

-En ese caso, cuenta conmigo-se ofreció Silvina.

-Puede que Gerard y yo no seamos tan eficientes como Silvina organizando una maleta, pero también puedes contar con nosotros.

-Gracias-Candy sonrió sintiéndose conmovida-. En verdad no encontraría una familia mejor que ustedes. No sé cómo voy a soportar no verlos durante las 5 semanas que durará la competencia.

-Siempre podemos hablar por el teléfono, hermana. Además, como estás tan enamorada, no creo que vayas a estar pensando en nosotros si Terry va también, ¿verdad?

La rubia sabía que Al le estaba tomando el pelo, y que esa bromita la exponía en frente de Gerard y Silvina que no se resistieron a la risa. Pero en ese momento, se sintió tan animada que no le importó unirse a sus risas también.

* * *

Después de una ardua semana de prácticas y mucha dedicación, los estudiantes del último año de CAEMSA vieron llegar la mañana del viernes, y tal cual les fue informado, llegaron por ellos 5 autobuses, uno para cada clase. Antes de salir, el Prof. Steckley se dirigió a ellos recordándoles la normativa que debían cumplir como grupo y dándoles algunos detalles de lo que sería su primer día en el campamento.

Y aunque los estudiantes se esforzaron en ponerle atención era obvio que sus mentes no estaban allí precisamente. Todos estaban entusiasmados por descubrir lo que les depararía el campamento y la competencia en general.

Al final, iniciaron el viaje entre gritos de ánimo y cantos en coro. Aunque el trayecto no era mayor de unos 50 Km. todos disfrutaron el recorrido. Y a diferencia de muchas chicas que parecían horrorizadas al adentrarse más en la vasta vegetación, Candy exhibía su mejor sonrisa.

-Pensé que no te emocionaba la idea del campamento-una voz a su lado la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Nunca dije que no me emocionaba, sólo que debíamos tomarlo con más seriedad-la rubia no dudó en replicarle a Terry. Algo en esas discusiones le atraía tanto que no podía evitar caer en ellas-. Pero esto…es fascinante.

-¿Fascinante?

-¿No te parece? Primero el río Hudson, luego la montaña y esto-señaló la inmensa arbolada que se levantaba a cada lado del camino.

-Pensé que te asustarías con eso de estar entre la naturaleza y acampar en la intemperie.

-¿Bromeas? A mí me encantan los árboles y el aire fresco del campo. De hecho de niña…

-¿Qué?-a Terry no se le pasó por alto que el semblante de la rubia se volvió neutro- ¿Cuándo eras niña qué?

-De niña siempre le pedía a mi papá que nos llevara a un campamento, con fogata y todo eso. Pero lo más cercano que tuvimos a un campamento fue aquella vez que dormimos en tiendas de campaña en el patio de la casa.

Terry vio a la rubia sonreír de nuevo y supo que su dolor inicial había pasado. Sabía que era inevitable que sintiera nostalgia por sus padres, pero si iba a recordarlos era mejor que lo hiciera a través de los buenos momentos.

-A mi papá también le gustaba la naturaleza pero decía que era mejor no exponerse tanto a ella. Al y yo en cambio nos sentíamos más atraídos por ella.

-Pues me parece que ésta es una gran oportunidad para que cumplas tu sueño de ir a un campamento, ¿no?

-Más o menos. Recuerda que sólo vinimos por la competencia.

-Sin embargo, eso no nos impide aprovechar la oportunidad-insistió él-. De hecho, creo que puedo hacerte una promesa.

-¿Y qué promesa podría ser esa?-Candy intentó mostrarse desinteresada pero la ansiedad por conocer su respuesta se leía en el tono de su voz.

-La promesa de que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que tengas el mejor campamento de tu vida.

-No hace falta, Terry-logró articular después de reírse un poco-. Sé que será divertido por la competencia. Y además, disfrutarlo contigo lo hará el doble de bueno.

-Ah, pero no sólo vamos a disfrutar de las actividades diurnas. Bien podremos crear nuestra propia diversión por las noches.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Candy se sintió más intrigada cuando sólo recibió una mirada maliciosa en respuesta _"Típica mirada del que planea una travesura"_, se dijo mentalmente. Pero aunque en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera esperado hasta que él mismo se animara a darle una respuesta, esa vez ella misma le haría decírsela. Justo abrió la boca para exigirle una explicación…pero el destino pareció no ponerse de su parte.

-¿Se dieron cuenta de que ya casi llegamos? Es increíble que ya haya pasado una hora-Brandon interrumpió su conversación de improviso.

-Probablemente nos hayamos tardado porque el conductor no consideró la idea de ir a una velocidad muy alta-sugirió el castaño.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos tomando nuestras cosas ya?-sin esperar respuesta Ruby ubicó su mochila para tenerla a la mano- Así cuando lleguemos sólo tendremos que bajar del autobús.

-Estoy emocionada por saber cómo será la bienvenida-dijo Carola animada-. Ya quiero ver el escenario donde nos recibirán.

-Pues no tendrás que esperar más, porque ya llegamos-la presencia de Alex hubiese alertado a Terry…si todos no se hubieran girado hacia el frente para comprobar que tenía razón.

-¡Llegamos!

Entre una algarabía de emoción todos comenzaron a tomar su equipaje y sus cosas. Para cuando el autobús se detuvo bajaron con muy poco orden. El Prof. Steckley no dudó en hacérselos notar cuando todas las clases se reunieron de nuevo.

-A partir de ahora, tendremos que apegarnos a las normas del campamento. No lo olviden, jóvenes-la voz del maestro pasó a un segundo plano cuando se percataron de que a unos metros de distancia estaban los otros dos institutos también.

-El conservatorio de Robards-Oscar fue el primero en reconocer a uno de los grupos.

-Y también el colegio Mcnally Smith-Brandon los miró con arrogancia-. Parece que todos llegamos a la hora justa.

-Buenos días a todos, estudiantes-un hombre de mediana edad se apersonó delante de ellos con un altoparlante para hacerse escuchar por todos-. Ahora que todos están presentes, tomen sus cosas sin perder tiempo. Sus maestros a cargo les indicaran donde pueden dejarlas por el momento. Luego todos apersónense por favor en el anfiteatro.

-¿Anfiteatro? ¿Tienen un anfiteatro?

-En un momento lo verán-les aseguró el Prof. Steckley-. Ahora todos sígame.

Dándoles una última mirada a los otros grupos, los estudiantes de CAEMSA emprendieron su marcha. Tuvieron que caminar un tramo algo largo hasta dar con 3 edificios bastante grandes.

-Buenos días-una mujer salió a su encuentro-. Sean bienvenidos al mirador Logde. Para CAEMSA se ha dispuesto el edificio A.

-¿Mirador Logde?-uno de los jóvenes se animó a preguntar.

-Es el nombre de los edificios, aunque cada uno está designado por una letra. A ustedes les corresponde usar el A-aclaró la mujer-. Se llama el mirador Logde porque permite a sus ocupantes tener una vista de toda la montaña. Más tarde podrán corroborarlo ustedes mismos. Por ahora dejen su equipaje en la planta baja. Se les espera en el anfiteatro para darles la bienvenida oficial.

Mientras el Prof. Steckley agradecía a la mujer por la información ellos entraron al edificio y dejaron sus cosas. En menos de 15 minutos estaban siendo conducidos por el maestro hasta el anfiteatro del campamento. Al igual que ellos, los otros equipos se ubicaron en grupo en sus asientos.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡de verdad tienen un anfiteatro!-exclamó Carola emocionada.

-Si, es estupendo. ¿Crees que nos hagan luchar a muerte como a los gladiadores?-Alex se sentó junto a ella e intentó inyectarle un poco de humor al momento.

-¿Vas a ofrecerte a ser el primero en combatir si nos obligan, Waymon?-el castaño no pudo evitar ser sarcástico con el rubio. Aunque ahora parecía estar interesado en Carola, no podía olvidar que antes intentó conquistar a Candy.

-Terry, no le hables así-la rubia no tardó en reprocharle aunque en voz baja-. Recuerda que somos un equipo y no debemos pelear entre nosotros sino apoyarnos.

-Seguro. Le daré el apoyo que necesita para entender que debe mantener su distancia conmigo…y con todo lo que es mío-le replicó igualmente en voz baja.

-Alex también es mi amigo, Terry.

-Sí, pero tú eres mi novia, Por lo tanto espero un mínimo de respeto. Y no se me olvida que antes intentó conquistarte.

-Alex nunca hizo algo así. Además, él está enamorado de Carola, ¿no lo ves?

Terry deslizó su mirada hasta el rubio, y en efecto, estaba junto a la chica, sonriendo y diciéndole algo al oído, como si fueran una pareja. Pero, ¿realmente lo eran? Y si era así, ¿cómo es que él no lo había notado? _"¿Será porque estás tan loco por Candy que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella?"_, su lado razonable hizo acto de presencia haciéndole reconocer lo obvio.

-Está bien, le daré una oportunidad-aceptó el castaño con reticencia. Luego se inclinó hacia el oído de la rubia-. Pero si sus atenciones para contigo no son las de un "amigo", no dudaré en ponerlo en su lugar.

-Bueno, al menos es algo-dijo ella resignada-. Aunque no creo que necesites "ponerlo en su lugar". Ya luego me darás la razón-agregó mientras Terry ponía los ojos en blanco en clara señal de fastidio.

-Muy buenos días a todos-el hombre que antes los había recibido se apersonó en el centro del anfiteatro-. Mi nombre es Theodore Ross, y como director, tengo el placer de darles la bienvenida al campamento musical de Bear Mountain -hizo una pausa mientras que todos aplaudían emocionados-. Durante las próximas 5 semanas, este será su hogar, así que los coordinadores nos ocuparemos de proporcionarles lo que necesiten para sentirse a gustos.

La misma mujer que los ubicara en el mirador Logde hizo acto de presencia en el centro del anfiteatro, junto con otra mujer vestida enteramente de blanco, y 2 hombres más.

-Permítanme presentarles a los guías de grupo. La señorita Emma, el señor Marcus, y el señor Charles. Ellos que se encargaron de ubicarlos en cada uno de nuestros edificios, serán sus guías y consejeros respectivamente. Así que si en el futuro desean una orientación pueden acudir a ellos para tenerla. También serán ellos los que se encargaran de hacerles cumplir la normativa del campamento y de imponer la disciplina en el caso que sea necesario.

El hombre continuó hablando por unos minutos más, y en tiempo record les había explicado a la brevedad las reglas básicas del campamento, así como de las reprensiones que tendrían de no acatarlas.

-Por supuesto no todos son deberes para ustedes, también tienen derechos y uno de ellos será el de hacer uso de todas las instalaciones del campamento, según lo indique nuestro programa. También me complace decirles que, no sólo contaremos con el apoyo de nuestros guías, sino igual con el de la enfermera Sandy-la mujer de blanco dio un paso al frente para asumir su posición-. Como ya notaran, en Bear Mountain contamos con todo lo necesario para desarrollar una competencia amena y divertida. De cualquier manera, toda duda o sugerencia bien puede llegar a nosotros a través de sus maestros encargados que también estarán presentes durante su estancia.

El hombre hizo una pausa mientras los estudiantes aplaudían a cada profesor que los representaban.

-Dicho esto, puedo informarles de nuestro programa para la competencia. Aún cuando todos son estudiantes de música, deben saber que en Bear Mountain no sólo tomamos sus habilidades musicales en cuenta, sino también la destreza que puedan tener como equipo en cada prueba que deban afrontar.

Los grupos se miraron unos a otros sintiendo en el ambiente la competitividad entre ellos.

-La competencia estará compuesta básicamente por una serie de actividades, principalmente deportivas, en las que podrán acumular puntos para su equipo si resultan ser los ganadores. Al final, deberán hacer una presentación musical grupal, y el equipo que haya acumulado más puntos para ese entonces podrá decidir el orden de participación de cada grupo. Por supuesto para ganar, deberán hacer un buen trabajo de equipo, algo que sólo lograran si se organizan bien

Los murmullos le hicieron hacer una pausa más antes de continuar con su discurso.

-Por eso, les pedimos a cada equipo que escoja a 2 líderes, uno femenino y otro masculino. La forma en que los escojan ya queda de su parte, pero recuerden que las personas que elijan serán las encargadas de organizarlos y responder por ustedes como grupo. Para hacer esa elección les daremos un plazo de 3 días, contando a partir de hoy. Así que para el lunes cada grupo deberá tener 2 líderes, porque para entonces comenzaremos con la competencia. En tanto, pueden disfrutar del campamento y todas las instalaciones, recordando siempre cumplir con la normativa impuesta.

Aunque las últimas palabras del director indicaban cautela, todos los jóvenes se mostraron animados por la promesa de tener el fin de semana para ellos mismos.

-Sin más que decir, les pedimos que disfruten de esta presentación de bienvenida.

Apenas hubo terminado de hablar, una orquesta con toda clase de instrumentos se presentó en el centro del anfiteatro e inició una melodía muy movida.

La reacción de los jóvenes no se hizo esperar, y todos se pusieron de pie para aplaudir y gritar a la orquesta. Absortos con la emoción del momento, ni Terry ni Candy se percataron de que eran observados por unos ojos azules a muy poca distancia de ellos.

-Es inevitable reconocerlo Hacen una bonita pareja-comentó su amiga con disgusto-. Seguro que hasta los escogen como líderes de CAEMSA.

-¿Qué dices?-Susana se volvió enojada hacia la chica junto a ella- ¿Insinúas que la elegirán como líder de CAEMSA, a ella?

-Las dos sabemos que en la academia, cuando hay que escoger a un líder, siempre se hace una votación en grupo. Y como esta vez necesitamos 2 líderes, es obvio que van a hacer votar a los chicos para que escojan al suyo, al igual que a nosotras nos harán escoger a la nuestra.

-Sobre mi cadáver será escogida esa melindrosa. No logrará tener el apoyo de todas-le aseguró con desprecio.

-No lo sé, Susy. Ella se ha ganado el respeto de muchos desde que es la novia de Terry-la rubia le lanzó una mirada asesina que la hizo retroceder-. Tienes que reconocer que se ha hecho muy popular desde entonces.

-Pues yo haré que su popularidad se vaya a la basura. Además de que aprovecharé la oportunidad para recuperar a Terry.

-¿Y cómo lo harás? Ellos siempre están juntos ahora.

-Terry será escogido líder, con toda seguridad. Siendo así, haré que me escojan a mí como líder de las chicas. De esa forma tendremos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos, planeando y organizando al equipo, y entonces me haré cargo de que Terry abra los ojos y vea que aún me ama, y que Candy no es más que una entrometida bruja.

-Pero… ¿cómo harás que te escojan, Susy? Porque aunque nos desagrade, hay que reconocer que la tal Candy es muy buena cantando y bailando, y eso le dará puntos delante de todas.

-Tal vez. Pero yo sé cuál es su debilidad, y si uso eso en el escenario, créeme que ella jamás será escogida.

-Está bien, te creo. ¿Cuál es esa debilidad con la que vas a hacerla caer?

-Ah no, Marcela. Tendrás que esperar para saberlo. Pero descuida. No pasará mucho tiempo para que nos reunamos a votar por los líderes de CAEMSA-la rubia le dedicó una mirada más a la pareja, pero esa vez se concentró en la rubia, mientras permitía que sus ojos destilaran todo el odio que sentía por ella-. Candy Whiton, prepárate para el fin de tu tiempo con Terry, porque el fin de tu reinado comenzará mañana a primera hora del día.

**Notas finales:** ¡Holis, amigas! Sé que me retardé un poquitín en actualizar (vale, fue un día), pero ¡heme aquí! Les cuento que me tardé esta vez por la jornada electoral en la que participó mi país (Venezuela) este fin de semana y que nos dejó agotados a más de uno y en más de un sentido…PERO EN FIN lo importante es que pude volver a darles su medicina a todas, jejeje. ¿Qué les pareció este cap? A mí particularmente me costó escribirlo (lo veía todo en mi mente, pero se me hizo difícil plasmarlo), aunque igual lo disfruté :P No dejan de fascinarme las propuestas que le hace Terry a su pecosa, eso de la diversión nocturna promete (ñaca xD), y su nuevo ánimo posesivo puede molestar a la pecas pero a mí…suspiro…Por cierto, sé que a muchas no les gusta que vuelva a mencionar a Susana, pero créanme todo lo malo tiene su lado bueno también jajaja.

Antes de empezar a responder a sus reviews uno por uno, quiero que sepan que me sentí feliz como nunca cuando los leí todos, ¡esto era lo que me faltaba para inspirarme! Su opinión, sus críticas, su apoyo como lectoras es justo lo que necesito ahora, amigas. Así que sin más, paso a contestarles todito…

Luna, me emocioné mucho por saber que este fue una de las 1ras historias para ti, y te prometo que mientras el creador me lo permita, seguiré escribiéndolo ;-)

Denisse Grandchester, ¡me dejas boquiabierta! ¿En serio fue esta historia la que te animó a leer en el FF? Pues eso es un gran honor para mí, amiga, ¡Que padre! Espero que con este cap puedas seguir disfrutando del Terry que tanto te gusta.

Tatiana, tienes toda la razón, y la verdad es que mientras pueda prometo no abandonar el fic…pase lo pase, no lo dejaré inconcluso ni decepcionaré a mis lectoras.

Giomar, de verás siento haberme ausentado tanto, pero te prometo que mientras pueda seguiré regresando y no abandonaré el fic mientras tenga seguidoras como tú.

¡Yelitza! Nada que agradecer amiga, soy yo quien debo agradecer por su enorme paciencia y por aún seguirme pese a mi larga ausencia, jajaja. Y por Susana no te mortifiques amix, todo tiene su justa explicación, lo prometo.

Marita, gracias por compartir conmigo tu opinión, espero que este cap te haya sacado una sonrisa al menos.

Vallerk , gracias por darme tu opi del fic, y pues prometo no dejarte muy picada por mucho tiempo, y de hacerlo prometo recompensarte por ello, jejeje.

¡Delyblue! Amiga claro que te recuerdo, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Jajaja. La que debe agradecer soy yo amix, porque aún me acepten de regreso pese a mi ausencia, y pues prometo recompensarlas por darme un voto de confianza más :D

Mazziel, o ¿prefieres Mazzy? Ay me encanta ese sobrenombre, jejeje. Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Karlina alias Gakarosi, jajaja, tú puedes llamarme como prefieras :P Me alegra saber que estás contenta con la forma en que he ido desarrollando el fic, y que el dato de la acrylic stile te haya gustado tanto como a mí (suspiro). De verás gracias por esa crítica tan bonita, me siento contenta de saber que te gusta mi trabajo y pues con gusto le seguiré. Por el crosover no puedo responder aún porque apenas hace una semanita me reencontré con mi amiga y compañera escritora y pues estamos negociando el siguiente cap, jejeje, pero estaré informándote por aquí de ello.

¡Gema Grandchester! Yo no puedo creer que aún me quieras de vuelta, jejeje, de hecho me siento feliz por saber que me reciben sin lanzarme tomates por mi ausencia (buen, aún no lo han hecho, jejeje), y prometo recompensarlas por esta linda bienvenida que me están haciendo. Y por Susana, tranquila, para ella tengo buenos planes (ñaca). xD

¡Conny! ¡Amiga, que gusto leerte! ¿Ya te había dicho que me encantan siempre tus reviews? Jajaja es que por loco que suena me dan ideas…y la inspiración y motivación es algo que toda escritora debe valorar, jejeje. Gracias por aceptarme de regreso, siempre pensé que saldría hecha una ensalada humana de tanto tomate que me arrojarían, jajaja :P Te diré que a Gil lo castigué..no saldrá más en la historia por una temporada (imagínate, interrumpió lo que más queríamos leer, jajaja); por lo de sus papás yo pienso igual que tú y me mantengo optimista (esperemos no equivocarnos, jajaja); qué bueno que te gustó lo de la guitarra, ese detalle yo lo amé. Y pos haré todo para mantener mi promesa, el recompensarlas a ustedes valdrá la pena.

Luz Rico, ¡me dejas sorprendida! ¿Hasta las 5AM? Wow, pues me hace sentir orgullosa el saber que logré engancharte, jejeje, y pos ahora a escribir mucho para mantenerte así, ¿verdad? :P De verás gracias por tus palabras tan lindas, y estás en lo cierto, muchas autoras logran reencarnar el gran amor entre Terry y su pecas de una forma tan bonita que hasta inspira…No estoy segura de que pueda compararme con algunas bellas y legendarias historias que he leído aquí pero prometo seguirme esforzando para mejorar y darles justo lo que más les guste.

Gema, ¡gracias por ese voto de confianza amiga! Prometo hacer de todo para no defraudarte jejeje. Yo también amo a este Terry, siempre pienso por qué no es de carne y hueso, jejeje, pero mientras lo leo y lo escribo siento que vivo todo en el lugar de la pecosa, jajaja.

Ara, muchísimas gracias por tan bonitas palabras y además por hacerme llegar tu opinión, prometo seguir poniendo todo de mí para no decepcionarte ;-)

¡Elhyzha! Yo también muy feliz por leer tu opi de nuevo, y pues ansiosa por complacerte y detallarte con todos los puntitos paso a paso la relación de Terry y su pecosa, jejeje. Ya me irás diciendo cómo te va pareciendo :P

Annilina, ¡que bárbaro, una semana! Jajaja pero eso me deja saber que logré engancharte y así te doy la bienvenida a esta linda historia. Prometo estar atenta a tu opi para saber qué te parece cada actualización ;-)

Klaudya, ¡gracias por absolverme! Y pues prometo que para enmendarme me pondré a trabajar mucho para seguir complaciendo a todas mis lectoras (obvio, tú incluida, jejeje). Por cierto, es un honor saber que éste fic fue el 1ro para ti en el FF…me das más ánimos para terminarlo, jejeje.

Diana, no importa si vas llegando, seas bienvenida a mi loca historia, jejeje. Al principio sí creo que se me pasó la mano porque pinté un Terry muy malo y una pecas muy conformista :/ pero como dicen por ahí, "los días difíciles son los que nos hacen llegar a los días preciosos", y pienso que ahora estamos por los días preciosos, verdad? Jejeje. Me alegra que te guste la forma en que pinto c/personaje, c/situación y pues he de decirte que estás en lo cierto, no todo será color rosa, pero si puedo prometer que todo tendrá su justa razón y explicación e intentaré no alargar innecesariamente ninguna fea emoción. Y lo de la pregunta, he de confesar que las frases que se enviaron nuestra parejita querida son parte de una conversación cotidiana de una pareja de novios que conocí y que realmente fue inspiradora para mí en su momento. Me alegra que te hayan gustado como a mí.

¡Kinomotocandy! Gracias por soportar la espera, y aún más por recibirme de vuelta, prometo recompensarte por ello y seguir trabajando para continuar complaciendo a tu venita romántica, jejeje.

Betty, me disculpo una vez más por la larga ausencia (sé personalmente lo feo que es colgarte de una historia y nunca más ver una ansiada actualización), pero puedo prometerte que mientras el Creador me lo permita, no dejaré inconclusa esta historia y me esforzaré al máximo para darles a todas mis lectoras (tú incluida) el final que tanto se merecen jejeje.

**Avances del próximo cap:** La intervención de Susana no se hace esperar. La confianza de la pecosa se tambalea. Pero el plan de la ex resentida… ¿lleva a otro nivel la relación de Terry y Candy?

Como siempre, si quieren darme su opinión, crítica o recomendación pueden hacerlo con un review :-D ¡Hasta una semanita, chicas!


	21. Dudas

**Dudas**

El sábado por la mañana los estudiantes de CAEMSA no lucían muy contentos. El día anterior, tal cual lo habían esperado, el Prof. Steckley les recordó la importancia de escoger a los líderes que los representarían en la competencia, además de la forma en que lo harían: la votación.

-Pudimos haber retrasado esta reunión un par de horas más-se quejó uno de los muchachos resintiendo la falta de descanso.

-Anoche acordamos que nos reuniríamos a eso de las 7:00 AM, antes de desayunar. Mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, mejor-le recordó Oscar con serenidad.

-Además, si escogemos ya al líder masculino podremos tener todo el fin de semana para nosotros-agregó Brandon sonriente por los dos días que aún faltaban para empezar la competencia.

-No entiendo por qué tenemos que votar-argumentó otro fastidiado-. Todos estaríamos de acuerdo en que Terry sea quien nos represente.

-No necesariamente, Jonathan-lo contradijo el castaño-. No soy el único que sabe desenvolverse bien en un escenario, todos hemos demostrado tener esa capacidad. Y aunque no fuera así, es lo mejor escoger al líder por votación, para que todos estemos de acuerdo.

-Está bien, comencemos de una vez. Primero hay que escoger a los postulados, ¿no? Escojamo luego haremos un descarte.

En cuestión de minutos tuvieron a 5 candidatos, número que descarte tras descarte fue reduciéndose. Para cuando sólo quedaron 2, todos supieron que no sería fácil hacer una elección.

-Brandon y Terry-anunció el muchacho mientras terminaba de contar los votos-. Uno de ustedes 2 será nuestro líder.

-Entiendo. Si me permiten, antes de que hagan la última votación, quisiera decirles unas palabras-Brandon se ganó la atención de todos apenas se levantaba-. Me parece muy…amable de su parte el haberme postulado para líder.

El rubio hizo una pausa para seleccionar las palabras más acordes para explicarse. Tras unos segundos de ventaja, lo consiguió.

-En las últimas semanas me he esforzado bastante por mejorar, y veo que realmente lo he logrado porque de otra forma no me habrían escogido para líder. Pero aunque me siento orgulloso de mi mismo y halagado por ustedes, no significa que voy a dejar que se me suban los humos a la cabeza.

Unas cuantas risitas fueron la prueba más fehaciente de que todos sabían que, si bien Brandon estaba siendo humilde en ese momento, la mayor parte del tiempo era más arrogante.

-Y es que no hay que engañarnos, amigos. Si hay alguien que merece ser nuestro líder, ese es Terry-el rubio miró a su amigo para dirigirse a él-. Todos somos buenos, pero la mejor persona para llevarnos a la victoria de la competencia eres tú, amigo.

-Brandon no creo que…

-Además-añadió sin dejarse interrumpir-, yo como tu mejor amigo, voy a apoyarte y ser tu mano derecha para dirigir al equipo. Así que en cierta forma estaremos siendo un solo líder-esperó unos segundos antes de volverse hacia sus compañeros-. Entonces, ¿qué opinan? ¿Alguien en contra de hacer a Terry nuestro líder?-un momento de silencio antecedió a la pregunta definitiva- ¿Alguien a favor?

-Todos de acuerdo-resumió uno de ellos al ver tantas manos alzadas como única respuesta.

-Entonces, ya es oficial-Brandon sonrió con malicia antes de girarse nuevamente hacia el castaño-. Terry, eres el nuevo líder del equipo masculino de CAEMSA. De ahora en adelante, disfruta del cargo y guíanos para ganar esta competencia.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda-aseguró él riendo entre dientes-. Aún nos falta ver quién será la líder del equipo de las "niñas".

-Sea quien sea, sabemos que podrás con ella.

-No estamos compitiendo con las chicas, sino contra los otros equipos, Brandon-le recordó Oscar a su amigo.

-Lo sé, pero mientras sea Terry nuestro líder, los hombres seguirán mandando en CAEMSA.

Los demás jóvenes formaron una algarabía, entre gritos y silbidos apoyaron las palabras del rubio. Mientras veía a sus compañeros opinando de la competencia, los pensamientos de Terry se desviaron hacia otra persona. Por más que se negara en admitirlo, la afirmación de Brandon podría resultar no ser cierta al final. _"Si te escogen a ti para líder de las chicas, Candy, estoy perdido"_. El castaño sonrió, diciéndose a si mismo que, al menos esa vez, la posibilidad de perder podría tener sus ventajas.

* * *

Mientras los chicos de CAEMSA se regodeaban entre ellos por haber hecho una buena elección, las chicas aún estaban en plena votación, y al igual que el equipo masculino, sus opciones se resumieron a dos personas.

-Candy y Susana, sólo quedan ustedes-Claudia fue la encargada de contar los votos finales y aunque no le agradaba el resultado se forzó a decirlo-. Creo que podríamos hacer una votación oral para hacer la elección final, ¿no creen?

-¿Y quién dice que eres la jefa aquí para decir cómo escogeremos a la líder, eh?-Marcela, sabiendo que la chica era simpatizante de Candy, no dudó en atacarla.

-No tienes por qué ser una grosera con ella-Carola también se levantó al instante, seguida de Ruby y Candy-. Claudia sólo estaba proponiéndonos usar ese método.

-Oigan, yo estoy harta de estas discusiones-una de las chicas neutrales para ambos bandos, se animó a expresar su opinión-. No me importan los problemas que puedan tener, si son personales o no, pero no me parece justo que afecten al grupo.

-Tienes toda la razón, Cecilia-intervino Susana por primera vez-. Ya basta de discutir por niñerías, lo mejor será concentrarnos en las cosas que pueden ser provechosas para el grupo. Y creo que lo primero sería escoger a una buena líder, ¿no?

Aunque Candy y sus amigas no simpatizaban con Susana, decidieron poner atención a sus palabras, con la intención de descubrir qué se proponía con esa nueva actitud.

-En el caso de los hombres, su líder debe tener fuerza y talento, pero en el caso de nosotras, eso no basta. La líder que nos represente no sólo debe tener talento, sino también poder de convencimiento femenino.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó una de las chicas con escepticismo.

-Me refiero a que debe ser capaz de hacer toda clase de interpretaciones musicales, y además hacerlas creíbles.

-Es una suerte para nosotras que ambas candidatas que escogimos sepan hacer eso, ¿no?-añadió Claudia mirando a Candy antes de dirigirse a Susana, con toda intención de dejar en claro su opinión.

-Sí, pero va más allá de eso. Cualquiera puede cantar cuando le brindan ayuda, o bailar en el escenario si tiene una pareja que le guíe cada vez que se equivoca- dijo Susana insinuando su acusación-. La líder femenina debe ser capaz de defenderse sola, sin la ayuda de nadie más.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-preguntó Ruby cansada de sus parloteos.

-Propongo que hagamos una prueba. Candy y yo podemos interpretar una canción cada una, y la que lo haga mejor, que sea la elegida.

-No creo que haga falta-intervino Carola-. Todas las hemos visto cantar alguna vez, sabemos cuál es su talento, podemos elegir en base a eso.

-Ah, pero estás pasando por alto un detalle-replicó Susana sonriendo-. De todas las veces que hemos visto a Candy cantar, muy pocas lo ha hecho sola, ¿verdad?-esperó unos segundos a que sus palabras surtieran efecto- ¿Quién nos asegura que ella puede interpretar cualquier canción y hacerla creíble, aún cuando no tenga ayuda de un "compañero"?

-Candy ya ha cantado antes sola, incluso a hecho las veces de vocalista y guitarrista al mismo tiempo-le recordó Ruby disimulando muy poco su rabia.

-Sí, pero ¿puede interpretar cualquier tema? ¿Incluso canciones con contenido sexual?-Marcela se introdujo una vez más en la discusión.

-Ya hemos visto a Candy cantando así, Marcela-intervino de nuevo la única chica que aún se mantenía neutral-. En el festival guitarrista, con Alexander.

-Exacto, lo hizo con Waymon-afirmó Susana feliz por haber llegado a ese punto de la conversación-. Todas la hemos visto interpretar algo muy subido de tono cuando tiene un compañero, ¿alguna la ha visto hacerlo sola? Porque yo no.

-¿Podrías saltarte tus comentarios y decir de una vez tu punto?-para ese momento Claudia no pudo hablarle con mucho tacto.

-Mi punto es que si vamos a escoger a Candy como líder femenina, debe demostrar que realmente tiene poder de convencimiento, y eso podemos medirlo a través de una interpretación-la rubia esperó un momento antes de mirar a su rival-. Yo puedo interpretar cualquier cosa, y hasta hacerles creer a todos en el escenario que soy una ramera si es lo que insinúa la letra de la canción que me toque cantar. ¿Crees que puedas hacer eso, Candy?

-Yo…

-Por supuesto que puede-Carola y Ruby salieron en su defensa, ambas respondiendo a coro.

-Perfecto. Entonces no tienes ningún problema en demostrárnoslo, ¿o sí?-preguntó Marcela mordazmente- Yo creo que Susy tiene razón. Lo más justo sería que ambas cantaran una canción y en base a eso hagamos la elección.

-Una canción bastante subida de tono, que tenga contenido sexual. Ya que es uno de los temas más difíciles con los que conectarse, por lógica, la que lo interprete mejor será la que está capacitada para cantar cualquier cosa.

-Entonces hagámoslo así-convino Claudia haciendo uso de la poca paciencia que le quedaba-. Supongo que podemos darle un margen de tolerancia a ambas para que piensen en una canción, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no lo hacemos ahora? Un buen cantante siempre sabe improvisar-dijo Susana con gesto inocente.

-Sí, pero como has sido tú quien propuso esta idea, seguro que desde ayer has estado planeando qué canción interpretar-Claudia no se resistió de insinuar su conspiración-. Yo digo que les demos el día de hoy para pensar en su interpretación. Y mañana, que canten en el escenario que dispusieron para que nosotros practicáramos. Luego podemos tomar la decisión.

-Me parece bien-accedió una de las chicas mirando a sus compañeras por sí había alguien en contra.

-¿Alguien en desacuerdo?-después del silencio Claudia decidió terminar- Entonces mañana por la mañana Candy y Susana cantarán, y nosotras decidiremos quién puede conectarse mejor con la canción que interprete. Hasta entonces, nuestra reunión queda concluida.

Susana y sus compañeras fueron las primeras en retirarse. Candy en cambio, se sentó en uno de los rincones de la habitación.

-No te preocupes, tú lo harás mejor que ella-la consoló Carola apenas llegaron a su lado.

-Sí. Gracias a Claudia tienes tiempo suficiente para decidir qué canción cantar-añadió Ruby.

-Lo sé, y se lo agradezco, pero aún así…no sé si pueda hacerlo-admitió la rubia cabizbaja.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Tú ya has cantado canciones subidas de tono.

-Sí, pero nunca sola. ¿No lo ven? Susana tiene razón, ella sabía de lo que estaba hablando, esta fue su intención desde el principio. Yo no soy así de atrevida, ni siquiera inspiro esas cosas.

-Una cosa es lo que tú creas, y otra muy diferente lo que los demás piensan realmente.

-Por favor, Ruby, las dos saben perfectamente por qué no simpatizo con ese tipo de canciones. Si antes pude interpretarlas fue porque tenía la suficiente confianza en los que estaban en el escenario conmigo.

-¿Y no tienes suficiente confianza en ti misma?

-Para cantar algo así…no lo sé, Carola.

-Ay vamos, no seas pesimista-Ruby la obligó a ponerse de pie-. Salgamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Eso te ayudará a despejar tu mente.

-Pero, ¿no sé supone que debo comenzar a pensar qué haré mañana?-la rubia se mostró insegura.

-Antes vamos a ir a caminar un rato por el campamento. Después puedes encerrarte a practicar para mañana si quieres.

Aunque Candy sabía que la intención de sus amigas era ayudarla a tranquilizarse, la perspectiva de salir a recorrer el campamento no le parecía para nada relajante esa mañana. Pese a todo, se obligó a respirar hondo y a levantar la cabeza. _"Después de todo, ya nada puede ir peor"_.

* * *

Ya pasado el mediodía, Terry y sus amigos merodeaban por los alrededores del campamento, cuando algo en particular les llamó la atención.

-Parece que alguien va a usar el escenario de prácticas-señaló Brandon lo obvio mientras miraban a tres chicos preparando los instrumentos-. Corríjanme si me equivoco, pero ¿no son ellos de CAEMSA?

-No te equivocas, lo son-le contestó Oscar-. Tal parece que será una de nuestras bandas la primera en usar el escenario de prácticas.

-Hacer eso no es muy inteligente que digamos -les aseguró Terry-. Los otros dos institutos también están acercándose, y eso significa que todos se harán una idea de que tan buenos somos en base a esta interpretación.

-Me gustaría saber quien fue el que se inventó este numerito.

Brandon no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver cumplido su deseo porque al escenario no tardaron en subir Susana y sus amigas.

-Una mejor pregunta seria, a qué se debe esta interpretación-dijo Oscar pensativo.

-¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a alguien que quizás sepa esa respuesta?

Las palabras de Brandon bien podían estar impregnadas de ironía, pero Terry supo a qué se refería cuando miró a su alrededor. A algunos metros de distancia, estaba Candy con sus amigas, tan sorprendida como ellos, siguiendo los movimientos de Susana en el escenario.

Pero aunque el ver a Susana preparándose para cantar le parecía extraño, Candy no pasó por alto el hecho de que Terry estaba cerca de ella. Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron. En los ojos azules había una pregunta formulada que aún con la distancia ella podía entender. Pero la incertidumbre fue lo único que dejó traslucir a su rostro antes de desviar la mirada hacia el escenario.

-¿Qué pretende ahora esta bruja?-Ruby se atrevió a decir en voz alta la pregunta que las 3 se hacían.

-No sé, pero no sólo CAEMSA va a presenciar su interpretación-señaló Carola-. Se está acercando mucha gente.

-Es porque es la primera interpretación en el escenario. Y si no quiere dejar a la academia en ridículo, más le vale hacerlo bien-dijo Claudia mirando despectivamente a Susana y a su banda.

Mientras todos seguían murmurando y expresando sus opiniones, Susana y sus amigas terminaron de alistar sus instrumentos.

-Ya está aquí-Marcela señaló con la mirada hacia la rubia y sus amigas.

-Perfecto. Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y comencemos de una vez-sonrió Susana antes de tomar su lugar en el escenario como vocalista.

La música empezó a sonar por los altavoces, haciendo que todos pusieran más atención. En cuestión de segundos la gran mayoría pudo identificar la canción "Boba niña nice", de Belinda.

No es un adiós

Aunque lo nuestro

Se acabó

Lo lamento

Y lo peor

No soy yo

Si no tu nuevo amor

Tu decisión

No la entiendo

Es un error

Yo nunca te miento

Es muy nice

Si hay luz

Es fea como avestruz

Ya veras,

No te preocupes

Al final yo ganaré

Aunque varios de los presentes ni siquiera conocían a Terry, no les resultó difícil deducir que era a él a quien la rubia le estaba dedicando la canción. Pero las intenciones de Susana quedaron completamente expuestas cuando se giró en el escenario para señalar en dirección a Candy mientras continuaba su canción.

Esa boba niña nice

Muchas como ella siempre hay

Piensan que es un placer

Que caigas en su red…Yeah

Esa boba niña nice

Pobre boba niña nice

Tal cual lo esperaba Susana, todas las miradas curiosas de los otros estudiantes cayeron sobre Candy y Terry, preguntándose si realmente le estaba dedicando la canción a ellos y hasta qué punto tendría similitud la canción con la realidad.

En el salón

No me haces caso,

Tú solo estas

Pendiente de ese trapo

No sé tú

Pero yo

Le quitare su disfraz

Ya veras

No te preocupes

Al final yo ganaré

Esa boba niña nice

Muchas como ella siempre hay

Piensan que es un placer

Que caigas en su red…Yeah

Esa boba niña nice

Muchas como ella siempre hay

Piensan que es un placer

Que caigas en su red…Yeah

Pobre boba niña nice

Te arrepentirás

Ya verás

-Terry, ¿qué demonios significa esto?-Brandon se acercó al castaño para intentar no ser escuchado por los que los rodeaban.

-Creo que sé lo que ocurre…pero aquí no puedo explicarles.

Dile adiós a tu novio

¡Shock!

En tanto la música seguía sonando, Candy se negó a dejarse humillar por Susana. Buscó a Terry con la mirada, diciéndose a si misma que seguramente el castaño estaría burlándose con disimulo de las intenciones fallidas de Susana, pero cuando por fin lo encontró, lo vio más serio que nunca. Le sostuvo la mirada un instante antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse, tal cual como si estuviera de acuerdo con la canción. Mientras le veía marcharse alcanzó a ver a Oscar y a Brandon seguirlo, pero eso ya no tenía importancia. Terry se había ido.

Esa boba niña nice

Muchas como ella siempre hay

Piensan que es un placer

Que caigas en su red…Yeah

-No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada, Candy-le aseguró Ruby-. Sólo presenciamos los desvaríos de una loca.

-Sí, sólo quiere hacerte quedar mal, pero aunque los que no saben la verdad le creyeran, igual verán con muy malos ojos lo que ha hecho-agregó Carola intentando animar a la rubia.

-No me importa que piensen los otros. Pero Terry…

-Él está de acuerdo contigo, Candy. Además, es a ti a quien él quiere.

-Acaba de irse-consiguió decir por fin. Miró una vez más hacia donde había estado el castaño-. Se fue, y ha sido por la canción de Susana.

-Pues claro que se fue por ella-Ruby al ver que no reaccionaba, la tomó del brazo y comenzó a alejarse seguida por Carola-. Vamos a resolver este asunto ahora mismo.

Aunque se les hizo difícil cambiar de dirección con tantas personas entorpeciendo el paso, las 3 pudieron llegar hasta el edificio A del mirador Lodge. Una vez en su habitación, retomaron la conversación.

-Si Terry se fue, es porque no quería que se le reventaran los oídos con los gritos de locura de esa mujer-reafirmó Ruby molesta porque las cosas hubieran llegado a ese nivel.

-A mi más bien me pareció que está de acuerdo con lo que ella dijo. Puede que incluso ahora estén citándose en algún lugar del campamento para "reconciliarse"-dijo la rubia debatida entre la decepción y la rabia.

-Candy, no seas tonta, él ya te ha demostrado que te quiere, incluso la rechazó delante de toda la academia, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Carola intentando sacarla de u error- Y aunque no sabemos a ciencia cierta por qué se fue, seguro que tienen una buena razón… de hecho, ¿por qué no vas y se lo preguntas?

-¿Buscarlo? Debes estar bromeando, Carola. Seguramente soy la última persona a la que él quiere ver en estos momentos.

-Fíjate que yo apoyo a Carola-dijo Ruby con malicia-. Deberías buscarlo, pero no para preguntarle por qué se fue, sino para que te ayude.

-¿Ayudarme dices?

-Claro, Candy. Esta mañana decías que querías ponerte a trabajar en tu presentación súper sensual, ¿no? Pues seguro que logras avanzar mucho si sabes identificar dónde están los errores o qué estás haciendo mal.

-En serio, Ruby, no entiendo nada de lo que quieres decirme.

-Ay escuchen-al ver a Carola dudosa, decidió explicarse mejor-. Nosotras podemos ayudarte a escoger una canción y hasta con los pasos de baile. Pero la verdad es que nunca vamos a saber a ciencia cierta cuán creíble resulta tu presentación porque no somos hombres.

-Ya entiendo-sonrió Carola-. ¿Quién mejor que un experto letrado en la opinión masculina para evaluar la presentación de Candy?

-Esperen… ¿no estarán sugiriendo que le pida a Terry que me ayude con esto, verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí, Candy. Es Terry o tu hermano Alberto.

-¿Alberto?-la rubia no entendía cómo Al había terminado siendo envuelto en eso también.

-Bueno, Oscar no está disponible. Y sé que hablo por Carola cuando digo que Alex tampoco puede ayudarte con esto.

-No me atrevería a pedirles ayuda a ninguno de los dos de todas formas. Y en cuanto a Terry…

-Vamos, Candy, usa la cabeza. Si vas, podrás saber por qué Terry se marchó así de repente. Y mientras ustedes arreglan este asunto, él te ayudará con tu interpretación para mañana.

-Ruby tiene razón. No tienes nada que perder.

Tras analizar un momento las palabras de sus amigas, la rubia tomó una determinación.

-Supongo que lo más sensato ahora es hablar con él. Siendo así, iré a verlo después de la merienda. Pero mientras, ayúdenme a decidir qué tema debo cantar mañana.

* * *

A las 6 PM los estudiantes de todos los institutos estaban convencidos de que el campamento en Bear Mountain, lejos de resultarles incómodo, comenzaba a parecerles una buena opción para descansar y divertirse. Algunos aún disfrutaban de la merienda en el comedor, otros hacían uso de los múltiples laboratorios de música que estaban disponibles para ellos, y otros simplemente disfrutaban mirar la llegada del atardecer.

Terry y sus amigos se inclinaron más por sacar provecho del tiempo libre practicando en el laboratorio de piano.

-Imposible, Terry, no puedo seguirte-se negro Brandon dejando su guitarra en la mesa próxima a él.

-Debes estar perdiendo facultades, Brandon-insinuó Oscar divertido con la incapacidad del rubio.

-¿No será Terry el que no está tocando bien el piano?-sugirió el muchacho molesto- Hace tanto que no lo toca que no me extrañaría que lo haya olvidado.

-Toco el piano desde que tengo 5 años, Brandon-le recordó el castaño con arrogancia.

-Está bien, puede que sí sea yo el que no está siguiendo bien el ritmo. Pero sí es así, igual es tu culpa-con esa afirmación se ganó la atención de sus dos amigos-. Esta tarde dijiste "aquí no puedo explicarles", y con eso entendí que nos explicarías cuando estuviéramos en un lugar más solitario. Pero llevamos como 2 horas aquí y tú sólo insistes en que siga una canción que no fue hecha para la guitarra sino para el piano.

-Mientras sepas el ritmo, puedes seguir cualquier canción-lo contradijo Oscar-. Y él te está marcando el ritmo.

-Está bien, él tiene razón-lo detuvo Terry-. Brandon sólo está diciendo la verdad, estoy evadiendo el tema. Supongo que no me emociona mucho hablar de eso.

-Pues los problemas no se resuelven si la solución que pretendes usar es hacer como que no pasa nada.

-Ya lo sé-Terry se pasó las manos por el cabello en un gesto de preocupación-. Creo que Susana hizo esa interpretación para perjudicar a Candy.

-Obviamente lo hizo para avergonzarla-reafirmó Oscar.

-Fue más que eso. Las chicas también tienen que escoger a su líder, y es muy probable que consideren a Candy como una opción.

-Ya entiendo. Pensó que humillándola, Candy se sentiría tan avergonzada que se negaría a ser la líder de las chicas-concluyó Brandon.

-En realidad, creo que intentó desprestigiarla para que las chicas no la escojan a ella como líder. Y claro, venderles a los otros institutos una mala imagen de ella seguramente también era parte de su plan.

-Si ése es el caso, ¿por qué no vas y hablas con ella?

-¿Para qué, Oscar? ¿Para decirle que lamento lo que hizo Susana? Candy ya debe saber eso.

-En momentos así, a las chicas les gusta saber que cuentan con el apoyo de su novio.

-Cielos, en verdad te has convertido en todo un conocedor del sentir femenino, Oscar-Brandon aprovechó el momento para vengarse-. Se nota que Ruby te tiene muy ocupado "enseñándote".

-Aunque no es de tu incumbencia, soy yo quien le "enseña"-intentó imprimirle a su voz un tono serio-. Al principio se me hizo difícil persuadirla, pero ahora que la conozco y ella a mí, es diferente el caso. Sabemos lo que queremos y esperamos el uno del otro, y eso facilita mucho las cosas.

-¿Y cómo la persuadiste, Oscar?

-¿Tú, pidiendo un consejo de seducción, Terry? Esto sí que es fin de mundo-Brandon parecía divertirse a expensas de su amigo-. ¿No han terminado de convencer a Candy todos esos trucos que conoces?

-Candy quiere una relación estable, no una del tipo que estas sugiriendo-dijo el castaño molesto por sus insinuaciones-. Por eso, nada de lo que sé sirve con ella.

-Momento, a ver si entendí bien-el rubio cambió su semblante al escuchar su respuesta-. ¿Con eso quieres decir que…acaso no te has acostado con ella?

-Brandon-Oscar no tardó en reprocharlo mientras que Terry se limitó a hacer un gesto de fastidio.

-No, Oscar, está bien-se negó a dejarse regañar-. Reconozco que la otra vez me excedí sugiriendo que hubieran terminado su primera cita teniendo relaciones-luego de aclararlo se volvió hacia el castaño-. Pero ya hace algo de eso, ¿no? Ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que se hubieran conocido "físicamente", por eso me perturba que estés insinuando que nada ha pasado entre ustedes.

-¿Desde cuándo eres la doctora corazón?

-Eso puede funcionarte con otros, pero no conmigo, Terry. No vas a hacerme desistir con reproches o provocaciones-le aseguró el rubio-. Mejor contéstame la pregunta. ¿Ya te has acostado con Candy, si o no?

Antes de que Brandon pudiera exigir una respuesta, se comenzó a dejar escuchar una campana a lo lejos.

-Es el aviso para que vayamos al comedor a cenar-Oscar fue el primero en reconocerlo. Se levantó de su silla esperando que sus amigos siguieran su ejemplo.

-Está bien. Pero esta conversación queda pospuesta, no cancelada-aún reticente, Brandon lo imitó.

-¿No piensas venir?-le preguntó al castaño al verlo inmóvil aún frente al piano.

-No tengo hambre-respondió a la vez que hacía sonar un par de teclas del piano-. Prefiero quedarme a practicar.

-Tal vez lo que sucede, es que no está pensando precisamente en comida-sugirió el rubio con toda la intención de provocarlo.

-Ya está bien, Brandon-lo frenó Oscar-. Te traeremos algo de regreso. No tardaremos más de 30 minutos.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego.

Apenas lo dejaron solo, Terry abocó toda su atención en el piano, interpretando una vieja melodía que se sabía de memoria.

_"¿A quién quiero engañar? Esconder la cabeza para no hacerle frente a la realidad no resolverá nada"_, reconoció el mismo ante su conciencia interna. La verdad era que Brandon tenía razón, porque sus pensamientos no estaban dirigidos hacia preferencias culinarias, sino a cierta rubia pecosa y de ojos verdes. Y es que desde la interpretación de Susana no había hecho sino pensar en ella.

¿Tendría razón Oscar? ¿Querría que estuviera a su lado para reiterarle que lo que hiciera Susana le tenía sin cuidado a él? ¿Se habría molestado porque se marchó en vez de acercarse a ella mientras Susana hacía su ridícula presentación? _"Probablemente"_, su conciencia no dejaba de censurarlo porque sabía que no había actuado de la mejor manera, que debió buscarla y hablar del asunto en vez de pretender que nada había sucedido.

_"No sé por qué demonios pensé que funcionaría"_. En aquel momento, molesto por las acciones de Susana, había pensado que ignorando el asunto la rubia entendería que no volvería a tener su atención. Pero aunque hubiera logrado su objetivo inicial, también era seguro que, con su indiferencia, había hecho dudar a Candy, tal vez incluso perdiera una parte de esa confianza que tanto se había esforzado por ganar.

-Candy…-se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre en voz alta. _"Te necesito tanto y ahora…seguro ni siquiera querrás verme"_.

-¿Terry?-una suave voz le indicó que no estaba solo después de todo.

-Candy-no tardó nada en ponerse de pie y acercarse para envolverla con sus brazos-. Realmente estás aquí.

-Por supuesto que sí, Terry- la rubia consiguió separarse un poco de él para verle a la cara-. Necesito que hablemos.

-Espera, entiendo que estés molesta, pero créeme, tengo una buena explicación para lo que hice.

-¿Qué dices?-sus palabras atropelladas la tomaron desprevenida.

-Esta tarde me fui sin acercarme a ti o decirte algo porque pensé que si lo hacía, Susana entendería que no me interesa lo que haga.

-¿Lo hiciste por eso?

-Así es. Además, pensé que la indiferencia les daría a entender a los otros institutos que ella sólo está inventando cosas. Sé bien que sólo quiere hacerte quedar mal delante de ellos.

-¿Estabas intentando protegerme?-una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia-. Y yo que pensé que estabas de acuerdo con ella y que estabas terminando conmigo indirectamente.

-¡Por Dios, Candy, no!-al sentir su resistencia debilitarse la abrazó de nuevo- ¿Cómo voy a terminar nuestra relación si estoy enamorado como un idiota de ti?

-Supongo que lo olvidé-admitió ella riendo entre dientes.

-No será muy tarde para recordártelo-sin previo aviso le robó un beso, y aunque ella entreabrió los labios en un permiso concedido decidió aclarar antes las cosas-. Debí buscarte para explicarte las cosas. Lo siento.

-Te perdono-le dijo sonriéndole-. Pero tienes que hacer algo por mí.

-Lo que quieras.

-Ayúdame a entender lo que es el deseo.

-¿Qué?-su simple pedido le hizo soltarla como si quemara.

-Necesito entender lo que es el deseo, cómo es. Sino, voy a hacer el ridículo mañana.

-Vas a tener que explicarte mejor porque no entiendo nada, Candy.

Sabiendo que aquello le llevaría algo de tiempo, se sentó frente al piano para explicarle la situación. Candy le contó sobre la elección de la líder femenina, la intervención de Susana y la interpretación que ahora debía hacer.

-Mañana tomaran su decisión, y tengo que cantar en el escenario, delante de todos.

-Admito que no me gusta la idea de que todos te vean cantando algo sugestivo-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la butaca-. De sólo recordar el festival guitarrista…me dan ganas de partirle la cara a Waymon.

-No voy a bailar con nadie, Terry. Y es justo ahí donde radica mi problema. Nunca he hecho esto sola…

-Lo hiciste en el festival, y luego conmigo.

-En el festival le seguí la corriente a Alex. Y luego simplemente te imité a ti. No tengo ni idea de cómo dar a entender ese sentimiento yo sola, o cómo conectarme con él.

-Bueno-sopesó la idea un instante-, el secreto para hacer creíble que estás sintiendo deseo es imaginarte que realmente lo estás sintiendo. Por ejemplo, si la canción habla de lo mucho que desea una chica a su novio, sólo imagina que esa chica eres tú.

-No puedo imaginarme en una situación así porque nunca antes he estado en una situación así.

-¿Ah no? ¿Qué hay de las veces en que hemos estado bastante cerca? En el festival, en mi casa…-Terry se obligó a si mismo a apartar esas imágenes de su mente. No era un buen momento para dejar volar su imaginación-. Lo que sentiste entonces fue deseo.

-Cuando estuvimos así de cerca yo sólo…-un tibio rubor se extendió por su cara, delatando que aún recordaba esos momentos. De repente le pareció que al laboratorio le faltaba ventilación- estaba como desconectada…sólo me dejé llevar…

-Puedes hacer lo mismo cantando-su rostro preocupado le dijo que no pensaba igual-. Tal vez pueda hacértelo entender con una canción-se volvió hacia el piano preparándose para tocar-. Pon mucha atención y concéntrate en la música.

La rubia agudizó sus sentidos cuando la melodía comenzó a sonar. Aunque sólo fueran notas en un piano, no tuvo problemas en reconocer la bonita pieza de Luis Miguel, "Entrégate".

¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme así?  
¿A ser tan bella, y encima sonreír?  
Mía, hoy serás mía por fin.  
Cierra los ojos, déjate querer.  
Quiero llevarte al valle del placer.  
Mía, hoy serás mía, lo sé,  
Déjame robar el gran secreto de tu piel.  
Déjate llevar por tus instintos de mujer.

Candy hubiera interrumpido la interpretación sólo para decirle que era un prodigio en el piano…pero se había quedado sin habla. Simplemente no podía entender cómo el castaño estaba logrando aquello. Su voz le parecía más ronca e insinuante, como si Terry realmente pensara lo que decía la canción.

Entrégate, aún no te siento.  
Deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mi calor.  
Entrégate, mi prisionera.  
La pasión no espera y ya no puedo más de amor.

_"Tal vez no es una simple interpretación"_, le sugirió una voz interna cuando cayó en cuentas de que, la sola letra, era una insinuación de lo que ocurría entre ellos dos.

Abre los ojos, no me hagas sufrir.  
No te das cuenta que tengo sed de ti.  
Mía, hoy serás mía por fin.  
Déjame besar el brillo de tu desnudez.  
Déjame llegar a ese rincón que yo soñé.

La respuesta de sí Terry realmente sólo interpretaba una canción o no le llegó cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. La mirada verdi-azul del castaño le aceleró la respiración, haciéndola consciente de que sus palabras eran reales.

Entrégate, aún no te siento.  
Deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mi calor.  
Entrégate, sin condiciones.  
Tengo mil razones, y ya no puedo más de amor.

Candy se ruborizó completamente cuando sintió la descarga de calor bajando por toda su piel hasta detenerse en su vientre. Era como si las palabras de Terry la hubiesen acariciado… ¡pero eso era imposible!

-¿Y bien?-tan perdida en sus pensamientos estaba que no percibió que la canción había terminado hasta que volvió a escuchar su voz- ¿Ya entiendes cómo es el deseo, o no he sido un buen maestro?

De repente volvía a ser el Terry que ella conocía. _"Es increíble que hace unos momentos casi creí que en verdad pensaba lo que cantaba"_.

-Fue…asombroso-consiguió articular-. Debo reconocer que eres excelente con el piano, y además por un instante pensé que lo que cantaste era real…pero no creo que yo pueda ser la mitad de creíble que tú.

_"Por supuesto que no puedes ser tan creíble…tú no sientes lo que estoy sintiendo yo"_. Terry movió su cabeza en un gesto de negación intentando acallar a esa voz mental que parecía disfrutar torturándolo. Realmente había querido mostrarle a la rubia una interpretación actuada, pero sus sentimientos habían sido más fuertes, y al final no sólo había sido creíble, sino que había puesto sus verdaderos pensamientos en aquella canción. Suerte para él que Candy no sabía distinguir una representación de una confesión.

-Creo que el problema radica en que estás bloqueándote. Dices que no puedes hacerlo porque no te imaginas en una situación así, pero si intentaras imaginarlo realmente podrías hacerlo.

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido.

-De acuerdo, está bien-se levantó del asiento para alcanzar el único cojín de la silla más apartada del laboratorio-. Creo que sólo hay una forma en la que puedo explicarte lo que es el deseo.

-¿Cuál?-dudosa, aceptó en sus manos el cojín que él le tendió.

-Recuéstate-y sin esperar respuesta le quitó el cojín y lo ubicó en el otro extremo de la butaca-. Es lo suficientemente larga para que te acuestes sobre ella, así que no te caerás.

-Pero… ¿para qué quieres que lo haga?-aunque su corazón se aceleró, fue recostándose sobre la butaca lentamente. En esa posición sintió que la figura de Terry dominaba todo el espacio, y que la suya propia era en cambio muy vulnerable.

-Para que cierres los ojos y te desconectes. Si eso te ha servido antes, quiero que vuelvas a sentirlo.

-Está bien…

Tal cual se lo pidió ella cerró sus párpados, quedando en una condición diferente. Al principio fue plenamente consciente de su respiración y sus latidos, pero la verdadera sorpresa llegó cuando, sin explicación alguna, sintió la presencia de Terry junto a ella. El aire de pronto le pareció más caliente, y sintió un leve cosquilleo en la piel del rostro cuando el tibio aliento de Terry rozó sus mejillas.

El castaño sólo se permitió inclinarse un poco sobre ella, lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran separados por pocos centímetros de distancia. _"Concéntrate, Terry. Recuerda cuál es tu verdadera intención"_, se repitió internamente mientras procuraba concentrarse en el rostro de la rubia en vez de seguir el hipnótico movimiento de sus pechos con cada respiración. Le tomó un par de segundos más desviar la mirada a su cara. Pero verla así, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena le hizo sentir que estaba frente a la bella durmiente. Cansado de luchar consigo mismo, cerró los ojos y silenció a su conciencia.

Candy estaba tan impaciente por sentir la caricia de su boca que cuando por fin la besó, sus labios se entreabrieron casi al instante. Curiosamente, Terry no aceptó la entrada de una vez, sino que se tomó su tiempo saboreando sus labios y tardó en profundizar el beso. Y aunque a ella le extrañó su lentitud, simplemente ahora estaba fascinada. Con cada roce pausado de su lengua, esa sensación cálida y dulce se esparcía más por su cuerpo.

Terry sintió los brazos de su compañera enredarse alrededor de su cuello y sonrió para sus adentros. _"Quién diría que sería todavía más excitante así"_, se dijo mentalmente mientras se permitía disfrutar sin prisas del beso y la deliciosa sumisión de su boca. Consiguió mantener el equilibrio apoyando su mano izquierda sobre la butaca, dándole libertad a su mano derecha para palpar el cuerpo de ella, ascender por su costado y posarse levemente sobre su pecho.

Candy ya no pensaba, no podía porque había perdido la noción de todo, y sólo era consciente del suave hormigueo que sentía con la mano de Terry sobre su pecho izquierdo. Un fugaz recuerdo se coló en su mente: en el festival guitarrista, él la había tocado así, con caricias más audaces, haciéndola vibrar por completo. Quería sentirse así de nuevo, quería que la acariciara con sus manos y que no parara de besarla…

Sin ninguna explicación, la presión en sus labios disminuyó. Intentó acercarse más a él, pero su boca se alejaba más. Cuando dejó de sentir su roce abrió los ojos en un intento por saber qué había ocurrido. Y fue entonces que lo vio, sonriéndole, aún a centímetros de ella.

-Terry, ¿qué…?

-Te dije que iba a explicarte.

-¿Explicarme qué?

-Lo que es el deseo-se acercó un poco más, hasta que sintió su dulce aliento-. ¿Lo sientes?

-Siento…ansiedad…-logró responder permitiendo que esa sensación nueva hablara por ella- y algo cálido dentro de mí…algo que me hace querer más, pero no sé que es…

-¿Algo como un anhelo insatisfecho?-sugirió él. Al verla asentir retrocedió para ponerse de pie-. Pues ahí lo tienes. Felicidades, Candy, descubriste lo que es el deseo.

-Entonces, es esto…-se tomó un instante para sopesarlo y descubrió que era algo fascinante. Cuando se sentó para mirarle de nuevo, algo llamó su atención. Él lucía bastante serio, pero ni siquiera con eso la engañó-. Terry, ¿tú…también lo sientes?

-Lo que yo sienta no tiene importancia-le aseguró mientras le daba la espalda para calmarse-. Lo importante es que ya tienes lo que necesitas para hacer esa representación mañana.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-la muchacha se levantó y lo hizo volverse ante ella- Por supuesto que importa lo que sientes, o al menos a mí me importa-se atrevió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos para obligarlo a verla. En sus ojos, siempre tan claros, pudo ver el sentimiento de culpa-. ¿Hace cuanto sientes deseo por mí? ¿Hace cuanto te culpas por ello?

-Desde…desde siempre-le contestó con voz débil.

-¿Desde siempre me deseas, o desde siempre te culpas por desearme?

-Ambos-diciéndose que ya había confesado lo peor, se animó a continuar-. Primero cuando sólo eras la chica a quien yo molestaba. Y luego todavía más, cuando empecé a conocerte y descubrí que somos el uno para el otro.

-Pero entonces… ¿por qué quisiste ayudarme con esto si…?

-Porque estoy enamorado de ti-dijo sin dudar-. Eso me hace querer ayudarte siempre, aún por encima de lo que yo pueda sentir.

-Yo…yo siento lo mismo, Terry. Pero no quiero que sufras por mi culpa.

-Es inevitable-sonrió él sintiéndose mejor luego de confesar su verdad-. Eso es parte del amor.

-Ojala no fuera así.

Pese a todo, Candy le devolvió la sonrisa y eso le dio un incentivo para envolverla entre sus brazos. Quería besarla, pero no sabía si ella lo aceptaría después de aquella confesión. La observó detenidamente y siguió el movimiento de su lengua humedeciendo sus rojos labios. Fuera un gesto deliberado o no, Terry lo tomó como un incentivo y al final se adueñó de su boca.

Contrario a su creer, Candy no se sintió intimidada, y se lo hizo saber cuando él le pidió la entrada a su boca y ella se la dio sin más, limitándose a sujetarse de sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio mientras esa tibia sensación la embargaba de nuevo.

Sin embargo, más dueño de sí mismo que ella, Terry si escuchó los pasos que se acentuaban cada vez más en la duela. Se obligó a separarse de ella y antes de que pudiera responder a la muda pregunta en los ojos esmeralda la puerta del laboratorio se abrió.

-Candy-Oscar y Brandon identificaron a la rubia nada más entrar.

-Se tardaron más de 30 minutos en volver-les informó el castaño con una sonrisa burlona.

Candy miró a Terry y entendió el por qué de su actitud. Primero había cortado el beso para evitar que Oscar y Brandon los vieran y que ella terminara ruborizándose, y luego se comportaba como siempre para no darles razones que les hicieran pensar en lo que estaban haciendo. _"Desde luego le intereso demasiado. Es una lástima que su plan no tenga éxito",_ alcanzó a pensar la rubia mientras sentía como el rubor teñía sus mejillas y era testigo de la forma en que los miraban sus amigos.

-Había demasiadas personas en el comedor-aclaró Brandon.

-En realidad, sentimos no haber tardado más ahora-añadió Oscar-. No queríamos interrumpir…

-No interrumpieron nada-lo detuvo Terry-. ¿Verdad, Candy?

-Ah, si. De hecho, yo debo irme ya-se apresuró a caminar a la puerta. Estando ahí se volvió hacia ellos una vez más-. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana-Oscar y Brandon se despidieron a coro.

El castaño se limitó a sonreírle a modo de despedida y ella le devolvió la sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuando retomó el andar para encaminarse hacia el mirador Lodge, se dijo a si misma que ahora tenía lo que necesitaba para vencer a Susana en su propio juego.

**Notas finales:** ¡Holis a todas, amigas! Okey, sé que ya estarán cansadas de tanta excusa de esta poco ortodoxa escritora, así que esta vez no pienso perder media hora disculpándome (penita) y sólo diré que me retrasé en actualizar sin darme cuenta; pero lo importante es que regresé y… ¿a qué no adivinan? ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Jajaja, y como me espera un día de locos quise compartir antes con ustedes un pedazo de mi "pastel" a través de este cap, así en mi cumple soy yo quien les hace un regalito a ustedes: por ser parte de una de las cosas más bonitas en las que consiste mi vida, como lo es la ilusión, la imaginación y el precioso espacio del Candymundo. Espero que este cap sea de su agrado y que sea digno de una inspiración que sólo logro tener a través de sus muchos reviews :D

Como datitos aclaratorios del cap les cuento que este famoso campamento al que he enviado a nuestra pareja favorita ¡realmente existe! Pero no como un campamento escolar, sino más bien como espacio turístico, y está disponible en la real "Bear Mountain"(o montaña osito, como me gusta decirle), lugar del que pueden disfrutar los neoyorkinos en la actualidad. Y todos estos datos no habría podido obtenerlos ni imaginarlos, de no ser por la gran ayuda de mi querida amiga Estrella, una neoyorkina tenaz que no ha dudado en poner a mi disposición su gran conocimiento citadino para contribuir con esta historia. Les dejo para que le echen un ojito si les apetece, el enlace turístico del hotel que me inspiró a crear dicho campamento (por si quieren fijar sus próximas vacaciones, jejeje):

www .hotelsone bear-mountain -hotels-us/ .html?cur=USD&as=g&aid= 7962988238&dsti =340754&dstt=8&label=ggehoeu- bh340754&gclid= CLyAia3knbMCFZJxOgodfAgAjg&akw= bear+mountain+inn&asrc=Search (sin espacios)

Y para contribuir con la parte cultural de las canciones les comparto lo siguiente:

-"Boba niña nice", canción interpretada por Susana en este cap, es obra original de la cantautora Mexicana y de origen Español, Belinda. Pueden checar su obra con este enlace:

www . youtube watch?v =MFhu 57b5vgc (sin espacios)

-"Entrégate", canción interpretada por Terry en el cap, compuesta originalmente por el famoso cantautor Mexicano y de originario de Puerto Rico, Luis miguel, que es todo un clásico. He aquí una muestra:

www .you tube watch?v =dY8M G-Qf7tk (sin espacios)

Ara, jejeje me alegra que el cap anterior te satisficiera, y espero que este también te deje una sonrisa por un buen rato, ah y gracias por esos ánimos, ¡seguiré en pie de lucha!

Guest1, supongo que el FF se robó tu nombre, pero descuida si me envió el review y eso es lo que cuenta, jejeje. Me tranquilizó que la idea de cambiar el escenario de la historia fuera bien recibido, sé que en algunos casos no es así, pero prometo que esto no será decepcionante, y pos seguiré escribiendo siempre por y para ustedes.

Luna, estoy de acuerdo contigo, está mosca muerta qué se cree? Pero bueno, creo que con este cap se le quitarán las ganas de molestar un rato jajaja. Gracias por seguirme, espero que siga valiéndolo todo ;)

Denisse Grandew, jajaja me encanta tu entusiasmo, si ves que nuestros gustos son iguales (Terry...suspiro) jejeje. Y pos tú lo has dicho, amiga, no sé quién elegiría a Susana pero bueno…pensemos que las chicas tienen "fiebre" y están delirando -.-

Betty, gracias a ti por continuar leyéndome a pesar de todo amiga, y espero que mi manera de escribir te siga permitiendo liberar tus sueños y mantener una sonrisa positiva ;)

Guest2, ¡qué padre que seamos paisanas! Ay amiga pero este FF se robó tu nombre y no me deja tutearte de una vez jejeje, pero tranquila el msj llegó y es lo que cuenta :P Y pos aquí siempre tendrás en mí una escritora con sus locuras, sin importar cuánto me tarde, pienso seguir sólo hacia adelante jejeje.

Luz Rico, me alegra que te gustara el cap, y pues siempre que te tomes un tiempito para escribirme yo encantada responderé tus reviews, te lo aseguro ;) Finalmente, espero que este cap te haya complacido, y si no es así, me lo avisas con un review, eh?

Wendy, ¡qué bueno que te gustó el cap amiga! especialmente la parte del campamento…por un momento me temí que no lograría presentarles bien el cambio de escenario y que todo resultara en desastre (afortunadamente no fue así, jejeje). En cuanto a tus imaginaciones…eres buena sacando deducciones, jejeje, pero sobre todo me encantó tu forma de pensar porque te confieso que pensamos igual ;)

Tatiana, ¡pos claro amiga! Esta gusaracha no se va a salir con la suya ni a irse sin recibir su cambio, ¡lo aseguro!

Gema Grandchester, jajaja si vieras cómo me hiciste reír, yo tampoco entiendo a la pecas (aunque supongo que ahora que tiene público siente que debe refrenarse…aunque por nosotras, que acelere, jajaja). Y pos si eres mala por desear que humillen a la gusaracha, ya somos dos amiga :P

Mazy vampire, jajaja ¡no me des ideas, amiga! Aunque admito que lo de romperle la pierna a la gusana me gustó :P ¡Qué chévere que seamos paisanas! Cada vez somos más venezolanas las que con orgullo seguimos representando al país en el Candymundo jejeje ;)

¡Ivett! Que gusto tenerte por estos lares otra vez, jejeje, y pos ya ves no te tomó mucho ponerte al corriente. Yo también quiero que se vaya la gusaracha amiga…creo que voy a hacer concurso de ideas acerca de cómo será la mejor forma para correrla, jajaja.

Klaudya, que bueno que te interesara el cap anterior, aunque deduzco que este también te puede interesar, jejeje. Y pos cierta idea vino a mí sobre qué rol debe tener la gusaracha a partir de ahora, y descuida la iré revelando de a poco, prometido ;)

**Avances del próximo cap:** La pecosa muestra un lado suyo hasta ahora desconocido. ¿Cómo reaccionará Terry ante eso? ¡Nuevos recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas afloran para ponerle más sazón a la situación!

Como siempre, si tienen una crítica, opinión o tomate para mí :P me lo pueden hacer llegar a través de un review. Ésta vez no les doy fecha de regreso (porque no estoy segura de cuándo vuelva y no quiero quedarles mal), pero les prometo que apenas me desocupe me pongo a la escritura y regreso para seguirles trayendo más de esta historia. ¡Nos leemos prontito!


	22. Competencia

**Competencia**

Los estudiantes en el campamento Bear Mountain no necesitaron gran estímulo para levantarse el domingo por la mañana, ya que ése era el último día que tenían para su disfrute total, pues el lunes daría inicio a la competencia entre los tres institutos.

Para las 9:00 AM todo el campamento estaba lleno de actividad, pero muy especialmente esa mañana, el escenario de prácticas era ocupado por las alumnas de CAEMSA.

-Te ves mejor que ayer, Candy-señaló Carola a la rubia mientras observaban como preparaban los instrumentos frente a ellas.

-Sí, me alegra que Terry haya podido ayudarte anoche-completó Ruby con ironía.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo audible para todas-Candy intentó hacerle bajar el volumen de su voz, a sabiendas de que su comentario podría sería malinterpretado.

-Ay no te preocupes-Ruby hizo un gesto con su mano para quitarle importancia-. Después de hoy nadie podrá juzgarte ni atacarte porque serás la nueva líder del equipo femenino de CAEMSA.

-Eso si mi interpretación es mejor que la de Susana.

-Lo será-afirmó Claudia que recién se acercaba a ellas, introduciéndose a la conversación-. Que no lo sepan las demás, Candy, pero-se aproximó para susurrar con la intención de hacerse oír sólo por ellas- estoy completamente de tu parte. No creo que Susana sería una buena líder.

-Bueno, ya está todo listo-anunció una de las chicas mientras bajaba del escenario, terminando de inspeccionarlo-. ¿Quién cantará primero?

-Yo lo haré-Susana no perdió ni un segundo para pensarlo.

-Espera, eso es injusto-protestó Carola-. ¿Por qué debes ser tú quién decida?

-¿Quieres hacer votación hasta por lo más mínimo?-replicó Marcela, la mejor amiga de Susana- A Susy se le ocurrió la idea de cantar para escoger a la líder, así que debe ser ella quién decida cuál de las dos cantará primero.

-Pero…

-Está bien, Ruby-la misma Candy detuvo las réplicas a su favor-. Dejemos que sea ella quien cante primero si así lo desea.

-Hasta que dices algo sensato-dijo Susana mientras pasaba junto a ella al subir al escenario.

Las amigas de la rubia se ubicaron en sus lugares para tocar los instrumentos mientras ella se situaba en el centro del escenario. En cuestión de segundos la música comenzó a sonar por los altavoces y entonces todas pusieron su atención en la interpretación. A ninguna se le hizo difícil identificar la canción "Toxic", de Britney Spears.

Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling

There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it

Aunque Candy no sentía simpatía por su rival, tuvo que reconocer que su interpretación era bastante buena. Susana tenía la voz y los movimientos exactos para conseguir el efecto sensual que caracterizaba a esa canción.

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losin' my head  
Spinnin' 'round and 'round  
¿Do you feel me now?

-¿Por qué demonios tienes tanta prisa para ir al escenario de prácticas?-se quejó Brandon mientras él, Terry y Oscar seguían el sonido de la música, cada vez más cerca.

-Por eso-señaló el propio castaño desde una distancia prudente.

-Wow-fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar Oscar cuando fijó sus ojos en el escenario.

With the taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
¿Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
¿Don't you know that you're toxic?

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que sabías de esto?-apenas pudo, Oscar le lanzó la pregunta.

-Intenté hacerlo, pero Brandon dijo que no le importaba nada de la líder del equipo femenino.

-¿La líder? Esto es para escogerla, ¿verdad?-inquirió el rubio con un gesto de reproche.

-Y obviamente, una de las postuladas es Susana.

-Pues está haciendo una muy buena interpretación si me lo preguntas-admitió Brandon dejándose deleitar por la sensualidad de la rubia-. Su contrincante va a necesitar mucha suerte.

-Esperemos que la tenga. Es Candy-anunció Terry sin despegar un ojo del escenario.

-¿Candy?-preguntaron sus amigos a coro mientras la música seguía sonando.

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air and it's all around  
¿Can you feel me now?

Como era de esperarse, el simple hecho de la interpretación acaparó la atención de todos los que estaban cerca, incluso los estudiantes de los otros dos institutos. Todos parecían disfrutar con el baile sensual de Susana.

With the taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With the taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
¿Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
¿Don't you know that you're toxic?

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

Para cuando la música cesó los aplausos de sus compañeras no se hicieron esperar. Aunque fuera difícil de digerir, Candy tenía que mantenerse con la cabeza en alto ante lo que había sido la gran interpretación de su oponente.

-Entonces-dijo Susana mientras bajaba del escenario sintiendo todas las miradas posarse sobre ella-. Supéralo-sonrió a sabiendas de que había conseguido dejar sin palabras a la rubia.

-Ánimo, Candy-la voz de Ruby le recordó que la competencia no había terminado.

-Sí, estoy lista-fue todo lo que dijo la rubia antes de subir al escenario acompañada de sus amigas. Cuando las tres estuvieron listas y en sus lugares, consiguió sonreír-. Hagamos un poco de música.

Los instrumentos comenzaron a sonar y los altavoces a emitir la música para que todos los presentes pudieran escucharla.

-Cristina aguilera-Oscar hizo audible la identificación de la canción que había elegido Candy-. "Genio atrapado" le sentará bien.

Vamos, vamos...  
uh, oh, uh, oh, uh, oh  
Vamos, vamos  
Un siglo llevo en soledad  
Atrapada queriendo escapar  
Soñando que alguien... me libere  
Me lanzas un beso  
Y yo te quiero amar  
Pero hay un precio  
Que tendrás que pagar  
Para que me entregue

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Mi cuerpo dice quiero  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Pero mi alma tiene miedo

Terry, aún desde la distancia, no se atrevía si quiera a pestañar. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que una chica podía verse inocente y desinhibida al mismo tiempo. Pero Candy, con lentos movimientos y su voz más pausada estaba consiguiendo ese efecto…y resultaba muy atrayente.

Si me quieres junto a ti  
Frota bien y ya verás  
Como un genio liberado  
Haré tus sueños realidad  
Si me quieres junto a ti  
Gánate mi corazón  
Tres deseos te concedo  
Si me juras tu amor

Como un genio atrapado espero  
Liberarme con tu amor sincero  
Como un genio atrapado espero  
Ven, ven, a sacarme de aquí

-Si Susana quería competencia, ya la tiene-aseguró Oscar lo obvio mientras todos seguían prestando su entera atención al escenario para no perderse nada de la interpretación de al rubia.

Bailando nos domina la pasión  
Nuestros impulsos fuera de control  
Es tan difícil...contenerse  
Piensas que hoy tal vez sucederá  
Pero yo sé que nada pasará  
Tienes que quererme (tienes que quererme)  
Oh oh oh oh yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Mi cuerpo dice quiero  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Pero mi alma tiene miedo

Terry se obligó a respirar hondo en un débil intento por serenarse. Sabía que si se dejaba llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento terminaría partiendo le cara a todas las miradas masculinas que disfrutaban en ese momento de la interpretación. En vez de sucumbir a su primer instinto, decidió ponerle más atención a la voz de su conciencia. _"¿No te parece que la letra se parece mucho a la realidad entre tú y ella?"_, su mente registró el eco de esa voz mental que tanto disfrutaba torturándolo. Enfocándose una vez más sólo en Candy, siguiendo sus movimientos, se dejó hundir en sus pensamientos. _"Detrás de esa niña dulce e inocente se oculta una mujer muy deseable, esperando por ser liberada…y sabes que tú quieres ser quien la libere, ¿verdad?"_. Movió su cabeza en un gesto de negación, intentando ahuyentar esa voz que ya empezaba a fastidiarle.

-Ciertamente, la letra es como la realidad…la llave que abre esa puerta es su confianza y su corazón-susurró para sí mismo permitiéndose sonreír mientras seguía disfrutando de ella.

Si me quieres junto a ti  
Frota bien mi lámpara  
Como un genio liberado  
(Soy el genio atrapado)  
Haré tus sueños realidad  
Si me quieres junto a ti  
Gánate mi corazón  
Tres deseos te concedo  
Si me juras tu amor  
(Si me juras tu amor)

Si me quieres junto a ti  
(Si me quieres junto a ti)  
Frota bien y ya verás  
Como un genio liberado

(Oh yeah, oh amor)  
Haré tus sueños realidad  
Si me quieres junto a ti  
(Atrapado baby)  
Gánate mi corazón  
(Oh, yeah)  
Tres deseos te concedo  
(Oh, si, vamos, vamos)  
Si me juras tu amor

Como un genio atrapado espero  
Ven, ven a sacarme de aquí

Esa vez, cuando la música acabó, no sólo sus compañeras aplaudieron la interpretación, sino que muchos de los presentes masculinos hicieron una ovación entre gritos y silbidos de apoyo. Y a pesar de que ya podía sentir sus mejillas acaloradas, Candy se mostró inmutable en todo momento.

-Bueno, creo que habiendo visto a las dos cantar, podemos decidir quién será nuestra líder-comentó una de las chicas intentando apaciguar al grupo.

-Podemos decidirlo ahora mismo y aquí. No tenemos tiempo que perder, considerando que hoy es domingo y que debemos darle nuestra decisión al Prof. Steckley a más tardar después del almuerzo-indicó otra de ellas tomando el control en la votación-. ¿Las que están a favor de Susana para ser nuestra líder?

Obviamente las chicas de parte de Susana levantaron sus manos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al comprender que no eran la mayoría.

-¿Las que están a favor de Candy?-esa vez casi todas las manos fueron alzadas, incluso la de la propia mediadora- Entonces no se diga más. Candy-se volvió hacia la rubia-, eres nuestra nueva líder oficial. Felicidades.

-¡Sí, felicidades!-las chicas consiguieron hacer un pequeño coro mientras se acercaban a ella para halagarla.

-Es obvio que esto pasaría-bufó Marcela muy bajo, manifestando su desacuerdo-. Todas estaban de parte de ella. Tal como te dije que iba a suceder, Susy.

-Reconozco que ha ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra, Marcela-objetó Susana mirando a su rival con ojos maquinadores.

-¿Se te ocurre algo para cambiar este resultado?

-El liderazgo del equipo nunca me importó realmente-admitió poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Mi plan era llegar hasta Terry a través de eso.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, pero justo por eso me parece que esto sólo la favorece a ella. Podrá pasar más tiempo con Terry ahora que ambos son líderes del equipo.

-Y ahí es donde entra mi plan alterno. Lo que tengo pensado hará que se distancien bastante.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Marcela con curiosidad.

-Sólo digamos que, un tercero en la escena podría inclinar a mi favor la balanza-dijo la rubia mientras posaba sus ojos en una persona del público que los rodeaba-. Será tan inesperado, que para cuando esa tonta descubra la verdad será ya demasiado tarde para ella y para Terry.

-Eres perversa, Susy-admitió su amiga mientras reconocía a la persona en cuestión.

-Lo sé-aceptó ella con una sonrisa triunfante-. Pero por ahora, dejemos que nuestra nueva "líder" disfrute de su victoria.

* * *

A las 3 PM todos los estudiantes de CAEMSA se reunieron en el salón que dispusieron para ellos en el Mirador Logde A. La llegada del Prof. Steckley puso fin a los murmullos de todos.

-Bueno muchachos, supongo que todos sabrán el por qué les pedí que hiciéramos esta reunión-el hombre se ubicó en un espacio estratégico para ser visto por todos-. Robards y Macnally Smith tendrán sus formas de escoger a sus dos líderes, masculino y femenino por igual, pero nosotros tenemos un método más práctico y ese es la votación. El viernes por la noche les pedí que usaran la votación para escogerlos entre ustedes. Y sólo pospuse comunicar los resultados porque las señoritas aún ayer no habían hecho la elección.

-Usted nos concedió un poco más de tiempo, Prof.-le recordó una de las chicas presentes.

-Así es. Lo hice con la condición de que para hoy hicieran esa elección. Y como ustedes accedieron, imagino que ya tienen a su líder femenina.

-Por supuesto, Prof. Por mayoría de votos, Candy es nuestra líder femenina.

-Bien. Me alegra que, pese a todo, pudieran hacer su elección-asintió el maestro antes de volverse hacia los chicos-. ¿Y ustedes?

-No tuvimos problemas con la elección, Prof.-Brandon contestó por ellos-. Terry es nuestro líder.

-Entiendo. Entonces, Terry y Candy, a partir de mañana serán los estudiantes representantes de nuestro equipo. Y además-el hombre se dirigió a ellos en especial-, les recuerdo que, como líderes de CAEMSA tienen la responsabilidad de planificar nuestras presentaciones. El equipo cuenta con ustedes para hacer una competencia admirable y dar una buena impresión, tanto a los otros institutos como al jurado que nos evaluará. Así que, el liderazgo de CAEMSA esta en sus manos.

Todos los estudiantes aplaudieron a manera de reconocimiento por el nombramiento oficial del Prof. Steckley.

-Y ahora, me concierne hablarles sobre el inicio de la competencia. Según lo estipulado en el reglamento del campamento, seremos despertados por el toque de diana apenas salga el sol.

-¿Tan temprano?-se quejó un estudiante.

-Eso nos asegura tener el tiempo suficiente como para desayunar y estar listos para presentarnos a las 9 AM al inicio de la competencia, como los otros dos institutos.

-Entonces, ¿comenzaremos oficialmente a las 9 AM?

-Así es. Como ven, cada detalle ha sido tomado en cuenta.

-¿Cuál será la primera actividad en la que participaremos?

-Serán informados de ello mañana, justo antes de que participen, para mantener el "suspenso" y los ánimos competitivos-el Prof. revisó su reloj de mano antes de concluir la reunión-. Bueno muchachos, creo que ha sido todo por hoy, sino tienen más preguntas-el silencio y las negaciones de algunos fueron su mejor respuesta-. Disfruten del resto del día y por favor no olviden que es imprescindible estar presentes mañana temprano.

El salón comenzó a vaciarse apenas el Prof. dio por terminada la reunión. Fueron saliendo poco a poco a través del pasillo, pero para cuando llegaron al recibidor del edificio todos tomaron caminos diferentes. Candy se detuvo para comprobar si sus amigas aún no salían o si ya habían dejado el edificio, pero no estuvo así por mucho tiempo porque alguien la tomó de la mano con toda intención de sacarla del edificio.

-Oye, no…-le tomó sólo unos segundos descubrir quién era- Terry, ¿qué pretendes con esto?

-Podría decírtelo, pero…-se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle- es algo que sólo le concierne a los líderes de CAEMSA, y aquí nos pueden escuchar.

-Está bien-aceptó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa a la vez que se dejó conducir por él-. De todas formas no puedo negarme cuando eres tan convincente.

Terry captó la ironía en su tono de voz, pero por esa vez decidió que no replicaría. En cambio, se limitó a continuar caminando y a conducirla. Se había propuesto sorprender a Candy esa tarde, así que se concentró en su objetivo. Pero luego de unos minutos caminando, sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada, la rubia se animó a hablarle.

-¿Por qué me parece que estamos ganando altura con respecto al resto del campamento?

-Porque es así. Esto es como subir una colina, sólo que hay un camino.

-¿Y puedo saber al menos a donde vamos?

-Puedes…pero no quiero arruinar la sorpresa, así que tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos.

-¿Falta mucho?

-No. ¿Ves ése árbol de allá?-ella asintió- Sólo tenemos que llegar a él y se acaba el camino.

-Bien, pero hagámoslo más divertido-le propuso con picardía-. Una carrera hasta allá, a ver quién llega primero.

-¿Apostamos? De acuerdo. ¿Qué gana el vencedor?

-No lo sé. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

-Un deseo. El que pierda la carrera deberá cumplirle un deseo al vencedor.

-¿Un deseo de cualquier tipo? Digo, ¿cualquier cosa que el quiera?

-Cualquier cosa-le respondió él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En cualquier otra situación Candy se habría sentido intimidada por ese aire perverso que el castaño estaba exhibiendo, pero lejos de sentir temor, se sintió tentada a seguirle el juego.

-Está bien, acepto-se separó un poco de él y se inclinó un poco preparándose para correr-. Preparado…

-Listo…

-¡Ya!

Tomando la ventaja del elemento sorpresa, Candy empezó a correr antes de anunciar el comienzo, logrando adelantarse bastante. Pero Terry no se dejó amedrentar y se lanzó en su persecución, tardando muy poco en alcanzarla. Para cuando llegaron a la cima de la colina ambos cayeron al suelo, exhaustos, pero la rubia usó su último aliento para levantarse e intentar aproximarse al árbol, y a punto estuvo de hacerlo…si Terry no la hubiese sujetado de la cintura. Ambos cayeron de nuevo entre risas, uno junto al otro.

-Terry, eres un tramposo-lo acusó cuando consiguió recostarse sobre el prado.

-Si hubiera hecho trampa, ya habría ganado, ¿no crees?-se apoyó sobre su brazo, girándose aún recostado para verla.

-Sí pero…

De repente, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Apenas sus ojos chocaron con los de él y se sintió como elevada, transportada hacia otro lugar, otro momento, uno muy parecido al que en ese instante vivían.

Una colina verde, bañada por un radiante sol, acariciada por una tibia brisa. Y ahí estaban los dos, vestidos con trajes acordes para otra época, acordes incluso para un baile de disfraces. Pudo sentir que le faltaba la respiración por la carrera que los había llevado hasta ahí, y aún así escuchó sus vividas risas. Se miraron a los ojos, aún sonrientes y luego…

-Ay no…-se lamentó apenas hubo terminado su visión- Estaba recordando y luego…Terry pude ver que…

-¿Tú también?-la interrumpió el castaño mirándola con la misma frustración- ¿Viste la colina?

-Era como ésta…estábamos corriendo, caímos y luego…

-Nada…nos miramos a los ojos y ahí terminó todo…

-Es tan terrible ver estas cosas.

-¿Terrible?

-Sí. Es terrible que de la nada te llegue un recuerdo, una visión, y cuando quieres seguir viendo qué pasará todo termina. Es como si te cerraran una puerta en la cara.

-No lo veas de ese modo. Esto tiene su ventaja.

-¿La tiene?

-Sí-tardó unos segundos para escoger las palabras más adecuadas para explicarse-. Cuando vine aquí por primera vez sentí algo...no sabría decir qué, pero sentí como si antes hubiera estado aquí, como si tuviera alguna afinidad con este lugar.

-¿Y creíste que yo también lo sentiría?

-Intuí algo así. Fue una sensación extraña y a la vez familiar, muy parecido a lo que sentí contigo cuando…

-Cuando tuvimos esos recuerdos…

Por un instante, ambos guardaron silencio, intentando asimilar ese pequeño episodio.

-Supongo que no es la gran cosa-dijo él refiriéndose al recuerdo-. Pero deja en claro que podemos llegar a tomarle cariño a este lugar.

-De hecho, me parece muy lindo-admitió permitiéndose admirar el paisaje-. Se puede ver todo el campamento desde aquí. El auditorio, el lago, las montañas…

-Sí, todo un espectáculo. Pero-comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba-, tenemos un asunto pendiente-se aproximó al gran árbol y se apoyó en él-. Yo gané, Candy. Así que el premio es para mí.

-¡Eso no es justo!-protestó ella levantándose para acercarse a él- No sólo me hiciste caer, sino que ahora mismo has tomado ventaja.

-Yo no he olvidado la competencia, a diferencia de ti. Es como la carrera de la liebre y la tortuga. La liebre se descuidó y por eso la tortuga ganó. Difícil de creer, pero cierto.

-No me siento como la liebre, más bien como la tortuga.

-Pues si la tortuga hubiese perdido lo habría reconocido. Sigue su ejemplo y admite que yo gané-replicó él divertido con su disconformidad.

-Bueno, de acuerdo, tú ganaste-se cruzó de brazos fingiendo molestia-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tener como deseo?

-A ti.

-¿Qué?-sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

-Mi deseo es tenerte a ti, Candy-le repitió a la vez que conseguía acorralarla entre el árbol y su propio cuerpo.

-Debes estar bromeando…-consiguió articular viéndose imposibilitada para escapar por sus brazos.

-No bromeo-negó acercándose más a ella hasta que su aliento rozó su ya sonrojada mejilla-. Lo único que quiero es tenerte aquí para…-se aventuró a acercar aún más sus labios, al punto de verla cerrar sus ojos en anticipación de lo que vendría- felicitarte por tu excelente presentación.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundida por el beso que nunca llegó.

-Tu interpretación de esta mañana por la competencia con Susana-le recordó divertido por su rostro aturdido- Estuviste fantástica.

-¿Me viste?

-Por supuesto. Todos te vieron. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si tu interpretación fue una increíble mezcla de inocencia y erotismo?

-Ah, sí-esa vez, sin mucho esfuerzo, consiguió apartarse de él, intentando ocultar su rostro sonrojado-. Sólo seguí tu consejo.

-Si, lo sé. Y es lo que más me satisface.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó la rubia sin entender sus palabras.

-Que yo sólo te ayude a ver que existe una Candy poderosa y sensual. El encontrarla y hacerla salir a la superficie es únicamente mérito tuyo.

-Eso no es cierto. Como te digo, sólo seguí tu consejo. Imaginé que era una especie de genio y que mi libertador intentaba conquistarme, y yo le puse como precio su amor. Sólo eso.

-¿Y por casualidad, ese libertador y esa genio no se conocieron en vidas pasadas y se volvieron a reencontrar en un futuro distante?

-Yo…no lo sé…tal vez…-titubeó mientras era estudiada por sus ojos verdi-azules.

-Bien-con dos pasos consiguió estar a su lado, y en cuestión de segundos la envolvió entre sus brazos-. Porque ese libertador seguramente haría cualquier cosa por conquistar a esa genio.

-¿De verdad?-sonrió ante la insinuación de Terry. De pronto ya no se sentía nerviosa y supo que era por el cobijo de sus brazos.

-De verdad. Si es tan bonita como tú, incluso el libertador podría tener competencia.

-Eso sería imposible-reconoció ella a la vez que se animó para rodear su cuello con sus brazos-. El quien encuentra la lámpara es el dueño del genio, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí. Pero de todas formas, pienso conquistar a la genio por completo. Así me aseguraré de no perderla nunca.

Candy rió suavemente antes de dejarse envolver por su beso, mientras el ocaso seguía cayendo sobre el campamento.

* * *

-Eres James Salvatore, ¿cierto?-la rubia lo preguntó con tanta claridad que se ganó la atención de todas las miradas masculinas.

-Depende de quién lo pregunte-fue su cortante respuesta.

-Susana Marnell, estudiante de CAEMSA-le respondió intentando mantener su tono firme. A pesar de que estaba segura de hacer aquello, agradeció la compañía de su amiga Marcela cuando todos comenzaron a detallarla mejor.

-Noah-el muchacho se giró hacia uno de sus compañeros. Con un solo gesto le hizo saber lo que quería.

-Tal como lo dice, es estudiante de la academia CAEMSA-aclaró el chico de lentes acercándose un poco para examinarla más de cerca-. Es una de las nenas que cantó esta mañana en el escenario de prácticas.

-Bien, me basta con esa información-James hizo callar a su compañero con un gesto de su mano. Luego se volvió hacia la rubia con una sonrisa arrogante-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, encanto? ¿Vienes a entregar a tu equipo dándome información secreta?

-De hecho, sólo vengo a entregarte a una compañera.

-¿Tú amiga?-señaló a Marcela que ya se notaba más nerviosa.

-No, ella no-sabiendo que tenía su atención, Susana aprovechó el momento-. Es la otra "nena" que cantó esta mañana en el escenario de prácticas.

-Continúa.

-Su nombre es Candy Whiton. Y si he venido aquí a verte ha sido sólo porque nos está volviendo locos a todos en la academia, intentando llamar tu atención.

-¿Mi atención?

-Sí. Resulta que Candy es una de tus más fervientes admiradoras, y en cuanto supo que también estarías en el campamento este año se le metió en la cabeza la idea de conseguir tu atención. Comenzó su plan esta mañana, postulándose para ser la líder del equipo femenino de CAEMSA y así hacerse notar.

-Y como es una de mis fervientes admiradoras debe saber que "hacerse notar" por mí es absurdo porque ya tiene mi atención por el simple hecho de ser una belleza. No, encanto, no me engañas. Si es una trampa de parte de tu equipo ya puedes ir con ellos a decirles que no he mordido el anzuelo.

-No es ninguna trampa. Candy sabe que te fijarías fácilmente en ella por el aspecto físico que tiene. Pero ella es de las que le gusta hacerse la "difícil"-el muchacho aún la miraba receloso-. Mira, si no me crees, fíjate en su presentación de esta mañana. Intentó mostrarse atrevida y conservadora a la vez.

-Eso lo noté perfectamente-añadió él con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-Entiendo que no te fíes de mí porque soy del bando contrario. Pero justamente estoy intentando hacer una buena obra. En CAEMSA no soportamos a Candy desde que se empeñó en atraer tu atención. Así que si la ayudo a conseguir su objetivo ella dejará de estorbarnos.

-¿Y por qué crees que yo querría facilitarles las cosas a ustedes?

-Porque mientras nosotros conseguimos un poco de paz para prepararnos para la competencia, tú consigues un entretenimiento para tus "ratos libres".

-Ya veo-el muchacho se lo pensó un instante antes de volver a hablar-. Me gusta tu proposición, encanto. Aunque me sentiría más complacido si me facilitaras los medios para conseguir ese entretenimiento. No soy de los que se esfuerzan para conseguir ese tipo de atenciones.

-Candy es una fiera con piel de oveja. Por lo general aparenta ser una buena chica y le gusta que los chicos se muestren amables y educados con ella. Pero todo es parte de su juego, y ella misma se encarga de hacérselos saber en su momento. En realidad es una de esas mujeres que les fascina llevar la batuta en la cama.

-Entonces su canción de esta mañana era más bien una promesa.

-Tal como te dije, su intención era hacerse notar por ti.

-Está bien, encanto. Acepto tus palabras. Si Candy Whiton quería tener mi atención yo se la daré con gusto.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, entonces-le sonrió-. Nos vemos mañana en la competencia.

Susana no se quedó un instante más del necesario. Marcela, que caminaba junto a ella, esperó hasta que estaban cerca del Mirador Lodge A para hablarle del encuentro que acaban de tener.

-¿Crees que de resultado, Susy?

-Por supuesto que sí. James Salvatore es un hombre al que le encantan los retos y eso es lo que será para él conquistar a Candy.

-Pero tú le dijiste que ella estaba interesada en él. ¿Qué pasará cuando él se de cuenta de que no es así?

-No tiene por qué hacerlo. Yo misma le dije que a ella le gustaba hacerse la difícil y eso es justamente lo que hará. Candy será amable con él pero sin extralimitarse, y eso le hará corroborar lo que dije.

-De todas formas va a descubrir tarde o temprano que ella tiene novio.

-¿Y qué? Lo verá como un extra para el reto. Créeme, cuando se trata de ganar una chica bonita, James Salvatore hace lo que sea. Mañana cuando empiece la competencia, me darás la razón.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, al mismo tiempo que el sol tocaba el campamento con sus rayos, el toque de diana inundó el ambiente, señal inequívoca del inicio del día de la tan esperada competencia. Y aunque los estudiantes se hubieran quejado el fin de semana por tener que despertarse tan temprano, ninguno perdió el tiempo levantándose.

Esa vez, todos estuvieron puntuales en el comedor, mirándose los unos a los otros con expectativas. Para las 9 AM todos estuvieron en el anfiteatro, esperando a ser informados de lo que sería el inicio de la competencia.

-Buenos días a todos, jóvenes-los recibió una vez más el director del campamento, desde el centro del anfiteatro-. Me complace saber que hemos conseguido una puntualidad exacta, pues eso habla muy bien de ustedes. Y lo cierto es que, en la actividad de la cual serán parte hoy, la puntualidad es un requisito sumamente importante.

Unos cuantos murmullos entre ellos se dejaron escuchar mientras el hombre hacía una pausa antes de continuar explicándose.

-Para dar inicio a nuestra competencia, deberán unirse como grupo para encontrar esto-uno de los guías se situó junto a él y les enseñó el objeto-. Esta flauta dorada será ocultada por nuestros guías en alguna parte de los jardines laterales-el guía esperó un instante más antes de salir de la vista de todos-. El equipo que la encuentre en 10 minutos o menos, será el ganador.

Los estudiantes se animaron al saber que su primera actividad no sería tan complicada como habían supuesto que sería.

-Cada uno de los guías se ocupará de conducirlos como grupo al punto de partida para la búsqueda. Les recuerdo que deben competir entre ustedes sanamente, y que cualquier conducta impropia será sancionada. Sin más que aclarar, les pido que sigan a sus guías asignados para dar inicio a la actividad.

Los jóvenes no necesitaron mayor aclaración para ponerse de pie y seguir a los guías. Les tomó algunos minutos ubicarse todos en la línea de partida. También se les concedieron unos minutos para comunicarse como grupo mientras que el director se apersonaba en su lugar. Al igual que los otros dos institutos, los estudiantes CAEMSA no desperdiciaron ese momento.

-Escuchen bien-les habló Terry a todos-, la mejor manera de conseguir esa flauta es dispersándonos. No podemos lanzarnos todos en una misma dirección porque así nos ganaran con facilidad.

-Sí, debemos dividirnos-lo secundó Candy-. Somos suficientes como para dividirnos en 4 grupos. Dos buscarán hacia la izquierda y los otros dos hacia la derecha. Así será más fácil encontrar la flauta.

-¡Jóvenes!-la voz del director puso fin a sus instantes de planeación-Júntense en la línea de partida para dar inicio a la búsqueda-cuando lo hicieron dio la señal a uno de los guías para que tuviera preparado el aviso.

-En sus marcas-comenzó el guía-. Listos…-su señal de aviso precedió el estruendo de la bocina de aire comprimido que hizo sonar al instante- ¡Ya!

Todos sin excepción comenzaron a correr y a dispersarse, buscando entre la maleza y los árboles el instrumento. Los primeros cinco minutos fueron bastante infructuosos pues nadie daba con la flauta.

Candy intentó concentrarse más en su objetivo en vez de la frustración que sentía. Se inclinó un poco más de lo que había hecho antes con los otros arbustos para asegurarse mejor de que estaba vacío. Pero al hacerlo, consiguió ver a unos cuantos metros de distancia la dichosa flauta, tumbada en el suelo, justo detrás de una piedra. Sin perder tiempo, se irguió antes de echarse a correr por ella, segura de que ya la tenía…

-¡La encontré!-un muchacho que no había visto antes y que estaba más cerca de la flauta consiguió adelantársele y tomarla antes que ella.

-No…-la algarabía que iniciaron los estudiantes del otro instituto acalló su lamentación.

-El triunfo es para Robards-sentenció Terry situándose junto a ella.

-Yo la vi antes-le confesó la rubia en silencio-. Él estaba más cerca de la flauta y sólo por eso ha conseguido tomarla antes que yo.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer-negó el castaño con seriedad-. Quien la toque primero es el ganador.

Una vez que los tres equipos volvieron a juntarse en el punto de partida, el director animó al muchacho que encontró la flauta a acercarse hacia él, para hacer el debido reconocimiento.

-El vencedor en esta primera actividad es, por supuesto, el conservatorio de Robards-todos aplaudieron mientras el equipo celebrara su victoria-. Con este triunfo, Robards consigue reunir un total de 10 puntos.

El director esperó unos instantes más para que los estudiantes se calmaran y le permitieran volver a hablar.

-Sin embargo, esta victoria de Robards no es un punto decisivo. Mcnally Smith y CAEMSA todavía tienen oportunidad de ganar, pues aún nos quedan 3 actividades más. Les recuerdo que el equipo que reúna más puntos al final de estas 4 actividades programadas será el ganador.

Los jóvenes parecieron más animados luego de que les recordaran que aún tenían 3 oportunidades más.

-Los resultados de la actividad de hoy serán registrados en nuestro tablero público. Hasta que la próxima actividad sea programada, los invito a todos a disfrutar y relajarse en el campamento.

Con esas palabras, concluyó el encuentro. Los guías se retiraron junto al director y a los profesores representantes de cada equipo, y los estudiantes fueron dispersándose poco a poco.

Candy tardó en seguir a su grupo, observando como el conservatorio Robards continuaba celebrando su victoria. Se sentía tan decepcionada que no se percató de que ya ni siquiera caminaba junto a sus amigos.

-¡Hey!-una voz detrás de ella la hizo girarse- Eres Candy Whiton, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo soy-contestó ella mientras observaba al muchacho delante de ella con ojos recelosos-. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Mientras esperaba una respuesta, se permitió identificarlo. ¡Era el líder de Robards! ¡Y el mismo tipo insolente que se le había adelantado en ganarle la flauta dorada!

-Uno siempre conoce a la gente importante-le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Muy amable de tu parte, pero no estoy de humor para presentaciones-dijo ella con toda intención de marcharse.

-Oye, espera-la sujetó del brazo para impedirle irse, pero en seguida la soltó. La rubia lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Sé que tú viste la flauta antes que yo. Pero debes reconocer que fui más rápido en alcanzarla.

-Sólo porque estabas más cerca que yo-sacudió su cabeza en gesto de negación-. Está bien, reconozco tu triunfo limpio. No pensaba protestar si es lo que te preocupa.

-En realidad, sólo quería presentarme-aclaró él-. Me gustan las competencias pero siempre es más fácil asumir una victoria o una derrota cuando no hay resentimientos-esperó a que ella asimilara sus palabras antes de extender su mano-. Mi nombre es James Salvatore. Y es un placer conocer a la chica que estuvo a punto de robarme el triunfo.

Candy se lo pensó un momento más antes de darle una respuesta. El tipo era alto, casi tanto como Terry, pero físicamente no se parecían mucho. Tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos color miel que hacían pensar en los de un león acechando a su presa.

-Candy Whiton-aceptó por fin su mano-. Me alegra saber al menos que mi vencedor está dispuesto a reconocer que casi le venzo yo a él.

-En efecto, casi me vences. Pero no me hace falta la competencia de esta mañana para saber eso-su mirada interrogante le hizo explicarse-. Tienes mucho talento. Lo comprobé ayer en la mañana, cuando te vi cantando en el escenario de prácticas.

-Entiendo-musitó ella negándose a sonrojarse en ese momento. Los varios comentarios que había escuchado de su interpretación sólo la hacían preguntarse si no se había excedido en su intento de vencer a Susana en su propio juego.

-Supongo que tendré que cuidarme de ti desde ahora. Ya estoy advertido.

-Al menos ya sabes a qué atenerte-sonrió ante el tono de broma que usó él-. Aunque debo reconocer que tu equipo en verdad es bueno.

-Me alegra que lleguemos a este tipo de entendimiento. No me gusta ganarme enemigos, y menos cuando son tan simpáticas como tú.

-Gracias-aceptó el cumplido aunque desvió la mirada al último instante. Por alguna razón, no se sentía cómoda recibiendo halagos de otro que no fuera Terry-. En cuanto a la competencia, somos oponentes, pero no enemigos, así que puedes estar tranquilo con respecto a eso.

-Bien. Supongo que, como nos veremos a menudo en la competencia, nunca se sabe lo que terminaremos siendo.

-Por supuesto-asintió la rubia-. Bueno, ya debo irme. Fue agradable conocerte-_"Por una vez, no me arrepiento de mentir"_, reconoció ante su conciencia, sin dejar de asegurarse que diría cualquier cosa con tal de irse en ese momento.

-También fue un placer conocerte, Candy. Espero que nos veamos pronto de nuevo.

-Seguro.

Levantó su mano a modo de despedida antes de darse media vuelta y tomar el camino que antes había usado su grupo para retirarse.

Una leve brisa agitó su pelo en se momento. Sin ninguna explicación especial, Candy reconoció que aquel muchacho no le resultaba agradable…y en todo el día, su mente no dejó de preguntarse por qué.

**Notas finales:** ¡Holis, lectoras mías! Una vez más, me he tardado en actualizarles la historia (ay que penita), pero con los preparativos navideños y todo el asunto…jejeje digamos que me distraje tanto que no podía terminar de darle los últimos toques a este cap. Pero finalmente pude hacerlo y ¡heme aquí! Me dije: Karlina, tienes que actualizar por lo menos antes del 21-Diciembre porque si no, se acabará el mundo y tus lectoras no sabrán qué pasó contigo, jajaja.

Comienzo dándoles mi opi: verdad que es hermoso que la gusaracha perdiera la competencia? Jajaja. Por otro lado, disfruté mucho escribiendo la parte donde Terry se lleva a su pecosa corriendo…creo que me inspiré un poquito en la escena del reencuentro del anime, cuando ella lo espera en la estación y el aparece de la nada y se la lleva...Suspiro... ¡Ya tuvieron otro recuerdo juntos! Y si, antes de que me lo digan, es improbable que ésta sea la colina de Pony original…sólo digamos que es una colina muy parecida a la verdadera y eso fue lo que despertó el recuerdo. Mm y ahora qué onda con éste bravucón que se buscó la Susana? En lo personal, su aire engreído me causó repulsión...Pero bueno, ya veremos qué pretende realmente…

Para el datito cultural, quiero aprovechar de corregir un detallito del cap anterior: antes dije que la canción del cap pasado, "Entrégate", fue escrita por Luis Miguel, pero la verdad es que solamente es su intérprete, pues fue el español Juan Carlos Calderon quien la compuso (gracias a una de mis lectoras por hacerme la observación). Y ahora sí, pasando a la info musical de este cap, aquí la aclaratoria:

-"Toxic" interpretada originalmente por la polémica Britney Spears, estadounidense mejor conocida como princesa del pop. Aquí el enlace del video original (si le dan a la opción CC en youtube podrán ver los subtítulos):

www .you tube watch?v =sF0B v6U8 W2A

-"Genio atrapado" cantada por Christina Aguilera, también estadounidense, quien interpreta esta canción al inglés como al español. Pueden ver el video oficial de esta rola en el siguiente enlace:

www. you tube watch? v=WsYg 48vuOTo

Denisse Grandrew, jajaja me reí mucho con tu coment anterior. La verdad Espero que este cap te resulte igual de entretenido que el pasado y que disfrutes como yo de la derrota de la gusaracha xD

Wendy preciosa, ¡gracias por ese happy birthday y por esas buenas vibras que me enviaste de cumple! Y por cierto que bien le lees la mente a Terry, eh? O a poco cómo sabías que iba a sentir celos de su pecas? Jajaja.

Guest 1, gracias por esas felicitaciones y también por la aclaratoria de la rola de Luis Miguel (la verdad es que por el apuro de actualizar pronto escribí "compuesta" en vez de "interpretada" que era lo que quería poner, jejeje). Lamento que no te gustara el cap anterior, espero que este te resulte más interesante.

Passcusa, gracias por esas felicitaciones tus buenos deseos me cayeron excelente jejeje. Y pues en pago espero que este cap te resultara tan bonito como el anterior y si no, me avisas y lo mejoro jejeje.

Gema Grandchester, ¡ya somos dos! Jajaja yo también AMÉ a Terry interpretando esa de Luis Miguel…Susana pues, como bien lo dices, es una masoquista sin remedio…y cuándo se animarán los rebeldes…hay que seguir leyendo para eso! xD

Klaudya, muchas gracias por esas felicitaciones que me hiciste llegar, realmente las precié mucho. Concuerdo con tu pensar, el cap anterior demostró lo patética que es la gusaracha jejeje, pero al menos nos dejó disfrutar una escenita de Terry con su pecas que a más de una nos dejó queriendo más…jajaja.

Luz Rico, ¡como me hiciste reír! Jajaja La pecas poniéndolo a dieta, jajaja. Que bueno que te gustara la canción del cap pasado. Y por cierto gracias por esa porra a Venezuela, me sacaste una sonrisa haciéndome ver que puedo escribir en representación de mi país :D Por la demora en actualizar debo disculparme, juro que no es intencional, sólo por falta de tiempo, ustedes mis lectoras tienen todo el derecho a quejarse (hasta lanzarme tomates) porque yo no actualice, después de todo, me pagan leyéndome, no? Prometo que para compensar mi tardanza escribiré muchos caps lindos para ustedes jejeje. En cuanto a "Amor, Deseo y Sangre" quiero que sepas que no he olvidado que tengo en ti y en muchas otras a lectoras fieles, así como tampoco tengo excusas para dejarla sin continuar :'( pero como consuelo puedo decirte que esta semanita pienso reunirme con mi co-escritora para discutir la conti de la historia (ella no ha salido de vacas todavía así que aún no hemos podido comunicarnos...espero poder vencer esa barrera esta semanita), pero cualquier avance que tenga, por muy mínimo que sea, te lo estaré haciendo saber, prometido!

Guest 2, ¡sorry por la demora! Espero que este cap lo compense en medida alguna.

¡Geo Maldonado! Jajaja sorry por la tardanza en actualizar pero ya ves…parece que siempre me surge algo de último minuto PLOP. Aún así gracias por la comprensión, la paciencia y sobre todo por seguirme a pesar de todo. Prometo escribir muchos caps lindos para compensarte ;)

Mazy vampire, ¿sabes que tenemos gustos parecidos? Jejeje esas rolas que me sugeriste de Paramore me gustan…y aunque estuve escuchando "Ignorance" mientras escribía este cap…jejeje decidí usar estas otras :P pero igual quiero que sepas que el escucharlas me inspiró en cierta forma a escribir este cap :D Por cierto, ¡excelente consejo a la pecas! Se lo haré llegar jajaja.

Gianny17, jajaja no fuiste la única que se quedó esperando más, amiga, ya somos dos :P Pero pensemos que la espera hace más dulce el resultado (ñaca) jajaja. Y por cierto, sorry por la demora en actualizar, no sé porqué cada vez que quiero sentarme a escribir algo se interpone PLOP pero JURO que no es por flojera, sólo por falta de tiempo :'( Prometo compensarlas con venideros caps muy lindos ;) Ah y por "Amor, Deseo y Sangre" puedo decirte que no tengo excusa para no haberla continuado :'( pero esta semana pienso reunirme con mi coescritora para hablar de eso y discutir la conti que ya hace mucho debemos, así que cualquier avance que tenga te lo haré saber, lo juro!

Aseret, no te había dado la bienvenida a mi fic, ¿cierto? Pos si antes no lo hice, ahora lo hago, jejeje. Que bueno que te guste mi historia y te doy las gracias por seguirme a pesar de que tardo en actualizar. Espero que el contenido de este cap compense en cierta medida lo tardío de la espera. Me avisas si te gusto este. Saludos desde Venezuela para México ;)

Elhyzha, jajaja que bueno, tenemos gustos parecidos, a mi también em encanta Luis Miguel, por eso quise que Terry cantara aunque sea una de sus canciones. Y sipi, la pecas es muuuuy afortunada jajaja.

¡Yelitza! Jajaja imagínate amiga, tu tardaste en dejarme tu coment y yo que me tardo en actualizar jajaja. La verdad yo quisiera un novio así: que me hiciera entender lo que es la pasión y el deseo de esa forma TAN especial que usó nuestro Terry… y tú? jejeje.

Angelnr, ¿te había dado la bienvenida l fic antes? Porque si no es así, igual bienvenida seas jejeje. Sorry por la tardanza en actualizar, sé que es horrible quedarse esperando, pero juro que hago todo lo posible por escribir tan pronto como puedo. Mi consuelo es compensar su espera con un contenido agradable. Me avisas si valió la pena esperar el cap? Tu opi me interesa ;)

**Avances del próximo cap:** Candy se cruza nuevamente con James Salvatore. Terry no ve con buenos ojos este acercamiento. La pecas tendrá que demostrar que puede defenderse por sí misma.

Sus críticas, tomatazos, flores, o lo que me quieran hacer llegar con un review lo podré apreciar, jajaja. Y ya que estamos de vacaciones (sé que muchos aún no, pero yo acabo de entrar en vacas esta semanita), les cuento que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente cap y que dedicaré este fin de semana a él para traérselos a la brevedad (si es posible, para la próxima semana). Mientras, les deseo ¡felices fiestas navideñas! Y pórtense mal, recuerden que Santa recompensa a las niñas buenas, pero Terry recompensará a las malas (ñaca) jajaja. ¡Saluditos!


	23. Rivales

**Rivales**

Un nuevo día llegaba al campamento Bear Mountain, pero, a diferencia del anterior, los estudiantes no tenían tanta prisa por levantarse e ir a desayunar. La victoria de Robards del día anterior aún estaba a flor de piel, y aunque sabían que aquello sólo el principio de la competencia, era un asunto difícil de sobrellevar.

Los estudiantes de CAEMSA también se hallaban inmersos en ese ambiente denso, pero a diferencia del resto, sabían bien cómo levantar sus ánimos: a través del ensayo. Tanto el equipo femenino como el masculino habían acordado reunirse esa mañana, después del desayuno, para practicar cada cual por su cuenta.

El grupo de las chicas no tuvo un buen inicio, pero ya a media mañana, se sentían alentadas y con la mejor disposición posible.

-Ha sido difícil, pero al final hemos conseguido animarnos-afirmó Ruby mientras las otras continuaban ensayando un solo de guitarra.

-También Candy nos ha ayudado-la secundó Carola-. Estás demostrando ser una buena líder, amiga.

-No es para tanto-le restó importancia la rubia-. Yo sólo les he recordado que nada ganamos con decepcionarnos por haber perdido en el primer encuentro.

-Y bastante bien ha funcionado. Sólo míralas-Ruby se volvió al grupo todavía junto-. Tenemos un rato para descansar y ellas insisten en seguir trabajando ese solo.

-Sólo espero que a los chicos les esté yendo tan bien como a nosotras.

-¿Bromeas, Carola? Con Terry como líder no dudo que ya estén componiendo el número que usaremos en la competencia final-le aseguró Ruby.

-Eso sí que sería un avance.

-Candy, ¿qué pasa?-Ruby volvió su atención hacia la rubia al ver que continuaba en silencio- Fuera de la motivación de esta mañana, te has mostrado un tanto…distante.

-Yo diría más bien pensativa-la apoyó Carola.

-No es nada malo, sólo que…-Candy dudó un instante antes de decidirse hablar-. Por casualidad, ¿saben algo de James Salvatore?

-Es el chico de Robards que consiguió ayer la flauta, ¿no?

-Sí, pero… ¿qué saben de él? ¿Cómo es?

-Yo sólo he escuchado decir que es un sujeto muy competitivo-le informó Carola-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Candy?

-Porque ayer, después de que terminó la competencia, se acercó a hablarme.

-¿Para restregarte en la cara su triunfo?

-No, Ruby. Al principio pensé igual que tú, pero él sólo se presentó.

-Y quieres saber con qué intención lo hizo.

-Es una de mis dudas, por supuesto. Pero lo que me dejó pensativa fue que, cuando nos despedimos, él dijo que nos veríamos a menudo, con esto de la competencia y eso…y sin embargo, siento que lo dijo más como si fuéramos a vernos no sólo en plan de competir, sino de…

-¿De encontrarse a solas, en plan de un romance?-le sugirió Ruby al ver que ella titubeaba- Cuando él te habló, ¿sentiste como si te estuviera coqueteando?

-No sabría decirlo, pero…no me sentí muy cómoda que digamos.

-Quizás fue porque te sentiste intimidada. Según dicen sus admiradoras, James Salvatore no sólo es competitivo sino también apuesto. Y si a eso le sumas que fue él quien nos robó el triunfo ayer…

-Es atractivo, sí, pero, por las pocas palabras que intercambiamos, también noté que es uno de esos chicos que tiene mucha seguridad en sí mismo, y que la posibilidad de que las cosas terminen diferente a sus planes, no existe en su mundo.

-Entonces te sentiste incómoda porque es un tipo muy arrogante-concluyó Ruby-. De cualquier manera, no tienes porqué preocuparte por él. Sólo limítate a un trato cordial pero sin darle mucha confianza.

-Ruby tiene razón. Si vuelve a acercarse, sólo trátalo como a un conocido.

-Si, es lo que pienso hacer. De todas formas no tiene tanta importancia.

Con eso, Candy consiguió zanjar el asunto, pero la incomodidad del día anterior no la abandonó ni aún cuando terminó el ensayo.

* * *

Al mediodía, Candy decidió hacer su propio ensayo. Había quedado con Ruby y Carola para reunirse en el comedor en una hora más para almorzar, así que gozaba de un buen tiempo. Como la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban dispersos por el campamento, y algunos otros concentrados en el escenario de prácticas, decidió refugiarse en el laboratorio de guitarras. Pero sus esperanzas de disfrutar a solas de su guitarra se vieron frustradas apenas se introdujo en el salón.

Qué debo hacer para que te fijes en mí  
Para ganarme tu amor…y calmar este dolor  
O es que no ves que ya no lo puedo ocultar  
Que desearte me hace mal  
Que necesito tu calor  
Y yo, daría todo por ti  
Yo, por ti podría morir

Allí, justo frente a ella, estaba James Salvatore. Candy le dio un vistazo al salón para verificar si había alguien más allí. Al darse cuenta de que su presencia no fue advertida, se quedó inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta, mientras el muchacho continuaba tocando su guitarra, inmerso en la canción que entonaba.

Dime qué otra cosa puedo hacer  
Para derrumbar esta pared  
Que no te deja verme como soy  
Y me prohíbe el paso hacia tu amor  
Dime cómo hacer para lograr  
El poderte un día enamorar  
Dame alguna pista o dirección  
Para conquistar tu corazón  
No puedo más

Comprendiendo que no podía interrumpirlo y pedirle que se fuera, Candy comenzó a retroceder, dispuesta a salir del laboratorio, pero sus pasos en la duela delataron su presencia.

-Espera-la voz de él la hizo volverse-. ¿Eres Candy, verdad?

-Sí. Hola, James-le saludó recurriendo a la cortesía-. Lamento haberte interrumpido.

-No lo has hecho. En realidad estaba sonando pésimo, así que tengo que agradecerte-bromeó él dejando su guitarra sobre la silla que antes ocupaba.

-¿Y eso es sonar pésimo?-aún a su pesar, tuvo que reconocer que su voz y su dominio con la guitarra eran buenos.

-Me permito fallar cuando estoy a solas. Pero veo que has tenido la misma idea que yo, ¿no? ¿Has venido a ensayar?

-Ésa era mi plan inicial, pero…

-Ah no, Candy, no tienes que irte por mí-la detuvo adivinando su intención de retirarse-. Si quieres ensayar sola, puedo irme. Igual yo ya he terminado.

-No, en realidad…-sin saber qué hacer, dejó el asunto por la paz- No tiene importancia.

-Cielos, ¿eso es una acrylic style?-aunque ella mantuvo la guitarra en su espalda, él no tardó en identificarla- Es preciosa.

-Sí, lo es-asintió poniéndola delante de él, permitiendo que la viera.

-Un lujo para muchos, pero indudablemente una adquisición valiosa. ¿Es tuya?

-Sí. Me la regaló mi novio-le contestó sintiendo una pequeña satisfacción de darle esa información.

-¿Tu novio?-ante su desconcierto ella asintió sonriente- Yo…no sabía que tuvieras novio.

-¿Tan extraño es que lo tenga?-sintiendo más seguridad, la rubia avanzó al interior del laboratorio y se ubicó en una de las sillas.

-No, para nada, más bien, todo lo contrario. El que una chica tan linda como tú estuviera sola sería un pecado.

-Claro-intentó reírse de la broma, pero la risa no le salió muy bien-. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novia?

-No en realidad-James se sentó frente a ella a la vez que sonreía-. Pero siempre cabe la posibilidad de que eso cambie pronto.

-Entonces, hay alguien que te gusta-_"Diablos, Candy, ¿por qué escogiste este tema de conversación?"_.

-Sí, hay una chica que me interesa. Pero para mi mala suerte, creo que no me corresponde.

-Talvez deberías hablarle. Te podrías sorprender-le aconsejó intentando dejar de lado el tema.

-Si, lo sé. Nunca se sabe qué pueda pasar-asintió él mirándola con una sonrisa por demás insinuante.

-Ay, no, lo olvidé-Candy miró su reloj y fingió estar preocupada-. Había acordado reunirme para almorzar con mis amigas. Seguro que llevan esperándome un buen rato y yo pensando en practicar.

-Supongo que puedo acompañarte al comedor-le ofreció mientras guardaba su instrumento en su estuche-. También había olvidado que ya es hora de almorzar.

-Te lo agradezco, pero acordé reunirme con ellas en Mirador Logde A-rechazó su oferta sintiéndose poco creíble-. Aún así, gracias por el ofrecimiento. Hasta luego.

-Hasta pronto, Candy.

Mientras la rubia se alejaba no dejaba de reprocharse mentalmente. Había intentado mantenerse tranquila, pero había algo en James que la hacía sentirse perturbada, como si estuviese a punto de ser emboscada.

Ruby y Carola se sorprendieron al verla aparecer tan pronto, pero ella se excusó alegando que se sentía un poco cansada para practicar. Comentarles a sus amigas que había vuelto a ver a James habría sido iniciar otra de esas conversaciones difíciles, o más bien, otro interrogatorio.

Al final, decidieron ir al comedor más temprano, y para su buena suerte, coincidieron con Oscar, Brandon y Terry.

-A veces se pierde, y a veces se gana. Lo importante es que no nos desanimemos-comentó Oscar mientras hablaban de la victoria de Robards-. Esta mañana nosotros nos esforzamos también con el ensayo.

-Al menos estaremos de buen ánimo para la próxima contienda-aseguró Ruby.

-¿También estás muy cansada para comer, Candy?-bromeó Carola mientras la rubia revolvía la comida en su plato-. Casi no has abierto la boca, ni siquiera para hablar.

-O talvez nosotros no somos mejor compañía que James Salvatore-propuso Brandon.

Candy soltó sus cubiertos al instante, sintiéndose completamente perpleja.

-¿James Salvatore?-Ruby repitió su nombre sin poder dar coherencia a su mención.

-Te vi salir del laboratorio de guitarra hace como media hora. Estabas con él, ¿verdad? También lo he visto salir-afirmó Brandon siguiendo con detalle su reacción.

-Sí, coincidimos ahí-respondió Candy bajando la mirada a su plato, intentando reorganizar sus ideas-. Iba a practicar un rato, pero…no me sentí muy animada de hacerlo con alguien más observándome.

-Y en cambio decidiste quedarte a verlo a él para robarle alguna idea a Robards, supongo-insistió el rubio.

-No exactamente. Él dejó de ensayar cuando yo lo interrumpí.

-Entonces simplemente te quedaste con él a conversar del clima.

-No me quedé con él a conversar de nada, Brandon-negó ella molesta-. Simplemente me disculpé por interrumpirlo y luego me fui.

-¿De verás? Me debe estar fallando la memoria entonces. Me pareció que pasaban como unos diez minutos antes de que salieran los dos del laboratorio.

-Y basta, Brandon-lo detuvo Terry, previendo en qué dirección iba la conversación.

-Yo sólo quería advertirle que no es muy inteligente que se acerque a él-se defendió el rubio molesto-. James Salvatore es uno de los líderes de Robards, y por lo que sé, un tipo bastante difícil de tratar.

-Brandon, Candy no es ninguna niña. Al igual que nosotros, sabe bien qué temas tocar y qué temas obviar en una conversación con alguien de otro instituto-la defendió el castaño.

-No sólo lo decía por la competencia. Según tengo entendido, es un tipo muy popular entre las chicas-al ver la expresión de enfado de todos, añadió-. Cuando él se interesa por una chica, se decide a conquistarla, y no hay quién lo haga cambiar de parecer. Es uno de esos sujetos que no aceptan un no por respuesta.

-No creo que yo sea la siguiente en su lista de chicas, porque sabe que tengo novio-en vez de tranquilizarlos, su respuesta provocó que los tres hombres presentes intercambiaran una mirada interrogante.

-Y, por casualidad, ¿te dijo cómo sabe que tienes novio?

-Fui yo quien se lo dijo-les respondió sintiendo el deseo de gritar en vez de hablar.

-¿Él te lo preguntó, Candy?-Terry le habló con un tono más tranquilo, pero igual de firme.

-No, simplemente surgió en la conversación. Se fijó en mi guitarra, preguntó si en verdad era mía y yo le dije que me la había regalado mi novio. ¿Creen que podemos dejar ya el asunto?-si los interrogatorios de sus amigas le parecían terribles, se había equivocado. Eran nada comparados con los de Brandon.

-Seguro. Pero antes, permíteme aconsejarte que no te le acerques mucho a James Salvatore-añadió el rubio-. No vaya a ser que confunda las cosas y se lleve la impresión de que estás intentando tener su atención.

-Creo que ya has dejado bien en claro cuál es tu consejo, Brandon-le reprochó Terry-. No dudo que Candy lo siga, así que sugeriría que cambiásemos de tema.

Candy le agradeció a Terry su intervención con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, mientras seguían conversando de naderías una pregunta se fijó en su mente: ¿Sería una casualidad que hubiese coincidido con James Salvatore? ¿O…era ella su nuevo interés?

* * *

Los días siguientes Candy tuvo la oportunidad de darle una respuesta a su propia pregunta. Había sido demasiada casualidad, por no decir arreglo, que cada vez que se separaba de sus amigas y de sus compañeros se encontrara con James. Primero había sido en el comedor, luego nuevamente en el laboratorio de guitarra, y después camino al mirador Lodge A.

Pero terminó de convencerse luego de aquél espectáculo en el que se vio involucrada.

&-FLASH BACK-&

-Deberíamos cantar un poco-sugirió Ruby mientras observaban a un grupo de Mcnally Smith tocar sobre el escenario de prácticas-. Al fin y al cabo, ya otros grupos de CAEMSA se han presentado.

-Suena bien. Pero nos faltan Alex y Calvin para la batería y otro bajo.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están, Carola?-le preguntó la rubia a su amiga mientras el equipo sobre el escenario terminaba de tocar.

-A ésta hora, seguro que están ensayando-Carola tuvo que aumentar su tono de voz para hacerse oír por encima de los aplausos y los gritos-. Aunque también podrían estar jugando un partido de fútbol con los otros. Ahora que salimos de la primera prueba y superamos la derrota, ellos decidieron volver a disfrutar del campamento.

-Es lo que están haciendo todos. Algunos están en la piscina, otros en el salón de juegos, y otros simplemente se divierten tocando.

-Parece que nosotras tendremos que conformarnos con mirar.

-No si realmente tienes ánimos de cantar, Candy-James Salvatore en persona se inmiscuyo en su conversación.

-James-la rubia se mostró sorprendida por su sorpresiva llegada-. Hola.

-Hola-extendió el saludo para sus amigas también, aunque Ruby y Carola sólo asintieron como respuesta-. Casualmente yo también tengo ánimos de cantar, Candy. Y ya que disfruté mucho tu última presentación aquí, me gustaría pedirte que lo hiciéramos juntos.

-¿Qué dices?

-De hecho, no sería simplemente cantar, sino de ayudar a nuestros equipos en el proceso-el muchacho se volvió hacia el pie del escenario, donde los 3 guías de grupo supervisaban el cierre de la banda de Mcnally Smith-. Guías Marcus, Charles y Emma-los tres aludidos volcaron su atención en él-, aprovechando su presencia, quisiera retar a Candy, de CAEMSA, a un desafío.

-¿Un desafío?-alcanzó a preguntar la rubia mientras todos comenzaban a comentar y a hablar sobre ellos.

-Candy, no aceptes, es una trampa-Carola en seguida acudió a su lado.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo el otro día nuestra guía, la señorita Emma? Cualquier estudiante de los tres institutos puede desafiar a cualquiera que sea su oponente en la contienda. Los dos harán una interpretación musical y el público decidirá quien gana.

-Y el que gane, obtendrá cinco puntos para su equipo-añadió Carola a la explicación de Ruby-. Un desafío no debe tomarse a la ligera, es arriesgado.

-¿Qué dices, Candy?-James le recordó que aún esperaba su respuesta- ¿Aceptas o no el desafío?

Por un instante, Candy quiso negarse, pero viéndose observada por todos los presentes, supo que no podía decir que no. _"Además, si acepto, tendría la oportunidad de bajarle los humos"_, se dijo a sí misma mientras el muchacho seguía frente a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa por demás arrogante.

-Está bien, acepto.

-¡Tenemos un desafío!-al instante, todos los presentes comenzaron a celebrar-. ¡Oigan todos, tenemos un desafío entre Robards y CAEMSA!

-Candy, ¿por qué has aceptado?-la interrogó Ruby- ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que Carola y yo te hemos dicho?

-Sí, pero esto podría darnos una ventaja, podría conseguir cinco puntos para CAEMSA. Y además, si gano puedo ponerlo en su lugar y quitarle un poco de esa superioridad que cree que tiene.

Los siguientes minutos los estudiantes presentes se dedicaron a preparar de nuevo el escenario de prácticas, incluso de conformar una banda para tocar los instrumentos, todo para que James y Candy pudieran tener un duelo de voces.

Pero mientras la animosidad por presenciar el desafío crecía, el rumor del mismo también se iba extendiendo entre el resto de los estudiantes del campamento.

-Ya sólo faltan tres días para la próxima prueba-señaló Brandon mientras observaban a los otros jugando fútbol-. Ésta vez, tenemos que esforzarnos para ganar.

-Si tan sólo nos dijeran cómo nos probaran-deseó Oscar-. Así podríamos prepararnos mejor.

-Sabemos que las pruebas son deportivas, eso fue lo que dijo el director-les recordó Terry-. Éste partido podría servirnos de preparación.

-¡Muchachos, muchachos!

-Jonathan, ¿qué sucede, por qué vienes corriendo así?-le preguntó Oscar al ver que todos habían interrumpido el juego por él.

-¡Es Candy y James!-contestó el aludido apenas pudo recuperar el aliento.

-¿Candy?-automáticamente Terry reaccionó.

-James la ha desafiado, y ella ha aceptado-inmediatamente todos comenzaron a murmurar al respecto-. Van a cantar sobre el escenario de prácticas ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué demonios aceptó?-se quejó uno de los muchachos- Si el tal James gana, Robards obtendrá cinco puntos más.

-Pero si gana ella, nosotros conseguiremos ganar cinco puntos-señaló otro con más optimismo-. Esto tenemos que verlo.

-Indudablemente, tenemos que ir al escenario de prácticas ya mismo-resolvió Brandon, aunque Terry y Oscar ya habían iniciado la marcha-. Ésta vez, tenemos la oportunidad de decidir quién gana y quién pierde.

La voz seguía corriéndose y más estudiantes se aproximaban al lugar para presenciar el primer desafío que se hacía en el campamento.

-¿Segura que quieres seguir con esto, Candy?

-Segura, Carola. Además, ya no puedo retractarme.

-De acuerdo, ya no podemos evitarlo, pero sí podemos ayudarte-le aseguró Ruby-. Ustedes van a tener un duelo de canto, pero recuerda que todo cuenta, así que su presentación tiene que ser, además de buena, creíble.

-Con eso no tendré problema. Si algo aprendí de mi enfrentamiento con Susana, es fingir.

-¿Lista, Candy?-James la animó a subir al escenario cuando terminaron de prepararlo para ellos.

-Por supuesto-la rubia se despidió de sus amigas y subió con la cabeza en alto, aún siendo evaluada por todas las miradas.

-Espero que no estés molesta conmigo por haberte desafiado-dijo el muchacho en un tono sólo audible para ambos.

-Para nada. Yo tuve la oportunidad de rechazarlo, ¿no?

-Eso quiere decir en verdad querías cantar. O…que querías cantar conmigo-sugirió él con una sonrisa.

-Diría más bien que veo una buena oportunidad para ayudar a mi equipo.

-Si, supongo que es uno de los beneficios que tiene este desafío.

-Y, ¿qué vamos a cantar?-le preguntó la rubia sin ánimos de seguir su juego.

-Se me ocurre que podríamos cantar algo ligero, como de Jennifer López y Marc Anthony.

-Ellos tienen más de una canción juntos-_"Y casi todas pueden ser etiquetadas de todo, menos de ligeras"_.

-Entonces cantemos una que seguro los dos conocemos. ¿"No me ames" te suena bien?

-Sí, la conozco. Cantemos esa entonces-accedió ella con una sonrisa. _"Si crees que me vas a intimidar con la letra, te demostraré que estás muy equivocado"._

James se giró hacia la banda para indicarles la canción a tocar. Nada más sonar la entrada, todos comenzaron a hacer más especulaciones sobre quién tendría ventaja.

-¿Van a cantar una canción romántica?-alcanzó a preguntar Ruby antes de que su voz se volviera un susurro entre la música.

-Seguramente ha sido idea de él-se quejó Carola cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que su amiga no decayera por ese nuevo reto.

Dime por qué lloras  
De felicidad  
Y por qué te ahogas  
Por la soledad  
Y por qué me tomas, fuerte así mis manos  
Y tus pensamientos, te bajan llevando

Yo te quiero tanto  
Y por qué será  
Loco testarudo, no lo dudes más  
Aunque en el futuro haya un muro enorme  
Yo no tengo miedo, quiero enamorarme

No me ames porque pienses

Que parezco diferente  
Tu no piensas que es lo justo

Ver pasar el tiempo juntos  
No me ames que comprendo

La mentira que sería  
Si tu amor no merezco

No me ames, mas quédate otro día

No me ames porque estoy perdido

Porque cambie el mundo  
Porque es el destino

Porque no se puede

Somos un espejo  
Y tú así serias

Lo que yo de mi reflejo

No me ames, para estar muriendo  
Dentro de una guerra, llena de arrepentimientos  
No me ames para estar en tierra  
Quiero alzar el vuelo

Con tu gran amor por el azul del cielo

Todos los estudiantes presentes se habían tomado muy en serio hacer el papel del público evaluador, pero más allá de notar los fallos que alguno de los dos cantantes pudiera tener, estaban todos embelesados con la gran presentación que estaban presenciando. James y Candy se estaban esforzando al máximo, poniendo su alma en cada verso que cantaban, demostrando que eran un gran ejemplo de dúo.

-Tal parece que este desafío está bien reñido-comentó Brandon a sus amigos haciéndose oír aún por encima de la música-. Están haciéndolo tan bien que hasta yo me estoy creyendo la interpretación.

-Quéjate lo que quieras, pero sólo después de que termine el reto-lo reprendió Oscar.

Sin embargo, Terry no era consciente de nada más que de los intérpretes de la canción. No le pasó desapercibido que el tal James miraba a Candy con un interés para nada fingido.

No sé qué decirte, ésa es la verdad  
Si la gente quiere, sabe lastimar  
Tú y yo partiremos, ellos no se mueven  
Pero en este cielo, sola no me dejes

No me dejes, no me dejes  
No me escuches si te digo no me ames  
No me dejes, no desarmes

Mi corazón con ese no me ames  
No me ames te lo ruego, mi amargura déjame  
Sabes bien que no puedo

Que es inútil, que siempre te amaré

No me ames, pues te haré sufrir

Con este corazón, que se lleno de mil inviernos  
No me ames, para así olvidarte

De tus días grises, quiero que me ames solo  
No me ames, tu y yo volaremos

Uno con el otro, y seguiremos siempre juntos  
Éste amor, es como el sol que sale  
Tras de la tormenta  
Como dos comentas en la misma estela  
No me ames

No me ames

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando hubo terminado la presentación. Los tres guías subieron al escenario también y uno de ellos tomó el micrófono en representación de todos.

-Como saben ya, ésta vez ustedes son los árbitros. Y nadie mejor que ustedes para elegir al ganador de este desafío, pues será escogido por su esfuerzo en esta interpretación musical-el guía invitó a los chicos al frente del escenario-. Estudiantes a favor de James Salvatore, de Robards-el grupo estalló en gritos y aplausos en apoyo al muchacho-. Estudiantes a favor de Candy Whiton, de CAEMSA-los gritos y aplausos equipararon sin dificultad a los anteriores.

El guía Marcus tuvo que hacer de nuevo la votación pues ambos tenían el mismo apoyo por igual. Sin embargo, la tercera vez que se les planteó la pregunta, todos llegaron a la conclusión de que la voz de la rubia había sido en verdad cautivante. Los aplausos a favor de ella estuvieron por encima del apoyo que James recibió.

-Evidentemente, la victoria de este desafío es para Candy-la ovación por los estudiantes a su favor creció-. ¡Cinco puntos para CAEMSA!

Ante aquel anuncio, la rubia bajó orgullosa del escenario mientras que los estudiantes de CAEMSA, en su mayor parte las chicas, se conglomeraron a su alrededor para felicitarla por el triunfo. Hasta que los ánimos se calmaron un poco, Candy pudo notar que James se acercaba hacia ella.

-Felicitaciones, Candy. Ésta vez si que me pudiste ganar-el muchacho no parecía para nada afectado por el resultado-. Como buen perdedor, reconozco mi derrota.

-Gracias-ella le tendió la mano en gesto de conformidad-. Aunque debo reconocer que tú también lo hiciste muy bien.

-Eso es porque tuvimos muy buena química.

-Seguro que sí-intervino Terry con una expresión seria en comparación a los rostros alegres de sus compañeros. Su presencia sólo los puso alerta a todos-. Ya comprobaste que podemos vencerlos cuando queramos, Salvatore. Retírate a saborear tu derrota.

-Granderson, parece que te has equivocado de máscara a lucir-ambos se miraron cara a cara, reconociéndose mutuamente-. Luces como si hubieras sido tú el que perdió. ¿O es que así ha sido y yo no me he percatado de que gané?

-Prefiero no bajar la guardia contigo. Y menos cuando la derrota te resulta tan divertida.

-Talvez sea porque yo no la veo como una derrota. Pero ya luego te diré porqué-sonrió con misterio y arrogancia-. Nos vemos luego, Candy-se despidió de la rubia antes de retirarse con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Diga lo que diga Salvatore, ahora estamos un paso más cerca de ganarles en la competencia-anunció Oscar intentando dejar de lado el episodio desagradable-. Y todo es gracias a Candy.

-¡Si! ¡Viva Candy!-lo secundaron el resto de los muchachos.

Sin embargo, aunque la rubia sonrió en agradecimiento, ya no se sentía tan victoriosa. Terry seguía mirándola con una expresión neutra, gesto que le hizo entender que, a pesar del triunfo, no se sentía conforme ni de acuerdo con lo sucedido.

Todos se marcharon al campo de juegos donde hacía bastante rato jugaban al fútbol, pero ésa vez, con la intención de divertirse y en grupo. Y mientras sus compañeros continuaban festejando la victoria, Candy y Terry consiguieron escabullirse discretamente. Fue ella misma quien le pidió que hablasen, pues su silencio ante la situación le estaba afectando bastante.

-Creo que ahora podemos hablar-dijo la rubia cuando llegaron a la colina que días atrás habían visitado-. Dime, por favor, ¿por qué estás tan enfadado? Sé que lo estás, pero quiero saber porqué.

-No debiste aceptar ese desafío-fue toda la respuesta que él le dio, y sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no debí aceptar el desafío?

-A Salvatore no le importaba para nada ganar o perder, simplemente quiso tener la oportunidad de acercarse más a ti.

Candy frunció el ceño en gesto de disconformidad. No podía entender porqué él pudiera estar tan molesto con ella, cuando consiguió ganar el reto. Desde luego, no le había pasado desapercibido la rivalidad que sintió entre él y James en el pequeño encuentro que tuvieron, pero igual seguía sin comprender porqué Terry dirigía su rabia hacia ella.

-¿Por qué no seguiste el consejo de Brandon de mantenerte alejada de él?

-No fui yo quien lo buscó, Terry, y mucho menos quien lo desafió-se defendió intentando mantenerse calmada-. Si he hablado con él antes, ha sido sólo porque él se ha acercado, y me pareció que no había nada de malo en mostrarme cortés.

-¿Cuántas veces se ha acercado a ti?

-No lo sé…en verdad no lo recuerdo cuántas veces me habló, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con…?

-Entonces es verdad, Brandon tenía razón-sentenció él castaño-. Tú eres el nuevo objetivo de Salvatore. Y por si quedaba alguna duda, hoy lo ha dejado bien en claro.

-¿Es por eso que estás molesto conmigo? ¿Crees que he sido yo quien le ha incitado?-de pronto ya no se sentía con ganas de sólo defenderse. Ahora también se sentía molesta.

-Permitiendo que se acercara a ti lo has incitado a conquistarte, ¿que no te das cuenta?-Terry se percató del cambio de humor de ella, pero eso no aminoró su enojo- Brandon no dijo ninguna mentira. James Salvatore es un sujeto que no acepta un no por respuesta. Cuando se interesa por algo le basta un mínimo de aliciente para ir por el, y lamentablemente así se ha tomado tu muestra de "cortesía".

-¡Es por eso que acepté su desafío, para ponerlo en su lugar!-explotó ella sin poder evitarlo- Quería demostrarle que no le tengo miedo, que se equivoca conmigo, y de paso quitarle un poco de la gran arrogancia que tiene.

-Pues la equivocada has resultado ser tú, porque esto para él no fue más que una prueba para dejar en claro que puede manejarte. ¡Diablos, hasta la letra de la canción que escogió lo delata!

-¿Cómo sabes que fue él quien la escogió?

-Intento ser optimista y no pensar que no fuiste tú quien quiso hacer ese tipo de interpretación con él.

-¿Estás diciéndome que puedes llegar a pensar que yo deseaba cantar esa canción con él?-le preguntó indignada- ¿Tú, que sabes precisamente lo difícil que me resultaba hasta hace poco interpretar ese tipo de temas?

-Has actuado tan contrario a lo que yo esperaba, que ya no sé qué pensar al respecto.

-Entonces gracias por tener tanta confianza en mí-le dio la espalda para evitar agredirlo, como estaba deseando.

-No se trata de que yo no confíe en ti-sujetándola del brazo la hizo volverse-. No quiero que te sientas acosada por ese sujeto, y menos que él intente meterse entre nosotros.

-Sólo podrá hacerlo si caemos en su juego.

-Cosa que has hecho tú hoy, aceptando su desafío.

-¡Cosa que has hecho tú hoy, dándole tanta importancia al asunto!-se soltó con brusquedad de su agarre- Hasta yo he notado la mirada de advertencia que le has dado, y si tú y Brandon tienen razón, esto sólo lo animará a continuar.

-Aunque no hubiera intervenido, igual hubiera continuado, Candy. Tú le has dado esa excusa cuando le demostraste que juntos tienen una "buena química".

-Pues si tanto te preocupa, lo pondré en su lugar. Voy a dejarle muy en claro que a mí no puede conseguirme, y de paso, también te daré razones para que confíes más en mí.

-Yo no he dicho que no…

-¡No ha hecho falta que lo hicieras audible para que yo pudiese entenderlo!

-¡Ya te dije que no se trata de confianza! Se trata de que quiero protegerte.

-Pues entonces, por una vez, voy a demostrarte que soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme sola.

-¿Quieres enfrentarte a él? ¡Adelante, hazlo! Pero cuando te des cuenta de que es inútil convencerlo de que no tiene la razón, no digas que no te lo advertí.

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

&FIN DEL FLASH BACK-&

Podía entender la rabia que Terry había mostrado la noche anterior, pero seguía sin comprender porqué había la había juzgado a ella de ese modo. _"Talvez, tú en su lugar, hubieras hecho lo mismo"_, le señaló su conciencia interna.

Era cierto. Seguramente ella habría reaccionado igual, pero seguía sin comprender como es que habían terminado la discusión de esa manera. Y lo peor de todo es que no había ningún aliciente al que aferrarse, pues esa mañana siguiente Terry no se presentó a desayunar con ellos, y hasta sospechaba que la estaba evitando, porque no le había visto en todo el día.

_"Tengo que arreglar esto. No voy a permitir que un malentendido tan tonto nos separe"_, se prometió a si misma. Talvez, después de todo, tendría que poner a James Salvatore en su lugar. Sólo así podría arreglar las cosas.

* * *

-Bien lo dice el refrán-dijo James apenas entró en el laboratorio de guitarra-. "Los grandes genios pensamos igual".

-Hola, James-lo saludó Candy por toda respuesta, sin moverse de su asiento-. Esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-¿De veras?-preguntó con una sonrisa inocente- De haberlo sabido, habría venido antes.

-No podías haberlo sabido porque no es algo que haya planeado. Quería que fuera más bien espontáneo.

-Comprendo-asintió mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella-. Y, ¿podría saber qué razón tan fortuita te impulsó a querer verme hoy?

-De hecho sí-la rubia se levantó al instante. Estando de pie sentía más seguridad en sí misma-. Talvez esté alucinando, pero ayer me dio la impresión de que tienes interés en mí-al notar su mutismo, añadió-, un interés romántico.

-No estás alucinando, Candy. Por supuesto que me interesas-le confirmó él con una sonrisa-. Y ya que me lo estás preguntando, supongo que ahora me confesarás que también sientes algo por mí.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No hace falta que sigas fingiendo conmigo-James se levantó para acortar la distancia entre ellos-. Sé que te gusto, Candy.

-Me parece que estás muy equivocado, James-en vez de mostrarse asustada, sonrió. Si quería quitárselo de encima, tendría que mostrarse segura y valiente-. No entiendo por qué has llegado a esa conclusión, pero quiero dejarte en claro una cosa-hizo una pausa para adoptar una expresión más seria-. Tengo novio. Lo quiero, y él a mí, y no tengo planes de terminar con él, por nada ni por nadie.

-No tendrías que terminar con él por mí. Igual no es como si fuéramos a casarnos. Sólo pasaríamos un buen rato juntos.

-No, James. Yo no tengo interés en iniciar un romance contigo. Y mucho menos en "pasar un buen rato". Lamento si soy muy cruda pero quiero que entiendas que no te veo así.

-¿Sabes? No sé por qué a ustedes las chicas les gusta hacerse las difíciles, pero déjame decirte que eso no funciona conmigo. Y menos ahora porque ya tienes toda mi atención.

-Te sugeriría que le dedicaras tu atención a otra que realmente así lo quiera, porque yo ni lo quiero, ni lo pienso tolerar.

-Hablas como si tener mi atención fuera algo desagradable. Y seguramente sabes que cualquier otra chica se sentiría afortunada en tu lugar.

-Es justo por eso que seré caritativa y le cederé mi lugar a todas esas otras chicas. Al fin y al cabo, sea agradable o no, no quiero tener tu atención-Candy empezó a caminar hacia la salida, sintiendo que ya había hablado bastante-. Espero que seas razonable y que respetes mi decisión, James.

-No veo qué te propones con este jueguito, pero para tu buena suerte me atrae-sonrió él con interés-. Ansío ver qué me reservarás para el final.

-¿Sigues sin comprender? Bien, entonces sólo me queda una salida-se volvió para mirarle-. Me gustaría mucho que fueras esta tarde al escenario de prácticas. Talvez pueda darte una "primicia" de lo que te reservo para el final.

-De acuerdo-aceptó él de buen grado-. Es una cita. Estaré ahí sin falta.

La rubia sonrió para sus adentros. Luego le dedicó una última mirada antes de marcharse del laboratorio. Aunque fuera arriesgado, llegaría hasta el final para dejarle las cosas claras. Estaba segura de que así podría frenar a James Salvatore de una vez por todas.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde y aún podía sentirse la animosidad en el campamento. Los eventos recientes habían contribuido a reforzar el buen humor de los estudiantes. Así podían sentirlo Candy y sus amigas mientras se preparaban para tocar en el escenario de prácticas.

-Todo listo, chicas-les anunció Alex mientras él y Calvin terminaban de conectar los instrumentos-. Cualquiera sea la canción a tocar, seguro que sonará bien.

-Gracias, Alex. Ya mismo nos ponemos de acuerdo-le dijo Carola con una sonrisa.

-Querrás decir que ahora mismo Candy nos dirá qué tocaremos-la corrigió Ruby a la vez que se volvía hacia la rubia-. ¿Estás segura de esto, amiga?

-Sí, Ruby-asintió la aludida-. Sólo así podré resolver esta situación. Y además, tengo que aprovechar que me siento orgullosa de mí misma, para interpretar un tema de una mujer como Paulina Rubio.

-Entonces, ¿es el mismo que ya habíamos quedado?-preguntó Carola- ¿"Ni rosas, ni juguetes"?

-Es el más adecuado-sentenció antes de dar un vistazo alrededor. Cuando vio que James se acercaba se volvió a sus amigas-. Suban y díganle a Alex y a Calvin. Yo también subiré enseguida.

-Hola, Candy-la saludó James apenas estuvo frente a ella-. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Dedicarme una canción de amor?

-Algo así-le confirmó ella con una sonrisa-. A nadie más que ti le podría dedicar esta canción. Espero que sea esclarecedora para ti.

Y sin decir más, la rubia subió al escenario. A los presentes no se les hizo difícil reconocerla después del desafío que había ganado el pasado día, como tampoco les costó identificar la canción e imaginar a quién se la estaba dirigiendo, cuando la banda inició la melodía.

Comprar un boleto hasta la luna cuesta

Para que me ganes no alcanza una apuesta

Más te vale que a mi no me quieras convencer

Con esa carita de galán de feria

Con esas promesas que parecen serias

No te hagas el sordo escúchame

Este corazón ya vino y fue de vuelta

El que se hace el vivo sale por la puerta

Ya no me dediques serenatas de balcón

Yo no pasaría una noche contigo

Que te quede claro si no has entendido

Le cambie la letra a tu canción

Te puedes ir, no me importa tu billete

No hay rosas ni juguetes, que paguen por mi amor

Te puedes ir a la China en un cohete

Ve y búscate una tonta, que te haga el favor

Candy disfrutó internamente al ver como el rostro de James cambiaba de expresión. Y aunque los demás presentes comenzaron a murmurar al respecto, ella no se detuvo.

Ya no queda nadie, se acabó la fiesta

Deja de fumar que el humo me molesta

Eres la manzana que no quiero ni morder

No me digas que pretendes ser mi amante

Yo no necesito ningún vigilante

Para ti yo soy mucha mujer

Te puedes ir, no me importa tu billete

No hay rosas ni juguetes, que paguen por mi amor

Te puedes ir a la China en un cohete

Ve y búscate una tonta, que te haga el favor

Te puedes ir, no me importa tu billete

No hay rosas ni juguetes que paguen por mi amor

Para cuando la música cesó, Candy y sus amigas bajaron sonrientes del escenario. James seguía en el mismo lugar, esa vez, mirándola con una expresión seria que expresaba toda la rabia que seguro estaba sintiendo.

-No sé que demonios estás jugando. Pero debo decir, que esta vez, te has pasado de la raya.

-Intenté explicarte que no me interesas, James-le contestó la rubia sin ningún remordimiento por la humillación que seguro él estaba sintiendo y de la cual era responsable-. No me has dejado más salida que ésta.

-Y has recurrido a todo este circo para hacerme entender qué-demandó saber él.

-Te lo repetiré por última vez, James. No tengo ningún interés en ti, ni quiero tener tu atención. Así que te agradecería que tu trato hacia mí se limitara únicamente a la competencia.

-¿Me estás rechazando?

-Ay, por Dios, parece que eres lento para pensar, Salvatore-Brandon, que llevaba un buen rato presenciando la escena, decidió intervenir junto con Oscar-. Acéptalo de una vez y retírate con dignidad al menos, ¿quieres?

-Vaya. Ya veo que Granderson tiene incluso representantes. Es obvio que los payasos sabe suplir muy bien al dueño del circo-se burló el muchacho antes de volverse hacia la rubia-. Está bien, Candy, he comprendido bien tu punto. Es una lástima, pensé que serías diferente al resto de los integrantes del circo CAEMSA.

-Voy a demostrarte quién es el payaso aquí.

-No, Oscar, no vale la pena-Ruby detuvo al moreno adivinando sus intenciones.

-Desde luego, ahora será un placer aún mayor derrotar a CAEMSA en la competencia. Aunque claro, el triunfo ya es de Robards, ya que ni siquiera se les puede llamar rivales a ustedes. En fin, los espero en la línea de meta para verlos recibir el premio al último lugar.

-Deberíamos darle una lección a ese engreído petulante-dijo Alex acercándose a sus compañeros presentes mientras observaban a James alejarse con sus compañeros.

-No ganaríamos nada si se pelearan con él-negó Carola intentando calmarlo-. Eso sólo le podría traer problemas a nuestro grupo.

-Descuiden, chicos. Este juego de palabras es sólo su forma de ocultar su orgullo herido-les aclaró Candy-. Pero igual debo agradecerles su ayuda.

-De hecho, permíteme felicitarte, Candy-le dijo Brandon sonriendo-. Jamás pensé que tuvieras tantas agallas para enfrentarte así a ese idiota. Nunca imaginé que una chica pudiera conseguir ponerlo en su lugar.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora podemos volver a concentrarnos en la competencia-suspiró Calvin-. ¿Qué les parece si vamos al mirador Lodge A para relajarnos un poco?-todos asintieron y dispusieron la marcha de regreso.

-Candy-Carola, al notar que su amiga se quedaba, se volvió hacia ella-, ¿no vienes?

-Adelántense ustedes-se negó la rubia-. Yo…tengo que ir a otro lugar. Nos veremos allá más tarde.

Mientras tomaba un camino opuesto al que usaron sus amigos, se reafirmó a sí misma que había hecho lo correcto esa tarde. Ahora sólo le quedaba un asunto que saldar.

* * *

Candy suspiró por primera vez relajada ese día. Mientras disfrutaba de la hermosa vista nocturna en la colina, se permitió sonreír. Aunque los últimos días habían sido difíciles, tenía que reconocer que había conseguido salir victoriosa de aquella situación.

-Parece que no sólo a mí me ha apetecido ver las estrellas esta noche.

La rubia se volvió para encarar al muchacho.

-Sospechaba que no sería la única en venir aquí.

-¿Te molesta si me siento un rato contigo?

-Es un país libre-se encogió de hombros, queriendo dar la impresión de que no le importaba si lo hacía o no.

-Oscar y Brandon me contaron de tu interpretación de hoy-dijo el castaño apenas se sentó a su lado-. Lamento habérmela perdido.

-Descuida. Casi no noté tu ausencia. Me hice a la idea de que no te vería después de haberte ausentado en el desayuno y en el almuerzo.

-Así que, después de todo, si estás molesta.

-¿Ahora vas a decirme que no tengo ninguna razón para estarlo?

-No, todo lo contrario. Me parece que tienes más de una razón para justificar tu rabia hacia mí.

-¿Has venido aquí sólo para decirme eso, Terry?

-No, no sólo por eso vine. También quería decirte que…lamento la forma en que me comporté ayer-se detuvo un instante para escoger mejor sus palabras-. Mi única justificación posible es que, cuando estoy molesto, digo y hago cosas sin pensar.

-Si, tienes la "virtud" de ser impulsivo.

-Candy, por favor entiéndeme. Te juro que, pese a lo que dije, en ningún momento desconfié de ti. Es sólo que, me molesté por lo que pasó…y luego cuando te dije que quería protegerte…

-Yo te respondí que era perfectamente capaz de valerme por mí misma-completó ella su explicación-. Pero debes reconocer que hoy si he conseguido defenderme sola-después de pensarlo un instante, rectificó-. Bueno la verdad es que al final recibí un poco de apoyo de mis amigos. Eso también me ayudó.

-Aún así, has demostrado que tú tenía razón, y que era yo el equivocado. Creo que por eso, y por lo que dije antes, te debo una disculpa-admitió con la mirada baja-. Aunque claro, entendería perfectamente si aún no quieres disculparme porque…

El castaño no pude terminar su explicación porque, sorpresivamente, Candy lo silenció con un beso breve.

-No entiendo…-consiguió decir cuando la rubia se separó de él para mirarle sonriente- pensé que…

-A decir verdad, aunque me molesté por lo que dijiste, pude comprenderte luego, cuando me puse en tu lugar. Y me di cuenta de que es muy probable que yo hubiera reaccionado igual de ser tú.

-¿Y eso quiere decir que…estoy perdonado?

-Creo que significa que quiero que dejemos este asunto atrás-le aclaró ella con picardía-. Después de todo, aún tenemos una competencia que ganar, y como líderes que somos, no podemos confiarnos por haber conseguido esta victoria.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, chica pecosa-asintió él con una sonrisa-. Pero ahora que hemos aclarado este malentendido, ¿qué te parece si nos tomamos la noche libre para descansar juntos?

-Creo que es una oferta que no puedo ni quiero rechazar.

Ambos se recostaron sobre el césped para disfrutar de la tranquila y luminosa noche. Envuelta entre sus brazos, Candy sonrió satisfecha, agradeciendo al cielo por haber conseguido salir airosa de aquella situación.

**Notas finales: **¡Holis a todas las que aún me siguen! ¡Feliz nuevo año 2013! Pos para empezar, y lamento que esto ya se esté haciendo una costumbre, quiero disculparme con todas por haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo, por millonésima vez. Sencillamente no tengo perdón por haberlas dejado en ascuas por tanto tiempo, pero ahora lo que me resta es al menos intentar ganarme su perdón y redimirme en lo que pueda con todas. Pondré todo mi esfuerzo para hacerlo.

Los últimos meses han sido una constante locura en mi vida, inmersa entre pendientes académicos, familiares y hasta políticos (es que la cosa ahorita anda difícil en esos términos en mi país: Venezuela). Pero gracias a Dios ya está equilibrándose todo de a poco, y así he podido volver con ustedes. Confieso, aunque me hace ganarme más tomatazos, que estoy libre desde hace ya unos días, pero por la GF de éste año no había podido volver…eso y por el hecho de que mi inspiración andaba en la China, jejeje. Afortunadamente para nosotras la hice volver y apenas llegó, me puse al trabajo con lo que les debo.

Ahora que me he desahogado un poquito, procedo a hablarles del cap. ¿Qué les pareció este niño James? ¿Verdad que es todo un patán? Afortunadamente la pecas ya está confiando más en sí misma y pudo ponerlo en su lugar como se merecía. Por cierto, leyendo sus reviews y hablando con una amiga que también lee la historia, me percaté que varias sienten en este James Salvatore la presencia de Neal…yo no puedo negar o afirmar que es él…sólo puedo decir que hay personajes que están reencarnando sin siquiera yo darme cuenta y que cada una de nosotras los ve y los siente a su manera…no revelo más para no delatarme en lo que estoy planeando hacer (risa malvada muajaja).

Les dejo por aquí las reseñas de las canciones usadas en el cap:

-"Por ti podría morir", canción interpretada originalmente por el famoso puertorriqueño, Luis Fonsi. Aquí el enlace al video para las que no han disfrutado de ella:

ww . you tube watch ?v =nTp qoTH Pt80

(Sin espacios)

-"No me ames", cantada originalmente por los neoyorquinos Jennifer López y Marc Anthony. A mí pareces es un clásico, jejeje, aquí el enlace a la canción:

ww w. you tube watch ?v=x MYqz 4JW uHg

(Sin espacios)

-"Ni rosas, ni juguetes", interpretación original de la guapa mexicana, Paulina Rubio. Aquí el enlace al video y a la rola:

w ww .y ou tube watch ?v =6 GTud BYb uj4

(Sin espacios)

¡Ivett! Jejeje te entiendo amiga, yo también estoy harta de la gusaracha, pero ya tengo hasta pensado cómo sacarla del camino, sólo debemos ser pacientes, lo prometo. Y con lo de recordar ahí si no puedo complacerte aún, jejeje, pero prometo que eventualmente ocurrirá.

Gianny, me alegra que mi cap te haya gustado hasta ese punto, amiga, intentaré mantenerme así. Mm tienes razñon, Terry necesita alguito para no cansarse…a ver qué se me ocurre para complacerlo (risa malvada, muajaja).

Angelnr, la verdad si me lo comentaste se me olvidó amiga (penita) pero me alegra mucho que a través de este hayas conocido el mundo de la lectura y pues…no sé si soy una de las mejores (no creo, aún me falta mucho), pero si una de las mas tardadas jejeje y eso lo quiero y me he comprometido a cambiar.

Denisse Grandew, se me cae la cara de vergüenza por dejarte sufrir tanta espera amiga, juro que si encuentro la fuente de la juventud te la doy a ti para que me perdones por tardar tanto. La verdad concuerdo contigo, la gusaracha esta no ha terminado de entender que Terry y Candy están destinados a estar juntos JUM. Y por cierto, me ayudas a componer versos como el que te salió a ti? Jejeje me gustaría.

Wendy, yo concuerdo contigo, amiga, a Terry quizás le hace bien algo de competencia para que ponga en su lugar a Susana y a todo el que quiera robarle a su pecosa…mm, me has dado una gran idea amiga...aunque no te la puedo compartir todavía (risa malvada, muajajaja).

Mazy vampire, me siento mal por dejarte a ti y a las chicas esperando tanto tiempo, juro que te busco todas las bebidas que quieras para que no te mueras sequita esperándome y me perdones por tardar tanto. Yo te apoyo amiga, Susana se tiene que ir a la piiii…y este James Salvatore (OMG tienes buena relación cerebral, porque confieso que basé su apellido en ese personaje...tú sabes, por lo malvado y terco que es cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza, aunque claro está no tiene lo sexy de él, jajaja) prometo no dar tanta lata con él.

Luz Rico, amiga ya no sé qué hacer para pedirte que me perdones por ser tan mala y no actualizar más pronto, para nada me ofenden tus coment, lo justo es que como ustedes me leen yo les pague con nuevos caps y pues ando muy mal en ese sentido porque tardo demasiado en cumplirles, pero tendré que ver cómo me las ingenio para cumplir con ustedes además de todos mis otros pendientes. Por cierto, la última vez me recomendaste una canción y me quedé pensativa... ¿no sabes cómo se llama el grupo? La canción era "Chaising the sun". Sé que no lo parece, pero si escucho todas las canciones que me recomiendan aunque no siempre las puedo incluir todas, me ayudan a inspirarme por así decirlo.

Gadamigrandchester, gracias a ti por aún seguirme, y pues espero que te gustara el final del plan que tuvo la gusaracha en este nuevo cap que hoy traje, jejeje. Luego me lo comentas, ¿vale?

Aseret, no tengo cómo agradecerte que aún me sigas pese a lo mala que soy por no actualizarles como debiera, sólo puedo prometer seguir intentando ganarme su perdón con caps muy lindos y trabajar para continuarlas complaciendo tanto como pueda. Luego me cuentas qué tal te pareció este cap.

Anne William Grandchester, muchas gracias por seguirme y por leerme, trabajaré duro para seguirte complaciendo a ti y a las chicas todo lo que pueda.

**Avances del próximo cap: **A los chicos les toca enfrentar la siguiente prueba en la competencia. Llega la primera fiesta en el campamento. Candy se siente incómoda con esto último. ¿Será que Terry puede ayudar a su pecosa?

Normalmente les doy tres pistas sobre el nuevo cap, pero por tardar tanto decidí darles cuatro, jejeje, a modo de compensación. Creo ésta vez puedo prometer volver en una semanita. Después de todo se los debo con creces, ¿no? Trabajaré mucho para volver en ese tiempito, mientras pueden contarme con un review que les pareció el cap, darme sugerencias e intentar adivinar de qué va el próximo cap. Por ser yo tan tardada, se aceptan tomatazos, jejeje (miedito). Nos leemos en siete días, amigas. ¡Saluditos!

watch?v=nTpqoTHPt80 


	24. Nuevos conflictos

**Nuevos conflictos**

El siguiente lunes, el toque de diana despertó a todos en el campamento, mientras la bandera con el logotipo del mismo era izada nuevamente. Pero aunque los estudiantes no hubieran recibido un recordatorio de que la hora de levantarse había llegado, igual habrían dejado sus dormitorios puntuales. La excitación y la ansiedad de la competencia les impedían olvidar que la segunda prueba se realizaría ese día, y por ende, todos debían asistir.

Como ya conocían la rutina desde la primera prueba, los estudiantes tomaron rumbo al comedor para desayunar. Nada más terminar, fueron conducidos por los guías hasta el anfiteatro. Luego, el director hizo acto de presencia para anunciar el inicio de la segunda prueba.

-Espero que todos hayan dormido y desayunado bien, pues este día necesitarán de toda la energía posible si desean conseguir el triunfo-comentó el hombre antes de empezar a darles la información pertinente-. Como bien saben, el primer día que llegaron a Bear Mountain se les pidió a cada instituto que escogieron a dos líderes respresentantes, y con ello por supuesto, debían dividirse en dos equipos, uno masculino y otro femenino. Esta petición no fue hecha por mero capricho, sino que es un requisito para algunas pruebas, y la que hoy haremos, es una de ellas.

Mientras el director hacía una pausa para permitirles asimilar la información, los estudiantes intercambiaban ideas y puntos de vistas entre susurros.

-En la prueba del día de hoy, sólo participará el equipo masculino de cada instituto. Así que todas las jóvenes deberán permanecer como espectadoras mientras los jóvenes de cada instituto se esfuerzan por ganar la competencia. Y antes de que se pregunten el por qué sólo competirán los jóvenes, permítanme enseñarles la mecánica del juego.

Siguiendo las últimas palabras del director, los tres guías se apersonaron en el centro del anfiteatro con él, cada uno con una pistola de agua entre las manos.

-A todos los jóvenes les será entregada una de estas armas-el director tomó una de las pistolas para exhibirla ante ellos. Pero la sorpresa se apoderó de los estudiantes cuando accionó el gatillo y disparó tan solo pintura-. Como ya se lo estarán imaginando, esta será una guerra de pintura, donde todos combatirán cuidando que sus oponentes no tengan éxito en dispararles. Al final, el estudiante que consiga evitar todos los disparos y vencer a sus adversarios en el proceso, será el que consiga la victoria para su instituto.

Fue obvio para todos que la prueba despertó el interés masculino. Los jóvenes mostraron su conformidad entre sonrisas y silbidos bajos.

-La guerra se llevará a cabo en los jardines laterales, para proporcionarles el mejor ambiente para la batalla. Nuevamente les recuerdo que estamos a favor de la sana competencia y en contra de conductas inapropiadas. Habiendo aclarado esto, los invito a seguir a los guías asignados para iniciar la competencia.

Mientras se ponían de pie para seguir a los guías, los estudiantes no pudieron evitar hablar entre ellos para comentar sobre la prueba.

-Esto es pan comido-declaró Brandon con una sonrisa-. Me encantará vencer a Robards y "manchar" su record de victorias.

-Nos darán unos minutos para organizarnos como grupo antes de comenzar-recordó Oscar-. Podemos armar un plan de ataque entre nosotros.

-Sí, lo mejor sería que se pongan de acuerdo entre ustedes-concordó Ruby con él.

-No te preocupes, para eso tenemos a nuestro líder-señaló Brandon a Terry con orgullo.

Cuando llegaron a los jardines laterales, los guías les hicieron entrega de sus armas, a la vez que les daban unos minutos para ordenarse.

-Muy bien, muchachos, esto es lo que haremos-comenzó Terry a explicarles cuando se juntaron como equipo-. Nos dispersaremos y atacaremos, sin equivocarnos, a Robards y Mcnally Smith. Podemos cubrirnos y esquivar sus ataques ocultándonos entre los árboles. Todos alguna vez hemos jugado con esto-alzó su propia pistola para ejemplificar sus palabras-, así que el triunfo es cosa de niños, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-exclamaron todos en respuesta.

-Esperen-la voz de Candy los sobresaltó a todos. La rubia se acercó hasta ellos con toda intención de hacerse escuchar-. Aunque esta prueba es sólo para ustedes, las chicas seguimos siendo parte de CAEMSA, y en nombre del equipo femenino, quiero darles un consejo-al no encontrarse con una negativa, continuó-. No dudo que todos saben defenderse, pero la fuerza no les será suficiente para ganar. Tienen que guiarse por su astucia, no actúen antes de pensar. Si combinan su fuerza y su inteligencia podrán ganar fácilmente.

-Gracias por el consejo, Candy-dijo Terry sin dejar de mirarla-. Lo pondremos en práctica.

-Bueno, las chicas y yo estaremos apoyándolos-dijo ella forzando su voz para no delatar el nerviosismo que la intensa mirada de Terry le hacía sentir-. Nos vemos en un rato-consiguió decir antes de volver con sus compañeras.

-¡Jóvenes!-la voz de uno de los guías los hizo terminar con sus estrategias- Ésta vez, van a situarse en extremos opuestos, cada equipo, en partes diferentes del bosque-cuando se pusieron de acuerdo y posición, asintió conforme-. Preparados…listos… ¡Ya!-anunció a la vez que el pitazo de la bocina sonó.

La guerra no se hizo esperar, y en cuestión de segundos la mayoría de los estudiantes se cubrieron con pintura de la cabeza a los pies. El resto de los que aún estaba en la competencia se refugiaron entre los árboles, dispuestos a atacarse a la menor señal.

-¡Te tengo!-anunció Oscar a la vez que bañaba a James Salvatore en pintura, eliminándolo de la competencia.

-¡Así se hace, Oscar!-lo alentó Ruby aún junto a las otras chicas que ahora fungían como animadoras.

-Ya quedan pocos de Robards-señaló Carola con deleite-. Parece que esto será entre Mcnally Smith y CAEMSA.

-Entonces no podemos perder-dijo Candy sonriente-. Sé que ellos no se dejarán ganar. No solamente esta en juego el triunfo, sino también su orgullo masculino.

La rubia sabía que estaba en lo cierto. El equipo masculino de CAEMSA no podría soportar la humillación de perder, y menos en una competencia como esa.

Los minutos seguían pasando y más estudiantes iban siendo descalificados. Al final, la tensión se hizo patente cuando sólo quedaron dos en la contienda.

-Maldición-se lamentó Brandon limpiándose el rostro cubierto de pintura-. Al menos sé que Terry ganará la contienda.

-Es rápido, pero tiene que serlo más que el chico de Mcnally Smith-aseguró Oscar a la vez que todos se enfocaban en la disputa final.

Terry siguió avanzando lo más silencioso que pudo entre la densa vegetación. Sabía que ahora todo dependía de él, y que si no quería acabar cubierto de pintura, tendría que sorprender a su oponente rápido.

Un ligero sonido detrás de el captó su atención, pero apenas se volvió para mirar retrocedió hasta ocultarse tras un árbol, esquivando así el disparo de su adversario. Sin perder el tiempo, salió de su escondite al mismo tiempo que el muchacho corría para ponerse a salvo, pero su velocidad no fue mayor que la suya, y consiguió acorralarlo con facilidad. Antes de que el pudiera atacar, el castaño jaló del gatillo.

El grito de victoria de parte de CAEMSA no se hizo esperar, mientras que algunos se reían con animosidad por cómo había terminado el asunto.

-Bien jugado-Terry no pudo evitar reírse del rostro del muchacho bañado en pintura, pero se obligó a ser amable pese a todo-. Pero creo que, ésta vez, perdiste la guerra, soldado.

-La batalla tal vez, pero no la guerra-dijo el muchacho cuando consiguió limpiarse un poco el rostro. Aunque su derrota era inminente, él también se mostró amable-. Felicidades CAEMSA. Disfruta del triunfo esta vez.

-Lo mismo digo, Mcnally Smith-el castaño extendió su mano para intercambiar un rápido apretón de manos con él.

Una vez que los equipos se juntaron, el director se acercó a Terry para hacer oficial el resultado.

-El triunfo de esta segunda prueba es, sin lugar a dudas, para CAEMSA-se formó una pequeña algarabía en respuesta-. Por lo tanto, se suman diez puntos para esta academia-el hombre hizo una pausa hasta que los ánimos de los estudiantes se calmaron-. Como antes, les recuerdo que Mcnally Smith y Robards aún tienen oportunidad de obtener la victoria final, pues nos quedan dos actividades más. Los resultados de la actividad de hoy se registrarán en nuestro tablero público, por supuesto. Y así, damos por terminada la competencia por el día de hoy. Hasta que la próxima actividad sea programada, continúen disfrutando del campamento.

Dicho eso, terminó el encuentro. Los guías siguieron al director, mientras que los estudiantes de Robards y Mcnally Smith se alejaron. CAEMSA en cambio, se reunió allí mismo.

-Propongo que celebremos en grande nuestra victoria-dijo Brandon captando la atención de todos-. Y claro está, que felicitemos a nuestro líder, Terry, tal cual se lo merece.

-¡Si! ¡Terry, Terry!-todos, los hombres en su mayoría, comenzaron a corear su nombre.

-Ya, amigos, no es necesario-los detuvo el castaño aún animado-. La victoria es de todos, aunque obviamente hemos sido los hombres quienes la hemos conseguido-las chicas elevaron una protesta general ante sus palabras.

-Oye, no olvides que las chicas les hemos dado ánimo, por no decir que los aconsejamos también-refutó Candy, siendo apoyada al instante por todas-. Tal vez ustedes hayan conseguido ganar, pero el triunfo es de todos-los gritos femeninos a favor de Candy hicieron la diferencia en la actitud de los jóvenes.

-Okey, okey, el triunfo es de todos-convino Oscar haciendo de mediador-. Pero como hemos sido nosotros los que acabamos bañados en pintura, propongo que nos limpiemos y luego vayamos a celebrar la victoria.

El apoyo esa vez, fue completo, y así todos quedaron conformes con la decisión tomada. Candy los miró a todos caminar juntos, satisfecha del resultado logrado.

-¿No piensas unirte a la celebración, chica pecosa?

-Prefiero esperar a que se quiten la pintura de encima primero-le confesó la rubia-. Presiento que con lo emocionados que están, van a acabar usando las "municiones" que les quedaron.

-Tal vez, pero no puedes aspirar a saborear la victoria sin disfrutar un poco la batalla, Candy-le advirtió el castaño antes de apuntarla con la pistola que aún tenía.

-¡No! ¡No, Terry, no!-aunque intentó escapar, él la alcanzó con suma facilidad, y en pocos momentos, los dos acabaron luchando entre sí y manchándose con pintura.

-Bueno, tú lograste lo que los otros no pudieron-consiguió decir Terry cuando acabó de reírse-. Me has manchado con pintura-con gran capacidad, se hizo el ofendido-. Acabaste con mi integridad, Candy.

-Ahora resulta que yo te quité tu integridad, ¿eh?-dijo ella mientras se percataba de que su cabello no había acabado también manchado- No sé si eso ayude a tu reputación como el "héroe" de CAEMSA.

-Cuando sepan que me la has quitado tú, seré mas admirado todavía.

Candy rió por su respuesta, pero aceptó a acompañarlo. Al fin y al cabo, sin ambos querían festejar el triunfo, tendrían que limpiarse primero.

* * *

-¿Una fiesta?

-Sí, Candy. Es nuestra primera fogata en el campamento-le confirmó Carola a su amiga-. No me digas que ya lo olvidaste también.

-¿La fogata?

-Lo que Carola quiere decir-intervino Ruby-, es que ya nuestra guía, la señorita Emma, nos había explicado que íbamos a celebrar una fogata colectiva en el campamento.

-Pero aunque sea una fogata, no tenemos que sentarnos a cocinar malvaviscos ni a cantar canciones de campistas-le aclaró Carola con entusiasmo-. De hecho, ubicaron la fogata cerca del escenario de prácticas para que podamos escoger y tocar nosotros la música que queramos escuchar.

-En resumen, una fiesta-finalizó Ruby-. Y aunque pudiéramos cruzarnos con el pesado de James Salvatore, será bueno para los tres institutos socializar un poco. Ayudará a aligerar las asperezas entre nosotros.

-Y como es una fogata, incluye música, comida y licor-dedujo la rubia con ironía-. Casi me siento como una niña exploradora.

-Oye, es una fogata para adultos-replicó Ruby-. Por supuesto que habrá música, que nosotros haremos con los instrumentos, y claro está que los guías y el resto del personal del campamento nos ofrecerán comida. Y el licor, pues seguro que alguno de los muchachos se las ingenia para conseguirlo.

-Igual, un vaso nunca hace daño, Candy-Carola intentó restarle importancia-. Además, nadie va a apuntarte con una pistola para que tomes.

-En realidad, el licor es lo último que me importa. Lo que no entiendo es, por qué quieren una fiesta de fogata, cuando hoy estuvimos celebrando nuestra victoria.

-Ay Candy, pero eso fue sólo una reunión entre nosotros-dijo Carola-. Esta fogata será para los tres institutos, y contrario a nuestra celebración, esta será una fiesta completa.

-Ya, y con eso te refieres a que debemos aplicarnos con el vestuario, ¿cierto?

-Lamentablemente, con eso no podemos hacer mucho-le respondió Ruby desanimada-. Las noches en la montaña son muy frías, así que tendremos que abrigarnos bien.

-En ese caso, me sentiré feliz por darle uso a mi chaleco en nuestra primera "fogata"-afirmó la rubia comenzando a seleccionar entre sus cosas la ropa a usar.

Ruby y Carola la imitaron, aconsejándose mutuamente que usar y que no, disfrutando de la conveniencia de compartir habitación. Cuando dieron las siete y treinta de la noche las tres concordaron en comenzar a arreglarse. La ansiedad las hizo estar listas pronto, y así lo comprobaron cuando, justo a las ocho en punto, bajaron al recibidor del edificio y comprobaron que aún faltaban estudiantes por bajar.

-Al menos ustedes si consiguieron estar listas a tiempo-Oscar las ubicó en pocos instantes-. Y con un gran resultado, según veo.

-Gracias, Oscar-Ruby se ocupó de agradecerle el piropo por las tres, antes de acercarse al moreno para darle un beso breve.

-En un momento estoy con ustedes-Carola en cambio, se apartó del grupo ya reunido-. Voy a acercarme a saludar a Alex.

-¿Y tú, Candy?-cuestionó el castaño al ver que ella aún seguía sin acercarse a él- ¿No vas a saludarme?

-No hace tanto de la última vez que nos vimos. Si Ruby quiere saludar a Oscar y Carola a Alex, es asunto suyo-era lógico acercarse a él para saludarlo, pero se concedió "provocarlo" un poco, a sabiendas de que él esperaba que lo saludara con un beso.

-Pero que me saludes a mí es asunto nuestro-replicó el castaño a la vez que la conducía sin mucho esfuerzo a uno de los rincones de la habitación. Todos estaban tan ensimismados en hablar de la reunión, que ni siquiera los notaron-. ¿Suficiente privacidad? ¿O el estar fuera de la vista de nuestros amigos no basta?

-Aunque me lleves a un rincón y te interpongas para que no nos vean, igual sabrán lo que hacemos-contradijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Más razón para olvidarnos de la privacidad-aprovechó su sonrisa para robarle un beso rápido-. Esta noche no quiero perderte de vista, Candy.

-¿Te preocupa que la fogata pueda terminar mal?

-No creo que haya ningún problema, pero quiero estar seguro de que el tal James o alguno de los suyos no quiera buscar problemas-reconoció Terry-. Aunque Brandon cree que él no volverá a darnos inconvenientes de ese tipo.

-Creámosle a Brandon entonces. Lo último que quiero es pasarme la noche pensando en un enfrentamiento con él.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe en particular?-le preguntó captando cierta contención en su voz.

-Es que…no, la verdad es que no. Sólo son suposiciones bobas sobre cómo terminará la noche. Pero igual vamos a saberlo al final, ¿no?

Terry hubiese querido insistir, pero justo en ese momento hizo acto de presencia el Prof. Steckley junto con el resto de los estudiantes que faltaban por bajar. El maestro y la guía asignada para CAEMSA los condujeron hasta el lugar en el cual habían ubicado la que seria la fogata esa noche.

Cuando los tres institutos se reunieron, el director dijo unas palabras antes de invitarlos a disfrutar de la noche. Los jóvenes pensaron que, ciertamente, habían dispuesto para ellos todo lo que podían necesitar.

El escenario de prácticas contaba con todos los instrumentos ya instalados para que armonizaran el ambiente, tanto como si deseaban tocar o no; cercando el área habían colocado varias mesas con toda una variedad de aperitivos, y alrededor de ellas había también algunas otras, dispuestas para que los estudiantes tomaran asiento para comer o charlar; y por si fuera poco, habían proporcionado un par de máquinas de granizados de frutas.

-Si queremos que esto sea una verdadera fiesta, tenemos que hacer un poco de música, ¿no?-sugirió un estudiante mientras invitaba a varios de sus compañeros a subir a tocar al escenario.

Los jóvenes no tardaron en iniciar una melodía, y al instante todos reconocían la pieza de Good Charlotte, "The anthem", con la cual se identificaron fácilmente. Muchos se animaron a bailar además de cantar, y así el ambiente adquirió la apariencia de una fiesta relajada y divertida. Así se mantuvo por bastante rato, mientras se iban turnando entre instituto e instituto para tocar.

-Tenía que ser Mcnally Smith quien cambiara el ritmo-se lamentó Carola cuando, la banda que acaba de comenzar a tocar, iniciaba una canción de reggaeton, cortando el género del rock.

-Supongo que era inevitable que alguno se decidiera a tocar algo así-comentó Alex, que también compartía en ese momento la mesa con ellos-. Al menos aún podemos bailar, ¿cierto, Carola?

-Cierto, Alex-asintió ella aceptando su insinuación de propuesta.

-A mí me apetece más algo de beber-dijo Ruby poniéndose también de pie-. ¿Me acompañas, Oscar?

-Está de más que lo preguntes, me parece-le dijo el moreno sonriendo, por toda respuesta.

Aunque aún había otros compañeros compartiendo mesa con ellos, Terry aprovechó el repentino ausentismo de sus amigos para hablarle a Candy.

-Me parece que hay algo que te preocupa, Candy. Aunque antes me hayas dicho que no.

La rubia suspiró hondo. Se permitió echarle un vistazo a su alrededor. Todos se habían dispersado, perdiendo la identidad fija del instituto al que pertenecían. Algunos comían, otros bailaban, y otros simplemente se limitaban a animar a la banda que tocaba. Pero Candy no pudo pasar por alto el detalle de que muchos de los presentes aprovechaban la situación para ligar y flirtear entre ellos.

Se concentró por un instante en la fogata que estaba en medio de todo, y en la pareja que estaba sentada frente a ella. _"Si están tan cerca de la fogata ya deberían haber notado que hace falta que echen mas leña"_. Pero su subconsciente le recordó que, tan ensimismados estaban el uno del otro que seguro no sentían frío en absoluto. De hecho, aunque hiciera un poco de frío esa noche, dudaba que cualquiera se percatara. _"Con la química sexual de la canción de fondo y el aire de seguridad que probablemente sienten, ni se molestarán en abrigarse"_.

Esa noche ella había escogido un chaleco acolchado en tono oscuro, y lo había combinado con una blusa sencilla y unos jeans. Sus amigas la habían imitado, abrigándose para cuando la temperatura bajara, pero muchas otras chicas y chicos parecían haberse olvidado del clima…o tal vez ni siquiera hubieran pensado en el cuando escogían su ropa.

-Lo que te inquieta es que el ambiente se siente cargado de mucha vibra sexual, ¿verdad?-las palabras de Terry la devolvieron a la realidad de golpe, impidiéndole disimular. En sus ojos se dibujó la pregunta del cómo lo había adivinado- Ha sido fácil saberlo por la preocupación con la que estás mirando a ese par-señaló con un gesto a la pareja junto a la fogata.

-La verdad es que no termino de sentirme cómoda. Pero supongo que es cuestión de costumbre-se encogió de hombros, esforzándose por restarle importancia.

-Si quieres, podemos ir a caminar un rato, en vez de quedarnos aquí-le ofreció él entendiendo su recelo.

-Ya decía yo que era extraño que todo estuvieran tomando tanto granizado-la llegada de Ruby y Oscar interrumpió la conversación entre ellos-. Tenían que haberlo alterado para que lo quisieran tanto, y así ha sido.

-¿Qué le hicieron al granizado, Ruby?-le preguntó la rubia dejando de lado la sugerencia del castaño.

-Compruébalo tú misma-le tendió un vaso a ella y luego uno a Terry-. Trajimos para ambos.

-Esto es…-Terry le dio un sorbo a su vaso antes de dar su opinión- ponche de frutas. Y como es granizado de frutas, pocos lo notarán. Muy ingenioso.

-No entiendo de dónde sacan el licor, si estamos a kilómetros de la "civilización"-comentó Candy a la vez que le daba un sorbo a su vaso.

-Seguramente ya lo traían con ellos, sea quien sea que lo haya puesto en el granizado-supuso Oscar mientras él y Ruby se sentaban de nuevo.

La música de fondo seguía sonando y las conversaciones seguían fluyendo. Candy hubiera continuado hablando con sus amigos, absorta y distraída, si en el escenario de prácticas no hubieran hecho un cambio rápido de banda.

-De acuerdo, si vamos a escuchar reggaeton, escuchemos algo bueno-Brandon se abrió paso hasta subirse al escenario junto con otros compañeros-. Es el turno de CAEMSA de cantar algo "atrevido".

Indudablemente, al saber que una banda de los suyos se había apoderado del escenario, el resto de los estudiantes se acercó al mismo para observar la interpretación. La música empezó a sonar y todos comenzaron a aplaudir la elección de Brandon. "He querido hacerte el amor" parecía adecuado para levantar los ánimos.

Es muy sencillo.

Concéntrate, y entiende lo que te voy a decir.

Ando loco por tu cuerpo deseándolo (deseándolo)

Ando loco por tu cuerpo deseándolo (deseándolo)

Siempre he querido quererte, y besarte

Siempre he querido, niña, hacerte el amor

Siempre he querido quererte, y besarte

Siempre he querido, niña, hacerte el amor

Siempre he querido, niña, hacerte el amor

Siempre he querido, niña, hacerte el amor

Brandon, valiéndose de ser el vocalista, se apoderó del micrófono móvil y bajó del escenario, moviéndose entre los demás, animándolos a cantar y bailar.

A ella le gusta que mientras lo hacemos le diga que es mía.  
Que si esta la noche esta fría, llama y le hago compañía  
Está bien encendía  
Quiere que, quiere que le haga chulería  
Y yo a lo malo, sin pensarlo la jalo  
La princesa busca un nene malo  
Se pone, si yo al oído le exhalo  
Ella quiere que el gato la coja, la jale y le

Cuando el rubio llegó hasta Oscar, le tendió el micrófono para que continuara la canción con él. Ruby, que estaba a su lado, se limitó a sonreír mientras su novio se unía a la banda para cantar.

Siempre he querido quererte, y besarte

Siempre he querido, niña, hacerte el amor

Siempre he querido quererte, y besarte

Siempre he querido, niña, hacerte el amor

Siempre he querido, niña, hacerte el amor

Siempre he querido, niña, hacerte el amor

You now, Pamela, quiero ser tu Domilic  
Que seas mi clásico, y yo tu Hilly Billy  
Que seas mi Atenas, y yo tu Hércules  
Quiero prender una zeta, pa que seas feliz  
Me gusta ese baby doll de tijera  
Quiero morderte, tu tatuaje de pantera  
Quiero que saques la crema de la cartera  
Pa' echártela y acariciarte

Aunque estaban haciendo un buen dúo, Brandon no se conformó con arrastrar a uno solo de sus amigos, y de inmediato volvió a escabullirse entre el público para hacer que Terry se uniera al grupo. Aunque el castaño intentó negarse con la mirada, el muchacho hizo caso omiso, y así acabaron los tres interpretando la canción.

Mientras veía como Terry se unía a la banda, Candy no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada. Ya había visto a Oscar observando muy detenidamente a su amiga Ruby, dejando en claro que le dedicaba la canción. El corazón le latía con fuerza por la mera idea de que Terry pudiera estar pensando en ella al cantar esa letra.

Ando loco por tu cuerpo deseándolo (deseándolo)

Yo sólo quiero ser tu boyfriend, tú sabes

Ando loco por tu cuerpo deseándolo (deseándolo)

Solamente un amigo con privilegios, es sencillo

Siempre he querido quererte, y besarte

Siempre he querido, niña, hacerte el amor

Siempre he querido quererte, y besarte

Algo serio

Siempre he querido, niña, hacerte el amor

Tú me encantas, y yo sé que te gusto

Siempre he querido, niña, hacerte el amor

Siempre he querido, niña, hacerte el amor

Cuando la canción fue concluyendo, a Candy no le quedó ninguna duda que Terry, al menos un par de veces, le había mirado, dando a entender que ella era su inspiración. _"Es una pena que no pueda saber cuando está fingiendo o no. Así sabría si sólo estaba cantando o…"_. Sintió su pulso acelerarse al pensar en la posibilidad de que, tal vez, Terry había externado sus pensamientos en esa canción. Y al igual que aquella vez en el laboratorio, cuando él le había dedicado una canción igualmente seductora que la actual, se ruborizó.

Desde aquel entonces, era consciente de que Terry sentía una atracción física por ella, pero aún no acababa de asimilarlo, y mucho menos había decidido cómo reaccionar ante ello.

-¿Candy?-la voz de su amiga Carola la hizo prestar atención nuevamente a su alrededor- Esta interpretación ha estado estupenda. Oscar y Terry se han lucido a lo grande.

-Lo que me ha gustado más, es que de todas las chicas presentes, Oscar es muy consciente de que sólo puede dedicarme algo así a mí-aseguró Ruby con una sonrisa pícara.

-Pues obviamente, esa ha sido su intención, Ruby-reafirmó Carola con complicidad, antes de volverse a la rubia-. Y claro está, que Terry ha querido dedicártela a ti, Candy.

-Si, por supuesto…-admitió con desgano.

-Candy, ¿qué sucede?-Ruby fue la primera en sospechar del tono de su voz- ¿Hay algo que te moleste o te incomode?

-La verdad es que me siento un poco ida…desde que acabe mi granizado-le contestó con cuidado-. Creo que me lo bebí demasiado rápido y por eso me siento así.

-Puede ser porque no comiste mucho antes de bebértelo-sugirió Carola-. Tal vez, si te sientas un rato, se te pase.

-De hecho, prefiero caminar un poco. Iré a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

-¿Sola? Pero Candy…

-No se preocupen, volveré en un rato-sin darles tiempo a sus amigas para replicarle, se giró y comenzó a alejarse del bullicio de la fogata.

-¿Crees que esté bien?

-No lo sé, Carola, pero sigue pareciéndome raro todo este asunto.

Las dos amigas continuaron debatiéndose entre ir tras la rubia o darle unos minutos a solas para aclarar su mente. Seguían sin comprender la situación, pero ambas la conocían lo suficiente como para saber qué algo la había inquietado.

-¿Verdad que ha sido la mejor interpretación?-Brandon, animado por los aplausos anteriores, parecía más presumido que de costumbre cuando se acercó a su grupo, terminando con el debate mental de ambas.

-No alardees tanto, Brandon-le reprochó Oscar acercándose a Ruby-. Simplemente lo hemos hecho bien.

-A mí me pareció la mejor canción que he escuchado en toda la noche-sonrió Ruby queriendo halagarlos.

-Ciertamente, han sabido defender a CAEMSA-reconoció Alex acercándose a ellos para felicitarlos, a la vez que se situaba junto a Carola.

-Gracias-aceptó el castaño queriendo sonar neutral-. ¿Y Candy? Creí que se había quedado con ustedes.

-Y así fue, pero se ha ido hace un momento-le informó Carola.

-¿Se fue? ¿A dónde?

-Nos dijo que se sentía un poco ida por el granizado que bebió-contestó Ruby sospechando aún-. Carola y yo quisimos acompañarla, pero ella parecía querer estar sola. Dijo que daría una vuelta por los alrededores.

-¿Y la han dejado ir sola sabiendo que James Salvatore puede interceptarla?-Terry se mostró enfadado ante la tranquilidad de las chicas.

-Lo cierto es que no hemos pensado en eso-Carola inmediatamente se sintió tan culpable como Ruby-. Lo mejor será que vayamos a buscarla.

-No, mejor iré a buscarla yo-Terry presentía el por qué la rubia se había ido, y dudaba que se debiera a beber un vaso de granizado con algo de ponche de frutas-. Nos vemos en un rato.

* * *

Candy se adentró en los jardines laterales, aunque su mente estaba ya más calmada. _"Si ya he llegado tan lejos, un par de vueltas más no harán diferencia"_. Había conseguido aclarar sus pensamientos.

Por una parte, entendía que Terry pudiera sentir y expresarle a través de una canción esa "atracción" que sentía por ella. _"Si es que realmente esa fue su intención cuando accedió a cantar con ellos"_. Por otro lado, seguía dudosa acerca de cómo debería ella responder ante eso. Todo parecía animarla para unirse al juego de la seducción, pero si aceptaba jugar, ¿a dónde la llevaría esa aventura? ¿A una victoria física, o a una derrota emocional?

-¡Candy!

-¿Terry?-se volvió intrigada al escuchar la voz del castaño llamándola- Creí que estabas cantando en el escenario con los demás.

-Así fue, pero sólo era una canción-le afirmó él cuando llegó a su lado-. Brandon es muy insistente cuando se propone algo. Por más que Oscar y yo nos hubiésemos negado a cantar con él, al final habría sido el mismo resultado.

-Te creo-sonrió ella sintiéndose un poco mejor al saber que él había ido a buscarla.

-Tus amigas me dijeron que no te sientes muy bien desde que terminaste tu granizado. Y aún así, ya sospechaba que te sentías incómoda desde antes de que lo hubieras probado.

-Quería dar una vuelta para despejar mi mente, es todo-insistió ella a la vez que retomaba el paso.

-¿Y te parece muy seguro que vayas sola a caminar, sabiendo que Salvatore está tan cerca?-le preguntó con toda intención mientras la seguía.

-¿Qué podría hacerme, Terry?

-No sé, tal vez quiera desquitarse por lo que le hiciste, o algo así. Igual no me gusta correr ese riesgo.

-Sólo quería caminar un poco. Lamento si te he preocupado por eso.

-Si de verdad lo lamentas, se sincera y dime lo que te pasa-el castaño decidió que lo mejor era la confrontación directa-. Ya sé que te sentías incómoda por el ambiente que rodeaba la fogata, pero ahora me parece que has salido huyendo, y que ha sido porque me has visto cantar con los otros una canción tan "atrevida".

-¿Ahora estás analizando todo lo que hago?-preguntó ella mostrándose molesta- ¿Desde cuándo eres mi psicólogo, Terry?

-No necesito ningún título parecido para entender lo que haces o por qué lo haces, Candy-negó él negándose a caer en su provocación-. Lo que he dicho lo he supuesto sólo porque te conozco, y porque espero que me confieses lo que en verdad estás sintiendo. ¿De qué otra forma podría ayudarte si no lo haces?

-¿También necesito ayuda?

-Cuando tienes esa clase de conflictos, nunca está de más.

-Pues en mi caso sí. Así que preferiría que me dejaras sola-no se explicaba por qué se sentía molesta de pronto, pero su rabia desapareció cuando Terry la hizo girar para robarle un beso. La tranquilidad que deseaba la consiguió gracias a la breve caricia de sus labios, razón de sobra para obviar la idea de si quiera resistirse.

-Lo que estás sintiendo-dijo él sin despegar su rostro del suyo- no es un problema físico, sino emocional-podía sentir más su tibio aliento a medida que la respiración de la chica aumentaba con la proximidad entre ellos-. Quiero ayudarte a sobrellevarlo, Candy, pero no puedo hacer nada si no eres sincera conmigo.

-Yo…-de un momento a otro, ya no se sentía molesta, sino conmovida, hasta el punto de sentir un nudo en su garganta- no sé lo que me pasa, Terry-confesó dejándose envolver por sus brazos mientras apoyaba su rostro en su pecho-. Sé lo que sientes por mí, y sé que también yo siento lo mismo, pero…me parece que estoy como en el borde de un acantilado, dudando si debo saltar o no, o lo que pasará después de que salte…

-¿Has pensado que no necesariamente tienes que saltar?-se apartó un poco para captar su mirada- Si yo te llevara a ese "acantilado", no te ayudaría a decidirte para que saltaras, sino para que volaras.

Terry le concedió unos instantes para que sopesara lo que acababa de decirle antes de retomar su explicación.

-Candy, yo soy tan consciente como tú de que la seducción, para los jóvenes como nosotros, generalmente termina en algo sórdido. Pero a nosotros no tiene por qué llevarnos al fondo de un acantilado. Si yo me propusiera seducirte lo haría con la intención de que llegáramos hasta el cielo, no sólo para saborear el momento, sino para disfrutar que lo compartimos con la persona que se supone queremos. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Creo…que sí…-asintió levemente mientras se hundía en sus ojos azules.

-Para ti ya no es un secreto que te deseo tanto como te quiero, pero eso no tiene que hacerte pensar que estoy insinuando algo al respecto cada vez que mis amigos me animen a cantar algo subido de tono.

-Entonces…cuando me miraste, ¿no intentabas decirme nada?

-Tú bien sabes que lo que canté puede ser aplicado a la realidad, pero no quiere decir que debas tomártelo como una presión por mi parte. Si hay algo que deseo más que a ti, es que tú desees volar conmigo, y que te sientas segura de hacerlo.

La rubia sintió que ese nudo en su garganta se hacía más grueso, pero en igual medida sintió crecer el amor que sentía por él. Su corazón le decía que ya no había ninguna razón para dudar.

-Yo…no tenía idea de que pudieras pensar así, Terry…

-Entonces deberías ser tú quien se dedique a analizarme de ahora en adelante, Candy-dijo él sonriendo, sintiendo como ella volvía a relajarse a su lado-. Tal vez si lo haces, descubras que si yo planeara seducirte, no lo haría públicamente.

-Debí haberlo imaginado antes-reconoció devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Lamento mucho la forma en que me he comportado.

-Te perdono. Pero sólo si aceptas caminar un rato más a mi lado.

-No tendrás que pedírmelo dos veces-dijo ella a la vez que permitía que envolviera su mano con la suya.

Candy empezaba a disfrutar de la conveniencia de caminar tomados de la mano, uno junto al otro, mientras la temperatura ambiental seguía bajando…pero nada más dar un par de pasos, un sonido algo retirado de ellos, llamó su atención.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿De qué hablas, Candy?

-Eso-identificó el ruido una vez más, aunque con menos intensidad que antes-. Es un sonido bajo, pero estoy segura de haberlo escuchado. ¿Lo oyes tú?

-Sí...-afirmó cuando percibió el ruido. No tuvo problemas para identificarlo, en realidad.

-Se oye como alguien que está siendo atacado, alguien quejándose de un golpe, o algo así…

-Creo que lo mejor sería que siguiéramos caminando, Candy.

-¿Por qué? Si están atacando a alguien deberíamos…-nada más ver su rostro, la rubia comprendió lo que pasaba por su mente-…Terry, no estarás pensando que… ¿quién en su sano juicio querría hacer algo así en este lugar, con tanto frío?

-Nadie. Ciertamente, cuando la pasión aparece, se va el juicio. Pero ya que los dos aún estamos cuerdos, deberíamos alejarnos de aquí.

-Supongo que tienes toda la razón-accedió ella sin chistar.

Los dos continuaron caminando un buen rato, hablando de naderías, disfrutando el estar en compañía del otro, hasta que comprobaron que llevaban un buen rato ausentes, y que sus amigos se estarían preguntando qué había sido de ellos. Pero cuando regresaron, no había música ruidosa ni nada parecido al ambiente que dejaron atrás.

Una banda tocaba una balada suave sobre el escenario, mientras que algunas parejas bailaban al compás de la misma. El resto de los estudiantes disfrutaba el calor de la fogata. Sus amigos y otros compañeros se ubicaron en una de las mesas más cercanas al fuego, y de inmediato los miraron con detenimiento.

-¿Dónde demonios se habían metido?-Brandon fue el primero en interrogarlos- ¿Saben cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que se fueron? ¡Más de una hora! Si querían perderse la fiesta casi lo han logrado.

-Hace rato se formó un pequeño revuelo-dijo Oscar queriendo explicar el cambio de ambiente-. Parece que los profesores y los guías buscaban a un par de alumnos que se habían "extraviado".

-¿Un par de alumnos extraviados?-preguntó Terry con malicia.

-Al parecer ya los encontraron. Uno de los guías que los descubrió fue a hablar con el director al respecto.

-Y, ¿ya saben quiénes eran?-indagó la rubia con interés.

-Nosotros no, pero seguramente ellos sí-respondió Brandon-. Sólo sabemos que se alejaron bastante. Y a propósito, ¿dónde estaban ustedes?

-Fuimos a…caminar por los jardines laterales-dijo Candy volviéndose a mirar al castaño para asegurarse de que no decía nada comprometedor. La mirada azul aprobó su respuesta-. Nos entretuvimos un poco, y por eso hemos tardado en volver.

Aunque Terry le había corroborado que su respuesta había sido la justa, Candy perdió un poco de confianza al ver la reacción de sus compañeros. Todos enmudecieron de repente, algunos sonrieron con malicia, las chicas los miraron con más detalle, incluso Ruby y Carola se quedaron boquiabiertas. Los únicos que se limitaron a intercambiar una mirada entre ellos fueron Oscar y Brandon, que al instante le dedicaron la misma mirada a Terry. _"Ahí va de nuevo esa señal que sólo ellos saben qué significa"_.

-Como sea, la fogata está por acabar-Alex fue el primero en recobrar el habla-. Sólo esperamos a que el director y los otros guías vuelvan para darla por concluida.

Aunque los estudiantes retomaron las conversaciones, Candy no pudo quitarse de la cabeza que había hablado de más. La sospecha de que habían entendido otra cosa con su respuesta le quedó aún después de que el director y los otros guías volvieron y dieron por consumada la exitosa fogata.

* * *

-En cualquier otra ocasión, te diría un simple "imagino que fue bueno, ¿no?", pero ésta vez es diferente-anunció Brandon con firmeza-. Ésta vez, quiero un informe completo, Terry.

Eran ya más de medianoche y los jóvenes aún estaban despiertos. Al volver a su habitación, Oscar, Brandon y Terry decidieron conversar un poco antes de pensar en dormir. El estar en la misma habitación les permitía desvelarse charlando si así lo deseaban.

-Exijo que me cuentes todo. Cuándo ocurrió, cuánto tiempo tardaron en excitarse, en qué terminó el asunto, quiero todos los detalles de ese encuentro-insistió el rubio.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Brandon?-el castaño sólo atinó a reírse de las incoherencias de su amigo.

-Ay, no te hagas el desentendido, tú sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando. Tú sabrás disimular, pero tu novia no tuvo mucho éxito.

-Sigo sin comprender nada de lo que dices-se negó Terry mirándolo con desconcierto.

-Creo que Brandon está yéndose muy a los extremos. Empecemos por hacer las preguntas indicadas-razonó Oscar-. ¿Realmente tú y Candy estaban en los jardines laterales cuando se ausentaron de la fogata?

-Sí, ella dijo la verdad. Pero no entiendo por qué eso los sorprendió tanto a todos.

-Porque da la casualidad que los estudiantes que se "extraviaron" fueron descubiertos en los jardines laterales-le aclaró Brandon-. Y al parecer, lo que hizo que se "extraviaran" fue algo atrevido.

-Por eso, cuando Candy dijo que habían estado ahí, fue lógico asumir que…

-¿Qué?-Terry cayó en cuentas al instante. Pero la incorcondancia de la realidad con la interpretación de ellos le causó gracia.

_"Así que eso fue lo que pensaron todos"_, recordó el momento en el que Candy les había dicho dónde habían estado, y luego la reacción que desencadenó su comentario. _"Nada mas alejado de la realidad"_, se dijo a si mismo pensando en los momentos que Candy y él habían compartido a solas. La ironía en sí lo hizo reír.

-Me parece que aún tienes sentido del humor si te causa gracia que los hayamos descubierto, pero eso no significa que quedes absuelto de darnos una explicación.

-Es que…-consiguió articular cuando pudo dejar de reírse- lo han confundido todo. Las cosas no son lo que parecen.

-¿Estás diciendo que tú y Candy no estaban teniendo relaciones cuando se ausentaron?

-¡No! Sólo quisimos apartarnos un rato del grupo. Nada más.

-Claro, y durante el rato que se ausentaron pasó como una hora mínimo.

-Créeme, Brandon, si yo planeara tener relaciones no lo haría a la intemperie, en medio de la noche fría, exponiéndome a que alguno de los guías o profesores me descubriera.

-Eso tiene mucha lógica, Brandon-lo secundó Oscar-. Terry no se expondría a tanto.

-Está bien, te creo-aceptó el rubio-. Me queda claro que aunque haya seducción, no siempre se llega al final.

-Contigo no se puede, Brandon-suspiró el castaño-. En fin, supongo que era lógico que lo interpretaran así, cuando el par de estudiantes que se "extraviaron" si estuvieron en los jardines laterales.

-¿Se toparon con ellos?-quiso saber Oscar.

-Me temo que sí, aunque no frente a frente. Sólo los "escuchamos", y fue cuando decidimos alejarnos. Si no lo hubiésemos hecho, seguro que nos pillaban los profesores y habrían pensado que estábamos ahí por las mismas razones que ellos.

-Seguramente. Pero aunque no hayan sido ustedes los "descubiertos", ahora todos en CAEMSA creen que tú y Candy estaban haciendo "travesuras"-señaló Brandon.

-Da igual. Lo que digan los demás no tiene por qué importar. Y si a Candy le incomodan las habladurías…dale tiempo y verás como dejan de preocuparle. Además, seguro Ruby y Carola la convencerán de que no les de importancia.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón-aceptó Terry. _"Ojala que tus amigas no te den razones para acomplejarte más, Candy"_, deseó el castaño mentalmente.

* * *

-No te lo tomes a mal, Candy, me alegra que te animaras a dar el gran paso con Terry, es lo más normal cuando una está enamorada. Pero ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido hacerlo en medio de la nada, con tanto frío, y expuestos a que los profesores los descubrieran?

-Carola, ¿tú sabes de lo que está hablando, Ruby? Porque yo no entiendo nada-la rubia se volvió hacia su otra amiga, en busca de una respuesta.

-Es que hace un rato, antes de que terminara la fogata, dijiste que Terry y tú habían estado en los jardines laterales, y que tardaron en volver porque se entretuvieron. Por eso, pensamos que…

-Que tú y Terry estaban retozando-la interrumpió Ruby-. O peor, porque si recordamos que antes de irse él te dedicó una canción bastante subida de tono y que tú estabas confundida, eso puede traducirse fácilmente en sexo.

-¡No!-Candy terminó escandalizada por las palabras de su amiga- ¡Por Dios, no! ¡Terry y yo no hemos tenido relaciones, es absurdo lo que dicen!

-Podrá parecerte absurdo, Candy, pero dadas las circunstancias…y luego lo que dijiste…-insistió Carola.

-¡Lo que antes dije ha sido la verdad! Terry y yo estábamos caminando por los jardines laterales, sí, pero no fue nada más que eso.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Ruby incrédula.

-Completamente. ¡Por Dios! Terry se portó de lo más amable, fue comprensivo y tierno, y en ningún momento me insinuó nada de ese tipo. De hecho, esta noche me ha dejado bien en claro que si vamos a tener relaciones, será cuando yo así lo quiera.

-¿De verás, Candy?-Carola se mostró conmovida por sus palabras- Eso es muy romántico. No muchos hombres tienen un gesto así.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces Terry y tú debieron estar presentes en el momento en que los profesores pillaron al par de estudiantes que se "extraviaron"-Ruby no cedió tan fácil-. Porque casualmente, fueron descubiertos en los jardines laterales.

-¿Estás diciendo que…?-la rubia no tardó en unir las piezas del rompecabezas- ¿Los estudiantes que se extraviaron estaban…? ¡Dios! Fueron ellos…

-¿Ellos?-preguntaron a coro sus dos amigas.

-Cuando Terry y yo estábamos en los jardines escuchamos un ruido, como un gemido o algo así. Yo pensé que alguien estaba en problemas, pero Terry sugirió que podía ser algo más pasional.

-Entonces, ustedes estuvieron cerca de los dos estudiantes que fueron descubiertos-sentenció Carola-. Es una suerte que los profesores no los hayan visto, quién sabe si los hubieran confundido.

-Por eso se mostraron tan asombradas cuando yo dije dónde habíamos estado, y por eso los demás…-recordó la reacción de todos. Ahora que sabía el por qué, no se le hizo difícil de darle explicación a ello- ¡No! ¡Dios mío, todos creen que me acosté con Terry!

-Era muy lógico pensarlo, no puedes culparnos por eso-dijo Ruby-. Pero ahora que nos lo has contado todo, si tiene más sentido tu explicación.

-¡No, ustedes no entienden!-negó la rubia- Ahora, toda la academia cree que Terry y yo estábamos teniendo relaciones, ¡lo deben estar comentando en este momento!

-Tranquilízate, Candy, nosotras sabemos que no es verdad-intentó calmarla Carola.

-Pero los demás no. Ellos creerán que Terry y yo hemos estado haciendo eso, porque hasta yo misma, indirectamente, se los he dado a entender.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso importa tanto?-Ruby también intervino- Vamos, amiga, no te dejes ganar por el prejuicio del qué dirán.

-Ruby tiene razón, no importa lo que otros digan. Mientras las cosas entre tú y Terry estén bien, lo demás no tiene importancia.

-Y míralo por otro lado, si todos creen que te estás acostando con Terry, las chicas ni se atreverán a mirarlo. Sólo piénsalo. Creerán que lo tienes tan conquistado que eres capaz de convencerlo de tener relaciones aún con el riesgo de que los descubran. Y todo porque él está loco por ti-Ruby consiguió alejar la desesperación de la rubia.

-¿De verdad crees que pensarán eso?-Candy no pudo evitar sentirse animada. Su amiga le había dado un buen argumento.

-¡Por supuesto, Candy! Ella tiene razón. Imagínatelo, ¿qué chica es capaz de atraer tanto a su novio que lo hace olvidarse hasta de dónde están? Sólo las que están muy versadas en el arte de la seducción pueden hacerlo, y esta noche has dejado en claro que estás "instruyendo" a Terry en la "materia".

-Díos mío, no sé por qué me causa gracia eso, Carola, cuando debería estar escandalizada-confesó la rubia entre risas.

-Porque es divertido-dijo Ruby antes de que las tres se echaran a reír-. Al final, esta noche ha sido bastante interesante. Después de hoy, nadie dudará que lo tuyo con Terry sea algo muy serio.

-En eso tienes razón, Ruby-reconoció Candy pensando en las palabras que, horas antes, le había dicho el castaño.

_"Si hay algo que deseo más que a ti, es que tú desees volar conmigo, y que te sientas segura de hacerlo"_, recordó palabra por palabra, incluso el tono de emoción con el que habían sido pronunciadas. _"Después de esta noche, no me quedan dudas de que eres el hombre ideal para mí, Terry"_, se dijo a si misma, sin poder evitar sonreír.

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola a todas! Tal cual prometí, ¡estoy de vuelta! Jejeje, no les miento, por un momento pensé que no podría pues tuve una semana agitada, pero afortunadamente siempre sí pude tener listo el cap y apenas le pasé la ortografía se los traje.

Y ahora sí, hablemos del cap. Los chicos al fin ganaron una actividad y hasta lo celebraron a lo grande, ¡bien por ellos! Las canciones que usaron en la fogata son viejitas pero como ven, sirvieron para mi propósito (muajaja). ¿Qué opinan de la confrontación entre nuestros tortolitos? Yo todavía estoy suspirando por las palabras de Terry…Sé que a este punto, todas quisieran que este "arroz" terminara de coserse (yo incluida), pero recuerden los traumas de la pecas…además hay que tener en cuenta que ahora están, como diríamos en mi tierra, en territorio "apache", o sea, están en un campamento y deben cuidarse para no ser sorprendidos…no queremos que los vuelvan a interrumpir, ¿o sí? Jajaja. Puede ser un poco demorado, pero prometo que ya tengo pensado una forma para "calentar" este arroz y que lo escribiré pronto.

Como siempre, les dejo la reseña de las canciones que usé en la escritura del cap:

-"The Anthem", interpretada por la banda americana "Good Charlotte". A mí parecer, esta canción define mucho a Terry y a sus amigos en este fic, ¿no creen? Aquí la rola con el video subtitulado para que lo comprueben ustedes mismas:

w ww .you tube watch? v=T mmpgn LqmrQ

(Sin espacios)

-"He querido quererte", originalmente interpretada por los reggaetoneros venezolanos Luis Cortes, conocido como "Franco el Gorila" y Alberto Mujica apodado "Tico, el inmigrante". Mm, la rola no es la gran cosa, pero es pegajosa y como ven, la usé por conveniencia, jajaja. Aquí el video con la canción:

**** www. youtube watch ?v= Agr ibI FF S3 8

(Sin espacios)

Polaris, te doy la bienvenida a mi fic y las gracias además por darle una oportunidad y leerlo. Me complacer saber que lo has hecho porque te ha gustado y que pese a que han habido muchos caps difíciles de leer (hasta para mí que soy su escritora, jajaja) has seguido hasta el final. Lo de los enlaces pues ya me es costumbre, aunque muchas ya seguro conocen las letras pienso que muchas otras no, así que puede contar con ellos siempre ;) De veras me agradó tu review, sobre todo por eso de que ahora este fic esta entre tus favoritos, espero seguir escribiendo así de bien para continuar materializando la historia que guste tanto a ti como a todas mis otras seguidoras. Por cierto, me gusta tu dialecto, muy español, jejeje. Espero que este nuevo cap también sea de tu agrado.

Gadamigrandchester, yo te apoyo, el Salvatore se lo merecía. Y pues también feliz de volver, amiga, espero no tener que irme por mucho nuevamente.

Gianny17, jajaja, excelente idea para una canción, de plano eso era lo único que se merecía el James. Espero que este nuevo cap también te guste.

Consti Grandchester, que bueno que el cap anterior fue de tu agrado, amiga. Ojala éste también lo sea.

Denisse Grandrew, ya somos dos las que no toleramos siquiera al James, amiga. Y pues como que la pecas ya podrá ocuparse de Terry ahora, ¿no? Jejeje. Gracias por esa ayuda, poca o mucha, toda me servirá, amiga. Los reviews, créelo o no, ayudan mucho a una a inspirarse y más cuando traen ideas que ustedes nos sugieren, así que todo bien recibido.

¡Conny de Grandchester! Amiga, que gusto leerte nuevamente por aquí. Veo que te leíste los 3 últimos caps de corrida. Jajaja no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me reí por la comparación de James con Neal, que si la papa sin cátsup, que si la basura cósmica, jajaja, fueron unos minutos de risas muy bien disfrutados por mí. Por lo de nuestra parejita preferida, yo concuerdo contigo, ellos se necesitan mutuamente y ya era hora de que intervinieran sus amigos también. Por la sugerencia del review, no te preocupes, de sugerencias e ideas que me dan ustedes vivo yo. Fíjate que hay una idea que está rondando mi mente desde hace unos días y que creo que voy a poner en práctica para hacer que los recuerdos vuelvan más rápido y el asunto de la "reencarnación" empiece a cobrar más sentido para la pecas (ella es la que está más escéptica de los dos)…aunque confieso que la idea quizás no guste a muchas (probablemente a ninguna, GLUP), pero me parece que es un mal necesario que debo añadir…Por la relación entre Al y Terry de momento no puedo aportar mucho, pero es porque están muy distantes ahorita...luego lo tengo que resolver, jejeje. Por lo demás, prometo irlo resolviendo de a poco como pueda. Gracias por todos tus reviews, amiga, largos o cortos, me encanta tener tu opi.

Mari White, que bueno que te gustó la historia, amiga. Wow, ¡somos paisanas! Jejeje, yo vivo en el estado Zulia, y te cuento que el cacerolazo se escuchó estruendoso aquí, jejeje, fue todo un éxito. ¿En qué parte vives tú, amiga? Digo, si puedo preguntar (ay que penita, jejeje). Saludos desde Maracaibo, y grax por seguirme, me alegra saber que tengo una lectora en mi propia tierra.

Luz Rico, jejeje amiga pensé que te había perdido y que no me perdonarías. Pues es que me sentía muy culpable por dejarlas sin saber nada de la conti y como pude, tuve que ponerme con ello de nuevo, jejeje. La canción que me dices me suena...tengo un amigo fanático de bandas y grupos ingleses...pero de todas formas la buscaré en el youtube o el ares y comprobaré lo que me dices ;) Y pues ya sabes, siempre es grato para mí tomar todos sus coments, sugerencias y críticas en cuenta, muchas veces me sacan de los baches mentales con los que me tropiezo al escribir y por eso me agrada tener siempre su opi. Mil gracias por todas esas bendiciones y buenas vibras que me envías, amiga. Yo te envío un camión de lo mismo pero triplicado, jejeje. Espero contar también con tu opi para este nuevo cap.

**Avances del próximo cap:** Susana prueba una nueva estrategia para lograr sus propósitos. Un conflicto entre los líderes de CAEMSA amenaza la armonía en el equipo. Un nuevo personaje aparece en escena… ¡y es una reencarnación confirmada! ¿Quién será?

Ya me toca despedirme, chicas, y aprovecho para informarles que regresaré en el plazo de tres semanitas…lo sé, se oye excesivamente tardío, pero lo cierto es que quiero que el próximo cap me salga bien y aunque lo tengo visualizado en mi mente, me toca empezar a escribir desde cero. Podría decir que si lo termino antes lo subiré apenas le pase la ortografía, pero para ir sobre-seguras y darme un plazo fijo, digo que vuelvo en tres semanitas. Mientras, las animo a adivinar quién será el nuevo personaje reencarnado que aparecerá próximamente y las invito a dejarme sus opiniones. Tomatazos, flores, críticas, todo lo que quieran, con un review me llegara. Nos leeremos pronto, amigas

¡Saluditos!

watch?v=AgribIFFS38


	25. Complicaciones

**Complicaciones**

Tras haber ganado la última contienda, todos dirían que los estudiantes de CAEMSA se tomarían la semana para descansar. Pero nada más alejado de la realidad, porque a pesar del triunfo y hasta la fiesta del día anterior, los estudiantes habían acordado aprovechar aquel martes para mantener el buen ánimo y la eficiente práctica.

Sin embargo, habían decidido dividirse, para que el equipo femenino y el masculino pudieran practicar cada cual por su lado, de forma más organizada.

Candy estaba escuchando las afinaciones de un par de compañeras que tocaban la flauta, verificando que siguieran con precisión la melodía que ella les pidió que tocaran. El resto de las chicas también practicaban con sus instrumentos. Susana y sus amigas sólo observaban a todas las presentes en el salón.

-Después de lo de anoche, la mosca muerta parece muy orgullosa de si misma-comentó una de las amigas de Susana en voz baja, refiriéndose a Candy-. No parece ni un poco amedrentada porque la hayan pillado "jugando" con Terry.

-Porque no los pillaron-contradijo la propia Susana-. Terry y ella no fueron el par de estudiantes que descubrieron anoche en los jardines laterales.

-Y ¿cómo lo sabes, Susy?

-Porque esta mañana, cuando estábamos en el comedor, escuché a los de Mcnally Smith comentando al respecto. Al parecer era una parejita de ese instituto.

-Aún así, ¿cómo sabes que Terry y Candy no aprovecharon la noche? Se ausentaron por bastante rato.

-Si lo hicieron o no, eso me da igual, Marcela. No es la primera en recibir las "atenciones" de Terry, es algo que otras ya hemos experimentado-explicó la rubia-. Ahora sólo siento unas tremendas ganas de fastidiar a la creída esa, aunque sea sólo para quitarle la sonrisita de la cara.

-Podríamos ponerla a prueba-sugirió otra del grupo-. Se me ocurre algo para hacerla incomodar…aunque tal vez sea demasiado.

-Nada es demasiado para esa melindrosa-le aseguró Susana-. Haz a un lado la duda y cuéntame lo que has pensado.

El pequeño grupo se acercó aún más para evitar ser escuchadas por las demás. A la chica le tomó unos cuantos minutos explicar lo que había planeado.

-¡Por Dios! Este plan es estupendo. Debo felicitarte por tu maldad, amiga-la apremió la rubia con ironía-. Además, si lo hago bien, puede crearse un revuelo tan grande que le traiga "complicaciones" a Candy con el grupo.

Las chicas continuaron hablando y expresando su opinión sobre el plan, sin darse cuenta de que habían llamado la atención de las demás presentes.

-No dudo que debe ser interesante su conversación, pero me permito sugerirles que, en las horas de práctica se dediquen más a practicar y menos a hablar-Candy las reprendió en forma impersonal.

-Y ¿quién eres tú para "sugerírnoslo"?

-Candy es la líder del equipo femenino, por si se te olvida-le recordó una de las compañeras-. Aunque si no desean practicar, nadie les impide que se vayan. Sólo recuerden atenerse a las consecuencias de sus acciones.

-En realidad, mis amigas y yo estábamos comentando que necesitamos más práctica-replicó Susana-. Pero no de este tipo, sino otra más acorde para artistas de nuestro nivel.

-Y ¿qué prácticas sugieres tú que hagamos, Susana?-la interrogó Candy luchando por conservar los estribos.

-Yo me refería a una interpretación pública. De hecho, sería muy bueno para todas que tú nos dieras el ejemplo.

-Y seguramente querrás que Candy cante otra canción subida de tono, ¿verdad?-preguntó Ruby con toda intención de devolverle la insinuación.

-Pues fíjate que no tiene por qué ser atrevida. Yo estaba pensando más bien en una canción que hable de compañerismo, de unión. Incluso podríamos cantarla juntas, Candy.

-¿Juntas? ¿Sugieres que tú y yo cantemos en la misma interpretación?-preguntó incrédula la rubia.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso te molesta o te asusta cantar conmigo?

-Sabes muy bien que no, Susana. Es sólo que me parece extraño que justamente tú sugieras un encuentro así entre nosotras.

-Entonces para que pase tu extrañeza, hagámoslo-propuso Susana con reto-. Podemos cantar en el escenario de prácticas, ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué no aquí?-preguntó Carola sospechando de sus intenciones-. Estos salones que dispusieron para nosotras tienen todo lo necesario para que hagamos una interpretación. Y aunque el mini escenario no es la gran cosa, igual sirve.

-Cantar en el escenario de prácticas ayuda a crear la ilusión de que estamos haciendo una interpretación completa, incluso con un público mayor-insistió una de las amigas de Susana.

-De acuerdo, que sea en el escenario de prácticas-convino Candy queriendo evitar una discusión-. Donde cantemos es lo de menos.

-Bien. No esperemos más y vayamos allá enseguida.

Aunque no estaba muy convencida de las "buenas" intenciones de Susana, Candy salió del edificio junto a sus compañeras, aún cuando sus amigas le enviaron advertencias con la mirada. Una vez que llegaron al escenario de prácticas descubrieron que estaba siendo usado por otro grupo. Sin embargo, eso no desanimó a Susana y a sus amigas, quienes insistieron en prepararse para cantar mientras el escenario se desocupaba.

-¿Quién va a tocar para nosotras, Susana?

-Se me ocurre que pueden ser dos de tus amigas, y dos de las mías-la ojiazul señaló a dos de sus compañeras.

-¿Acaso vamos a cantar algo tan complicado que necesitamos de una banda grande?

-De hecho, sí. Necesitaremos flauta, tambores y un par de bajos.

-Eso quiere decir que ya tienes planeada incluso la canción-le reprochó Candy.

- Por supuesto que sí. Ya te dije que lo mejor sería que cantáramos algo que diera el mensaje de estar unidas. Y la canción que pensé es perfecta para eso.

-Escenario despejado-anunció una de las amigas de Susana cuando el lugar se desocupó-. ¿Se animan a subir?

Carola y Ruby se ofrecieron de inmediato para formar parte de la banda que les ayudaría en su interpretación. Susana ya había escogido al par de compañeras restantes.

-¿Qué canción pretendes que interpretemos, Susana?-le preguntó Candy sin rodeos mientras sus amigas subían a preparar los instrumentos.

-"Bello embustero". De Beyonce y Shakira-su respuesta provocó una mirada de desconcierto en la rubia-. ¿Acaso no conoces la canción?

-Sí, pero…no entiendo por qué escogiste justamente esa-el asunto no tenía ni un poco de sentido para ella-. No habla de compañerismo, habla de dos mujeres que son amantes de un mismo hombre.

-Exacto. Pero también habla de que, al darse cuenta, ambas deciden dejarlo, porque comprenden que su amistad y sentido de apoyo femenino valen más que él.

-No me parece, Susana. Creo que deberíamos escoger otra.

-Ay por favor, Candy, no me dirás que te asusta cantar algo así. Después de todo, ya antes has cantado sola canciones atrevidas. Y ahora que vas a cantar acompañada una más o menos subida de tono, ¿te echas para atrás?-Susana sabía que la rubia no se resistiría al reto.

-Está bien. Si tanto significa para ti, no puedo negarme-le respondió con la intención de zanjar la rivalidad entre ellas-. Subamos ahora mismo a interpretarla.

Ambas rubias subieron, pero cada cual por su lado les comunicó a sus compañeras la canción a tocar.

-No entiendo porque accedes con tanta facilidad a sus ideas, Candy-le reprochó Ruby ya preparada en el bajo-. Todo el mundo, cuando ve venir al toro se aparta, pero tú en cambio te quedas plantada, y si corres lo haces sólo para vestirte de rojo y provocarlo más.

-No voy a caer en su juego, Ruby, sé que pretende incomodarme con esta canción, pero no lo conseguirá. Por ella misma aprendí a no darle importancia a este tipo de interpretaciones, así que esto es como otra práctica para mí.

-Una cosa más, Candy-Carola le enseñó su celular-. Alex me escribió. Dice que el equipo masculino ya terminó su práctica, así que es posible que vengan y nos vean tocar.

-Da lo mismo. Con o sin público, voy a demostrarle a Susana que sus jueguitos no me afectan.

-Todo listo-anunció Susana, dejando en claro que estaba decidida a que cantar.

Candy asintió y cada una se colocó en un extremo del escenario. Sabía perfectamente que la interpretación no sólo era cantar, también tendrían que bailar y hacer que fuera creíble, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo si con ello convencía a Susana de que no se dejaría embaucar por ella. La música empezó a sonar y ambas iniciaron el baile sensual.

Miente, lo ves

Es un juego

Yo conozco cosas del que tú no quieres ni saber

Sabe decir lo que, quieres oír

Un bello embustero

Sólo por placer nuestra amistad no vamos a perder

A mi también, siempre quiere verme sola

No hay que caer, en su trampa una vez más

No nos pelearemos

No nos va a engañar

No terminaremos

Por un bello embustero

¿Nos va dividir? No

No nos va a excitar

No vamos a sufrir

Por un bello embustero

La voz atrayente aunada con la llamativa danza que ambas estaban interpretando captó la atención de varios estudiantes. Bastaron unos instantes para que se formara un pequeño grupo alrededor del escenario.

-Parece que desde temprano decidieron darle uso al escenario de prácticas-comentó Brandon haciendo que sus compañeros se detuvieran como él a observar la agrupación.

-Carola me dijo que las chicas decidieron tocar algo en el escenario de prácticas-comentó Alex-. Tal vez sean ellas las que están tocando ahora.

-En ese caso, no perdamos tiempo y acerquémonos a animarlas-sugirió Brandon en son de broma. Aún así, los muchachos decidieron acercarse a presenciar la interpretación.

Confiaba en él, más cuando lo que encontré  
Besándote el cuello  
Pero él no lo podía creer, las dos caímos en su red  
¿Por qué a ti, si hay mil por ahí?  
Él es un perro  
Las dos sin querer, caímos presas en su piel  
A mi también, siempre quiere verme sola  
No hay que caer, en su trampa una vez más

No nos pelearemos

No nos va a engañar

No terminaremos

Por un bello embustero

¿Nos va dividir? No

No nos va a excitar

No vamos a sufrir

Por un bello embustero

-Lo veo y no lo creo-aseguró Oscar cuando comprobaron quienes eran las cantantes.

-Esto debe de ser una broma-dijo Terry sin terminar de creer que eran Candy y Susana las que bailaban y cantaban con tanta armonía.

-Sino supiera que se odian, diría que la canción te la dedican a ti, Terry-comentó uno de los amigos del castaño.

-Dos chicas muy sexys, peleándose por ti. Tentador-describió Brandon la escena-. Pero igual no me gustaría estar en tu lugar, Terry. Debe ser difícil estar en medio de ese par.

-Ellas no me están dedicando nada, y mucho menos se pelean por mí-negó el castaño. Pero aunque sonara firme, al ver la complicidad de ambas rubias se sintió un poco inseguro de su afirmación.

Lo creía tan mío, yo vivía por él  
Fuimos un desafío, que pudo mas que él  
Es un hombre muy frío, no es de una mujer

Ya no nos puede engañar  
Haremos con su juego

Ya basta, de sus mentiras  
Dile adiós, por las dos

No nos pelearemos

No nos va a engañar

No terminaremos

Por un bello embustero

¿Nos va dividir? No

No nos va a excitar

No vamos a sufrir

Por un bello embustero

Él no nos va a separar

Cuando la canción acabó, Candy se sintió orgullosa de sí misma por haber podido soportar aquello. No le pasó desapercibido que Terry y otros compañeros habían presenciado desde la distancia al menos la mitad de la interpretación. Y aunque sabía que seguramente aquello resultaría muy confuso y difícil de asimilar, esperaba que reservaran para si mismos sus dudas y comentarios personales. El grupo descendió del escenario y se reunió al pie del mismo. El resto de las chicas guardaron cierta distancia de la banda, esperando a ver cuál sería el siguiente movimiento.

-Veo que has dominado por completo lo de hacer creíble una interpretación-apremió Susana a su rival-. Aunque claro, la canción no estaba tan distorsionada de la realidad, ¿o sí?

-¿A qué te refieres, Susana?-aunque había prometido no dejarse afectar por ella, Candy sintió la necesidad de replicarle su comentario.

-Me refiero a que Terry estuvo conmigo antes de estar contigo. Pero descuida-la rubia se acortó la distancia entre ellas, de modo que sus palabras sólo fueran escuchadas por su oponente-, sé que en realidad no ha "estado" contigo. Por mucho que diga quererte, no le atraes ni un poquito en ese sentido.

-Mejor guárdate tu ponzoña para ti, Susana-Candy sonrió ante su provocación-. Necesitas algo más fuerte que eso para atormentarme.

-Para nada, querida. Sé perfectamente que quieres zanjar el asunto con ese comentario, pero hoy no es tu día de suerte. Si Terry no te lo ha pedido, es porque no le interesa hacerlo contigo. Y es justo por eso que yo sigo siendo tu rival. Porque aunque te duela, yo si llegue a compartirlo "todo" con él.

Aquel comentario resquebrajó la coherencia de la rubia. ¿Cómo era posible que ella hablara con tanta seguridad de su vida amorosa con Terry?

-Y antes de que me preguntes cómo he descubierto ese "pequeño" detalle, te digo que conozco muy bien a Terry, y puedo saber cuándo está "satisfecho" y cuándo no-ese había sido su tiro de gracia. Susana sonrió con maldad-. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que regrese conmigo. Tarde o temprano va a cansarse de ti y del celibato.

Aquellas palabras fueron el acelerante que encendió la rabia en Candy. Por mucho que quisiera controlarse, no pudo mantenerse impávida después de aquello. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, se lanzó hacia ella, dispuesta a borrarle con golpes la sonrisa del rostro.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Whiton!-no esperaba que las amigas de Susana intervinieran, y mucho menos que la empujaran.

-Hagamos esto más justo-Ruby y Carola no tardaron más que un instante en devolverles a ambas el empujón, pero con la fuerza suficiente para que ambas chicas terminaran en el suelo por estar desprevenidas.

-Y tú sigues-sentenció Carola antes de que se lanzaran sobre Susana.

-¡Basta!-la voz de Terry las hizo detener en su intento de golpearla- ¿Acaso no ven el espectáculo que están dando?

Las chicas fueron conscientes de la presencia del resto del equipo femenino, y del equipo masculino, y entendieron que, sin lugar a dudas, habían llegado muy lejos en su discusión.

-Todo lo ha comenzado ella-dijo Ruby señalando a la rubia, sin querer desistir en la disputa.

-Eso es lo de menos, son ustedes las que se están prestando para que haya un desenlace-replicó el castaño.

-A decir verdad, es lo que han buscado desde el comienzo. Pero no se puede esperar menos de un par de revoltosas-dijo Susana intencionalmente.

-A mis amigas no las insultas-Candy reaccionó de nuevo avanzando hacia ella para desquitarse.

-Basta de peleas-Terry se colocó a tiempo entre ambas rubias para evitar el confrontamiento-. La violencia nunca resuelve nada.

-Cierto, Candy-asintió Susana-. Con violencia no vas a cambiar las cosas. Tus amigas seguirán siendo un par de revoltosas. Y tú su líder ingenua que se conforma con las "migajas" que le den, mientras que otras se llevan el plato completo.

Esa vez, no sólo Candy se lanzó sobre Susana, sino que tuvo el apoyo de Carola y Ruby. Las tres avanzaron dispuestas a moler a golpes a la rubia, pero antes de que llegaran a tocarla si quiera, Terry, Oscar y Brandon las contuvieron.

-¡He dicho que basta!-le reclamó Terry mientras la sujetaba, pero ella seguía sin ponerle atención.

-¡Eres una víbora venenosa!-la acusó Candy luchando por liberarse. Nada apaciguaría el deseo de arrancarle los ojos a Susana.

-Muchachas, basta, esto no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte-Oscar intentó conciliar la situación, Pero Ruby seguí intentando zafarse de su agarre como Carola empujaba a Brandon para que la soltara.

-Suéltame, Oscar, que le voy a dar sólo su merecido-le exigió Ruby sintiéndose impotente.

-Mucho ruido y pocas nueces-desestimó Susana-. Ustedes sólo se envalentonan cuando están juntas.

-De peores tretas te has valido tú para destilar tu veneno-la acusó Carola sin dejar de resistirse al agarre de Brandon.

-Ay por favor, las tres saben que tengo razón. De lo contrario no estarían queriendo lanzarse contra mí para expresar con golpes su frustración.

El comentario de Susana sólo consiguió acrecentar la furia de las tres, pero más que nada de Candy. No pensaba dejarla salirse con la suya.

-¡Candy, ya basta!-Terry la zarandeó para que dejara desistiera de su plan- ¡No voy a permitir que tú o tus amigas la agredan, no está bien!

-Tú… ¿la estás…defendiendo?-Candy apenas y pudo articular la pregunta. De pronto la actitud de Terry le pareció de lo más inclinada hacia Susana.

-Llámalo como quieras, esta pelea termina aquí-insistió el castaño-. No vas a lanzarte sobre ella ni a exponerte a que te vea alguno de los guías, porque podríamos perder ventaja en la competencia.

Al recordar que las peleas en el campamento se sancionaban con la pérdida de una parte del puntaje que tuviera el equipo, Candy pudo aceptar que en ello tenía la razón. Pero aún veía la balanza inclinada a favor de Susana, y el peso que la había hecho ceder seguía siendo Terry.

-…Estás de su parte…-susurró sólo para él. Dos emociones se visualizaron en el rostro de Candy. Primero decepción. Y luego resentimiento- Muy bien. Lo entiendo. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto.

-Candy…

-Sin embargo, como tú mismo has dicho, la violencia no resuelve nada-dijo la rubia ignorando por completo sus palabras, a la vez que se volvía hacia los muchachos-. Así que, Oscar y Brandon, suelten ya a mis amigas.

-Si las soltamos van a…-refutó Brandon negándose a ceder.

-He dicho que las suelten-insistió la rubia, pero al no ver reacción por parte de ellos, decidió elevar su voz- ¡Suéltenlas ahora mismo!

La actitud de Ruby y Carola dejaba en claro qué harían al ser liberadas, razón por la cual ninguno de los dos cedió a la petición de la rubia. Candy los miró con incredulidad, preguntándose si ellos también estarían de parte de Susana.

-Si no las sueltan ahora les juro que…

-No hay necesidad, Candy-intervino Alex para sorpresa de todos-. Seré yo quien los haga "entrar en razón" si Brandon no suelta en este mismo instante a Carola.

El rubio lo miró con interrogación, como desafiándolo a cumplir su amenaza, pero aún así liberó a Carola.

-También tú, Oscar-indicó Alex-. Suelta a Ruby ya-el moreno no se dejó amedrentar tan fácilmente por él-. Aunque sea tu novia, ella es mi amiga, y si no la sueltas ahora, te juro que lo vas a lamentar.

-Dudo mucho que pudieras cumplir tu amenaza-dijo Oscar desafiante, pero aún así, también soltó su agarre.

-Puede que yo quiera ayudarle a cumplirla-le avisó Ruby mirándolo con rabia a la vez que se acercaba hacia sus amigas-. No simpatizo con traidores.

Oscar miró incrédulo a Ruby, preguntándole en silencio el por qué de su comportamiento, pero ella desvió la mirada, sin querer enfrentarlo si quiera. Pasaron unos instantes en los que el grupo observaba a los principales involucrados en la pelea, intentando adivinar en qué terminaría la situación.

-Me parece que hoy hemos aprendido dos lecciones-Candy fue la primera en hablar-. La primera, la aprendemos el grupo entero, que es a nunca usar la violencia-sonrió haciendo alusión a la fuerza que habían usado para detenerlas-. Y la segunda, es para el equipo femenino, que consiste en recordar que la "complicidad" del compañerismo lo es todo en una "interpretación".

A pesar de que sus palabras eran retóricas, todos captaron bien la insinuación que llevaban cargando.

-Por hoy, hemos terminado nuestras prácticas, chicas-dijo refiriéndose al equipo femenino-. Lo que hagan de ahora en adelante, es asunto suyo.

Dicho esto, la rubia se retiró sin esperar a que los demás lo hicieran. Carola no tardó en seguirla, acompañada de Alex. Ruby se tomó un segundo más para dedicarle una mirada de reproche a los tres que habían defendido a Susana.

De esa forma, CAEMSA terminó sus prácticas del día.

* * *

-De verdad, Alex. Te juro que eres un encanto-dijo Ruby sonriéndole al muchacho con agradecimiento-. Fuiste como un caballero con armadura, tan valiente y airoso para salvarnos a las tres, y tú solo.

-Por favor, Ruby-rió el rubio-, vas a hacer que me sonroje. Realmente no hice nada extraordinario. Aunque admito que por un momento pensé que tendría que liarme a golpes con Oscar y Brandon.

-Jamás lo hubiera permitido-le aseguró Carola tomándolo de la mano-. Confieso que me encantó que nos defendieras como un príncipe de cuentos, pero igual me hubiera convertido en súper chica si hubieras necesitado mi ayuda.

-Nada de eso, Carola-Alex afianzó su mano a la de ella con más cercanía-. Las chicas no deben involucrarse en ese tipo de conflictos, por mucha fuerza física que tengan. Y eso me recuerda que, aunque las haya defendido, se merecen un sermón, señoritas.

-Ay Alex, no arruines tu obra con un regaño innecesario-le pidió Ruby-. Es cierto que tal vez nos excedimos un poco al querer lanzarnos las 3 contra Susana, pero la verdad es que no siento ningún tipo de remordimiento.

-Tampoco yo-la secundó Carola-. Se lo habría tenido bien merecido si hubiésemos podido castigarla. Lo único lamentable es que quedó frente a todos como la víctima…algo que no habría sucedido si Terry no hubiese salido en su defensa-nada más terminar de hablar Carola comprendió que había dicho más de la cuenta. Candy no había dicho una palabra desde el altercado.

-Pero lo hizo-confirmó la rubia con voz seria-. Y no sólo la victimizó a ella, sino que nos tildó a nosotras como las revoltosas que ella tanto afirma que somos.

-Tal vez no actuó en la forma correcta, pero debes reconocer que Terry hizo bien en parar la pelea entre ustedes y ella, Candy.

-No digo lo contrario, Alex, pero esto es mucho más que una simple pelea-le aseguró ella con un tono que no dejaba espacio a réplicas-. Si lo ves desde el lado competitivo, él me quitó la autoridad que tengo como líder del equipo femenino.

-Quizás fue lo mejor, en vista de que no estabas pensando como líder del equipo femenino en ese momento.

Nada más escuchar la voz del castaño en el umbral del laboratorio de guitarra, todos enmudecieron. Terry avanzó hasta quedar sólo a unos pasos de la rubia y sus amigos. Oscar y Brandon también lo acompañaban.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, el laboratorio está ocupado-señaló Candy lo obvio-. Así que te recomiendo que tú y tus amigos se retiren hasta que nosotros hayamos salido.

-Necesito hablar contigo-le informó Terry como si no hubiese escuchado su petición.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, ni tampoco me apetece hacerlo-aclaró ella con acidez.

-¿Y para evitarme te vas a escudar detrás de tus amigos?

-No sería muy diferente a lo que haces tú-contraatacó Alex defendiéndola.

-Me parece que ya has intervenido bastante, Waymon. Te agradecería que te hicieras a un lado, sino quieres que te recuerde por la mala que soy el líder del equipo masculino, y que si te doy una orden, debes cumplirla.

-Tal parece que ahora eres tú el que no está pensando como líder de CAEMSA. Aunque claro, nunca lo has hecho realmente-dijo la rubia sonriendo con ironía.

-Tal vez Alex y Carola quieran salir a caminar un rato-sugirió Oscar intentando hacer de mediador-. Sería bueno para aligerar la tensión en el ambiente.

-¿Y luego qué, Oscar? ¿Piensas conseguir tu momento para disculparte y solucionar las cosas?-le preguntó Ruby con sarcasmo- Lamento desilusionarte pero de tajo rechazo tu oferta. Puedes buscar a otra que le interese más que a mí.

-Es obvio que se apoyan como un equipo, pero siento decirles que esa táctica no siempre sirve. Y en este caso en especial, no tiene ningún efecto-hablo Brandon por vez primera.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Candy-repitió el castaño su petición-. Y no me iré hasta que no accedas a ello.

La rubia sopesó un instante la situación. La tensión en el ambiente era más que palpable, y tal parecía que todos esperaban su respuesta para saltar sobre la yugular de sus oponentes. Ya tenían demasiado encima con la discusión anterior en la que todo el grupo se vio involucrada, como para añadir más leña al fuego con un contraataque entre ellos. Lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas de forma civilizada…al menos si quería poner un alto a la situación.

-Está bien-aceptó muy a su pesar. No le gustaba tener que ceder a la presión de Terry, pero internamente se animó al recordarse que después de aquello, no tendría por qué hacerlo de nuevo-. Hablaremos.

Candy no esperó una respuesta por su parte, sino que simplemente se limitó a abandonar el laboratorio. Sintió una pequeña satisfacción al notar que él la seguía. _"Con un poco de suerte, no habrá nadie en los jardines laterales"_, se dijo a si misma a la vez que continuaba el camino hacia lo que esperaba fuera el lugar más solitario para esas horas en el campamento.

-Te advierto que no estoy a tu disposición para que me des órdenes. No soy un militar bajo tu mando-dijo ella apenas se adentraron entre los árboles-. Así que te recomiendo que seas breve.

- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos pasó por tu mente cuando te hiciste partícipe de ese espectáculo?-le preguntó él furioso- Primero accediste a cantar con Susana como si fueran las mejores amigas, y luego se te ocurrió atacarla, ¡delante de todos!

-Es una suerte que el príncipe Terry estuviese ahí para rescatar a la damisela en peligro-ironizó ella con burla.

-Déjate de bromas, Candy, sabes que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien. Te comportaste como una niña malcriada, te expusiste ante todos y lo peor de todo es que lo hiciste sin pensar en las consecuencias, en que pudiste haber perjudicado a todo el equipo.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, no se repetirá. No pienso volver a enfrentarme a Susana-le aseguró con una calma que para nada sentía.

-Eso espero-al escucharla ceder, el castaño pareció más relajado-. Sabes perfectamente lo importante que es esta competencia para nosotros. Los dos queremos conseguir la victoria, y aunque sea difícil, debemos hacer lo correcto, por el bien del equipo.

-Lo sé. En el futuro, procuraré tenerlo siempre en cuenta.

-Confío en que lo harás-asintió él. Esperó unos segundos antes de retomar la conversación, ésa vez, con más suavidad-. En cuanto a nosotros…

-¿Nosotros, Terry?-lo interrumpió con toda intención. Ahora era su turno de hablar- Me extraña que digas "nosotros" después de lo que pasó hace un rato.

-Entonces, estás molesta-concluyó él desilusionado. Ya se le había hecho extraño que la rubia se mostrara tan calmada. La verdadera tormenta vendría ahora.

-¿Acaso esperabas que asintiera como una niña buena y que simplemente "pasara la página"? Siento acabar con tus esperanzas, Terry, pero no todas las mujeres son estúpidas, o al menos yo no lo soy.

-En ningún momento he insinuado que lo fueras, y acepto que, en cierta forma, tienes derecho a estar molesta. Pero no a tal punto.

-Entonces, según tú, yo tengo que estar feliz porque hayas dejado muy en claro que defiendes a toda costa a Susana, aún por encima de mí.

-Sabes que no es así. Lo que hice fue porque no estabas pensando coherentemente. ¡Por Dios, Candy! Ibas a golpearla delante de todos.

-Una vez me empujaste a la fuente del patio principal de la academia, delante de todos, y fue por defenderla a ella.

-Aquella vez me comporté como un canalla, lo reconozco. Pero eso no significa que tú debas hacer lo mismo y atacarla simplemente porque te apetece.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Que iba a atacarla sólo porque no me agrada?

-Dímelo tú. ¿Por qué sino ibas a golpearla delante de todos? La humillación pública suena justificable como un desquite para lo que te hizo recientemente.

-Que poco me conoces, Terry-sonrió con tristeza ella-. Si me crees capaz de atacar a alguien por sólo porque no me agrada…

-No digo que lo crea, Candy-la sujetó de los hombros para enfatizar su respuesta-. Simplemente quiero que me digas por qué actuaste tan impulsivamente.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Bien, te lo diré-accedió antes de librarse de su agarre-. Mientras tú hacías las veces de guardaespaldas de Susana desde la distancia, ella se jactaba restregándome en la cara que te conoce mejor que yo, que ustedes han compartido "todo" y que si no lo has hecho conmigo es porque no te intereso en lo más mínimo.

-¿Y tú prestaste oídos a las palabras de una persona que sabes quiere hacerte daño?

-"Las acciones dicen más que mil palabras". Con tus acciones de hoy, me has recordado el significado de ese refrán. Y has corroborado las palabras de ella.

-Entonces, para ti vale más su palabra que la mía.

-Sí, Terry, vale más-le confirmó ella liberando toda su rabia-. Susana al menos no dice una cosa y luego hace otra, a diferencia de ti. Dijiste que me querías, pero en la menor oportunidad que tienes corres a defenderla, incluso poniéndote contra mí.

-Y según tú, debía permitir que la golpearas delante de todos, ¿no?

-No veo el problema. Seguramente ella se habría defendido, y no dudo que sus amigas la hubiesen ayudado también.

-Y por supuesto, alguno de los guías las hubiera visto y nos habrían amonestado por faltar a la reglas de convivencia.

-¡Al demonio con la competencia, Terry! Sé perfectamente por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, y no fue porque te importara la competencia o la academia-lo acusó-. Sigues sintiendo algo por ella, y hoy te has ocupado de dejarlo en claro, no sólo a mí, sino a todos en este campamento.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Realmente piensas que la prefiero a ella, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?

-No lo creo, lo sé-afirmó ella con total seriedad, mientras que en su garganta comenzaba a formarse un nudo de impotencia, de rabia, y sobre todo, de dolor.

-En ese caso, no hay nada que pueda hacer yo para hacerte cambiar de parecer.

Tú ya has hecho tus juicios-dijo él con decepción.

-Sólo lo hice porque tú ya has hecho más que obvia tu decisión-replicó ella-. La quieres a ella, no a mí-reafirmó haciendo un esfuerzo por contener el llanto-, siempre ha sido así, sólo jugabas conmigo.

-No puedo creer que me acuses de engañarte-el castaño la miró con indignación-. Siempre he sido sincero contigo, como nunca lo he sido con ninguna. Te he dicho la verdad aún en las situaciones más difíciles.

-¿¡Y de qué me sirve toda esa sinceridad, si sigues defendiéndola, si te sigues parcializando por ella, eh?!-liberar la rabia era mejor que liberar su dolor.

-Créeme que cuando intervine, no lo hice pensando en el bienestar de Susana, sino en el equipo.

-Contéstame algo. ¿Qué sentirías si mi ex te hablara de mí, te dijera que nosotros aún tenemos algo, y cuando vas a ponerlo en su lugar intervengo yo, diciéndote que no permitiré que le hagas daño?-le planteó ella- ¿No crees que si actuara así, estaría dándole al menos un poco de credibilidad a sus palabras?

-No sé lo que pensaría, pero si estoy seguro de que te daría la oportunidad de darme una explicación.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Si realmente eras actor en tu vida pasada, no conservaste ese talento en esta "reencarnación", porque ni tú mismo puedes creerte esa línea de caballero digno.

-Estás tan convencida de que miento, que ni siquiera quieres considerar lo que digo.

-No tengo porqué considerarlo, hasta un ciego puede ver que estás mintiendo. No pienso volver a creerte, Terry-hizo un enorme esfuerzo por mostrarse impávida, pero su débil tono de voz la delató-. Sólo espero que algún día, puedas comprender la magnitud del daño que me has hecho.

Terry la vio darse media vuelta y prácticamente huir del lugar. Un dolor opresivo se hizo sentir en su pecho, indicándole lo que tanto temía: su relación había terminado. Meditó sus palabras mentalmente haciendo un esfuerzo por comprenderla. _"¿Qué sentiría si tuviera que enfrentarme a tu ex y tú lo defendieras?... Seguramente me sentiría tan molesto contigo como tú lo estás conmigo ahora"_. La parte de su conciencia que se degustaba en torturarlo hizo acto de aparición en su mente. _"Y si a eso le añades que lo has negado y te has resguardado tras un escudo de indignación…"_.

El castaño sacudió su cabeza intentando ahuyentar la atormentadora voz. Reconocía que se había equivocado, que debió escucharla antes de juzgarla, que debió reiterarle que la quería a ella y hasta pedirle que lo perdonara por no ponerse de su parte. Había sido un idiota, y ahora tendría que arreglarlo, sino quería perderla por completo. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo, si ella no quería ni verle? _"Dale tiempo"_, le aconsejó la parte coherente de su juicio.

Sí, eso haría. Dejaría que Candy se calmase. Sabía que estaba dolida, y con toda razón, pero si le concedía un poco de tiempo para serenarse, tal vez se le haría más fácil convencerla de que le permitiera hablarle y hasta de pedirle otra oportunidad.

Pero, ¿y si ella aún así se negaba a escucharlo? _"Sea como sea, lo conseguiré. No voy a perderla por esto"_, se prometió a sí mismo, antes de alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos.

* * *

Candy caminaba por los alrededores del campamento sin rumbo fijo, hundida en sus tristes pensamientos. Lo que más le apetecía hacer era correr a su habitación y echarse a llorar sobre la almohada, pero seguramente Ruby y Carola estarían allí, o terminarían descubriéndola, y en esos momentos no deseaba la compasión de sus amigas. _"Suficiente tengo con la auto-compasión"_, se dijo mentalmente.

La rubia no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado esa mañana, en cómo había terminado la situación. Unas horas antes diría que su relación con Terry era sólida e inquebrantable, pero la sola intervención de Susana había demostrado la facilidad con la que podía hacerse añicos. Y aunque sentía un gran resentimiento hacia su rival, sabía que no era ella la culpable de todo. _"Si Terry realmente me quisiera, Susana no habría podido separarnos ni aunque tuviera un tanque de guerra"_. La sola afirmación le aprisionó aún más el corazón.

Un vistazo a su alrededor le hizo recordar que no estaba en un lugar despejado, por lo que se contuvo de liberar las lágrimas. Tendría que retirarse a un lugar despejado, donde pudiera llorar sin ser molestada, pero a las horas del mediodía ese lugar parecía no existir en el campamento. Pasando junto al escenario de prácticas decidió que se retiraría a su habitación. Ya encontraría la manera de evadir las preguntas y miradas compasivas de Ruby y Carola.

Continuó caminando, ya en dirección al mirador Lodge A, pero una extraña sensación la hizo volverse. Al girarse volvió a mirar el escenario de prácticas, pero esa vez no estaba el grupo de chicas de hacía unos momentos, cantando una balada, sino más bien un muchacho y su banda, alistándose para interpretar una canción.

Candy volvió sobre sus pasos, uno a uno hasta acercarse más al escenario. Estando a una distancia menor, observó con detenimiento al líder de la banda. Contuvo la respiración al instante en que pudo ver su rostro. Aquel rubio era tan parecido a…

-No puede ser…

¡Era igual a Terry! Sus ojos azules eran idénticos a los suyos, su sonrisa era también muy similar. Su cabello en cambio, era de un rubio cobrizo, resplandeciente al sol, peinado en un corte más bajo que el de Terry.

-No son totalmente idénticos pero…se parecen mucho…

Fuera por su parecido físico con Terry o por alguna otra razón, aquel rubio se le hacía familiar. Fue entonces que recordó que sí lo había visto antes. Era el mismo muchacho que, apenas el día anterior, había terminado en la contienda final con Terry, el chico de Mcnally Smith que casi los había vencido.

_"Pero hay algo más…es como si ya lo conociera"_. Mientras continuaba mirándolo, pudo percatarse de que él y su banda ya se disponían a iniciar una melodía. Lo vio tomar el micrófono y situarse en el centro del escenario antes de comenzar a cantar una letra suave.

Tú…que me llenas de vida

De amor, de pasión y bellos pensamientos.

Que te tengo tan cerca de mi corazón  
Clavada en mí pecho

Tan sólo quiero besarte, abrazarte

Y cuidarte los sueños

Y que olvides por siempre el dolor

Y las penas de amargos recuerdos

Dime qué quieres, vida mía

Ay, ay

Aquí me tienes de rodillas

Sólo pido tu querer

Quiero contigo envejecer

No quiero verte sufrir más

Porque tú eres lo que yo más quiero

Ay, ay, ay, ay

Tú eres mi luna, mi sol, mi cielo

Ay, ay, ay, ay

No mires para atrás, por favor

Mira pa'lante, mi vida

Yo soy tu paz, tu alegría

Yo soy tu luz, tu guardián

Ay, ay, ay, ay

Tu luz, tu guardián

Ay, ay, ay, ay

Tu luz, tu guardián

Candy escuchaba embelesada la canción, sintiendo si corazón latir con cada nota, como si la letra tuviera realmente un significado para ella.

Tú…con tu cara de niña

Ingenua, juiciosa, qué escondes por dentro

Por qué me evitas, te escapas

Cuando yo a los ojos te veo

Si tan sólo me dieras

Alguna esperanza para conquistarte

Te demostraría que el mundo

Es más fácil cuando estás conmigo

Dime qué quieres, vida mía

Ay, ay

Aquí me tienes de rodillas

Sólo pido tu querer

Quiero contigo envejecer

No quiero verte sufrir más

Porque tú eres lo que yo más quiero

Ay, ay, ay, ay

Tú eres mi luna, mi sol, mi cielo

Ay, ay, ay, ay

No mires para atrás, por favor

Mira pa'lante, mi vida

Yo soy tu paz, tu alegría

Yo soy tu luz, tu guardián

Como en una especie de trance, Candy vio al rubio acercarse al borde del escenario, y de pronto sintió su mirada profunda fundiéndose con la suya propia.

Tan sólo te quiero dar

Un pedacito de mí

Para que sepas que nunca

Ya más nadie te va a herir

Yo quiero ser tu guardián

Yo quiero verte feliz, mi amor

Yo soy el camino, soy tu destino

Porque tú eres lo que yo más quiero

Ay, ay, ay, ay

Tú eres mi luna, mi sol, mi cielo

Ay, ay, ay, ay

No mires para atrás, por favor

Mira pa'lante, mi vida

Yo soy tu paz, tu alegría

Yo soy tu luz, tu guardián

Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a cantar de igual forma, apoyando y aplaudiendo a la misma vez la excelente presentación que el rubio estaba haciendo. Pero Candy ya sólo era consciente de él, moviéndose en el escenario al compás de la música, cantando aquella letra que parecía querer gritarle algo totalmente desconocido para ella.

Porque tú eres lo que más quiero

Tú mi luna, tú mi sol, mi cielo

Por qué no ves que yo te quiero

Tan sólo te pido eso

Porque tú eres lo que más quiero

Tú mi luna, tú mi sol, mi cielo

Dime qué quieres, vida mía

Yo soy tu paz, soy tu alegría

Porque tú eres lo que más quiero

Tú mi luna, tú mi sol, mi cielo

Dame, dame la oportunidad

No quiero verte sufrir más

Porque tú eres lo que más quiero

Tú mi luna, tú mi sol, mi cielo

Sólo quiero ser tu guardián

Tan sólo dame una señal

Cuando la música cesó los aplausos iniciaron y el resto de la banda los agradeció públicamente. Él, en cambio, fue más discreto, pero nunca cambió la expresión sonriente. Para ese momento, Candy estaba más que segura de que la familiaridad que sentía por él no era simpe reconocimiento por haberse visto el día anterior, sino algo más fuerte.

-Es…es lo mismo que sentí cuando vi por primera vez a Terry…

¡Eso era! Aquella sensación tan extraña y a la vez tan familiar, esa que sólo había tenido con el castaño. Pero entonces… ¿acaso ya había conocido a ese muchacho? ¿Era una persona a la que habría conocido en su supuesta vida pasada?

-Sé que lo he visto…siento que lo conozco pero…no, tengo corroborarlo. A menos que…

Si era alguien que había estado en su pasado, y tenía relación directa con su vida anterior, entonces Terry podría reconocerlo también; si era así, él podría sentir esa sensación de familiaridad frente a él.

-Tal vez pueda preguntárselo…-demasiado tarde recordó que, apenas hacía unos minutos, había tenido una fuerte disputa con él, y por ende, no debería ir a verlo- ¿Será esto más importante que una discusión?-susurró para sí misma.

Miró nuevamente al rubio, que charlaba con sus compañeros sobre continuar cantando o no, cuando fue embestida nuevamente por esa sensación particular. Fue el incentivo que la obligó a tomar su decisión.

-Definitivamente, tengo que hablar con Terry-afirmó en voz baja mientras todos a su alrededor continuaban aclamando a la banda.

Ella en cambio, se dio la vuelta para encaminarse una vez más hacia el edificio Lodge A. Si bien acababa de discutir con Terry, debía intentar hallar una explicación. Tal vez, sí lo hacía, pudiera librarse de una vez por todas del estigma de su supuesta reencarnación.

**Notas finales: **¿Qué tal, amigas? ¡Feliz día de las madres atrasado! Y para las que aún no son mamás, pues feliz día de las mamacitas también, jajaja. Finalmente sí pude volver en las tres semanitas que prometí (unas horas antes antes, de hecho) y confieso que no lo hice antes no porque quisiera hacerlas esperar…sólo porque me costó un poco conseguir la inspiración tan preciada que necesitaba para terminar este cap…Últimamente me está costando escribir, y no por falta de ideas, sino porque mi neurona y mis dedos no se ponen de acuerdo (PLOP). Menos mal que los ánimos que me envían con los reviews me motivaron bastante para vencer esas trabas, jejeje (de ahí la importancia de sus tomates y críticas, jajaja).

Pasando a hablarles del cap, ¿a poco no les provoca matar a la gusaracha? Osea esta mugrienta se las ha ingeniado para crear conflicto nuevamente entre nuestra parejita ¬¬ aunque también hay que reprocharle a Terry esa actitud, digo unos cuantos golpes no le hubieran caído mal a la frentona esa (risa malvada muajaja). ¿Y ya checaron quién era el nuevo personaje? Pensaron bien, ¡es Anthony! Pero, ¿realmente este chico es el Anthony de antes? ¿Les parece si lo verificamos en el próximo cap?

Aquí les dejo la reseña de las canciones que usé para este cap:

-"Bello embustero", originalmente interpretada por la linda texana Beyoncé, y la sensual colombiana Shakira. Pueden ver el video e imaginarse que las bailarinas y cantantes son la pecas y la gusaracha:

y ou tu. be/ LHNk 99F 1AKE (Sin espacios)

-"Tu guardián", interpretada y escrita por el venezolano Víctor Muñoz. A mí parecer, es una rola muy bonita que no pueden dejar de escuchar, así que les dejo el video para que la chequen:

you tu .be /b-ca Kga 5BY8 (Sin espacios)

¡Conny! Jajaja de verás, siempre me río mucho con tus reviews, y una que otra vez me dan el empujón que necesito para sacar la inspiración que me hace falta, ¡en serio! Tu teoría del nuevo personaje reencarnado fue algo difícil de comprender, pero quizás hayas acertado, ya me lo puedes decir en el siguiente review que me dejes, jajaja (por cierto, sí conozco el término cantinflesco, aunque sea de México bastante que me hizo reír cuando peque el cómico de Cantiflas, jajaja). Espero que algunas de tus interrogantes sean contestadas con este cap y las que no, las iré resolviendo sobre la marcha, jejeje.

Cellyta G, ¡gusto tenerte de vuelta en el fic! Gracias por retomarlo, sé que tardé mucho en volver y que tenía abandonada la historia, pero prometo terminarla como pueda y pagarles a ti y a todas las que aún me siguen con caps bonitos.

¡Ivette! Que gusto que aún te cuente entre mis lectoras, amiga. Yo al igual que tú quiero que recuerden pronto y por eso ando cocinando un caldo para ayudarlos…espero introducirlo de a poco en el fic, jejeje. PDT: Ojala que el personaje reencarnado no te decepcione.

Anne William Grandchester, jejeje me alegra que aún mantengo tu atención, ojala este cap te satisfaga y a la vez te deje lo suficientemente interesada como para que sigas queriendo leer más.

Angelnr, ¡Un aplauso para ti, amiga! ¡Diste en el blanco adivinando el personaje! Y como fuiste la única que se atrevió a postular su idea de quién fuera, sólo a ti te lo confirmo, jajaja. Y para premiarte por ese acierto te resuelvo una dudita: la tía abuela Elroy no está por aquí y hasta los momentos no creo que aparezca…si decido incluirla, te aviso por haber hacertado ;)

Gra, me alegro que te complaciera el cap anterior. Espero que este también lo haga. Gracias por seguirme.

Mazy vampire, ¡vergación que de pinga coincidir! Jajaja. Fíjate que no había notado que eres también venezolana, amiga, ¡es genial toparse con una paisana aquí en el FF! Ya tengo dos avistadas, jajaja. Pues espero que este cap también te agrade y te mantenga atenta (la verdad lo de la pelea de los tortolos es difícil de digerir, pero la presencia del nuevo rubio le añade emoción, verdad?). ¿Qué te pareció que usara la canción de Víctor Muñoz en este cap? A mí personalmente me encanta oírla a cada rato, jejeje. Tienes razón, este par por un lado o por el otro terminara explotando con una chispita, sólo queda ver qué hacemos con la gusaracha (muajaja). Un saludo enorme desde Maracaibo hasta Guárico, amiga.

Gadamigrandchester, descuida amiga, no me molesta en absoluto que me pidas volver, al contrario, cada review que recibo lo veo como una razón más para volver tan pronto termino cada cap. Mil gracias por esas bendiciones y buenas vibras, yo todavía no soy mamá pero como dice una amiga, mamacitas somos todas y por igual tenemos que ser festejadas, jajaja, así que espero hayas tenido un muy feliz día de las madres y mamacitas, amiga.

Luz Rico, jajaja me reí mucho con tu review, amiga, entre suposiciones y demás me sacaste una sonrisa jejeje. Te doy la razón, mejor que Terry siga siendo un personaje ficticio al que todas podamos querer con historias como esta porque si fuera real no quiero ni imaginar el acoso que le montarían a diario (hombre y mujeres por igual), jajaja.

¡Yelitza! Que gusto recuperarte como lectora, amiga. Jejeje, yo también quisiera volar con Terry, por él hasta me arriesgo a lanzarme al vacío, jajaja. Te cuento que tengo ya montada la olla con la sazón y todo, sólo que la tengo a llama baja por el momento, pero como que va siendo hora de añadir algunos grados, verdad?

Lizcarter, te lo doy la bienvenida al FF y a mi fic, y antes que nada gracias por animarte tanto a leerme como a escribirme...por cierto, en serio pudiste leerlo todo en 2 días? Jejeje me hace colorearme cual tomate porque eso significa que entonces sí te gusto esta historia. La verdad si me tardo un poco mas de lo normal en actualizar porque me cuesta encontrar un momento para sentarme a escribir con calmita, pero igual puedo prometerte que nunca abandonaré esta historia, aunque me tarde seguiré escribiendo para darle un final que todas puedan degustar. Por cierto, ¡felicidades! Acertaste presintiendo que el personaje reencarnado era hombre, jejeje. Si sospechabas que era él, me escribes para informarme.

**Avances del próximo cap:** Candy intenta descubrir qué piensa Terry de éste nuevo sujeto. ¿Tendrá alguna relación con su "supuesta" reencarnación? ¿Contribuirá su aparición a la relación de nuestra parejita, o los separará aún más?

Llega el momento de despedirme, y les cuento que ya estoy muy cerca de retomar unos deberes que había dejado de lado por unas cuantas semanas (PLOP), lo que quiere decir que tendré menos tiempo para dedicárselo a la escritura, pero OJO no digo con esto que no pienso volver, sólo que quizás me cueste un poco…igual me comprometo a regresar en tres semanitas nuevamente. Y antes de que lo digan, lo sé, es horrible tardar tanto, pero es la única manera de fijarme un plazo que no sea excesivamente tardío para ustedes y que a la vez me permita escribir todo un cap completo. Igual, si lo termino antes, se los traeré como hoy apenas le pase la ortografía de word, jajaja. Mientras pueden llenarme de tomates y todas las críticas que quieran, serán la mejor gasolina que pueda tener cuando se le agote el combustible a mi neurona, jejeje. Así que ya saben, ensalada, flores, protestas, todo llegará en forma de review. Nos estamos leyendo pronto, amigas.

¡Saluditos!


	26. Sentimientos encontrados

**Sentimientos encontrados**

A las 5:30 PM, la mayoría de los muchachos en el campamento participaba en un animado partido de fútbol. Entre los tres institutos había formado 2 equipos, y a pesar de que estaban en una competencia, durante el juego desaparecieron sus rivalidades.

-Y pensar que por un momento dudé sobre aceptar combinarnos-comentó Brandon, a la vez que se sentaba en la banca.

-Esto nos ayudará a olvidarnos de la competencia por un rato-aseguró Oscar-. Aunque hay ciertas cosas de las que no podemos olvidarnos.

-¿Como del todopoderoso James, por ejemplo?-sugirió el rubio- Lo bueno es que sabe conservar su distancia de nosotros.

Brandon y Oscar continuaron charlando sobre el partido amistoso, pero Terry no intervino en ningún momento.

-¿No te entretenemos demasiado, verdad?-le preguntó Oscar al castaño.

-Si es así, deberíamos callarnos nosotros y tú comenzar a hablar-dijo Brandon-. De hecho, éste podría ser el mejor momento para que nos contaras en qué terminó tu "conversación" con Candy.

-En nada-habló por vez primera Terry-. En eso terminamos.

-¿Estás diciendo que…terminaron?-supuso Oscar.

El moreno era consciente de que su amigo se había implicado emocionalmente con Candy mucho más de lo que lo había hecho en el pasado en sus otras relaciones, y por ende sabía que, si hablaba sobre ellos, era mejor cuidar sus palabras.

-Ella está molesta conmigo, con toda razón, por cierto. Y a mí no se me ocurrió preguntarle qué podía hacer para solucionar las cosas entre nosotros.

-Entonces, sí terminaron-afirmó Brandon por sus palabras.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió que puedes ir a ahora mismo a intentar convencerla de que arreglen las cosas entre ustedes?-comentó Oscar con ironía- ¿Vas a rendirte así de fácil, cuando te importa de verdad?

-No hemos terminado, sólo hemos tenido una fuerte discusión. Y claro que voy arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Pero pienso que si le doy algo de tiempo, estará más dispuesta a escucharme la próxima vez que intente hablarle.

-¿Tanto le molestó que hayas defendido a Susana?-le preguntó el rubio.

-Cualquier chica en su lugar se molestaría, Brandon-aseguró Oscar-. Ahora entiendo que fue por eso que Ruby se molestó conmigo. Debimos apoyarlas a ellas, no a Susana, que sólo estaba creando discordia entre el equipo.

-Susana provocó a Candy, de eso ya no tengo duda. Sólo así ella se habría atrevido a intentar golpearla-reflexionó Terry.

-Ya entiendo. Ella la provocó para que pelearan y que nosotros la viéramos atacarla. Así ella quedaría como la víctima y Candy como la mala de la historia-concluyó Brandon-. Es una lástima que haya tenido tanto éxito.

-No me lo recuerdes-le pidió el castaño-. Gracias a eso, soy la última persona a la que Candy quiere ver en estos momentos.

-¡Terry!-una voz femenina acercándose interrumpió su conversación.

Al sólo haber hombres en el campo y sus alrededores, la presencia de la rubia captó de inmediato la atención de todos los presentes, al punto de que pararon el juego para verla.

En otros tiempos, se habría sentido cohibida y asustada por ser el objeto de todas las miradas masculinas, pero habiendo ganado más confianza en sí misma, avanzó con paso firme hasta el castaño.

-Candy-Terry no podía pensar mientras la veía acercarse a él-. No entiendo… ¿qué estas…?

-Necesito que me acompañes, Terry-le informó ella cuando estuvo frente a él-. Hay algo que quiero que veas.

Oscar y Brandon intercambiaron una mirada interrogante, al igual que el resto de los muchachos que miraban a la pareja con curiosidad. Mientras, el castaño razonó una respuesta.

-Por supuesto. Vamos-esperó a que ella retomara su paso para seguirla. Una vez que se alejaron del grupo, se animó a hablarle-. ¿Es algo relacionado con Susana, o con el equipo femenino?

-Aunque soy consciente de que a ti te encantaría correr de nuevo para defender a tu hermosa princesa, lamento decirte que no. No tiene nada que ver con ella.

-Candy, no…

-Es algo personal-lo interrumpió antes de detenerse para mirarle a los ojos, y al instante el la imitó-. Algo que creo, nos involucra a los dos.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Lo sabrás en un momento-sentenció antes de empezar a caminar otra vez.

Terry se abstuvo de interrogarla nuevamente, y se resignó a seguirla en silencio. Cuando estuvieron cerca del escenario de prácticas, ella se detuvo para mirar alrededor.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Velo por ti mismo-ella señaló el escenario de prácticas-. Dime si hay algo en esa banda que te parece extraño.

El castaño dirigió su mirada hacia el escenario, tal cual ella le señaló. No tardó mucho en notar lo que le quería hacer ver. Aquel rubio que sostenía en ese momento una guitarra…era tan parecido a él…

Una sensación ya antes vivida lo invadió por completo. _"No…esta vez, es diferente…"_. Aquella sensación sólo la había tenido con Candy, durante los fugaces recuerdos de su vida pasada, pero en cierta manera, era muy diferente esa vez. Sentía que había algún tipo de vínculo entre él y ese sujeto, pero en vez de sentirse intrigado por ello, se sentía repelido, alejado si quiera a ahondar en el asunto.

-Él es…

-Es el mismo muchacho al que venciste ayer, antes de conseguir el triunfo para la academia-le informó ella-. Supongo que, como ayer lo empapaste de pintura, no pudiste detallarlo bien.

-Él…se parece un poco a mí…

-¿Un poco?-le cuestionó ella- Yo diría que, excepto por su cabello, él podría ser algo así como tu doble.

-Bueno, sí tiene un buen parecido a mí, pero…

-Pero es rubio, su corte es diferente al tuyo, y no tiene una figura tan atlética como tú. Pero aún así, tiene un gran parecido a ti-concluyó Candy-. Sin embargo, no es por eso por lo que quiero que lo detalles.

-¿Ah no?

-No-negó ella. Mientras el rubio y su banda se discutían sobre qué pieza tocar, ella decidió explicarse mejor-. Cuando lo vi hace rato, sentí algo…extraño. Diría que fue la misma sensación que tuve cuando te vi por primera vez. Algo me dice que ya lo conozco, aunque es obvio que no es así. Y eso sólo me hace pensar que puede ser parte de la reencarnación que supuestamente vivimos.

-Y supusiste que, si yo lo veía, sentiría lo mismo que tú.

-Sólo quiero que lo mires muy bien. Y que me digas si sientes algo extraño.

El castaño se enfocó en el escenario nuevamente, mientras el muchacho y su banda se disponían a interpretar una canción. No le costó demasiado reconocer la pista. "Quizás sí, quizás no" ya la había escuchado antes, pero cuando la melodía empezó, sintió como si fuera la primera vez que la oía.

Me dirá, basta ya

Y se irá, de mi lado

Yo la vi, junto a él

Comprendí, que había perdido

Sus ojos le gritaban que lo amaba

Como hace mucho que no hace conmigo

Me mira hoy con pena porque sabe

Que la amo locamente como ayer

Recuerdo aquella luna en su cuarto

Y el viento acariciándole la cara

Cuando éramos felices de estar juntos

Y ahora otros sueños nos separan

Lloraré, quizás si, quizás no, si no lloras tú

Escribiré, quizás si, quizás no, si me escribes tú

Miénteme, no me importa creeré lo que digas tú

Olvidaré, no te he visto con él si lo juras tú

Por alguna extraña razón, Terry se sintió sacudido por un sentimiento de repudio. Aquella canción de pronto le pareció que encajaba con la realidad, y lo peor de todo era que no sabía si el intérprete debía ser el rubio o él mismo. Algo era ya seguro para él: Por mucho u poco que aquel sujeto pudiera tener relación con ellos, no quería si quiera indagar en el asunto.

No ves que estoy llorando como un niño

Como un mendigo pido tu cariño

No tengo dignidad ni tengo orgullo

Porque te amo mucho más que eso

Como a Dios mismo

Te estoy rogando

Tú eres mi vida

No me abandones.

Lloraré, quizás si, quizás no, si no lloras tú

Escribiré, quizás si, quizás no, si me escribes tú

Miénteme, no me importa creeré lo que digas tú

Olvidaré, no te he visto con él si lo juras tú

No ves que estoy llorando como un niño

Como un mendigo pido tu cariño

No tengo dignidad ni tengo orgullo

Porque te amo mucho más que eso.

-¿Y bien?-la voz de ella lo regresó a la realidad.

-Hay algo…sí. Pero es una sensación desagradable, como si me alentara a apartarme de él. Algo que me indica que podría ser un problema.

-¿De verdad sientes eso?-le preguntó extrañada- Porque yo siento que vale la pena acercarse a él. Es casi como si intuyera que podríamos ser buenos amigos.

-Pues yo no siento igual que tú, Candy-la miró con expresión seria-. Lo que significa que nada tiene que ver con nosotros. Por lo tanto, es asunto olvidado.

-Tal vez para ti, pero no para mí-se negó de tajo-. Yo siento que lo conozco, que algo tiene que ver conmigo, y voy a averiguar de qué se trata.

-¿Acaso crees que por eso debes acercártele? ¿O es que te atrae físicamente porque se parece a mí?

-No porque tú te fijes en todas las rubias del planeta, significa que yo voy a establecerme un prototipo-de pronto recordó por qué estaba tan molesta con él. No le costó mucho dejar fluir su rabia-. Además, aunque así fuera, no creo que eso deba importarte mucho. Si tú puedes correr detrás de Susana cada que te apetezca, yo también puedo buscarme una segunda opción.

-Escúchame bien, Candy-la sujetó por los hombros para enfrentarla-. Aunque ahora estés molesta conmigo, sigues siendo mi novia. Justo por eso, te prohíbo que te acerques a ese tipo.

-¿Me prohíbes?

-Terminantemente.

-No eres nadie para prohibirme cosas-se soltó de inmediato de su agarre-. Y para que te quede claro, de ahora en adelante haré lo que me plazca, aunque eso te desagrade a ti.

-Si insistes en acercarte a ese tipo, te juro que no me tendrás más a tu lado.

-Nunca te he tenido a mi lado realmente, Terry. O mejor dicho sí, te he tenido a mi lado, compartiéndote siempre con ella. Y como no quieres prescindir de Susana, te informo que ya puedes correr a su lado, porque yo no voy a retenerte más.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Susana!

-Todo tiene que ver con ella para ti. Y porque ya estoy harta de ser parte de ese triángulo destructivo, te pido que me olvides y te vayas a su lado.

-¿Para que tú puedas iniciar un nuevo romance con él?-señaló al muchacho, sintiendo su rabia crecer por sólo suponerlo.

-Déjame sola, Terry-le pidió dándole la espalda, volviéndose al escenario-. Ya me has hecho suficiente daño por hoy-se abrazó a si misma, conteniendo el llanto que comenzaba a quemarle la garganta-. Sólo vete. Vete, por favor.

Terry la miró por última vez antes de alejarse. Aunque hubiese preferido quedarse para convencerla, para intentar arreglar las cosas entre ellos, sabía que estando tan enfadado, sólo empeoraría las cosas. _"Parece que no sólo tú necesitas tiempo, Candy"_.

Mientras se alejaba, se prometió a si mismo que evitaría caer en una nueva discusión con ella, incluso se abstendría de acercársele de ser necesario. Aunque le pesara, debía hacerlo.

_"Ya me has hecho suficiente daño por hoy"._ Sus palabras resonaron en su mente. Sí, sólo el tiempo podría despejar las cosas entre ellos y darles la segunda oportunidad que tanto anhelaba tener.

* * *

-Entonces, las cosas siguen iguales entre ustedes Pensé que para el final del día regresaría arrastrándose hasta ti, pidiéndote perdón.

-No lo hará, Carola, porque no se siente culpable de nada-aseguró la rubia con desánimo-. La que regresó a él fui yo.

-¿Eso fue lo que estuviste haciendo cuando estábamos en el comedor? No debiste buscarlo, Candy. No fuiste tú la que cometió el error, sino él.

-Es que no lo busqué para hablar de lo nuestro, Ruby. Fui a verlo para contarle de ese chico que vi esta tarde.

-¿El rubio que dices que se parece a él?-preguntó Carola recordando el incidente que ella les había narrado durante el almuerzo.

-Así es. Pero a él no le pareció para nada curioso-Candy les había contado sólo del parecido físico entre ellos. Se había abstenido de mencionar la sospecha que sentía sobre su vida pasada, o cualquier cosa relacionada al respecto-. De hecho, parecía molesto porque pudiera interesarme en él.

-Típico. "Cada ladrón, juzga por su propia condición"-dijo Ruby molesta-. Debiste decirle que no tiene ningún derecho sobre ti después de lo que hizo esta tarde.

-Y lo hice-admitió con tristeza-. Creo que ya todo terminó entre nosotros. Le pedí que se fuera de mi lado, y él no dio ni señal de estar en desacuerdo con mi decisión.

-Quizás fue así porque sintió herido su orgullo-propuso Carola-. Los hombres suelen reaccionar así cuando las cosas no salen como ellos quieren, Candy.

-De cualquier manera, lo prefiero así-dijo la rubia en un intento por convencerse a sí misma de ello-. Susana siempre será una sombra entre nosotros, y él no hará nada por evitarlo. Siendo ese el caso, es mejor que todo acabe aquí.

-Pero tú aún lo quieres, Candy.

-¿Y de qué me sirve, Carola, si él aún la quiere a ella?

-Admito que fue un idiota al salir en su defensa, pero fuera de eso, Terry nunca te ha dado razones para que pienses que aún quiere a Susana-expuso Ruby con calma-. Ella sólo se ha valido de las circunstancias para crear problemas entre ustedes.

-Problemas que no nos separarían si nuestra relación fuera realmente sólida-replicó Candy-. Pero está bien, ya no me importa. Ya todo ha acabado.

-Y yo que pensaba que ni siquiera había comenzado-comentó una cuarta voz que hizo acto de presencia ante ellas. Susana, acompañada de sus amigas, no recibió si quiera una respuesta-. ¿Sabes, Candy? Mis amigas y yo estábamos pensando que podríamos interpretar algo mientras el profesor Steckley llega con el equipo masculino.

-Me temo que tú y tus amigas tendrán que quedarse con las ganas, porque el profesor Steckley nos pidió que lo esperáramos aquí, hasta que volviera-le respondió Carola.

-Pues hagámoslo aquí mismo, entonces-sugirió una de las amigas de Susana-. Esta es una habitación muy grande, y para nuestra suerte tenemos un mini escenario.

-Además todas nos estamos aburriendo, y como al profesor Steckley seguro no le molesta que interpretemos algo, pensamos que es lo mejor-añadió Susana-. Es más, como tú eres nuestra líder, deberías proporcionarnos ese buen ejemplo, Candy.

-Muy bien, Susana. Cantaremos, si eso quieren-aceptó la rubia, con tal de acabar la conversación. No le apetecía para nada verla a ella si quiera-. Supongo que tendrán incluso una sugerencia.

-Mm.… ¿"Take a bow", de Rihanna, te parece bien?

-De acuerdo-accedió Candy a pesar de que sabía perfectamente la doble intención que llevaba ese pedido. Aún así, no estaba dispuesta a mostrarse débil delante de ella-. Mis amigas y yo la cantaremos ahora mismo.

-Perfecto. Nos uniremos al público, entonces-dijo antes de retirarse de su presencia junto con sus amigas.

-A veces eres en verdad una cabezota, Candy-le reprochó Ruby.

-Sé muy bien cuál ha sido su intención, amiga. Sólo por eso acepté. Voy a demostrarle que no le tengo miedo a sus tretas.

A pesar de no estar totalmente de acuerdo con ella, Ruby y Carola la acompañaron al pequeño escenario, y se prepararon para tocar. Aunque su banda no estaba completa, se las arreglaron para interpretar la canción. Candy se ubicó en medio del escenario y esperó hasta que la melodía comenzó a sonar para cantar.

¿How about a round of applause?  
¿A standing ovation?

Oh, yeah

You look so dumb right now

Standing outside my house

Trying to apologize

You're so ugly when you cry

Please, just cut it out

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not

Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show

Your really had me going

But now its time to go

Curtains finally closing

That was quite a show

Very entertaining

But is over now

Go on and take a bow

A medida que la interpretación continuaba, Candy sentía como su corazón se retorcía por dentro. Susana había escogido muy bien la canción puesto que la misma expresaba todo lo que ella hubiese querido decir con palabras.

Como si fuese obra del destino, el profesor Steckley entró en la habitación, acompañado de los chicos de CAEMSA, pero al notar que cantaban, les hizo una señal para que continuaran, dando a entender que no las interrumpiría.

Los muchachos, al igual que las chicas, se mostraron interesados en su interpretación, aunque Candy no se fijó demasiado en ello. Aunque hubiese querido evitarlo, buscó a Terry con la mirada, y al ubicarlo, descubrió que el castaño la miraba con expresión seria, como si estuviera evaluando la situación con desagrado. Aquello sólo la impulsó a devolverle el ataque, y decidió hacerlo de la única forma en que podía en ese momento: dedicándole la canción.

Grab Your Clothes and get gone

You better hurry up

Before the sprinklers come on

Talking bout, girl, I love you, you're the one

This just looks like the rerun

Please, what else is on?

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not

Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show

Your really had me going

But now its time to go

Curtains finally closing

That was quite a show

Very entertaining

But is over now

Go on and take a bow

Al notar que Terry la miraba impávido, decidió llevar aún más lejos su interpretación. Fijó su mirada en él por completo, creando la ilusión de que era él su fuente de inspiración para cantar aquello.

And if award for the best lies goes to you

For making me believe that you could be

Faithful to me

Let's hear your speech out

But you put on quite a show

Your really had me going

But now its time to go

Curtains finally closing

That was quite a show

Very entertaining

But is over now

Go on and take a bow

But is over now

Cuando la música cesó, todos la aplaudieron. Fue entonces que el profesor Steckley les pidió que se sentaran para conversar sobre la competencia. Para ese momento, Candy había soportado demasiado en silencio.

-Si me disculpa, profesor, creo que yo me retiro-le informó al docente en voz baja.

-Candy, ésta es una reunión para hablar de nuestro lugar en la competencia. Tú, como la líder del equipo femenino, debes estar presente.

-Es que no me siento muy bien en estos momentos-le explicó la rubia con algo de dificultad. Le estaba costando realmente hablar con el nudo de lágrimas en su garganta-. Mis amigas Ruby o Carola, pueden informarme luego, y estaré de acuerdo con cualquier decisión que tomen.

-Pero Candy…

-Que sean mi representación esta vez, profesor. Sólo será en esta ocasión-al ver que era objeto de todas las miradas, incluidas las de Susana y su grupo, sintió su voz quebrarse un poco-. En verdad, no me siento bien esta noche.

-Está bien, Candy-accedió el hombre estudiando su semblante descompuesto-. Puedes retirarte por esta vez. Luego te pondremos al tanto de todo.

La rubia asintió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que la siguieron.

Aunque Terry estaba molesto con ella por la obvia interpretación, su rabia disminuyó cuando vio a Susana y a sus amigas reírse por lo bajo de ella. _"Seguramente ellas han tenido algo que ver en todo esto"_. Corroboró su suposición cuando vio a Ruby y a Carola intercambiar una breve mirada preocupada.

-Presten atención, jóvenes. Como ustedes saben, en cuestión de puntajes, llevamos la delantera en la competencia-comenzó el profesor Steckley con la conversación-. Pero no por eso debemos confiarnos y cometer el error de pensar que la batalla está ya ganada.

Mientras el docente seguía su discurso, Terry se hundió en sus pensamientos. Por más que se repetía que debía estar molesto con Candy, seguía sintiendo el deseo de retirarse e ir tras ella.

Era cierto que habían discutido, y que ella había intentado hacerlo enfadar dedicándole aquella tonta canción, pero también era cierto que todo aquello era el producto de su propio error. _"Aún así, no debió intentar provocarme acercándose a ese tipo"_. Recordó la vehemencia con la que le había asegurado que descubriría quién era el rubio que tanto se parecía a él.

Le molestaba sobre manera que lo provocara con eso, y era algo que no podía pasar por alto. _"Pero tampoco puedes pasar por alto, que ella no se ha acercado todavía a él…de hecho, en ningún momento dijo que intentaría tener algo con él, ni que lo seduciría, ni nada de lo que tú has imaginado"_, le aclaró mentalmente la voz de su conciencia interna.

Esa afirmación era muy cierta. Cuando discutieron, ella le aseguró que deseaba averiguar por qué el rubio le inspiraba esa sensación de que ya lo conocía, pero nunca dijo que estuviera interesada en él, y menos que deseaba iniciar una relación amorosa con otro. Todo lo había supuesto él mismo, preso de los celos y la inseguridad que le generaba el saber que, aunque fuera por una discusión, estarían separados por un tiempo.

_ "Y a pesar de eso, pretendes que ella sea amable contigo, y que actúe como si nada hubiese pasado. Eres un idiota, Granderson"_, se reprendió a si mismo mentalmente. Ahora ella tenía una razón más para estar molesta, y él tenía otra nueva razón para disculparse.

Mientras el profesor Steckley seguía hablándoles de la importancia que radicaba el estar unidos, él luchó con la tentación de escabullirse de la habitación para buscar a Candy. Estaba seguro de que querría estar sola para desahogar su rabia, y peor aún, que no querría tenerlo cerca en esos momentos. Por ello, se resignó a quedarse allí sentado, para perderse en el mar de sus pensamientos.

_"Tal vez me tenga merecido el quedarme aquí, sufriendo por no poder verte, Candy. Después de todo, tú estás sufriendo por mi culpa ahora mismo"_

* * *

Candy abandonó el mirador Lodge A, luego de decidir que su habitación no sería el mejor lugar para desahogar sus sentimientos. Una vez más, quería evitar a toda costa ser vista por alguien, incluso por Ruby o Carola.

Afuera en el campamento la temperatura había bajado, y lamentó no haberse abrigado más. Hizo un esfuerzo por no dejarse hundir por la tristeza, para razonar su siguiente movimiento. _"A esta hora, el laboratorio de piano debe estar vacío…ese es el mejor lugar en el que podría refugiarme"_, consiguió alentarse a si misma.

Se limpió los ojos, ya empañados por las lágrimas antes de tomar su nueva ruta fijada. Aunque era de noche, pudo ver a algunos estudiantes como ella, caminando por los alrededores, por lo que se cohibió de darle libertad a su llanto. Resistió cuanto pudo, a pesar de la opresión en su pecho y del nudo en su garganta. Casi dio gracias al cielo cuando divisó el laboratorio a pocos pasos de ella.

No perdió más tiempo y se apresuró a entrar a la cabaña. Ya estando detrás de la puerta, se derrumbo por fin, sin negarse más el llanto. Sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban, así que se dejó caer, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos. Se sentía desolada, vacía por dentro…

- Ojala todo fuera un sueño…ojala pudiera despertar y ver que Terry me quiere a mí, y no a ella. Ojala esto no fuera real…-deseó en voz baja, luchando contra los sollozos incontrolables-. Pero es real…y tengo que aceptarlo…aunque me duela, debo hacerlo…

Candy sabía perfectamente que las palabras eran fáciles de decir, y que lo realmente difícil era cumplirlas. Las lágrimas se negaban a cesar, así como el dolor en su interior persistía, a pesar de que se repetía mentalmente que debía aceptar la situación. Estaba segura de que estaría ahí toda la noche, llorando hasta quedarse sin más lágrimas que derramar, pero algo con lo que no contaba, intervino…

-Seguramente, una chica como tú, se ve más linda cuando ríe, que cuando llora.

Nada más escuchar esas palabras, Candy levantó la mirada, en busca de la persona que las había pronunciado. No tardó ni medio segundo en percatarse de la presencia de un muchacho, sentado junto al piano.

En el mismo instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, se sintió invadida por esa sensación extraña. Al principio, pensó que se trataba de Terry, pero cuando enfocó mejor su mirada, descubrió que se trataba de aquel muchacho rubio que tanto se le parecía. Su sorpresa sólo se hizo mayor cuando se sintió transportada, hacia otro momento y otro lugar. Un lugar en el que solo estaban ellos dos.

Un hermoso paisaje los rodeaba, lleno de hermosas flores, como un jardín. Ambos vestían con ropa de antaño, y estaban uno frente al otro. Él sonreía, ella se limpiaba el rostro bañado en lágrimas mientras lo observaba fascinada por su súbita aparición. Le escuchaba decir algo, y entonces…

Con la misma velocidad que llegó la visión, ésta se esfumó dejándolos en el momento actual, igualmente uno frente al otro, en el laboratorio de piano.

-Cielos-le escuchó hablar nuevamente-. Hacía años que no tenía un "deja vú".

-¿Cómo dices?

-Un "deja vú"-repitió el rubio. Al ver su expresión confundida, aclaró sus palabras-. Un "deja vú" significa "ya visto". Es un término francés que describe la experiencia de sentir o vivir algo de lo que ya has sido testigo previamente.

-¿Algo ya vivido?

-Exacto. Los "deja vús" nos hacen saber que ya hemos tenido ciertas experiencias, en nuestras vidas pasadas-hizo una pausa antes de reflexionar para si mismo por un instante-. Por cierto, es un gusto verte "de nuevo"-le extendió su mano en un gesto de saludo-. Siempre es genial encontrarse con alguien que has conocido en tu vida pasada.

-¿Vida pasada, dices?-preguntó a la vez que aceptaba su mano. Pero al mismo segundo de tocarse, se sintió nuevamente sacudida por esa sensación de familiaridad, lo que la obligó a retirar su mano con algo de brusquedad.

-¿Lo ves?-el muchacho miró su propia mano antes de volverse hacia ella- ¿También lo has sentido? Es una señal de que ya nos conocíamos.

-Yo…te vi esta tarde, en el escenario de prácticas-musitó antes de limpiarse un poco el rostro. Consiguió levantarse con un poco de esfuerzo-. Seguramente, ha sido por eso.

-Ah sí, te recuerdo. Estabas entre el público que tuvimos-razonó él-. Pero esto que hemos sentido no ha sido por eso. Todo es parte del "deja vú", créeme. No es la primera vez que me sucede.

-¿Tú…crees en eso de las vidas pasadas?

-Por supuesto. Todos hemos tenido una vida pasada.

Muy a su pesar, Candy se permitió reírse de sus palabras. _"Justo cuando quiero olvidarme de todo este asunto de la reencarnación, aparece un sujeto diciéndome que debo creer en esas tonterías"_.

-No deberías tomártelo a juego-le advirtió él con seriedad-. Todos los seres humanos nacemos y morimos en más de una ocasión incluso, hasta que estemos completamente desarrollados y aptos para dejar el mundo físico.

-Disculpa que sea tan suspicaz, pero la verdad no me atrae eso de las vidas pasadas y los espíritus reencarnados.

-Y entonces, lo que acabas de sentir, lo clasificas como una simple casualidad, ¿no?

-Mira, en verdad no quiero caer en una discusión polémica contigo-se negó antes de darle la espalda-. En estos momentos, no me siento con ánimos de nada.

-Sí, se nota que eres un alma muy atormentada. Probablemente porque no tuviste mucha felicidad en tu vida pasada.

-¿Qué puedes tú saber sobre mí o sobre lo que soy?-se volvió para verle, esa vez, molesta.

-Sólo se que una rosa roja no puede pasar desapercibida en un campo nevado-le contestó con suavidad, contrastando con el tono de su voz-. Y tú me recuerdas mucho a una rosa. Tienes tanta hermosura, y aún así estás rodeada de varias espinas. Deberías poner más atención a lo que sientes, o podrías ahogarte entre ellas.

-Son muy gentiles las analogías que dices, pero créeme, es lo último que necesito en este instante-la rubia se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas al piano y se abrazó a si misma-. Me has pillado en un momento de debilidad. Lo que menos deseo ahora es que venga alguien a restregarme en la cara mi tristeza.

-No pretendo echarte nada en cara-le aseguró él antes de ubicarse nuevamente detrás del piano-. Sólo pensé que podría servirte de algo el consejo de un extraño.

Candy no le respondió más. Sólo meditó en silencio sus palabras. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la melodía del piano. El rubio tocaba un suave soneto sobre el instrumento.

-¿Sabes? La naturaleza humana es muy compleja. Sentimos gran variedad de emociones, pero casi siempre expresamos muy pocas. La mayoría de las veces, preferimos negarlas, antes de darles libertad.

-No siempre se puede expresar lo que se siente-dijo ella mientras él continuaba tocando-. A veces, una emoción puede causarte una herida tan grande como la de un puñal. Por eso es mejor negarla.

-Yo prefiero expresarlo todo. Es por eso que me encanta la música. Te permite vaciar tu alma, con tan solo simples notas-cesó su tocar por un instante, pero no alejó sus manos del instrumento-. Cuando era niño y me sentía triste, prefería tocar a llorar. Al final, me sentía mejor y en paz conmigo mismo.

-De niña también recurría a la música cuando me sentía triste. Pero no siempre me funcionaba.

-¿Te animarías a intentarlo ahora?-le propuso- Podríamos cantar algo juntos si quieres. Naturalmente, si prefieres seguir llorando, lo entenderé-añadió con una ironía poco disimulada.

-Puede que no sea tan efectivo como llorar, pero vale la pena intentarlo-aceptó con una sonrisa triste-. ¿Se te ocurre algo que hable de lo doloroso que es el amor?

-Recuerdo una canción que habla más o menos de eso. ¿Conoces "Eclipse total del amor"?

-¿Interpretada por Yuridia y Patricio? Seguro, es un clásico.

-Entonces, usemos esa.

Antes de que ella pudiera negarse, el inicio la tenue melodía. Aunque sólo tenía el piano para componer la música, Candy se sintió inspirada con mucha facilidad. La emoción ya estaba ahí, sólo tuvo que darle libertad.

Mírame...

De vez en cuando siento

Que me estás olvidando

Y que no regresarás

Mírame...

De vez en cuando pienso

Que ya estoy muy cansada

De estar sola y de escucharme llorar

Mírame...

De vez en cuando miro atrás

Y veo con miedo lo mejor de nuestros años correr

Mírame...

De vez en cuando quiero escaparme

Y tu mirada me envuelve, y me vuelvo a perder

Mira mis ojos...

De vez en cuando siento enloquecer

Mira mis ojos

De vez en cuando siento enloquecer

Mírame...

De vez en cuando sueño con alguna locura

Y no quiero despertar

Mírame...

De vez en cuando miento cuando buscas mis ojos

Y preguntas cómo estás

Mírame...

De vez en cuando muero de rabia y de celos

Pero nunca te lo dejo saber

Mírame...

De vez en cuando quiero escaparme

Y tu mirada me envuelve, y me vuelvo a perder

Mira mis ojos...

De vez en cuando siento enloquecer

Mira mis ojos...

De vez en cuando siento enloquecer

A pesar de que ambos eran un par de extraños, Candy sintió que se complementaban bien. La melodía la invitaba a entregar sus sentimientos con la letra, y así se permitió hacerlo. Su tristeza y su dolor fueron impresos en cada palabra.

Y esta noche quiero más

Que me abraces fuertemente

Y en tus brazos soñaré

Que el amor es para siempre

Que en penumbras un rayo de luz

Nos envuelva a los dos

Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar

Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad

Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar

De un fuego sobre pólvora que puede estallar

Y así te tengo que amar

El tiempo acaba de empezar

El tiempo no terminará

Érase una vez una historia feliz

Y ahora es solo un cuento de horror

Ya nada puedo hacer, eclipse total del amor

Érase una vez una hazaña vivir

Y ahora ya no tengo valor

Nada que decir, eclipse total del amor

Cuando él cesó su melodía, Candy se sintió libre de esa carga que, al comienzo, le parecía inevitable de llevar. El ser consciente de ese detalle interno, le permitió sonreír levemente.

-Ya decía yo que te verías más linda sonriendo-la voz de él la regresó al momento real.

-Tenías razón. La música ha sido la mejor solución-le confirmó ella-. Gracias por habérmelo sugerido. Y por cantar conmigo, además. Eres muy bueno, tanto en el piano como vocalista.

-Si ha salido tan bien, es porque hemos tenido buena armonía juntos. Pero el verdadero triunfo es que te has liberado de tus "espinas".

-Lástima que no sea para siempre-se lamentó ella-. Pero ha sido muy agradable ver más allá de ellas. Creo que por esta noche, podré dormir tranquila.

-En ese caso, el esfuerzo no ha sido en vano. Es un gusto saberlo.

-Como sea, te lo debo a ti. Pero ya que me siento mejor, creo que ha llegado la hora de que me vaya-anunció antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta. Pero el recordar un detalle pequeño la hizo volverse-. Por cierto, mi nombre es Candy.

-Un nombre que fácilmente podría llevar una rosa-le dijo sonriente-. El mío es Anthony. Edward Anthony.

-De acuerdo, Edward Anthony. Fue un gusto conocerte.

-Seguro que nos volveremos a ver, dulce Candy. Después de todo, ya nos conocimos en nuestras vidas pasadas.

-Sí, claro-de algún modo contuvo una pequeña risa-. Nos veremos luego, entonces.

Candy abandonó el laboratorio de piano con una sonrisa. Miró a su alrededor, y aunque todo el campamento estaba bañado por la oscuridad de la noche, por vez primera en ese día, se sintió en paz consigo misma. Mientras caminaba hacia el mirador Lodge A, no pudo evitar pensar que su nueva emoción era producto del encuentro con aquel muchacho. _"Esto sólo puede ser una señal para que indague más sobre él"_. Cuando entraba al edificio, se prometió mentalmente que lo haría, aunque sólo se involucrara más en ese asunto de las reencarnaciones y las vidas pasadas.

**Notas finales:** Hola nuevamente, amigas. Vengo corriendo con alguito de retraso para traerles la actualización que les debo. Confieso que estuve muy cerca de no venir, pues apenas dos semanas atrás perdí a una pequeñita muy querida para mí, y aunque su partida no fue dolorosa ni sufrible, su ausencia me ha dolido bastante. Todavía hoy la recuerdo y se me hace un nudo en la garganta, aunque reconozco que ya la he llorado bastante. Como ven, eso me dificultó la escritura, y de hecho el cap conseguí terminarlo porque apenas me despedí de ustedes la última vez, me puse a trabajar en él y ya llevaba bastante adelantado. Aún así, contra viento y marea me dispuse a terminarlo, y como ha sido un cap más o menos triste puede que incluso se me haya hecho rápido por eso.

Pasando a comentar el cap,qué les pareció la reacción de Terry ante la propuesta de la pecas? Según lo veo yo, actuó algo exageradamente, pero es comprensible que vea a este chico nuevo como una amenaza pues su relación con ella no es color de rosa en estos momentos. Y hablando del chico nuevo que nos ha resultado no ser tan "nuevo", es una casualidad que el tal Edward Anthony crea en esto de las reencarnaciones, o todo es una conspiración por parte de la escritora? Jeje acepto sus teorías, aunque sean una queja.

Para la reseña de las canciones que usé en este cap, les dejo la info respectiva:

-"Quizás sí, quizás no", interpretada originalmente por el cantante argentino Sabú, aunque hoy en día hay una versión como remasterizada interpretada también por el cantante venezolano Víctor Muñoz. Está canción que hizo molestar a nuestro querido Terry se las dejo en sus dos versiones para que escojan por cuál cantante la prefieren escuchar:

Ya sea la de Sabú

you tu. be/wCh- IlA9vD8 (Sin espacios)

O la de Víctor Muñoz

youtu. be/2M Q_9Vz au74 (Sin espacios)

-"Take a Bow", originalmente interpretada por la cantante barbadense Rihanna. Aquí el enlace al video con la rola y los subtítulos al español que explican por qué la pecas le dedicó a su enamorado esta canción:

you tu. be/edtu y3md W-8 (Sin espacios)

-Eclipse total del amor", originalmente cantada por la mexicana Yuridia Flores y el argentino Patricio Borgetti. Como dijo la pecas, es un clásico que no se puede dejar de disfrutar:

you tu. be/I3I d6Tq igZk (Sin espacios)

¡Yelitza! Pues yo sigo contenta de tenerte por aquí otra vez y espero que ahora si te aviso el FF cuando hay actuañización, jeje. No sólo tú te quedaste con las ganas de golpear a la gusaracha, después de éste cap yo también quedé picada. A ver qué me puedo ingeniar para aumentar la llama ahora que este par anda en discusión.

Lady Super Nova, no recuerdo si antes te he dado la bienvenida al fic, pero por si las moscas, lo hago ahora. Gracias por leerme. Y ahora que lo dices, yo también sentí como que Terry excluyó a la pecas en el cap anterior..y para colmo en este otro comete mas burradas ¬¬ Lo bueno es que la Candy tiene la oportunidad de olvidar sus penas con este nuevo Anthony.

LizCarter, tienes toda la razón, Terry se pasó de tonto en el cap anterior y me parece que en este está cometiendo el mismo error, pues en vez de hablar con su pecosa para solucionar las cosas está dejando pasar la oportunidad y capaz y el otro le roba el mandado PLOP. Por cierto, ¿qué te parece este nuevo Anthony? Según yo, el que todas conocíamos no era tan asertivo y lanzado como ahora, jeje. Por lo del arroz reconozco que al paso que va se está demorando, así que ahora me toca idearme algo para apurarle a la llama en medio del campo de batalla que tienen ahora estos dos.

Cellyta G, te propongo un trato, yo le doy unos buenos coscorrones a Terry para que deje de hacerle al tarado y tú te ocupas de aplastar a la gusaracha, jeje de plano se lo merecen por como han fastidiado cada uno a su manera la situación. Por cierto que bueno que al menos tú disfrutaras de que el personaje reencarnado fuera Anthony, sé que para muchas es motivo de preocupación, aunque a mi parecer hará bien su aparición en estos momentos. Ya me darás luego tu opinión.

Anne Grandchester Andrew, sorry por dejarte enfadada en el cap anterior, juro que yo también me quedé así, y más ahora que siguen sin remediarse las cosas. Pero pienso que la presencia de éste Anthony puede ser beneficiosa para la pecas, ¿tú que crees? Hey gracias por la comprensión, procuraré retribuirla con muchos buenops caps.

¡Ivette! Amiga te comprendo, después de este cap yo misma me siento incrédula de ver como la gusaracha ha conseguido ganar tanto con su veneno. Por otro lado, creo que la aparición de Anthony puede ser lo que la pecas necesita en este momento, recordemos que anda muy triste por todo...el detalle está en ver qué hará Terry cuando note que el otro está ahí para ella consolándola. No te desanimes, amiga, prometo meter mi manito proximamente para ayudar a que cambie el panorama.

¡Geo Maldonado Calafia! Que gusto leer un review tuyo nuevamente, amiga. Sé que me sigues por el face y que me das tus opis por allá, aunque también es genial tenerte por aquí. Y hablando de la historia, espero que este cap te haya resuelto algunas de las dudas que tenías en el anterior. Según lo veo, andas espiándome porque sólo así sabrías que habría flashazo en este cap, jeje aunque quizás sólo quise complacerte y tomé tu sugerencia. Porfis cuando termines de subir tus aportes de la GF etiquétame en el face para verlos y comentarlos.

¡Conny! Jeje como siempre me has sacado una buena sonrisa con tu último review. La verdad es que el sobrenombre de Conita me gusta, te importa si te digo así ahora? Fíjate que tu perspectiva del cap anterior me gustó, quizás Terry lo que pretendía era defender a su pecosa de la gusaracha y por eso no la dejo pelear, porque si las hubieran visto pues la sanción habría sido más fuerte para ella que empezó la pelea. Por otro lado, jeje, me gusta esa propuesta de que Terry la viole para que la pecas se convenza de que el otro SI la quiere en todos los sentidos, pero tienes razón, ella no se ha dado cuenta de que si el otro anda a paso de tortuga con la seducción es porque es lo que más le conviene a ella (ya ves, las dos andamos con verborrea ahora, jeje). Tus deducciones sobre el personaje reencarnado me han dado mucho pero que mucho qué pensar...incluso puede que, una vez más, me hayas dado un instrumento para aplicar peso/contrapeso bueno/malo en esta historia (no te diré cuál de tus teorías me está ayudando a planear lo futuro, pero si he decirte que me ha servido mucho porque era una pieza del rompecabezas loco que no había pensado y que ahora sé que tengo que incluir). Sin embargo, por haberme ayudado con tus ocurrencias provechosas puedo sacarte de la duda y asegurar (al menos por el momento) que no habrá competencia con caballos ni guapos lesionados, jeje, tengo planeado un papel mejor para el señorito Edward Anthony. Por lo demás, y como siempre digo, lo que debo lo pagaré a su momento.

Luz Rico, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, será que los hombres, reales o no, nacen con el don sagrado para fastidiarlo todo en el mejor momento? Ni modo, nos quedamos con esa duda por ahora...Pero la duda de la gusaracha es fácil de resolver, amiga: ella logra ser siempre tan detestable y tan %Ç$ porque es una víbora y tiene esa facilidad innata. En cuanto a la presencia de este chico Edward Anthony...crees que vendrá para complicar la relación más de lo que ya está? Yo pienso que quizás su aparición pueda aprovecharse pero...tienes razón, hay que ver qué pasa.

Mazy vampire, tienes razón, no hay justificación posible para Terry ahora, ¡y menos después de este cap! ¬¬ Por otro lado, que bueno que te gustó que este chico rubio interpretara la canción de Víctor (suspiro) y no te equivocaste, ¡es Anthony! Aunque está un poco más lanzado que la versión antigüa, verdad? Fíjate que tu sugerencia me ha hecho fijarme en algo: los chicos no han cantado una canción "atrevida" todavía, es cierto! Creo que tendré que solucionarlo...me pondré a escuchar esa potente canción "Sex on fire" que me has sugerido, quizás oyéndola algo venga a mi mente. En cuanto a que la pecas descubra más sobre su reencarción, pues creo que este nuevo Anthony la puede ayudar en eso...esperemos que sea para bien.

Eva Grandchester, amiga no recuerdo si antes he recibido review de ti, pero sea así o no, igual te recibo con los brazos abiertos en mi historia. Temo que si acertaste, este es un nuevo Anthony, lo que resta ahora es ver si su presencia hace bien o mal para nuestra parejta querida. Ánimo que cada cap más nos ayuda a resolver el dilema.

Angelnr, efectivamente y en este cap te reafirmo que acertaste adivinando al personaje reencarnado. Fíjate que tu sugerencia me ha dado una idea para usarla en un futuro lejano no muy lejano...cuando llegue el momento verás porqué, jeje. Como ves, yo comparto tu opinión, amiga: Anthony es y siempre será bueno, si tiene que estar en algún lado, será siempre en el de Candy. No se me hizo factible que pudiera encontrar perfectas rosas dulce Candy en el campamento, pero creo que la analogia de la rosa que usó con la pecas en este cap puede haber contribuido a que ella busque abrir la mente a sus recuerdos, no crees? Luego me cuentas que tal te pareció y me sigues dando ideas, de plano me ayudaste mucho.

Jess Medina, creo que es la 1ra vez que me escribes, verdad? Siendo así, seas bienvenida a la historia, gracias por seguirme y más aún por compartir tu opinión conmigo. La verdad tienes razón, es injusto separarlos así nomás, pero tranquila, prometo no hacerte sufrir demasiado. Según pienso yo, la presencia de este nuevo Anthony puede contribuir a la historia, y en los siguientes caps veremos si es para bien o para mal. Por otro lado, si sigues leyéndome, prometo no decepcionarte.

Gadamigrandchest, pues este nuevo Anthony tiene que demostrar en los siguientes caps si será suficiente para hacerle la competencia a nuestro querido terry, amiga. Jeje, créeme que ganas no me faltan de eliminar a la gusaracha de una vez pero es uno de esos males necesarios para que avance la historia. Por el momento si puedo prometerte que meteré mis deditos en la historia para que avance y no retroceda en cuanto a la relación de nuestra parejita se refiere...tú sigue leyendo que lo bueno está por llegar.

**Avances del próximo cap: **La pecas busca la manera de levantar el ánimo por su propia cuenta. ¿Edward Anthony se convertirá en una presencia constante en la historia a partir de ahora? ¿Y si Terry descubre que las intenciones del rubio para con su pecosa, no son tan "amistosas" después de todo?

Llega el momento de despedirme, y al igual que he venido haciendo últimamente, me impongo el plazo de volver en tres semanitas (sé que sigue sonando feo ese número, pero al menos es constante, no?). Como mi ánimo anda algo decaido, no puedo prometer volver antes, pero sí hacer todo a mi alcance para cumplirles y estar aquí de vuelta en ese tiempito. Igual si termino el cap antes, aquí me tendrán. Mientras pueden comentarme qué les parece la historia hasta ahora, hacerme sugerencias y hasta darme quejas, todo será bien recibido y llegará fácil con un review. Hasta ahora los que me han hecho llegar, han resultado ser muy provechosos para mi imaginación, de modo que no se contengan, si tienen algo que opinar, con gusto lo leeré y responderé a la brevedad.

PDT: Se nos viene el día del padre, seguro todas tienen ya preparados sus regalos y felicitaciones (yo incluida), de modo que me resta decir: disfruten el día con su papá (y con sus papacitos también, por qué no?), haganlo sentir especial y siéntase orgullosas de ese hombre ejemplar que también les dio la vida. Mientras, espero que el cap consiga sacarles una sonrisa que puedan usar en ese día también.

¡Saluditos!


End file.
